


Сердце Леопарда/The Heart Of Leopard

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 127,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа написана в соавторстве: авторы Youku Toshiku и Shiery</p><p>Адам и Томми - урожденные выдуманного современного восточного государства, они принадлежат к двум разным кланам, с недавних пор считающихся кровными врагами. Сможет ли Томми доказать невиновность своего клана в государственной измене, и поверит ли Адам другу детства, с которым их развело по разным сторонам "баррикад".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Подробнее о мире можно прочитать здесь: http://freepdfhosting.com/068e0a9fda.pdf

Саммари:

 

Место действия:

Государство Беш-Нимра («Дом Леопарда») находится на северо-востоке Аравийского полуострова на берегу Османского залива и граничит с ОАЭ, Оманом, Саудовской Аравией. Государственный строй монархический, правящее лицо – эмир. Последние несколько десятков лет эмирами традиционно становятся наследники клана «Намир» (Леопардов). Беш-Нимра занимает сравнительно небольшую территорию от прибрежной низменности Эль-Батина до пустыни Руль-эль-Хали за горами Эль-Ахдар. Столица Намир расположена на побережье залива и считается одним из самых красивых современных городов Востока. Помимо сравнительно молодых городов на территории страны расположены древнейшие поселения, такие как Сухар и Имра. Жители страны – нимритяне - говорят на арабском и нимрийском диалекте, но также в подавляющем большинстве владеют английским языком, что связано с активно развивающимся внешним туризмом, поддерживаемым и финансируемым самим правящим домом. Политика последнего эмира Адиля Аль Намира направлена на развитие своей страны по современным стандартам, государственной программой является курс на западную экономическую, культурную и политическую реорганизацию Беш-Нимры, в частности, с недавних времен представителям крупнейших кланов и знатных семей Беш-Нимры вменено в обязанность европейское образование. Достаточно молодое государство создает серьезную конкуренцию некоторым странам региона, таким как ОАЭ, Оман и Израиль благодаря не так давно обнаруженным уникальным месторождениям золота, серебра, черных и цветных алмазов, приведшим к расцвету ювелирного бизнеса на мировом уровне. И это помимо традиционной  добычи  нефти и газа, которыми Беш-Нимра также не обделена. Активное сотрудничество с европейскими государствами, демократические законы, гарантирующие права и свободы человека, гибкая гендерная политика, развитие науки и наукоемких технологий и уже упомянутого выше туризма с каждым годом поднимает рейтинг небольшого ближневосточного государства среди быстроразвивающихся стран региона, укрепляя политические позиции «Дома леопарда» на Востоке и в мире.

 

 

Главные герои:

1\. Адамас Аль Намир *ударение в имени на последний слог*. Для близких – Адам. Старший сын действующего эмира Адиля Аль Намира, наследный принц, год назад вступивший в права регентства, когда отца разбил паралич. По достижению 35 лет станет новым эмиром государства Беш-Нимра *см. ссылку ниже*. Адамас получил европейское юридическое образование, окончил с отличием Оксфорд. Всегда активно поддерживал отца в его радикальных реформах, заключающихся в  заимствовании успешного опыта западных стран, ратовал за отмену многих устаревших законов и традиций, за расширение экономических и культурных границ развития страны. Подобные настроения поддерживаются далеко не всеми влиятельными кланами Беш-Нимры, в связи с чем у Адамаса в родном государстве достаточно врагов, не желающих видеть его своим эмиром. Еще одно обстоятельство, раздражающее сторонников восточных традиций – наследный принц открыто признает свою нетрадиционную сексуальную ориентацию и не собирается жениться ради продолжения династии и укрепления политического положения государства. Младший принц, брат Адамаса - Наиль Аль Намир – также выступает за прозападные реформы, во всем поддерживая отца и брата. Являясь активной социальной персоной Беш-Нимры и самым желанным женихом, Наиль, тем не менее, не претендует на место эмира, предпочитая заниматься семейным бизнесом и связями с общественностью.

 

2\. Томас Аль Джаун *ударение в имени на «а»* (для близких – Томми или «Джарван» (волчонок), друзья называют его также Ашраф – «нечистый дух»). Наследник ныне опального разоренного клана Синхар («Волки»), сын Дирбаса Аль Джауна, бывшего советником эмира Адиля Аль Намира. Год назад при попытке государственного переворота советник  был убит, после чего представители оппозиционного клана Хайя («Змеи») предоставили свидетельства причастности Дирбаса Аль Джауна к покушению на эмира. За неслыханное предательство и злодеяние пришлось расплачиваться всему клану Синхар – он лишился своих земель и привилегий, многие его представители бежали в соседние Арабские Эмираты и в Европу, а семья покойного советника сумела скрыться. Последнее время в пустыне близ Имры все чаще стал появляться некий «отряд сопротивления»,  называемый себя «Клыки волка» (Азавар аз-зи'б)  и состоящий преимущественно из воинственно настроенной молодежи, решившей защищать древние традиции и вернуть Беш-Нимру на исторический путь развития. Отряд не представляет реальной угрозы для эмира, до сих пор ограничиваясь единичными акциями протеста и попытками срыва некоторых политических и культурных мероприятий. Поговаривают, что бандой «традиционщиков» верховодит пропавший наследник клана Волков, но эти слухи ничем не подтверждены.

 

[ ](http://www.picshare.ru/view/2436193/)

 

Глава 1.

 

1-1  
***  
Его зверь сегодня был беспокойным. Он пробирался по пустыне крадучись, часто припадая к земле или замирая, еле заметно вздрагивая кожей. Адам не видел вокруг никакой опасности или признаков ее приближения, но он привык доверять своему леопарду, поэтому мысленно озирался по сторонам, старался «заглянуть» как можно дальше, за коричневые от жары барханы, за дрожащую полоску горизонта. Во сне он всегда наблюдал со стороны, но в то же время словно был внутри своего зверя, чувствовал то же, что и он, боялся, радовался добыче, сыто урчал, вылизывая шкуру. Сейчас Адам не чувствовал страха, но беспокойство все нарастало – леопард готовился защищаться, поджимался, бил себя хвостом по бокам, втягивал раскаленный воздух блестящим черным носом с розовыми пятнышками.  
Все изменилось в одно мгновение, как бывает во снах: раз – и ты уже в другом месте, в другой истории. Леопарда окружила стая шакалов – около дюжины горбящихся, злобно шипящих трусливых тварей, норовящих застать врасплох, вспрыгнуть на спину и вцепиться в загривок. Адам мысленно видел их всех одновременно, видел, как его зверь крутится на месте, взбивая сухой песок, коротким рыком предупреждая врагов о том, что не сдастся без боя. Хуже всего в этих снах, что несмотря на потрясающий эффект присутствия, Адам ничего не мог бы изменить, как бы сильно этого не хотел. И сейчас приходилось сходить с ума от того, что не может помочь, мысленно сжимать кулаки и орать на мерзких тварей, пытаясь их отогнать.   
Чертовы падальщики все-таки взяли леопарда в тесное кольцо, начали делать первые выпады, не раня, но изматывая – зверю приходилось постоянно двигаться, крутиться на месте, делать обманные прыжки в сторону, пытаясь сбить с толку, защитить спину. Адам в отчаянии наблюдал за тем, как самый крупный шакал, темнее и взрослее остальных, уже припал к земле, виляя задом, готовясь напасть, начать свару, из которой леопарду будет так трудно выйти живым.  
И вдруг сбоку раздался короткий чужой вой, а сразу за тем прямо в гущу мерзких трусливых тварей влетел молодой волк. Прижимая уши и угрожающе поднимая верхнюю губу, он больше пугал, чем дрался: клацал зубами у самых узких морд серых разбойников, коротко бил лапой, огрызался. Леопард смотрел на неожиданного соратника с недоверием, и Адам был с ним солидарен – пустынные волки не нападали в одиночку и уж тем более не вставали на защиту более сильных животных. Закон выживания никто не отменял: волк и леопард были соперниками, и никто никогда не слышал, чтобы они охотились вместе. Тем не менее, нежданная подмога пришлась кстати, шакалы растеряли свой воинственный пыл, начали отступать, неуверенно переглядывались, переговариваясь коротким лаем. Леопард стряхнул с себя минутное оцепенение и несколькими угрожающими выпадами довершил дело – поджав короткие хвосты, пустынные разбойники с жалобным воем ретировались, пропав так же внезапно, как и появились.   
Леопард и волк смотрели друг на друга, не шевелясь и не отводя взгляд. Адам невольно затаил дыхание, не зная, чего ожидать от нового персонажа своего сна, и не понимая, что чувствует его леопард. Это не было агрессией, раздражением, подозрительностью или какими-то еще отрицательными эмоциями. Но и доброжелательности, доверия, дружелюбности Адам тоже не ощущал. Скорее… это было любопытство. И еще Адам был готов поклясться, что его зверь хочет обнюхать волка, но не уверен, что это не приведет к новой драке. Объект их пристального внимания, казалось, превратился в статую, разве что ноздри чуть трепетали и внимательный взгляд темно-коричневых глаз следил за каждым мимолетным движением леопарда. Адам мысленно потянулся ближе к незнакомому зверю, захотел прикоснуться к все еще чуть вздыбленной шерсти на загривке, но в этот момент его леопард сделал шаг навстречу, ткнувшись своим носом в морду волка, и последний, вздрогнув, отпрянул и… пропал…  
  
  
***

Ночи в августе все еще слишком короткие и душные. В часе езды от города, среди пустынных барханов, можно поймать прохладу на краткие несколько часов перед рассветом, но в «каменном мешке» столицы на это нет шансов.

Наследный принц  Адамас глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза, вглядываясь в расписанный восточными узорами потолок. Его покои по возвращению из Оксфорда переделали на современный лад, но лепнину и росписи он трогать не стал – они навевали воспоминания о детских  годах, о шалостях с братом Наилем, о строгих, но справедливых выговорах от отца. Порой Адаму не хватало той беззаботности, почти вседозволенности. Положение регента и будущего эмира пока приносило больше хлопот, чем удовольствия.

Потянувшись обнаженным золотистым телом, слишком светлым для здешних мест, да еще и усыпанным веснушками – подарок от германской прабабки – принц легко поднялся с постели и, прихватив расшитый восточными узорами шелковый халат, прошел на прилегающую к спальне террасу с бассейном.

\- Доброе утро, господин. Как вам спалось? – верный Бадир, секретарь и камердинер в одном лице, уже ждал у кофейного столика с утренней почтой и свежими газетами.

\- Спасибо, Бади, сегодня спал как убитый. Что у нас нового?

Прохладная вода обнимала разгоряченное со сна тело, ласково гладила, наполняла энергией. Адам медленно плавал от одного бортика к другому, переворачивался на спину и зависал на поверхности в позе морской звезды, вполуха слушая утренний доклад и мысленно составляя план на день. Странный сон не шел из головы, рассеивая внимание, вызывая легкое непонятное волнение. Адам с детства привык, что по ночам к нему приходит его леопард, они вместе росли, Адамас видел, как его зверь задрал первую косулю, как спаривался со своей первой самкой, как чуть не умер от раны, оставленной молодым буйволом – в тот же год сам принц перенес оспу в тяжелой форме, оставившую еле заметные сейчас отметины на лице. Но что это за странный волк? Волк, который пришел на помощь своему сопернику, вместо того, чтобы прогнать шакалов от свежего трупа и самому поживиться неожиданной добычей? Волк, пробравшийся в его сон без спросу…

\- … Благодарственное письмо от австрийского канцлера. Он пишет, что ваше появление на «Балу Жизни» произвело фурор, а на щедрые пожертвования эмира Беш-Нимры в Уганде откроют профилактические клиники по выявлению больных СПИДом. И, наконец, ваша мать, господин, просила присоединиться к ней за завтраком.

\- Спасибо, Бади, сообщи маме, что я поднимусь в ее гостиную через полчаса.

Годы, проведенные в «цивилизованном мире», привили будущему эмиру некоторые европейские привычки, от которых он не собирался отказываться и здесь, в сердце насквозь традиционного восточного государства. В частности, принц Адамас всегда сам одевался и приводил в порядок свою прическу, любил самостоятельно покупать одежду и аксессуары, мог спуститься в кухню, чтобы попросить приготовить на ужин его любимое блюдо, или сесть за руль любимого автомобиля - подаренного ему отцом на совершеннолетие и названного родовым именем «Намир» - если хотелось проветрить голову и прокатиться по окрестностям. На завтрак с матерью будущий эмир надел легкие свободные брюки и тонкую светлую тунику, оставляющую открытой верх груди в широком вырезе – этикет в придворной одежде во дворце Аль Намиров соблюдался только на официальных приемах и выездах.

\- Спасибо, милый, я рада, что ты побудешь со мной хоть часик, - Лейла ласково улыбнулась и подставила для поцелуя щеку.

Мать Адамаса, напротив, любила все восточное, ее покои напоминали иллюстрации к подарочному тому «1000 и одной ночи», здесь всегда сладковато пахло благовониями и толпилось не меньше пяти молоденьких служанок, традиционно без памяти влюбленных в обоих принцев. Этим утром, ради Адама, не выносившего повышенное женское внимание, служанок было только три, а блюда приносили двое статных юношей из дворцовой обслуги.

\- Я же знаю, что ты скучаешь. Когда твой несносный младшенький собирается возвращаться? – вольготно расположившись среди шелковых подушек на низкой тахте у ног матери, Адам с наслаждением отхлебнул обжигающий горький арабский кофе и потянулся за свежим тостом.

\- Наиль написал вчера, что задержится в  Абу-Даби еще дня на три-четыре. Ты же знаешь, стоит ему дорваться до новых технологий…

\- Стоит ему дорваться до новых юбок…

\- Адам! Не пугай меня! Мне и так сегодня снилось, что вы оба привели в дом сестер эфиопок – в ритуальных браслетах и с кольцами в носу… Я даже во сне была в шоке – не то от того, что девицы были в ОДНИХ браслетах, не то от тебя...

\- О да, я считаю, я должен был привести молодого стройного эфиопа… В ОДНИХ браслетах!

У них была потрясающая мама, настоящий друг, с ней можно было обсуждать любые секреты, поверять все свои сомнения и переживания, спрашивать совета даже в таких вещах, в которых порой стыдно признаться самому себе. Лейла первая узнала от старшего сына о том, что его не интересуют девушки, помогла разобраться  в своей ориентации, сама поговорила об этом отцом принца. Адам даже не представлял, что такого должно случиться, о чем он не смог бы рассказать матери прямо и открыто.

\- Кстати, твой брат просил не откладывать поездку в Ибри – вроде бы профессор Карпентер обнаружил там еще что-то, не терпящее отлагательств. Ты мог бы съездить туда на пару часов… скажем, завтра?

\- Сегодня после ужина. Завтра наверняка придется принимать этого скользкого типа – консула Израиля. Мама, ты не знаешь, почему я так не люблю евреев?

После завтрака Адамас отправился к отцу – новая печальная традиция, появившаяся у него год назад, когда эмира Адиля разбил паралич. Видеть своего большого сильного отца неподвижным и беспомощным все еще было больно, но уже не вызывало тупого отчаяния и желания биться головой о стену. Лучшие врачи мира отказали семье эмира в надежде на выздоровление, нужно было смириться и жить дальше.

\- Привет, пап…                                                         

Адам приходил к отцу каждый день, как бы сильно ни был занят – обычно после завтрака, иногда еще несколько раз за день, и в поездках вне страны всегда невозможно скучал по этим странным встречам. Принц рассказывал эмиру обо всем, что происходило в государстве, о результате переговоров и совещаний, делился своими планами, спрашивал совета. Адиль Аль Намир не мог говорить или пошевелить хотя бы бровями. Но его глаза оставались живыми, выдавая настроение, эмоции, указывая на то, что мозг эмира в полном порядке и болезнь никак не повлияла на умственные способности этого мудрого правителя. За год подобного общения принц Адамас научился понимать малейшие изменения настроения отца, ему казалось, что он чувствует, когда эмир согласен с ним или, напротив, не уверен в правильности его решений. Иногда взгляд таких же, как у Адама, серых глаз лучился гордостью и нежностью, лишь немного приправленной сожалением, что не может быть рядом, направлять сына, научить всему, чему еще не успел…

\- Кстати, тебе привет и благодарности от австрийского консула: я передал деньги от твоего имени, они собираются построить клиники в Уганде. А Наиль завис в Абу-Даби. Я не стал говорить маме, что там сейчас как раз заканчивается развлекательный фестиваль «Лето 2013» - пусть лучше думает, что младшенький увлекся научными выставками…

Лейла говорила, что только Адаму удается заставить глаза эмира улыбаться. Что ж, ради этого наследный принц был готов уделять общению с отцом все свое свободное время. Жаль только, что на посту регента этого самого свободного времени у него оставалось катастрофически мало.

\- Прости, пап, мне надо кое-что сделать до обеда, а вечером придется прокатиться в Ибри. Конечно, я возьму охрану, не беспокойся. Да тут ехать-то от силы два часа. Я буду осторожен, обещаю.

 

1-2

Пустыня снаружи, пустыня внутри. День за днем надежда испаряется, как скудные капли росы поутру. Палящее жадное солнце сжигает последние силы продолжать барахтаться дальше в этих вечных зыбучих песках. Родина, что же ты такая жестокая стерва?

Камешки с шорохом срываются из-под ботинка и летят вниз, туда, где раскинулся небольшой лагерь «истинных патриотов», усердно косящих под простых «бади» - коренных жителей пустыни. Кто вам поверит, парни? Где вы видели таких «реальных бедуинов» в импортном камуфляже при «калашах» и со спутниковыми телефонами последних моделей? А у некоторых «особо честных патриотов» вместо традиционных бедняцких хижин комфортабельные современные палатки почти со всеми удобствами. Ха, и верблюды тут лишь для красоты – бороздить пустыню на четырех колесах гораздо круче!

Четыре пополудни, а так печет, как в аду! Эти ненормальные «Клыки волка» окончательно сбрендили – какая акция протеста, против чего и перед кем? Пугать ящериц или стервятников? А может, это тощим шакалам нужно вразумление типа кто тут самые крутые патриоты Беш-Нимры?

Невеселый смех показался слишком громким в расплавленной солнцем тишине, а здесь, наверху, в небольшом укрытии в уступе скалы он отдавал зловещим эхом, как раз под настроение Томми.

Прошел целый год, а он ничего не добился. В его-то годы тыкается как беспомощный щенок, только оторванный от материнской груди! И в годовщину смерти отца также далек от «торжества справедливости и возмездия», как и в день похорон. Кровники живут и процветают, а отец переворачивается в могиле от стыда за своего непутевого сына. Впрочем, и здесь в свете последних событий тоже нет ясности – а не поспешил ли он записать в кровники весь клан «леопардов», и не слишком ли доверился новым «друзьям», окрестившим себя «борцами за традиционные ценности Беш-Нимры во имя славы отцов и дедов»? Гребаный стыд, ведь он, Томас Аль Джаун, сын и наследник  «того самого Дирбаса, последнего главы Синхар» теперь выступает тут в качестве местного пугала или, как они величают,  «знамени возмездия, сына жертвы тирании продавшихся гнилому Западу Аль Намиров»! Ебануться можно.

Томми чувствовал себя чужим здесь, а в последние пару месяцев вообще замкнулся и редко общался с остальными «благородными разбойниками».  Все их бравые речи и лозунги казались насквозь фальшивыми, особенно после пары неожиданных находок и невольно подслушанных разговоров. Те немногие, с кем Томми мог ещё говорить, регулярно сообщали о великих планах на неделю или день грядущий. Очередные провокации в интернете с якобы сенсационными разоблачениями делишек Аль Намиров в целом  и наследного принца в частности, призывы к бойкотам и страйкам в ближайших городках и редко на побережье, а в основном  нападения на туристов с целью напугать и «чтоб валили отсюда навсегда и другим рассказали!» - вот что обычно бывало в «меню». Пиздец, а не «идейная борьба», господа! Особенно впечатляла стрельба в воздух и по пустым банкам вдоль дороги на Ибри. Придурки! Они думают, что после такого «сафари» Аль Намир обеднеет? Или его станут меньше привечать в Европе и Штатах? Не иначе это привиделось патриотам в их укуренных снах после небольшой «дозы бодрости».

«Клыки волка» все больше смахивали на противных шакалов, так похожих на тех, с кем не раз дрался его друг Джарван. Правда, говорить о том, что Томми считает другом молодого волка из участившихся цветных 3D-снов, явно никому не стоит. Даже сестричке Лин, с которой ещё предстоит еженедельный разговор по телефону – хоть какая-то связь с семьей! – об этом не скажешь, а то подумает, что братик окончательно сошел с ума.

Между тем только в этих снах Томми чувствовал себя свободным, без тяжелого груза вины и невыполненного долга на плечах. «Во имя свободы, справедливости и чести» - пафосный девиз Беш-Нимры наследнику Синхар, год назад лишившемуся почти всего своего наследства, казался то ли обвинением, то ли изощренной издевкой. Остался лишь старый родовой замок в Шинасе и небольшая «вилла» в Махде. О последней никто посторонний вообще не должен знать. Особенно о её нынешних жилицах с парой старых проверенных слуг – мало кто согласился делить опалу вместе с проклятыми Аль Джаун. Черт, зачем об этом опять думать, сколько можно мусолить в памяти тот проклятый день? Все равно ничего нужного вспомнить не может, ведь его-то самого тогда в Беш-Нимре и в помине не было!

Как много Томми бы отдал за то, чтобы в то 21-е августа  вместо срывающегося полумертвого голоса мамы услышать обычный нагоняй от отца! Любую даже самую нудную нотацию  Дирбаса нынешний Томми предпочел бы годам безрадостной теперешней жизни. Несмываемый позор, очернивший сына и наследника заговорщика, покушавшегося на убийство всей княжеской семьи, «подлеца, вероломно предавшего многолетнюю дружбу и доверие эмира», давил не так, как осознание того, что ничего исправить нельзя. Нельзя сказать отцу, что веришь в его невиновность и ни минуты не сомневался в его честности, нельзя доказать, что любил и гордился им, несмотря на то, что почти всегда спорил и бунтовал против традиционного воспитания для всех «волчат» - строгость и режим с ранних лет. И хоть порядки закрытой военной школы в Сухаре до сих пор вспоминаются с содроганием, он бы с удовольствием отбыл повторный срок, лишь бы Дирбас остался жив. Ведь тогда отец точно бы  расплел весь этот змеиный клубок из клеветы, противоречий и домыслов.

А вот Томми не смог, не хватает ему ума дойти до сути - из-за чего это все, кому конкретно была выгодна такая изощренная заваруха, чей зад прикрыли потерянным честным именем Синхар и кому первому надо оторвать яйца, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть притушить боль потери и вину перед почти уничтоженным кланом.

Томми боялся сейчас говорить с отцом даже мысленно,  ведь доказывать, спорить и даже спрашивать теперь  бесполезно. Поэтому он часто болтал с воображаемым другом Джарваном –  молодым волком необычного для здешних мест окраса из очень реальных сновидений.  Джарваном когда-то звали и самого Томми, ещё в школе, а теперь только мама с Лин иногда могут ввернуть в разговоре. В последний раз он их видел полгода назад, когда, опустившись до переодевания в чадру, навестил виллу в Махде. Было больно видеть следы горя на лице Дии и постоянную тревогу сестры, но хотя бы убедился, что они не нуждаются и могут пользоваться счетами господина Томаса Рэтлиффа, американского подданного. Спасибо отцу за это конспиративное имя, позволившее всей родне заграницей помогать их семье тут. Но вспоминать о жизни и приключениях Томми Рэтлиффа, сначала студента факультета менеджмента туризма в Милане,  а потом бакалавра турбизнеса в далеком Лос-Анджелесе  и вольного музыканта «на полставки», Томас Аль Джаун себе запрещал, хотя и не всегда успешно.

\- Святое дерьмо, в какого нытика я превратился, а? Ты видишь? – Джарван посмотрел на него осуждающе и порысил прочь – у него много дел, шакалов развелось без меры, недосуг всяких слабаков успокаивать. Ну и ладно!

Очередная порция камней  покатилась вниз, и Томми очень хотелось, чтобы хотя бы одному «патриоту» «повезло» – может, хоть тогда мозги встанут на место? Но нет, тут даже гребаный метеорит не поможет, ибо в их головах пусто.

\- Ашраф! Спускайся, надим*! Скоро выдвигаемся! – кто-то из «безмозглых» зовет «на дело» - акция протеста, мать их!

\- Блядь… Шакал тебе друг, урод укуренный!  - вышло недостаточно громко – горло пересохло от жары, а воду с собой не взял.

Участвовать в  мракобесии с перекрытием дороги на Ибри Томми категорически не хотел и не собирался. Он что, идиот? Хотя надо все-таки проследить, чтобы «истинные идиоты» не наделали делов – поедет позже коротким путем на своем квадроцикле и спрячется за дюнами. А сейчас скажется больным или просто забьет на объяснения. Пока такое сходит с рук, ведь он ещё нужен «идейным вождям», а потом надо будет что-то решать. Главное, чтобы до поры до времени удалось балансировать на лезвии кинжала и не показывать, в каком гробу он видел их «священную борьбу» и их самих. Нужна информация, хоть какие-то новые сведения к тому, что уже собрано. В лагере хранить эти скудные сокровища было опасно, для таких целей удачно подошла небольшая пещера в паре километров отсюда. Странное место и даже немного жутковатое, но не ему, любителю хоррор-фильмов, бояться надуманной мистики. Бояться нужно не мертвых и не эфемерных монстров – живые порой творят куда более чудовищные вещи. Разве не так?

В лагере было оживленно – хлопали дверцы потрепанных джипов, урчали моторы квадроциклов. Команды на нимрийском, ругательства на английском, черно-бурые платки на лицах и грязно-белые бурнусы поверх камуфляжа – банда готовится бороться за справедливость. Ага, самое главное в жизни, эта их традиционная справедливость, где нет места иноземцам и неверным. Придурки конченые – да в Беш-Нимре почти у каждого половина родственников за рубежом, а то, что государство по конституции светское, без какой-либо официальной религии, говорит о том, что тут испокон веков селились люди разных конфессий или вообще безбожники. Вот как сам Томми, например. Да, несмотря на мать, убежденную христианку, отца, дед которого усердно исповедовал ислам, и кучу друзей-евреев, Томас Аль Джаун не верил ни в бога, ни в черта, а год назад убедился в этом окончательно. Разве его мать недостаточно молилась, разве мало родственники отца, да и он сам ходили в мечеть? В чем провинился весь его опозоренный ныне клан, в истории которого несколько поколений верной службы на благо Беш-Нимры? Или это чисто вина одного непутевого Томаса, отказавшегося продолжать семейную традицию и делать карьеру в службе безопасности эмира или на военном поприще? Да пошло оно все к дьяволу!

Ха, именно так его и прозвали тут, даже не надо было париться с псевдонимом. Нечистый дух, сын шайтана, дух ночи, а по-нимрийски Ашраф. Причем Томми не пришлось для этого сильно стараться –  вместо символов веры и идейных плакатов или на худой конец пышных красавиц на шатких стенках его хижины красовались Фреди, Мэнсон и Металлика. Плакатик «Экзорциста», к сожалению, не сохранился, а добывать новый ни времени, ни возможности не было.

\- Ашраф, ашраф*! Святые пророки, какая гадость! – один из местных святош орал тогда на весь лагерь. Так и прижилось, чему Томми совсем не огорчался. Он и есть дух ночи, если не по форме, то по призванию. Вот бы ещё сил и возможностей было подстать, чтобы отомстить всем обидчикам и их кровью смыть грязь наветов с честного имени отца! Да, Адиль Аль Намир, ты тоже виноват, ты тоже замарался! Как можно было поверить в такую ерунду, как можно было позволить оклеветать друга и обесчестить весь его род, а самому уйти в тень? Как можно было сломить преданных многие века «волков» и превратить их в бродяг и изгоев без роду и племени? Как, эмир, ты мог приказать похоронить главу клана, как преступника, забыв, как ставил в пример своему сыну верность и ум «княжеского сторожевого пса»? Томми отлично помнит, как Адамас рассказывал это в те далекие дни детства, ещё до того как их отправили в разные школы, в разные страны. Теперь точно наши пути расходятся, ваше высочество, и вряд ли сойдутся вновь, разве что в поединке.

 

С высоты бархана дорога видна прекрасно, как и баррикады, преградившие путь. Около них обреталось несколько замызганных «патриотов», усевшихся прямо на асфальте.

\- Что за идиоты? На хрена весь этот театр? Не терпится стать звездами «ю-туба»? Ну-ну, нужны вы кому больно - снимать вас!

Шанс на проезжих туристов был так же мал, как и терпение Ашрафа, уже час находившегося в разведке. За дюнами с другой стороны, гораздо ближе к дороге наверняка спрятались в засаде остальные «клыки». В звенящей тишине пустыни их разговоры были вполне уловимы для натренированного музыкального слуха. Впрочем, как и рев моторов приближающихся автомобилей. Три белых джипа последней модели на приличной скорости подкатили к баррикаде и резко затормозили. На сигналы клаксонов «протестующие» ответили выкриками и руганью. Дверь первого автомобиля открылась, и из неё вышел высокий мужчина в форме личной охраны эмира.

\- Дурак, какого ты вылез?! – искренне недоумевал Томми, враз растеряв свой пофигистический настрой. В том, что во второй машине один из принцев, не было сомнений – чтобы это понять, не надо было заканчивать военную школу, достаточно просто разглядеть герб с леопардом на боках средней машины. – Блядь, уходи нахуй оттуда и газуй к ебеням! – от злости чуть не сжевал платок, закрывающий лицо. Предчувствие того, что сейчас прямо на его глазах случится нечто ужасное и, возможно, непоправимое окатило ледяной волной с головы до ног – и это при жаре под сорок! Почему-то стало до боли обидно, что ни автомата, ни чего другого, кроме пары ножей, с собой он не взял – а сейчас ведь пригодилось бы!

Как же хреново, когда дурные предчувствия сбываются! С той стороны дороги из засады с ревом выскочили сразу несколько «патриотских» джипов и квадроциклов, с вооруженными боевиками на борту. «Калаши» взяли в прицел весь кортеж правительственных красавцев, второй из которых уже разворачивался, намереваясь рвануть прочь. Но кто же ему даст? От начавшейся пальбы заложило уши, кто-то непонятно зачем бросил дымовуху под колеса последнего джипа, а несколько прицельных очередей совсем обездвижили.

 Дорога назад была теперь заблокирована и своими, и чужими, поэтому машина с принцем на полном ходу съехала с трассы, уклонившись от тарана с бандитами, и понеслась по песку, вздымая тучи пыли. Охранники из первой уже прикрывали отход, пытаясь подстрелить побольше «патриотов», но те все равно лезли на рожон.

«Обкуренные вусмерть!» - только под кайфом можно переть на пули и при этом радостно визжать лозунги. Но такие обдолбыши ничего не боятся, и явно не просто попугать Аль Намира решили!

Томми не выдержал, завел мотор и рванул наперерез особо прытким боевикам на таких же квадроциклах, как и у него самого – более маневренные, чем джипы, они легко носились по песку.

\- Ебись оно конем! Вот же суки! – взревел опальный Синхар, глядя на все это блядство сквозь завесу пыли и дыма. Патриоты все-таки прострелили шины и тачки принца тоже, и та завязла в песке между дюнами. – Ещё не хватало, чтобы вы и тут двери открыли!

Ну да! Так эти умники и сделали – из опущенного стекла показалось дуло автомата, и пули короткими очередями успешно скосили сразу нескольких. Томми чуть не перевернулся, засмотревшись, кто вылез из другой передней двери. Но резкий хлопок сигнальной ракеты привел в чувство. Следом феерично рванул бак простреленного бандитского джипа, уши окончательно заложило от грохота.

\- Блядь-блядь-блядь!! – красавец с ракетницей свалился на песок, а задняя дверца джипа с леопардами уже приоткрылась, как раз подставляя замершему в нескольких метрах стрелку новую цель.

\- Али, с-сука-снайпер-ебаный-в-рот!!!! – во всю глотку орал «символ освобождения» и «жертва политических репрессий» на американском английском, направляя свой квадроцикл прямо на гребаного  Али, который, конечно же, его не слышал в этом безумном хаосе – вторая вонючая дымовуха как раз пошла в ход вместе с очередной сигнальной ракетой. Если Томми хоть что-нибудь понимал в этой жизни, то скоро тут будет рота элитных десантников с воздуха - база в Ибри не так далеко отсюда!

Время словно замедлилось и растянулось бесконечно резиной. Дуло, смотрящее прямо на пока ещё прикрытую дверцей вип-персону, убедило Ашрафа, изрыгающего страшные проклятия - как и подобает нечистой силе -  вмешаться в чужие разборки. Непонятно чья пуля обожгла плечо, после того как Томми ввалился в зону обстрела. Нужно теперь попытаться столкнуть идиота Али с его насеста, а там будь что будет! Сила удара чуть не выбила незадачливого мстителя из седла уже после того, как недавний «соратник по борьбе» свалился на песок. Все смешалось и кубарем понеслось вниз, прямо к машине принца. Все-таки не удержал равновесие, перевернулся, и теперь неконтролируемая техника ещё и придавила сверху. Платок закрыл глаза, а потом стал мокрым и теплым. Кровь? Достать бы нож и покончить с этим фарсом навсегда, но собственные руки предали его.

\- Фак, даже сдохнуть не пришлось… - «по-человечески» утонуло во тьме. Ну и хер с ним.

 

1-3.  
Дорога на Ибри была так же однообразна, как и остальные дороги в окрестностях столицы. Хотя, что уж говорить – Беш-Нимра, как и любое восточное государство, не славилась красотами природы так, как Европа. Все самое привлекательное для глаз традиционно собрано в городах и немногочисленных историко-культурных заповедниках, все остальное пространство страны, а это около 80%, занимала пустыня – прекрасная и величественная, загадочная и необъятная, но, увы, практически одинаковая на протяжении многих и многих километров. Были, конечно, и островки оазисов и гордые развалины древнейших замков, но их разбросало по «океану песков» настолько точечно, что двухчасовая поездка абсолютно не гарантировала встречу с этими достопримечательностями.

Адамас Аль Намир, в общем-то, и не собирался глазеть в окно – что он тут не видел? Первые минут двадцать, пока их маленький караван из трех правительственных джипов не удалился от столицы на достаточное расстояние, принц бегло просматривал на планшете почту и мировые новости за последний час, потом сигнал интернет-соединения пропал, и Адам отложил ставшую бесполезной игрушку. Прохлада кондиционированного салона расслабляла и навевала дремоту. Вместо поездки в Ибри принц с удовольствием занялся бы сейчас дайвингом или попросил бы семейного массажиста Навида – двухметрового застенчивого красавца – размять ему спину и ягодицы. Кстати, заодно можно было бы и сдвинуть с мертвой точки застывшую за последний месяц собственную сексуальную жизнь. Даже несмотря на то, что двухметровые накачанные красавцы не совсем во вкусе принца Беш-Нимры…

 

Визг тормозов и слишком резкая остановка джипа вывели Адамаса из приятной задумчивости. Он не успел даже встревожиться, как впереди послышались сначала ругань, затем хлопок дверцы автомобиля, и почти сразу – короткие автоматные очереди.

\- Мать вашу, что тут происходит?!

Сидящие спереди охранники рванулись к дверцам, но тут же отдернули руки, как обожглись.

\- Разворачивай!

\- Быстро заводи! Это покушение!

\- Да езжай же, дьявол!

Окрики охраны на нимрийском показались принцу почти истеричными, Адам впал в ступор, как только услышал про покушение - такое страшное, жестокое слово, однажды уже изменившее судьбу всей его семьи. Хватать открытым ртом воздух и прижимать руку к груди, словно пойманной в стальные тиски страха – возможно, это не самое достойное поведение для почти эмира. Но уже в следующую секунду очередной резкий маневр джипа, от которого принц подскочил и завалился на бок, больно стукнувшись локтем, быстро привел Адама в чувство.

\- Салиб! Доложите обстановку! Сколько их, что с нашей первой машиной? Файруз, есть запасной ствол?

\- Вижу пять или шесть джипов, господин. Наши… отбиваются, прикрывают.

\- Держите пушку, господин, только… это на самый крайний…

\- Да знаю я! Есть план, как отбиться и обойтись без жертв? Черт, когда уже Наиль наладит тут сотовую связь?!

Все планы, если они и были, полетели к чертям, когда под колеса заднего джипа полетела дымовая шашка. Противный едкий желтый дым дошел и до  них, он забивал легкие и заставлял слезиться глаза. Адам изо всех сил старался не паниковать, с отвращением сжимая в руках шероховатую рукоятку кольта «комбат» - отец предпочитал американские модели оружия, а не русские, как большинство арабских правителей, и принц одобрял его выбор, а вот сейчас искренне надеялся, что ему не придется сделать ни одного выстрела.  На самом деле, паниковать стало практически некогда уже через секунду. Все происходило так быстро, что не успевало сложиться в голове в более-менее ясную картину: автоматные очереди и одиночные хлопки становились все ближе, между ними были слышны визгливые истеричные вопли, до абсурда напоминающие лозунги, грозные окрики охраны принца, рев мотора третьего джипа, в результате неудачного маневра съехавшего с трассы и увязшего в песке. Страх отступил, вместо него пришла злость. Какого хрена?! Кто эти придурки, в своем безумии покусившиеся на своего будущего эмира?! А то, что это не простой разбой на дорогах, было уже понятно и без следствия. Неужели донесения о шайке «борцов за исконные традиции» не отражали всю серьезность положения?

\- Господин!.. Господин, мы выпустили сигнальную ракету! В Ибри должны заметить! Аллахом прошу – не высовывайтесь!

\- Да сижу я!.. Что у нас? Есть потери?

\- Мусад… Простите, господин…

\- ЧТО?!

\- Он выпустил ракету и упал, мы не знаем – жив ли, он откатился чуть вперед… Мы сделаем все, что… Если прикажете, мы попытаемся…

От гнева и новой волны страха – на этот раз за жизнь подчиненного – у Адама перед глазами поплыл кровавый туман. Мат тут не поможет – хоть на английском, хоть на нимрийском – но положив несколько «многоэтажных конструкций», принц почувствовал, что в голове слегка прояснилось.

\- Не вылезайте из машины! Стреляйте отсюда! Еще ракеты есть? Вот дерьмо…

Очередная дымовая шашка закатилась под днище их джипа, окутав его чертовым дымом. Поняв, что он быстрее задохнется от удушья, чем дождется спецназа  из Ибри, принц не выдержал и приоткрыл дверцу автомобиля  – авось клятые говнюки в грязных бурнусах не заметят. Вокруг творился ад, и на секунду Адамасу показалось, что он просто попал в некую параллельную реальность, ведь разве может это все происходить с ним тут – в сердце его родины, на его земле, в двадцать первом веке, в современном мире, мать его!

\- Господин, назад! В машину, быстро!

За долю секунды до этого вопля Адам почувствовал, что он на мушке. Он не видел, кто и откуда целится в него, не мог отследить красный огонек прицела у себя на лбу, но ощущал его каким-то внутренним чутьем, словно ему вдруг  передались инстинкты его леопарда. Время замерло. Между двумя ударами сердца Адам смог только вдохнуть все еще едкий воздух и спокойно подумать: «Конец?»

Все изменилось мгновенно и сразу – ворвавшись в сознание дикими криками, шипением сигнальной ракеты, глухим ударом перевернувшейся рядом техники и проклятьями, изрыгаемыми со всех сторон на арабском и нимрийском. И снова то же неведомое «знание» подсказало, что смертельная опасность миновала. Принц осторожно выдохнул и тут же коротко вскрикнул от неожиданности – ему под ноги кубарем скатилось щуплое тело одного из разбойников. Парень, похоже, был без сознания, бурый от грязи платок – куфия - закрывал его лицо, но в районе лба медленно расползалось пятно крови, еще одно такое же покрыло уже почти все плечо. Вряд ли соображая, что и зачем он делает, Адамас подхватил раненого и рывками затащил на заднее сиденье своего джипа, укладывая безжизненно болтающуюся голову себе на колени и трясущимися пальцами пытаясь нащупать пульс.

\- Есть! Господин – отряд «Кобра» из Ибри в воздухе!

Следующие полчаса Адам пытался прийти в себя в кабине одного из вертолетов и обрести хотя бы внешнюю невозмутимость, подобающую будущему эмиру. Завидев издалека спецназ, грязные выродки исчезли среди барханов, как стая крыс в подвале. Отряд специального назначения разделился, чтобы, не теряя времени, проводить принца до города и одновременно преследовать бандитов, хотя на последнее почти не было шансов: эти отродья шакалов знали пустыню как свои пять пальцев. Пока рано было говорить о потерях, но охрана донесла, что Мусад жив, хоть и в тяжелом состоянии, то же можно было сказать о молодом разбойнике, которого принц так и не отпустил от себя по неизвестной ему самому причине. Прижав к пугающей ране на лбу все ту же куфию, Адам отстраненно замечал, что у парня европейские черты лица, светлая кожа и почти белые волосы, куча пирсинга в ушах, прокол от серьги в нижней губе. Если бы не стандартный для современных бедуинов набор грязного тряпья, можно было бы подумать, что это турист, случайно оказавшийся в гуще внутренних политических событий Беш-Нимры. Вот только лицо этого «туриста» было Адаму неуловимо знакомо…

\- Господин… - серый от пыли и усталости, Файруз почтительно окликнул принца с переднего сидения вертолета. – Этот _меджнун_ выскочил откуда-то сбоку на квадроцикле и сбил снайпера. Фактически…

\- Он спас мне жизнь? – кажется, сегодня Адаму еще не раз придется удивляться или внутренне холодеть от очень неприятных догадок.

Как он раньше не додумался? Сегодня же 21 августа – ровно год с того проклятого дня, когда вследствие еще одного покушения был контужен эмир Адиль Аль Намир… и убит его первый советник – Дирбас Аль Джаун, впоследствии обвиненный в организации государственного переворота. Бывают ли в этом мире настолько прозрачные совпадения?

\- Погоди-ка…

Принц осторожно отвел с окровавленного лба «разбойника» непомерно длинную выцветшую челку, жадно вглядываясь в бледное лицо, покрытое пылью и бурыми разводами.

«Этого не может быть. Этого просто не может быть…»

\- Вы узнали его, господин? Нам взять его под стражу по прибытии? – голос  старшего спецназовца казался обеспокоенным, видимо, Адамас не сумел скрыть эмоции.

\- Нет. Не узнал… просто… он не похож на остальных бедуинов, или кто там они… Нет, не под стражу. Распорядитесь, чтобы в моих покоях в Имра-бейт поставили вторую кровать. Ванну, врача, что там еще…

\- Но господин…

\- Я обязан ему жизнью! Я должен… вернуть долг…

 

***

Это был очень странный вечер. Состояние всеобщего переполоха  преследовало Адама чуть не до полуночи: его личный замок Имра-бейт с трудом успел подготовиться к встрече хозяина, пока слуги сновали туда-сюда, устраивая раненого бедуина в спальне принца, и пока искали врача и готовили покои для всех, кто участвовал в военном столкновении, Адамас проводил экстренное совещание с капитаном «Кобры» и – интерактивно – с начальником совета безопасности в Намире. Одновременно пришлось успокаивать по телефону мать и личного врача отца –  эмир выказывал признаки беспокойства почти в то самое время, когда его сын попал под обстрел в пустыне. А тем временем секретарь принца уже запрашивал данные для осадившей дворец прессы, и с места покушения поступали все новые и новые подробности – от всего этого Адаму хотелось заорать, прогнать всех вон и закрыться в своих покоях с бутылкой хорошего американского виски. Но когда он смог, наконец, переступить порог собственной спальни, не в силах даже толком поблагодарить молчаливых слуг, поддерживающих все это время для него температуру воды в ванне и мгновенно разогревших ужин, в равнодушном небе Беш-Нимры уже несколько часов как висел тусклый желтый полумесяц.

В меру горячая джакузи, легкий массаж плеч и головы и сытный ужин снова сделали из принца человека, а новости от лучшего городского врача даже вернули более-менее стабильное расположение духа.

\- Офицера охраны мы перевели в городскую больницу, в реанимацию, господин. Сейчас его оперируют, но опасности для жизни уже практически нет. Ваш… гость отделался скользящим ранением в плечо и глубокой царапиной на лбу. Без сознания он от потери крови и ушиба головы. Последнее вызывает у меня больше всего опасений… Прошу вас проинформировать меня, когда юноша придет в себя – необходимо исключить обширное сотрясение мозга и вероятность возникновения гематомы.

Отпустив врача и распорядившись, чтобы его устроили со всеми удобствами неподалеку от хозяйских покоев, Адам расположился в широком кресле напротив кровати, принесенной в спешке из гостевых апартаментов. Красное вино лучше шло перед ужином, чем на сон грядущий, но принцу необходимо было немного расслабить мозг и тело, а на банальные транквилизаторы в нынешнем положении он, увы, не имел права.

\- Я не могу поверить, что это ты… Столько лет прошло…

Адамас не замечал, что говорит вслух, его чувства и мысли снова пришли в смятение, и никакое вино тут не смогло бы помочь…

\- Так вот каким ты стал?.. Черт, почему бы нам не встретиться в Лондоне? Ты… отлично вписался бы в нашу неформальную тусовку… Джарван.

От имени, вернее, прозвища, которое Адам не произносил более двадцати лет, по спине прокатилась волна мурашек. Это было так странно – встретить сейчас, при таких необычных обстоятельствах, друга детства, того, с кем вместе лазили воровать лепешки с кухни, с кем сбегали на самый край бесконечного дворцового сада, прячась в кустах и делясь детскими секретами. Они дружили лет до… восьми? Десяти? До тех пор, пока наследника Синхар не отправили в традиционную закрытую школу, а Адаму и Наилю не наняли лучших преподавателей из Европы. Странное дело, принц и не знал, что его давнишний товарищ по играм снова в стране…  не вспоминал о нем до сегодняшнего дня, даже когда пытался разобраться в посмертной вине его отца – Дирбаса Аль Джауна.

Внезапно раненый слабо застонал и попробовал пошевелиться, заставив Адамаса замереть и затаить дыхание от волнения. Длинные, как у  девушки, светлые ресницы дрогнули, веки медленно поднялись, открывая до боли знакомые  кофейно-коричневые глаза – взгляд наследника опального клана постепенно стал более осмысленным и, наконец, остановился на принце, тут же настороженно застыв, словно боясь выразить больше эмоций, чем было для него безопасно.

\- Кхм… Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Адам не был уверен, что «волчонок» хочет быть узнанным, и решил не торопить события, посмотреть, как теперешний почти-разбойник будет себя вести.

\- Я – принц Адамас Аль Намир. Ты находишься во дворце в Ибри, в моих личных покоях. Ты ранен в плечо, но это не опасно. Можешь назвать себя?

«А еще хотелось бы узнать – какого черта ты делал в пустыне среди этих отморозков? И… почему кинулся меня спасать?»

1-4.

*****

Они все-таки его достали! Всей сварой на одного, когда Джарван пытался напиться из небольшой лужи, оставшейся после дождя. Подло? Ха, а чего вы ждали от шакалов? Закон выживания, мать его. И не очень успокаивало то, что этим трусливым  отребьям тоже досталось порядком – их скулеж и жалобные визги доносились даже сейчас.  Отчего они удрали? Непонятно. Легкая добыча и надоедливый конкурент - вот она, лежит с порванной в нескольких местах шкурой, а бурая кровь щедро красит и так красноватый песок. Пустыня все выпьет без остатка – жадная, беспощадная, как сама смерть… или жизнь?

Умирать не хотелось, даже слыша свою гибель в голодном предвкушающем клёкоте кружащих в небе стервятников и чувствуя, как подступающий жар потихоньку высасывает  последние силы. Любое нормальное существо хочет жить, даже если ты волк-одиночка, везде чужой, нигде не свой. Он и так уже побегал немало – словно искал что-то и не мог найти. Может, все-таки есть рай для волков и там будет лучше? Не нужно никуда бежать, ничего не надо искать – красота…

Томми с досадой хмыкнул, не сдержав злой иронии даже во сне – тяжелом, душном, когда каждый вздох дается с трудом, но сил проснуться нет.

«Ты дурак, Джарван! Какой тебе рай, на хрен? Что, подыхать собрался? А вроде так жить хотел!..»

Ухо несчастного волка дернулось, словно в попытке отмахнуться от такого предположения – типа, что ты, человек, о себе возомнил? Не помираю, а просто лег отдохнуть. Сейчас полежу чуток и снова побегу… куда-нибудь.

«Ага, кажись, добегался! Черт! - понятно, почему эти адовы твари дали деру – вот она, смерть, идет, красуясь золотистой шкурой в причудливых узорах темных пятнышек. – Хорош, бля! И принесло же на нашу голову…»

При всей своей предвзятости, Томми не мог не оценить великолепия этой шикарной большой кошки, с достоинством вышагивающей по пустыне – истинный хозяин  своей земли.

«Пиздец нам, Джарван!» - судьба своего волчонка воспринималась  очень близко к сердцу, гораздо ближе, чем собственная. Почему во сне мы так редко в состоянии  что-то поменять, повернуть сюжет в другое, более желанное русло? Разве что, можно проснуться, но сейчас это был явно не тот вариант – бросить друга, пусть и виртуального, в такой трагический момент для опального Аль Джауна было самым невозможным событием. Даже во сне.

Отвлечь, а тем более прогнать красавца-леопарда при всем желании Томми бы не смог, даже если б обладал во сне материальным телом и голосом, а не метался туда-сюда злобным, но беспомощным духом. Хищник почуял свежую кровь и рванул на запах.

«Блядь! Да на хрена он тебе? Вот же сволочь пятнистая!»

«Пятнистая сволочь» тем временем преодолела последние метры и настороженно замерла, принюхиваясь. Волчонок дернулся, тоже почувствовав опасность – запах леопарда наверняка перебил все остальные запахи. Даже человеку Томми он показался каким-то острым, будоражащим и очень опасным. Как тут не паниковать?

А когда зверь нагнул свою башку прямо к рваной ране на боку Джарвана, Томми завыл от боли и обиды – ну почему?! И почему нельзя засунуть голову в песок, как гребаный страус, или хотя бы отвести взгляд? Впрочем, почти сразу бессильная ярость сменилась не менее впечатляющим недоумением – леопард не добивал дармовую тихо поскуливающую от боли добычу, а бережно зализывал ей раны! С ума сойти! Или он так издевается?

«Зачем? Зачем он тебе?!» - заорал Томми, и хищник, будто услышав, поднял голову и предупреждающе рыкнул, сверкая синим взглядом. «МОЙ, МОЁ!» - откровенно читалось в нем, и было ясно, что ждало того, кто осмелится с ним спорить!

Джарван словно очнулся, начал огрызаться и даже сделал попытку отползти  - куда там! Зверище недовольно рыкнул, клацнув зубами, а потом совершенно неожиданно облизал волчонку морду, как своему детенышу. И, обойдя пару кругов вокруг, словно раздумывая, тоже как детеныша схватил за шкирку и потащил офигевшего Джарвана в свое логово.

У Томми даже ругательств на этот случай не нашлось – в полном раздрае чувств он кинулся за ними следом – хоть приглядеть или морально поддержать друга! – но тут его собственное тело внезапно наполнило о себе. От резкой боли в каждой его части Томас и проснулся. Адово пламя! И тут чертов леопард?!

 

****

И все-таки непонятно, от чего конкретно Томми очнулся – от боли, жажды или неясного ощущения тревоги? Поначалу боль затмевала все остальное -  казалось, болит всё, но несколько мучительных секунд спустя Томми понял, что по-настоящему больных мест немного – в основном голова, но и этого хватало, чтобы чувствовать себя вдребезги разбитым. Дерьмо! Ну хотя бы живой, не голый и не связанный, и то хлеб.

Шевелить конечностями или ерзать неудавшийся «патриот» поостерегся, услышав тихий голос, внезапно определившийся как источник той самой тревоги. Томми не смог бы объяснить, почему лежит тихо, не открывая глаз, и присушивается к еле слышным словам, смысл которых не доходил до опухших от боли мозгов. Но звериные инстинкты, будто позаимствованные у того самого волчонка, не подвели на этот раз.

«Джарван? Он сказал «джарван»? Фак!..» - то ли особая интонация, то ли само это прозвище, известное очень немногим, заставило Аль Джауна мужественно приподнять ресницы, за что сразу поплатился новой вспышкой боли, расколовшей череп.

Слава яйцам, удалось довольно успешно взять себя в руки – даже дыхание почти не сбилось. Наконец размытая пятнистая картинка начала приобретать  более или менее четкие контуры. Принц – не узнать характерный профиль, периодически мелькавший в мировой прессе и масс-медиа, было просто невозможно – сидел совсем рядом, задумчивым взглядом блуждая по комнате.

Кстати, комната! Даже при таком ограниченном обзоре и возможностях наблюдателя в глаза бросалось богатое убранство, дорогая  мебель и домашнее одеяние Аль Намира, непринужденная поза которого и некоторые другие еле уловимые признаки говорили о том, что они находятся вдвоем совсем не в тюрьме, а скорее всего в роскошных покоях… принца?

Эта мысль настолько взволновала, что Томми нервно дернулся и не сдержал стона – плечо словно обожгло! Естественно, взгляд Адамаса уставился прямо на него, изучая. А сам принц-регент даже осведомился о самочувствии – вот оно, европейское воспитание!

\- Я – принц Адамас Аль Намир. Ты находишься во дворце в Ибри, в моих личных покоях. Ты ранен в плечо, но это не опасно. Можешь назвать себя?

Одной этой фразой будущий эмир сумел одновременно успокоить и разозлить бывшего наследника Синхар.

«Бля, он не узнал? Не знает, кто я? Вообще не помнит?! Черт, проклятая голова!» - Томми скрипнул зубами, попытался поджать губы, но они не слушались, и тогда горло хрипло  выдало то, в чем давно остро нуждалось.

\- Пить… Воды… Можно?.. – ну да, промолчать совсем было нельзя, а представляться полностью не было ни сил, ни желания. Надо выждать время и посмотреть, что будет дальше.

Адамас ещё пару секунд сверлил его сканирующим взглядом, а потом, непонятно хмыкнув, поднес к губам «больного на всю голову» стакан воды. Это, кстати, являлось показательным жестом, если знать обычаи – ведь его высочество мог запросто проигнорировать просьбу, в лучшем случае вызвав прислугу или заставив тянуться самому. А в худшем… Черт возьми, что у него на уме?

Томми неловко повернулся, пытаясь перехватить стакан поудобнее и притянуть к пересохшим губам. Притянул! Правда, вместе с рукой принца, от чего сам же дернулся, расплескав драгоценную воду, и зашипел от боли в плече.

Принц удивленно хлопнул ресницами и фыркнул, вкладывая полупустой стакан в руку покрасневшего с досады Томми. Бля, ну что за хрень, а?

Вода бальзамом полилась на душу и в горло. Томми пил неприлично жадно, громко сглатывая – позорище! С другой стороны, какого он тушуется как девица? Можно подумать, неловкость сейчас его главная проблема!

Стакан опустел, и Томми даже сам героически пристроил его на низком столике рядом.

\- Ну так что, мне повторить вопрос? – чертов принц иронично поднял бровь и устроился в своем кресле поудобнее. – Ты помнишь свое имя?

Идея прикрыться амнезией с подачи принца буквально витала в воздухе как самое простое решение, но почему-то упрямый Аль Джаун не спешил ею воспользоваться – было стойкое ощущение ловко расставленной ловушки, правда, пока непонятно, где именно?

\- Вряд ли… гхм… вряд ли мое имя вас обрадует, ваше высочество… - собственный скрипучий голос был почти неузнаваем, а Томми сознательно профукивал реальный шанс «потерять память» - ну не идиот ли? Впрочем, может, и не идиот, если подумать – принц же не наивная ромашка, наверняка уже навел справки, кто ему умудрился свалиться на голову.

\- Ну об этом позволь мне судить, парень, - английским разговорным Аль Намир владел не хуже жителей туманного Альбиона. – Впрочем, как хочешь, у тебя есть время подумать, а я позову врача – пусть проверит твою больную голову!

Томми мысленно взвыл – всю лекарскую братию он не любил ещё с детства, не доверял им ни на грош, а больницы вызывали чуть ли ни панический ужас. А тут ещё кто-то будет лезть в его собственную голову – кошмар!

И видно, что-то такое отразилось на лице, раз его злорадное высочество мерзко хихикнул и свалил за дверь.

Долго готовиться к неизбежному ему не дали. Высокий средних лет нимриец в традиционной одежде вошел вслед за принцем и молодым парнем с подносом – этот, скорее всего, из обслуги – поставил поднос и вышел.

\- Ну-с, молодой человек, как ваше самочувствие? – доктор без особых церемоний присел рядом и сразу начал доставать свои пыточные приспособления – ну хоть скальпеля тут не было!

Аль Намир снова устроился в своем кресле и принял из рук слуги чашку горячего чая – готовится к представлению? Томми невольно подобрался и поправил свою рубашку и одеяло.

\- Нормально, не стоит беспокойства, хаджи*, - Томми старался быть вежливым, на что доктор сдержанно улыбнулся и начал обстрел вопросами и командами типа «покажите язык», «а в голове шумит?», «посмотрите сюда, не двоится?» и прочая. Принц успел допить свой чай, заинтересованно) поглядывая на мучения своего… пленника? Но пока не вмешивался. Наконец неуёмный врач подобрался к опасным темам.

\- Какой сегодня день?

\- Хреновый… эээ… третий на неделе.

\- Хорошо. Число, месяц помните?

\- Август, двадцать первое, - Томми поморщился – он чувствовал, что будет дальше. Удивительно, почему не с него начали?

\- Как вас зовут? – синие глаза принца торжествующе полыхнули.

\- Джарван… Джарван Аль Ашраф, хаджи. А как мне обращаться к вам?

\- Хм, хаджи Амаль Аль Ахдир - уважаемый доктор нашего клана, - принц любезно представил доктора, который в ответ вежливо склонил голову. Томми продолжал осторожно высматривать реакцию высочества на свои «откровения». Если тогда ему не послышалось, то Адамас должен сообразить, что Томми практически не соврал – его действительно так звали, пусть разные люди и в разное время, но точно именно его.

\- Ну и как вы находите самочувствие моего… гостя, Амаль-хаджи? С Джарваном ничего страшного не стряслось?

Вряд ли Томми удалось спрятать свое изумление полностью – он так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом. Гость? Джарван? Черт, хитрый кошак решил поиграть?

\- О, все не так серьезно, как я думал. Молодой человек, видно, родился под счастливой звездой, - доктор быстро собрал свои инструменты и поднялся. – Через неделю почти все заживет – надо только вовремя делать перевязку и принимать вот эти лекарства согласно рецепту – это обезболивающее и антибиотик. Храни вас ваш бог, ас-сайед* Аль Ашраф. Ваше высочество, я могу удалиться?

\- О, да, конечно, Амаль. Файруз вас проводит. Хотя я думал, что без нескольких инъекций внутримышечно не обойтись! – вот же гад пятнистый!

Врач ушел, и между ними предсказуемо повисла неловкая пауза. Томми решил упорно молчать, пока его не спросят прямо или не объяснят, на кой черт вся эта комедия?

\- Хм… Ашраф? Очень интересно. И с каких это пор «сын дьявола» спасает «презренных леопардов, забывших заветы отцов»? – почти прямая цитата из последней листовки «патриотов».

\- С тех самых. Каков отец, таков и сын, не правда ли, Адамас-хаджи?

Воздух, казалось, повеял зноем пустыни. Но первым отводить взгляд никто не хотел. Пусть примет как вызов, пусть отправит в кутузку или прибьет, но отказываться от того, что сделал, Томми не станет. Вот так, Джарван, мы оба в лапах гребаных леопардов, но хрена с два им с нами будет просто.

\- Что ж, звучит весьма «патриотично», но только ничего не объясняет и заставляет гадать о мотивах. Удачное стечение обстоятельств или хитрая многоходовая операция? И что «волчонок» делал в компании этих конченых отморозков? В любом случае сплошной туман, а я хочу, наконец, ясности, - и голос, и манеры принца изменились, стали жестче, а поза перетекла в нечто хищное и опасное. Но это не испугало, наоборот.

\- Ваше высочество путает волка с шакалом, впрочем, не в первый раз и не вы один! – Томми подскочил, не обращая внимания на гул в голове и запылавшее плечо. – Хотя, возможно, леопардам предательство друзей уже кажется в порядке вещей? Но для нас это не так…

Почти неуловимое глазу движение и принц навис над ним в полный рост, глаза горели синим пламенем, а ноздри трепетали.

\- Ты нарываешься, Джарван! Не Синхар учить Леопарда, не после того, как год назад!..

\- Ну да, Великий Намир всегда все лучше знает! – Томми дернул ворот рубашки – она душила его, еле сдерживаемые слезы обиды с трудом удалось загнать обратно. – Зачем беспокоить себя утомительными проверками – все же и так понятно, «ху из ху»?! Или так удобно было избавиться от сильного клана, а? Бей своих, чтоб боялись чужие, так, Адамас?

Томми ждал, что его ударят или, ещё лучше, зарубят вон той славной саблей, висящей  рядом на стене – прекрасная смерть! – но широкий замах руки так и остался замахом, а глаза принца стали почти черными от расширившихся зрачков. Глубокий вдох и шумный выдох, и его высочество действительно показал класс в умении владеть собой – куда там плебеям!

\- Аль Намир всегда помнит, что такое честь. И если тебе есть, что сказать, слово леопарда, я тебя выслушаю. Но выбирай слова, Джарван, тем более что не только ты потерял отца год назад – эмир не может сам лично ни призвать к ответу, ни свидетельствовать, разве ты не знал?!

Томми неловко переступил коленями по кровати и потерял равновесие, чуть не свалившись с неё, но принц успел поддержать, помог устроиться на постели, как будто они не орали друг на друга только что, и совсем другим голосом продолжил.

\- Черт, вся повязка промокла, вот же!.. Придется наложить новую, - Томми дернулся в сторону, но принц удержал. – Тшшш… безумный, щас опять ударишься… Ха, будто мы поменялись местами… В детстве все больше мне доставалось от себя же…

Томми невольно улыбнулся – воспоминания об упитанном рыжем друге, временами поражавшем своей неловкостью, нахлынули сами. Фак! Нельзя так раскисать, не время, но…

\- Вот, выпей лекарство – Амаль плохого не посоветует. Ха, я так и знал, что от уколов ты бы полез на стену – помнишь, как тебя та бешеная тварь укусила? Те сорок уколов даже я не забуду…

\- Адам… не надо… - слабый голос скорее щенка, чем раненного волка, но разве это может остановить короля пустыни? Горячая ладонь ласково погладила здоровое плечо, а потом поправила подушки и сползшее одеяло.

\- Тебе надо поспать, Томми-джарван, вот только сменим повязку… И поесть бы тоже не мешало, - принц поднялся и отошел вглубь комнаты, Томми перестал его видеть, но услышал характерный сигнал телефона. – И ещё… Ты остаешься здесь… со мной, как мой гость, так удачно спасший мне жизнь. Об остальном всем знать необязательно. Я так хочу. Надеюсь, ты не думаешь сбежать, мм?

Томми промолчал, хотя ответа Адамас и не ждал – уже отдавал распоряжения по телефону, расхаживая по комнате. Внезапно все силы кончились, и тело и мозг впали в какое-то оцепенение – может, лекарство начало действовать? Единственное, что ещё волновало – внимательный взгляд Аль Намира, контролировавший и ход перевязки, и почти насильную кормежку бульоном, и даже переодевание – «дорогой гость не должен страдать от неудобства»! Хорошо хоть в уборную  не сунулся, но проконтролировал и вход и выход оттуда – ужас! «Гость» или «вип-пленник» - какая разница! – но леопард своего не упустит. Хоть бы во сне не явился – было бы чересчур для одного долгого дня!

 

1-5  
\- Еще молока, господин?  
Адамас вздрогнул, выныривая из своих размышлений, рассеянно кивнул и таким же наклоном головы поблагодарил слугу, обслуживающего его за завтраком. Здесь, в Ибри, принц не чувствовал себя настолько дома, как во дворце в Намире, но ему не хотелось демонстрировать это целому штату обслуживающего персонала, старающегося угодить своему хозяину, уловить малейшее его желание. И все же, Адама тянуло домой, успокоить мать, увидеть собственными глазами, что отцу не стало хуже от пережитого волнения. Наследный принц готов был сорваться с места уже сейчас, как только закончит завтрак, но, увы – его нежданный гость был еще не готов ни к переезду, ни к перелету, а оставлять его одного в Ибри Адамас не решался… вернее, считал опасным, недальновидным… или просто – не хотел.  
Мысли неизбежно вернулись ко вчерашнему вечеру или, скорее, ночи – к странной встрече, к их не менее странному разговору, если так можно было назвать ненавязчивый допрос, приведший почти к ссоре и закончившийся, к их обоюдному удивлению, дружескими воспоминаниями. Все получилось так сумбурно, так… нелогично.  
Адаму действительно было необходимо удостовериться, что перед ним его давнишний друг детства – ныне опальный наследник рода Синхар – Томас Аль Джаун, но упрямый «волчонок» почти сходу развернул разговор в другое русло, доведя их до взаимных оскорблений и угроз!  
«Упрямец. Всегда таким был, сколько помню, тебя сроду было не переспорить… Но всегда был верным. Самым преданным… даже когда получал за меня нагоняи от отца…»  
Сейчас уже можно было перестать врать самому себе – гораздо важнее, чем признание принадлежности к заговорщикам, объяснение своих мотивов и прочая политическая лабуда, для Адама оказалось получить подтверждение, что хотя бы в одном его бывший друг Джарван остался прежним – тем самым верным «сторожевым псом», как отец с уважением и гордостью называл весь клан Синхар. До того момента, пока один из них – самый верный, самый преданный – не послал ему пулю в спину.  
Сердце снова сжало ледяными пальцами – эта чертова встреча с прошлым грозила разрушить с таким трудом возведенную стену самообладания и смирения в душе наследного принца. И вот теперь опять – как год назад - боль, неверие, опустошение, обида мешали мыслить ясно и справедливо. А теперь ко всем этим деструктивным эмоциям прибавились еще и сомнения…  
«…Зачем беспокоить себя утомительными проверками – все же и так понятно: «ху из ху»?! Или так удобно было избавиться от сильного клана, а? Бей своих, чтоб боялись чужие, так, Адамас?»  
Черт побери, Джарван говорил с такой обвиняющей яростью, как будто был на сто процентов уверен в невиновности своего отца, своего клана! Но как же быть с неопровержимыми доказательствами – письмами, денежными чеками – хранившимися теперь в кабинете будущего эмира в секретном отделении правительственного сейфа?   
«Кажется, нам снова придется поговорить о наших отцах, Томас… как бы тебе, да и мне, ни был неприятен этот разговор. И лучше бы у тебя нашлось что-то посущественнее, чем пустые обвинения в оскорбленной невинности…»  
\- Господин! Простите, господин, но… молодой хаджи… Кажется, у него лихорадка…  
Принц вскочил со своего по-восточному низкого и глубокого кресла с такой поспешностью, что опрокинул стоящую на самом краю столика чашку с латте – свое излюбленное лакомство со времен Оксфорда. Закусив губу, чтобы не смутить испуганно вздрогнувшего слугу неуместным ругательством, Адамас бросился в свои покои, уговаривая себя не бежать и вообще не терять величественности, которую от него тут все подспудно ждали. А пока принц вполне «величественно», хоть и торопливо, шел с террасы на нижнем ярусе замка в свои покои, расположенные на втором этаже, у него было время подумать: почему внезапно вернувшийся друг детства, который еще может оказаться подосланным заговорщиками шпионом, настолько сильно завладел его мыслями? Почему ему так важно состояние младшего Аль Джауна? Почему так необходимо, чтобы с Томасом… с Томми все было хорошо?  
«Запоздалое чувство вины? Типа – дети не в ответе за отцов, и все в этом духе?»  
К сожалению или к счастью, но Адамас не успел найти ответы на эти волнующие его вопросы: в спальне он наткнулся на перепуганного добела молоденького служку, который дрожащими руками менял компрессы на лбу больного, явно не зная, чем еще может ему помочь и отвести от себя гнев господина. Завидев принца, мальчишка сложился в поклоне и по всем признакам собрался бухнуться на колени, что ему удалось бы, не успей Адам поймать его за плечо и выпрямить, постаравшись не показать при этом своего раздражения – сохранившиеся кое-где древние порядки Беш-Нимры иногда вызывали в будущем эмире зубную боль и приступы ярости.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо… как тебя зовут? Хасим, ты сделал все что мог, спасибо тебе. Теперь беги, позови доктора Аль Ахдира – знаешь, где его покои? Вот и отлично, давай, поспеши.  
Как только за пареньком закрылась дверь, Адам уселся на кровать рядом с Джарваном, тревожно вглядываясь в лицо больного. А тому явно стало намного хуже, чем было вчера: кожа покраснела, как от жара, на лбу и висках выступила испарина, губы запеклись. Томас метался головой по подушке, хрипло выдыхал и шарил по покрывалу здоровой рукой, пока принц не перехватил ее, ласково, но твердо прижав к груди «волчонка». Джарван вцепился в ладонь бывшего друга мертвой хваткой и затих, а Адамас до самого прихода врача боролся с приступами паники, пугающими его самим своим появлением.  
\- Доброе утро, господин…  
\- Амаль, почему ему стало хуже?! Ты сказал, что ничего страшного, что он поправится, но…  
\- Прошу прощения, господин, дайте мне осмотреть его… Мне нужно… могу я… Кхм. Ваше высочество, мне необходимо его раздеть и осмотреть, но ваше… непосредственное участие немного…  
\- Да, прости… сейчас…  
Отцепить Томми от руки принца оказалось делом нелегким, и эта странная потребность в контакте, в нем самом, почему-то делала Адаму больно, рождала желание взять опального Аль Джауна под свою защиту, оберегать, не оставлять больше одного.  
\- Хмм… Не типично, но ничего страшного. По-видимому, хаджи Аль Ашраф вчера потратил больше сил, чем нужно, возможно, сказался пережитый стресс… В общем, я возьму анализ крови на предмет воспаления и усилю антибиотики… Правда, с вашего позволения, господин… инъекции были бы эффективнее…  
\- Ладно, хорошо, пусть будут инъекции – пока он… все равно ничего не соображает… Надеюсь, ты прав, и с… Джарваном все будет в порядке.  
\- Я пришлю результаты анализов и сиделку из нашей клиники. Не волнуйтесь, Господин, я уверен, что юноша пойдет на поправку уже очень скоро.  
Сиделку Адам выселил в соседние покои почти сразу. Находиться не рядом с больным другом – и теперь уже безо всяких дурацких приставок, типа «бывший», было невыносимо, принц все равно ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться, терял аппетит и каждые пять минут справлялся о состоянии Томми-Джарвана. Устав бороться с самим собой, Адамас обустроил в спальне походный кабинет, и вел дела и переговоры через интернет, сидя на кровати Томаса, перебирая пальцами одной руки волосы на его макушке, невзначай проверяя тыльной стороной ладони, не спал ли жар. Больной просыпался редко и почти не соображал, где находится: хрипло просил пить или порывался встать, виснул на принце, когда тот тащил его в туалет и снова засыпал, привалившись щекой к теплому бедру своего будущего господина. Адаму это было только на руку: во-первых, так получалось четыре раза в день ставить Джарвану уколы, которых – как принц помнил - тот до ужаса боялся с самого детства, а во-вторых… Во-вторых, можно было беззастенчиво разглядывать изящного, но мужественного красивого юношу, в которого превратился друг. И в очередной раз ловить себя на размышлениях о том, что Томми, в отличие от оставленного дома чудо-массажиста, полностью соответствует вкусам будущего эмира Беш-Нимры. И ругать себя за недостойные мысли, усилием воли прогоняя с губ мечтательную улыбку и отдергивая руки от случайно оголившейся незагорелой поясницы над сползшими хлопковыми шароварами, в которого больного переодели в Имра-бейт. 

  
Доктор Аль Ахдир не обманул – состояние Томаса стабилизировалось уже через сутки. Джарван все еще спал почти все время, но уже просто от слабости, жар больше не возвращался, обе раны затягивались, и теперь, просыпаясь, наследник Синхар смущался своего расхристанного вида, виновато отводил взгляд, озвучивая свои потребности, и неизменно удивленно во все глаза смотрел на наследного принца, охотно выполняющего роль сиделки. Адама это забавляло, но подшучивать над «волчонком» было рановато, и он ограничивался сдержанными ободряющими улыбками и вопросами о самочувствии, а также тем, что снова попросил врача заменить инъекции на таблетки. Адамас так привык к постоянной заботе о своем вновь обретенном приятеле за эти два дня, что уже с грустью думал о тех временах, когда Томми окончательно поправится и вряд ли одобрит такую близость между ними. Но пока еще взлохмаченная голова крепко спящего Джарвана уютно устроилась на бедре Адамаса Аль Намира, регента и будущего эмира Беш-Нимры, и можно было не думать о будущем.  
\- Господин, профессор Карпентер прибыл с докладом, как вы просили.  
Будить Томми, заснувшего недавно после очередной порции бульона и таблеток, совсем не хотелось, и после недолгих колебаний Адам распорядился привести профессора прямо в спальню, предупредив его о необходимости говорить тихо.  
\- Простите, профессор, мне придется принять вас в такой неформальной обстановке, но… я не могу оставить друга, он только недавно пошел на поправку, и…  
\- Ничего, ничего! Он нам не помешает, хаджи… Вернее… я надеюсь, что не помешаю вам… то есть…  
\- Все в порядке, профессор, просто постараемся говорить тихо. Так что там за срочность с раскопками?  
Профессор Карпентер, ученый археолог из США, по приглашению младшего принца Наиля заведовал исследованиями древних находок на территории Беш-Нимры. Как любое восточное государство, земля «Дома Леопарда» хранила в себе множество тайн, захороненных в песках городов и целых древних цивилизаций. В частности, недалеко от Ибри, по легендам когда-то был загадочный город Убар, славившийся своими благовониями и цветными алмазами, и полностью ушедший под песок вследствие небольшого землетрясения или кары небес – кому как удобно верить. В этих местах действительно за последние годы нашлось много интересного, включая пресловутые цветные алмазы, поэтому эмир Аль Намир – а теперь и наследный принц – не скупились на субсидирование раскопок и дальнейших научных изысканий, а младший «леопард», по мнению брата, так совсем свихнулся на этих легендах.  
\- Я постараюсь кратко, ваше высочество… Да, речь о новом районе раскопок – чуть в стороне от центра Убара. Мы, как я уже докладывал месяц назад, снова обратились к картам греческого географа Клавдия Птолемея и сравнили их со снимками высокого разрешения с трех спутников NASA, а один российский взяли для уточнения. Сначала все совпадало с прежними заключениями - и нашими, и англичан. Но неделю назад нам удалось получить спектральные снимки нашей территории – дорогущие, но они того стоят, ваше высочество!  
\- Ближе к делу, профессор, что вы обнаружили? – Адам реже общался с Карпентером, чем отец или брат, но уже успел понять, что о своем любимом деле этот странный нетщеславный американский еврей может говорить часами и днями, если его вовремя не остановить.  
\- Да! Так вот… Методом дистанционного геофизического зондирования мы построили компьютерную 3D-модель для поиска золота – в Убаре все дома и храмы были отделаны им в огромных количествах!.. Вот она, взгляните, правда, здорово? Мой сын, Айзек, разработал программу… Как, непонятно? Да вот же, желто-золотым выделена наибольшая концентрация искомого вещества, то есть там, где оно точно есть! Ничуть не мало, мой принц! Вы только взгляните – сколько желтого цвета концентрируется в одном месте! А вот тут, в стороне от основных раскопок вообще аномалия!  
Адам изо всех сил пытался вникнуть в странные схемы и фотографии. Не то чтобы его не интересовало золото, но в идеале он хотел бы думать о нем в виде аккуратных слитков в правительственном банке. Тревожно поглядывая на спящего Томаса и мысленно обещая брату Наилю припомнить должок, принц терпеливо склонился к вороху бумаг и раскрытому ноутбуку профессора Карпентера, поощряя его продолжать… и поскорее перейти к главному.  
\- Пришлось перелопатить горы песка, и потом мы наткнулись вот на это – взгляните на снимки! Нет, это не просто дыры в земле и камни – это начало великой сенсации! Это легендарный Храм Бессмертия, безусловно! Я рассказывал принцу Наилю про него… Хорошо, буду краток, да… А! Так вот, именно в храме Бессмертия, по мнению Лоуренса Аравийского, находился секрет пресловутого Эликсира долголетия. Представляете, и мы его нашли! Нет, не рецепт. Пока только храм, вернее, его часть… Но! Вот смотрите, ваше высочество, видите? Да! Золотой леопард – один из мифических хранителей города! И он уже в вашем хранилище! Около 500 килограммов чистого золота, а глаза! Вы видите эти глаза? Нет, не закрыты, а прикрыты – леопард отдыхает! – это же голубые бриллианты! О! И довольно прилично ограненные! Ах, да! Вот смотрите, мы нашли в том же месте два совершенно одинаковых коричневых бриллианта удивительной чистоты: статуя какого-то животного - Айзек подозревает, что это был волк, а мои помощники считают, что грифон - была разрушена землетрясением очень давно, наверное, при падении нашего метеорита. Про золото и самоцветы даже говорить не буду, вот смотрите сами, шкатулку с камнями я принес с собой – меня ваша охрана как военного преступника везла, за решеткой и под конвоем! Там ещё сохранились интереснейшие фрески и образцы окаменелостей благовоний – они ценились куда дороже золота в те времена.  
Трудно было не проникнуться и не заразиться энтузиазмом профессора, особенно взвешивая в ладони диковинные алмазы чистого цвета дорогого коньяка… что-то так напомнившего принцу… Да и на золотого леопарда захотелось посмотреть. Но разговор пора было сворачивать: подходило время ужина и лечения Томми, да и у самого Адамаса уже голова шла кругом от восторженного шепота профессора Карпентера.  
\- Я впечатлен, профессор! Обещаю, что приду посмотреть на вашу добычу, как только… немного улажу все дела. А пока… перейдем к вашей просьбе. Принц Наиль что-то говорил о дополнительных субсидиях?  
Остаток разговора уже не занял столько времени: Адам, не споря, подписал разрешение на раскопки в новых секторах, заручившись обещанием не трогать территорию заповедника аравийских леопардов, расположенного близ Намира – собственность клана. Дав заочно согласие на субсидии очередных спектральных исследований найденного храма Бессмертия, принц, наконец, выпроводил довольного профессора, а когда взглянул на своего «больного», наткнулся на вполне осмысленный и немного любопытный взгляд коньячных глаз. Два крупных алмаза точно такого же цвета лежали на подушке рядом, и Адам не смог удержаться от шутки.  
\- Пока ты спал, я разгадал твою тайну… - Джарван еле заметно побледнел и недоуменно нахмурился, вызвав у принца торжествующую усмешку. – Эти камни были найдены рядом со статуей золотого леопарда, говорят, они были вставлены в скульптурное изображение пустынного волка… Похоже, наши животные не первый век охотятся бок о бок?..  
Оставив своего «волчонка» с открытым ртом переваривать информацию, чрезвычайно довольный собой Адамас Аль Намир блаженно потянулся всем телом, разминая затекшие от долгого сидения мышцы, и отправился подавать распоряжение об ужине и лекарствах. Удивленный, но уже совсем не настороженный взгляд сверлил его между лопаток, и почему-то от этого хотелось широко улыбаться.

 

1-6.

Сон и на этот раз не был спасением от реальности – уж лучше вовсе не спать! Горячее марево поглотило почти полностью, словно раскаленные дюны навалились всей массой, не давая ни двинуться, ни нормально вздохнуть.

Жарко-жарко-жарко! Гребаный ад поймал Томми, который был даже рад, что Джарван сейчас не мучается вместе с ним.

Непонятно с каких причин и неизвестно откуда появилась уверенность, что с другом будет все в порядке – теперь не только выживет, но и, возможно,  избавится от порядком надоевшего одиночества.

А вот сам Томми, наоборот, чувствовал себя один на один с адовой пустыней, которая подобралась слишком близко, не желая выпускать свою добычу из жестоких объятий.

«Не убежишь, волк! – шипела она, щедро окуная по горло в песок и сдавливая незащищенную шею. – Хватит дергаться, Синхар!» И снова злой иссушающий ветер воет в ушах, и даже слезы иссякли под воспаленными веками. Чертово пекло!

Иногда что-то блаженно холодное ложилось на лоб, и сразу хотелось стонать, но уже не от боли, а от пусть краткого, но удовольствия.  Но эти минуты вязли, тонули в жарком плену лихорадочного бреда.

Потом стало ещё хуже. Сквозь красно-бурую пелену песка Томми увидел отца в развевающихся погребальных одеждах. Снова поднялась в душе вина и обида за обстоятельства, не позволившие успеть на похороны с другого конца света. Может, если бы поторопился, то смог бы остановить этот чертов молох, раздавивший их всех сфабрикованными «неопровержимыми доказательствами».

Дирбас не смотрел на сына – его лицо, почти полностью скрытое куфией, было обращено к бескрайним барханам. От стыда и обиды стало совсем невозможно дышать – отец не замечал, не удостаивал ни словом, ни взглядом, хотя оно и понятно. Не смог, не оправдал и почти сдался -  разве это его наследник, разве это достойно Синхар? А теперь вот даже и не хрена не мститель, так, сплошное недоразумение, больное к тому же…

«Отец… Я помню, что должен! Найду этих сволочей, перегрызу им глотки!.. Вот только приду в себя немного…» - Томми тщетно пытался объяснить, убедить, что ещё может справиться – зыбучие пески тянули вниз, словно кандалами сковывая ноги.

Ветер рванул белый платок с лица старшего Аль Джауна, и Томми изо всех сил потянулся к застывшей безмолвной фигуре, но рука бессильно сгребла раскаленный воздух напополам с песком.

«Подожди меня!..» - слова захлебнулись в песке, сухие губы не слушались. Ещё одна упрямая попытка, и ещё одна… Полное ощущение, что он пытается выплыть из раскаленной закручивающейся воронки, стараясь зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь устойчивое в этом изменчивом адовом пекле.

И когда уже совсем выдохся, ему удалось! Не жалкий высохший куст и не раскаленный камень попался под руку, а чья-то теплая живая рука надежно и сильно ухватила его, вытягивая на поверхность. Медленно, буквально по сантиметру тело выбиралось наверх, и вот уже твердая земля под ногами. Но, даже выбравшись, Томми не собирался упускать свою добычу. Волк он ли кто? Ему сейчас нужно схватить покрепче и прижаться к этому островку надежности среди жаркого хаоса – тем более, что так ему легче дышать. Внезапный спаситель был очень силен – Томми чувствовал это и старался не мешать, потому что своих сил остался мизер, и их он потратил, чтобы повернуться в ту сторону, где раньше была закутанная в белое фигура. Она и сейчас там была, хотя уже гораздо дальше, почти у самого края бури. В последний момент призрачный Дирбас обернулся и Томми готов был поклясться, что улыбнулся им и махнул рукой на прощание. В следующую секунду волна песка скрыла все из глаз, но Томми уже там не было – теперь перед глазами мутно дрожал узорчатый высокий потолок, золотыми росписями уводя расфокусированный взгляд вниз.

Глаза слипались, а в голове смешались сон, явь, его фантазии и даже то, о чем он никогда и не подумал бы, если был бы здоров. С его телом что-то делали, даже кололи и тянули больную руку, а он не мог сопротивляться, хоть и бурчал недовольно – все его мысли были вокруг того, как бы удержаться тут и не провалиться снова в тот мучительный кошмар. А его спаситель, хоть теперь и не держал его за руку, был где-то рядом – вот, это же его голос? - но этого было мало. Для гарантии нужно было схватить покрепче и не отпускать, пока все не пройдет!

Во сне можно не раздумывать, реально ли это или нет, есть ли у него право и хочет ли того же принц. Томми лишь эгоистично чувствовал, как ему спокойнее и лучше. А значит, можно сжать сильные пальцы или придвинуться как можно ближе, вдыхая знакомый запах и расслабиться, когда та же ладонь легко ерошит его волосы, убирая челку с закрытых глаз. Или же вовсе прижаться щекой к теплому крепкому бедру, сползая с подушки – вот тогда, его сон становился почти счастливым, как в детстве, без кошмаров и боли. Чудеса.

О, зато он вспомнил, как когда-то краснел и смущался – давно, ещё подростком. И вот теперь снова! А все почему? Да потому, что несносное высочество ТАК на него смотрит, хоть и делает вид, что случайно. Может, так и есть, но Томми от этого не легче – он и так не знал, как себя вести, и что можно сказать в свое оправдание. Хотя, что тут скажешь, если почти коронованная особа водит тебя в туалет, кормит с ложечки или поит лекарством? Или как объяснить, что вы оба обретаетесь мало того, что в одной комнате, так ещё почти все время на одной кровати? Ужас!

Но муки совести удобно было отодвинуть куда подальше, по крайней мере, пока это удавалось – совесть была так же слаба, как и он сам, и так же почти все время спала сном младенца.

Да, кстати, время. Оно, оказалось, может забить на все законы физики и идти, как ему хочется. Томми вообще его не отслеживал – было не до того, хотя все чаще просыпался и просто лежал с закрытыми глазами и слушал.

Голос Адамаса обладал странными свойствами – Томми мог его слушать часами, даже не вникая, о чем речь. Началось все с коротких фраз, команд или даже просьб, обращенных к нему: «ну, давай, Томми, ещё одну!», «не упрямься, Джарван, доктор сказал, что надо!», «тшшш, я знаю, что больно, но скоро пройдет», «о, жара больше нет, правда здорово?», «ты молодец сегодня, но лекарство все равно пить будем!» А потом Томми стал прислушиваться и к негромким разговорам по телефону, и тихому бормотанию под нос каких-то заумных книжных фраз или даже к беседам с редкими посетителями – врачом, слугами или охраной.

На этот раз Джарван проснулся от того, что голос гостя был незнакомым – высоким и с типичным американским акцентом. Плюс особенности выговора и нестандартная тема укрепили желание вникнуть в разговор. Это получилось не сразу: Томми долго боролся с сонливостью и отвлекающими моментами вроде легкого запаха духов Адамаса, пропитавшего воздух, или непринужденных прикосновений – поправить больному одеяло, убрать волосы с лица, а заодно проверить, нет ли жара.

Но потом Томми с интересом вслушивался в увлеченный доклад профессора Карпентера – его в Беш-Нимре знали все, кто учился в школе и не был старше пятидесяти. Старый друг эмира был известен своей эксцентричной любовью к науке и увлеченностью древней историей этих земель. Ради этого, говорят, он давным-давно покинул благоустроенную Америку и поселился в Ибри. Тот, кто нашел знаменитый метеорит, теперь расхаживал по спальне принца, и Томми даже не надо было открывать глаз и поворачиваться, чтобы видеть, как «сумасшедший» профессор размахивает руками или лохматит остатки своей седой гривы. Удержаться от улыбки помогало только то, что предмет разговора был чуть ли не фантастическим – древний город сокровищ, в котором жили, как говорили предания, древние прародители некоторых кланов, якобы знавшие секрет бессмертия и умевшие летать, был уникальной находкой, поднявшей Беш-Нимру и в этой области.

Вся научная хрень с заумными методами и программами благополучно прошла мимо мозга – ему выздоравливать надо, а не ещё больше свихнуться! – но Томми в очередной раз сделал вывод, что евреи большей частью жутко умные, особенно если им это выгодно, и отделаться от них, когда им что-то надо, просто нереально. Вот и Адамас решил, что легче все дать, чем объяснить, почему нет. Молодец, проф!

Однако кое-что насторожило Томми и даже вывело из расслабленно-заинтересованного состояния в довольно напряженное – мистер Карпентер назвал новые районы для раскопок, среди которых был как раз тот, где Томми организовал свой тайник.

«Черт-черт-черт! Если так пойдет, то там всё оцепят и огородят, что не проберешься, даже если будешь косплеить ящерицу! Золотые кошаки и не того стоят!»

К сокровищам в виде драгоценных камней с десяток каратов и до фига фунтов золота Томми был почему-то равнодушен, а вот реальная угроза потерять свое собственное сокровище неслабо пугала. Там же десяток шифрограмм, над которыми Томми напрасно бился – без ключа не прокатит! А несколько копий документов красовались такими подписями, что их авторам всего своего золота не хватит, чтобы откупиться от гнева леопардов, если только они, леопарды, в это поверят. Но для этого все нужно перепроверить и доказать! Про деловой дневник отца Томми вообще молчал – мелкий еле разборчивый почерк он разобрать смог, а вот понять, что к чему – нет. Для этого нужен был знаток всей этой государственной кухни, а учитывая обстоятельства секретности, таких знатоков всего трое – эмир и его сыновья. С младшим принцем Томми знаком не был, а вот со старшим… Да, со старшим у них складываются странные и уже в чем-то слишком близкие отношения – вот сейчас он сам лежит под боком Золотого Леопарда (ха, так в дамских журналах про него пишут!) и фактически обнимает его ляжку! Совсем охренел ты, Аль Джаун! Но ведь и принц же совсем не против!

За этими размышлениями, которые заставили ещё не до конца здоровую голову снова разболеться, Томми не заметил, как профессор, обтяпав все свои дела, собрался на выход.

\- Я вас утомил, ваше высочество? – вопросил ученый и тут же сам себе ответил. - О, да, я понимаю… Благодарю вас, мой принц, вы и ваша семья делаете большое дело для науки! Пожалуйста, оставьте у себя этот отчет, фотографии и шкатулку – не хочу опять под конвой! Меня Айзек с Софи давно ждут!..

Принц вежливо, но настойчиво выпроваживал гостя, и наконец тот исчез из их комнаты. Что? ИХ комнаты? Черт! Стукнутый на всю голову псих ты, Томас!

Между тем принц заметил, что больной уже бодрствует и даже развесил уши. Адам удивленно улыбнулся и сходу решил в отместку огорошить пациента вусмерть.

\- Пока ты спал, я разгадал твою тайну… - Томми от такого начала чуть инфаркт не хватил, зато ухмылка принца стала очень самодовольной, но почему-то ему шла. Адамас тем временем ткнул пальцем в подушку, где спокойненько лежали себе два коричневых камешка. – Эти камни были найдены рядом со статуей золотого леопарда, говорят, они были вставлены в скульптурное изображение пустынного волка… Похоже, наши животные не первый век охотятся бок о бок?..

В этих трех предложениях шокировало все: от смысла фраз до того спокойного удовлетворения, с которым Аль Намир говорил о таких тайнах с сыном государственного преступника и предателя. О, нет, такого просто быть не может! И животные? Адам знает про Джарвана… эээ… про того волчонка? Или, скорее, то наглое леопардище знает? Мать его… Может, Томми тихо сошел с ума, раз ему мерещится, что над ним по-дружески подшучивают и ловят кайф от его отвалившейся челюсти?

Высочество покрасовалось шикарным ростом и выправкой и смылось за дверь, а растерянный Томми остался посреди подушек с двумя коричневыми «волчьими глазками» в руке. И к гадалке не ходи, пятнистые «короли пустыни» точно сведут его с ума. Все!

 

Ха, не ожидал он от себя, что успеет заскучать уже к вечеру. И это несмотря на то, что по жизни находил особый кайф в одиночестве – никто не мешает, в душу не лезет и с советами и наставлениями не пристаёт! Но тут, видно, что-то пошло против привычной схемы, и Томми ловил себя на мысли, что ищет глазами хозяина апартаментов или замирает в ожидании услышать его голос. Странно все это, очень странно.

Утро на правах больного он благополучно проспал, лишь смутно вспоминая какую-то негромкую возню и приглушенные разговоры, когда в комнате было ещё темно. Эта суета даже не заставила до конца проснуться – просто перевернулся на другой бок и пробурчал себе под нос или фыркнул, когда кое-кто уже привычным жестом поправил волосы с его лица, еще больше их взлохматив. Конечно, это был принц, кто же ещё? И теперь, думая об этом, Томми сам себе удивлялся – слишком естественным показалось такое поведение для обоих, будто они реально закадычные друзья. Впрочем, мысль иметь такого друга уже не вызывала никакого отторжения, только интерес и сожаление, что вряд ли это возможно – не тот случай, разве могут дружить кровник и преступник, хотя оба до таких «званий» явно не дотягивали.

Разбудил его Хасим – молодой слуга Адамаса, уже порядком примелькавшийся за эти дни-ночи. Парень напрягал со своим бесконечным «да, господин», «не желаете ли кофе, господин», «не угодно ли принять ванну господину». Достал уже!

\- Хасим, меня зовут Джарван. Давай без лишних церемоний с господами, окей?

\- Хорошо, гос… Джарван-хаджи, вода не слишком горячая?

Вода была охренительно классная: без лишних «пахучек», но с пеной – то, что надо. Такой роскоши вынужденный изгнанник из цивилизации давно не помнил. Даже совершая вылазки в город и селясь в не самых лучших гостиницах, он мог позволить себе только быстрый душ – ни времени, ни лишних средств не было. И вот теперь Томми ловил кайф от каждой минуты. Пусть пришлось просить услужливого Хасима помочь прикрыть больное плечо, чтобы не замочить повязку, да и забираться в шикарную джакузи было не очень удобно, но оно того стоило – даже спустя час Томми был готов отказаться от завтрака, но не вылезать из воды. Но тот же Хасим из-за двери напомнил, что скоро придет с осмотром хаджи Аль Ахдир, и что Джарван-хаджи должен обязательно попробовать чудную баранину под фирменным соусом и лепешки, иначе его, Хасима, жестоко убьет некая Дария-ханум, а то, что останется, его высочество выкинет на съедение шакалам. Вся эта хоррор-сцена немедленно возникла перед глазами, причем его высочество был в образе оборотня-леопарда, и Томми не выдержал и засмеялся, так что Хасим ещё больше занервничал за дверью.

Пришлось вылезать и идти спасать несчастного от «неминуемой жестокой смерти», и надо признать, делал он это с превеликим удовольствием – стряпня было отменной, хоть добавки проси!

Хасим осмелел и после десятого предложения даже присел рядом, хотя разделить трапезу отказался – типа не голоден. Зато с удовольствием болтал на тему замка, какой он офигенный и как здорово, что его высочество принц Наиль здесь часто бывает, ведь он так увлечен древней историей и столько сделал для города. Оказалось, что Хасим даже не раз ездил на раскопки и помогал там с несложной работой, а принц даже похвалил и сказал, что ему дальше учиться надо, вот чудеса, правда?

Томми согласился, что да, чудес тут действительно много, и не удержался, задав вопрос про Адама. О, оказалось, что тут все безумно счастливы, что старшее высочество, как хозяин замка, наконец снова выбралось в Имра-бейт и даже тут задержалось, хотя повод, конечно, не очень хороший. И как земля держит таких подлых шакалов, это же надо, поднять руку на такого хорошего человека, да как у них руки-то не отсохли? 

Томми хмыкнул, подумав, что у многих этих «шакалов» отсохли не только руки, но и кое-что посущественнее, но Хасим его отвлек излияниями на тему «как же прекрасно, что аллах послал высочеству в нужный час спасителя, и им оказался такой хороший близкий друг! Не иначе счастливая звезда Беш-Нимры отвела беду!»

Н-да, если бы не «счастливая звезда», Томми бы точно подавился вкуснейшим рагу и помер на месте от удивления. Это он, Джарван, «такой близкий друг»? Чуть ли не герой? Твою ж мать!

Мысли в ещё явно нездоровой голове сделали странный финт и повернули в ещё более странном направлении: а что тут все подразумевают под статусом «близкого друга», а? Учитывая давно нескрываемую ориентацию принца и проживание в одной комнате, вопрос был совсем не праздный. А если учесть, в каких положениях их могли видеть слуги, то и вовсе не стоит удивляться, если многие будут уверены в «очень-очень близкой дружбе». Пиздец, короче!

Но с другой стороны, какое ему дело, кто что думает лично о нем? Сам Томас давно считал для себя статус «паршивой овцы в благородном семействе» вполне заслуженным, хоть никто никогда подобного вслух не говорил. Другое дело честь семьи и клана – это святое, за это ничего отдать не жалко, даже собственную шкуру.

Хаотические размышления и затянувшийся завтрак-обед прервал господин доктор, которого Томми даже рад был видеть – может, хоть отвлечется от всякой дури у себя в голове.

Доктор состоянием пациента остался доволен, хотя порывался ещё кое-что проколоть или добавить к лечению «новейший препарат для повышения тонуса, ибо мне не нравится ваша бледность, дорогой Джарван». Томми в панике согласился на эти продвинутые витаминные пилюли, только бы ничего не колоть, а эскулап продолжил изгаляться на тему усиленного питания и обязательных прогулок на свежем воздухе. Оказывается, ещё вчера принц согласился, что Джарвану-хаджи просто необходимо побольше проводить времени на свежем воздухе, тем более тут такой прекрасный сад. И почему это Хасим до сих пор не проводил дорогого гостя туда? Непорядок! Вот прям щас идемте, чего время терять?

Походу выяснилось, что принц, оказывается, сегодня не вернется – срочные неотложные дела требуют его присутствия в столице, но все очень надеются, что завтра к обеду его высочество прилетит, и Дария-ханум, оказавшаяся, кстати, местной поварихой и по совместительству теткой того же Хасима, готовит грандиозные кушанья порадовать господина.

Томми, впервые оказавшийся за пределами апартаментов Адамаса, старался не слишком глазеть по сторонам, но, когда проходили через очередную гостиную, невольно отметил стоявший на базе телефон и сразу погрузился в разработку плана, как бы по-тихому умыкнуть его и попробовать дозвониться сестре на запасной номер, специально оговоренный для таких случаев.  В раздумьях он провел всю небольшую экскурсию по открытым помещениям замка и ими же был занят большую часть прогулки в саду и у бассейна.

Замок был в прекрасном состоянии и изобиловал предметами искусства и архитектурными примочками, но туристов сюда не пускали – после покушения год назад требования безопасности ужесточились в разы. Вот и сейчас Томми практически сразу заметил ненавязчивую охрану, следящую за ним лично – он бы очень удивился, если бы её не было. Все-таки появился он тут не для светского раута или отдыха в компании старого друга. Опять в душе всколыхнулись сомнения, и куча требующих решения вопросов дикими пчелами носилась в голове. Больше всего на свете Томми не любил, когда на него давят обстоятельства или люди и заставляют принимать срочные с трудно просчитываемыми последствиями решения. В данный момент на первый взгляд такого не наблюдалось, но что-то решать было все-таки необходимо, причем срочно.

Попробовать связаться с семьей, выяснить планы высочества насчет себя и попытаться спокойно и непредвзято объяснить свою точку зрения на ситуацию – вот задача-минимум. Был ещё вариант с побегом, но Томми, прикинув «за» и «против», решил, что это было бы верхом глупости при имеющихся шансах на успех, да и тем самым он бы точно перечеркнул всякую возможность объясниться как честный человек – бегут ведь либо те, кому нечего терять, либо реально виновные.

Томми же хотелось раз и навсегда обозначить свою позицию и результаты своего личного мини-расследования, а для этого ему понадобятся доказательства и помощь в их добыче.

Тайник и все, что с ним связано, не выходили из головы. Самостоятельно он не расшифрует и половины записей, даже если будет землю грызть, а вот если…

Если… Вот он, чертов выбор, который предстоит сделать, как бы ты не упирался и не шарахался от него. Попробовать или нет. Рискнуть или снова залезть в свою раковину и тихо там ковыряться без каких-либо реальных шансов сдвинуться с мертвой точки, а тем более дойти до конца. А он обещал – отцу, семье, себе самому, в конце концов, что доберется до сути и вытрясет душу из тех, кто виноват, кто разрушил нормальную жизнь стольких людей ради каких-то своих гребаных целей.

А значит, выбор-то фактически сделан. Только вот до чертиков страшно снова ошибиться, потерять даже те жалкие крохи самоуважения, что ещё остались. Решиться  или нет, раскрыть свои козыри или пустить все на самотек, рассказать как есть или пытаться выкрутиться, извиваясь как уж на сковородке?

Вечер ещё не наступил, а Томас Аль Джаун понял очевидную вещь – выбора уже нет, по крайней мере, для него лично.

Томми поужинал прямо тут на террасе, все ещё пребывая в глубокой задумчивости, и теперь маялся проблемой добычи телефона. А потом внезапно решил действовать по ситуации - не получится и ладно, будет знать границы своей комфортабельной клетки. А вот если получится, то…

Все оказалось гораздо проще, чем думалось – никто особо не препятствовал «дорогому гостю» в желании воспользоваться телефоном. Звонок был коротким, хотя сердце выскакивало из груди, а руки и голос предательски дрогнули. Лин взяла трубку сразу и в порыве чувств выдала скороговоркой вопрос на английском: «Томми-что-случилось-где-ты-все-в-порядке?» На что он ответил так же: «Привет-нормально-долго-не-могу-говорить-но-постараюсь-перезвонить-позже-маме-привет-пока!»

На душе полегчало, хотя тревога за семью меньше не стала – эта проблема не имеет простого и быстрого решения и является его постоянной головной болью. А может, он просто пока не видит возможного выхода? Что ж, остается надеяться, что его озарит в ближайшем будущем.

Оставшись в спальне один на один с самим собой, Томми и почувствовал, что скучает и что неожиданно для себя привык к присутствию в своем личном пространстве одного конкретного принца, ещё вчера смущавшего своей заботой и пристальным вниманием.

Включить шикарный телевизор или компьютер в соседнем кабинете без хозяина просто немыслимо, даже если прямого запрета не было. Но, видно, собственный организм, не до конца справившийся с ранением, сам  решил, чем заняться – тупо спать, чем не выход?

На следующий день Джарван Аль Ашраф проснулся довольно рано, чем даже удивил Хасима. В восемь утра он уже пил кофе на террасе и нервно поглядывал вниз на небольшую площадь с подъездной аллеей. Черт его знает, почему он тут торчал, выглядывая как нетерпеливая девица из оконца, но уходить не хотел. Промаявшись так час, таки дождался – шум подлетающего вертолета, а минут через двадцать шорох шин и сигнал клаксона возвестил, что Леопард вернулся в этот дом.

И кто его знает почему, когда вышедший из джипа принц случайно наткнулся на него взглядом и помахал рукой, наследник Синхар не отступил в тень, а медленно поднял здоровую руку и махнул в ответ. Ха, а почему бы и нет?

 

 

Словарик:

 1-1

Автомобиль Адамаса - гибридный спорт-кар «Namir» от Frazer-Nash

1-2

\- «Клыки волка» - («Азавар аз-зи'б») молодежная организация, входит в состав национально-патриотического движения «Истинные патриоты», члены которого объявили себя борцами за традиционные ценности Беш-Нимры.

\- Синхар («Волки») – название одного из крупнейших изначальных кланов в Беш-Нимре, ныне опального и находящегося практически вне закона.

\- Джарван (нимрийск.) – волчонок, львенок

\- Ашраф (нимрийск) – нечистый дух, сын шайтана, дух ночи

\- надим (нимрийск.) – друг, товарищ

1-3

меджнун (арабск.) - ненормальный, сумасшедший

куфия – платок, традиционный мужской головной убор.

хаджи - (без религиозного подтекста) - в нимрийском понимании почтенный, уважаемый, обращение к страшим по возрасту, званию или положению

ас-сайед – официальное обращение к мужчине (аналог слова мистер, господин в англ.)

 

Перевод других имен и слов *во всех именах ударение на последний слог*

Асад – «лев, предводитель»;

Адиль – «справедливый»;

Наиль – «достигающий успеха, приобретающий, достойный подарка»;

Дирбас – «лев, сторожевая собака»,

Намир – «чистый, полезный, тигр, леопард»;

Нимра – «леопард, барс»;

Фуад – «душа, сердце»;

Джаун – «серый с красноватым отливом»


	2. Chapter 2

2-1.  
Когда в одночасье происходит так много событий – нежданных, странных, невероятных – кажется, что время бежит быстрее, чем на самом деле. Всего трое суток прошло с того нервного дня, когда на кортеж принца Адамаса Аль Намира напали так называемые «борцы за традиции», но подлетая на вертолете к родному дворцу в столице, Адам чувствовал себя так, словно не был здесь месяц.  
\- Ваше высочество, хвала Аллаху, вы в порядке!  
\- В полном, как видишь, - Адамас улыбнулся встречавшему его мужчине, возглавляющему клан Летящих - Имрану Аль Нэшэру*, который уже год как занимал пост главы совета безопасности Беш-Нимры после смерти отца Томми.   
\- Ваша мать просила оповестить ее сразу, как только вы прилетите, и принц Наиль…  
\- О, Наиль вернулся? Это хорошо…  
\- Принц вернулся позавчера вечером, ас-сайед*, они места себе не находят с того проклятого дня.  
\- Передай им, что я прилетел - сначала успокою родных, потом займемся делами. Сколько тебе нужно времени, чтобы собрать совет кланов?  
\- Через час главы всех кланов будут в зале совещаний, господин.  
\- Спасибо, Имран. И еще кое-что… не для ушей остальных. После совета я хочу снова взглянуть на те видеозаписи с покушением на отца. И отчеты службы безопасности. Подготовь все это к вечеру, но без лишней шумихи.   
Если преданный «орел» и был удивлен такой просьбой своего господина, то не подал виду. Имран нравился Адаму гораздо больше глав остальных кланов, несмотря на то, что злые языки не раз намекали на очевидную выгоду для Аль Нэшэра от устранения вечного соперника по государственным постам. Синхар для многих были костью в горле, но в грязные игры Летящих Адамас не верил.   
«Хотя, в свете нынешних событий, вообще непонятно – чему верить, и кому… Один волк стреляет в спину своего господина, второй – ровно через год спасает жизнь сыну своего обидчика… Пойди, разберись, кто тут в чьей шкуре…»  
\- Адам! Сын!..  
Взволнованный голос матери вывел принца из невеселых раздумий. Лейла не смогла сдержать слез, и Адамасу пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы успокоить ее, как и более бледного и серьезного, чем обычно, брата, отвлечь их от вновь переживаемого страха.  
\- Кто этот святой человек, спасший твою жизнь? Я готова омыть ему ноги по древним обычаям, я отдам ему половину своих драгоценностей! Ты привез его с собой?  
Нервно посмеиваясь, представляя шок Томми, которому омывает ноги супруга эмира, Адам осторожно рассказал то, что мог, опуская любые намеки на принадлежность загадочного спасителя к клану Синхар.  
\- Обещаю привезти его во дворец в ближайшее время, как только ему станет лучше. И, кстати, не исключено, что бандиты захотят отомстить Джарвану за неудавшуюся операцию, думаю, ему будет безопаснее находиться во дворце в моих покоях.   
Под пристальным взглядом матери и ироничным – Наиля, почти получилось не покраснеть, но во избежание дальнейших расспросов Адам сбежал к отцу. Вот с кем ему сейчас необходимо было бы поговорить. Только эмир мог успокоить сердце принца, развеять его сомнения, подсказать правильные решения. Если бы только Адиль Аль Намир мог говорить…  
\- Вот видишь, папа, я жив и даже здоров. Ты зря волновался, среди твоих подданных еще есть настоящие герои, готовые рискнуть жизнью ради своего господина. Знаешь… кажется, я нашел своего «сторожевого пса»… Я обязательно познакомлю вас. И больше не нервничай, хорошо? Со мной все в порядке, и мы очистим пустыню от этих шакалов, я тебе обещаю.  
Совет в этот раз прошел практически спокойно, без обычной грызни и попыток выдать свое мнение за единственно верное. Второе покушение на представителей правящего дома за год – это было уже слишком серьезно, и на этот раз главы кланов, все пятеро, были согласны с каждым предложением принца-регента.  
\- Необходимо усилить личную охрану дворца, еще раз проверьте всех, кто здесь работает, до последнего садовника. Хаджи Аль Нэшэр, я буду ждать ваши конструктивные предложения по безопасности основных гражданских и туристических маршрутов в районе наиболее крупных городов. И мне нужны отчеты особого отдела по «Клыкам Волка» - все, что у вас есть по ним. Пора браться за ублюдков всерьез.   
Совет продлился до самого ужина: они обсудили усиление охраны мест паломничества туристов, меры, необходимые для повышения безопасности аэропортов от возможных террористических актов, список крупных мероприятий, планируемых в Беш-Нимре до конца года - особенно тех, где требовалось присутствие принцев – который обещал подготовить глава клана Морских Дьяволов. Все время, пока длился совет, Адамас вглядывался в лица этих людей – соратников или соперников – каждый из которых стоял рядом с его отцом год назад, в тот самый момент, когда раздались роковые выстрелы. Каждый из них не раз доказывал делом преданность правящему дому Леопардов, но также мог оказаться тем самым «шакалом», предавшим эмира и подставившим ненавистный многим клан Синхар. «Если, конечно, Томми не врет. Если он действительно может доказать невиновность Волков» - так много «если» в одном только деле годовой давности…  
Этот день закончился для наследного принца далеко за полночь, когда были прочитаны все накопившиеся за его отсутствие отчеты и письма, а также в сотый раз просмотрены «секретные документы по делу государственной измены Дирбаса Аль Джауна». Мерзкое занятие, неизменно приносящее боль и ощущение гадливости, словно ступил босой ногой в верблюжье дерьмо. И все же, теперь, после пламенной защитной речи Томми, даже самые очевидные факты вроде видеозаписей покушения, снятых «удачно» присутствующими тогда на пресс-конференции журналистами, вызывали у принца сомнения. В предательство Синхар всегда было трудно поверить, служба Леопардам была у них практически семейным делом, чуть ли не религией, она закладывалась на генетическом уровне каждому вновь рожденному волчонку. Но год назад Адам, как и все его близкие, был настолько ослеплен горем, что «неопровержимые доказательства» вины Дирбаса принял практически без следствия – эту грязь хотелось поскорее забыть, как липкий кошмарный сон. Но что если Томми прав, и Волков подставили, руками эмира и его сыновей уничтожили второй по силе клан, освободив самые важные государственные посты для менее удачливых извечных соперников?  
К двум часам ночи у Адамаса распухла голова от всех этих вопросов, не имеющих ответов. А кое-как наскоро приняв душ и рухнув в постель, принц вдруг ощутил пустоту. Оказывается, за три дня он успел привыкнуть к постоянному присутствию «под боком» симпатичного и немного дикого «волчонка», и сейчас Адаму ужасно не хватало выцветшей добела челки на подушке рядом, острых коленей, упирающихся ему в поясницу, тяжких, раздирающих душу, сонных вздохов. Вернуться в Ибри и лично убедиться, что с Джарваном все в порядке, хотелось просто нестерпимо. Настолько, что едва рассвело, принц соскочил с кровати, потребовал завтрак, написал матери извинительную записку и велел готовить вертолет – о прогулках на джипах, вероятно, стоило на время забыть. Недолгую дорогу до одного из старейших городов Беш-Нимры Адамас успешно убеждал себя, что движим одной лишь тревогой за раненого и желанием поскорее услышать доказательства невиновности Дирбаса Аль Джауна, если у Томми таковые имелись. Именно это было причиной такого поспешного возвращения в Имра-бейт, а вовсе не странное чувство привязанности к внезапно объявившемуся другу далекого детства, Адамас был в этом уверен. Но когда на подъезде к старинному замку принц с изумлением увидел на смотровой площадке легко узнаваемый силуэт с развевающейся на ветру длинной светлой челкой, сердце забилось чуть быстрее, чему не сразу нашлось логичное и бесстрастное объяснение.   
«Я просто рад, что с ним все в порядке – вон, даже гуляет! Это отличная новость, значит, через пару дней можно будет окончательно вернуться домой!»  
Томас действительно выглядел значительно лучше, хотя они не виделись всего сутки. Если не считать бережно прижимаемой к животу руки на легкой перевязи, волчонок казался совсем здоровым, а чуть взволнованный взгляд блестящих глаз и подрагивающие в неуверенной улыбке губы делали его невероятно привлекательным.  
\- Рад тебя видеть, и удивлен такой встрече – я никому не сообщал о своем возвращении.  
Томми безразлично пожал здоровым плечом и занавесился челкой, как будто хотел скрыть лицо от пристального взгляда принца.  
Они вдвоем шли по еще тихим переходам замка, бывшим в давние времена сторожевой крепостью здешних мест, и это почему-то казалось таким интимным, что Адам с трудом удержался, чтобы не взять своего «волчонка» за руку, не попросить идти медленнее, чтобы подольше насладиться неожиданной близостью.  
\- Как твое плечо? И голова? Я вижу, ты вполне освоился здесь?  
Бледные щеки наконец-то порозовели, вызвав в принце почти детскую радость – черт знает, почему ему так нравилось смущать Томми своими подколками? Находясь уже в совершенно прекрасном расположении духа, Адамас вошел в свои покои вслед за Джарваном, поймав себя на крамольной мысли: вот, оказывается, чего ему так сильно не хватало в Намире!  
\- Ты уже завтракал? Я тоже, но не откажусь от чая с медовыми лепешками, здешняя кухарка готовит их просто волшебно. О, ты уже знаешь? Рад, что ты не скучал без меня.  
«Или скучал? Ну же, Томми, подай хоть какой-то знак! Я, например, скучал – это нечестно, если ты даже не вспоминал обо мне!»  
Мысленно флиртовать с сидящим напротив заметно нервничающим парнем было сумасшедше и весело, Адамас не смог сдержать лукавой улыбки, чем заработал недоверчивый взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей. И все же, за завтраком, поданным через несколько минут, принцу удалось немного расшевелить своего сверхподозрительного гостя, заставив того сдержанно рассказать о впечатлениях от дворца, слуг и искусстве Дарии-ханум. Глядя, как Томми постепенно оттаивает и начинает общаться почти как в детстве – на равных, без всех этих «хаджи» и осторожного подбора слов, иногда улыбаясь и проявляя эмоции, Адам все сильнее жалел, что их последующий разговор вряд ли будет таким же беззаботным. Но, увы, откладывать его больше не стоило.   
\- Послушай, Томми… - слуги уже унесли оставшиеся после завтрака приборы, и принц пригласил своего гостя расположиться в шезлонгах на террасе, примыкающей к спальне. – Я летал в Намир не только чтобы успокоить родителей. Твои слова… о несправедливом обвинении Синхар… В общем, я решил проверить все еще раз.  
Можно было, не глядя, ощутить, как напрягся Джарван, а повернув голову в сторону собеседника, Адамас увидел побледневшее лицо, плотно сжатые губы, стиснутый пальцами здоровой руки подлокотник бамбукового шезлонга. Если бы он только мог прекратить этот разговор и никогда к нему не возвращаться! Но они оба не смогут жить так – не выяснив правду до конца, и уже хотя бы одно это роднит их: наследного принца и сына государственного преступника.  
\- Как и год назад, я имею достаточно доказательств, чтобы закрыть это дело навсегда, без права на апелляцию. Но… верность Синхар – не пустой звук для любого Леопарда. Я первый буду счастлив оправдать твой клан и вернуть ему все, что он потерял… все, что в моих силах вернуть… Поэтому, Томми… если тебе есть что сказать в защиту твоего отца – сейчас самое время это сделать.   
Пауза длилась несколько минут, но показалась Аль Намиру вечностью. Глядя на застывшего как изваяние Томаса, почти физически ощущая ту бурю эмоций, которая наверняка раздирала в клочья сердце молодого «волка», принц готов был отчаянно молиться, чтобы у Джарвана действительно нашлись веские доказательства, чтобы больше не пришлось причинять ему боль.   
«Прошу, помоги мне разобраться в этом, Томми…»

2-2.  
Идти за Леопардом на расстоянии полушага по гулким просторным коридорам древнего замка казалось самой правильной вещью. И Томми сейчас хорошо понимал ранее недоступную для себя вещь – в чем радость добровольного служения Аль Намирам. Несколько поколений Синхар не мыслили для себя иного пути, с детства готовясь стать достойной опорой нимрийского трона. Неизвестно, были ли ранее в клане прецеденты уклонения от такой судьбы, но Томми как раз считал себя редким или даже единственным исключением из правил – свобода от пут и навязанных обязательств была желанной ещё с детских лет. Сейчас не было ни стремления, ни времени анализировать, почему так сложилось, факт остается фактом – традиционная карьера Синхар была не для Томаса Аль Джауна. Его пределом мечтаний было остаться в ЛА простым музыкантом и ловить кайф от того, что он делает, без всяких привилегий наследника небедного клана.  
Но теперь все изменилось. И это произошло даже не год назад, не под гнетом обстоятельств и напастей, обрушившихся на его семью. Нет, месть ещё не повод для пересмотра собственных убеждений. Наверное, это случилось в тот момент, когда его руки направили квадроцикл на снайпера, взявшего на прицел принца Адамаса.  
Дед Томми любил рассказывать внукам клановые легенды, притчи и изрекать умные мысли – хоть книгу пиши! Так вот, когда Томми, будучи уже курсантом чертовой школы, начинал с ним спорить, старый «волк» только посмеивался в бороду и качал головой. «Каждый Синхар должен найти своего Леопарда, чтобы стать сильнее. А в твоем случае, Джарван, и умнее!» Тогда все это казалось глупым пережитком прошлого, и что значит «своего»? Но теперь, слушая парный стук их шагов по древней цитадели, Томми почти физически ощущал, что значит «свой», и от этого становилось не по себе.   
Почему он так рад встрече, отчего готов идти вот так куда угодно, зачем ловит каждое выражение удивительно живого лица или интонацию голоса, и что, черт возьми, он, Томас Аль Джаун, может сделать, чтобы оправдать доверие принца, которое уже есть и очень ценно для него, изгнанника?   
В покоях с возвращением принца стало заметно веселее, и богатые потолок и стены, ещё вечером давившие на мозг, словно раздвинулись и дали свободно дышать. У медовых лепешек был совершенно особенный вкус, а в чай словно подмешали нечто, развязавшее молчаливому Джарвану язык. Смущение и неловкость, конечно, никуда не делись, но стали на порядок меньше, да и следить за каждой сказанной фразой, её возможным подтекстом или двойным смыслом совершенно расхотелось. Было здорово, вот и всё!  
Но на террасе, сидя в удобном шезлонге, Томми чувствовал, как их уютный мирок старых друзей качнулся и со всей мочи ухнул в гребаную реальность. Вдребезги или нет?  
Адамас был серьезен и настроен довольно решительно – вот, даже говорит о возможном пересмотре дела. Разве, Джарван, ты не этого добивался? Этого, только вот страх, что не получится, что попытка оправдаться окажется тщетной, сжал горло, как щупальца коварного монстра или, вернее, скользкой гидры, опутавшей лживой сетью все вокруг.  
\- …Если тебе есть что сказать в защиту твоего отца – сейчас самое время это сделать, - настаивал принц, и его спокойный внимательный взгляд все-таки заставил Томми начать свой спич, но только вот оратор из него всегда был хреновый. Эх, была не была!  
\- Гхм… Знаешь, я долго думал и планировал, как буду говорить об этом… с кем-нибудь из вашей семьи, и вроде в голове получалось все очень убедительно и складно, а теперь вот… даже не знаю, с чего начать… - Томми заставил себя отвести глаза от собственных коленей и посмотреть на Адама, тот придвинулся ближе и ободряюще пожал томмину руку, вцепившуюся в подлокотник. Этот простой жест взволновал и успокоил одновременно, нашлись силы и на длинные предложения, и на соответствующую терминологию. Впрочем, кое-что наследник Синхар выучил за год наизусть.  
\- Попробую сначала… Я узнал о гибели отца на следующий день – по времени ЛА утром 21-го. Мама позвонила. Она ничего толком, конечно, не сказала, даже не просила приехать, но это ведь и так понятно? Я был в шоке, думал – ошибка, недоразумение, но звонки родственников подтвердили – покушение на эмира, отец застрелен насмерть. Ни у кого из нас и мысли не было, что этому может быть другое объяснение, чем до конца выполненный долг Синхар. Быть живым щитом, последним рубежом и все такое…  
Смешно… гребаный непререкаемый долг вылез для Синхар боком – нас поймали в ловушку собственной идиотской чести… Нет-нет, подожди!.. Я знаю, что ты скажешь… Я видел те хуевы видеозаписи и читал про свидетелей. Да, это выглядело хреново, как ни посмотри. Все чертовы «неоспоримые факты» против отца и его людей, а с каждым днем этих типа фактов становилось все больше. В первые дни после похорон моим удалось кое-что собрать, но потом начался полный пиздец… прости, других слов нет… Партнеры по бизнесу и «заклятые друзья» отвернулись сразу, как прослышали о заговоре. А как только начались аресты, то тут нам кислород вовсе перекрыли. Хм… три генерала и семь старших офицеров в кутузку – есть повод гордиться: не пожалели красных флажков для нас, Волков.  
Томми закрыл глаза, поняв, что раскачивается в кресле. Горячая ладонь снова накрыла судорожно сжатые пальцы, и мучительная исповедь продолжилась.  
\- Вот ты думаешь, что мой клан больше всего горевал из-за арестованных счетов и потерянных активов? Не хрена! Волки были в шоке от потери лидера и первой тройки, их честного имени и растоптанной веры в Леопардов… Да, Адам! Ты же наверняка знаешь про эту нашу «религию верности», над которой не один век ржали эти приспособленцы Хаййят, уж они-то наверняка выкрутились бы, случись с ними подобное. Хотя, может, как раз это и произошло? Ведь это зануда Махир выпендрился как главный обличитель заговорщиков, да?   
\- Томми, у него были документы… документы, подписанные твоим отцом, из его кабинета… - как Адаму удавалось так спокойно и выдержанно об этом говорить? Томми хотелось кричать во все горло, но… но он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, как его учили, и нашел свою точку спокойствия, но не внутри себя, а на руке принца Адамаса, сжимавшей кулак самого Томми.  
\- Да, конечно, из «его кабинета»! Адам, ты реально веришь, что Дирбас был таким кретином, что хранил компромат на себя у себя же на рабочем месте? Ха-ха, небось Летящие были в шоке – «какая вопиющая некомпетентность! Разве можно быть большими идиотами?» Так? Да, знаю я их чистоплюйский снобизм!.. Хотя, о чем это я?  
Адам странно улыбнулся и почему-то расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла.   
\- А как ты попал в страну? – наводящий вопрос был очень своевременным, а то Томми заплевал бы ядом всю террасу покруче Скользящих.  
\- Ха, нелегально! По подложным документам, выше высочество, неожиданно, да? И да, у нашего клана есть кое-что на черный день, правда, он затянулся на год, но пока выживаем… Короче, - Томми обуял какой-то нездоровый азарт, словно откуда-то внезапно пришла железобетонная уверенность в своей правоте, - если без лирики, то в сухом остатке мы имеем вот что, хотя тебе вряд ли понравится, - Томми развернулся вместе с шезлонгом, чтобы смотреть прямо принцу в глаза. Адамас отвечал таким же твердым взглядом.  
\- Заговор был, как и попытка переворота, но не военного, Адам, не силами Синхар и не через них. Нас подставили, причем эти сволочи очень торопились, ибо команда отца уже была у них на хвосте, вот только времени им не хватило. По тому, что мне удалось раскопать, получалось, что служба безопасности накрыла пару складов с оружием в горах и большую партию нимрийской военной формы, но исключительно тех подразделений, где командуют Синхар. Улавливаешь? Зачем Волкам куча своей же формы, а? Хреново то, что Ал-Ашадд, владельцы складов, отбрехались, что не знают, кто истинный владелец контейнеров, а документы все с левыми подписями, черт их знает, чей заказ! Да и возможности выяснить до конца у нас уже не было. Зато у меня есть копии, может, кто знающий и смог бы разобраться…  
\- Хм… это уже интересно, Джарван, и очень настораживает… - Адам задумчиво потер подбородок, а потом притянул ближе к ним столик с фруктами и напитками. – Соку?  
Томми благодарно кивнул, и пока он пил, принц снова помог определиться с направлением разговора.  
\- Я хотел бы показать тебе тоже кое-какие документы, но прежде скажи, что ещё у тебя есть за аргументы… где они и как они к тебе попали?  
\- У меня есть эти гребаные аргументы, Адам, но большую часть их я не могу расшифровать, и мой дядя и кузен не смогли, а они-то уж не профаны. Ежедневник отца – ха, его не нашли случайно в кабинете? Нет? – который он вел сам и очень скрупулезно, но почти все записи там сплошная абракадабра – тот же ни на что не похожий чертов шифр! Там есть запароленная флэшка с материалами по последним расследованиям СБ – я не стал её ломать без нормального оборудования. Ещё отчеты о растущей сети отделений «Братьев по вере»*, в том числе и на территории наших близких соседей – там есть интересное видео и пара документов с крутыми подписями. Знаешь, хоть и многие наши ходят в мечеть, но среди Волков точно нет радикальных фанатиков, и никогда не было, кстати. Но на отца и его братьев неоднократно пытались выйти приверженцы «традиционных ценностей Востока», и были вежливо, но далеко посланы.   
\- А как же «Клыки волка», Томми? – иронично поднятая бровь требовала срочного ответа.  
\- Ага, точно, того же поля ягоды, но их с таким же успехом можно было назвать «Клыками змеи» или «Зубами акул» или даже «Когтями ястреба» - в том гадюшнике все кланы отметились наравне с наемниками. Укуренных «праведников» везде хватает. Большинство на дозе, часть тупо ищет романтики или развлекается, а вот некоторые зарабатывают нехилые деньжата. Пока я там тусовался – где-то надо было искать ниточки! – пару раз видел иностранных эмиссаров, которые между проповедями проворачивали свои делишки – контрабанда нелегального товара, оружие, наркота… Короче, пока аллах закрывал на это глаза, я сделал несколько снимков и записей. Слава яйцам, успел карту памяти отвезти в тайник… Да, именно о нем и идет речь – там собрано все, что у меня есть. Негусто, но если расшифровать и приложить к делу, то не так уж и мало. Например, там есть письмо (тоже шифром, но нормальным, клановым!) от одного из зарубежных агентов отца, который сообщает, что готов передать пакет доков по готовящимся провокациям и терактам в Намире…  
\- Что?! Когда?..  
\- Получено помощником отца за день до покушения, и не смотри на меня так! Я, блядь, стопудово уверен, что Дирбас об этом сказал твоему отцу! Он не мог не сказать, Адам! Ариф, который помощник, был уверен, что Дирбас передал отчет эмиру лично! И ещё Ариф сказал, что отец намеревался жестко проверить личную охрану эмира. Как ты думаешь, почему?  
\- Черт, Томми, это все слишком… слишком серьезно, чтобы… - Адам взъерошил волосы и резко поднялся. Жесты выдавали волнение, впрочем, Томми сам был на пределе: поверит или нет? Рискнёт ли довериться сыну «изменника Родины» или нет?  
\- Адамас, все это находится в моем тайнике… недалеко отсюда… там, где профессор скоро собирается добывать «прелестные окаменелости и восхитительные образчики великой культуры», хотя я там кроме всякого хлама и костей ничего не видел, но мне, честно говоря, особо разглядывать было некогда.  
\- Где это место? – Адам присел перед ним, наклоняясь к томминому раскрасневшемуся лицу. – Показать на карте можешь?.. Хочешь?.. Вернее…  
\- Да, хочу, но лично, Адам! По карте вы не хрена не найдете. Давай мне сопровождающих – ха, чтоб не сбежал! – и я тебе все привезу цели…  
\- Нет!!! – Адам так гаркнул, что Томми отшатнулся от неожиданности. – Нет, Джарван, мы туда поедем вместе, но в каком хоть квадрате, ты должен показать Файрузу – тот теперь помешан на безопасности…твоей в том числе.  
\- Фак… Не пугай так, я чуть не обделался со страху! – Томми от резкого спада напряжения разобрал нервный смех, и он даже попытался передразнить эпичное лицо высочества, отчего заржали уже оба, утирая слезы и слюни. Капец!  
Но немного успокоившись, Томми все же смог сказать серьезным тоном, каким бы даже отец гордился.   
\- Это старое захоронение, в километрах сорока отсюда на восток, ближе к горам. Четвертый квадрат, если я правильно запомнил, по документам Карпентера – извини, вы очень громко шептались, Адам… - виноватая улыбка появилась и исчезла – надо сказать главное:  
\- Адамас, там может быть опасно для тебя, но я знаю, что леопарды бывают упрямее осла, поэтому не отговариваю, но ты должен принять меры.  
\- Окей, мамочка, я буду слушаться няню! – блин, вот же шут! Но тут же последовало. – Я понял, Томми, и больше не дам им шанса, слово Леопарда, - Адам поднялся и достал мобильный.  
\- Принято, ваше высочество, - Томми встал следом и ухватил принца за рукав. – Адамас, я действительно прошу у тебя помощи. Мне одному уже не справиться, никак. Это под силу только Леопарду… Прости… - волна смущения от своих же слов залила щеки, ведь то, что он сказал и сделал, равносильно добровольно подставленной шее – кусай, если хочешь! Но где-то внутри уже жила уверенность – если поверит, то укусит только по-дружески. Для остроты ощущений!  
\- Томми… Мы ещё не договорили, но я сделаю все, что смогу… Но нам нужен твой тайник, и как можно скорее!   
И тут высочество как-то мигом вошло в образ правителя – в телефон, а потом и вживую посыпались указания и инструкции как минимум десятку людей. При этом принц умудрился несколько кругов нарезать по гостиной, заглянуть в ванную, пожурить Хасима за нерасторопность – тот был в отлучке целых десять минут вместо пяти – завернуть в гардеробную, выйти оттуда голливудским красавцем и взъерошить томмины волосы.   
Сам Томми тихо офигевал от такой гиперактивности, пока не появился Файруз, абсолютно не скрывавший, что он думает о подобных спонтанных вылазках, а особенно о словах принца-регента, что «мой друг Джарван будет проводником в то место, и я обязательно еду, это не обсуждается». Все мысли Файруза о «друге Джарване» большими буквами были написаны у него на лице, и Томми его понимал – мутный перебежчик может далеко завести. Поэтому без лишних слов и эмоций показал весь путь на планшете, поставив кривой кружок в районе дыры в склеп.  
\- Файруз, если тебе так будет спокойнее, вышли вперед машины, поставь оцепление, а мы сядем вот сюда на вертолете, а потом тут остается пара километров до места.   
От одной мысли, что придется лететь, Томми резко поплохело, и он смылся в ванную, не дожидаясь конца разговора.  
По возвращении он застал только Хасима, озабоченного выбором прикида для «хаджи Джарвана».   
\- Да мне достаточно какой-нибудь комбез старый или спецуху, как у охраны, ну или крепкие джинсы с рубашкой сойдут…  
\- Проблема в том, Томми, что у моих охранников не такие изящные размеры – ты просто утонешь! А мой заказ пока не привезли, но время ещё есть! – хихикающий Аль Намир развалился с ноутбуком в кресле, явно намереваясь поработать между делом.   
\- Там пока пекло, да и надо дать время спецназу заглянуть под каждый подозрительный камень, - весело продолжил принц, активно клацая по клавишам. – Кстати, ты принял лекарство?   
Ха, ловкий ход, чтобы заставить Томми подергаться – вдруг высочество решит не брать раненого «на дело»? 

Но все-таки после изнурительных сборов, обеда и проверок ближе к вечеру вертолет поднялся в воздух. Томми вжался в сидение, предпочитая держать глаза закрытыми большую часть пути – так легче победить свой страх. И он готов был обнять всех охранников, поджидавших их на дороге, радуясь удачному приземлению. Принц, улыбаясь чему-то своему, уже грузился в машину, которая смело могла называться танком на колесах. Прикольно!  
\- Волки не любят высоты? – шепотом поинтересовалось высочество с соседнего кресла, когда они уже ехали по пустыне. - Или только Джарван?  
\- Ну это только Леопарды ничего не боятся!.. А некоторые Волки просто опасаются ненадежных машин… - Томми пытался смотреть в окно, но не получалось.  
\- Ну да, конечно… А чего ещё твой "волк" опасается? – хитрые синие глаза держали на прицеле – ни соврать, ни смолчать, блин!   
\- Мой "волк" опасается удара в спину… особенно, когда шакалов до хрена… - взгляд Адамаса посерьезнел, но тему он не оставил.  
\- Да, это проблема – свора шакалов выбором средств не отличается, как и благородством. Твоему "волку" нужна своя стая или лучше прайд, - глубокомысленно заметило высочество, в свою очередь, рассматривая унылый пейзаж за окном.  
\- Со своей стаей тоже проблема – он остался один из-за тех же шакалов… А прайд – это же у больших кошаков… эээ… у кошачьих…  
К их ненормальному разговору прислушивался не только Файруз, но и ещё пара парней напротив, хоть те и делали вид, что ни причем. Адам это заметил и больше ничего не произнес до самого места назначения.  
Весь недолгий пеший путь до «дыры» рядом с Томми шли двое спецназовцев с оружием наизготовку. Над ними кружил вертолет наблюдения, а принц со всех сторон был прикрыт по всем правилам.   
Саму дыру сначала проверили двое томминых опекунов, и только потом дали возможность спуститься. Затхлый «воздух истории» и «пыль веков» окружили со всех сторон, когда они на несколько метров отошли от входа – его осталась прикрывать пара молодцов.   
\- Ещё далеко? – поинтересовался Адамам, оглядывая первые гробницы. – Тут как-то не очень уютно.  
\- Нет, вот через этот провал, в следующий зал, - под ногами хрустело, наводя на мысли о чьих-то бесхозных древних конечностях. Но полумрак не давал рассмотреть подробнее, скрывая большую часть «прелестей» забытых могил. Даже охранникам было явно не по себе, ну хоть в этом вопросе Томми сверху! – А что, Леопарды боятся мертвых? – теперь его очередь хитро вздергивать бровь.   
\- А что тут приятного?.. В смысле, чего Леопарду бояться? Хотя один он бы сюда точно не полез… А вот ради прайда запросто! – Адамас остановился по Томминому сигналу.  
\- Вот здесь, за этой плитой… я щас… там контейнер металлический …  
\- Нет, у тебя же рука! Парни сами справятся, - двое их сопровождающих оттеснили Томми к принцу, а Файруз караулил рядом в проходе, подсвечивая фонарем. – И часто одинокий "волк" сюда забегал? – Адамас прислонился к стенке, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу камуфлированной рубашки. На поясе бликнул алмазом непременный княжеский кинжал.  
\- Раза три… по ночам… - даже сквозь скрежет отодвигаемой плиты, Томми услышал это характерное шипение, уже не раз встречавшееся в пустыне – пестрая эфа, блядь! И все пошло как в замедленной съемке: взгляд в район открытой шеи принца, княжеский кинжал в собственной левой руке, мгновенный выпад и удар! Скрежет металла о камень, круглые глаза Адамаса и чей-то выкрик «господин!» были уже потом – в момент, когда обезглавленное извивающееся тело упало на землю между ними.  
\- Н-но ты п-прав – не хрен ходить здесь одному… ползают всякие… тут… - надо бы вытереть кинжал, прежде чем вернуть - красивый же! – может быть это поможет скрыть навалившийся запоздалый страх, вымораживающий все внутренности. Страх, что все могло кончиться в один момент, для них обоих.

2-3.

С самого начала Адамас понимал, что затевает игру, из которой ему будет ох как непросто выпутаться, которая засосет его как трясина, не оставляя шанса выйти, прекратить, пока не будет закончено все. ВСЕ. Восстановлена справедливость – как принц надеялся, укреплены позиции в совете кланов, если там действительно притаился предатель - «шакал», возвращена честь целому клану, действительно достойному того, чтобы ради них идти на риск и ворошить осиное гнездо.  
«Жаль, что нельзя так же просто вернуть мертвых и вылечить больных…»  
На ум Адаму невольно пришел недавний разговор с профессором Карпентером: «Храм бессмертия… Эликсир долголетия…» Красивая сказка, жаль, что в реальной жизни все гораздо прозаичнее…  
Разговор с Томми снова перевернул мир Адамаса Аль Намира с ног на голову – кажется, его «новый-старый» друг мастерски владел техникой выбивания у своего будущего эмира почвы из-под ног. Адаму даже захотелось проверить, в чем еще Джарван окажется «на высоте положения», но подобные мысли слишком близко подводили к таким темам, о которых наследный принц запретил себе думать раз и навсегда. Сейчас были вопросы поважнее, чем его взбесившийся гормональный фон, и их нужно было решать в максимально короткие сроки. Ведь если все то, на что намекает Томми, действительно имеет место, если у него найдутся неопровержимые доказательства готовящегося переворота, тогда… Адамас узнает имя настоящего палача своего отца… Пытаясь усилием воли справиться с эмоциями, принц снова и снова обещал себе на этот раз довести дело до конца, раскопать всю правду – где бы не пришлось копать!   
«И тогда, Джарван, твой обиженный клан вернет себе былое величие. И ты, друг, больше никогда не будешь сомневаться в справедливости Леопардов!»   
Адам смотрел на себя со стороны и изумлялся произошедшим переменам – всего за какие-то несколько дней! Еще совсем недавно он пресекал любые разговоры о предательстве Синхар, старался не думать о нем, перевернуть страницу, забыть об этом грязном насквозь прогнившем деле. При любом упоминании событий, произошедших год назад, у принца портилось настроение и расшатывалась вера в себя, а сейчас?! Сейчас он напоминал себе нетерпеливого мальчишку, от предвкушения и жажды деятельности зудели кончики пальцев, каждая минута промедления казалась смерти подобной, и из головы не шли все те фантастические предположения и полуфакты, которые высыпал на него Джарван. Скорее бы все разузнать, взяться за это самому, наконец, докопаться до истины – какой бы она не была!   
Пожалуй, если бы не его доблестная охрана, принц сорвался бы в пустыню уже в полдень, игнорируя опасную для жизни жару и отсутствие надлежащих мер безопасности. Хмурый скептически настроенный Файруз за пару минут вернул своему господину здравый смысл, избавив от излишней восторженности.  
\- Хаджи… простите за дерзость, но… этот ваш «спаситель» - насколько он надежен? Стоит ли так доверять человеку, которого вы знаете четвертый день, даже если он по случайности спас вам жизнь? Мы с ребятами помним, как он появился – клянусь Аллахом, он вылез со стороны этих подонков, а теперь пытается заманить вас обратно в пустыню!  
\- Остынь, Файруз… Я ценю твою заботу и бдительность. Но Джарван… мне трудно объяснить, да я и не стану этого делать. Просто прими как факт – я ручаюсь за него. Это, конечно, не уменьшит твоих опасений - знаю. Делай, что должен – охраняй меня и нашего проводника. Думаю, там, в пустыне, мы и выясним, насколько можно ему доверять.  
Адамас видел, что не переубедил своего верного «стража» ни на йоту, а вот ему самому действительно надлежало все еще раз хорошенько взвесить. Мог ли вернувшийся из прошлой жизни Джарван оказаться мерзкой гиеной в шкуре благородного волка-одиночки? Неужели он, Адам, может так ошибаться в людях?  
От тревожащих мыслей принца отвлек все тот же Аль Джаун, появившийся из ванной комнаты и теперь растерянно перебирающий кучку одежды, раздобытой Хасимом по приказу принца. Снова и снова Адамас вглядывался в своего «волчонка», пытаясь проникнуть в мысли Томми, влезть ему под кожу, заглянуть в самое сердце. Не может быть, чтобы этот честный и открытый взгляд был всего лишь игрой, прикрытием для умело скрываемой ненависти.   
И все же, рядом с Джарваном время до вечера летело для наследного принца куда быстрее и приятнее. Перебрасываясь с ним легкими шутками, посмеиваясь над тем, как Томми искренне жалуется на неподходящие по размеру мешковатые штаны, любуясь улыбкой, все чаще озаряющей бледное лицо друга, Адамас чувствовал, как его снова заполняют уверенность и спокойствие: этот человек не предаст. Ощущение надежности и осознание правильности принятого решения не отпускало Адама и в пути до тайника, даже когда Файруз подал своему принцу неприметный для остальных знак, указывая на слишком явную нервозность их проводника. В отличие от предвзятого в своем недоверии телохранителя, Адам почти сразу понял причину, по которой Томми весь недолгий полет на вертолете сидел, вцепившись в подлокотник кресла, закрыв глаза и страдальчески морща лоб.  
\- Волки не любят высоты?   
Томас выглядел сконфуженным, но, конечно же, не упустил возможности ответить в том же духе.  
\- Ну, это только леопарды ничего не боятся!.. А некоторые волки просто опасаются ненадежных машин…  
Их так увлек странный разговор о волках и леопардах – почему-то волнующий, немного интимный, похожий на какой-то общий секрет только на двоих – что принц опомнился уже только по прибытии на место, сразу отметив «неуставные» изумленные взгляды ближайших к ним телохранителей. Но вскоре всем вокруг стало не до разговоров. Несмотря на то, что накануне спецназовцы проверили здесь каждый камень, чувство опасности становилось все сильнее, по мере приближения к тайнику. А когда выяснилось, что в быстро наступающих сумерках нужно спуститься в неприветливо чернеющую среди песков дыру, Адам впервые пожалел, что проявил такую настойчивость в своем личном участии в операции.  
\- Ваше высочество, вам лучше остаться здесь, мы можем и сами…  
Заманчиво, но в хитро прищуренных коньячных глазах стоящего напротив Томаса сквозил такой вызов, что у Аль Намира просто не оставалось выбора.  
\- Нет, я пойду. Просто проверьте там все и дайте знак, когда нам можно будет спускаться.  
Пещера оправдывала все страхи принца и опасения его сопровождающих с первых же минут: сумрачная дыра, насквозь пропитанная затхлой пылью и приготовившая незваным гостям сюрпризы в виде чьих-то костей и черепов под ногами. Самое неприятное место из всех возможных, из него хотелось убраться как можно скорее, и Адам предпочел завести ничего не значащий разговор, чтобы не выдать свою повышенную нервозность, тем более что Джарван, похоже, напротив, чувствовал себя здесь как дома.   
– И часто одинокий волк сюда забегал?  
Один только вид Томми, невозмутимо оглядывающегося по сторонам и отпинывающего от себя нечто, определение чего принц категорически не хотел знать, внушал уверенность. Адамас засмотрелся на расслабленную спину друга, на то, как Джарван небрежно мотнул головой и откинул с лица свою эффектную челку, которой позавидовали бы рок-музыканты какого-нибудь американского бэнда, на то как…   
\- Господин!!!  
В один миг время как будто остановилось - оглохнув от испуганного крика кого-то из охраны, Адам смотрел округлившимися глазами на Томми, держащего в здоровой руке фамильный кинжал клана Леопардов, только что висевший на поясе будущего эмира. Испугаться, как и подумать о том, что еще один Синхар почти довел до конца покушение на своего господина, Аль Намир не успел: к Джарвану, тихо и как будто удивленно говорившему что-то себе под нос, подскочил один из спецназовцев, выбив у него из руки нож и оттащив от принца. Но проследив все еще изумленным взглядом за падающим к его ногам клинком, Адам с внезапным облегчением увидел обезглавленное тело ядовитой пустынной змеи.  
\- Стой! Отпусти его! Посмотрите сюда – он не собирался нападать!   
Выдрать Томми из рук недоверчиво хмурящегося громилы и прижать к своей груди показалось принцу-регенту единственно верным решением в данной ситуации. Их обоих колотило от нахлынувшего только сейчас страха, но вдвоем почему-то было легче с этим справиться. - Кажется, ты спас меня? Снова…  
\- Такая у меня работа… похоже…  
\- Господин! Мы достали контейнер, в тайнике больше ничего нет!

 

(конец первой части) 

Обратная дорога прошла как в тумане: пережитый стресс от встречи со змеей соперничал в эмоциональном плане с тем фактом, что тайник Синхар оказался реальным, а значит, уже совсем скоро Адамас увидит обещанные сенсационные доказательства сорванного год назад государственного переворота. Этот факт занимал все мысли принца, вызывая в нем совершенно противоречивые чувства – от торжества и нетерпения до отчаяния и страха: расследование придется начинать сначала, снова бередить старые раны, только-только затянувшиеся тонкой корочкой. Погруженный в тяжелые раздумья, Адам почти не замечал происходящего вокруг, пока они снова не оказались на вертолетной площадке и в поле зрения принца не попал более бледный, чем обычно, Джарван. Было ли дело в его боязни полетов, или схватка с «убийцей пустыни» все же не прошла для молодого «волка» даром, но глядя на эти плотно сжатые губы и преувеличенно отсутствующий взгляд, Аль Намир снова ощутил уже знакомое желание защитить друга, согреть, вернуть на его лицо улыбку или хотя бы более расслабленное выражение.  
\- Файруз, Джарван сядет рядом со мной. Не обсуждается.   
Адам демонстративно оттеснил Томаса от окна, заняв его место, нарочно расположившись на узких сидениях так вольготно, чтобы их бедра и плечи тесно соприкасались. И как только вертолет начал вертикальный подъем, принц наклонился к уху соседа, стараясь говорить как можно тише и беззаботнее.  
\- Ты должен будешь научить меня некоторым вещам. Мне стыдно просить об этом моих ребят, пусть думают, что их будущий эмир умеет все. Но ты… тебе я могу довериться.  
До конца полета они шушукались о способах выслеживания змей, о владении кинжалами и разведении огня на открытом пространстве пустыни, продуваемой зимними ветрами со всех сторон – это оказалось отличным рецептом для отвлечения от боязни высоты и государственных заговоров, и было почти жаль, что они так быстро прилетели на место.   
Вместо полноценного ужина по всем правилам Адамас передал с Хасимом просьбу приготовить им с Томми несколько бурата* и подать их прямо в кабинет вместе с напитками. Отвлекаться от «добычи» не хотелось ни на секунду, и принц еле дождался, когда охрана вернет им контейнер после тщательной проверки на предмет взрывчатых и других опасных для жизни веществ.  
\- Прости моих ребят за мнительность… - Адам только что вернулся из душа, наскоро смыв с себя пыль и переодевшись в домашнюю одежду. – Думаю, им нужно время, чтобы начать тебе доверять.  
\- Я их понимаю, я бы и сам себе не доверял, после всего… - Аль Джаун выглядел уставшим и слегка взвинченным, кусал губы, безуспешно боролся с мешающей челкой и хмурил лоб, словно что-то причиняло ему дискомфорт.  
\- Как твоя рука? Саид не помял тебя? Если ты устал, мы можем отложить до завтра…  
Откладывать до завтра не хотелось обоим, так что, водрузив контейнер на низкий журнальный столик посреди ароматно пахнущих лепешек с мясом и овощами, принц и его «волк» погрузились в изучение каких-то бумаг в пластиковых файлах, подпорченных сыростью и песком, шифрограмм, нечетких фотографий, цифр и дат. Взяв в руки потрепанный пухлый блокнот из дорогой кожи, Адамас испытал трепет, граничащий с благоговением – видно, заложенное еще в детстве уважение к Дирбасу и сейчас давало о себе знать, даже несмотря на то, что прямых доказательств невиновности главы Синхар по-прежнему не было.  
\- Ничего не понятно… Это не арабский, не нимрийский, черт… я впервые вижу такой язык! Если это вообще язык… погоди-ка…  
Уставший за день мозг работал медленно и, что называется, со скрипом: ни на что не похожие закорючки, какие-то полукружья и волнообразные линии, расположенные то горизонтально, то с наклоном, то почти вертикально… Черт задери, где Адам мог это видеть?!  
\- Я сдаюсь. Нет, на сегодня с меня точно хватит.  
Часы показывали два ночи, у наследного принца слезились глаза и двоились буквы, да и Томми выглядел не лучше. Лежащие перед ними документы были слишком важны, чтобы изучать их второпях и не в лучшей форме, и кажется, Адам уже знал, кто в Намире сможет помочь им хотя бы с той частью доказательств, которая была на нормальном, пусть и зашифрованном, языке.  
\- Ну, вот что, Джарван. Нам двоим с этим не справиться – тут нужны как минимум опытные шифровальщики, не помешает хороший хакер, а еще полезно будет пообщаться с тем, кто был в курсе всех тонкостей политической кухни моего отца, пока я находился в Лондоне… Знаю, что ты думаешь. Поверь, людей, которым я могу доверить настолько важную информацию, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Но они есть. Нам нужно срочно возвращаться в Намир…  
\- Нам?  
\- А ты решил, что всю грязную работу я буду делать один? – принц усмехнулся, откровенно наслаждаясь сначала изумленным, потом наигранно обиженным видом друга, но кажется, ненавязчивая шутка пришлась кстати, избавив их обоих от излишней напряженности.  
\- Грязная работа не для холеных ручек вашего высочества, хаджи Аль Намир? – Томми отвесил шутливый поклон и тут же произнес уже другим тоном: - Я готов возиться в этом дерьме, сколько потребуется, даже если придется залезть в него по самые… кхм… уши. Только… как?..  
Адам прекрасно понимал, о чем беспокоится Джарван – пока что, это было самым слабым звеном его плана, но решение следовало найти прямо сейчас, чтобы уже этим утром вернуться в столицу и вплотную заняться «семейным делом».  
\- Нуу… Я поговорю с Джамалем Аль Нударом* - пусть на время примет тебя в свою стаю Морских Дьяволов. У них вечно столько жен и детей, что учесть все побочные клановые ветви практически невозможно. Вот только под каким предлогом мне поселить тебя во дворце?.. Хорошо бы еще не просто во дворце, а у меня под боком – незачем дворцовым бездельникам считать, сколько раз за день я наведываюсь к тебе, и наоборот… Может, утром голова будет посвежее, и…  
\- Фаворит. Я могу быть твоим фаворитом. Ну… не в смысле «БЫТЬ», а – для других. А что, идея - супер! И никто не придерется, что мы проводим вместе много времени, не надо будет прятаться по углам. Что?!  
Кажется, после утреннего разговора на террасе, после змеи-убийцы и найденных в чьем-то могильнике «артефактов» Адамаса уже ничего не должно было вывести из равновесия, но это непосредственное заявление… это… эта провокация…  
\- Томми…  
\- Ой, давай не будем! Все знают про твою ориен… про твои предпочтения, а я слежу за новостями, так что в курсе, что ты уже месяц как один.   
\- Томми, ты просто не понимаешь…  
\- Да что особенного-то?! Ну, обнимешь меня пару раз на глазах у всех, и спать будем вместе, в смысле – в одной комнате… Зато какая отмазка!

 

2-4.  
Все-таки гребаная гадюка подпортила настроение. Как не храбрись, а ощущение от встречи довольно противное. Липкий запоздалый страх и необходимость объясняться с охраной сковали язык и всякое желание общаться, кроме стремления поскорее выбраться из этой дыры и попасть домой. Домой? Вот же черт!   
Слава яйцам, за последние пару месяцев контейнер никуда не делся, и бдительные гвардейцы после предварительной проверки аккуратно сгрузили его в рюкзак. Томми, конечно, предпочел бы не доверять чужим рукам свое «сокровище», но теперь не ему одному это решать. Их в этом деле уже двое.  
Сопричастность принца к своим проблемам Томми ощущал постоянно: и в подземелье, и снаружи. Крепкое объятье спасенного друга оказалось очень своевременным и неожиданно приятным – островок определенности среди окружающего хаоса. В этот момент Аль Джаун окончательно понял, что вряд ли что-либо или кто-либо сможет поколебать выросшее доверие к «своему Леопарду». Третьего не дано – или веришь, или нет.  
А вот Файруз ещё долго кидал в его сторону сканирующие взгляды – рентген ходячий, блин! Да и остальные то и дело молча поглядывали, особенно пристально следя за руками – дался им тот кинжал! Хотя, их можно понять – использование ритуального княжеского кинжала посторонним лицом в других условиях было бы воспринято как прямое оскорбление будущего монарха. Последствия могли быть куда серьезней, чем пара настороженных физиономий. Но Томми решил игнорировать даже мысли об этом, тем более, что нывшая рана на плече заставляла проявлять осторожность в движениях и контролировать каждый свой шаг, не говоря уже о подъеме наверх.   
Странная отмороженность не отпускала весь путь по пустыне. Зажатый между двумя бойцами – Файруз без предисловий определил его во вторую машину, - Томми устало закрыл глаза. Вот бы так ещё закрыть все неприятные темы в мозгу, но куда там! Мысли упрямо наскакивали одна на другую, не желая оставить в покое разболевшуюся голову. Чертова эфа мерещилась под закрытыми веками, а треск её чешуек закладывал уши. Йопт, ведь все реально могло хуёво кончиться, блядь! Томми до супермена, как до Луны ползком, и чистое везение, что все обошлось. Никакой тайник, даже куда более ценный, не стоит жизни Адама. И вообще, нечего было его туда пускать, в следующий раз хрена с два!..   
Поняв, в какую «строгую мамочку» он превратился, Томми даже улыбнулся и уставился в окно. Зря, потому что машина как раз подъехала к ярко освещенной вертолетной площадке – предстояло пережить очередной кошмар по воздуху. Занятый переживаниями по поводу надежности винтокрылой адовой хреновины в ночных полетах, Джарван не заметил, как оказался сидящим рядом с принцем, который срочно заинтересовался опытом выживания в пустыне. Серьезно, да?  
Впрочем, было прикольно: змеи, кинжалы, яды и противоядия, где добыть воды или огня, как выжить, если нет еды, а ещё до хрена плестись по пеклу – все это, оказывается, волновало и шикарного Аль Намира, который слушал с явным интересом и вставлял дельные комментарии, наклоняясь к самому уху Томми. Сам не заметил, как начал делиться недавними воспоминаниями.  
\- Хм, как по мне, то змеи не самое хреновое тут. Вот чертовы термиты и многоножки с прочей нечистью это настоящий пиздец, согласен? Заползет куда не надо и все! Я заколебался их из ботинок вытряхивать…  
Ага, гребаные скорпионы как-то раз достали младшего Аль Намира? На раскопках? Фигасе, приятного мало, с этим Томми очень даже согласен.  
\- … Хотя знаешь, случаи бывают разные. Помню, в лагере, месяца четыре назад несколько придурков укурились до коллективных глюков – прикинь, обычную гиену попутали с салавой*!  
\- …?!  
\- Как, не знаешь? Да брось!.. Это ж легендарная собакоподобная тварюка, которая питается чисто человечинкой, ага…   
\- Выдумки, нет такой хрени… - брови Адамаса недоверчиво поползли вверх.  
\- Верно, у нас здесь нет – этот адов песик обитает очень далеко отсюда! – а те укурыши-то были не в курсе! Бля, что они там творили… бегали по лагерю в исподнем и орали, что нечистый дух за ними пришел, а потом чуть не перестреляли друг друга из автоматов, пытаясь прикончить «шайтана-людоеда» – я даже на телефон снял, кстати. Наверное, сохранилось на той же карте памяти, что я говорил…  
\- На той, что в твоем тайнике? – хихикавший Адам резко посерьезнел.  
-Да, что в нашем тайнике, - Томми поймал внимательный взгляд друга, - надо бы поскорее с ним разобраться…

Поскорее не получилось. Во-первых, доблестные защитники долго искали в небольшом контейнере скрытую угрозу. Но не нашли. Томас вполне понимал их опасения – было бы хуже, если бы охрана правящей семьи из двух покушений не сделала никаких выводов. Однако вынужденная задержка не улучшала настроения.  
Во-вторых, усталость. День выдался не самый легкий, да и время уже перевалило за полночь, а они только сели ужинать – лепешками бурата и нераскрытыми секретами, которые в отличие от обалденно вкусной закуски переваривались очень плохо. С почти заметной тревогой Томми косился на друга, перебирающего добытые «сокровища», теперь казавшиеся чуть ли не бесполезными пустышками. Вот черт! Изнасилованные мозги отказывались выдавать хоть сколько-нибудь стоящие идеи.  
Часа через полтора сдался и Адам, хотя Томми казалось, что кое-что принца все-таки зацепило – на живом лице слишком явственно отражалась «работа мысли». Однако результат этой работы заставил удивленно раскрыть рот.  
\- Нам нужно срочно возвращаться в Намир…  
Что?! Нам? Вместе? Томми чуть не подавился своим кофе от этой фразы. И видно, изумление вырвалось вслух, так как высочество мигом подтвердило свое желание в довольно ироничной манере. Ха! Когда это Синхар боялись грязной работы на пару с Леопардами? Не было такого!  
Но одного желания добраться до столичных тайн и возможностей, недоступных «волку»-изгнаннику, явно было мало. Даже огромного авторитета Аль Намира не хватит, чтобы прикрыть его от скрытых врагов и разгневанной «бесчинствами Волков» толпы. Нужен другой путь, хитрее, чем даже их «скользкие друзья» Хаййат.   
Джамаль Аль Нудар и Морские Дьяволы? Черт, а это действительно может прокатить! Нынешний министр информации и культуры всегда был лоялен к Волкам и даже выступал против истерии в прессе, которую пытались развернуть продажные журналюги из частных изданий. Кроме того, если Томми правильно помнит слова мамы, по молодости Джамаль был не только импозантным мужчиной, как и сейчас, но и участвовал в авантюрах отца и тогда ещё принца Адиля. Вряд ли такой человек с годами стал законченным снобом, как многие другие члены Совета кланов. Ха, Томми совсем не против стать немного «дьяволом» для пользы дела!  
Но Адамас на этом не остановился – «легенда» опального «волка» мало того, что должна быть железной, так ещё и давать доступ к телу высочества… эээ… в смысле, для свободного общения. Вот тут даже предприимчивый принц призадумался…  
А у Томми из-за усталости мысли бродили, видно, в каком-то особо странном углу мозга, потому как довольно быстро выстроились в дикую цепочку: доступ, принц, тело, телохранитель… телолюбитель… Фак! Но с другой стороны… Раз на телохранителя не тянет, то…  
\- Фаворит. Я могу быть твоим фаворитом. Ну… не в смысле «БЫТЬ», а – для других… - язык вдруг заработал как помело, силясь привести как можно больше аргументов в пользу «гениальной идеи». Почему-то казалось, что Адам откажется из-за профнепригодности «претендента в фавориты». Можно подумать, это квантовая физика или китайская грамота! Справится, как не фиг делать!  
Но принц явно сомневался, и это сомнение большими буквами без всякого шифра было написано у него на лице – по крайней мере, для Томми было ясно, что надо усилить свою позицию. Да, он следил за дворцовой жизнью, пусть и через прессу – слава яйцам, ведомство Аль Нудара не лишало народ разнообразия информации! – и поэтому был в курсе отставки предыдущего «очень близкого друга и приближенного гали*его высочества Адамаса Аль Намира», без подробностей, естественно. Но на совместных фото-и видеоматериалах с официальных и не очень мероприятий ничего «страшного» не было – подумаешь, подержались за ручку, обнялись или даже чмокнулись в щечку! Да на одной вечерухе в ЛА после полбутылки «Джека» Томми приходилось на спор делать кое-что более откровенное, да… Так, сейчас не об этом… а о прекрасной отмазке!  
Томми, воодушевленный молчанием слегка офигевшего высочества, подскочил с кресла и продолжил активно убеждать.  
\- Нет, ты не подумай, я знаю, как это будет – слугам и персоналу глаза и уши не заткнешь! Но и не надо, нам это на руку – можно и под дурачка прокосить, как не фиг делать. Разве что твоего главного «летящего» провести будет тяжело, но попробовать стоит… Если… конечно… хм… - от внезапно дошедшей мысли Томми снова хлопнулся на задницу, - … ты не против? Черт…  
Томми покраснел, щеки предательски горели вместе с ушами. Он вдруг растерял свои аргументы, из-под челки ожидая реакции друга. А вдруг Адам это воспримет как бесцеремонное вторжение в свое личное пространство? Фак, да это так есть, черт возьми. И так влез, куда не следует, по самые помидоры…  
\- Нет, Томмии… - медленно протянуло высочество, откинувшись на спинку кресла, - я совсем не против, а очень даже «за». Твоя интересная идея может убить сразу двух такров*. – Адам посмотрел сквозь полуопущенные ресницы и загадочно улыбнулся.   
\- И какой второй «козел»? – Томми с сомнением покосился на забытую чашку кофе – надо бы хоть горло промочить.  
\- Ну, знаешь ли, мне действительно нужен привлекательный «гали» для активной светской жизни. А то неприлично все время с мамой приходить!  
\- О, черт! – Томми забыл о кофе и уставился на ухмыляющегося Леопарда – кажется, хищник поймал дичь!  
\- О, да, друг мой! – веселый смешок вышел слишком бодрым для третьего часа ночи, но Томми почему-то улыбнулся в ответ. – Зато столько возможностей, ты подумай!.. Особенно в неофициальной обстановке…  
Очень сильный довод. О таких широких возможностях для расследования можно было только мечтать!  
\- Окей, партнер, разыграем как по нотам. Все поверят, я обещаю, - в словах уверенности было на порядок больше, чем ощущалось, но разве не кровь поколений разведчиков шумит у него в ушах? - Кстати, а в сети правду пишут, что ты играл на сцене, будучи студентом?  
\- Хм… было дело… - принц снова улыбнулся, стреляя глазами, - и как почти театральный артист могу авторитетно утверждать, что одного актерского таланта мало, детка… - измененный тембр голоса и поучительный жест заставили Томми захихикать – было безумно похоже на наставления пожилой примадонны.  
\- Нужен хороший сценарий и отличный режиссер, друг мой. – Адам поднялся с места и легким жестом взъерошил волосы Томми. – Но этим мы займемся завтра, а сейчас спать-спать-спать… Кстати, ты до сих пор не выпил свое лекарство! Непорядок, Джарван, - почему-то от этого ворчания на душе становилось тепло и спокойно. Все у них получится, да. – Держи и марш в кровать, неслух!

 

2-5

Как всякий уважающий себя наследный принц, Адамас Аль Намир небезосновательно гордился своей выдержкой. Он вовсе не был снобом или бесчувственным чурбаном – с близкими людьми принц с удовольствием проявлял эмоции и демонстрировал отличное чувство юмора, но все же, умел, когда нужно, контролировать свои переживания, скрывать их за маской вежливого внимания. Во всяком случае, умел до сих пор, но сейчас он уже ни в чем не был уверен. Как такое могло с ним приключиться?! Посреди политического заговора, подвергаясь смертельной опасности, Адам вдруг встретил человека… друга… мужчину, от одной мысли о котором на душе становилось теплее, как будто между ними не стояли государственная измена и двадцатилетняя разлука. События последних дней развивались так бурно, что совершенно не оставляли времени на самоанализ или просчет своих действий, и в результате, принц не заметил, как… привязался к этому странному «волчонку», начал думать о нем больше, чем следовало.   
И все же, какие бы мысли и даже смелые мечты не бродили в голове Адамаса, он никогда не позволил бы себе выдать их даже словом, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Потерять с таким трудом вновь зарождающуюся дружбу с Джарваном принц почему-то боялся почти так же как, к примеру, не раскрыть странный запутанный заговор. Он поклялся себе не переходить границ этой дружбы. У него неплохо получалось вести себя с Томми только по-приятельски – во всяком случае, пока они еще не дошли до совместной ночевки, хоть и на разных теперь уже кроватях… И все это полетело шакалу под хвост благодаря редкой урожайности младшего Аль Джауна на «гениальные» идеи.  
Томми – играющий роль его официального «особого друга»?! Серьезно?! Тот самый Томми-Джарван, который даже в возрасте пяти лет, упрямо сопя и хлюпая носом, доводил до конца любое задуманное дело, особенно если «пообещал»?! Если все эти его закрытые школы и американские колледжи не изменили упрямый характер «волчонка», на что можно было не слишком надеться, у принца просто не было шансов.   
«Ты действительно считаешь, что я смогу долго оставаться бесстрастным, прижимая тебя к себе, касаясь, целуя, черт возьми? Джарван, Джарван, ты явно переоцениваешь своего Леопарда…»  
Вслух Адамас этого, естественно, говорить не стал – во-первых, потому что не собирался показывать свою слабость, во-вторых… Черт, это было совершенно не по-джентльменски и даже не по-дружески, но! Разве он был настолько ослом, чтобы отказываться от такого подарка, который, к тому же САМ отдается в его руки?!  
Про «отдается» все же по-прежнему следовало думать как можно меньше. Самое трудное в грядущем абсолютно сумасшедшем фарсе – не забывать, что на самом деле все приятное – это всего лишь игра на публику, притворство ради поддержания легенды! Принц обливался холодным потом уже только от предчувствий, какой титанической выдержки ему это будет стоить.   
«Ну погоди же, несносный мальчишка! Хочешь поиграть? Доказать, какой ты хитрый и умный? Что ж, никто не упрекнет меня в желании получить от этого свою собственную маленькую выгоду!»  
\- Знаешь ли, а мне действительно нужен привлекательный «гали» для активной светской жизни. А то неприлично все время с мамой приходить! Думаю, мы сможем договориться!  
Немного актерского мастерства, с трудом добытая среди растерянности и хаоса мыслей пресловутая «королевская невозмутимость», которую уже не могли сбить никакие замелькавшие перед глазами яркие картинки более чем заманчивых, волнующих перспектив – о, да! Теперь настала очередь Джарвана удивленно хлопать ресницами!   
Сильные положительные эмоции оказались хорошим лекарством даже от усталости и пережитых стрессов – всех разом. Адамас почувствовал себя вполне бодрым и готовым к подвигам хоть сейчас, но, увы, им действительно следовало поспать хотя бы несколько часов перед завтрашним возвращением в Намир, а до этого принцу еще придется переделать массу дел, чтобы подготовиться к первому акту их маленького спектакля. Отправив Томми в душ и принимать лекарство, Адам убрал обратно в контейнер найденные в пустыне сокровища, быстро стащил с себя домашние хлопковые штаны с рубахой и нырнул под покрывало, перед этим погасив в спальне весь свет, кроме ночника между их постелями, стоящими в некотором отдалении друг от друга. Не иначе, все события сегодняшнего дня оказали на психику Аль Намира слишком уж возбуждающее действие – других причин для странных и совершенно необоснованных желаний, возникнувших моментально, стоило коснуться головой подушки, принц не находил. Некстати снова вспомнилось, как еще пару ночей назад они с Джарваном вполне уютно умещались на этой кровати вдвоем, как измученный болезнью «волчонок» прижимался к нему разгоряченным телом, терся щекой о его бедро… От слишком реальных, буквально осязаемых картинок Адамаса бросило в жар, и как раз в этот момент из душа вернулся Томми.  
Безумие – на секунду принцу показалось, что его Джарван безо всяких раздумий нырнет к нему под бок, под одно покрывало, почему бы и нет, раз они уже?..  
\- Сегодня был долгий день… - голос Аль Джауна звучал немного глухо из того угла, где находилась «гостевая» кровать, Томас возился с покрывалом и бельем, судя по звукам, избавлялся от одежды. – Спокойной ночи, Адам.  
\- Спокойной… и тебе…  
До рассвета оставалось часа три – должно хватить, чтобы заставить сердце снова биться ровно, и очистить разум от мыслей и желаний, недостойных будущего правителя целого государства. 

***  
Леопард брел по пустыне, настороженно принюхиваясь и бросая внимательные взгляды по сторонам. Солнце клонилось к закату, а значит, все ночные охотники и падальщики скоро выползут из своих укрытий. Сегодня «царю пустыни» было не до драк: он весь день выслеживал небольшое семейство газелей, выжидал удобного момента, чтобы напасть, а потом гнал молодую самку в сторону барханов, где она неминуемо должна была завязнуть в песке и переломать свои тонкие ноги. Все тело леопарда дрожало от усталости, но охота увенчалась успехом, и сейчас он не без гордости тащил в свое логово добычу, у которой должно быть такое сладкое мясо.   
Небольшая пещера, укрытая от посторонних глаз, даже проникнуть в нее можно лишь ползком – она была вполне пригодна для одного крупного животного, но с тех пор, как в ней поселился еще один обитатель, там стало немного тесновато. Леопард замер у самого входа, принюхался и коротко рыкнул, словно предупреждая о своем появлении. На то, чтобы заползти в логово, пятясь задом и втаскивая за собой мертвую газель, понадобились время и силы, но до отдыха было еще далеко. Следовало разбросать задними лапами окровавленный песок у входа, чтобы запах не привел непрошенных гостей, затем добрести до небольшого спрятанного между валунами ручья, который леопард привык считать своей собственностью. Там он долго пил, негромко фыркая и ощущая, как прохладная вода наполняет тело новыми силами, а когда вернулся, обнаружил, что идущий на поправку волк все еще спит, так и не оценив царский подарок.   
Леопард до сих пор не понимал, как он относится к новому обитателю своей пещеры. Тот странный порыв, в результате которого царь пустыни не добил истекающую кровью добычу, а приволок в свое логово и буквально выходил, зализывая раны, принося пищу, таская ослабленного волка к ручью – ему не было никакого объяснения, но, пожалуй, леопард не жалел о случившемся. Инстинкт подсказывал зверю, что спасенный им соперник сможет отблагодарить, быть полезным – как уже случилось один раз при нападении шакалов, но даже если и нет – почему бы ему не спасти чью-то жизнь, в конце концов? Он – повелитель пустыни, и будет делать то, что захочет! И вот прямо сейчас он отдаст своему собственному волку самую вкусную часть газели – тугое бедро с вкуснейшим мясом и наполненной кислородом кровью – а сам будет довольствоваться еще не до конца остывшими внутренностями и худой грудной клеткой. Он так решил!   
Наблюдая, как волк с голодным урчанием вгрызается в сладкую сочную плоть, леопард буквально раздувался от гордости. Все-таки, в заботе о ком-либо есть свои положительные стороны! Зарыв оставшуюся часть газели в углу пещеры – на утро, хозяин логова безмятежно растянулся на боку, позволяя сну охватить его разум и тело. Впервые за свою самостоятельную взрослую жизнь леопард мог позволить себе спать крепко, не прислушиваясь к каждому шороху внутри или снаружи – все тот же инстинкт говорил ему, что неожиданный «сожитель» если не защитит, то хотя бы сможет предупредить об опасности, и это новое тоже нравилось леопарду, несмотря на то, что скоро должно было закончиться: полностью выздоровев, волк-одиночка наверняка покинет логово и снова станет охотиться один. Сквозь сон леопард слышал шум дождя и какие-то шорохи, но они не были тревожными, а вскоре теплое жилистое тело прижалось к нему, согревая мерным дыханием, и сон стал еще крепче и глубже.   
Утро принесло сюрприз, приятный и неприятный одновременно: чертова змея, должно быть, приползла за ним от ручья по кровавому следу, и это не радовало, у нее могли быть сестры, которые непременно захотят выяснить, почему одна из них не вернулась с ночной вылазки. Но вот весть о том, что спасенный волк не просто обуза и лишний рот, но и верный товарищ, который смог сохранить своему леопарду жизнь – это, напротив, наполняло царя пустыни удовлетворением и гордостью. Хотя, возможно, одинокий охотник просто вернул долг, и еще через несколько лун они разойдутся по пустыни, снова превратившись в соперников? Об этом не хотелось думать, и леопард, с отвращением отбросив к выходу змеиную голову, снова улегся рядом со своим волком, собственнически накрыв его передней лапой. Пока еще он имел на это полное право.

2-6.  
Удивительно, но волчонку тут нравилось. Логово пятнистого короля пустыни оказалось удобной сухой пещерой в отрогах больших гор. А главное – если, следуя меткам, идти по боковому проходу вниз, то довольно скоро дойдешь до ВОДЫ! Джарван там уже побывал: пару раз в зубах леопарда, а потом уже на своих трех здоровых лапах. Вода была вкусная и свежая – не сравнить с той мутной жижей, что обычно радовала волчонка – от неё словно сразу прибавлялось сил и хотелось жить.  
Ну теперь-то Джарван был уверен – жить будет! Побывать в когтях у смерти и вырваться из них в зубах леопарда – с кем такое бывало? Точно ни с кем. А значит, ещё будет время для удачной охоты и для жизни, да.  
Правда, пока охотиться раненый волчонок при всем желании не мог – далеко ли побежишь на трех лапах? А добыча сама в пасть не придет. Хотя… вчера так и было! Джарван проснулся от восхитительного запаха свежей дичи. Открыв глаза, убедился, что это не глюк – леопард с непередаваемо самодовольным рычанием положил перед носом большой кусок ещё теплого мяса. О! Так запросто можно и слюной захлебнуться!  
Как же было вкусно! Придерживая здоровой лапой еду, волк с урчанием впивался в неё зубами, не забывая, впрочем, поглядывать на своего кормильца.   
Неужели его приняли в стаю? Но по-другому и не выходит – леопард зализал его раны, разделил с ним логово, воду и пищу, а теперь вот мирно спит совсем рядом. Джарван удивительно быстро привык к запаху своего хищника и внутренне уже считал его альфой – заботится, защищает и не гонит. Рядом с ним как-то забылось про то, что он волк-одиночка без роду и племени, хотелось просто быть. Возможно, потом они уже вместе пойдут на охоту? Ну, вдруг?  
Волчонок вздохнул и медленно поднялся, осторожно ступая лапами, поплелся к выходу. Его привлек непривычный шум, смутно напоминавший что-то забытое. О, дождь?!  
Сверху потоками лилась вода, удачно минуя пещеру, скатывалась по расщелинам вниз. Такого ливня не было очень-очень давно, надо же! Наблюдать за этой стихией из сухого теплого логова было даже интересно, и Джарван довольно долго стоял у входа. Однако мерный шум дождя навевал сон, и волк решил тихо вернуться к подстилке.  
Но буквально через пару шагов насторожился. Не показалось! Привлеченная запахом свежей крови, совсем рядом с леопардом скручивала свои кольца немаленькая ползучая тварь. И откуда только взялась? Джарван их всегда терпеть не мог, даже охотиться на них никогда бы не стал. Но не сейчас! Сейчас он одним махом оказался сверху, намертво сжимая змеиную шею. Вышло! Главное, не выпускать эту тварь раньше времени – даже перерубленная змеюка могла укусить! Но Джарван не дал гадине ни единого шанса – откушенная голова отлетела далеко в сторону. Вот, а тело может ещё пригодиться – вдруг леопарду такое меню по вкусу?   
Усталость навалилась почти сразу, сопротивляться ей сил не было совсем, и Джарван ничего лучше не придумал, как тихонько привалиться спящему леопарду под теплый бок. Все-таки здорово иметь свою стаю, да.

***  
Четырех часов для сна, как не крути, оказалось недостаточно. Особенно после долгого дня… и ночи. Но даже острое желание поваляться еще пару часиков не смогло продлить сон – Томми, ещё не открыв глаз, подскочил на кровати от странного ощущения, что что-то не так. Точно! В шикарной княжеской спальне он был один.  
\- Черт-черт-черт… Неужели?.. – бормоча под нос, вскочил с постели и пробежался по комнате, машинально потирая больную руку. На незастеленной кровати Аль Намира мятой кучкой лежала вчерашняя домашняя одежда принца и влажное полотенце – Томми зачем-то провел по нему рукой!   
\- Бля, ты ещё под кровать загляни, дурень, - вид, небось, был бы совсем идиотский: почти голый (в одних трусах и повязке) и кверху задом. Но больше смущал собственный страх, что Адамас улетел в столицу без него и что все вчерашние разговоры на ночь просто приснились.  
Ну нет, в этот раз точно снилось совсем другое, этот сон помнился очень ярко даже сейчас: волчонок, леопард, дождь и даже змея в их пещере. Надо же, эта гадость ползучая даже там чуть не достала!  
И вообще Томми долго не мог уснуть, что для него совсем неудивительно. Несмотря на усталость и целый шквал пережитых эмоций, отрубиться сразу по примеру высочества не удалось. Поворочавшись с боку на бок, пришлось, как в детстве, мысленно считать «пятна леопарда». Не помогло, естественно – на пятой сотне мысли повернули в другую от счета сторону. Адам, похоже, давно уже спал, и Томми решил применить ещё одну методику засыпания, концентрируясь на своем дыхании. Без толку. И тогда, с головой накрывшись простыней, он перестал стараться, позволив мыслям бежать, куда хочется. Прибежали они опять к Леопарду. Томми даже успел в красках представить, как они путешествуют вдвоем по пустыне, делят вместе палатку, воду, спят бок о бок, а потом вроде бы даже подумал, что рядом с Адамом давно бы уже спокойно спал… Капец.  
\- Блин, он все-таки смылся? – кое-как замотанный в простыню Аль Джаун обследовал остальные комнаты и террасу – никого. Хотя по времени ещё довольно рано – всего-то семь тридцать, а вылететь они планировали после девяти.  
И именно в этот момент, когда Томми застыл в раздумьях посреди гостиной, дверь открылась, и в неё сначала въехала тележка, затем показался толкавший её Хасим, а следом высочество и вечно надутый Файруз.   
\- … и можешь так и доложить хаджи Аль Нэшэру, кстати… эээ… Джарван? – вид у принца был довольно бодрый, а теперь ещё и веселый – хитрая улыбка мгновенно расплылась на лице.  
\- Гхм… Доброе утро…   
\- Файруз, надеюсь, ты меня понял. Вылетаем в девять, - высочество буквально выставило хмурого «безопасника» за дверь, и ещё раз внимательно оглядело Томми.  
\- Джарван, как насчет завтрака в нашем будуаре? – вряд ли Хасим понял английскую речь, но видно, внял каким-то другим сигналам принца, ибо оставил в покое тележку и тихонько смылся.  
\- Бля, я всех распугал своим видом, - Томми сконфуженно почесал макушку и тут же спохватился – чертова простыня вздумала упасть. Адамас уже не пытался сдерживать смех.  
\- Ну… зато вышло очень даже в образе – прекрасный гали встречает своего друга сердца! Самое оно для нашей легенды, не находишь? – принц хитро подмигнул и с довольным видом развалился на диване. То ли синяя рубашка в восточном стиле особенно ему шла, то ли настроение у высочества с утра было прекрасное, но голубые глазищи сверкали сегодня очень ярко. Неужели выспался? Везет же!  
\- Ага, Файруз был в диком восторге, я заметил. Да и Хасим, видимо, проникся… моими прелестями, - Томми невольно ухмыльнулся и даже присел в шутливом реверансе, кидая заинтересованные взгляды то на хихикающего Адамаса, то на тележку с едой. Хорошее настроение принца оказалось заразным – их сумасшедшие планы в силе и скоро предстоит их осуществлять. Но сначала…  
\- О, алмазы души моей! – почтительный поклон в сторону завтрака и дивана, - вы не подождете меня минут пять… в нашем будуаре, а? Хочу быть достойным вашей сногсшибательной красоты!  
Непередаваемое выражение лица высочества было приятным бонусом для Джарвана и помогало быстро справиться с умыванием и одеждой наравне с разыгравшимся аппетитом.

\- Ты выглядишь прекрасно, мой друг! – они не спеша шли к своему вертолету, который в очередной раз проверяла служба безопасности. - И не спорь – я лучше в этом разбираюсь. Все-таки твой дальний родственник Сутан знает свое дело! Знаешь, он такой же бунтарь, как и ты, друг, только выражает себя, творя прекрасные образы, – самодовольство Аль Намира сквозило в каждом слове – как же, успел-таки обрядить Томми в дизайнерское шмотье и даже кучу всего упаковать в чемодан. «Ты должен пиарить бренд своего клана, Джарван… Бла-бла-бла… Мой фаворит не может таскать одни и те же джинсы! Бла-бла-бла…» О, похоже, что Аль Намир получает искреннее садистское удовольствие от каждой возможности смутить «волка» или повертеть его как куклу перед зеркалом. Ужас!  
\- Угу, теперь в этом «прекрасном образе» я могу у тебя во дворце оформиться и шутом на полставки, - Адамас в ответ закатил глаза, а подошедший к ним Файруз согласно хмыкнул, от чего веселенький наряд начал нравиться Томми гораздо больше.  
\- Господин, хаджи Аль Ашраф, все готово, можем лететь, - ох, опять!  
\- Не бойся, детка, я буду держать тебя за руку! – съязвило высочество, усаживаясь рядом.   
\- Ага, но лучше расскажи мне сказку про вредного принца и его прекрасного шута, окей?- Томми закрыл глаза, стараясь не обращать внимания на дурацкую вибрацию вокруг, и невольно вздрогнул, когда ему мурлыкнули в ухо.  
\- Конечно, милый, любой каприз! – горячая ладонь аккуратно накрыла ледяные пальцы, вжавшиеся в подлокотник. - Так вот, жили-были прекрасный принц и его вредный шут…

Чем ближе к столице, тем больше они волновались. Пусть Леопард это хорошо скрывал, но Томми все равно прекрасно чувствовал. Они уже не шутили и даже не переговаривались – все серьезные вопросы были рассмотрены ещё за завтраком, а прикалываться уже не получалось.   
Намир. Томас здесь не был гребаную кучу лет, и совсем не походил на того восемнадцатилетнего подростка, каким бывал тут после школы. На каникулах роскошной столице он всегда предпочитал более суровый Сухар или маленькие городишки в Эль-Баттине. А теперь ему предстояло здесь сыграть свою партию без единой фальшивой ноты, иначе все может провалиться, не начавшись. Страшно. Жутко страшно упустить свой шанс добиться победы, но он должен, и он теперь не один.  
Адамас словно прочел его мысли и ободряюще улыбнулся.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Джарван, я обещаю, - кто бы сомневался, мой принц!   
Согласно протоколу у дворца их встречали. Из небольшой кучки мужчин Томми выделил самых главных – принц Наиль Аль Намир и стоящий за ним Имран Аль Нэшэр, главный «летящий» и очень непростой для Синхар человек.  
Адамас легкой походкой пошел навстречу, Томми на шаг позади за его левым плечом.  
Положенные приветствия гулом отдавались в ушах, но Томми больше занимали персоны напротив – удивлены, заинтересованы, насторожены или просто держат лицо?   
\- Дорогой брат, хаджи Имран, позвольте вам представить моего близкого друга Джарвана Аль Ашрафа. Надеюсь, он с нами теперь надолго.

 

Примечания (словарик):  
2-1  
Нэшэр – орел.  
Ас-сайед – официальное обращение к мужчине (аналог слова мистер, господин в англ.)  
Совет кланов эмирата Беш-Нимра – совещательный орган, возглавляемый эмиром (или его регентом), в который помимо него входят представители семи кланов (см. рис.)  
2-2  
«Братья по вере»* (аналог. «Братья-мусульмане») - международная религиозно-политическая ассоциация, цель которой - устранение неисламских правительств и установление исламского правления во всемирном масштабе путём воссоздания «Великого исламского халифата» первоначально в регионах с преимущественно мусульманским населением, включая Россию и страны СНГ. В ряде государств Ближнего Востока запрещена законом. Основные формы деятельности: исламистская пропаганда, активная вербовка сторонников в мечетях, вооруженный джихад, не ограниченный территориальными рамками.  
Эфа (Echis omanensis) и пестрая Эфа (гадюка) (Echis coloratus) относится к самым опасным ядовитям змеям Аравийских пустынь. Размер ее колеблется от 38 до 80 см, но чаще всего попадаются особи не более 60 см. Но эти гадюки любят предупреждать о своем местонахождении характерным шипением, которое создается за счет трения чешуек друг о друга, когда змея меняет расположение свернутого тела. Голова у пестрой гадюки широкая с большими глазами и вертикальными зрачками. Полная окраска серая или серо-коричневая, с более бледными пятнами на верхней поверхности. Каждое пятно окружено темной границей, которая может простираться со стороны по флангам, и сливаться с серией темных групп, которые бегут вдоль каждой стороны. Нижняя сторона желтовато-белая или серовато-белая, отмеченная неясными точками. Активны гадюки рано утром и днем, и возможно в течение ночи.  
2-3  
Бурата – традиционные лепешки, похожие на лаваш, с овощной, рыбной или мясной начинкой.  
Нудар – золото.

2-4  
Салава – полумифическое существо, считавшееся священным животным Сета, обитающее в центре Ливийской пустыни. Оно похоже на очень крупную собаку, однако имеет более вытянутую узкую морду и длинные стоячие уши. Это отнюдь не гиена, как предполагали многие; более всего салава напоминает редкие сохранившиеся изображения знаменитого бога песков пустыни. До сих пор среди исследователей ведутся споры: является ли это животное вымышленным или нет. По мнению ученых, салава - одно из животных, которые издревле обитали лишь в самых малоизвестных областях Ливийской пустыни. Местные жители утверждают, что салава питается исключительно человеческой плотью. Пойманная недавно исследователями во время облавы одна из особей, подходящая под описание, вела себя агрессивно, еду и питье не принимала, в результате скончалась в неволе.  
Источник: http://monefon.narod.ru/Pustina.htm  
Гали – близкий друг, любовник, возлюбленный.  
Такр – дикий горный козел, редкое животное, находится под охраной государства.


	3. Chapter 3

3-1.  
Истинным сумасшествием было то, что задумали они с Томасом – принц понимал это все яснее с каждой минутой, приближающей их к Намиру. Внутреннее расследование такого крупного дела, «преступления века», как говорили о покушении на эмира Беш-Нимры все новостные каналы Востока и Европы: максимальная секретность, сомнительные доказательства, невозможность задействовать всю мощь службы государственной безопасности - и это еще не все безумства, на которые решился наследник клана Леопардов ради того, чтобы найти настоящего убийцу своего отца. Привезти Томми в самое логово его врагов – это было страшно, настолько, что Адамас с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не отдать приказ разворачивать вертолет. О чем он думал?! Что за чары навел на него Джарван? Да здесь каждая вторая собака узнает младшего Аль Джауна, если тот не будет соблюдать осторожность двадцать четыре часа в сутки, и никакой статус нового любовника принца-регента не спасет его от тех, кто уже сумел убрать со своего пути практически весь клан Волков. Как Адам сможет защитить друга от смертельной опасности, если уже не смог… спасти от пули даже собственного отца?  
Все эти мысли душили принца, заставляли внутренне холодеть и стискивать подлокотник кресла. И только вид Джарвана, изрядно волнующегося, но тем не менее не потерявшего ни на йоту своей решимости добиться правды любой ценой, удерживал принца-регента от трусливого бегства.   
И все же, вышагивая по вертолетной площадке дворца в Намире навстречу встречающим его брату и нескольким приближенным, Адамас нервничал так, как никогда в своей жизни. Только от него сейчас зависело, какое первое впечатление произведет на ближайшее окружение будущего эмира Джарван, от того, как принц представит своего гостя, под каким «соусом» подаст, какое личное отношение выкажет. Любая неуверенность, страх, будут считаны тем же Имраном Аль Нэшэром вмиг, и ничто не сможет его в дальнейшем разубедить в неблагонадежности нового «гали». Вероятно, именно чувство повышенной ответственности помогло Адамасу разыграть этот невероятно важный спектакль без единой фальшивой нотки.  
\- Дорогой брат, хаджи Имран, позвольте вам представить моего близкого друга Джарвана Аль Ашрафа. Надеюсь, он с нами теперь надолго.  
Особо выделить интонацией слова «моего», «близкого» и «с нами», взглядом пресечь недоверчивое хмыканье Наиля и настороженные вопросы хаджи Имрана, выслушать традиционное приветствие и благодарно улыбнуться за то, что приняли его волю беспрекословно - на это принц потратил столько сил, что на секунду ощутил слабость в коленях. Мягко, но властно подталкивая Томми вперед за поясницу, Адамас обратился к брату, все еще стараясь взглядом донести до него важность момента.   
\- Наиль, покажи Джарвану мои покои и помоги ему там расположиться со всем комфортом. Его багаж прибудет позже, а пока, надеюсь, ты позаботишься о том, чтобы Джарван ни в чем не нуждался и чувствовал себя, как дома?  
Два почти одинаковых возмущенно-вопросительных взгляда принц проигнорировал поистине с королевским спокойствием - поощрительно улыбнувшись Томми и очень многозначительно посмотрев в глаза насупившегося Наиля, он с тяжелым сердцем оставил «волка» и младшего «леопарда» на растерзание друг другу, последовав за хаджи Аль Нэшэром в свой кабинет.  
«Надеюсь, они друг друга не убьют. Надеюсь, Наиль вспомнит о правилах гостеприимства, а Томми… ох…»   
Это действительно было еще одной плохой идеей, но Адамас не мог позволить своему начальнику службы безопасности успеть провести интерактивное расследование и выяснить, что никакого Аль Ашрафа в природе не существует. При нынешних технологиях Имрану понадобилось бы на это не больше пятнадцати минут.  
\- Хаджи Имран, нам нужно поговорить наедине, не откладывая.  
Судя по взгляду «летящего» и его скептически поджатым губам, Аль Нэшэр был готов к приватному разговору, какой бы не оказалась его тема.  
Ну что ж, а принц оказался готов к вопросам, подозрительности и попыткам опровергнуть его доводы – он как никто другой понимал, каким бредом выглядят все его намеки на мифические доказательства невиновности Аль Джауна. Леопарду предстояла нелегкая битва, но на кон было поставлено слишком многое, да и козыри у него в рукаве имелись нешуточные.  
\- Ваше высочество, при всем моем уважении… Откуда у вас вдруг появилась такая уверенность в невиновности Синхар? Что такого произошло после этого покушения и вашего «чудесного» спасения, что вы готовы бросить все наши силы, чтобы оправдать Волков?   
\- Я вижу, к чему ты клонишь, Имран. Да, действительно, моя встреча с Джарваном оказалась судьбоносной не только потому, что он спас меня, рискуя собственной жизнью, между прочим. Он смог предоставить мне факты, реальные факты, Имран, которые указывают на наличие у Леопардов другого врага, возможно, гораздо более сильного, хитрого и обладающего большим выбором средств для уничтожения противников. В меня и моих людей в пустыне стрелял не покойный Аль Джаун, Имран, и не ты ли мне говорил, что у «Клыков Волка» слишком хорошее оружие для простой банды укуренных бади? Я не могу тебе сейчас раскрыть все доказательства, какие оказались у меня на руках, не потому что не доверяю, а потому что больше половины из них нуждаются в доработке и дешифровке. Но чтобы ты проникся серьезностью ситуации, покажу кое-что… Вот взгляни. Это копия небезынтересного отчета, который должен был попасть в руки моего отца практически в день покушения.  
\- Но… тут же… Это шифровка? Простите, но я не могу понять ни слова… Хотя, может быть наши специалисты и могли бы… Дьявол!.. Ох, простите… Но эти два знака и код подписи мне знакомы… Совершенно секретно и… Синхар?..  
\- Я могу предоставить расшифровку, но сначала вынужден взять с тебя слово Нэшэр, что информация не выйдет за пределы ограниченного круга лиц, определенного лично мной. Речь идет о государственной безопасности Беш-Нимры.  
Адамас чувствовал, как у него пересыхает в горле от волнения. Он уже и так доверил главе клана Летящих слишком много из того, что можно было бы при желании обратить против него и всех Леопардов. Сейчас от ответа Имрана зависела не только будущая судьба опальных Синхар, но и безопасность правящей семьи - его, Адама, семьи. Но преданный «орел» не подвел своего господина.  
\- Если интересы безопасности и трона этого требуют, то конечно, слово Нэшэра, я буду четко следовать вашим инструкциям, ваше высочество.  
\- Хорошо. Вот, ознакомься. Особенно обрати внимание на даты и указанные места акций.  
\- Не может быть! «Братья по вере»?.. И, черт возьми… этот теракт в марте мы предотвратили в последний момент, чисто случайно, а концов так и не нашли. Или это снова провокация Синхар?  
Адам мысленно досчитал до пяти, стараясь сдержать раздражение. Как же просто свалить все на клан, с которого уже и не спросишь! И как трудно принять как факт, что расследование снова нужно начинать с нуля, что искать нужно кого-то гораздо более неуловимого, чем открытые как на ладони Волки.  
\- Имран, на секунду отмети свою личную неприязнь к Волкам…   
\- Но, ас-саед, я вовсе не…  
\- Просто послушай, посмотри на ситуацию беспристрастно…  
Все те факты, которыми его засыпал накануне Томми – и про так «удачно» найденный прямо в кабинете Аль Джауна компромат, и про слишком нарочито поставленные клановые подписи, и про другие «странные совпадения», которые даже начинающий юрист сможет сложить в бесспорную картину абсолютной виновности Дирбаса – все это пригодилось сейчас наследному принцу в качестве неоспоримых аргументов.  
\- Это дело с самого начала было шито уж слишком белыми нитками, Имран, не находишь? Моя вина в том, что не стал копать глубже, что позволил горю и гневу ослепить себя. Мы потеряли год. Да тогда и не нашли бы больше ничего. Но сейчас – клянусь тебе, у нас есть с чего начинать.  
Имран не разделял энтузиазма своего господина – принц это видел и чувствовал. Но вместе с тем, чем больше «орел» приводил контраргументов, чем сильнее пытался переубедить Леопарда, предостеречь от возможных манипуляций его решениями, тем больше Аль Намир понимал, что ему нужен именно такой союзник. Нужен им с Томми. У принца оставался последний аргумент. И Имран Аль Нэшэр сам подвел Адама к тому, чтобы использовать самый важный козырь.  
\- Вы так уверены в этом новом загадочном источнике информации, ваше высочество? – горячился глава Летящих. - Простите мою назойливую подозрительность, мой принц, но любой на моем месте сложил бы два плюс два: покушение, организованное «Клыками Волка», и чудесное спасение наследника трона от снайпера, опрометчивая вылазка в пустыню за странными сокровищами и беспрецедентно быстрое вхождение «спасителя» в ваш ближний круг… Вы думаете, это только мне кажется почти неприкрытой ловушкой? Кроме того, многим будет интересно узнать, к роду какого клана принадлежит хаджи Аль… Ашраф? Хотя мне гораздо интересней, откуда ему известен клановый шифр Синхар.  
Принц сделал глубокий вдох, справляясь с внезапным волнением – именно сейчас он должен продемонстрировать стопроцентную уверенность и свое доверие этому самому загадочному «спасителю», так, чтобы даже у сверхподозрительного, как ему и положено, главы службы государственной безопасности больше не осталось никаких сомнений.  
\- Ты проницателен, Имран, и заслуживаешь того, чтобы знать правду. Надеюсь, клятва Нэшэра – это не пустой звук для тебя… как и клятва верности Синхар, доказанная готовностью отдать жизнь за любого из леопардов…  
Тишину, воцарившуюся после этого полупризнания принца, можно было рассекать саблей – настолько вязкой и душной она была. Наконец, Имран медленно сел на свое место, с которого вскочил в пылу пылкой обвиняющей речи, и поднял на Аль Намира ошарашенный взгляд.  
\- Не может быть… Мы пытались выследить его, но потеряли след где-то в Южной Калифорнии… Но… это… Ваше высочество, ваш неожиданный спаситель – это действительно Томас Аль Джаун, единственный наследник Синхар?!  
От того, с каким трепетом Имран произнес это имя – не то, как легенду, не то, как проклятье, у Адамаса по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. Сглотнув и облизнув пересохшие губы, принц как мог твердо ответил своему главному «безопаснику», глядя ему в глаза:  
\- Да. И прежде чем ты захочешь что-либо сказать или предпринять, доношу до твоего сведения, что Томас Аль Джаун находится под моей личной защитой. Я верю ему, Имран. За прошедшие пять дней он спас мне жизнь дважды. И оба раза ему было проще не делать лишних движений и дать другим прикончить меня без особых хлопот. Просто прими как факт: я верю ему.   
После этого признания, понравилось оно «летящему» или нет, разговор свернул уже в более практическое русло: они вместе выработали план ближайших действий, составили очень узкий список самых доверенных лиц, которым необходимо было приступить к работе с документами не позднее завтрашнего утра. Одним из первых в этом списке значился Наиль Аль Намир и, называя его, Адамас невольно вспомнил о том, что оставил брата на Томми… или наоборот… в любом случае, не мешало проверить, как эти двое справились с «дележкой территории», и не нужно ли военное вмешательство.  
Оставив Имрана заниматься новым делом «первой государственной важности», принц-регент не без тревоги направился в свои покои. И вовремя – уже завернув в узкий коридор, отделяющий его собственное крыло дворца от остальных жилых помещений, Адам почти нос к носу столкнулся с разъяренным братом, выглядевшим действительно как после битвы местного масштаба.  
\- Отлично! Может, теперь ты соблаговолишь объяснить, где ты выкопал этого…этого…  
\- Я смотрю, вы друг другу понравились…  
\- Понравились?! Да я в следующий раз просто с лестницы его спущу! Слушай, у тебя есть совесть?! Ты собираешься всем своим подстилкам рассказывать личные секреты собственных родственников?  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты. Мы с То… Джарваном вообще не говорили ни о ком из наших семей. Ну… почти… Но о тебе – точно нет.  
Странное выражение лица Наиля разжигало в Адаме просто необъятное любопытство, но сейчас у него было кое-что поважнее оскорбленных чувств младшего брата.  
\- Наиль, остынь и забудь на минуту о том, что вы там не поделили с моим… новым другом. Я должен тебе рассказать нечто важное, но прежде… В общем, ты должен принести клятву Намиров, что никому не скажешь.  
\- Чего?!  
\- Наиль, это дело государственной важности, ты же понимаешь, что я не стал бы просить об этом просто так!  
\- Ну, знаешь!  
\- Ты поклянешься или нет?  
Младший Леопард еще с минуту сверлил своего будущего эмира гневным взглядом, потом нервно оглянулся, положил правую руку на грудь и сквозь зубы скороговоркой произнес:  
\- Клянусь своим кланом и высоким званием Намира, НУ?!  
Это было пострашнее, чем признаться Имрану – во всяком случае, от главы Летящих Адам мог не ожидать оскорбительных обвинений в собственном слабоумии или попытки набить морду новому «гали». И все же, отступать было некуда: Адамас наклонился к самому уху брата и прошептал заветное имя, от которого Наиль дернулся, как от удара. Правда, к чести младшего Леопарда, он довольно быстро пришел в себя.  
\- Мелкий «волк», значит… Наследничек объявился. Ну-ну… Вообще, да – кому как ни им знать САМЫЕ слабые места Леопардов.  
\- Нил!  
\- А я что, я молчу, брат. Только, знаешь, я с твоего «волка» глаз не спущу, ага. В отличие от тебя, хвала Аллаху, я думаю той головой, которая у меня на плечах, а не в штанах, так что…   
\- Эй, ну прекрати!  
\- Прекратил. Так, где мне найти хаджи Имрана? Нам с ним надо кое-что обсудить… А, он в курсе? Тем лучше! «Волчонок», значит… Ха! Ну, это многое объясняет…  
Глядя в след опасно воодушевленному брату, Адамас перевел дух и продолжил путь к своим покоям. Вот только заходить в них что-то было боязно… 

3-2.  
Каково быть в прицеле сразу двух «снайперских винтовок», Томми ощутил буквально сразу. Причем, ещё неясно, кто из двух уважаемых хаджи целился лучше – младший Леопард или главный Летящий. Ну, за последним был многолетний опыт дипломатических войн и интриг, а за принцем – молодые зоркие глаза.  
«Угу, наш «Соколиный глаз» не дремлет!» - неуместная сейчас улыбка чуть не испортила «покерфейс», но Джарван быстро взял себя в руки, концентрируясь на словах и действиях своего Леопарда, хотя нахлынувшие воспоминания уже бурлили в голове. Это отвлекало, но, в то же время, странным образом придавало сил. И, в конце-то концов, ни Наиль, ни даже Имран ему не враги. Так что, выше голову, Джарван!  
Ха, голова склонилась ровно настолько, насколько предписывал этикет и уважение к старшим, и ни на йоту ниже. Даже если забыть, что он Синхар, гали принца-регента тоже не последний человек во дворце, так-то! Хотя, надо признать, из-под опущенной челки наблюдать куда удобнее.  
Тем временем Адамас, похоже, решил брать быка за рога, а летящего за крылья – чем ещё объяснить его дальнейший ход?  
\- Наиль, покажи Джарвану мои покои и помоги ему там расположиться со всем комфортом…  
Да уж, судя по физиономии Наиля, была б его воля, тут же высказал бы брату все, что думает по поводу комфортного размещения «дорогого гостя». Эти едва заметные ужимки, чуть прищуренные темные глаза и особые интонации голоса свидетельствовали не в пользу Томми – Наиль, мягко говоря, не испытывал восторга от нового «близкого друга» старшего брата. Хотя, надо отдать ему должное: если бы на месте младшенького Леопарда был кто-то другой, а не изрядно подросший «Малыш Нилли», Аль Джаун вряд ли бы это заметил. Но именно с «мелким» было связано большинство проказ и недозволенных шалостей парочки друзей вплоть до их расставания. Адамас не был пай-мальчиком, а у Наиля вредный характер проявился очень рано, поэтому Томми частенько бывал на линии огня, прикрывая лучшего друга от праведного гнева родителей, а Наиля и даже самого старшенького от проявлений «истинной братской любви». Ха, у них с сестренкой все же не бывало такого веселья!  
Вот и сейчас, стоя под сканирующим хищным взглядом третьего Аль Намира, Томми не знал, что им владеет больше – настороженность или предвкушение?   
\- Хм… уважаемый ас-сайед Аль Ашраф, признаться, я в растерянности… - с высоты своего роста Наиль мог позволить себе оценивающий взгляд сверху вниз с тщательно выверенной ухмылкой – на грани дерзости, но не переступая её. – Жизнь полна сюрпризов, и не всегда приятных, что характерно. Какие-то три-четыре дня и все может встать с ног на голову, не правда ли?  
То ли Наиль решил начать издалека, то ли просто морочил голову в своем стиле, который с годами мог стать очень виртуозным. По крайней мере, растерянным «левая рука» эмира совсем не выглядел, как не может быть неуверенным пущенный умелой рукой острый кинжал.   
\- Воистину, ваше высочество, сюрпризы подстерегают нас буквально на каждом шагу. Я бы сказал «на все воля божья», но, как вы понимаете, фамилия не позволяет, - Томми иронично улыбнулся, следом за принцем пересекая огромный холл дворца – странно, но здесь было малолюдно для этого времени суток, случайность или порядки нынче другие?  
\- О, кстати, о фамилии, не сочтите за нескромность, но что-то я не припоминаю никого из вашей почтенной семьи. Мой брат был непозволительно краток, представляя вас, уважаемый Джарван. Какому же клану необыкновенно повезло иметь столь прекрасного сына?  
«Почтенная», «уважаемый» и «прекрасный» в устах этого «блистательного и мудрейшего» принца, приобретали совсем иное звучание, чем это было задумано предками изначально. Ядовитая вежливость и благовоспитанное ехидство – да, Наиль не терял времени на пути самосовершенствования, оттачивая свой острый язык. Томми проникся уже с первых фраз.  
\- Морским Дьяволам, выше высочество, а вот повезло или нет – сказать не могу, скромность не позволяет, - ха, скромность им всем не грозит, как, впрочем, и скука.   
\- Оу, Манта Рэй? Что ж, не мне сомневаться в способностях Главного Ювелира Беш-Нимры отличать истинные бриллианты от дешевых подделок. Но внешний блеск так часто вводит в заблуждение, знаете ли.   
Томми отвернулся, словно осматриваясь – несколько секунд, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся изнутри непочтительные слова, которые вряд ли приличествуют «прекрасному гали» Адамаса. Они уже углубились в парадные залы – Наиль решил совместить приятное с полезным: экскурсию по дворцу с непринужденной беседой с гостем. Но вряд ли эта пробежка могла сойти за познавательный экскурс по шедеврам дизайна, архитектуры и искусства, как и их настороженное перебрасывание словами - за необременительное и приятное общение. Хотя, внимательно разглядывая знаменитое панно «Леопарды на охоте», изобилующее редкими драгоценными камнями и золотом, Томми чувствовал, как настроение стремительно поднимается вверх. Эх, Нилли-Нилли, кто бы говорил про подделки!.. Или проделки?  
\- О, вы как всегда правы, хаджи Аль Намир! Истинные ценности так часто страдают от нерадивых рук! Вот, к примеру, этот достойный Летящий, - Томми указал на типа благородный янтарь соколиных глаз, сияющих на бесценном шедевре, - столько лет смотрит на мир совсем не своими очами, и заблуждение тут не причем, не правда ли?  
Томми позволил себе победный взгляд всего на пару секунд, но они того стоили – выражение лица Наиля было бесценно! Ему, конечно, далеко в выразительности до лика любимого брата, но кое-какие эмоции вышли очень живыми. О, да, Малыш, дешевая стекляшка, приклеенная на твою жвачку, до сих пор прекрасно смотрится посреди самоцветов и даже бриллиантов! И что, до сих пор никто не заметил?   
Ха, помнится, бой был знатный. Адам не хотел доверять оружие – игрушечный арбалет – мелкому Нилли, но тот закатил такую истерику, что им с Томми все-таки пришлось взять в свою команду третьего «воина». Впрочем, об этом они пожалели очень скоро и очень сильно – меткостью горе-стрелок не страдал, в отличие от вредности и упрямства. Хотя в этом сам предводитель не уступал младшенькому – Адамас мог быть очень упертым! Томми как разведчик заодно стоял на стреме – играть «в войнушку» в парадных залах категорически запрещалось, – и в случае чего должен был взять огонь на себя, что тогда и вышло. «Меткий» семилетний стрелок запустил болт не по цели в виде латника в доспехах, а в шикарное панно. Куда улетел янтарь, никто не понял – его так и не нашли! Да и разбитая рикошетом ваза очень мешала поискам. Разозленный Адам шипел не хуже эфы, но делать было нечего. За расколоченную редкую посудину перед прибежавшим управляющим печально и громко каялся Томми, отвлекая на себя рассерженного мужчину, а принцам пришлось срочно и незаметно приклеивать соколу глаз из подходящей по цвету стекляшки – благо запасливому и падкому до таких ценностей Адаму было из чего выбрать.   
Сейчас эти воспоминания вызывали приятную ностальгию и улыбку, а тогда Джарвану здорово досталось от отца, но оно того стоило, честно.  
\- Гхм… не совсем понимаю вас, Джарван, - о, вот мы и по человечески заговорили, круто!  
\- Вы правы, дела давно минувших дней не стоят внимания, если только от них не зависит настоящее и будущее, а тут всего лишь полуслепая птичка… Ваше высочество, здесь столько настоящих сокровищ – я потрясен! У самой юной Шахерезады таких не было!  
Для кого-то это просто ничего незначащая фраза, но явно не для Наиля. Принц порозовел и стал румяней, чем тогда, когда «юная дева» намазывала свои пухлые щечки косметикой, стащенной запасливым братцем с женской половины. Томас тоже участвовал в той развлекухе – боевой индейский раскрас вышел очень даже крутой!  
\- Ээээ… Джарван, а мы уже пришли… Не хотите ли чаю с дороги?  
«Или лучше яду, да?» - Томми весело улыбнулся и зашел в покои старшего принца вслед за разозленным младшим высочеством. 

\- Вот и спальня… - Наиль с кислой миной обвел рукой огромную комнату, тыкая пальцем в чудовищных размеров сексодром.  
\- Надеюсь, вы оцените все преимущества постели Адамаса! – о, этот фирменный взгляд, полный презрения, скорее, подстать Скользящим, а не Леопардам. Но принцу явно было пофиг, как, впрочем, и самому Томми, который, улыбаясь радостным дебилом, с энтузиазмом плюхнулся задницей на суперложе и даже немного попрыгал на нем – надо же оценить ВСЕ достоинства!  
\- О, я уже в восторге! Надеюсь, она с честью выдержит двойную нагрузку! – эх, как жаль, что по-детски высунутый язык достался спине «мудрейшего» принца – «надежда нации» вылетела из апартаментов как пробка из бутылки шампанского, лишь немного уступая ей в скорости.  
Томми же с блаженной улыбкой развалился на покрывале ручной работы и вперился в покрытый изящной лепниной потолок. Словесная дуэль с Наилем и воспоминания детства немного избавили от напряжения, давившего на плечи все утро, и, лежа здесь, в личных покоях своего принца, Томми почти не чувствовал дискомфорта или скованности. По крайней мере, пока.  
Кстати, несмотря на известную долю пафоса и гламура, апартаменты Адамаса были по-своему уютными и симпатичными, хотя Томми видел ещё не все комнаты. Казалось бы, его, наследника благородного рода Синхар, должно было смущать заявленное положение официальной фактически «содержанки» принца-регента, но почему-то не смущало. Затеянная ими рискованная игра придавала всему налет авантюры и приключения. Ну и, конечно же, решающий фактор: его партнер в этом безумии - определенно единственный человек в Намире, которому Джарван безоговорочно верил.   
Отсюда открывался изумительный вид – панорамные окна от пола до потолка позволяли вволю любоваться красотами величественных гор и Оманского залива. А у немаленького бассейна захотелось усесться в удобный шезлонг и, закрыв глаза, слушать журчание мини-водопада и шорох листьев многочисленных растений вокруг.   
Наверное, он все-таки задремал, потому что только в самый последний момент услышал легкие шаги вместе с приглушенным смешком. Адамас.   
\- У тебя тут курорт и мечта тунеядца – как можно работать в таких условиях? – не открывая глаз, Томми «видел» довольную улыбку друга, от неё собственные губы невольно растягивались в ответ.  
\- А тебе и положен отдых после трудов праведных – мой братец был похож на злого взмыленного верблюда и долго плевался ядом! Стесняюсь спросить, чем ты его так допек за рекордно короткое время?  
\- А что, наш «Соколиный глаз» изволил жаловаться? Неспортивно! – Томми из-под ресниц хитро глянул на довольного Леопарда – тот хихикал, устраиваясь в соседнем кресле.  
\- Ну, теперь понятно, отчего он грозил спустить тебя с лестницы – тот «удачный» выстрел долго ему аукался.  
\- Но стекляшку ты не поменял…  
\- А зачем? Это же такая память и шикарный повод позлить братика! – в голубых глазищах сверкали смешинки, хотя лицо принца все же было немного усталым – нелегко дался разговор с Имраном или что-то ещё?  
\- О, я видимо наступил сразу на две любимых мозоли – помнишь, как мы намазюкались косметикой твоей мамы?  
\- Фак, Томми! Ты жесток с мальчиком! Блин, ну почему я это пропустил?.. Ха, до сих пор жалею, что не сфоткал тогда нашу «юную амазонку»!  
\- Не, твоя Шахерезада была однозначно круче, да…  
\- Спасибо, мой «бледнолицый» воин, я польщена… эээ… польщен, - Адам игриво схватил Томми за руку, прижимая его ладонь к своей груди и умиленно хлопая ресницами.  
Томми засмеялся, шутливо пихая возмужавшую «Шахерезаду» в плечико. Однако смех быстро стих, как только случайный взгляд упал в сторону входа – Лейла Аль Намир с нескрываемым интересом наблюдала за ними.  
\- Адамас, сынок… прости за вторжение, но дверь была открыта… - раскаяния в голосе княгини было так же мало, как и мыслей в Томминой голове – он растерянно хлопал глазами, пытаясь вспомнить, как полагается себя вести в такой щекотливой ситуации.  
А вот Адам плавно поднялся (и как ему так удается?) и, не выпуская томминой дрожащей лапки, помог встать на ноги и ему.  
\- Мама… ты же знаешь, я всегда рад тебя видеть, тем более, сам хотел вас познакомить с моим другом, я о нем рассказывал…  
\- О, так это он, твой спаситель? Ты все-таки привез его к нам!.. – Лейла благодарно улыбалась, подойдя ближе, её радость казалась по-настоящему искренней, что смутило Томми ещё больше. Мама двух взрослых принцев была все также прекрасна и добра, как и в его детских воспоминаниях.  
\- Да, это тот самый Джарван, мама… - Адам, обнимая Томми за плечи, выталкивал его вперед.  
\- Эм… гхм… я очень рад вас видеть, госпожа… Да будут благословенны ваши дни….  
\- О, нет, это я должна благословлять вас, дорогой… Джарван, - небольшая заминка и княгиня вновь смотрит ему прямо в глаза, - сами Небеса послали вас нам… Адаму…  
\- Эээ… меня никто не посылал – сам свалился… мэм… - красный от смущения Томми готов был прыгнуть в бассейн, чтобы охладить щеки.  
\- Мам, ты его смущаешь! И мой гали совсем не против простого обращения – здесь все свои! Правда же, хабиби? – Адам «нежно» взъерошил ему волосы, не давая даже дернуться с места. Засранец!  
\- О, конечно же, я так рада… - вот тут даже Лейла немного порозовела, лукаво поглядывая на происки своего сыночка, - … очень рада, что мой сын не одинок теперь… встретив близкого друга, и так хотела поближе с тобой познакомиться. Ты же мне позволишь, мой мальчик?..  
\- Что вы, прекрасная Малика-хатун*, конечно, я…  
Блин, вот же влип! От растерянности из головы все окончательно вылетело, и только по тому, как дрогнули руки друга на его плечах, Томас понял, что сморозил что-то не то. Наверное, не стоило обращаться к матери будущего эмира так же, как зачастую в детстве, когда она ему реально казалась волшебной царицей из «Тысячи и одной ночи».  
Адамас порывался что-то сказать, пытаясь сгладить неловкость, но Лейла, видно, имела свое мнение на этот счет, потому как, невзирая на оплошность новоявленного «гали», тепло улыбнулась ему и… прижала к себе, точно, как много лет назад!  
\- Добро пожаловать в наш дом, мой Волчонок… - тихо, ласково, но оглушающе точно. – С возвращением!

3-3.  
Когда-то Адамас Аль Намир мечтал, что обязательно встретит в своей жизни того, единственного, кто сможет разделить с ним все радости и невзгоды, кто будет понимать его и принимать таким, каким он есть, с кем можно будет делиться самым сокровенным, кто будет тонко чувствовать моменты, более удачные для шуток, нежности, сочувствия или уютного молчания… После нескольких отношений разной степени серьезности, закончившихся неудачами, Адам был вынужден сократить свои запросы, «искромсав» мечту до банального и отчаянного: «ну, хотя бы понимающего, умеющего вовремя молчать и не лезущего, куда не просят», но сердце каждый раз тоскливо сжималось, не желая расставаться с образом идеального возлюбленного, сочетавшего бы в себе и близкого друга, и нежного и страстного любовника.   
И вот теперь, с появлением в его жизни – снова – Томми-Джарвана, Адам готов был лезть на стену от несправедливости этого мира. Младший Аль Джаун был порядочной язвой, он не лез за словом в карман, он понимал Адамаса с полуслова, если не с полумысли. Им, черт возьми, было так легко общаться на совершенно любые темы, как будто не было двадцати лет разлуки! С ним Адам чувствовал себя настолько на одной волне, что не замечал, как выбалтывал какие-то сокровенные мечты и личные секреты, о которых, возможно, не знали даже Нил и мама. И принц был уверен, что они смогут вместе молчать – когда, измученный очередными совещаниями и государственными делами, он приползет в свои покои, мечтая о тишине: из опыта предыдущих отношений Адамас ценил это качество в партнере, едва ли не больше умения делать отличный минет. И при всем при этом – Томми был только другом, абсолютно ДРУГОМ, настолько другом, что от этого зубы сводило. Они были практически братьями около десяти лет! И мечтать о том, чтобы затащить его в кровать, было бы преступлением, это все равно, что представлять Нила, дрочащим в душе. Брр.  
«Воистину, доля наследника престола незавидна во всем, даже в личных отношениях. Особенно в личных отношениях» - с легкой грустью думал принц, вступая в очередную увлекательную дружескую перепалку с Джарваном и отчаянно стараясь не переступить невидимую грань, отделяющую детские воспоминания от самого настоящего флирта. Томми, почти усевшийся к нему на колени и игриво хлопающий своими «девчачьими» ресницами, нисколько не облегчал своему Леопарду задачу, так что появление княгини Аль Намир оказалось весьма кстати.  
\- Мама!..  
\- Адамас, сынок… прости за вторжение, но дверь была открыта…  
Адам едва заметно приподнял бровь, не сдержав улыбки: дверь он закрывал самолично, но если Лейле нужно было как-то оправдать свое неожиданное появление, он не будет спорить. Наблюдать за мамой и Томми оказалось более волнующе, чем принц ожидал: он даже еще не решил, стоит ли говорить Лейле о Джарване до успешного завершения всей операции, а мысль о том, что она может сама узнать выросшего сорванца, когда-то бывшего ей чуть ли не третьим сыном, пришла в голову только сейчас. Но принимать какие-то решения было уже поздно: узнав, что перед ней не просто «очередной гали», а тот самый спаситель Адамаса, Лейла со всей страстью бросилась благодарить «ниспосланного небесами» героя. В детстве Томми боготворил княгиню, был в нее по-своему влюблен, и сейчас принц с улыбкой смотрел, как его храбрый «волчонок» краснел, бледнел и заикался под любящим взглядом их некогда «общей» матери. Правда, теперь Джарван, кажется, нуждался в ответном спасении.  
\- Мам, ты его смущаешь! И мой гали совсем не против простого обращения – здесь все свои! Правда же, хабиби? – так себе вышло «спасение», судя по смущенно-возмущенному взгляду, брошенному на наследного принца из-под выцветшей челки.  
Зато в глазах Лейлы, обращенных на них обоих, светилось столько понимания, что теперь слегка покраснел даже Адам: мама всегда видела его насквозь, даже когда ему этого не очень хотелось.  
В целом, встреча Томми и княгини Аль Намир проходила вполне удачно, Адамас даже тайком выдохнул с облегчением, начав придумывать повод, как бы мягко выпроводить маму в свои покои, но тут среди мирного неба над дворцом Аль Намиров грянул гром.  
\- Что вы, прекрасная Малика-хатун, конечно, я…  
Адам застыл с приоткрытым ртом, лихорадочно соображая, может ли он еще хоть как-то спасти положение, или уже поздно? По взволнованным глазам матери трудно было что-то понять, ее руки все так же легко поглаживали плечи Джарвана, но могла ли она забыть?..

«- Эй, мою маму зовут Лейла, ты опять все напутал!  
\- Я сам знаю, как ее зовут, я не дурак! Но она похожа на ту королеву из сказки, поэтому я буду звать ее Малика-хатун!  
\- Ты что, влюбился в нее? Влюбился в мою маму?! Эй, Адам, а Томас…  
\- Заткнись, ты! Ничего я не влюбился! Адам, не слушай своего дурацкого брата!..»

\- Мама, Джарван просто… Он хотел сделать комплимент твоей красоте, я думаю…  
Жалкая попытка. Тем более что Лейла уже обняла остолбеневшего от своей оплошности «волчонка» и что-то шептала ему на ухо, от чего Адамас ощутил укол ревности: вот вечно у его мамы какие-то тайны с его… лучшим другом?

«…- Эй, Томми, о чем мама говорила с тобой так долго?  
\- Не скажу.  
\- Но это же НАША мама, значит, скажешь!  
\- А вот и не скажу! Если бы она хотела, то сказала бы это вам тоже!  
\- Нечестно!..»

\- Сынок, я немного устала и переволновалась, ты проводишь меня в мои покои? Джарван, я почту за честь видеть тебя в моей гостиной за ужином, вместе с принцами. До встречи вечером!  
Стараясь подбодрить до сих пор пребывающего в ступоре Томаса хотя бы взглядом, Адам почтительно пропустил мать вперед и вышел за ней в узкий коридор, прикрывая дверь. Всю дорогу до «женского крыла» дворца Лейла Аль Намир не проронила ни слова, а наследный принц так тщательно пытался подобрать эти самые слова, что не заметил, как они с матерью оказались у входа в ее покои, так и проделав весь путь в молчании. И только перед тем, как войти в свое обиталище, княгиня повернулась к сыну и с некоторым вызовом посмотрела в его глаза.  
\- И когда ты собирался мне сказать?  
\- Но мама… о чем сказать? Я…  
\- Адамас, хватит юлить! Ты действительно думал, что я не узнаю того, кого воспитывала с ранних лет наравне с собственными детьми?! Ох, мужчины… всегда думают, что обмануть сердце женщины так просто!  
\- Мама, я не хотел тебе врать, мы просто… не успели подготовиться и…  
\- О, Аллах, я так счастлива за тебя, сынок!  
\- Что?!  
Вот уж чего принц не ожидал от матери, так это поздравлений. Хотя, если учитывать, при каких обстоятельствах княгиня их застала, да еще эти заявления про «гали»… Но уж в этом вопросе Адам собирался быть со всеми своими родственниками предельно честным.  
\- Нет, мама, это не совсем то… На самом деле, про «гали» мы все выдумали с Томми… чтобы обезопасить его, понимаешь? И чтобы не вызывать подозрений… В общем, я потом расскажу тебе его историю, там все так запутано…   
\- Выдумали, значит?  
Лукавый огонек в густо подведенных, по-восточному, глазах Лейлы заставлял Адама чувствовать себя неуютно, как будто вот именно сейчас он врет и выкручивается, а не говорит чистую правду. И пока наследный принц думал, как бы поубедительнее донести до матери идею «прикрытия» младшего Аль Джауна, княгиня ласково погладила старшего сына по щеке, понимающе улыбнулась, еще раз напомнила про ужин и скрылась в своих покоях, оставив Адама в полном недоумении.  
\- Женщины! Один Аллах знает, что у них на уме… 

До ужина у будущего эмира была масса дел, и, возможно, он оказался бы даже благодарен всем этим накопившимся за его краткое отсутствие письмам, докладам, аудиенциям, срочным звонкам, если бы они действительно помогали хоть на минуту выкинуть из головы его «почетного гостя». Адам злился, пытался силой воли сосредоточиться на делах, смеялся над собой, обзывая похотливым султаном, которому привели в покои новую наложницу, но ничего не помогало, а от последних самообвинений в голове завертелись ТАКИЕ картинки, что принц был вынужден попросить Бадира принести ему охлажденного лимонада, просто чтобы выиграть пять минут и взять себя в руки. Мысли Адамаса скакали от будущего ужина до того, что может выкинуть его младший братец в отместку за утренние насмешки, плавно съезжали на необходимость подобрать Томми гардероб для передвижения по дворцу, и все время возвращались к опасности сегодняшней совместной ночевки: впервые в «шкурах» влюбленной парочки. Он даже обед заказал в отцовский кабинет, где частенько работал с документами, боясь потерять тот минимальный деловой настрой, который удалось в себе найти буквально титаническими усилиями. В результате, когда закатные лучи придали светлому паркету громадного кабинета розово-золотистый оттенок, и верный Бадир, как обычно, спросил, какие распоряжения будут у его высочества на завтра, Адамас от нетерпения промычал что-то маловразумительное и едва не вытолкал ни в чем не повинного помощника за дверь.  
\- У тебя есть минута? – лицо Наиля, проскользнувшего в дверь сразу за вышедшим Бадиром, было слишком бесстрастным, что обычно означало степень крайнего упрямства, почти фамильную черту Аль Намиров.  
\- О, черт… Как ты не вовремя, я устал как пес… Что-то важное? А то, может, после ужина? Или… завтра?  
\- Всего минута, ну же! – младший Леопард точно что-то задумал, иначе не ухмылялся бы так довольно, вызывая в брате самые нехорошие подозрения.  
\- Валяй.  
\- Я тут взял на себя смелость и пригласил на ужин хаджи Имрана. Мама не против, я спрашивал. Что ты так смотришь? Мы решили, что надо познакомиться с этим «якобы-Аль-Джауном» поближе, а если бы хаджи Аль Нэшэр вызвал его к себе, ты бы потом разорался, что мы его допрашиваем…  
\- Кхм. Я ценю, конечно, твое рвение относительно моей безопасности, но…  
\- О, я рад, что ты не против! Я же твоя «правая рука» как-никак! Не стоит благодарностей, братец. Увидимся за ужином?  
Сверкнув довольной улыбкой, младший Леопард скрылся за дверью, оставив наследного принца Беш-Нимры мрачно сверлить взглядом отцовский письменный стол и скрипеть зубами от бессилия. Будущий семейный ужин превращался из трогательного вечера детских воспоминаний в поле боя для двоих зубоскалов и одного безопасника, и Адам не испытывал уверенности в том, что ему хватит сил предотвратить скандальную свару на глазах у матери. Хотя, может быть, это и к лучшему – присутствие Лейлы удержит от излишних оскорблений и обвинений даже Наиля, а уж Томми точно будет вести себя тише воды и ниже травы пред очами обожаемой «Малики-хатун».   
Мысли снова свернули в более приятное русло, и принц не заметил, как его губы растянулись в мечтательной, почти ласковой улыбке. Повод для появления Джарвана во дворце Аль Намиров был более чем серьезным, да и радостным его не поворачивался язык назвать, но все же, появление старого друга так радовало Адамаса, что порой приходилось себя одергивать, чтобы не выдать с головой. Хотя – какого черта? Томас, ах, простите – Джарван Аль Ашраф – официально считался новым фаворитом наследного принца, так что последнему положено сиять, мечтать о встречи в личных покоях, делать милые и красивые подарки своему «любовнику», в конце концов!.. Кстати, о подарках.  
\- Бади, прости, что не сказал сразу, у меня к тебе будет еще одно срочное поручение.   
Адамас летел в свои покои, как на крыльях, не скрывая довольной предвкушающей улыбки, коротко склоняя голову на приветственные почтительные поклоны редких подданных, попадающихся в коридорах дворца в этот вечерний час. Пусть только они с Томасом знают, что все это игра и бутафория, но у всех остальных не должно возникнуть ни малейших подозрений на этот счет.  
\- Приветствую тебя, о сапфир моего сердца!   
Трудно было не захихикать и не выпасть из образа, глядя, как Томми подскочил на месте и с ошарашенным видом пытался вникнуть в услышанное. Искусав себе губы, но умудрившись сохранить более-менее серьезное выражение лица, Адамас широко расставил руки и торжественно провозгласил:  
\- Иди же и обними своего господина, вернувшегося с тяжелейших государственных повинностей, как и подобает прилежному… прилежной… эээ…  
Первая подушка пролетела мимо головы, но вторая попала в живот, заставив «господина» согнуться пополам от хохота.  
\- Вот так вот встречают добропорядочные «гали» несчастных принцев, да? Кстати, чем это ты был так увлечен, когда я вошел?  
Блестящие от возбуждения коньячные глаза Томми очень отвлекали от смысла той, несомненно, важной информации, которую «заложник спальни» нарыл в интернете. Адамас честно пытался вникать, даже поддакивал, мысленно отвешивая себе подзатыльники каждый раз, когда снова и снова зависал на пухлой розовой нижней губе собеседника, но все же…  
\- Слушай, это все жутко интересно, серьезно! Обещай, что ты мне еще раз все расскажешь перед сном. А сейчас… мне надо принять душ, и нам пора переодеваться к ужину. Кстати, тебе тут должны принести кое-что… Можешь не обращать внимание… или обращать… Как хочешь, в общем. Типа, я должен делать тебе подарки и всячески ухаживать, ты же понимаешь… Короче, я в душ.  
Совершенно непонятно, с чего он так смутился. Аль Намир был так зол на себя из-за этой внезапно напавшей на него нерешительности, что чуть не соскреб со своих бедер половину кожи. Зато, к моменту выхода из ванной, принц был спокоен и готов к любому повороту судьбы. И бесстрастен. Да.  
\- Слушай, это так… офигенно! Он… красивый, мне правда нравится, да! Спасибо?..  
Вид смущенно-довольного Томми, неловко потирающего надетый на указательный палец старинный перстень из белого золота с крупным темным топазом, почти свел на нет все моральные приготовления Адама. Невозможно было не расплыться в счастливой улыбке, ощущая, как пустилось вскачь сердце и чуть розовеют скулы. Ситуацию нужно было срочно спасать, но из всех идей, крутящихся в голове, ни одна не тянула на дружескую.  
\- Ну… я мог бы попросить взамен поцелуй… но, пожалуй, мы просто решим, что ты мне будешь должен. Да-да, а как ты думал? В этом мире ничего не дается просто так…  
Шутливая перепалка на грани с легким флиртом – кажется, это становилось их нормой общения. И все бы ничего, если бы будущий эмир Беш-Нимры не влипал в эти странные отношения все больше и больше…

3-4  
Оказалось не так просто побороть смущение даже после ухода княгини. Это же надо было так облажаться! По обескураженному виду Адама и по своим собственным ощущениям, не говоря уже о словах самой Малики-хатун, Джарван понял, что идея конспирации трещит по швам. Лейла уже в курсе, кем является на самом деле «гали» её сына, и внутреннее чутье подсказывало, что Наиль и Имран сразу взяли след, если, конечно, Адамас сам не счел нужным посвятить в их игру. На самом деле Томми не был против – надо быть идиотом, чтобы за год не понять, что один в поле не воин. И если Адам доверяет своему брату и старшему Летящему, то кто он такой, чтобы оспаривать решение своего Леопарда? Тем более, они об этом говорили ещё в Ибри.   
Мысли о предстоящем нелегком деле постепенно вернули голову в рабочее состояние. Нечего просто так просиживать штаны – пора хотя бы разведать обстановку. Ещё раз обойдя личные покои принца, Томми решил обосноваться на пушистом ковре в спальне с ноутом на коленях. Прислонившись спиной к шикарному ложу и обложившись многочисленными подушками, Аль Джаун с нетерпением погрузился во всемирную паутину, выискивая последние новости, слухи и хотя бы малейшие намеки по интересующей теме. Если быть честным, приходилось признать, что он не знает, что ищет. Зацепки, мифические следы или весточки от немногочисленных друзей? Непонятно. Но почему бы не попробовать?   
Время текло незаметно. Сначала он зашел на свой тщательно законспирированный почтовый ящик и послал сообщения родственникам - все в порядке, дела наконец пошли в гору! Ждите сообщений. Потом проведал форум старых друзей-музыкантов в ЛА, конечно же, не просто так – ему нужен был конкретный чел и его пропуск в мир хакеров. В это время (в Калифорнии ещё глубокая ночь!) в сети были только самые отчаянные, но Томми неслыханно повезло – «Паук» как раз оказался тут. Удивительно, но чувак был рад возобновить общение, и спустя минут сорок ничего не значащего трепа про жизнь, сдал наконец новый пароль в «X-planet-files» и свел с парнем с пафосным ником «Nemo_Z_False», который оказался из породы ночных зомби и ещё час изводил их выяснением «ты чей, чувак?» и «на хрена тебе, шифры, парень? Чем обкурился?»  
Томми отбрехивался как мог, объясняя свой интерес внезапной «любовью к искусству», а под конец уже давил на жалость, «сознавшись», что поспорил с одним богатым бездельником (перед глазами стоял почему-то принц Наиль!), что разгадает одну гребаную загадку. «Немо» наживку заглотил и потребовал показать, «что за фигня стоит таких денег». Томасу пришлось срисовать пару «фраз» из разных мест одной странички отцовского дневника и выслать получившуюся картинку «спецу». Спец молчал долго, Томми успел сходить в туалет, сгрызть пару яблок из вазы, закусить орешками, и даже выпить полбутылки воды, потом заново пролистать все документы, слазить на пару новостных сайтов, и только после этого Немо снова выполз в сеть.   
«Прости, чувак, но ты либо полный кретин, либо решил меня подъебнуть! Эта хрень сильно смахивает на Дорабелла-шифр*, который пока никто не раскрутил! Ты гонишь, чел?» Черт! Пришлось долго и нудно посыпать голову пеплом, в процессе убеждаясь, что отцовское средство записи собственных мыслей оказалось на редкость секретным. Тем сильнее хотелось его разгадать.  
Чтобы продолжить разговор, Джарван скормил Немо строчку числового кода из другого отчета, и парень немного взбодрился, выдав, что такое вполне реально сделать, только «прогу спецом надо писать». Жаль, что на это времени у него нет, а «крутой парень, которому это было как два пальца… хм… уехал почти год назад к отцу на Восток». Ник этого «Ночного Плотника» ничего Томми не сказал, и пришлось завязывать треп – Немо все-таки сваливал спать.  
Дальше Томми глотал информацию с нескольких страниц про этот самый шифр Дорабеллы, все больше осознавая себя кретином, а отца гением – неразгаданный язык древнего сообщения явно поддался Дирбасу… или он придумал новый на основе этих неведомых закорючек?..  
Эта мысль почему-то взбудоражила и заставила пробежать несколько кругов по обширной спальне, все сильнее лохматя себе волосы.  
Из всего этого следовало два вывода: во-первых, им нужно где-то раздобыть крутого и надежного программера и поскорее, а, во-вторых, возможно, отец с кем-то ещё общался посредством своего супершифра. «Почему» и «с кем» - неясно, и вряд ли Томми сам в состоянии это понять. Надо обсудить всё с Адамом! Точно! Леопард может придумать что-то дельное.  
Странно, стоило только подумать о своем «пятнистом» друге, как улыбка сама расплылась на лице. А ещё более удивительным было то, что предстоящее совместное проживание с Аль Намиром нисколько не напрягало довольно неуживчивого и склонного к одиночеству Волка. Что-то неотвратимо поменялось ещё там, в Ибри, и теперь Томми с воодушевлением ждал появления друга «с работы».   
Стараясь не думать, как бедному Адамасу пришлось объясняться с проницательной Лейлой, Томми решил продолжить мучить интернет. Теперь его поиски касались слухов о «Клыках волка» и «Братьях по вере». Но, конечно, не из официальных источников, а больше из полулегальных публикаций на мало раскрученных сайтах. Из всего, что успело попасться на глаза жадного до информации Джарвана, следовало, что после покушения на принца «Клыки» временно залегли на дно, а «братья», наоборот, активизировались, подстрекая правоверных ужаснуться политике «противного аллаху отступника и продавшегося неверным неблагодарного горе-правителя, неспособного держать в порядке собственную страну».  
Грязно, в несколько «этажей», выругавшись и пообещав «братьям», что поможет организовать им «сладкую» и праведную жизнь в тюрьме, как только они с «горе-правителем» разберутся со всей этой херней, Томми уже хотел было захлопнуть ни в чем не повинный ноут, как вышеупомянутый «противный аллаху отступник» явился после трудов на благо родины.  
\- Приветствую тебя, о сапфир моего сердца! – чего? Почему именно сапфир? Эээ?  
\- Иди же и обними своего господина, вернувшегося с тяжелейших государственных повинностей, как и подобает прилежному… прилежной… эээ… - твою ж мать! Он издевается!  
Мастерство кидания подушками было подрастеряно за годы взрослой жизни, и теперь приходилось напрягаться, чтобы попасть в хохочущее высочество, которое все-таки соизволило поинтересоваться, чем занимался «брошенный на произвол гали».  
\- Пока ты где-то там гуля… работал, я нарыл кое-что по шифру… Короче, мы пока в заднице с расшифровкой, особенно если не найдем спеца, который шарит в скриптах...  
Томми принялся рассказывать, размахивая руками, ибо слов не хватало, а сказать надо было довольно много всего.  
\- … А ещё вот здесь пишут, что младший Аль Нэсхин высказался в поддержку некоторых «здравых идей «Братьев по вере»», представляешь? Это же хрень полная!.. Вот же скользкая сволочь!.. Я бы… Блин!..  
Но Адам хоть и слушал этот спич, но явно слышал не все. А под конец вообще выдал, что ждет повторения перед сном, а сейчас…  
\- … мне надо принять душ, и нам пора переодеваться к ужину. Кстати, тебе тут должны принести кое-что… Можешь не обращать внимание… или обращать…  
Дальнейшее было вообще малопонятно – какая-то фигня с обязательными подарками. Немного озадаченный предстоящим ужином Томми даже забыл обидеться и только пробурчал вслед быстро смывшемуся в купальню высочеству.  
\- Перед сном так перед сном, тогда ты точно не отвертишься… - представлять нервно подергивающегося на кровати сонного Леопарда, которому по второму кругу рассказывают нынешние криптографические трудности и доказывают степень морального разложения клана Скользящих, было даже весело, чем Томми и развлекался, пока в дверь не постучали.  
Этот худой смуглый парень – личный секретарь Адамаса – был уже знаком Томми, принц упоминал о нем, рассказывая о своем окружении, а потом именно он угощал их с Наилем чаем. Бадир, кажется, так?  
\- Доброго вечера, хаджи Аль Ашраф, – последовало после разрешения войти. - Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но его высочество принц Адамас распорядился доставить для вас лично… - и с поклоном протянул небольшую коробочку. Тот самый обязательный подарок «для гали»?  
\- Спасибо, Бадир, - с улыбкой ответил хаджи Ашраф, пытаясь войти в положенную роль, - я уверен, что это нечто особенное! – и открыл коробку.  
А вот дальше изображать ничего не пришлось, ибо перстень, лежащий на черном бархате, действительно был достоин внимания.   
Томми был абсолютно равнодушен к золоту и практически ко всем драгоценным камням, которых из-за своего происхождения и положения в клане все-таки повидал немало, а массивные украшения из желтого золота его порой даже раздражали своей непомерной помпезностью. Но при всем при этом Джарван обожал всякие альтернативные побрякушки и фенечки из кожи, металла, черных бусин и другого поделочного материала. Однако было одно небольшое исключение в странных ювелирных вкусах Аль Джауна – это дорогое холодное оружие и темные камни в белом металле. И вот один такой красавец топаз как раз и подмигивал ему из нарочито простой оправы белого золота, и даже бриллианты по бокам не мешали любоваться редким оттенком и таинственными бликами внутри огромного камня.   
\- С ума сойти!.. – как-то незаметно кольцо оказалось на указательном пальце и сидело как родное. – Вот же черт… - топаз, занимавший почти всю фалангу, загадочно подмигнул, а чертовы брюллики радостно засверкали в ответ. Да уж, подарок удался – снимать его пока никто не собирался, точно нет!  
Томми наконец-то оторвался от разглядывания своей руки и растерянно улыбнулся – вместо скромного Бадира рядом стоял серьезный принц.  
\- Слушай, это так… офигенно! Он… красивый, мне правда нравится, да! Спасибо?.. – собственная непосредственная реакция тут же смутила, зато высочество мгновенно повеселело и даже стало опасно шутить.   
\- Эй, какой-такой поцелуй?! – хихикающий принц тут же пошел на попятный под грозным взглядом новоявленного «гали». – Окей, ты мне тоже должен – будешь внимательно слушать мою сказку перед сном, а после, так и быть – будет тебе поцелуй… в лобик!  
Настроение было хорошим, хотя чего ждать от предстоящего ужина в кругу трех Леопардов и, как выяснилось, одной «хищной птички» бедный «волк» даже не представлял.

\- Хм… А скажите, дорогой хаджи Джарван… - Наилю, очевидно, надоело ходить вокруг да около, он и решил, наконец, обратиться напрямую к сидящему напротив Томми, - как скоро мы будем иметь счастье лицезреть главу вашего благородного клана?..   
Внутри неприятно ёкнуло – хитрая бестия знал куда бить, но за рамки приличий не выходил – вопрос вполне светский, ведь по идее он сейчас Морской дьявол, а не Волк. Однако Адамас резко замолчал, на полуслове прервав беседу с сидевшей рядом с ним матерью. Сегодня княгиня сочла более удобными европейские традиции, и они впятером расположились в малой гостиной за заставленным разными кушаньями овальным столом вместо того, чтобы, как принято на Востоке, полулежать на подушках. Что ж, для княгинь рода Аль Намир испокон веков существовали особые права, которыми никогда не обладали жены соседних правителей.  
\- О, пресветлый принц, - Томми поторопился ответить, не желая, чтобы Адамас вмешивался в их разборки и расстраивал мать. – Я, признаться, несколько не в курсе планов моего патрона, долго был вдали от родных пенатов… Но думаю, мой славный клан занят достойным делом на благо Беш-Нимры… - длинная фраза, столь несвойственная Томми, потребовала сил и концентрации, но это только начало. Надо что-нибудь срочно засунуть в рот, потянуть время.  
\- Наиль, я разве не говорил тебе, что хаджи Аль Нудар прибудет завтра на утреннюю аудиенцию?.. – ха, Адамас, таким взглядом можно поджигать заборы… даже каменные.  
\- А мы разве говорим о Раджа Манта Рэй? – о, Имран тоже выдвинулся на боевые позиции, правда, не обращаясь напрямую к Томми, тем самым не давая ему возможности ответить. Ну-ну, дорогой хаджи, вечер только начался.  
\- Тогда какого главу вы имели в виду, хаджи Имран? – Адамас недоуменно, но с достоинством поднял бровь.  
\- Дорогой брат, я, как и хаджи Имран, просто горю желанием лично узреть радость патрона уважаемого Джарвана от встречи с родственником здесь, во дворце, да ещё в качестве хабиби-гали будущего князя! – о, да, восторг в темных глазах Наиля был поистине зажигательным, как и хитрый блеск серых глаз Летящего.   
\- Воистину, очень нестандартная карьера для вашего клана, хаджи Джарван, - Аль Нэшэр таки соизволил обратиться к типа загнанному в угол волку.   
Томми не дал зубам скрипеть слишком сильно, вместо этого задумчиво покрутил новое кольцо на пальце, успокаивая нервы и собираясь с мыслями, при этом с удовлетворением отмечая, как Лейла почти насильно всучила Адамасу бокал сока, легко касаясь плеча сына. Мудрая женщина.   
\- О, почтенный хаджи Аль Нэшэр и ваше пресветлое высочество, - Томми улыбкой слегка склонил голову в сторону своих визави, с удовольствием отмечая, как тех передернуло от такого обращения (смуглый и наглый Наиль был так же далек от пресветлого, как моложавый и подтянутый Имран не стремился перейти в категорию почтенных!) - Вы даже представить не можете меру радости моих родственников, если то, ради чего я здесь, увенчается успехом. Служить Леопардам, в чем бы то ни было, разве не в этом призвание каждого члена наших кланов? – блин, для полноты образа не хватало сложить молитвенно руки на груди и сделать большие глаза, но переигрывать не стоит. Пока что он не сказал ни слова против кодекса Синхар и ничем не выдал своего настоящего имени. Пусть сами проколются!   
Первым не выдержал Наиль, но немного не с той стороны…  
\- Занятное колечко, Джарван. Фамильное или…? – так как вряд ли в намерения младшего Леопарда входила обычная светская беседа о приятных мелочах, Томми снова подобрался и на всякий случай глянул на Адама. Наследный принц был готов к бою и только прямое вмешательство матери не давало ему заткнуть брату рот. Все правильно, Адам, это не твоя битва… пока. – Что-то больно знакомое…  
\- Мне тоже нравится – очень дорогой для меня подарок… - рука с кольцом прижата к груди, а Томми, наверное, впервые за вечер искренне улыбнулся, глядя на своего Леопарда, который наконец получил возможность ответить, но пока лишь тоже расслабленно улыбнулся, еле заметно подмигивая. Зато ответила Лейла.  
\- О, дорогой мой мальчик, ты и твои предки столько сделали для нашего рода, что мой отец был бы очень рад, если бы знал, кому теперь принадлежит его фамильный перстень.  
Фигасе! А он и не подозревал, что это тот самый топаз!  
\- Но мама, разве это не кольцо бабушки? – Наиль сейчас более всего походил на капризного ребенка, у которого вероломно отобрали конфету.  
\- Наиль, ты сегодня страдаешь особой забывчивостью и странными фантазиями. Пойду, распоряжусь об успокоительном чае по особому бабушкиному рецепту – тебе точно не помешает. – Томми с трудом победил в себе желание аплодировать этой женщине стоя, хотя они все и так привстали, провожая княгиню, перед тем как по обычаю перейти в кальянную.   
\- Так все-таки, могу я узнать о вашей миссии, Джарван, или у волков принято ходить кругами до умопомрачения?.. Нашего умопомрачения, конечно, - Имран иронично приподнял уголки губ и прямо посмотрел в глаза Томми.  
Адамас расхохотался, отвешивая легкий подзатыльник что-то бурчащему под нос брату.   
\- Если бы не мама, Наиль, я бы… Хмм.. прости, Имран, но вы, оба, теперь точно говорите с Синхар или все ещё в сомнениях?..  
\- Честно говоря, уважаемые, я чуть сам не заработал шизофрению, пытаясь понять, какой половиной себя кому из вас отвечать, - Томми пожал плечами, все ещё улыбаясь. – Однако Томас Аль Джаун готов ответить на любые ваши вопросы. Но прежде хочу заявить, что уверен в невиновности Синхар и смогу это доказать всем… но с вашей помощью!

3-5.  
Уже к середине этого, с позволения сказать, «ужина» Адамасу хотелось слегка придушить родного брата, высказать пару ласковых хадже Аль Нэшэру, расцеловать маму и закрыть собой Томми – обнять, спрятать, увести, защитить. Но когда первая нервозность слегка отступила, принц был вынужден признать, что его мудрая мать правильно делала, ласково, но настойчиво удерживая его от вмешательства. Джарван справился сам – и не просто справился, а показал, что он не так прост, совсем не глуп, и не собирается отсиживаться – или как намекал Наиль, «отлеживаться» - в спальне будущего эмира, ожидая, пока невиновность Синхар не будет волшебным образом доказана.  
\- Томас Аль Джаун готов ответить на любые ваши вопросы. Но прежде хочу заявить, что уверен в невиновности Синхар и смогу это доказать всем… но с вашей помощью!  
Адамас готов был поклясться, что в глазах хаджи Имрана мелькнуло уважение, и даже вредина Наиль перестал доставать Томми с глупостями, хоть настороженности в нем и не убавилось. И все же, озвученные опальным «волком» идеи заинтересовали даже младшего Аль Намира.  
\- То есть, ты утверждаешь, что во дворце есть «крыса», которая, мало того, что прекрасно осведомлена обо всех тонкостях внутренней жизни правящего клана, так еще и вхожа в личные кабинеты и апартаменты министров? Обвинение более чем серьезное, но если сопоставить кое-какие факты…   
\- Даже поверхностно ваши доказательства, хаджи Аль Джаун, заставляют задуматься. Нам нужно еще раз проверить и перепроверить всех людей, кто имеет доступ к свободному передвижению по дворцу – от последнего мойщика окон до…  
\- Членов кабинета министров, Имран. И я собираюсь уполномочить тебя провести тайное расследование по всем кланам – ПО ВСЕМ. И заранее снимаю любые ограничения на используемые тобой средства.  
Адам видел, как хищно заблестели глаза безопасника. Еще бы – ведь сейчас он фактически развязал Имрану руки, заранее одобрив и шпионаж, и прослушки, и доступ к самым засекреченным клановым документам. Вот только хватит ли этого?  
\- Джарван, тебе необходимо составить тщательно продуманный список специалистов в различных областях, которые могут понадобиться для дешифровки документов и прочего. Сам понимаешь, чем уже круг посвященных, тем нам спокойнее.  
\- Да, и я тоже хотел бы взглянуть на этот список, - Нил нехорошо усмехнулся, явно прикидывая, каким особенно жестоким способом расправится с найденными предателями, причем, собственноручно. – Я ведь не зря по научным симпозиумам мотаюсь, есть и связи, и кое-какие понятия о последних достижениях…  
Проницательная княгиня Аль Намир больше не беспокоила мужчин, перешедших после ее ухода в кальянную, только распорядилась принести гостям зеленого чая и сладостей. Но Адам отчего-то чувствовал, что мама довольна тем, как прошел вечер, и он был полностью с ней солидарен.

Удивительно, но после ужина, в целом, принц пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа. Он даже сам себе не хотел признаваться, как, оказывается, боялся этого первого, пусть локального, но «выхода в свет» своего «волчонка». И тот справился на отлично!  
\- Я горжусь тобой, Джарван! Да, горжусь, без всяких шуток! Ты очаровал маму – но это меня не удивляет, ты всегда был ее любимчиком, да-да… Но ты смог убедить Имрана в своей позиции – серьезно, я впечатлен! И Нила… эээ… нууу… вы с Нилом не убили друг друга, и это тоже, в некотором роде, победа!  
Томми, конечно, хихикал и отшучивался, но то, как сияли его глаза, не могло обмануть проницательного Леопарда. И сразу же захотелось сказать – сделать – что-то еще приятное, еще за что-то похвалить, найти повод говорить комплименты, пусть даже не совсем те, что так и просились с языка…  
\- Ты же хотел рассказать мне о своих находках! Но сначала, наверное, пойдешь в душ? А я пока…  
«Приготовлюсь ко сну? Расстелю НАМ постель» О, черт, за всеми этими стратегическими волнениями на ужине Адамас, похоже, совсем позабыл о своей главной сегодняшней проблеме.  
\- Мммм… Как мы решим… ну, с ночевкой? С ночевками? Короче, как мы будем… спать? У меня есть вторая спальня, там очень уютно, но…  
«Только, пожалуйста, не соглашайся на нее, не надо, Томми!»   
\- Я просто подумал, что вряд ли нам будет на руку, если по дворцу поползут слухи, а они, наверняка, поползут… И то же самое будет, если я прикажу поставить в свою спальню вторую кровать, как в Ибри… Ты же понимаешь, слуги…  
\- Естественно, мы должны спать вместе, Адам! Это даже можно было не обсуждать! Уж поверь, мне больше, чем кому-либо, известно, как быстро расходятся по дворцу слухи – сначала по дворцу, потом по столице, а через пару часов в твиттере… Что ты так смотришь? Ты действительно считаешь, что твои, хаха, подданные не обсуждают каждое утро, в каком настроении ты проснулся, сколько засосов видели у тебя на ключицах, и какого цвета белье ты надел?  
Шок. Вся его жизнь теперь – сплошной шок. И какого хера, спрашивается, у Леопардов целый штат безопасников, если один Синхар знает об утечках информации во дворце больше, чем весь клан Летящих?!   
А пока Адам переваривал услышанное, Томми стянул с себя новые тряпки, аккуратно, почти благоговейно, снял с пальца перстень покойного эмира Мусада*, уложив драгоценный дар обратно в подарочную коробочку, и, оставшись в одних плавках, спокойно направился в душевую комнату, по пути еще и по-приятельски хлопнув своего царственного «гали» по плечу.  
\- Аллах всемогущий… Ну, или еще кто-нибудь… Помогите мне пережить эту ночь! ВСЕ эти ночи!  
Пока Томми плескался в душе, Аль Намир, действительно, расстелил постель, то есть убрал с нее расшитое баснословно дорогим персидским шелком покрывало, не торопясь, снял с себя домашнюю одежду… подумал, и, чертыхаясь, завернулся в халат, даже поясом обмотался, для верности. Да, похоже, его независимая личная жизнь, которую принц старался вести хотя бы в собственных апартаментах между служением родине и… служением родине, закончилась.   
«Ну, и чему ты так радостно улыбаешься, хотел бы я знать?» - разговоры с самим собой не очень помогали, даже вынужденное «облачение» в футболку и – о, ужас! – пижамные штаны! – не испортили наследному принцу настроение. Слишком уж велико было предвкушение от их с Томасом первой по-настоящему совместной ночевки. И все же, Адам успел вернуться в спальню, отрегулировать кондиционер и залезть под тонкое одеяло, вот только выключить свет, как накануне, в Ибри, у него не поднялась рука.  
\- О, ты уже улегся? А как же… хм… ну, ладно, это будет тебе вместо сказочки на ночь.  
Томми на этот раз был в махровом халате, но Адамас уже откуда-то знал, что его это не спасет, и точно – неловко пристроив мокрое полотенце, которым он вытирал волосы, на угол искусно украшенного резьбой и позолотой пуфика в ногах кровати, Джарван вздохнул и решительно взялся за пояс, одновременно начиная свой спич.  
\- Короче! Есть у меня кое-какие знакомства… кое-где… И я сегодня вышел на одного чувачка…  
Больше всего на свете Адаму хотелось зажмуриться. Хотя, если подумать – что он там не видел? Но именно сейчас, Томми, раздевающийся для того, чтобы лечь к нему в постель, под одно одеяло, возможно, касаясь его своим телом – это почему-то казалось для Леопарда непосильным испытанием. Адам пытался сосредоточиться на той, без сомнения, важной информации, которую доносил до него Томми: стягивая с плеч халат, зачем-то подтягивая трусы, приглаживая все еще влажную челку. Это было очень, очень важно – все то, о чем Джарван сейчас говорил…  
\- Свет выключить?  
\- А? А… да… пожалуйста…  
\- Так вот… упс, прости, не хотел, не видно ни хрена… Ну, и они говорят, что нет ничего невозможного! Но нам нужно найти хакера. Самого лучшего. Но при этом, надежного. Никого нет на примете?  
\- А? А, ну… я спрошу у Имрана завтра. Он же у меня… безопасность, и все такое.  
Томми почему-то тяжело вздохнул, словно, сожалея о чем-то важном, но принц не успел спросить своего «волчонка» о чем-либо, потому что тот вдруг развернулся на бок, к нему лицом, оказавшись так близко, что у Адама захватило дух.  
\- Но самое главное, знаешь, что?!   
«То, что если я чуть-чуть подвинусь и вытяну шею, то смогу коснуться твоих губ? Что ты сделаешь, если я поцелую тебя?»  
\- … И это очень показательно, знаешь ли! Я бы удивился, если бы они полезли на рожон, но они сделали все по-умному, что доказывает только одно…  
«…что я просто сойду с ума, если хотя бы не прикоснусь к тебе. Джарван, Джарван… за что ты свалился на мою голову?»  
Адамас чувствовал, что его реальность раздваивается. Возможно, тяжелый день давал о себе знать и принца начинал потихоньку одолевать сон, но голос Томми звучал словно в гулком тоннеле, до Адама долетали только обрывки фраз, а вот осязательные способности обострились не на шутку. Леопарду казалось, что он ощущает тепло тела Томми, гладкость его кожи, твердость пресса на поджаром животе – и все это несмотря на добрый десяток сантиметров между ними!   
«Я сойду с ума еще до того, как мы победим. Возможно, это тайный план Синхар по свержению правящего клана?»  
\- Адам? Ты уснул, что ли?  
\- Что? Нет, просто задумался… Ты говоришь о серьезных вещах… тут нельзя так… с бухты-барахты…  
Врать в кромешной тьме получалось виртуозно, в голосе даже проскальзывали нотки неподдельной озабоченности. И помоги ему Аллах вспомнить на утро хотя бы основную часть всех этих государственно важных вещей, которые поведал принцу его персональный «волк».  
\- Конечно, нельзя! Вот я и говорю: кому еще, кроме хаджи Аль Нэшэра, ты хочешь открыть карты? Манта Рэй? Или…  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Адам закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Для него было в новинку обсуждать в постели государственные дела. Да, что там – для него было в новинку лежать в постели с невероятно соблазнительным парнем и обсуждать с ним какие-то вообще дела, вместо того чтобы заниматься гораздо более приятными вещами! Но, видимо, надо начинать привыкать.  
\- Послушай… У меня сегодня, действительно, был очень нелегкий день. Это не значит, что я еще не думал обо всем этом!.. И речь не идет ни о каком недоверии к тебе! Но… я не готов сейчас… Нам нужно утром столько всего…  
\- Ох, прости. Черт, меня иногда заносит… Слушай, прости, тебе надо отдыхать, а я…  
«Ты самый настоящий кретин, Аль Намир!» - в отчаянии мысленно вопил Адамас сам себе, ощущая, как Томми неловко отползает на свою половину кровати. Положение надо было спасать, срочно спасать, но как?!  
\- Эй, ты куда это? А как же моя благодарность за перстень? – ну, хоть какая-то часть мозгов еще не до конца капитулировала перед «недостойными желаниями»! – Ты обещал мне поцелуй!  
Пауза длилась пару секунд, но принцу хватило, чтобы внутренне обмереть всем своим существом, борясь с надеждой и страхом, что Томми откажется. И когда гибкое тело почти бесшумно скользнуло ближе, прижавшись к напряженному боку Леопарда, а лба Адамаса коснулись влажные горячие губы, последний не поручился бы, что ему не привиделось.  
\- И… все?  
\- Ха! А ты сколько хотел? Один перстень – один поцелуй… Эй, это не значит, что меня надо заваливать золотом!  
\- Ты сам сказал…  
\- Адам!!  
Аль Намир все еще боялся поверить в то, что, кажется, им удалось разрядить обстановку. Томми даже соблаговолил снова придвинуться почти вплотную к своему принцу, чтобы продолжать страстно нашептывать о каких-то заговорах Скользящих, безумных идеях одного калифорнийского хакера и чем-то еще жутко интересном. Почти перестав бороться со сном, Адам растянул губы в улыбке и тихо пробормотал, вклиниваясь в непрерывный поток поступающей информации.  
\- И как я раньше… без тебя… какой же я без тебя эмир… Мне надо назначить тебя… назначить… Моим персональным… Назначить моим… моим…  
«Только моим, слышишь?»  
Он, видимо, все же заснул, потому что совсем близко вдруг вспыхнули в темноте два коньячных глаза, а губы обожгло теплое дыхание: «Только твоим…»

Этой ночью Адамасу снилось что-то не совсем приличное. Во всяком случае, проснувшись утром от приятной тяжести в паху, он даже не удивился, ощутив жар чужого тела и острое колено, упирающееся как раз в ту его часть, которая, по-видимому, пробудилась еще раньше. У принца хватило ума не воспользоваться явно все еще крепким сном мнимого гали, но с собственным организмом нужно было что-то делать, и как можно быстрее – еще несколько минут, и в покои нагрянет Бадир с утренним докладом, не ровен час, обратит внимание на странное состояние будущего эмира.  
Закусив губу и стараясь думать об отвлеченных вещах, Адам, как мог, аккуратно снял со своего бедра ногу Томми, не удержавшись и чуть погладив ее от колена к кромке плавок, затем поправил совсем распоясавшийся монарший «главный производительный» орган и тихонько выполз из постели. Не смотреть на разметавшегося во сне, порозовевшего и взлохмаченного Джарвана было выше его сил. Но чем больше принц смотрел, тем сильнее становился соблазн потрогать, погладить, приласкать…   
\- Ничего… привыкну… - пробурчал Аль Намир, сдирая с себя ненавистные пижамные штаны с футболкой и запахиваясь в халат.  
Вода в бассейне искусственно охлаждалась, что создавало сногсшибательный контраст: горячий утренний воздух, уже нагревший самую поверхность голубой водной глади, и освежающая прохлада снизу. Как раз то, что нужно, чтобы окончательно проснуться и привести в рабочее состояние и голову, и… кхм… кое-что пониже. Мягкое звяканье пришедшего лифта – одного из трех, ведущих в личные покои будущего эмира – возвестило о традиционном визите Бадира: очередной рабочий день наследника трона Беш-Нимры начался.  
\- Доброе утро, ваше высочество, да продлит Аллах ваши дни. Как вам… - Бадир осекся, видимо, вспомнив, что сегодня принц спал не один, а значит, мог и не выспаться, даже должен был совершенно не выспаться…  
\- Все в порядке, Бади, я действительно отлично спал, и это хорошо, учитывая, сколько дел нам сегодня предстоит сделать. Кстати, о делах…  
\- Да, простите, ас-сайед… Итак. Хаджи Аль Нудар прибудет во дворец к одиннадцати, покои для него уже приготовили. Получены письма от султана Омана, нашего посла в Арабских Эмиратах и из кабинета министров Австрии…  
\- А этим что надо? Благодарности уже были, отцу я передал. Еще какой-то бал?  
Адам одним сильным движением оттолкнулся от бортика, на пару секунд ушел под воду и вынырнул почти у самых ног невозмутимо ждущего секретаря, укладывая локти на мраморный парапет.  
\- Продолжай, я слушаю.  
Бассейн и привычные дела настраивали на рабочий лад, даже тело просыпалось, но уже в нужных местах, и мысли о сладком искушении, оставленном в его спальне, почти не беспокоили принца…  
\- … Хаджи Аль Нэшэр только что передал, что готов предварительно отчитаться по известным вам вопросам сразу после завтрака, и…  
Громкий всплеск за спиной заставил Адамаса вздрогнуть, но он не успел даже толком развернуться, как сильное гибкое обнаженное тело скользнуло из воды, задевая грудью его спину и обдавая брызгами, а в следующую секунду забывшего, как дышать, принца обняли мокрые руки, и хрипловатый со сна голосок промурлыкал в самое ухо:  
\- Доброе утро, хабиби…  
Удивительно, но первым опомнился Бадир.  
\- Доброе утро, хаджи Аль Ашраф, да продлит Аллах…  
\- Утра, Бадир! А завтрак скоро?  
Горячие мокрые губы смачно чмокнули Леопарда в основание шеи, сводя на нет весь его предыдущий «аутотренинг».  
«За что мне это?!»

3-6.  
***  
Вода! Сколько же её тут! Джарван даже застыл на месте, оглядывая раскинувшееся озеро, самое большое из всех виденных за его жизнь. Он все ещё принюхивался, впитывая запахи вечерней пустыни, такие яркие после дождя. Вот он! Нашел! На другом конце водоема, едва замочив в мутноватой воде лапы, спокойно стоял его леопард и не спеша пил.   
Так случилось, что Джарван проспал сегодня и проснулся в пустой пещере. Хозяина логова поблизости не было – это волчонок понял по запаху. Почему-то это вызвала досаду с малой долей паники. «Вот, ушел без меня, оставил!..» - так можно было расценить метания звереныша по опустевшей норе.  
Томми захотелось даже потрепать обиженного Джарвана по холке и успокоить – вернется твой леопард, куда денется! Небось на охоту пошел.  
Но молодого волка это явно бы не утешило – Джарван чувствовал себя здоровым и тоже хотел охотиться. Другое дело, что леопард мог сомневаться в его полезности, но это ещё хуже! Джарван очень не хотел быть бесполезным нахлебником. Поэтому покрутившись по их обиталищу, волчонок взял след – уж этот запах он ни за что не упустит!  
Не поднимая носа от ещё немного влажной земли, волчонок спустился с холма и вдруг увидел ЭТО. Пусть вода в этом озере и не такая прозрачная, как в их источнике, но зато её так много! И, главное, тут его леопард – теперь никуда не денется!   
И звереныш со всех уже здоровых лап кинулся к своему пятнистому другу. У кромки озеро было мелким, и волк с восторгом сократил путь по воде, подымая кучи брызг и весело рыча.   
О, да, появление Джарвана было весьма эффектным – леопард явно остолбенел и, не отрывая взгляда, следил за приближающимся чудом. Томми, наблюдавший за этим действом как бы со стороны, от души смеялся, глядя, как грозный хищник пустыни присел на задние лапы в воду, когда на него со щенячьим визгом налетело мокрое лохматое нечто. Модус «радостный щеночек» не отпускал Джарвана, даже когда леопард предупреждающе рыкнул, нервно отряхиваясь от потоков брызг. И только когда пятнистый хищник пихнул заигравшегося волчонка лапой, тот немного опомнился и даже попятился назад. В его позе было столько детской обиды, что невольно хотелось пожалеть несчастного звереныша, с которым не хотят играть некоторые зазнавшиеся короли пустыни. Казалось, Джарван растерян, не зная, что теперь делать - леопард продолжал скалиться, будто готовясь снова дать отпор. Но вот волк мотнул головой, развернулся и медленно пошел к берегу. Теперь уже очередь леопарда думать над своим поведением, и очень скоро король пустыни потрусил вслед за обиженным волком, быстро догнал и легонько прикусип загривок - как мама нашкодившему щеночку. Теперь уже огрызался Джарван, но у него это получалось как-то слишком игриво. Как такого зверя воспринимать всерьез? Вот и леопард не заметил, как втянулся в эти детские игры с валянием, догонялками и прочими шалостями. Зато теперь волчонок доволен!  
Но он не стал слишком испытывать доверие своего грозного друга и вовремя остановился. Ага, все правильно – нужно доказать свою полезность в их стае. И пока леопард был занят вылизыванием своей шикарной шубы, Джарван занялся другим немаловажным делом – охотой. Конечно, что-либо стоящее найти после того шума, что они тут устроили, вряд ли реально, но почему-то Томми в своего волчонка верил. И не напрасно! Совсем скоро Джарвану повезло, а вот одной довольно крупной ящерице наоборот. Волчок даже не дал ей шанса скинуть хвост – ура! Можно возвращаться к пятнистому вожаку, все еще занятому своим туалетом.  
Томми не знал, что было в этот момент на уме у леопарда, но морда у кисы, когда гордый собой Джарван положил перед ним свою добычу, была довольно потешная. Угощайся, друг, все для тебя!

***  
Утро заставило открыть глаза неприлично рано для такого полуночника как Томми. Но проморгавшись, новоявленный гали сладко потянулся на кровати – надо же, выспался! Чудеса! Неужели бессонница снова отступила? Ха, не иначе испугалась грозного Аль Намира!  
А вот удивляться тому, что самого принца на королевском ложе не оказалось, было бы глупо – привычка к раннему подъему известна за его высочеством с самого детства. Леопард-жаворонок, редкий мутант, ага.   
Томми улыбнулся нахлынувшим детским воспоминаниям о рыженьком принце, неприлично бодром с самой несусветной рани, а также ещё свежим впечатлениям от «ночных подвигов» Джарвана-волчонка у пустынного озера. И то, и другое давало отличный повод встать с постели в хорошем настроении – такую редкость надо ценить!  
Хотя и вчерашний вечер закончился очень неплохо. Томми искренне считал, что большая часть его успеха в укрощении Летящего и младшего Леопарда является заслугой мудрости Лейлы и терпения Адамаса, а сам Томми отделался «легким испугом». Но расслабляться рано – вчера они только обозначили круг первоочередных задач, над которыми ещё предстоит ломать голову. И если с Аль Нэшэром, даже несмотря на то, что Томми было непросто смириться с тем, что законную отцовскую должность ныне занимает отнюдь не Синхар, скорее всего, удастся наладить активное деловое общение, стоит только подкинуть ему ещё несколько интересных фактов о неизвестных межклановых взаимоотношениях, то язва-Наиль явно готовит кучу сюрпризов, и вряд ли приятных для Джарвана. Ну и ладно, так даже веселее. Что там у нас на сегодня по плану – список нужных спецов? Этим как раз можно заняться после завтрака, а пока…  
Томми сполз с кровати и снова потянулся. Пробравшись через приоткрытые шторы, разбудившее его яркое солнце вовсю хозяйничало в просторной спальне. Впрочем, шторы забыл задвинуть сам Томми, когда перед тем как уснуть под мерное дыхание спящего принца бегал за водичкой и застыл у окна, любуясь огнями ночной столицы. Красиво, завораживающе и непривычно уютно – это о ночи и о его первой ночевке в Намир-паласе. Конечно, эти впечатления очень субъективны и, скорее всего, связаны с тем приподнятым настроением, в котором они с принцем обсуждали их дела перед сном. Хотя нет. Обсуждал в основном Томми – его как прорвало! – а утомившийся за день друг только изредка вставлял короткие замечания, почему-то заставившие обычно молчаливого Томми ещё больше развязать язык. Это же надо!  
Ну да, его вчера понесло! Хотелось сразу охватить все – от хакерских изысканий до необходимости ограничить круг посвященных или дозировать информацию. Кроме того, Томми волновало, как клан Манта Рэй на самом деле отнесется к внеплановому члену – насколько можно доверять Джамилю и его приближенным? А ещё очень важно узнать про все связи определенных кланов с «Братьями по вере» - Томми очень не нравились некоторые моменты, прочитанные в новостях. Что-то назревает, но непонятно, что и где!  
Он бы ещё долго вещал и размахивал руками, сидя на огромной княжеской кровати, если бы, наконец, не заметил, что Адамас безуспешно борется со сном и слушает вполуха. И, наверное, совесть грызла бы Волка до самого утра, если бы принц не вспомнил про «должок за топаз». Ха, неужели Адам думал, что Томми слабо? Не слабо, определенно!   
Но целуя принца «в лобик», Томми не смог сдержать внезапного сентиментального порыва и легонько пригладил разлохмаченную гриву своего Леопарда.   
\- И как я раньше… без тебя… какой же я без тебя эмир… Мне надо назначить тебя… назначить… Моим персональным… Назначить моим… моим…  
\- Персональным болтуном или сказочником? Эм… Леопард, я согласен быть твоим другом и… так и быть, ещё и личным сказочником… Но только твоим… да…  
Немного поумилявшись причмокивающему во сне «непомерно смелому правителю и угрозе традиционным устоям», Томми побежал освежать пересохшее от непривычно долгого трепа горло.  
Да, так все-таки, что там положено гали делать по утрам?  
Поиск ответа на этот вопрос недолго мучил Джарвана – приглушенные голоса за дверью на террасу с бассейном и еле слышный плеск воды экспромтом решили дело. Наверняка там Адам и кто-то из слуг. Самое время новому гали показать себя или хотя бы потренироваться! Спецом искать плавки Аль Джаун не стал – на нем вполне приличное и свежее бельё, и вообще, предполагается, что он дома у своего хабиби, а значит, не должен особо заморачиваться, не так ли? Вооруженный недавно прочитанными сплетнями о поведении своего предшественника и его образе жизни, «Джарван-гали» неспешно открыл дверь.  
Его никто не заметил – Адамас совмещал полезное с полезным: наматывал метры по воде и делал остановки на прослушивание отчета своего секретаря. О, так тут Бадир, тем лучше! Ещё вчера у подозрительного Синхар возникла идея присмотреться к ближнему кругу принца, но посвящать Леопарда в свои ничем не обоснованные измышления Томми, естественно, не решился – кому охота выглядеть мнительным кретином? Вот, например, Бадир. А что, если он тайно и безнадежно запал на высочество? Люди ради такого способны на всякие глупости, и становятся порой не совсем адекватными. Надо проверить, а заодно…  
Влететь с разбегу в довольно прохладный бассейн получилось очень шумно и не совсем красиво, но зато сразу все внимание переключилось на немного оглушенного ударом о воду гали. Пришлось собрать все крохи имеющегося актерского мастерства и с ленивой немного придурковатой улыбкой подплыть к застывшему в шоке высочеству. О, да, Бадир должен заценить если не грацию, то уверенность «любовника» будущего эмира в собственной безнаказанности и неотразимости. И у секретаря не осталось выбора, кроме как пялиться, как Томми на волне своего нахальства всем телом прижимается к замершему Леопарду.  
\- Доброе утро, хабиби…– Адам все также косплеил статую, а вот Бадир оказался на высоте и прекрасно держал лицо. Даже поздоровался по всем правилам и вполне натурально улыбнулся – может парень, все-таки, то, что надо?  
А вот высочеству пора бы вспомнить об их маленькой игре – чего тормозит как не родной? Контрольный «выстрел» в шею – прикольные все-таки эти веснушки, словно щекочутся! – и Бадир прошел проверку, расплываясь вполне искренней радостью, которая делала его слишком серьезное лицо куда более живым и симпатичным. И на вопрос про завтрак чудо-секретарь отреагировал очень положительно.  
Однако Томми начал всерьез беспокоиться за своего старого друга – тот вроде бы дрожал и слишком сильно вцепился в бортик – даже костяшки пальцев побелели. Замерз?  
\- Алмаз души моей, с тобой все окей? – блин, не выйдет из него нормального гали – кто знает, как они разговаривают в таких ситуациях? Но Томми сделал озабоченное лицо, что, собственно, вполне соответствовало действительности, и, обхватив покрепче Аль Намира за пояс ногами, принялся усердно разминать хабиби плечи, тщательно массировать руки и грудь.  
\- Бадир, будь добр, организуй нам перед завтраком сначала горячего кофе… или лучше какао со специями, ммм?  
Бадир утвердительно кивнул и добавил, что завтрак накроют в малой гостиной буквально через пять минут, если господам будет угодно.  
Господа были вполне согласны, и даже Адамас начал вполне нормально улыбаться в ответ.  
\- Ну, как, надим*, для начала сойдет? Как думаешь? – все-таки прикольные у Адамаса глаза, особенно для восточного принца – светятся, точно бриллианты! – Кстати, я на самом деле неплохо делаю массаж, если что – обращайся!  
Бассейн, хороший завтрак и наконец-то развеселившийся друг рядом – неплохое начало дня, не правда ли?

Словарик имен и незнакомых слов:

*гали (арабск.) – возлюбленный, друг, любовник  
*хабиби – любимый, дорогой   
* хаджи - "господин"  
* Имран - Имран Аль Нэшэр, глава клана Летящих ("орлы"), министр национальной безопасности  
* Наиль Аль Намир - Нил - младший брат Адамаса, младший принц клана Леопардов  
* Синхар (Волки) - правящий род - Аль Джаун, ТомАс Аль Джаун - наследник   
* ас-саед - "господин"  
* Манта Рэй - клан Морских Дьяволов, глава клана Джамаль Аль Нудар - министр информации и культуры - ювелирное дело, добыча золота и серебра на паях с Леопардами  
* Лейла Аль Намир (в девичестве аш-Шарки, дочь бывшего и сестра нынешнего эмира Эль-Фуджейры) - единственная и любимая жена Адиля Аль Намира, эмира Беш-Нимры, ныне парализованного в результате покушения, которое произошло за год до описываемых событий. Мать принцев Адамаса и Наиля.  
* Бадир Аль Рим- секретарь принца Адамаса  
* Малика-хатун (арабск) – повелительница, благородная госпожа, княгиня  
* Аль Нэсхин - клан Змей (Скользящих, Хаййат) - Мунтисир Аль Нэсхин, глава министерства внутренних дел - фармацевтика, химпром и нефтепереработка (частично). Его старший сын - Махир - был главным обвинителем в деле "о заговоре Синхар".  
* Дорабелла-шифр - загадку шифра Дорабеллы миру загадал читать дальше  
* шейх Мусад аш-Шарки – эмир Эль-Фуджейры, отец Лейлы  
* надим (нимриск.) – друг, товарищ, брат


	4. 4

4-1  
"Наследный принц Адамас Аль Намир пребывал сегодня за завтраком в отличном расположении духа! Можно предположить, что загадочный маленький гали Леопарда оказался весьма неплох – да хранит его Аллах. Или лучше сказать - Ашраф?»  
Адам уже третий раз перечитывал новостной пост на желтом сайте, якобы освещающем жизнь известных людей Беш-Нимры, а на самом деле, публикующем самые настоящие сплетни и интимные подробности о знаменитостях. Принцу пришлось чуть ли не вымаливать у всеведущего Томми ссылку на эту «помойку», и сейчас Адамас пытался решить – есть ли в этом чертовом посте неизвестного мерзкого сплетника хоть что-то, противоречащее законам его страны.  
\- Засужу ублюдка! А тех крыс, что сливают ему информацию, сгною в тюрьме! – бормотал принц-регент себе под нос, дожидаясь, пока лифт доставит его в верхний ярус дворца, на встречу с Джамилем Аль Нударом.  
Глубокий вдох помог хотя бы внешне обрести спокойствие и подобающую приветливость, и в просторный конференц-зал, расположенный в самом сердце искусственного оазиса под крышей Намир-паласа Адам вошел, уже вполне искренне улыбаясь своему гостю.  
\- Адамас! Мальчик мой, рад тебя видеть! Ты что это – похудел? Только не говори, что ты решил сесть на диету ради своего нового прелестника! Видел фото, кстати… Он очарователен, насколько я могу оценивать мужскую красоту!  
\- Дядя Джамиль, я тоже тебе рад! Какие диеты, о чем ты? У меня столько дел, что есть некогда – вот и все секреты похудения, дарю! Присядем?  
Джамиль Аль Нудар был настолько близок к их семье, что никакие статусные различия не могли заставить Адама относиться к нему, как к подданному. Когда-то трое друзей: Адиль Аль Намир, Дирбас Аль Джаун и Джамиль Аль Нудар* - «леопард», «волк» и «морской дьявол» – были неразлучны, близки друг другу, как братья. И никакая политика никогда не мешала этой дружбе, как бы высоко ни взлетали Леопарды, и как бы ни пытались злые языки очернить перед ними Волков или Морских Дьяволов. И вот сейчас один из трех друзей лежит в могиле, второй – все равно, что умер, и только Джамиль остался таким же, как был: добродушным, веселым, немного хвастливым, падким на драгоценности и женщин, но всегда готовым помочь своим друзьям или их семьям.  
\- Ты сказал по телефону, что тебе нужна моя помощь, сынок, и вот я здесь. Все, что только в моих силах, сделаю для сына своего дорогого друга и моего будущего эмира! Кстати, вы с Наилем уже тысячу лет не были у нас в гостях, неужели забыли дорогу в поместье Манта Рэй?! Но все эти государственные дела очень мешают развлечениям, это правда. Вот, помню, когда твой отец только еще стал эмиром…  
Адам призвал на помощь все свое терпение и украдкой бросил взгляд на часы. Общение с Джамилем всегда было специфическим и отнимало невероятное количество времени, но наследному принцу не пристало выказывать неуважение к другу его отца, тем более, когда от этого друга требовалась очень важная и деликатная услуга. Как бы еще повернуть разговор в нужное русло?..  
\- О, кстати, дядя Джамиль! Как раз о твоих родственных связях я хотел поговорить! Видишь ли… Есть один человек… Мне очень важно, чтобы до поры до времени никто не знал его настоящее имя и происхождение. Не мог бы ты временно взять его под свое крылышко? Я буду тебе бесконечно обязан!  
\- Взять под крылышко? Аллах Всемогущий, да почему бы и не взять?! У меня постоянно кто-то женится и рожает, женится и рожает! Не поверишь, я и сам тебе не скажу без своего секретаря, сколько в действительности родов и семей насчитывает сейчас клан Манта Рэй! Ты хочешь, чтобы я подыскал твоему протеже хорошую невесту?  
\- Нет-нет, не надо невест! Речь идет о… моем гали – Джарване Аль Ашрафе. Он… в некотором роде, не совсем Джарван и совсем не Аль Ашраф… но нам очень нужно, чтобы все вокруг поверили, что его род существует и принадлежит к Морским Дьяволам. Что скажешь?  
\- Погоди, Адамас. Ты хочешь сказать, что твой малыш с глазами лани – совсем не тот, за кого себя выдает? Ты пугаешь меня, сынок! Что это за заговоры в спальне будущего эмира?!  
Адам с самого начала знал, что будет непросто. Глава клана Манта Рэй совсем не был недалеким и наивным, но и хитрым интриганом, типа Имрана Аль Нэшэра, Джамиля тоже трудно было назвать. Пожалуй, именно поэтому при распределении государственных портфелей второй самый близкий друг эмира с легкостью уступил политические посты другим претендентам, оставив себе информационные службы и фанатично любимую им добычу драгоценных камней. Тонкости политических интриг никогда не были близки Джамилю, и сейчас Адамасу предстояло убедить своего собеседника в необходимости не совсем чистой игры для высоких целей, при этом, не подпортив имидж Леопардов в его глазах. Непростая задачка, с которой можно было справиться, в данном случае, только правдой.  
\- Дядя Джамиль, помнишь, ты всегда утверждал, что вокруг нас могут быть предатели и убийцы, но они никогда не будут принадлежать одному-единственному неподкупному клану – твои слова, помнишь их?  
\- Ну, конечно, помню, у меня все прекрасно со здоровьем и с памятью, или ты намекаешь на мой возраст?! Я говорил так – и сейчас готов повторить – про клан Синхар! Я и сегодня плюну в лицо любому, кто еще хоть раз назовет Волков предателями и убийцами, и ты знаешь, что я был против этих жестких мер, на которые тебя вынудили пойти…  
\- Да-да, я помню. И я ценю твое мнение, поверь. Особенно сейчас… Дядя Джамиль… Мой новый гали на самом деле - Томас Аль Джаун, но если об этом узнает кто-то, кроме мамы и Нила…  
\- Аллах Всемогущий! Томас жив, мой маленький «волчонок», сын Дирбаса! Спасибо тебе за чудесные новости, сынок, как же я рад слышать, что с ним все в порядке!  
Было очень трогательно видеть неподдельные слезы радости в глазах Джамиля, но время поджимало, и как только «морской дьявол» справился с волнением, Адам удвоил старания и уговоры, теперь уже имея реальные шансы на успех.  
\- Так это малыша Джарвана ты хочешь приписать к моему клану? Но невесту ему не хочешь, так? Аааа, Адамас, хитрец ты этакий! Я вижу, детская дружба возродилась с новой силой и в новом качестве? Не замечал за Томасом таких наклонностей, но если вы нашли общий язык и в ЭТОМ…  
\- Ох, нет, дядя Джамиль, это только прикрытие. Поверь, мы по-прежнему друзья, он мне как брат! Просто так легче избежать многих ненужных вопросов… Так ты поможешь нам?  
Адам поспешил повернуть разговор в более серьезное русло, чтобы отвлечь Аль Нудара от щекотливой «постельной» темы, но получилось не сразу: известный сластолюбец и сердцеед, Джамиль не меньше, чем о собственных любовных подвигах, любил сплетничать и о чужих романтических победах. В какой-то момент принц даже с раздражением подумал о том, что нет ничего удивительного в появлении желтых сайтов, подобных тому, который обсуждает каждый его шаг, если во главе информационного обеспечения Беш-Нимры стоит ее самый главный сплетник. Но вот, наконец, Джамиль соизволил снова заговорить о деле.  
\- Ну что ж, я не откажу тебе, Леопард, в твоей маленькой просьбе. Но с одним условием – прости уж, что злоупотребляю твоим хорошим ко мне отношением. Дай мне поговорить с Томасом, прежде чем я подтвержу свое решение. Мне так будет спокойнее спать, да.  
Ничего сверхстранного и неприемлемого в этой просьбе не было, хотя принц почему-то почувствовал волнение и даже некую тревогу: мало ли о чем неугомонный Джамиль вздумает говорить с Джарваном?! И как его «волчонок» отреагирует на все эти «гаремные» намеки? Но дело есть дело – и Адамасу ничего не оставалось, как приказать разыскать Томми и привести его в зал на Верхнем Ярусе.  
\- Ну, а пока, может, лимонаду?  
\- Не откажусь. Так значит, маленький Томас вырос в настоящего красавца и соблазнителя? Ха-ха! Я всегда говорил Дирбасу, что его сын нас еще удивит!  
«Помоги мне, Аллах… Томми, где тебя черти носят?!»

4-2  
\- Мммм! Бадир, у тебя охре… эээ… божественный кофе! Я готов выпить ещё один кофейник, честно! – действительно потрясный кофе делал и без того неплохое настроение ещё лучше. Удивительно. Тем более, выпал случай совместить приятное с полезным – поймать вечно занятого секретаря было несомненной удачей. Принц сейчас занят хаджи Аль Нударом, а если глава Морских Дьяволов не сильно изменился за последние десять лет, то родственничка-гали позовут обязательно, но не очень скоро – слишком разговорчивый собеседник сегодня у Адамаса! А значит, самое время кое-что уточнить…  
\- О, если ас-сайед пожелает… - Бадир Аль Рим, присевший на краешек сидения, уже готов был стартовать с кофейником в руках, чего Томми не мог допустить.  
\- Э, постой… Мне уже хватит… А вот ты ещё не допил. И вообще, мы договорились обращаться по имени! Я, кстати, хотел тебя спросить… - Томми задумчиво разглядывал угомонившегося секретаря, подбирая нужные слова.  
\- Да, Джарван-хаджи? – Бадир хлопнул длинными ресницами и даже подался вперед. Интересно, что ему наговорили местные дворцовые сплетники про нового гали со странной фамилией?  
\- Ну… так как я теперь живу здесь… - неопределенный жест мог означать и покои наследного принца, и Намир-палас, и столицу в целом, - то хотел бы прояснить пару моментов, - Томми сделал паузу, наливая себе воды.  
\- Для начала, просвети меня, кто ещё, кроме его высочества, тебя и меня имеет сюда доступ… не по протоколу, а по жизни?  
Спустя минут десять стало ясно, что «по жизни» в покои высочества шастает куча народа: помимо Лейлы-хатун, хаджи Наиля и вышеназванных особ ещё человек шесть из числа «проверенной обслуги и охраны», например, некий Навид-массажист или Марат, который озеленитель. Фак. Учитывая посменную работу персонала и секьюрити, количество лиц можно как минимум удвоить.  
\- Но не стоит беспокоиться, Джарван-хаджи, все происходит согласно протоколу, утвержденному службой безопасности, и после многочисленных проверок…  
\- О, да! Сейчас ты скажешь, что случайных людей тут нет, да? И я тебе верю, но… Тогда любопытно, кто же этот таинственный корреспондент, сливающий свежую инфу, например, сюда? – Томми развернул свой ноут экраном к Бадиру – там как раз рядом с фотографией широко улыбающегося принца красовался актуальный заголовок: «Новый гали настолько хорош?»  
Томми почти сразу пожалел несчастного парня, который сначала побледнел, а потом по мере чтения наоборот покрылся алыми пятнами, яркими даже на его довольно смуглой коже. Но надо же как-то вербовать союзников! И пока уровень стресса Аль Рима не достиг критической для интеллигентных секретарей отметки, Джарван решил помочь бедняге обрести уверенность – интуиция Синхар и личные наблюдения подсказывали, что этот парень до мозга костей предан Аль Намирам.  
\- Как думаешь, кому ещё, кроме тебя, естественно, мы можем доверять, и что можно сделать, чтобы эти «всезнайки» запели под нашу дудку? – сверкнувший в глазах Аль Рима интерес обнадеживал и заставил хитро ухмыльнуться в ответ. – Ты ж не против свести с ума половину желтых изданий и блогов Залива?

В конце весьма приятной и полезной беседы Томми был сыт – к кофе прилагались вкуснейшие пирожки! – и доволен – Бадир оказался нормальным понимающим парнем с хорошей фантазией. Они почти успели разработать план «пиар-компании» для таблоидов и, конечно, обговорили возможности выявления незаконного «корреспондента». Привлекать ли Аль Рима для более серьезных дел, должен решать Адамас, хотя Томми был склонен думать, что Бадир может быть очень полезен в их расследовании, как и его старшая сестра Сабира, которая занимала не последнее место среди девушек-служащих в женской половине Намир-паласа.  
Бадир умчался по срочному вызову в канцелярию, а Томми углубился в раздумья над списком необходимых специалистов для Имрана. Кое-какая информация, вскользь упомянутая Бадиром, могла тут пригодиться. Например, надо будет обговорить с Адамасом и Наилем степень надежности офицеров поста внутреннего видеонаблюдения. Кроме того, не помешает уточнить, насколько достоверны схемы ярусов цитадели Намиров, случайно обнаруженные в сети.  
Дворец Леопардов, несмотря на свое величие и размеры, порой напоминал большой муравейник, в котором ещё надо уметь ориентироваться, и дело не только в топографии. Джарван не вращался в этой среде очень долго, и теперь чувствовал необходимость наверстывать утраченные навыки придворной жизни. Хочешь – не хочешь, а надо! И не только для их тайной миссии, но и банально для того, чтобы не прослыть самым тупым гали из всех возможных. Умение играть нужную роль им с другом очень скоро пригодится. И тут – в который раз - Джарван поймал себя на мысли, насколько увлекательными теперь, благодаря их с Адамасом партнерству, кажутся ему эти ранее ненавистные, нудные и тягостные игрища.  
Сигнал рабочей станции прервал размышления, и Томми нехотя ответил на вызов. Хм, офицер личной охраны будет ждать у входа для сопровождения хаджи Аль Ашрафа в Верхний ярус? Ха, кажется, хаджи Джамиль, закусив Адамом, решил срочно попробовать,каков на вкус его гали!  
Томми не торопился – здесь это не принято: мужчина должен нести себя с достоинством, а не суетиться, как дворовой пес. Поэтому, надев наиболее скромный из купленных для него принцем костюмчиков с лейблом «Ража Рэй», тщательно причесавшись и даже слегка надушившись почти первым попавшимся парфюмом из обширной коллекции «светоча нации», хаджи Аль Ашраф степенно двинулся к высоченному парню в форме, который почтительно поклонился и повел по дворцовым лабиринтам на самый верх. Окей, есть время собраться с мыслями и припомнить все приколы, рассказанные дядей и кузенами о шалостях юности почтенного Аль Нудара и его благородных друзей.

Адам выглядел до того забавно, что Томми еле сдержал неуместный смешок – лицо «лучезарного Леопарда» выражало дикую смесь нетерпения и смущения. Зато Главный Ювелир Беш-Нимры был вполне доволен миром и собой, всем своим видом выражая добродушное спокойствие. Бедный Леопард! Тяжко пришлось с маститым Дьяволом?  
Джарван улыбнулся, представив это воплощение дородного Будды верхом на том самом диком красном верблюде, которого троица друзей якобы нашла в пустыне более тридцати лет назад. Адиль с Дирбасом так и не смогли тогда догнать сумасшедшую парочку из одного слишком симпатичного шейха и его сверхгорячего скакуна.  
\- О!.. Салам алейкум*, молодой человек! – Джамиль его уже заметил и на правах старшего поприветствовал, между тем, внимательно изучая – вот же хитрец, ни капли не изменился!  
\- Ваалейкум ас салам*, почтенный хаджи Аль Нудар, да продлятся ваши дни в радости и благополучии, да пребудет вся ваша семья в добром здравии и довольстве, - разливаясь соловьем, Томми не преминул заметить удовлетворение, скользнувшее на лице Морского Дьявола – первый тест пройден? Легкий, но все же почтительный поклон должен закрепить успех. Теперь можно перевести взгляд на улыбающегося принца. – О, ваше высочество, надеюсь, я не помешал важной беседе?  
\- О, нет, мой дорогой Джарван, мы ждали тебя, - веселые искорки в глазах Адамаса придали уверенности – значит, тон разговора выбран верный. С одной стороны, Джарван-гали почтительно показал, что узнал главу Блестящих, как ещё называли семью Аль Нудар, а с другой – они с высочеством предоставили Джамилю самому решать, в каком качестве он видит Томми – наверняка Адам уже просветил, кем на самом деле является Джарван Аль Ашраф.  
\- Да-да, мой мальчик, нам не терпелось тебя увидеть… вновь… - Джамиль лукаво стрельнул глазами на них обоих, и Томми шестым чувством почуял – сейчас будет сказано что-то пикантное. – И неизвестно, кто из нас успел соскучиться больше! Наш принц несомненно заслуживает награды – выслушивал россказни старика и почти не глядел на дверь! - и так называемый «старик», широко улыбаясь, по-отечески потрепал немного смущенного Леопарда по плечу. Супер!  
\- О, уважаемый Джамиль-хаджи, я вдвойне счастлив, что моя скромная особа вызвала столь лестное внимание. Надеюсь, у нас будет очень много времени и поводов для приятного общения, - пусть теперь думает, кого из них – или обоих? - Томми имел в виду.  
\- Мой дорогой мальчик, разве для близких людей нужны поводы? Мы и без них обойдемся, правда же, Адамас? На правах старой и проверенной дружбы наших семей! – сделав ударение на слове «наших» хитрец со значением посмотрел на каждого собеседника.  
Пока они рассаживались, Томми перекинулся взглядом со своим другом, который расположился рядом. Это, с одной стороны, успокаивало и придавало уверенности – все-таки Томми не был силен в словесных реверансах и старался изо всех сил. Но с другой стороны, начались сомнения, а правильно ли он ведет себя как гали? Что Джамилю известно об этой роли?  
\- Хм… Тебе идет этот костюм, Джарван – Сутану будет приятно, что такой достойный юноша украсил его творение. Надеюсь, у вас обоих будет возможность для приятного времяпрепровождения – не только как родственников, разумеется, - ха, Томми был уверен, что ему сейчас лукаво подмигнули, вот же интриган!  
\- Должен признаться, что в вопросах модных нарядов я полагаюсь на прекрасный вкус моего хабиби, но с удовольствием разделю досуг с дорогими родственниками и друзьями, - Томми легко прикоснулся ладонью к лежащей на подлокотнике кресла руке Адама, словно ища поддержки. Так на самом деле и было – не хотелось бы сболтнуть что-то лишнее или неуместное.  
Адамас улыбнулся и ответил долгим взглядом.  
\- Зная твоего отца, волчонок, могу сказать, что моему сыну очень повезет, если ты станешь ему другом, хотя, конечно, Леопарды вне конкуренции, да… - Джамиль улыбался себе в усы, явно довольный происходящим, - Дьявольский Морской Волк – это будет восхитительно, не так ли, мальчики?  
\- О, да, дядя Джамиль, от такой комбинации никому не устоять! – Адамас расслабленно откинулся в кресле, теперь уже сам накрывая томмину ладонь. – Смерть всему живому, ага, - веселый смех Аль Намира оказался на редкость заразительным. Да, Леопарды всегда вне конкуренции!

 

4-3  
В беседе с Джамилем, растянувшейся-таки на добрых два с половиной часа, был один несомненный плюс – присутствие Томми. Пусть он пришел не сразу, пусть они были не наедине, но Адамас чувствовал себя рядом с Джарваном так комфортно, что испытал настоящее сожаление, когда Бадир сообщил ему по внутренней связи о новых делах, требующих внимания принца-регента.  
\- Ох, дядя Джамиль, Джарван, я бы с огромным удовольствием провел с вами двумя целый день, но мне пора бежать – прибыла делегация из Германии, боюсь, если я не потороплюсь, Наиль успеет развязать войну, он немцев терпеть не может.  
\- И правильно! За что их любить-то? Беги, сынок, никто за тебя твои дела не сделает. А мы с «волчонком» еще посплетничаем, по-семейному, да, Томас?  
Было невероятно трудно не расхохотаться в ответ на умоляющий, полный притворного ужаса взгляд Томми, но Аль Намир в каком-то смысле даже почувствовал себя отмщенным – не ему же одному краснеть от интимных расспросов про их якобы отношения! И как же не хотелось вновь возвращаться к государственным делам…  
\- Бадир, я буду в зале приемов через десять минут. Предупреди принца Наиля и… Уже там? Ну что ж, отлично! Значит, мы готовы к встрече.  
Адамас глубоко вдохнул, на несколько секунд задержал дыхание и медленно выдохнул – простое упражнение, обычно помогавшее сконцентрироваться и отбросить все лишнее. В принципе, помогло и сейчас, если не считать того, что одного маленького «волка» выкинуть из головы так и не удалось.  
«Вероятно, потому что Джарван - это НЕ лишнее?» - невинный вопрос, заданный самому себе, прозвучал скорее как утверждение, от чего сердце забилось чуть быстрее, а губы тронула еле заметная улыбка.  
\- Рад видеть вас в столь прекрасном расположении духа, мой принц, - почтительно поклонился Имран, даже не пытаясь скрыть лукавые искорки в глазах.  
Черт бы побрал всех в мире глазастых «безопасников»! Еще не хватало встречать гостей с очаровательным румянцем на скулах! Адам пробормотал в ответ что-то приличествующее ситуации и снова попытался сосредоточиться на насущном, пока Бадир молниеносно облачал своего господина в парадные одежды, более уместные для официальной встречи на международном уровне.  
«Итак, Германия. Снова будут клянчить нефть и алмазы, пытаться втюхать нам оружие и открещиваться от любых отношений с Саудовской Аравией. Джарван назвал бы их «хитрожопыми», уверен. Интересно, как бы он выкрутился, если бы я доверил переговоры ему?»  
Поняв, что снова думает о Томми, принц мысленно отвесил себе хороший подзатыльник, упрямо сжал губы и двинулся навстречу входящим в зал гостям.  
Восточное гостеприимство может показаться излишне вычурным и полным совершенно лишних действий, отнимающих кучу времени. Но на самом деле все эти древние традиции, типа обязательного личного рукопожатия с каждым из прибывшей делегации, высокопарных приветственных слов, чаепития «с дороги» - все это помогало хозяевам оценить обстановку, понять, в каком настроении их гости, на кого стоит обратить больше внимания, а за кем присмотреть в оба глаза. Адамас Аль Намир успел провести достаточно много подобных встреч и переговоров за год своего фактического правления, и сейчас мог гордиться собой и своими помощниками в лице брата и главы Летящих.  
На собственно переговоры они отправились вшестером: Адам, принц Наиль и хаджи Имран – со стороны Беш-Нимры, канцлер Германии Йоганн Вебер*, их министр экономики и технологий Франц Майер и посол ФРГ Гюнтер Шварц, как представители немецкого правительства. Адамас был лично знаком только с последним, хотя тесным общением с ним похвастаться также не мог, но политика Германии в отношении Персидского Залива была принцу-регенту слишком хорошо известна, и он не ждал от нынешней встречи никакого подвоха. В принципе, немцы Адамаса не разочаровали и ничем не удивили.  
\- Я уполномочен передать вашему высочеству, что правительство Германии обеспокоено наметившимся в последние годы охлаждением в немецко-нимрийских экономических отношениях, - начал с места в карьер высокий и тощий, как палка, канцлер. – Да, мы, несомненно, помним о том, что между нашими государствами существуют соглашения об экономическом и промышленном сотрудничестве, а так же договоры об инвестициях, воздушном сообщении…  
\- Прекрасно, господин канцлер, что вы помните об этом, - подчеркнуто вежливо улыбнулся Адамас, спокойно глядя в светлые водянистые глаза немца. – Меня, признаться, удивило заявление вашего правительства о каких бы то ни было охлаждениях между нами…  
\- Тем более что мы слышали о вашем не менее тесном сотрудничестве с некоторыми нашими соседями… - ровным тоном добавил, как бы невзначай, Наиль, в свою очередь сканируя внимательным взглядом словно набравшего в рот воды посла.  
\- …и не только близкими… - совсем уж как будто бы про себя обронил Имран, преувеличенно заинтересованно разглядывая переданные для принца официальные мандаты делегации.  
Адамас еле заметно закусил щеку с внутренней стороны, чтобы не расхохотаться. Ему безумно нравилось работать с этими двумя «язвами», он был в восторге от разыгрываемого как по нотам спектакля, причем, построенного на чистом экспромте и при этом ничем не выходящего за рамки политических приличий. Пожалуй, для полного экстаза ему не хватало еще одного участника…  
«Надо срочно придумать, какими полномочиями наделить Томми, чтобы он мог сопровождать меня на подобные шоу!»  
\- Ваше высочество, я не хотел умалять важность достигнутых между нашими странами УЖЕ существующих соглашений, ни в коем случае! – опомнился вредный канцлер, бросившись в новую атаку. – Но между тем, осмелюсь заметить, что Германия до сих пор не входит в число стран, куда могла бы отправляться большая часть нимрийских товаров на экспорт! И наше правительство очень заинтересовано в так называемом энергетическом сотрудничестве, а также обмене технологиями и высокотехнологичным оборудованием и товарами.  
«Хитрый лис. Еще бы вам не быть заинтересованными! Энергоресурсы лишними не бывают, особенно если удастся договориться о льготных ценах на нефть и газ, а то ведь в Эмиратах вам цену не спускают ни в какую, хотя и улыбаются и радуются вам там, как родным…»  
В голове принца почему-то звучал язвительный голос Джарвана, что делало этот внутренний монолог-диалог менее скучным и заумным. Жаль, что напыщенным немцам так прямо не ответить – ни к чему сейчас портить отношения с европейскими державами. А тем временем, воодушевленный вежливым молчанием Леопарда, канцлер разливался соловьем о том, как они жаждут культурного обмена – из всех стран Залива Беш-Нимра наиболее лояльна к Западу, а культурного соглашения с Германией до сих пор не достигнуто, ай-яй-яй, какое упущение!  
«Ну, ладно, «Дни немецкой культуры» мы можем организовать. И у нас найдутся любители немецких колбасок с баварским пивом!» - милостиво «согласился» Томас в голове Адама, заставив принца улыбнуться.  
Сделав паузу на очередную традицию: кальян, чай, сладости – Аль Намир незаметно для гостей кивнул Имрану, что означало наступление подходящего времени для более животрепещущих вопросов. И полуофициальная обстановка восточного чаепития только еще больше оттеняла серьезность темы.  
\- А что ваше уважаемое правительство может предложить нашей мирной стране в плане суперсовременного вооружения? – хаджи Имран обратился с вопросом не к канцлеру, а к послу, верно рассчитав, что, не будучи уполномоченным говорить на такие темы, герр Шварц меньше наврет. – Времена, знаете ли, неспокойные…  
\- Да-да, мы слышали о новом покушении, ваше высочество, кабинет министров Германии искренне рад, что вы не пострадали…  
\- Особенно радостно, герр Шварц, что у нападавших – членов преступной группировки «Клыки Волка» - было обнаружено оружие, передающие устройства и даже амуниция с маркировкой Великой Германии… - очаровательно улыбнулся побледневшему послу Нил.  
\- О, кстати, я слышал, вы недавно заключили миллиардный контракт на поставку военной техники в Саудовскую Аравию, поздравляю! – включился в игру принц, обращаясь уже к канцлеру таким тоном, словно они обсуждали новую модель «Мерседеса».  
\- А еще, кажется, с Бахрейном, Катаром и даже нашими ближайшими соседями! – с восторгом поддержал брата Наиль.  
\- И также ходили слухи про Кувейт и Сирию, но можно ли в наше время верить прессе? - доверительно сообщил абсолютно растерявшемуся в этих нимрийских «клещах» и оказавшемуся не при делах министру экономики Имран.  
\- Какой невиданный коммерческий успех, не правда ли? Еще чаю, господа?

Переговоры закончились весьма продуктивно для обеих сторон, во всяком случае, Адам точно был доволен результатом. Немцев задобрили обещаниями рассмотреть возможность энергетического сотрудничества и устроить в Беш-Нимре «Дни немецкой культуры» с присущим любому восточному государству размахом, намекнули на планы по экспорту алмазов и других местных природных богатств в обмен на качественные и строго лимитированные поставки оружия для государственной армии. Были обговорены и другие двусторонние программы и соглашения - достаточные для удовлетворения европейских амбиций и не требующие слишком больших жертв от Намира.  
\- Наиль, возьми на себя вечерний прием, пусть фрицы расслабятся немного… Не напугали мы их излишней прямотой, как думаете?  
\- Им полезно иногда пугаться, ваше высочество, - хмыкнул Имран. – К тому же, ни слова неправды от нас не прозвучало. Пусть учатся лучше заметать следы, а то держат нас за детей, честное слово!  
После насыщенной первой половины дня и в преддверии только так называемого «неофициального» приема Адамас постановил сам для себя, что он заслужил отдых. И не только физический. Спускаясь на лифте прямиком в свои покои, принц заказал по мобильному обед на две персоны и уже готов был под любым предлогом заключить Томми в дружеские объятия – в качестве успокаивающей терапии – но, увы, «волчонка» на месте не оказалось.  
\- Вот так вот и пожалеешь о прежних временах с закрытыми гаремами, - проворчал Адам, стараясь не слишком расстраиваться.  
\- Бадир, не знаешь, где носит моего гали? Найди его и скажи, что я не буду без него обедать!  
Прозвучало немного капризно, но Аль Намиру было все равно: он чертовски устал, провел ДВЕ тяжелейшие продуктивные встречи и заслужил немного тепла и ласки!  
«Ну, или хотя бы дружеской поддержки и легкой болтовни…»

 

4-4  
\- Так, мальчик мой, не суетись и запасись терпением, если я не ошибаюсь (а я ошибаюсь редко!), то ты во дворце очень надолго – привыкай! – хитро подмигнув, хаджи Джамиль наставительно продолжил. – К тому же, именно здесь, в кулуарах иногда творится самое интересное, как и на неофициальных банкетах, кстати.  
Томми почтительно кивнул, соглашаясь, но про себя продолжал ругательски ругать нагрянувших с визитом немцев за численность и разнообразие их делегации, требовавших присутствия на официальной церемонии представителей всех кланов и обладателей почти всех министерских портфелей.  
\- Хм, а что, и банкет в их честь будет? – риторический вопрос, но надо же поддерживать беседу, наблюдая за тем, как нимрийские чиновники аккуратно обрабатывают гостей. Ведь не секрет, для чего канцлер привез с собой кучу экспертов и технарей. «Развивать и углублять двухстороннее финансово-экономическое и научно-техническое сотрудничество», как час назад перед прессой выразился сам главный гость, можно по-разному, но главное, чтобы с пользой для себя.  
\- Конечно, что за вопрос? В этот раз в отеле немецкой сети – отличный ход, я считаю. И естественно, что ты там тоже будешь, Джарван, как и ещё несколько сотен приглашенных – тебе будет полезно.  
Если бы не множество открыто или исподволь наблюдающих за ними взглядов, Томми точно закатил бы глаза в сопровождении самого мученического вздоха из своей коллекции. Но любимому племяннику хаджи Джамиля, который внезапно оказался младшим сыном средней сестры (той, что рано вышла замуж и сразу уехала с супругом заграницу, как требовал семейный бизнес, да!) любимой покойной жены старшего Аль Нудар, уделялось столько же внимания, как и важным немцам из эскорта канцлера с министром. Это Томми почувствовал с первой же минуты своего появления в большой приемной зале дворца, куда его дядюшка Джамиль притянул чуть ли не на буксире. «Ты же теперь и Морской Дьявол – будь добр соответствовать!» - о, да, Манта Рэй не могут пропустить такое пафосное сборище! А временное отсутствие рядом с главой клана сыновей послужило отличным предлогом для выведения вновь обретенного родственника «в люди» - прекрасное развлечение для деятельного хаджи Аль Нудара.  
\- Хм… А кто это рядом с тем высоким немцем? Неужто кто-то из Аль Нэсхин – не помню весь их серпентарий?.. - Томми говорил тихо – так, что даже стоявшие рядом джамилев зам с помощником не смогли бы расслышать.  
\- О, да, ты прав: насколько я знаю, этот немец – один из спецов команды герра министра Майера, а Махран Аль Нэсхин* явно обделывает с ним свои делишки – похоже, они довольно хорошо знакомы, - Джамиль кинул ещё один цепкий взгляд в сторону увлекшейся разговором парочки, - ты прав, за этим стоит понаблюдать…  
Как бы Томми не страдал в официальном костюме, в который его заставил переодеться «добрый дядюшка», и не маялся от пристального внимания к своей персоне, он вынужден был признать несомненную пользу от пребывания здесь. Во-первых, они с Джамилем ловко обозначили статус Джарвана Аль Ашрафа, как довольно близкого родственника главы Морских Дьяволов – для этого оказалось достаточно быть представленным Давиду Аль Ашадду, первому из Скакунов и министру транспорта и связи по совместительству. Несмотря на официоз и мельтешащих журналистов и толпы охранников, болтливый Давид успел перекинуться парой слов почти со всем остальным кабинетом министров, что чрезвычайно веселило наблюдавшего за этим Джамиля. Ужас.  
Во-вторых, вышедший из тени Джарван получил оперативный простор для наблюдений за подозреваемыми, каковыми считал всех, кто не входил в круг посвященных. Охота началась!  
Ну и в-третьих, было неожиданно приятно наблюдать своего лучшего друга, так сказать, при исполнении монарших обязанностей. И это было круто! Адамас выглядел на миллиард долларов, а говорил ещё лучше – весь переполненный зал внимал каждому слову торжественной речи, понимая и принимая, кто тут главный босс. Впрочем, Имран и даже Нил выглядели достойно, создавая ощущение единой команды с принцем-регентом. А когда они скрылись с тремя гостями для переговоров «за закрытыми дверями», Томми внезапно ощутил досаду, словно именно он, а не Летящий, должен следовать за плечом старшего высочества. Черт.  
\- Думаю, всему свое время, мой дорогой Джарван… - Томми так задумался, что не сразу заметил нечитаемый взгляд своего патрона. – Время все решит и расставит по местам… - это он о чем?  
\- Кстати, о времени… Нам ещё надо обсудить кое-какие нюансы нашей генеалогии, племянничек, и планы на вечер – я намерен, наконец, познакомить тебя с Сутаном – вам, молодым, будет о чем поговорить, не сомневаюсь!..

Томми в который раз пожалел, что до сих пор не обзавелся подходящим для столицы телефоном – сейчас бы не маялся от скуки, дожидаясь, пока Джамиль закончит свои дела. Уйти, не попрощавшись, было бы неприлично – обещал же дождаться, а сидеть здесь в кустах оранжереи за очередной чашкой кофе уже невмоготу. Хотелось снять с себя душную «сбрую», принять душ, поесть и заняться чем-то полезным для дела.  
Однако его столик находился в стратегически удачном месте – Томми был незаметен, а вот обзор открывался отличный. Поэтому скучающий Джарван снова наткнулся взглядом на примелькавшуюся пару местных и одного европейца, вольготно расположившихся на скамейке справа. Скользящий передал немцу папку, тот её даже не раскрыл и только нежно поглаживал, кивая в ответ на какое-то предложение Аль Нэсхина. Вроде бы ничего странного не происходило, но интуиция подсказывала, что тут что-то не так. «Надо будет вечером подобраться к ним поближе!» - отметил про себя Томми, стараясь разглядеть второго нимрийца, который прятался за немаленьким Махраном.  
Планы на вечер уже были наполеоновскими и нуждались в срочном утверждении со стороны Адамаса – Томми не был уверен в тонкостях поведения гали на таком повальном сборище госдеятелей и селебрити. Кроме того, сам «гали», как оказалось, успел соскучиться по нормальному человеческому общению с другом без протокола и свидетелей. А что, имеет право, между прочим!  
\- О, мой мальчик, хвала Аллаху, ты меня дождался. Вот, держи – наши телефоны для связи, адреса семьи и резиденции клана, твои кредитки – банк надежный… Что? Даже не начинай! Деньги никогда не бывают лишними, а ваши счета лучше не светить, правильно? К тому же, ты мало того, что мой родственник, так ещё и ходячая реклама наших брендов – Сутан ещё тебе должен останется, да-да!.. И знаешь… Твой отец сделал бы не меньше для моих детей… Мы и так ему обязаны… и помним… всегда…  
Томми шел по коридорам так быстро, как только позволяли долбаные приличия – все-таки в это время во дворце было полно народа, а он теперь личность известная, да. В голове было намешано много всякого, в том числе и сентиментальные мысли, навеянные воспоминаниями хаджи Джамиля. Пусть раньше были сомнения, но теперь Томми был уверен – настоящая дружба не ржавеет с годами, и им с отцом в этом плане, кажется, повезло…  
\- Эй, Джарван-гали, куда тебя шайтан несет?! Постой! – Томми пролетел ещё пару метров по инерции, прежде чем затормозил – надо же насладиться редким зрелищем запыхавшегося младшего высочества! Жаль, что зрителей больше нет, но с другой стороны – эксклюзив!  
\- О, ваше высочество! А за вами кто гонится? Неужели немцы? Что же вы им наговорили?  
\- Ох, волчонок, твой язык тебя погубит, когда-нибудь!..  
\- Хм… Ну в этом плане у нас с вами одна беда, хаджи Наиль! – Томми подмигнул ухмыляющемуся принцу, как пить дать вспоминающему общие проказы и сольные выступления далекого детства. В этом плане Адамас хоть и не был ангелом, но яда в нем наблюдалось гораздо меньше.  
\- Ха, ну да… хотя можно поспорить… А ты куда так резво припустил? Комнаты брата как бы в другой стороне… или у тебя как раз «другие дела» организовались? – то, как Нилли двигал бровями и кривил рот, делало смысл его слов совершенно точно пошлым и двусмысленным.  
\- Черт… В Намир-паласе GPS-навигатор просто необходим! Загрузить, что ли, хакерские схемки местных лабиринтов? Кстати, ты не в курсе, насколько они точны? А то вдруг что-нибудь не то увижу в ваших покоях, ас-сайед?  
\- Чего? Какие схемы? Где? – Нил заинтересованно блеснул глазами – да, заглотил наживку!  
\- Ну пойдем, проводишь, и я покажу тебе чудесный местный сайтик – там все есть! А вот нормального спеца-дешифровщика нету, одни ламеры голимые…  
\- Ха, не там ищешь, парень. И ты же не серьезно решил спеца на улице искать? Но сайтик покажи – интересно, что за херь?..  
Хм, оказывается принц Наиль не так плох, когда перестает корчить из себя великосветское дерьмо – многие сотни метров до их комнат пронеслись незаметно, и даже с толком: Наиль разделил томмину паранойю по поводу доступа в личные покои семьи эмира, возбудился от фактов многочисленных сливов информации в сеть и согласился, что свой собственный надежный как швейцарский сейф хакер им остро необходим, и не только для расследования, а для множества других дел.  
\- Постой!.. – они и так притормозили, потому что почти пришли. – Нам точно подойдет Айзек, я про него говорил Адаму, а ты не можешь не знать его знаменитого папу, профессора Карпентера, да вы вроде виделись в Ибри?  
\- Ну почти виделись, ага… Так разве нам нужен ботаник-заучман? Нам бы парня с огоньком и выдумкой!..  
\- Фак, Томми, слышал бы тебя мой братец – не так бы понял, ха-ха-ха!.. – поржать всласть Наилю не удалось, ибо из покоев старшего Леопарда выскочил Бадир, будто за ним черти гнались, или, вернее, сам «лучезарный» придал ускорения.  
\- Хм, ладно, пойду выцеплю нашего супер-программера до банкета, а вы тут разбирайтесь по-семейному, мальчики! – интересно, а эта ехидная рожа «надежды нации» появится в заголовках «Восточного Пересмешника»? Томми лайкнул бы с удовольствием!  
\- Джарван-хаджи! Как хорошо, что вы вернулись! Его высочество… - «психует, бесится и негодует»? – нервничает… Время обеда же! – виноватая улыбка Бадира подняла взбодренное Наилем настроение ещё выше – приятно, когда тебя ждут!

Адамас расхаживал у окна, пока слуги за его спиной заканчивали накрывать стол, но тут же обернулся, когда Томми, засмотревшись, споткнулся об угол ковра.  
\- Черт, Джарван, где ты пропадал?… - друг выглядел взъерошенным и немного уставшим.  
\- Фух, мой принц, прошу, не оставляй меня так надолго с дорогим дядюшкой Джамилем – он слишком гиперактивен для меня! – Томми для пущей убедительности схватил уже улыбающегося Леопарда за плечи, умоляя и жалуясь на судьбу. – Он меня совсем умотал – я взмок в этой адской одёжке, выпил пару литров кофе, развлек публику на приеме и заработал разжижение мозга от мега-информации о легионах моих дорогих родственничков! Видишь, даже волосы встали дыбом!  
Адам, хихикая, взлохматил упомянутую прическу ещё больше  
\- Бедняжка! Как ты это вынес?  
\- И ты подумай только, вечером почтенный хаджи обещал продолжить наше семейное общение! Я тебя прошу, придумай ему развлечение, а? Пусть немцев, например, догрызет… Хотя, судя по настроению Нила, там немного осталось, да? – слуги уже исчезли, а Томми все не мог остановить свою внезапную болтливость. Здорово, что у них есть время немного отдохнуть перед очередным филиалом ада.  
\- Ха, Томми, а где ты моего братца успел зацепить? – принц великодушно помог выпутаться из чертового пиджака, который почему-то не хотел слетать с плеч, пока Томми сражался с галстуком.  
\- О, я ему теперь обязан – не дал мне заблудиться, и даже привел домой! Так что мы даже топор войны зарыли… временно… - в наполовину расстёгнутой рубашке было гораздо легче дышать, но все же не так легко, как без неё.  
\- Эээ… что-то нереальное творится… Ты не заболел? – Адам внимательно его разглядывал – типа искал признаки неведомой болезни.  
\- Ну, у него бывают здравые мысли – почему бы этим не воспользоваться?... Эм… прости друг, но мне нужен душ! Пять минут - и я весь твой! Я быстро! – ну что он опять сделал не так? Адам откинулся на спинку дивана, закрыв лицо руками и истерично ржал. Тяжела монаршья доля, ох, тяжела!

\- Адам… - после такого знатного обеда двигаться было лениво, и они еле доползли до низкого дивана с ворохом подушек. До сборов на чертов банкет есть ещё пара часов.  
\- Ммм? – принц чуть приглушил музыку, двигая пальцами по пульту, валявшемуся на груди Томми.  
\- Ты же мне поможешь с прикидом, мм? А то Джамиль сказал, что я теперь… как это… А! Гребаная икона стиля, во! Чё ты опять ржешь? Хотя да… реально смешно! Уже боюсь этого вашего кутюрье!  
\- Хах, Сутану действительно может понравиться идея сделать из тебя лицо дома моды. Но я –категорически против! – Адам перевернулся на живот, укладывая вихрастую голову на скрещенные руки.  
\- Почему? – блин, какой кайф просто валяться на диване и говорить о всякой чепухе.  
\- Потому что топ-модели имеют мало времени даже на личную жизнь, а уж на тайные расследования - тем более, а как же мы без тебя, а? – эх, пуховая подушка, конечно, слабый аргумент против ржущих принцев, но хоть что-то!  
\- Ладно-ладно, не дерись, хабиби, ты будешь неотразим сегодня – даже немцы не устоят!  
\- Бля… На хрен мне эти извращенцы? Своих хватает! Фак, зачем же за живот – щас лопну же!  
Эх, если бы не этот банкет, блин!..

 

4-5  
Эти официально-«неофициальные» приемы являлись не менее важной частью больших политических игр, чем подписание договоров о сотрудничестве с главами других государств – может, поэтому Адамас так не любил подобные «вечеринки», как их с долей пренебрежения называл младший брат? Но сегодня наследный принц испытывал почти что нетерпение, чуть ли не предвкушение, ему даже казалось, что время ползет слишком медленно, хотя до их выезда из дворца в отведенный для приема отель «Namir Kempinski Hotel» оставалось от силы часа полтора. И все дело снова было в одном расшалившемся «волчонке», бесстыдно валяющемся на шелковых подушках, предназначенных разве что для прекрасных наложниц, и ноющем о своей несчастной судьбе…  
\- Ох, Джарван, тебя послушать, так ты кроме джинсов и футболок – на американский манер – ничего и не носил! Избаловали тебя там, в твоей Калифорнии… Привыкай, брат, вернее – вспоминай, как должны одеваться знатные особы! Да-да, именно, знатные! Ты же гали самого наследного принца, а не кто-нибудь!  
Подкалывать Томми было чистым наслаждением, даже несмотря на то, что «волчонок» прекрасно понимал, что это всего лишь игра на грани с флиртом, и с удовольствием ее подхватывал. Вот и сейчас, притворно надувшись на «жестокость некоторых эгоистичных почти-эмиров», Томас Аль Джаун выглядел так мило, что Адаму стоило немалых усилий не переступить дружескую черту.  
\- Ну-ну, ты уж из меня совсем чудовище сделал! Сегодня всего лишь прием в честь послов какого-то там европейского государства – тебе повезло: никакого излишнего пафоса, черные костюмы, минимум национальной атрибутики и…  
«Если ты будешь и дальше смотреть на меня таким очарованным взглядом, я немедленно приму закон о свободной форме одежды на всех приемах и официальных мероприятиях… Ох, Джарван…»  
\- …ииии… Если хочешь, можешь даже не надевать галстук. Да. Не благодари.  
\- О, мой принц!..  
Томми все-таки бросился на шею своему «господину» в порыве шутливой благодарности и даже мазнул влажными губами по щеке наследника, и… черт возьми всех в мире надоедливых секретарей с их беспардонной пунктуальностью!  
\- Ох, это Бадир. Сообщает, что наши костюмы готовы и ждут нас в гардеробной. Ну что, идем, мой храбрый оруженосец! Что? Не оруженосец? А кто?!  
Дружеская перепалка – на радость Бадиру, взявшемуся помогать Томми с облачением в новехонький костюм от все того же «Ражи Рэй» - продолжалась и в гардеробной. В каком-то смысле, это соревнование в утонченном остроумии спасло разум Адамаса от окончательного помутнения и капитуляции, ибо дизайнерские шмотки сидели на изящном Аль Джауне преступно идеально. Пока еще дело не дошло до укороченного атласного пиджака, а Бадир сосредоточенно подгонял по фигуре широкий кушак вызывающе пурпурного цвета, служивший вместо пояса у брюк, Адам просто не мог заставить себя оторвать взгляд от преображавшегося на глазах Томми-Джарвана. «Волчонок», одетый пока что только в те самые брюки сложной конструкции и белоснежную рубашку, казался маленьким сказочным принцем, которого надо было срочно не то завоевать, не то от кого-то спасти, но совершенно точно держать поближе к себе и не выпускать из своих рук… никогда… во избежание чего-то непоправимого, чего настоящему наследному принцу будет не пережить.  
\- Ты… - Леопарду пришлось прочистить горло, и оставалось надеяться, что никто не заметил монаршего смущения. – Ты превосходно выглядишь… правда. Серьезно! Вот не думал, что Сутан умеет шить и нормальную одежду… вернее… ну… Ты сегодня с ним познакомишься и поймешь, что я имел в виду. Но ты просто неотразим в этом… Спасибо, Бадир, дальше мы сами.  
Отсылать секретаря было немного опасно, в том смысле, что будущий эмир Беш-Нимры явно не мог похвастаться сейчас своим пресловутым хладнокровием, но щеки Томми медленно заливал очаровательный румянец, и ему нужно было предоставить возможность справиться со смущением… и ответить на комплимент, если он захочет.  
\- Тебе чертовски идут цвета Морских Дьяволов – я даже ревную, - шутка должна была сгладить обстановку, но вместо этого, похоже, затронула что-то гораздо более серьезное в сердце Джарвана.  
Глаза Томми чуть потемнели, он взволнованно отбросил с лица челку, явно намереваясь достойно ответить, вот только принц снова опередил его: инстинктивно почувствовав свою оплошность, Адам подошел вплотную к «волчонку», с силой сжав его плечи.  
\- Я клянусь… Я… мы сделаем все возможное и невозможное тоже, чтобы ты снова смог носить СВОИ цвета, надим*. Жду не дождусь, чтобы увидеть тебя в серебряном с алым…

До уже упомянутого отеля немецкой линии «Namir Kempinski Hotel» от Намир-Паласа было не больше получаса езды. И все же, Адам намеренно затянул с отъездом до последнего, усевшись вместе с Джарваном в белоснежный лимузин ровно в половину восьмого.  
\- Простая формальность, - пояснил наследный принц на молчаливо поднятую бровь своего спутника. – Немцам полезно осмотреться и немного расслабиться, их там встречают Наиль с хаджи Имраном, а я вроде как, «главный хозяин» и приезжать раньше всех не обязан. К тому же мы с тобой должны произвести фурор, ты же понимаешь!  
\- О, нееет… - мученический стон «прекрасного гали» не мог отвлечь Леопарда от лукавого блеска карих глаз: Томми предвкушал шоу и, возможно, «охоту», и по большому счету не собирался это скрывать.  
Прием, действительно, был организован на высшем уровне. Огромный пафосный отель в псевдо-арабском стиле, весь пронизанный открытыми галереями, воздушными навесными террасами и скрытыми от посторонних глаз круглыми двориками – все это сейчас сверкало и блестело, почти слепило глаза, как и драгоценности на многочисленных гостях вечера. Адамас мысленно похвалил себя за сдержанность в выборе нарядов: они с Томми были одеты едва ли не скромнее всех, но при этом приковывали к себе всеобщее внимание с первой же секунды, как вступили в парадную гостиную.  
\- Премьер-министр Беш-Нимры, Его высочество, принц-регент Адамас бен Адиль Аль Намир Нимрийский, ас-сайед Джарван Аль Ашраф Ал Манта Рэй! – церемонно объявил распорядитель правящего клана.  
Вышеупомянутый Джарван ощутимо дернулся, но сумел удержать лицо, а вот сам Леопард был вынужден прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не расплыться в неподобающей ухмылке – ситуация все больше его забавляла, особенно если не вспоминать обо всех тех неприятных вещах, из-за которых им с Томми приходилось изображать сейчас Аллах знает кого.  
\- Ваше высочество! Хаджи Джарван… - Имран Аль Нэшэр вынырнул откуда-то сбоку и с почтительным поклоном присоединился к чинно вышагивающим именитым гостям. – Признаться, мы вас заждались. Принц Наиль уверен, что немцы не совсем довольны оказанной им встречей, возможно, ваше высочайшее внимание к их персонам…  
Хорошее настроение Адамаса таяло, как кусочек льда в бокале с мартини. Перехватив понимающий взгляд своего «волчонка», принц с нескрываемым сожалением позволил министру внутренней безопасности увлечь себя в сторону, вспоминая, что для него эта великосветская «вечеринка» всего лишь еще одна форма работы и только. Ужасно хотелось оглянуться, удостовериться, что Томми не чувствует себя потерянным и одиноким, позвонить Джамилю и попросить присмотреть за новым «родственничком», сделать еще что-то, что могло бы сгладить для Джарвана впечатление от этого дурацкого приема. Но увы, пришлось доброжелательно улыбаться чопорным немцам, целовать руки женам посла и только что приехавшего канцлера, выслушивать фальшивые комплименты и на ходу сочинять приветственную речь.

 

4-6  
\- Адовы шмотки… И кто их придумал? – ну разве это нормально, когда тебе помогают облачаться, как какой-нибудь стародавней принцессе, вон, даже гребаный корсет имеется! И пофиг, что его кушаком зовут – эффект почти тот же: ни вздохнуть, ни… расслабиться!  
\- С тем, кто их придумал, ты очень скоро увидишься, если я не ошибаюсь, мой друг, - Адамас хитро подмигнул, откидываясь на белоснежное сидение лимузина – до неимоверно пафосного отеля осталось всего ничего. – Думаю, ваше общение будет приятным – кутюрье и его жертва… эээ… прости, модель, лицо дома моды, ха!  
\- Не ёрничайте, ваше высочество, и вообще, завидуйте молча! – Томми наставительно погрозил пальцем хихикающему принцу, сам еле сдерживая ухмылку. – Радоваться должен, твой гали – «ЛИЦО»! О! – скорчить пафосную «модельную» рожу, похоже, удалось на славу, ибо его эмирское высочество заливался хохотом ещё долго, успокоившись только на подъезде к «Namir Kempinski Hotel» - нынешнего места сборища элиты. И тут Томасу довелось лицезреть удивительное преображение веселого и раскованного Адама-закадычного друга в достойного всяческого восхищения и уважения правителя небедной страны. Можно было считать это очередной странностью, но Томми откровенно любовался осанкой и полной достоинства походкой своего Леопарда, которому богатый черно-золотой традиционный костюм лишь добавлял блеска, не капельки не затмевая. Не остались не замеченными восхищенные взгляды гостей и обслуги, когда Аль Намир появился в огромном холле отеля. Браво, Адам, один-ноль в нашу пользу, хотя…  
\- … принц-регент Адамас бен Адиль Аль Намир Нимрийский, ас-сайед Джарван Аль Ашраф Ал Манта Рэй! – проорало откуда-то сбоку, и Томми дернулся от своего нынешнего имени – не только непривычно, но и немного больно, он же Синхар, и должен этим гордиться, но пока «Джарван-Дьявол» – его маска!  
Налетевший сходу Аль Нэшэр мигом направил мысли в другую сторону – у каждого тут своя работа, где-то нудная, где-то непонятная, но она есть. Осталось лишь подбодрить друга и пуститься в свое плавание в этом великосветском людском море, сверкающем гламуром и отшлифованными улыбками.  
Столько малознакомых лиц, исподволь или даже не скрываясь пялящихся на «нового гали принца-регента», Томми давно не приходилось видеть. Не то, чтобы он растерялся, нет, но неприятный свербеж между лопатками заставил Джарвана-гали расправить плечи и нацепить свою коронную пофигистичную масочку, заставив губы чуть скривиться в вежливой ухмылке. Немцы немцами, а его интересуют, прежде всего, некоторые хитро-премудрые соотечественники.  
Заняв руки стаканом освежающего морса, услужливо предоставленного официантом, Томми начал аккуратно прощупывать разношерстную толпу приглашенных на предмет особо интересующих личностей преимущественно враждебных Синхар кланов. Дело не в стереотипах – просто надо с чего-то начинать.  
\- Джаааарваааан!! Джарван-вахии*! – Томми только и успел обернуться и обалдеть от схватившего его за плечи невероятно высокого нимрийца, затмевавшего весь белый свет своим ультраярким нарядом. Фак! Белый – ультра, в сиреневый оттенок, синий – ультра, практически электрик, малиновый – ультра, вместе они буквально выедали глаза, а в сочетании с почти неприлично кричащей золотой отделкой и очень живым взглядом не оставляли сомнений – перед ним Аль Нудар и, по всей видимости, знаменитый кутюрье.– Мой дорогой братишка, как же я давно тебя не видел! Ты совсем забыл своего кузена Сутана! Ну, теперь, драгоценный мой, ты не убежишь, надеюсь, наш сиятельный принц не отпустит тебя из столицы! – сверкнув белозубой улыбкой новообретенный «братец» сжал свою жертву в далеко не нежных объятьях.  
\- О, дьявол! Помнешь же! – вполне искренне возмутился Томми, на что двухметровая звезда высокой моды так же искренне расхохоталась.  
– Ха-ха, конечно, Дьявол, кто же ещё! Кстати, потрясно выглядишь, хабиби, пурпур тебе идет… - рентгеновский взгляд окинул застывшего Джарвана с ног до головы, и его обладатель явно остался доволен увиденным. – Так-так, надо будет прикинуть на тебе ещё пару моделей из моей парижской коллекции – будет охрененно! – маньячный азарт «намирского кудесника» заставил Томми испуганно вздрогнуть и одновременно широко улыбнуться в ответ – аномальный «кузен» вызывал симпатию, несмотря на все свои закидоны и очевидную нетрадиционность.  
\- Черт, ты меня пугаешь, мой Большой Брат, - Томми, все ещё улыбаясь, поправил малиновый шарф на плече кузена, - боюсь, высокая мода слишком высока для такого маленького меня, - периферическое зрение отмечало неприкрытый интерес местных высокопоставленных сплетников к их родственной беседе.  
\- О, не скромничай, дорогуша, весь Намир с окрестностями уже гудит о сногсшибательном гали Леопарда, и надо отметить, они не преувеличивают – наконец-то у Адамаса появился вкус на по-настоящему клевых парней… и опасных, я бы сказал, - тихо добавил Сутан, многозначительно подмигивая. – Пойдем, вахии, раздавим по коктейлю на балконе – я знаю там такое клёвое местечко… И ты мне ВСЁ расскажешь… - и снова знакомый алчный блеск в глазах Аль Нудара заставил Томми страдальчески закатить глаза – второй раз за этот долгий день!

\- Хм… Смотри, наше прекрасное высочество таки сделал главного немца, - Сутан указал ножкой почти пустого бокала вниз в вип-зону, где за кордоном секьюрити просматривались оба принца, Имран и тройка немцев.  
\- С чего ты взял? – Томми отхлебнул из своего стакана, переключая внимание с рыскающих неподалеку «акул» Аль Мако на охотящихся Леопардов.  
\- Да ты глянь, как беднягу перекосило – обнять и плакать! Умеет наш Лучезарный ласково перекусывать хребет, умеет…  
\- Да ладно – не помрет твой «перекушенный бедняжка», небось, огрызается ещё…  
\- Это он зря – мы-то знаем, что Имран с младшеньким его вот-вот дожуют и без баварского пивка. – Сутан чуть ли не облизывался в предвкушении, на что его новый родственничек фыркнул в недопитый стакан.  
\- Ха, не знал, что стилисты ТАК увлекаются политикой! – Джарван был на самом деле больше удивлен тем, как, оказывается, легко и комфортно общаться с некоторыми стилистами на разные темы – от той же политики, до «вай, ну почему у нас такой секси-принц?! Украсть же могут!» Причем полезность информации, бьющей фонтаном из уст эпатажного наследника Морских Дьяволов, не уступала последним разведданным имранова ведомства, а уж про манеру её подачи и говорить нечего – Аль Нудар жёг не по-детски.  
\- Политика, мой милый братишка, тот же секс, только особо извращённый и не для нежных фиалок вроде… меня, ха-ха-ха… Так что, лично я ей не занимаюсь, а только наблюдаю со стороны – редкая форма вуайеризма, знаешь ли… - красноречивое движение фигурно подведенной бровью и хитрая ухмылка «нежной фиалочки» вдруг сменились внимательным прищуром и удивленным восклицанием.  
\- Ба! Ты только посмотри, хабиби, какая сладкая парочка, а говорили, что змейки сплошь махровые гомофобы! Э-эх, Махран-Махран! Надо будет шепнуть папеньке свежую сплетню – пухленькие немцы во вкусе Хаййат!  
\- Где? – Томми проворно подлез под руку «кузена» - такое нельзя пропустить!  
Оказалось, что «пикантная сцена со змеями» разворачивалась прямо перед их носом, за парой кустов в огромных кадках. И там было на что посмотреть, однако не совсем в том ключе, что интересовал маэстро Сутана. Да, Махран*, разодетый в традиционный нимрийский костюм, сидел на диванчике в непосредственной близости от полюбившегося ещё с утра немецкого советника, и да, их манипуляции со смартфонами были интересны сами по себе – передача секретных данных, не иначе! Но Томми больше впечатлило то, что рядом на стреме ошивалась ещё одна парочка в цветах «змеюшек», явно охранявших «сделку века». Вот они-то и приковали к себе внимание, вернее - то, что болталось на золоченом поясе одного из них. Томас мог страдать разными формами забывчивости и рассеянности, но только не в сферах, интересовавших его по-настоящему. А холодное оружие наравне с гитарами как раз входили в эту категорию. И сейчас взгляд прикипел к очень приметному экземпляру, не в первый раз попавшему в поле его зрения. Впервые этот ритуальный кинжал – почти точная копия старинного турецкого «кинжала Топкапы»* - сверкнул четырьмя изумрудами перед шпионской камерой Ашрафа ещё в лагере Клыков, в ту памятную ночь охоты на салаву и визита эмиссаров «братства». Вот как раз одному из них драгоценный роковой красавец и принадлежал – чувак им буквально светил, выставляя напоказ. Джарван вполне допускал, что этот кривой клинок знавал разборки не менее кровавые, чем те, что учинял его знаменитый прототип. Правда, наверняка под главным камешком не часики, а крутой яд.  
\- Опаньки… А мальчики явно в теме… - об этом будет интересно узнать Леопарду, принц ведь хотел доказательств причастности Хаййат, так вот оно, прямо перед глазами!  
\- Хм… а я тебе про что!.. Эй, ты чего это?.. – опешивший Сутан невольно выпустил свой гламурный смартфон из рук. - Ха, молодца, братишка, а я бы не догадался их на память сфоткать. Ты гений! Папа будет счастлив! Погоди, я ещё видюшку сниму – ценители с руками оторвут!  
Томми только плечами пожал. Фак, ну и обзавелся родственничками – богема, блин!

Ещё через час из-за дурацкой программы организаторов и напора некоторых гостей Томми был готов выть не хуже кланового тотема. Торжественные речи, выступления знаменитостей, декларирование намерений о сотрудничестве (теперь уже в неформальной обстановке) и куча заинтересованного народа вокруг мешали ему по-тихому подобраться к Адамасу, не рискуя оказаться под прицелами десятков камер и любопытных глаз. А когда Джарван все-таки решился ненадолго похитить принца, воспользовавшись своим статусом, тот куда-то исчез! Чертыхаясь, Томми кружил по залам и галереям, шарахаясь от желающих пообщаться с новым гали Леопарда, и в который раз ругая себя за то, что так и не обзавелся телефоном – даже вызвонить свое высочество не мог! Черт возьми, и Сутан уже умёлся по срочным делам какого-то «прекрасного Муза», пообещав непременно встретиться позже.  
Наверное, придется тупо обратиться к охране. Бля, как малое потерявшееся дитятко! Почему ему так срочно приспичило увидеть Леопарда, самому было неясно – ну потерпел бы ещё часик, не умер бы! Но среди всех этих «официальных и уполномоченных лиц», а также приближенных к ним Томми вдруг почувствовал себя просто очередной модной темой для разговоров и сплетен, чужеродным элементом, занимающим явно не свое место. Хотя, где же тогда его место? Блин, ну что за ерунда лезет в голову? И хватит уже прятаться в этих кустах! Делом нужно скорее заняться, делом! Но сначала найти неуловимого Адама!..  
\- Джарван! Ох, ну куда ты подевался? Я переживал… - искомый принц внезапно нашелся сам и без охраны!  
\- Адам… Черт, я искал тебя, представляешь?.. – губы сами расплылись в улыбке, мешая четче выразить мысли.  
\- Что, вот тут, на этом балконе? Или под этими кустиками? – несносное высочество изволит издеваться?  
Томми потянул шутника на себя и обхватил руками, чтоб не дергался.  
\- Фак, хабиби, я тут с ног сбился, а ты!.. Меня, между прочим, домогались всякие!.. – княжеский кинжал упирался в бедро, золотая отделка костюма слегка царапала щеку, а Томми продолжал «жаловаться», то ли в шутку, то ли уже всерьез.  
\- А ещё у меня уже голова пухнет от морса и избытка информации, но есть кое-что стоящее, да… - сквозь пиджак и рубашку руки Аль Намира оказались приятно горячими – кондиционеры здесь работали на славу!  
\- Мой волчонок удачно поохотился? А я думал, ты по мне скучаешь... – тихо промурлыкал Леопард, ещё крепче стискивая пригревшегося гали.  
\- Одно другому не мешает… Черт, мы уже можем сваливать, ммм? – Томми поднял голову и уставился прямо в блестящие в полумраке глаза друга. Странно… странно и хорошо? Черт…

 

4-7  
\- Ну что ж, ваше высочество, вас можно поздравить с очередной победой? Это было красиво! Достойно великих дипломатов всех времен!  
Имран светился от гордости и удовольствия, и Адамас не мог его осуждать. Они действительно «дожали» немцев на этой "неформальной" вечеринке, причем, даже не прилагая особых дипломатических усилий, и теперь можно было праздновать победу как минимум по основным вопросам сотрудничества.  
\- Этот Вебер сам виноват, нечего было намекать на "запасные варианты", можно подумать, мы не знаем, чего для них будет стоить договор на вооружение Кувейта! Ха! Да они тогда не ползали бы тут перед нами, расписывая преимущество своего оружия, а уже курили бы кальян с эмиром Джабером Аль Салемом*. Мне даже немного жаль, что пришлось припугнуть этих бедолаг. Я не перегнул палку, как считаешь?  
\- Ну что вы, ваше высочество! Разве что... немного? Но им это, несомненно, пошло на пользу.  
Адам тихо рассмеялся в ответ на лукавую улыбку своего безопасника и в очередной раз бросил взгляд по сторонам, надеясь увидеть белобрысую макушку своего гали. Никакие дела не могли отвлечь принца от мыслей о его "волчонке", и хоть Адам не чувствовал тревогу и был уверен, что Томми не растерялся и нашел себе занятие и компанию, они не виделись уже несколько часов и... Да, Леопард банально соскучился.  
\- Что там у нас осталось по плану, требующее моего непосредственного участия? Честно говоря, день сегодня был не из легких, я бы не хотел задерживаться здесь дольше необходимого...  
Увы, о том, чтобы прямо сейчас разыскать Джарвана и улизнуть вместе с ним в Намир-палас, приходилось только мечтать. Стараясь не слишком явно скрипеть зубами от досады и бессилия, Адамас уныло слушал про обязательное провозглашение тоста в честь "успешных переговоров", необходимость почтить своим вниманием концерт знаменитого инструментального оркестра Беш-Нимры - "хотя бы пару композиций, ваше высочество, чтобы не вызвать ненужных толков таким поспешным отъездом" - и еще несколько "мелочей" в том же духе. Как минимум на чертовом концерте принц мог рассчитывать на присутствие рядом своего неуловимого гали, но разыскивать его в толпе гостей не было времени, и Аль Намир со вздохом проследовал к своему месту в ВИП-ложе, где их с Имраном уже ждали Нил и ненавистные немцы.  
Единственным светлым моментом всего этого скучнейшего вечера оказалось неожиданное смс от старого друга Сутана, того самого, чьи парадные костюмы бедный Томми-Джарван был теперь обречен носить до скончания своих дней.  
"Он милашка! О, Аллах, он такой милашка! Ты будешь самым глупым из всех известных истории эмиров, если не доведешь с ним дело до КОНЦА! И ты знаешь, о чем я! Не смей его упускать, дорогуша, тем более что ты ему тоже ОЧЕНЬ нравишься!! Кстати, вы оба приглашены на мой день рождения. Отказ не принимается!"  
\- Я не представляю, что тебе написали, хотя догадываюсь, кто... - шипение Наиля вывело принца-регента из эйфории, заставив вздрогнуть и спрятать телефон. - Просто неприлично так сиять, братец, наш друг канцлер наверняка уже решил, что ты получил шифрограмму из Кувейта, и им пора сматывать удочки и сушить сухари...  
Оправившись от смущения и одарив настороженно косящегося канцлера своей самой очаровательной улыбкой, Адам с трудом дослушал до конца невероятной красоты музыкальную композицию государственного оркестра, передал брату свои полномочия радушного хозяина на остаток вечера и с легким сердцем отправился на поиски нового фаворита дома моды "Ража Рэй".  
Удача на этот раз решила благоволить Леопарду: Томми нашелся уже на четвертом по счету уединенном балконе, которыми был опоясан отель со стороны внутреннего двора. И как тут было не расплыться в "неподобающей" счастливой улыбке, увидев, какой искренней радостью вспыхнули глаза цвета корицы, даже если вместо учтивых приветствий принц тут же получил порцию шутливо-возмущенных обвинений и жалоб.  
\- Фак, хабиби, я тут с ног сбился, а ты!.. Меня, между прочим, домогались всякие!..  
\- Мой волчонок удачно поохотился? А я думал, ты по мне скучаешь...  
Просто невозможно удержаться от флирта, бережно обнимая все теснее прижимающееся к груди горячее желанное тело. Адам почти перестал дышать, наслаждаясь неожиданной близостью, старательно отгоняя от себя мысли о том, что это почти публичное объятье – всего лишь демонстрация фальшивых отношений, отлично исполняемая роль.  
\- Черт, мы уже можем сваливать, ммм?  
Ох, как не хотелось выпускать из своих рук это чудо, хоть на несколько минут поддаться иллюзии обладания! Не дав «волчонку» выкрутиться из тесных объятий, Аль Намир изобразил задумчивость и напряженную работу мысли, незаметно увлекая своего… друга вглубь балкона, скрытого от посторонних глаз естественной живой изгородью. А вот знать о том, что здесь они в полной безопасности от чужого внимания, кое-кому было совсем не обязательно… не сейчас…  
\- Тсс! – Адамас предупреждающе поднял бровь, прижимая свой палец к губам Томми, внутренне обмирая от того, какими неожиданно мягкими они оказались. – Тут не настолько уединенно, как кажется. Поверь, здесь везде лишние уши… и глаза, так что…  
Изобразив на лице вину пополам со смущением, принц уселся на низкий диван, потянув Джарвана к себе на колени и мягко обнимая его за талию.  
\- О делах поговорим дома, а пока… пока мы ждем машину, которую я сейчас вызову… вот, уже вызвал… Так о чем мы поговорим – пока?  
Томми выглядел удивленным и каким-то… зачарованным, и это заставляло Леопарда неосознанно притягивать его ближе к себе, поглаживать большим пальцем поясницу сквозь шелк рубашки, чуть выше дизайнерского кушака, и бездумно улыбаться, не отводя взгляда от блестящих темных глаз.  
\- Эээ… нуу… Я познакомился с Сутаном!..  
\- О! Отличная новость! И как он тебе?  
«Пожалуйста, прошу, не выполняйте мой приказ как можно дольше! К черту машины! К черту Намир-палас! Забудьте нас здесь… хотя бы до утра…»

К огромному сожалению принца-регента, его служба сопровождения работала прекрасно: не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как на мобильный Адама пришло подтверждение о готовности машины и охраны, а ведь ему нужно было еще попрощаться с почетными гостями. И все же волшебство запретной близости еще долго грело принца, заставляя чуть улыбаться и опускать глаза, скрывая слишком мечтательный взгляд. А притихший Джарван, вышагивающий рядом, совершенно не способствовал обретению концентрации. Возможно, именно поэтому они молчали всю дорогу до дворца и своих покоев, думая каждый о своем и чувствуя себя вполне уютно в этой мирной тишине, иногда встречаясь глазами и неизменно зеркально отражая улыбку друг друга.  
Дождавшись, когда их оставят одних - охрана, Бадир, слуги, принесшие по требованию принца зеленый чай и сладости - Адамас устало опустился в широкое кресло и с жалобным стоном попытался размять себе шею.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что ворочать камни на раскопках в Ибри легче, чем проигрывать все эти политические партии. Наиль получает от этих интриг истинное удовольствие, а я... Так что ты там разузнал, не поделишься?  
\- Обязательно поделюсь! Но сначала... Если хочешь, конечно... Помнишь, я говорил, что неплохо делаю массаж? Во всяком, случае, снять лишнее напряжение точно смогу. Позволишь?  
Вот уж чего Адам не ожидал, так это подобных предложений от человека, один взгляд на которого будил в монаршем теле совсем не дружеские реакции! Массаж?! Серьезно? Каким бесчувственным чурбаном нужно быть, чтобы спокойно выдержать эту пытку? Но Томми предлагал свою помощь так искренно, смотрел так взволнованно и кротко, что отказать ему значило выразить недоверие, а этого Леопард не мог допустить.  
\- Эээ... не хочется тебя эксплуатировать... разве что только плечи...  
Принц мямлил, как девственница перед брачным ложем, чувствуя, как щеки заливает румянец, но, хвала Аллаху, Томми, кажется, ничего не заметил, во всяком случае, он с облегчением рассмеялся, отпустил какую-то сальную шуточку на тему массажа "пониже плеч", энергично растер ладони и выжидающе поднял бровь.  
\- Мне, конечно, все равно, но поверь, без туники будет гораздо удобнее.  
"За что?!" - мысленный вопль несчастного будущего эмира остался без ответа, и пришлось "грозному" Леопарду покорно стягивать через голову домашнюю тунику, в которую он уже успел переодеться, покрываться мурашками от пристального взгляда неумолимого добровольного массажиста и бросать все оставшиеся силы на то, чтобы не застонать от первого осторожного прикосновения теплых пальцев к своей шее.  
\- В общем, твой этот Сутан просто кладезь информации...  
Голос Джарвана обволакивал сознание, но помогал не потерять бдительность, да и добытые сведения, действительно, оказались интересными, хоть и не могли полностью отвлечь от того, что делали сильные и по-своему нежные руки "волчонка". Адамас мысленно то проклинал себя за то, что не проявил твердость и поддался на очередную провокацию, то умолял Томми не останавливаться и спуститься чуть ниже... надавить сильнее... да, вот так...  
\- Что ты сказал? Наверное, показалось... Так вот, в этих самых кустиках мы с Сутаном увидели любопытнейшую картину, интим практически!..  
Адам плыл от всех этих ощущений, от тепла, разливающегося из-под ладоней "волчонка" по всему телу, от мурашек, сбегающих по позвоночнику вниз, к пояснице, опасно скапливающихся там и готовых охватить своим щекотным покалыванием ту самую часть тела, о которой Томасу точно не стоило напоминать. Одновременно принц честно пытался вникать в смысл расследований своего мнимого гали, мысленно сетуя на то, что они переборщили с прикрытием, и теперь приходится устраивать военные советы в спальне, даже в постели, а разве возможно думать о чем-либо серьезном в постели с таким соблазнительным парнем!..  
-Адам? Эмм... я тут... в общем, я, наверное, закончил. Ты... в порядке?  
Аль Намир не сразу понял, почему руки Джарвана пропали с его плеч, а голос стал неуверенным и даже смущенным, а когда понял, пожелал тут же не просто провалиться сквозь все этажи и подвалы дворца, а самоуничтожиться навсегда, стереться с лица земли. Свободные, но легкие брюки, которые принц обычно носил в своих покоях, не могли скрыть внушительного бугра, появившегося между расслабленно раскинутых бедер, и тот факт, что причиной внезапной эрекции Леопарда стали действия его лучшего друга, только усугубляли, по мнению Адама, ужасающе глупую ситуацию в глазах этого самого "друга".  
\- Я... Ох, Томми... Спасибо, я - да, в полном порядке!.. Твой массаж... Мне нужно...  
Оказалось, что лимит глупостей, на которые способен потерявший голову будущий правитель Беш-Нимры, далеко не исчерпан! Например, вместо того, чтобы свести инцидент к шутке, Адамас, красный как рак, неловко ретировался в душ, свернув по пути резной деревянный стул и избегая смотреть в глаза все это время молчавшему Джарвану. Кажется, для полноты эффекта оставалось только признаться:  
"Я хочу тебя! Черт возьми, я так хочу тебя, Томас Аль Джаун!.."  
Очень жаль, что в душе нельзя было провести остаток ночи, а лучше - оставшиеся годы своей никчемной жизни. Адам из принципа не стал доводить дело до конца, наказывая свое предательское тело жесткими струями попеременно горячей и холодной воды, и был благодарен Томми за то, что он догадался лечь в постель и выключить свет - встречаться со своим "гали" лицом к лицу Леопард все еще не был готов. Но сказать хоть что-то, наверное, стоило. Хотя бы для того, чтобы Джарван не сбежал утром обратно в пустыню.  
\- Кхм... Прости. Ты действительно потрясающе делаешь массаж и... У меня просто давно никого не было, вот и... Это не я, это все он - чертов предатель... Я подумаю, как его наказать...  
Вероятно, сдавленное хихиканье Томми должно было означать, что принц-регент прощен и помилован. Если бы еще для самого будущего монарха Беш-Нимры все было так просто...

 

4-8  
Даже если минут пять тупо пялиться на перевернутый стул, собрать мысли в кучу это не поможет. В мозгах черти пляшут сальсу или ещё что покруче, а уши, как у настоящего волка, буквально стоят торчком, прислушиваясь к шуму воды в ванной, где скрывается сбежавшее высочество.  
\- Бля-а-а… Массажист хренов… - непонятно почему, но Томми чувствовал себя виноватым в маленьком недоразумении – кто предложил массаж, кто? Хотя на самом деле оно совсем не маленькое, а очень даже приличное такое… хм… недоразумение, ага… Позавидовать можно…  
\- Идио-о-т… Но кто же знал?.. – да, кто же знал, что плечи будущего эмира сплошная эрогенная зона? Черт!  
\- Ну… может это такая реакция… на стресс, мало ли? – разговаривать с самим с собой, когда твой друг в ванной пытается справиться с большим… стрессом, да… - последнее идиотство, но Томми просто растерялся, не зная как реагировать. Корчить из себя наивную ромашку в таком-то не детском возрасте было затруднительно, особенно для мужика с довольно богатым на приключения прошлым.  
\- С другой стороны, что тут такого?.. - ну встало у парня, с кем не бывает? Да никто не застрахован… по утрам… в подростковом возрасте… с порножурналом в руках… Фааак!  
Выгнать из головы провокационную мыслишку, что роль пресловутого порножурнала для Адама нынче сыграл именно он, Томас Аль Джаун, никак не получалось. Это невероятно смущало, но, в то же время, неудачливый массажист невесть с чего чувствовал себя польщенным – вот новость, черт возьми!  
То, что Адамасу нравятся парни, и этот интерес совсем не платонический, Томми знал давно и принимал как данность, но представить, что он сам сможет нехило возбудить своего принца, реально было затруднительно. А ведь у высочества, как и у его «гали», пока и времени на личную жизнь нет. Однако у Томми же на друзей пока не вставало, факт. Н-да уж, ситуация!  
\- Так, хорош медитировать! – не может же Адам заночевать в ванной, значит, надо шевелиться – вряд ли вид застывшего в шоке «гали» улучшит настроение Леопарда, чего на самом деле хотелось Томми.  
Гиперактивный режим после ступора – очень даже нормально. Поднять упавшую мебель, выпить пол-литра воды, переодеться, вырубить свет и прыгнуть в постель можно всего за минуту, а вот успокоиться и не думать, что сам бы чувствовал сейчас, будь на месте Адама, оказалось гораздо сложнее и дольше.  
\- Прости. Ты действительно потрясающе делаешь массаж и... У меня просто давно никого не было, вот и... Это не я, это все он - чертов предатель... Я подумаю, как его наказать... – вот такое объяснение Томми вряд ли бы родил, это точно! И разве можно теперь удержаться от фантазий на тему суровых наказаний своенравного монаршего органа?  
Бороться со смехом было бесполезно, хотелось хлопнуть друга по плечу и поржать над «веселыми картинками» вместе, но Джарван боялся перегнуть палку своим черным юмором. Хотя…  
\- Ха-ха… ой, прости… хи-хи-и… Я тут анекдот в тему вспомнил, как раз про наказание. Рассказать?  
Адам фыркнул и повернулся на бок – даже в темноте спальни виден заинтересованный блеск его глаз.  
\- Ну… попробуй…  
\- Эээ, он старый как мир, но… Короче, издал Лев, царь зверей, указ - всем принести ему какое-нибудь мясное блюдо, а за ослушание посулил наказание - три удара членом по голове, - принц прокашлялся, но не перебил – неужели не слышал? - Заяц пытался раздобыть что-нибудь мясное, но облом. Приносит льву мешок капусты. Лев посмотрел туда и говорит*…  
Вот! Именно на такую реакцию Джарван и рассчитывал – ржущее и одновременно негодующее высочество, битва подушками, деланное возмущение пострадавшего «ни за что» рассказчика и забранная в качестве компенсации самая мягкая подушечка принца.  
Когда Адамас угомонился и даже стал изображать спящего, выдавая себя слишком выверенным «сонным» дыханием, Томми улегся поудобнее, обнял трофейную подушку и повернулся к другу. Мелькнуло желание ущипнуть принца за бок, чтоб не притворялся, но подушка помогла удержаться от провокаций. Тишина казалась какой-то напряженной, и желание нарушить её стало просто навязчивым.  
\- Эй, Леопард, хочешь, я тебе сказку расскажу? На ночь самое оно!  
Адам после недолгой «борьбы со сном» снова повернулся лицом к своему неугомонному «гали», который тем временем пододвинулся ближе вместе со всеми подушками и одеялами.  
\- Хм, надеюсь сказка не такая пошлая, как анекдот…  
\- Что ты! Это самая что ни есть суровая романтика, хабиби! – по-настоящему романтичных историй Томми знал очень мало, но эта, знакомая ему с босоногого детства, вроде как пойдет.  
\- Ну, это к вопросу о кинжалах вообще-то... И если у Хаййат почти все богатство с достоинством - сплошная подделка и имитация, то у Синхар реально есть чем гордиться, да... Вот, что ты хихикаешь, а?  
\- Ладно-ладно, я просто в предвкушении – ты мне никогда ничего романтичного не рассказывал, надим*.  
Горестно вдохнув и побурчав для порядка на тему неверия в его таланты, Томми постарался придать своему голосу загадочный «сказочный» тембр.  
\- Может быть, ты знаешь, что у нас в Синхар-бейт есть… была своя сокровищница, и там мало побрякушек, в основном оружие. Так вот, с одним из старых и довольно неказистых на вид кинжалов связана очень древняя история. Его называют «Азавар аз-зи'б», да-да, именно «Клык волка» - эти уроды все опошлили, и он, этот «Клык», типа может предсказывать беду своим хозяевам – истинным наследникам древних Синхар. Вернее, ножичков было два с двумя волками на рукоятке - у одного бирюзовые, у другого рубиновые глаза. Их изготовил много веков назад знаменитый в те времена Мастер, которого даже колдуном звали за то, что его клинки были чуть не волшебными, прикинь?  
Один нож из пары подарила молодому воину красивая голубоглазая девушка из соседнего клана. Их любовь была по тем временам невозможна из-за клановых и семейных разборок, а также кучи идиотских запретов - ну почти как у пресловутых Ромео и Джульетты, ага. Но когда это останавливало по уши влюбленных, если от этой самой любви рвет крышу? Ха, вот и тут не сработало! Короче, парочка тайно встречалась, хотя там все было по-детски невинно, какой там секс! Стихи, песни, клятвы и поцелуи украдкой – детский сад, блин.  
Но вот парнишку отправляют на войну против захватчиков, и, конечно, влюбленные прощаются как навсегда. Девушка, наконец, отдает парню "самое дорогое", обещает верно ждать и именно тогда дарит своему избраннику один из «клыков» - тот, что с бирюзовыми глазами. Второй оставляет себе и говорит, что если с кем-то из них случится беда, то лезвие потемнеет, как и яркие камни в глазах волка, а если все будет хорошо, то будут сиять ещё ярче.  
Короче, пока парень воевал - долго и тяжело! - его любимая успела родить мальчонку. За этот позор её выгнали из клана, и им с сынишкой очень повезло, что семья бездетного Мастера, того самого, что сделал ножички, их приютила. И прикинь, случилось так, что кинжалы все-таки потемнели, почти одновременно, и было из-за чего. Сначала парню в бою отрубили левую руку, и он чуть не истек кровью, а на селение, где жила его любимая с сыном, о котором он даже не знал, напали враги и стали убивать и грабить всех подряд. Сына чудом удалось спрятать, а вот себя бедняжка не уберегла - её хотели изнасиловать и сделать рабыней, но храбрая девушка без колебаний вогнала тот самый кинжал себе в сердце, прокричав, что остается верной Синхар до конца. Во-о-от…  
Томми перевел дух. Странно, эта история всегда вызывала сентиментальные слезы на глазах, за что было немного стыдно, но не мешало время от времени вспоминать эту старую легенду.  
\- Гхм… Невеста волка погибла с именем любимого на устах, и даже враги прониклись - не стали осквернять жилище и дали похоронить согласно обычаям. А её тайный жених выжил и героем вернулся в родные места. Голубоглазый кинжал стал почти черным, и парень знал - с любимой беда. После долгих поисков, на которые были подняты все оставшиеся в живых родственники, он нашел последний подарок погибшей любимой - своего крошку-сына. Кинжал, проткнувший сердце верной возлюбленной, пропал вместе с захватчиками, но у молодого вождя Синхар остался первый, с бирюзой, которая, как известно, придает мужества в бою и верности в душе воина. Кстати, сына отважный однорукий воин назвал Джауном, по имени того пропавшего серо-красного кинжала, и объявил своим наследником - его клан, понесший жуткие потери в войне за свою землю, теперь не возражал. Так вот, именно от этого «мальчишки-кинжала» якобы и ведет начало наша хамула*. Ну и как тебе, сказочка, Леопард? Или ты спишь уже, мм?.. Вот и хорошо, что спишь, я ведь забыл сказать, мой дед утверждал – клан, из которого изгнали мою пра-пра-пра-пра-пра-родительницу, имел в качестве тотема леопарда, ха.

Утро настало как-то слишком быстро. И это после слишком короткого некрепкого сна с яркими картинками старых легенд, звона стали, детского плача и страстных клятв в вечной любви – ужас какой-то!  
И снова в широкой кровати он проснулся один, не считая развороченной постели с кучей подушек и одеял. Где же нынче искать шустрое высочество?  
Замотавшись в простыню, недолго думая Томми ломанулся к бассейну, но там никого.  
\- Черт… Ну и ладно… - надо в душ и там подумать, чем заняться в первую очередь, но сначала бы кофе…  
\- Эй, хабиби, ты чего это застыл мраморным изваянием? Не меня ждешь? – хитро лыбящийся принц картинно поставил поднос, благоухавший свежезаваренным кофе, булочками и малиной. Ура!  
\- Адамас, черт тебя подери, какого ты так тихо крадешься? – Томми гордо закинул сползший конец простыни на плечо и потянул носом одуряющий аромат. – Ммм… Кофе, о, да!  
\- Садись скорее, позавтракаем, а то мне уже бежать пора…  
\- Дела подождут, о, великий государь, желудок важнее, не сомневайся! – как же здорово завтракать в узком кругу без всякой помпы, гостей и даже слуг. Можно запросто развалиться на диване в трусах и простыне, хрустеть булкой, слизывать с губ растаявшее масло, потягивать восхитительный кофе и хихикать на подколки совсем домашнего Леопарда. Красота!

\- Все, волчонок, мне пора… увидимся за обедом! И не забудь про телефон – ты мне обещал, сколько можно тянуть? О, вот как раз кстати!.. Бадир, помоги моему забывчивому гали обзавестись новым айфоном, окей?  
Высочество ускакало, а Томми подлил себе кофе и кивнул улыбающемуся секретарю на кресло.  
\- Привет. Ну и как наши дела? Что нового в желтой прессе? – Томми был уверен, что находчивый секретарь уже прошерстил последние сплетни в прессе и сети.  
\- О, доброго утра, хаджи Джарван, вы с его высочеством замечательно выглядите, а о вчерашнем приеме все только и говорят! «Ослепительная пара», «наш лучезарный принц и его прекрасный гали» - таковы заголовки светской хроники наряду с «очередной победой нимрийской дипломатии» и «немецкая делегация очарована Аль Намиром». Кстати, модные сплетники уже копируют ваш… эээ… твой неповторимый стиль, Джарван, - о, Бадир наконец-то внял голосу разума и перешел на давно предложенное неформальное общение.  
\- Ха, круто! Сутан будет счастлив – это я про стиль. Ты бери булочку, бери, сока хочешь, мм? – Томми пододвинул блюдо с угощением ближе к покрасневшему Бадиру. Слава яйцам, Томми успел натянуть халат, а то этот застенчивый юноша совсем засмущался. – Так, а что там ещё?  
\- Ну ещё… Ещё во дворце прислуга шепчется, что наш ас-сайед просто светится и без всякого особого массажа…  
\- Чего-чего? – теперь пришла очередь краснеть Джарвану – хоть лед к щекам прикладывай! – Какого-такого массажа, блин?  
\- Обычно его высочество вызывает Навида и... ну, ты понимаешь, после него ас-сайед становился гораздо спокойнее… А на этой неделе Навида не вызывали ещё…  
\- Гхм… Ты мне должен показать все досье этого чертового Навида, а ещё лучше… ага, пусть он мне массаж сделает… гхм… этот ваш особый, вернее, пусть попробует… да! – посмотрим-посмотрим, что там у вас за особая техника успокоения Леопардов, блядь! Так вчера, значит, случился «условный рефлекс», да?!  
Неизвестно до чего бы ещё додумался извращенный вчерашними событиями мозг, если бы не звонок внутреннего телефона.  
\- Да! Ээээ… доброе утро, хаджи Наиль, доброе… Что? О, конечно, я готов работать, а как же! Тот самый Айзек?.. Уже прибыл? Круто! Я буду… ага… минут через десять точно! – так, утро удалось, а день обещает быть интересным, если поторопиться, конечно.  
\- Прости, Бадир, но мне пора… Вот карта, оплати ей мой новый айфон и принеси его в кабинет хаджи Наиля, пожалуйста, договорились? Цвет? Ха, белый, конечно… И обязательно вбей номер моего принца. Все, давай, я жду!

 

Примечания:  
* - Адиль Аль Намир, Дирбас Аль Джаун и Джамиль Аль Нудар – отцы Адамаса и Томми и глава клана Раджа Манта Рэй – в молодости трио неразлучных друзей  
* - Салам алейкум - Ваалейкум ас салам* - «Мир вам» - традиционное арабское приветствие и ответ на него, используется мусульманами разных национальностей, а также арабами-христианами и арабскими евреями. Эквивалент слова «здравствуйте».  
* - Йоганн Вебер - канцлер Германии, Франц Майер - министр экономики и технологий ФРГ, Гюнтер Шварц – посол Германии в Беш-Нимре (в этой вселенной)  
* - Махран Аль Нэсхин – один из сыновей Мунтасира Аль Нэсхина, главы клана Хаййат (Скользящих)  
* - надим (нимрийск.) – друг, товарищ  
* - Махран Аль Нэсхин – один из сыновей Мунтасира Аль Нэсхина, главы клана Хаййат (Скользящих)  
* - вахии (нимрийск.) — мой дорогой брат  
* - «Кинжал Топкапы» - первая половина 18 века. Золото, изумруды, драгоценные камни. Дворец-музей Топкапы. Стамбул. На рукояти кинжала закреплен крупный восьмигранный изумруд, скрывающий миниатюрные часики английской работы. История этого кинжала страшна. Убийства происходили без лишних глаз, всегда ночью. Именно в это время, по приказу всемогущего правителя, обычно умертвляли претендующих на трон многочисленных султанских братьев. Орудием убийства многих вероятных наследников стал оправленный десятком крупных алмазов знаменитый «Кинжал Топкапы». Момент убийства фиксировали специальные небольшие часы, спрятанные в изумруде на рукоятке кинжала.  
*- Джабер Аль Салем ас-Савах - эмир и главнокомандующий вооруженными силами государства Кувейт  
*- Анекдот полностью: Издал Лев, царь зверей, указ - всем принести ему какое-нибудь мясное блюдо, а за ослушание посулил наказание - три удара членом по голове, - принц прокашлялся, но не перебил – неужели не слышал? - Заяц пытался раздобыть что-нибудь мясное, но облом. Приносит льву мешок капусты. Лев посмотрел туда и говорит:  
\- Заяц, я сказал «мясное»?  
\- Сказал.  
\- О наказании знаешь?  
\- Знаю.  
\- Тогда не обижайся…  
Достал свой. Ударил зайца по голове - тот только хихикнул. Ударил ещё раз, уже сильнее - заяц уже смеётся. Ударил третий раз очень сильно - заяц ржет. Лев тогда его и спрашивает:  
\- Заяц, ты чего ржёшь?  
\- Да понимаешь, Лёва. Вон Ёжик яблоки тащит, а за свои слова, Лёва, нужно отвечать!  
* - надим (нимрийск.) – друг, товарищ  
* - хаму:ла (арабск.) - клан-семейная община


	5. 5

Глава 5

5-1.  
Тот, кто придумал пословицу про "утро вечера мудренее", явно не был знаком ни с кем из клана Волков. Хотя не исключено, что это именно наследному принцу Беш-Нимры так повезло, а все остальные Синхар были пушистыми щеночками с покладистым нравом. Как бы то ни было, Адамас очень ясно представлял, из-за кого он проснулся в половине пятого утра и теперь не может сомкнуть глаз, вспоминая попеременно то чертов массаж, то голос Томми, рассказывающего клановую притчу, то его заливистый смех и шутливое возмущение, когда одна особо удачливая подушка смачно хлопнула прямо по выставленному из-под покрывала мягкому месту. Принц не мог не улыбаться, перебирая в памяти все их дружеские подколки, перепалки и "потасовки". Черт побери, он даже будучи ребенком столько не хватался за подушки в качестве "орудия усмирения", как в последнее время!  
"Я впадаю в детство. И во всем виноват один вредный мальчишка! Вероятно, если бы Томми был девочкой, я бы дергал его за косички... если бы мне нравились девочки, конечно. Но так как косичек нет, то... подушки, мдаа..."  
Ситуация все больше забавляла и пугала. Влечение к другу детства увеличивалось с каждым проведенным вместе часом, но это было только половиной беды. Настоящей проблемой было то, что, похоже, Джарван вызывал в своем принце далеко не только физическое желание.  
"Так нельзя. Нельзя, нельзя влюбляться в Томми, нельзя! Я разобью сердце себе и разочарую его, я потеряю лучшего друга, какой у меня когда-либо был, я все испорчу, непоправимо испорчу!"  
Адам вертелся на своей стороне постели, то и дело бросая тревожные взгляды на крепко спящего мнимого гали и надолго зависая на его расслабленном лице, по-мужски сильных руках, трогательно обнимающих подушку, обнаженной пояснице, выглядывающей из-под сползшего покрывала. Никогда еще принц не ждал с такой силой ненавистного звонка будильника.  
\- Бадир, мне понадобится отчет хаджи Аль Нэшэра о вчерашних переговорах, а также черновики договоров с Германией, принц Наиль должен был подготовить. Это сразу после завтрака. А завтрак...  
Адамас в сотый раз окинул взглядом фигуру спящего друга, решая, способен ли отказаться от совместного завтрака. Томми пошевелился во сне и так жалостливо вздохнул, что у Леопарда екнуло сердце.   
"Что за черт! У будущего правителя не должно быть слабостей!!"  
\- Завтрак на двоих закажи сюда, где-то через час. А пока узнай, проснулся ли эмир и может ли принять меня. Прямо сейчас.   
Увидеть отца Адаму хотелось просто нестерпимо. За всеми этими заговорами и сердечными делами - ну вот он и признал это хотя бы самому себе - принц не приходил к Адилю уже несколько дней, но помимо мук совести было еще что-то, что заставляло его искать встречи с самым близким человеком на свете.  
\- Привет, папа. Прости, я совсем замотался тут. Мама, наверное, говорила тебе: тут у нас и немцы, и...  
Глаза Адиля излучали любовь и понимание, привычно успокаивая, поддерживая, вселяя уверенность. Адаму до дрожи хотелось броситься отцу на грудь, прижаться всем телом, спрятать лицо в складках одежд и рассказать все-все, даже то, что все еще никак не получалось сформулировать словами. Но ему было уже далеко не пятнадцать, и положение обоих теперь не располагало к сантиментам...  
\- А еще, знаешь, кажется, в моей жизни появился особенный... друг. Он становится мне дорог, как будто мы с ним одной крови или даже... еще сильнее. Я немного... Наверное, ты скажешь, что нельзя так сильно привязываться к людям, что...  
Адам осекся, споткнувшись о взгляд отца, который теперь выражал болезненную нежность с ноткой грусти и даже, как будто, ностальгии, но в нем не было ни капли осуждения, никакой строгости. Глядя в эти живые серые глаза, принц чувствовал, как на душе становится легче.  
\- Я обязательно познакомлю тебя с ним, как и обещал. Мы только должны закончить кое-что... я все тебе расскажу, правда! Мне нужно бежать. Я люблю тебя, папа...  
Ароматный кофе, свежие булочки и искренняя улыбка одного "волчонка", заспанного и от того кажущегося совсем домашним, почти ручным - лучшее начало дня, даже если ночью поспать удалось часа три, не больше. Адамас летел в свой кабинет, словно на крыльях, предвкушая, как разделается с делами, а потом закажет обед на двоих, и не в свои покои, а в зеленый оазис, расположенный под самой крышей Намир-паласа. Но, увы, даже второму человеку в государстве приходится иногда уступать обстоятельствам.   
Этот день как будто решил испытать будущего эмира на прочность. Документов, требующих его высочайшего внимания, оказалось в пять раз больше, чем принц ожидал, немецкая делегация жаждала продолжить столь продуктивное общение, а тут еще и вероломный младший брат заявил, что ему сегодня позарез надо поработать "сам знаешь с кем, сам знаешь над чем". Все это было, конечно, невероятно важно, но, черт побери! Почему все веселье вечно достается другим?! Адам готов был приплатить фамильными алмазами за то, чтобы поменяться с Наилем местами и провести целый день с Джарваном, пытаясь расшифровывать все что угодно, он даже мог бы сам зашифровать парочку документов, лишь бы принять участие в том, чем там занимаются младший Леопард с его, Адама, "волком"! А вместо этого скучнейший и зануднейший глава клана Скользящих битых два часа тряс перед своим будущим эмиром какими-то невероятно прибыльными финансовыми проектами, затеянными с немецкими гостями на благо Беш-Нимры. Проекты вызвали высочайший интерес, хоть и требовали тщательной проверки по всем статьям, но вот куда больше внимания принца привлек богато инкрустированный кинжал, очень уж напомнивший тот, про который рассказывал Томми.  
\- Красивая вещица, хаджи Аль Нэсхин! Фамильная? - Адам прекрасно знал величину тщеславия Змей, а значит, мог рассчитывать на действительно правдивый ответ.  
\- Хотел бы я с гордостью подтвердить твою догадку, ас-сайед, да совесть не позволяет врать. Купил на базаре у какого-то потрепанного оборванца, не смог устоять... - кинжал перекочевал в руки принца, оттянув пальцы тяжестью алмазов и изумрудов. - Но как знать, может, твоим словам суждено стать пророческими - уже подумываю подарить ножичек сыну, а тот пусть отдаст своему будущему наследнику. Так и рождаются клановые легенды, верно?  
Устав от пустого бахвальства и высокомерных взглядов, Адамас еле дождался ухода змеиных предводителей, а когда взглянул на часы, понял, что время обеда прошло уже давным-давно. Слабым утешением служило пришедшее час назад смс от Томми:  
"Это мой номер, надим. Надеюсь, что ты поставишь его первым в списке ;*-)"  
Позволив себе пять минут помедитировать на эти простые строки с усталой улыбкой, Аль Намир заказал обед - на одну персону, прямо в рабочий кабинет - и погрузился в очередные отчеты, только что поступившие по внутренней почте. 

5-2.  
Айзек Томми понравился сразу – первое впечатление, говорят, самое верное. Так вот, рядом с Наилем, застывшим в позе парадной статуи самому себе, их новый персональный хакер смотрелся живенько и по-домашнему. Светлые джинсы, расстегнутая рубашка и черная майка с принтом так же выгодно отличались от традиционного облачения младшего принца, как и открытая немного смущенная улыбка от хитрого оскала хаджи Наиля.  
\- О, наконец-то наш доблестный начальник пожаловал! Мы уж заждались! – Наиль решил поиграться? Ну-ну. – Позвольте представить… Хаджи Джарван Аль Ашраф, руководитель группы внутреннего расследования, а это наш новый IT-специалист мистер Айзек Карпентер, прошу любить и жаловать! – вот же паяц высокородный, блин.  
После такого представления начинать разговор первым было неловко, поэтому Томми разглядывал гостя, с удовлетворением отмечая, что в кои-то веки можно не заморачиваться своим ростом или привычками. Между тем, будущий соратник такое внимание к своей персоне расценил по-своему.  
\- О, прошу прощения – я сразу с дороги. Наи… эээ… его высочество сказал, что дело срочное…  
Вот же рабовладелец хренов – даже отдохнуть не дал человеку! И, небось, уже наговорил всякой ерунды с три короба про «начальника группы внутреннего расследования», ха-ха.  
\- Хм, как это похоже на наших принцев – работа прежде всего! Но, может, чайку попьем для начала или кофе, ммм? А потом все обсудим. Хаджи Наиль, Айзек?  
Короче, пошло дело. За чаем выяснилось, что кое-какие примочки Айзек привез с собой, а кое-что ему для работы надо срочно добыть здесь. Томми как ответственный начальник всю организационную часть поручил Наилю – надо же направить дурную энергию в мирное русло! Как ни странно, принц не возражал и с энтузиазмом кинулся помогать, поставив на уши несколько доверенных людей из техотдела. Впрочем, Томми подозревал, что это рвение неспроста: либо высочество готовит себе развлечение, либо тупо увиливает от своих нудных обязанностей.  
\- Эээ... так я правильно понял? В основном нужна помощь в восстановлении данных и дешифровке? – покончив с пирожным, Айзек перешел к сути сегодняшних дел.  
\- Да, нам нужен крутой независимый хак... э-эксперт. Ну и, конечно, все сугубо конфиденциально, нельзя допустить ни малейшей утечки, - Томми вперил предупреждающий взгляд в серые глаза собеседника. Тот кивнул, подтверждая, что намек понял.  
\- Окей... Не думал, что форензика* по мне таки плачет, особенно с этой стороны... Простите, что вы сказали, Наиль? – вернувшийся принц решил тут же вставить свои пять центов:  
\- Форензика? Хм, скорее это негласная разведка, друг мой, жестокая и беспощадная к тайным врагам Беш-Нимры.  
\- О, святые яйца, какой пафос! Слушайте, а давайте сядем за комп и все обсудим по-человечески и по делу. Окей?  
Было решено, не откладывая в долгий ящик, «пощупать» пару файлов прямо в кабинете младшего высочества, для чего местный комп вполне годился, по мнению Наиля, который между тем уже выкладывал некоторые засекреченные сокровища на стол. Томми же обустраивался поближе к внештатному хакеру. Кстати, классная у него майка!  
\- «Loudermilk»*? Крутые чуваки, частенько их слушаю, - подмигнул Томми, вставляя многострадальную флешку в USB-порт.  
\- Тебе они реально нравятся?! О, это так здорово!.. – Айзек радостно подпрыгнул на своем месте, но тут же спохватился под внимательным взглядом Аль Намира. – Об этом потом поговорим, окей?  
\- Ха, ещё бы!  
Впрочем, буквально через несколько минут даже бдительный принц потерял свою важность, следя за стремительно плясавшими по клавиатуре пальцами компьютерного гения и малопонятными строчками на мониторе. Вскоре к компу был присоединен ещё один хитрый девайс, добытый из рюкзака запасливого Айзека. Несмотря на то, что сам Томми большую часть процесса чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, чайником, он смог оценить профессионализм новообретенного спеца, когда тот вскрыл первый файл с чудным расширением из считавшегося безнадежно утраченным сектора диска.   
\- Кррррру-у-уто! И что тут у нас? – понятного текста было мало – и арабского, и английского. Буквально несколько строчек, но зато каких!  
\- Наиль, это то, о чем я думаю?! – Джарван от волнения наплевал даже на видимость субординации. – Это оно?  
\- О, да! Оно! Черт побери, твоему отцу удалось добыть ИХ переписку… и это за три дня до «часа Х»! – Наиль подскочил с кресла, пробежался по комнате и снова нагнулся над монитором, неприлично тыча в него пальцем. – Видишь, тут этот чертов «Истинный Воин Пророка» пишет: «… обязательно в квадрате 40-13 под шкурами «серых» пошуметь при свидетелях и продырявить пару левых тушек…» А тут англоговорящий «Мститель» отвечает, что «… будет сделано как раз накануне отстрела неверных пятнистых кошек…» Дьявол, почему же он молчал?! Или?.. «Сорок-двенадцать» - тот перевал в горах?.. – Наиль так впечатлился, что впал в конструктивный диалог с самим собой, ему внимал Айзек. Ха, ещё немного, и образ ехидно-делового принца потеряется совсем! Неужели, Наиль наконец-то поверил? А вот Томми был готов и к гораздо более серьезным результатам, ему было мало.  
\- Надо сперва проверить, валидные ли тут DKIM-сигнатуры… и DKIM-сервака*… - внезапно одолели сомнения – не хотелось бы снова вместо годных вещдоков получить пшик. – Томми настолько увлекся своими мыслями, что не сразу заметил, как оба «подельника» уставились на него с неописуемыми лицами – будто сморозил что-то дикое. Можно подумать, Аль Джауны совсем темные. – Эй, вы чего? Не хочу, чтобы потом «серых» снова обвинили в дезе или подлоге.   
«Серые», «сторожевые псы пятнистых кошек», «бешеные собаки» и ещё много вариантов в таком же духе – все это про его, Джарвана, родной клан, родственников и друзей. Само подтверждение подставы не так тронуло Томми, как эти самые «сигнатуры» - возможно ли сейчас, спустя чертов год, ухватить подлых шакалов за хвост? Оказалось, Айзек способен читать не только битые файлы, но и мысли.  
\- Если я правильно понял, то, про что тут пишется, случилось больше года назад. Скорее всего, взлом заметили и источник удалили. Но можно поискать следы…   
\- Вот именно, друг мой, видишь, как ты нам нужен - дел невпроворот! – все, вредное высочество пришло в себя – можно жить дальше!

\- Эм… друзья, думаю, что остальное надо перенести в «чистую комнату»*, а то мы так сожжем и данные, и комп – там ведь, скорее всего, и видеоматериалы имеются, так? – и пока Наиль соглашался, а Томми утвердительно угукал, Айзек привычным жестом потер глаза и потянулся за очередным кофе. Вездесущий Бадир позаботился и о перекусе, и о новом прекрасном телефоне для Томми. «Хаджи Джарван, там все, как вы заказывали, но помимо личного номера хаджи Адамаса, я позволил себе вбить также свой» - эх, заснять бы физию Наиля в этот момент, был бы шедевр. Впрочем, младшенький быстро взял себя в руки и настоял забить в память смартфона – «а то у тебя же своя - девичья!» - номера его самого, Имрана, Айзека, Джамиля и даже Сутана. Пока Томми недоумевал, каким образом друг-брат-кутюрье попал в телефонную книгу занудного заучмана Нилли, самый ехидный в мире принц сбросил на томмин телефон по блютузу целый альбом фоток Адамаса. О, какая прелесть! Стандартная фоновая картинка срочно заменена свеженькой вчерашней фоткой – Аль Намир во всей красе и кусочек Аль Ашрафа из-за его шикарного плеча. Наилю пришлось заценить, ха!  
Пальцы быстренько отстукали первую СМС-ку и послали её контакту «Мой Леопард», при этом Томми поймал себя на том, что глупейшим образом улыбается. Ну и ладно. Ответное сообщение пришло почти сразу. Обедать Адаму придется «в компании горы чертовых отчетов – передай привет трудяге-Наилю! Хочу поскорее вырваться – у вас же там веселее!! И да, ты уже Numberone! ;-)»  
Между тем, беседа за кофе снова свернула к насущным проблемам тайного расследования.  
\- Хмм... а это все результаты? Маловато... И странно, что кроме пары камер системы видеонаблюдения не проверили другие видеорегистраторы, жесткие диски, карты памяти камер на наличие затертой информации - может, хоть что-то можно восстановить? Или вы обращались к спецам?.. Нет? – Айзек как раз просматривал те самые изученные чуть не посекундно записи с места покушения – прошло столько времени, а Томми все равно ощутимо потряхивало при каждом выстреле.  
\- Мы над этим работаем, друг, возможно, вскоре добудем ещё материалы из частных коллекций, но пока в наличии только эти диски и пара затертых флешек. Экспертиза на них ничего не нашла… - Наиль в досаде развел руками, чуть не скинув со стола поднос.  
\- Криминалистическая экспертиза и нормальная реанимация данных разные вещи. Эксперты ваши тут просто дали заключение о том, что увидели и прочитали с носителя, особо не напрягаясь на обследование поврежденных и вроде бы пустых секторов - вроде там ничего и нет. А мне в первую очередь было бы интересно посмотреть, что было именно там.   
\- А может, мы возьмем вот этот полупустой "образец № V-28" и поколдуем, а? – Томми был одержим идеей срочно что-нибудь сделать, да так, чтобы им всем стало ясно – все это расследование не зря.  
\- Да, можно попробовать… Есть парочка утилит плюс один движок - код только немного подправим... Только, Джарван, это дело не пяти минут и даже не часов…  
\- Тогда предлагаю прерваться на пару часиков: найдем нашему хакеру подходящие апартаменты и технику, немного передохнем и снова в бой, - распорядился Аль Намир. И как бы Томми не хотелось продолжить прямо сейчас, он был вынужден признать, что Наиль прав – к дальнейшему «мозговому штурму» надо основательно подготовиться. К тому же, они и так успели немало: отсортировали почти все материалы по видам, срочности и трудности дешифровки и восстановления, наметили план и уже получили первые результаты. Однако надежда, что к вечеру можно будет похвастаться Леопарду чем-то значительным, заставляла желать большего.  
Впрочем, проблема, чем заняться ближайшие два-три часа «отдыха», была решена ещё до того, как Томми добрался до их с Адамасом покоев. Надо написать Сутану: стребовать вчерашние фотки-видео в качестве братской помощи. Это раз. А во-вторых, есть заманчивое предложение от Бадира в пришедшем СМС. «Если пожелание насчет массажа ещё в силе, Навид ждет указаний )»  
Томми привалился к стене и задумался. Ну что же, пора проверить этого невероятного чудо-релакс-массажиста, причем немедленно.  
«Окей, Бадир, через полчаса пусть приходит», - хм, благодаря Леопарду его, Томми, жизнь ежедневно обогащается все новым опытом, правда, не всегда нужным – испытательный массаж как раз из этой категории, несомненно.

\- Хаджи Джарван, простите за настойчивость… - лежащий на массажном столе Томми действительно слишком задумался, теряя нить разговора. Темнокожий подтянутый и - что скрывать – довольно симпатичный Навид выглядел совсем не так, каким его представлял будущий клиент, ныне в одних трусах возлежащий задом кверху. Слава яйцам, ещё имелась простыночка – слабое утешение для ощущавшего странную неловкость Томми. – Так какой массаж вы сейчас предпочитаете: расслабляющий или тонизирующий?  
Томми мысленно дал себе пинка и вошел в образ гали. По крайней мере, попытался.  
\- А что, Навид, совместить слабо? Кое-где расслабить, кое-что, наоборот, привести в тонус, мм? Не мне же вас учить, окей? Ну, давайте же, начинайте - у меня ещё много планов на вечер…  
Сбоку, как ни странно, тихо, но весело хмыкнули.  
\- Окей, сделаем в лучшем виде, босс, стонизируем как надо! – теперь от ухмылки не удержался Томми. Парень не так плох, как могло бы быть.  
Через полчаса ожидания подвоха и запрещенных техник «релаксо-тонуса», Томми устал бороться. На самом деле он редко кому позволял делать себе массаж – скорее всего, это объяснялось тем, что тактильные ощущения для него были с самого детства очень значимы. Повышенная чувствительность (особенно в некоторых местах) помимо каких-то неведомых плюсов имела очевидные минусы – массаж мог стать настоящей пыткой. Но Навиду, который поведал, что домашние и друзья вообще-то зовут его вторым именем Терри, удалось если не расслабить, то хотя бы преодолеть сопротивление подозрительного гали. При этом ему удавалось вполне непринужденно рассказывать какие-то забавные истории на отвлеченные темы, поделиться своим увлечением танцами – как восточными, так и современными, - и вскользь упомянуть о музыкальных тусовках молодежи в столице. Томми, которого основательно разминали и прорабатывали, только бурчал что-то односложное, хотя слушал с интересом.   
В конце концов, отсутствие эротического подтекста в приемах специалиста в данном конкретном случае как следует отмассажированный Томми объяснил себе довольно просто. Мелкий блондинистый принцев гали не во вкусе Терри-Навида, а вот сам высокий голубоглазый принц очень даже да. В том, что темнокожий красавец так же нетрадиционно ориентирован, как и сам Адамас, сомнений не возникало, хоть объяснить, почему так, а не иначе, Томми не мог. А ещё сам Терри вызывал симпатию, несмотря на все предубеждения. Остается догадываться, насколько этот парень интересен для Леопарда. Черт, и почему это вообще так задевает?   
Даже в условиях повышенной бдительности и подозрительности, на шпиона или приспособленца Терри не походил, хотя кто знает, что на самом деле у него на уме?..  
\- Спасибо, Терри. Мне понравилось.  
\- О, буду всегда рад помочь, Джарван! – как-то странно получилось, что они быстро ушли от официальных обращений и излишних формальностей. С Бадиром, к примеру, было куда сложнее.  
\- Хм, не думаю, что это будет часто. Совсем не так, как для его высочества.   
Почему-то настроение покатилось вниз, и Томми был рад, что времени до сбора «разведгруппы» почти не оставалось – перекусить, переодеться и перезвонить Сутану. С одной стороны, даже хорошо, что Адам сейчас занят, иначе тот мог своим рентгеновским взглядом просечь состояние друга, чего Томми никак не хотел допустить. Неизвестно почему, но как-то так. Черт, надо скорее грузить себя работой, чтобы вся эта фигня вылетела из дурной головы! Бегом-бегом, глупый «волк»!  
\- Хей-хей, Сутан! Да, получил! Спасибо! Оу… Завтра? Эээ… Ну я… Черт, брат, конечно… Раз Адам сказал, значит, будем! Днюха великого кутюрье – это же круто, ха! – ну вот, завтра предстоит ещё один выход в свет. Блин, жизнь гали - один сплошной стресс! Не помешает как-нибудь расслабиться, причем срочно…

5-3.  
Старинные английские часы в отцовском кабинете – давний подарок консула Великобритании – степенно пробили восемь. Адамас Аль Намир отложил от себя папку с проектами культурного и экономического германско-нимрийского сотрудничества и с хрустом потянулся всем телом. Черт возьми, с этими неотложными делами и тайными расследованиями он совершенно забыл про поддержание физической формы, вот уже и спина ноет от каких-то там нескольких часов в кресле, и плечи как каменные. Надо бы выделить время для беговой дорожки, а потом позвать Навида, пусть хорошенько разомнет своего принца. Адам очень недоверчиво относился к чужим рукам, но молодой темнокожий массажист, порекомендованный в свое время Нилом, оказался настоящим мастером своего дела. Пожалуй, он был единственным, кому Адамас смог доверить свое тело полностью, расслабляясь, отпуская контроль. Ах, нет, теперь уже не единственным…  
Воспоминание о вчерашнем «массаже» в исполнении Томми застали принца врасплох, окатив с ног до головы горячей волной стыда и… черт, да, возбуждения – снова! Аль Намир как наяву почувствовал сильные пальцы на своей шее и плечах, ощутил, как они поглаживают выступающие шейные позвонки, потом с нажимом проходятся по напряженным мышцам и поднимаются вверх, вскользь касаясь основания волос на затылке… Черта с два это было «расслабляющим массажем», даже если Джарван действительно так считал! От расслабляющего массажа у пациентов не встает колом, как будто перед ними танцуют гаремные наложницы! Ну, или наложники, не суть… Интересно, что было бы с одним несчастным принцем, если бы его псевдо-гали вздумал перед ним станцевать?  
Адам со стоном уронил голову на стол и еще слегка побился ей о дубовую столешницу для верности – вдруг полегчает? Можно было только догадываться, какие новые сюрпризы, вернее, испытания ему придется выдержать этим вечером, но одно принц-регент знал точно: он согласен вынести все что угодно, лишь бы с Томми.   
\- Так, хватит на сегодня работы.   
Быстро рассортировав оставшиеся дела на «менее срочные» и те, которые завтра не без злорадства вручит младшему братишке, Леопард вызвал к себе Бадира. Оказалось, что предчувствие насчет сюрпризов принца не обмануло: впервые за все время своей службы, верный секретарь мало того что заставил себя ждать целых пятнадцать минут, так еще и имел весьма взмыленный вид, практически влетев в кабинет господина.  
\- Ваше Высочество, я уже здесь. Простите… я… принц Наиль… Хаджи Джарван… Ох. Я к вашим услугам.  
Ну конечно! Из-за кого еще вышколенные слуги начинают носиться по дворцу как угорелые и отлынивать от своих обязанностей? Это «хаджи Джарван» скоро станет объяснением половины личных катастроф принца-регента, если уже не стало. А уж в сочетании с младшим Леопардом… Бадира отчего-то стало безотчетно жалко.  
\- Что там натворили мой гали с моим братом? Ты выглядишь так, словно вы втроем успели разобрать часть дворца. Ну? Чем они тебя так… озадачили?  
Пока Бадир, краснея и бледнея, что-то мямлил про срочные и «очень конфиденциальные» дела несносной парочки, периодически приплетая какого-то мистера Айзека и пару раз вспомнив о дворцовой кухне, Адам безуспешно пытался дозвониться до Томаса, который упорно не брал трубку или не слышал вызов, что одинаково раздражало.  
\- И где они сейчас? Бади? Напомнить тебе, кому именно ты служишь, и кто тут имеет право знать ВСЕ обо ВСЕХ?  
Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло! Пока принц решительно шагал за притихшим и окончательно побледневшим секретарем в убежище «заговорщиков», в его голове складывался внушительный список обвинений, на которые кому-то скоро придется отвечать по всей строгости.  
«Загоняли и запугали МОЕГО секретаря! Заперлись черт-те-где, занимаются черт-те-чем, ничего мне не докладывают, на звонки не отвечают! Ну, вы у меня сейчас попляшете, мерзкие предатели!»  
\- В-вот, Ваше В-высочество. Прошу, простите меня, я не хотел ничего скрывать, я просто… Я не должен был…  
Адам закатил глаза к потолку, сосчитал до трех и толкнул неприметную дверь. Пожалуй, ему стоило подготовиться к встрече лучше. То, что он увидел, могло бы показаться уместным где-нибудь в студенческом кампусе Оксфорда, где принц провел прекрасные пять лет, или, возможно, в бесчисленных клубах Калифорнии, в которых ошивался наследник клана Волков до известных событий. Но не здесь – в самом сердце дворца Аль Намиров, практически, в правительственных апартаментах, в присутствии обоих принцев! Составленные вместе столы, заваленные какими-то приборами вперемешку с тарелками и пустыми бутылками, разбросанные вещественные доказательства, которые должны были находиться под строжайшей охраной в кабинете начальника службы безопасности, а главное – раскрасневшиеся, растрепанные и явно довольные собой «нарушители», не обращающие никакого внимания на появление своего будущего эмира!  
\- Что… Что тут происходит, черт вас дери?!  
В этот момент один из трех внушительных «системников» издал зловещий скрежет, почти заглушивший возмущенный вопль принца. Собственно, появление Адамаса заметил только Нил: в первый момент расцвел пьяной улыбкой, но уже в следующее мгновенье подскочил к старшему брату, зашикав на него и замахав руками с самой серьезной физиономией.  
\- Шшш! Тихо! Ты нам срор… сров… срываешь экспримимент! Тихо, а не то…  
Адам даже не хотел знать, что именно он срывает, и что будет, если сорвет, в данный момент его больше интересовал щуплый парень в узких джинсах и черной футболке, который с видом маньяка пялился в один из нескольких имеющихся в комнате мониторов и – что самое преступное! – к которому чуть ли не прижимался всем телом Томми, сидящий с ним на одном стуле.   
\- Это кто? – стараясь сдерживать все более возрастающую обиду, Адамас мрачно кивнул в сторону «сладкой парочки».  
Нил пьяно захихикал, обняв брата за шею, от чего старшего Аль Намира обдало крепкими алкогольными парами.   
\- Ты про которого? Ну ладно, ладно… что ты сразу-то… Это наш хакер! Он офигенный, просто супер! Тебе понравится! Знаешь, что мы делаем? Ммм? Не знаешь, нет? Вот, слушай…  
\- Бля, тут реально какой-то гребаный ламер гуевый варез поставил!* – от того, как Томми чуть растягивал гласные и как хрипловато звучал его голос, Адама прошили мурашки. Еще бы понять хоть слово…  
\- Отпачим, не боись, меня больше этот бот волнует! Подвинься, щас погладим здесь немножко и вылечим…*  
А вот голос хакера был почти трезвым и даже каким-то… чересчур интеллигентным, особенно последние слова он произнес чуть ли не с нежностью, да еще подмигнул Джарвану, который и так с этого «офигенного чувака» не сводил восхищенного взгляда. Адамас почувствовал, как в нем просыпается жажда убивать.  
\- Ну и? Что это за х… фигня?! Ты хоть слово понимаешь? Фффуу… прекрати на меня дышать, меня сейчас вырвет!  
Ничуть не обидевшийся младший Леопард с готовностью принялся растолковывать брату смысл хакерского слэнга: вроде как они пытаются взломать систему внутренней безопасности дворца, чтобы проверить, возможно ли это в принципе, и Томми как раз только что обнаружил, что кто-то до них уже колдовал над программой слежения, поставив там пиратский софт.  
\- А Айзек… это хакер, ну? Айзек сказал, что все сейчас исправит… и вроде тоже что-то нашел… кажись, кто-то снимает показания камер из твоих покоев, братишка!.. Ну, а про «погладим и вылечим» тебе, надеюсь, не надо объяснять, мм?  
Вероятно, Адам должен был испытывать благодарность к этому свалившемуся им на голову хакеру и заинтересованность его находками. Взломанная внутренняя система безопасности – это серьезное обвинение, но почему-то все мысли Леопарда занимало не это, а вопиющая несправедливость мира в виде растрепанной белобрысой макушки, склоняющейся все ближе к щуплому плечу новоявленного «спасителя». Как-то разом вспомнились все попытки дозвониться до мелкого «предателя» - куда уж тут, ведь с Айзеком ГОРАЗДО интереснее!  
Усталость, обида и ревность – плохие советчики. Неизвестно, до чего бы додумался Адам, созерцая эту «хакерскую идиллию», но в какой-то момент Томми схватил свой стакан, обнаружил, что в нем пусто и резко обернулся к двери, чуть не свалившись при этом со стула.  
\- Эй, Нил, у нас еще… Оооо! Адам! Какие люди! Хэй, чувак, ты все-таки пришел!  
Наследный принц успел поморщиться от слишком громкого приветствия и строго поджать губы, но когда Джарван таки выпутался из-за стола и повис на своем «господине», прижимаясь к нему всем телом, Адам не смог устоять и не обнять в ответ, утыкаясь в светлую макушку.  
\- Какие нежности, только погляди, Айзек!  
\- Отвали, Нил, это мой Леопард, я могу его обнимать, сколько захочу!  
Ну и как прикажете сердиться?!   
\- То… Джарван, что вы тут устроили, мм? Откуда у вас вообще выпивка? И какого черта ты не отвечаешь на мои звонки?  
Получилось скорее жалобно, чем строго, к тому же Адамас в момент «выговора» нежно поглаживал своего провинившегося волка по затылку – пока не поймал насмешливый и слишком понимающий для перебравшего с выпивкой взгляд братца. Но Томми проникся, засуетился в поисках айфона, пьяно запричитал о том, что забыл перевести сигнал с вибрации на громкость…   
\- А «Джемисона» притащил Айзек – это подарок его папы-профессора! Ну, ты же знаешь профессора Кап… Карпт… бля, ну ты должен его помнить!  
Во время знакомства с хакером, оказавшимся сыном профессора Карпентера и вообще довольно милым улыбчивым парнем, Томас продолжал виснуть на принце-регенте, обнимая его за шею и прижимаясь к нему одним боком. Айзек казался наиболее трезвым из этой троицы и оттого больше всего смущался и виновато прятал глаза, когда разошедшийся «волчонок» громогласно потребовал налить Адамасу «штрафной». Нил, естественно, с радостью поддержал нового-старого приятеля, и будущему эмиру пришлось бы нелегко, если бы новый член команды неожиданно не спас положение.  
\- Эй, эй, парни, нам нужен хоть кто-то трезвый, чтобы оценить… ну, то, что мы с вами!.. Джарван, расскажешь?  
Следующие полчаса Адам был вынужден слушать возбужденный хор из трех голосов разной степени опьянения, пытаясь вникнуть в суть сбивчивых объяснений.  
«А ты прикинь, этот чувак за минуту его вскрыл – круто, да?»   
«Ха, когда он вышел в том «скафандре» из этой двери, весь такой: «Мальчики, не ссорьтесь!», я понял, что без виски не прокатит…»   
«Адам, правда, круто вышло? Но давайте напоследок этому гаду шоу устроим? Слабо позажиматься на камеру у входа в твою – в НАШУ спальню, а, Леопард?»   
По всему выходило, что, несмотря на полторы бутылки виски – или с их помощью, поди разберись, – трое засранцев действительно как минимум обнаружили реальную утечку данных, с помощью которой можно было и выкрасть секретную информацию, и подбросить ложные факты. Все это было слишком серьезно, чтобы продолжать обсуждать в подобной веселой обстановке, и Леопарду пришлось вспомнить, что он не только один из «заговорщиков», но и будущий эмир, в том числе, главнокомандующий национальной армией.  
\- Так. – От металла в голосе Аль Намира пьяный базар стих, как по сигналу. – Поработали хорошо, не спорю. Завтра, на трезвую голову, будем разбираться с этим. Айзек, к обеду жду от тебя все выкладки, письменно, нормальным человеческим языком, а также предложения по тому, как использовать вашу информацию и не спугнуть «крысу». Наиль… завтра сразу после завтрака я с тобой поговорю. И не как брат, а как будущий эмир, черт тебя дери! Можешь готовить объяснительную на тему: «Как допустил пьянку на месте секретной операции». И день не занимай – я тебя без дела не оставлю, обещаю. Джарван, вперед, в спаль… Кому-то тут все еще весело?! Я отведу его в свои покои, и молитесь, чтобы мы не встретили никого по дороге!   
Кажется, навести порядок в этом бедламе все же получилось. Младший Аль Намир под конец выглядел даже трезвее супер-хакера, и при первой же возможности улизнул якобы за Бадиром, единственным из слуг, которому можно было доверить уничтожение последствий веселого вечера. Айзек чересчур сосредоточенно собирал многочисленное оборудование, а вот Томми, как выяснилось, успел задремать, привалившись к теплому боку своего Леопарда, что совершенно не облегчало последнему задачу.  
Безопаснее всего было подняться в их покои на одном из лифтов. Беда в том, что для своих изысканий «заговорщики» выбрали чуть ли не самое удаленное крыло дворца, и до ближайшего правительственного лифта пришлось бы пройти весь третий ярус насквозь, мимо многочисленных гостевых покоев, в которых всегда кто-нибудь жил, где сновали слуги и мог объявиться патруль внутренней охраны, не говоря уже о тех самых камерах слежения, которые, как выяснилось, взламывали все, кому не лень. Адамас уже даже не удивился, когда несколько сконфуженный Айзек, извиняясь за смелость или наглость – принцу некогда было разбираться – вывел на монитор Нила схему внутреннего расположения всех помещений дворца в 3D и наглядно показал один тайный проход по краю яруса, ведущий прямиком к лестнице в личные покои Аль Намира.  
\- Откуда у тебя… Нет, не хочу даже знать. Не сегодня. Надеюсь, Наиль тебя предупредил о конфиденциальности… Ну, конечно… Ладно, в любом случае, спасибо.   
Вот так наследный принц Беш-Нимры оказался в потайном проходе, вырубленном его дедом черт знает для каких целей, но вряд ли для того, чтобы тащить на себе полуживого гали, норовящего то всхрапнуть, то что-то вопросить в полный голос, то «пойти самому», и доводящего этим своего господина до холодного бешенства пополам с отчаянием. Когда они, наконец, оказались в своих покоях, Адам готов был содрать с Джарвана штаны и хорошенько «отрезвить» этого засранца своей парадной перевязью по голой заднице. Но не рискнул, обреченно понимая, что до перевязи вряд ли дойдет. Испытания этого чудовищного дня закончились далеко не сразу. Томми все-таки пришлось раздеть, вступив в короткую схватку за трусы, затащить в душ и держать слабо брыкающееся тело прижатым к мраморной стене, поливая его теплой водой – и честное слово, к тому моменту в голове Леопарда не осталось ни одного желания с сексуальным подтекстом. Кое-как вытертый и завернутый в простыню волчонок был уложен на кровать, уставший до головокружения принц сам принял душ, выпил услужливо принесенный верным Бадиром мясной бульон, и завалился под бок к уже разметавшемуся поверх покрывала Томми, почти сразу проваливаясь в сон.

***  
Охота в пустыне – дело нелегкое, а уж в вечерних сумерках и подавно. Хотя молодому, полному сил леопарду грех жаловаться: глаза быстро привыкают к темноте, отступившая жара позволяет двигаться со скоростью ветра – никто не сможет уйти от такого охотника! Тучный пустынный кабан только с виду неповоротлив и неуклюж. Даже леопард опасается острых клыков, торчащих из пасти, и сильных крепких копыт. Но сейчас, замерев на низкой толстой ветке одиноко стоящего дерева, пустынный хищник уверен – его добыча не успеет пустить в ход свое смертоносное оружие. Но что это? Кто посмел вмешаться в охоту самого царя пустыни?! Неуместный шум – шуршание, фырканье, как будто даже тявканье – это могло спугнуть и стадо ленивых буйволов, не то что бы чуткого кабанчика! Леопард не мог поверить, что кто-то так нахально испортил ему прекрасную охоту и вкуснейший ужин! Ну и поплатится же этот «кто-то» сейчас!  
Почти робкое тявканье у подножья дерева, на котором затаился неудачливый охотник, сменилось чересчур знакомым поскуливанием. Одним бесшумным прыжком леопард спустился со своей ветки и оказался нос к носу с… собственным волком, неуклюже, по-щенячьи, сидящим на хвосте и чуть расставившим уши. Картина могла вызвать умиление у кого угодно, вот только пятнистый царь пустыни вряд ли разделил бы сейчас чьи-то восторги. Озадаченный необычным поведением члена своей маленькой стаи, леопард осторожно приблизился к волку и принюхался, почти ткнувшись в заостренную морду. Резкий кисловатый запах ударил в ноздри, заставив хищника фыркнуть и помотать головой, одновременно с этим волк попытался встать, нелепо покачнулся и в довершении всего звонко тявкнул, буквально разорвав тишину готовящейся ко сну саванны.   
У леопарда шерсть на загривке начала вставать дыбом, а глубоко в груди зародился мощный рык, способный напугать даже самца буйволов. Как же он был зол на этого глупого никчемного волка, который где-то умудрился отыскать лужицу застоялой гнилой воды, и теперь вел себя совершенно неподобающе для взрослого самостоятельного охотника! Хотелось зарычать во всю силу немаленьких легких прямо в перепачканную травой и песком морду – чтобы хорошенько напугался, чтобы вспомнил, с кем имеет дело, глядишь – дурман и выветрится от страха! Но волчонок, словно прочитав мысли своего старшего, вдруг виновато скосил глаза, отрыгнул пучок сухой травы и распластался перед грозным леопардом на брюхе, прижимая уши, а потом и вовсе перекатился на спину, признавая свое полное поражение и всю глубину своей вины.  
Долго будет вспоминать царь пустыни, как мелкими перебежками тащил за шкирку чихающего, поскуливающего, зевающего волка, норовящего вывернуться и снова завалиться на спину, обнажая светлое пузо. Леопард, как мог, сдерживал справедливый гнев, даже порыкивал только коротко, скорее предупреждающе, чем угрожающе, но затуманенный гнилыми испарениями мозг волчонка рисовал какие-то свои картины, заставляя хозяина то поджимать хвост, то поднимать на загривке шерсть, то виновато тыкаться мордой куда-то в пятнистую шею.  
Леопард знал, что уже к утру от болотной заразы останется только иссушающая жажда и, быть может, чувство вины. А пока самым трудным оказалось заставить волка угомониться и уснуть. Под тяжелым взглядом недовольного, и к тому же голодного вожака, волчонок вертелся, вздыхал, поскуливал, виновато косил глаза, но стоило пятнистому хищнику расслабиться и попытаться задремать, виновник сегодняшних бед принимался в порыве благодарности вылизывать своему «спасителю» морду. Первый раз это заставило леопарда вздрогнуть всем телом и отскочить, на третий – угрожающе зарычать и хлестнуть себя хвостом, а на пятый, тяжко вздохнув, царь пустыни покорно уложил голову между передних лап, позволяя довольному щенку выражать переполняющие его эмоции. Самым сложным этой ночью для леопарда оказалось не замурлыкать от удовольствия и не перекатиться на спину, признавая свое поражение… 

 

5-4  
\- Бля… Пиздец какой-то… - Томас Аль Джаун, он же Джарван Аль Ашраф или просто «новый прекрасный гали будущего эмира» не узнавал существо в большом зеркале ванной. И хотя существо имело его волосы, рост и остальные части тела, наполовину скрытые простыней, маньячный взгляд, помятая рожа и разрывающаяся от похмелья голова мешали признать очевидное.   
\- Ну и нажрался ты, чувак, как… как… Фу, черт тебя подери!.. – сунуть голову под струю холодной воды гораздо проще, чем прокручивать в голове некоторые кадры прошедшего вечера – стыдобища! Томми и сам не понимал, отчего так колбасится. В его студенческой и полубогемной жизни бывало и не такое. И в количестве выпитого виски, и в последующем веселье вчерашний тихий вечерок явно уступал большинству загулов с друзьями-музыкантами. Дело в другом - Адам.  
\- Ты идиот, Томми, даже пить разучился! – уже почти трезвый и куда более злой взгляд отражения обвинял и заставлял снова испытывать муки совести: мало того, что принцу «посчастливилось» наблюдать их «хакерский шабаш», так ещё пришлось буквально на себе тащить новоявленного «терминатора сетей», раздевать и даже собственноручно мыть.  
На этом месте воспоминаний Томми снова покраснел, хотя раньше думал, что способность смущаться давно утрачена после недавней лихорадки в Ибри. Черт.  
Отражение качнулось, застонало и сползло по прохладному мрамору стены, печально взирая из-под мокрой челки. Глупо отсиживаться в ванной, какой бы шикарной она не была, но нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя перед тем, как показаться на глаза Леопарду.  
Кстати, Адамас ещё спит. Это Томми задолго до рассвета подорвали с кровати нужды собственного организма. И ещё неизвестно, что больше добило несчастного гали – отсутствие на собственном теле трусов, адская жажда с молотками в голове или трогательное зрелище скукожившегося на краю кровати «светоча нации».   
Джарван тяжело вздохнул, поднимаясь на ноги. Надо привести себя в порядок и заодно вспомнить, где у них лежит чертов аспирин.  
А ведь ничего не предвещало такого феерического пьянства посреди дворца. Более того, они с Айзеком (и даже с Наилем!) хорошо сработались и здорово продвинулись в деле. Благодаря Айзеку многие загадки становились решаемыми, пусть и не сходу, но в ближайшем будущем точно. Конечно, было бы проще привлечь хотя бы пару технарей, но Наиль окончательно запараноил и наложил вето на расширение состава. Томми в принципе был с ним согласен, ведь среди вещдоков, использованных в официальном расследовании, было обнаружено слишком много порченных данных - явная работа «крыс» и «кротов». Вообще младшее высочество стремительно рос в томминых глазах - пользуясь своим особым правом, изъял из хранилища жесткие диски и мобильные телефоны некоторых «сепаратистов», то есть Синхар, ныне осужденных на огромные сроки. Серьезный, как настоящий профессор, Айзек сразу сгреб это богатство и унес в свою новую персональную обитель, в ту самую чистую комнату. Причем и Томми, и Нилу вход в «святая святых» был заказан: «Вы слишком грязные, парни, а костюм только один!» «Грязные парни» оценили костюмчик, переглянулись и заржали, засмущав единоличного владельца почти космического скафандра.  
Пока Айзек колдовал, они с высочеством чуть снова не разругались, но в данном случае спор был идейным. Обсуждали личную гвардию эмира, в которой, по мнению Томми, стопроцентно был или до сих пор есть вражеский засланец. Наиль упрямо твердил, что там служат исключительно надежные и проверенные люди. Томми психанул и начал доказывать, что если «этим сволочам» удалось обскакать и уничтожить Дирбаса и его команду, тем самым добравшись до Адиля, то уж внедрить или перевербовать кого-нибудь из «безоговорочно надежных» им вполне по силам.   
\- Слушай, Джарван, это свои не раз проверенные люди! Ты меня, случайно, не подозреваешь, а? Или же моего братца? – Наиль сверкал глазищами, явно нарываясь на комплимент.  
\- Ха, не дождешься, малыш, тебе не по силам такая феерическая подлость, а твой брат для меня всегда вне подозрений… И думай что хочешь! В конце концов, в моего отца стреляли сзади, а там были только эти самые «свои»!  
\- Томми, у тебя уже крыша едет!..  
\- Эй-эй, ребята, вы что? Тут и так без… без божьей помощи не разберешься, а ещё вы лаетесь! – внезапный приглушенный почти «потусторонний» голос заставил их обернуться, похлопать глазами и снова заржать – «астронавт» Айзек прибыл с миротворческим визитом.   
\- Охо-хо, Айз, ты без божьей помощи нас уморишь! – восхитился Нил и хлопнул хохочущего оппонента по плечу – со всей дури, засранец!   
\- Да-да, чувак, у нас теперь стресс и психотравма-ха-ха! – Томми махнул «астронавту», вытирая выступившие слезы.  
\- Ну… тогда давайте снимем стресс! – широкая белозубая улыбка как бы намекала… О, вот это тема, кстати!  
\- Ты проставляешься!  
\- … наливаешь! – почти синхрон, черт возьми, скоро можно дуэтом петь.  
\- Да, чувак, ты теперь пятый крутой элемент в нашей команде! Это надо срочно отметить  
\- Ну и где он сейчас раздобудет горючее? Хотя нам для тонуса по паре капель точно не помешает.  
\- А мне папа с собой передал «стратегический запас» - как знал, – из неприметной коробки показался литровый «Джемисон» приличной выдержки.  
\- О-о, профессор точно знает толк в таких делах… э-э… в креативе, я имею в виду!   
\- Наиль, так я звоню Бадиру, мм?..  
И понеслось! Срочно призванный Бадир был озадачен суровым принцем на предмет закуски и прочего, и пока несчастный парень унесся выполнять строгий и конфиденциальный наказ младшего Аль Намира, они с Айзеком решили, что особо ответственные операции лучше отложить на завтра, а пока заняться более посильными делами. Сам подпольный супер-хакер пытался перекомпилировать программу-дешифратор, а Томми и подоспевший Наиль ему активно помогали… короче, мешались под руками, время от времени кидая «гениальные» идеи.  
Как раз после того, как Бадир волшебно накрыл небольшой столик, и янтарная жидкость заполнила стаканы со льдом, у Томми возникла крэзи-идея, проверить устойчивость систем безопасности внутри дворца – так ли сложно проникнуть в цитадель Леопардов?   
Наиль, конечно же, снова высказался, что система надежна как скала. Теперь-то Томми понимал, что хитрая бестия просто-напросто их спровоцировал, но тогда Джарван закусил удила и поклялся, что не уйдет отсюда, пока они не хакнут дворцовый сервак.   
Между виски и пижонскими бутербродами была выработана генеральная стратегия, а к концу первого «Джемисона» тактика начала давать ощутимые результаты. Томми не заметил, когда они с англо-нимрийского почти полностью перешли на хакерско-геймерский, настолько ушел головой в вирт.   
\- Чувак, это баг, а не фича, я щас крякну этот хваленый айс тулзой со своей маленькой приблудой!..*  
\- Ха, Айзек, ты чумовой насильник!* – Томми реально восхитился талантами нового друга.  
\- Я ваще не думал, что этот глючный сишник можно перекомпилировать!* – даже Наиля проняла работа программера. А вот от них с принцем пользы было мало. Например, сам Томми неслабо запаниковал, когда в доверенном ему секторе внезапно нехило заглючило.  
\- Черт, сегфаулт гребаный - щас в кору вывалимся! Как бы тачка не сдохла,* – угроза была вполне реальной, как и последствия.  
\- Н-да, камень погореть может - а все эти тупые «бесконечные обезьяны»!* – сетовал Наиль, которому метод грубой силы отчего-то был не по душе. Томми в теориях понимал ещё меньше, чем посетивший их уже в третий раз бедный Бадир (парню пришлось срочно смотаться за заначкой младшего принца), поэтому с надеждой взирал на гуру Айзека. Тот с невозмутимым лицом подвинул Томми на его стуле и сунул в порт свою чудо-флешку.  
\- Так, кончайте паниковать, чуваки. Щас эта "таблеточка" быстренько поможет… Вот так, открылась, моя девочка, отдалась!..  
\- Вау!  
\- Фак, неужели?.. Айз, ты гений!  
\- За это стоит выпить! Наливай, Томми!

Где-то между брудершафтом и тестированием системы на наличие вражеских программных закладок* и пришел Леопард. И только с его появлением уже основательно пьяненький Томми понял, насколько соскучился по своему высочеству. Да, с Наилем и Айзеком было очень круто, но почему-то именно с Адамом все как-то вставало на свои места, обретало смысл и одновременно вертелось бешеной юлой. То ли адамова энергетика виновата, то ли их странная связь, которая чувствовалась все сильнее, но факт оставался фактом - с приходом Адамаса Томми буквально растащило. Он выделывался и хвастался их хакерскими достижениями, практически не отлипал от чем-то расстроенного принца, даже не обижался на отобранный последний стаканчик с вискарем и почти не реагировал на подначки Наиля – гали все можно, кстати!  
В результате таких пьяных умозаключений совсем захмелевший «гали» повис на будущем эмире, позволяя транспортировать свою тушку домой. Тогда было чертовски классно и даже весело, а вот теперь щеки запоздало горели от стыда.   
\- Н-да… лоханулся… Но все равно было круто! – единственное, что Томми не мог себе простить – это полной неспособности самостоятельно переодеться и лечь в постель. С другой стороны, почему Адам его просто не бросил на диван, где самое место пьяной роже?! Но друг не бросил, позаботился, а сам пристроился по-сиротски с краешку, эх…  
Посвежевший и протрезвевший гали вошел в спальню, из которой кондиционеры успели выдуть ароматы перепоя, плотно задернул занавеси – небо уже светлело на востоке – и осторожно укутал своего принца легким одеялом. Адам пошевелился во сне и наконец-то улегся поудобнее. Вот, теперь можно и поспать. И пусть весь мир подождет – им с Леопардом нужен отдых от подвигов. Хотя бы на время.

Сон был некрепким, дерганным, так бывает, когда вроде спишь, но все равно на стреме. Возможно, «Джемисон» ещё играл с усталым организмом в дурацкие игры, а может, просто нервишки шалят. Короче, увалиться головой под подушку и забыться не получилось. Сквозь дрему Томми слушал размеренное дыхание друга, как он ворочался во сне и даже причмокивал. А потом, уже после писка будильника, короткий приглушенный разговор по телефону заставил снова навострить уши: «Утра, братец... Иди к черту… Ага, там и поработай заодно… Ничего-ничего, не развалишься, а у меня отгул, не все же вам одним… Давай-давай, пока». Хм, злорадствовать нехорошо, но Томми был доволен – иногда справедливость торжествует, и поделом тебе, Нилли.  
Адам громко зевнул и сладко потянулся на кровати, Томми, лежа к прогульщику-принцу спиной, непонятно чему тихо улыбался. Неужели выходной? Да быть такого не может!  
Проснувшись в третий раз, гали-тунеядец вдруг понял, что больше спать не сможет. И дело не в том, что время двигалось к обеду. Просто возникло ощущение, что надо что-то делать – крайне редкая для Томми вещь. О, да, наверное, это называется муками совести, к которым примешивался непонятно откуда взявшийся аппетит. Даже похмелье отступило! Голова, правда, чугунная, но зато не мутит и даже не сильно шатает.  
Чувствуя себя странно – принц ещё спит, а горе-гали уже на ногах! – Томми полюбовался на умилительную картину по-детски сладко спящего высочества, а затем тихонько выскользнул за дверь.  
Кофе! Все-таки кофемашина – гениальное изобретение, как и интернет. Запивая последние сплетни черным крепким напитком, Томми блаженствовал на диване, а немного нервные сообщения с пожеланиями здоровья и удачи от вчерашних собутыльников даже позабавили – и этих проняло, надо же!   
Веселому и креативному с самого утра Сутану поздравление с днюхой от «вахии»* настолько пришлось по душе, что он на весь твиттер расплылся в смайликах и напомнил про вечер. Черт, точно, сегодня вечером им грозит встреча почти со всем местным бомондом, ведь кутюрье любит размах.  
\- Ладно, переживем, - сказал отчаянный Томми, с опаской окунаясь в прохладный бассейн – нужно ведь как-то взбодриться, не массажем же единым!  
Подвиги во искупление вчерашних грехов продолжились заказом завтрака-полуобеда на двоих, причем минуя Бадира, которому пока было стыдно смотреть в глаза из-за вчерашней наглой эксплуатации и вакханалии.   
На завтрак полагалась исключительно здоровая и полезная пища и напитки. Красиво сервированный столик на колесиках плавно прирулил к кровати. Ноздри и уголки губ притворяющегося спящим Леопарда дрогнули – уловка сработала.  
\- Утро доброе, Томми, - хрипловатый спросонья голос казался вполне довольным – значит, прощен?  
\- Утро было злое, а сейчас уже добрый день, мой принц, - Томми довольно ловко пристроил поднос на ножках на кровати, и даже не перевернул его, когда умащивался рядом. Прикрываясь челкой, налил апельсиновый фрэш в стакан и снял крышки с блюд.  
\- О-у, у нас сегодня королевское спецобслуживание? Ммм… пахнет вкусно! – полуопущенные ресницы не скрывали хитрые искорки в глазах.   
\- Вот… Как ты любишь, да? У нас же выходной? – нет, Томми не было стыдно ни за извиняющиеся нотки в голосе, ни за вопросительные взгляды. Адам широко улыбнулся – и камень с души. Ох, аппетит разыгрался нешуточный. Горячие тосты, йогурт, фрукты, приправленные необидными подколками и смешками – прекрасный завтрак. И никакого виски, пива и вредного провокатора-Наиля в ближайшие дни, нет-нет!  
\- А знаешь, наш именинник уже с утра зажигает в твиттере и постит спойлеры своей «гранд-пати»… - Томми отставил пустой кофейник и протянул другу айфон. – Вот, глянь… Даже не знаю, чего мне бояться больше?..  
\- Мой отважный «волк» боится? Ха, не стоит, после недавнего приема все жаждут тебя узнать поближе, – снова стебется, ладно, заслужил.  
\- Вот именно, будет тебе пещерный волк посреди райских птиц. А нужен-то гали Аль-Ашраф, - Томми проследил за последней клубничиной, зажатой между веснушчатыми губами и нервно сглотнул.  
\- Не парься, у нас ещё куча времени, приведем себя в порядок, наденем райские перышки и вуаля! – Адам картинно облизнулся, подбирая яркий сок кончиком языка.  
\- Ну, ладно, тебе лучше знать… Просто не хочу опозориться… хм, как вчера.  
\- О, хакер-пати удалась, не спорю, особенно в некоторых местах, - Адам ловко запустил маленькой подушкой, Томми поймал и покаянно спрятал лицо за ней.  
\- Ох, не напоминай! Я еле очухался, с утра даже в бассейн полез…  
\- Неужели? Хм, хотя размять мышцы и мне не помешает, хороший массаж точно не повредит.  
Возможно, Томми показалось, что и Адам подумал о том самом полуночном массаже, от которого принц потом прятался в ванной, но неловкая пауза повисла на несколько секунд.   
\- У меня есть отличный специалист, давно к нему не обращался, а пора бы, - Адамас поднялся с постели и не спеша подошел к окну. Шторы отступили, и полуденное солнце заполнило спальню, отчего-то Томми это не понравилось.   
\- Ты о Навиде? Ну да, он годный массажист – я оценил, и человек, видать, хороший…  
\- Как?.. Когда ты успел?.. Томми?.. – и чего он всполошился? Подумаешь, массаж!  
\- Вчера. Я сам не фанат этого, знаешь ли, но мастерство оценить могу. Короче, нормальный чел, - странно, куда подевалось хорошее настроение, вроде бы все устаканилось, но…  
\- Хм, оценил, говоришь? Ну да, Терри это может… причем, мастерски, – принц, наконец, оторвался от созерцания красот пейзажа за окном и двинулся в ванную. – Ладно, отдыхай пока, я скоро…  
И горы, и пальмовая роща, и виды столицы были такими же, как вчера, но почему-то Томми продолжал на них упорно пялиться, стоя у того же окна. Лучше не становилось, и озарение не снизошло. И не давал покоя вопрос – почему его, Джарвана, так беспокоит этот внезапный сеанс чертового массажа? Бред какой-то, не иначе.

5-5.  
Укладываясь вчера спать, Адамас твердо решил с утра по-настоящему обидеться на Томми за ужасный вечер. Почему-то на брата, который наверняка был зачинщиком, обижаться хотелось гораздо меньше, на малознакомого пока Айзека, явно выступавшего в качестве жертвы нездорового энтузиазма двух «хозяев» положения, испытывать обиду было глупо. А вот на родного и такого близкого Томми, который всегда должен был быть на его стороне, поддерживать своего Леопарда и уж точно не заставлять его испытывать такие ужасные эмоции, как гнев, раздражение и почти отчаяние, хотелось подуться как следует, чтобы пробудить в вероломном «волчонке» муки совести. Но, то ли, вопреки собственному прогнозу, Адам хорошо спал, то ли обижаться на Джарвана он просто не умел, как бы то ни было, все планы «мести» полетели к чертям еще с того момента, как принц проснулся утром по будильнику и увидел, что кто-то заботливо укрыл его покрывалом, чуть не подоткнув края. Сам «кто-то» уже мало напоминал вчерашнего крутого хакера-«забулдыгу», скромно ютясь на своем краю кровати, будучи явно недавно после душа и, кстати, целомудренно одетым в извечные серые трусы. Понаблюдав пару минут за мирно спящим вчерашним «нарушителем покоя», Леопард внезапно принял два важных решения: во-первых, у него сегодня выходной, даже если к ним нагрянут представители всех европейских государств вместе с Россией, одновременно. А во-вторых, Томми он отомстит, но по-другому, это будет месть как раз в духе их странной дружбы на грани фола, и будет очень любопытно посмотреть, как «волчонок» выкрутится, определенно. Чувствуя, как настроение стремительно поднимается, Адам выудил из-под подушки айфон и набрал номер брата, больше всего на свете желая видеть его физиономию на протяжении всего будущего разговора.  
\- Да… - ох, ну и голосочек!  
\- Утра, братец. Просыпайся и побыстрее, тебе сегодня предстоит меня замещать на всех уровнях, ты рад?   
\- Адааамм… Ну почему сегодня?! Черт, как жаль, что Томми не совсем гали… еще пока… он бы тебя укатал и…  
\- Иди к черту… Ага, там и поработай заодно… Ничего-ничего, не развалишься, а у меня отгул, не все же вам одним… Давай-давай, пока.  
Не считая грязных намеков младшего Аль-Намира на то, о чем Адам и сам временами искренне раздумывал, разговор прошел именно так, как он и планировал, оставив после себя сладкое послевкусие восторжествовавшей справедливости. Отправив смс Бадиру о том, что все сегодняшние дела переносятся под контроль принца Наиля, Адамас с наслаждением рухнул обратно на подушку, закрывая глаза и призывая прерванный сон.   
В следующий раз Леопард проснулся уже днем, от аромата свежесваренного кофе, доносившегося из соседней комнаты. Можно было встать и шутливо отчитать Томми за то, что тот решил завтракать без него, но тело еще было охвачено негой, шевелиться и даже открывать глаза совершенно не хотелось, и принц позволил себе, в рамках спонтанного выходного, остаться в постели еще на «полчасика», прислушиваясь сквозь дрему к происходящему вокруг. Видимо, он снова успел заснуть, так как теперь его разбудили шаги и звяканье посуды, и Адам шестым чувством угадал, что это не Бадир, а потому изо всех сил старался не улыбаться раньше времени, тем более что ему же полагалось быть все еще разозленным вчерашним инцидентом. Но злиться на Томми даже в шутку не получалось катастрофически. «Волк» был так очаровательно смущен и виноват, так старался угодить – и завтраком, и своими улыбками, что Адамас не выдержал и широко улыбнулся в ответ, наплевав на весь воспитательный процесс.   
Завтрак прошел в мирной обстановке, с ленивыми подколками и праздными разговорами, например, о предстоящем вечере в честь дня рождения Сутана. Увидев в твиттере кутюрье говорящие постеры в сказочно-восточном стиле, Леопард с трудом сдержался, чтобы не выдать прямо сейчас план своей справедливой мести – рано, пусть «волчонок» понервничает, представляя ужасы гламурного сборища высшей знати Беш-Нимры, ему полезно. А пока, в том числе, чтобы уйти от преждевременных вопросов, стоило сменить тему. Вот только нужно отправить Бадиру еще одно сообщение относительно их с Томми костюмов на этот вечер.   
\- …Размять мышцы и мне не помешает, хороший массаж точно не повредит.  
Черт, да когда же они смогут вспоминать о массаже без неловкости! Адамасу так сильно хотелось намекнуть, какой именно массаж он бы сейчас предпочел, причем обязательно руками Томми, а может, и не только руками… но ничего безобидного на ум не приходило, и пришлось все свернуть в нейтральное русло.  
\- У меня есть отличный специалист, давно к нему не обращался, а пора бы.  
\- Ты о Навиде? Ну да, он годный массажист – я оценил, да и человек, видать, хороший…  
Что?! Томми «оценивал» его массажиста? Это что еще… это… но зачем?!  
\- Как?.. Когда ты успел?.. Томми?..   
\- Вчера. Я сам не фанат этого, знаешь ли, но мастерство оценить могу. Короче, нормальный чел…   
Странно, принцу показалось, что вопреки своим собственным словам, Джарван совершенно не в восторге от этой идеи. «Оценил», но остался не так доволен Навидом, как говорит? Или… все-таки рассчитывал на другое предложение от Леопарда? Да ну, глупости, бред! Нечего даже думать о таком, это из серии несбыточных мечтаний, пора смириться. Стараясь не показывать обуревающие его чувства, Адам ободряюще улыбнулся своему «гали».   
\- Хм, оценил, говоришь? Ну да, Терри это может… причем, мастерски!  
После этого разговора Адамас ждал своего «чудо-массажиста» гораздо с большим нетерпением, чем обычно. Не понятно, чего именно он ожидал: какие-то откровения про Томми? Что-то такое, что он сам мог не знать о своем друге детства, что мог упустить, глядя на него, что уж скрывать, не совсем беспристрастным взглядом? А может, Джарван спрашивал о нем? Как бы все это не смахивало на простое любопытство, принц выдержал не больше десяти минут массажа, прежде чем все-таки начал так интересующий его разговор.  
\- Слышал, ты познакомился с моим другом. Как он тебе?  
\- Вы о хаджи Джарване, мой принц? Признаться, я даже волновался, не совсем был уверен, смогу ли угодить… к тому же, если позволите некую вольность, мне показалось, что хаджи Аль-Ашрафа интересовал не совсем массаж в его медицинском смысле…  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Не совсем понимаю тебя.  
\- Повернитесь… да, вот так хорошо. Ну, за последние годы у меня еще не было пациента, тело которого так сильно сопротивлялось бы массажу, как у Джарвана - простите, мой принц, но мы с вашим… другом… как-то перешли на имена в конце нашего знакомства, но если это недопустимо…  
\- Ничего, продолжай. Он, кстати, очень хорошо о тебе отзывался, сказал, что «оценил» по достоинству. Вы… о чем-то говорили?  
\- В основном, я. Хаджи… Джарван вообще был, как мне показалось, в своих мыслях и едва ли слышал мой треп. Честно, я не знаю, зачем он позвал меня. К тому же, если позволите, его тело в отличном состоянии, ни грамма лишнего, выносливое, гибкое, никаких солей…  
Ох, черт, вот это было совершенно лишней информацией сейчас, особенно учитывая, что Терри как раз принялся разминать верхнюю часть бедер принца и мог случайно обнаружить, какой интерес вызвали его откровения у пациента. Во избежание возможных смущающих эксцессов Адам сменил тему на какую-то нейтральную, а потом и вовсе замолчал, расслабляясь под руками мастера и погружаясь в свои мысли.  
«Проверял, значит? Проверял на предмет чего? Или это просто забота сторожевого пса? Или… хотел что-то понять? Это как-то связано с тем полуночным «массажем»? Черт, Джарван, одни вопросы, сплошные загадки… Подари мне… хоть какую-то ясность, хоть в чем-то!»  
Остаток дня пролетел быстро и без неловкостей. Они вдвоем с Томми увлеченно зачитывали отчет Айзека, пришедший на внутреннюю почту принца, немного поспорили о том, с чего лучше продолжать расследование завтра и стоит ли кого-то еще привлекать, легко пообедали запеченными овощами и рыбой – памятуя о том, что скоро попадут на праздничный ужин Сутана. Так незаметно подошел вечер и время выбора нарядов на вечеринку, а вместе с тем, время приведения в исполнение коварного плана Леопарда по воспитанию провинившегося «волчонка», хотя, чем ближе они были к задуманному, тем больше Аль Намир сомневался, стоит ли ворошить вчерашнее после такого прекрасного дня. Но отступать было поздно.  
\- Итак, должен тебя просветить насчет некоторых особенностей приемов твоего дорогого якобы брата. Во-первых, как ты, наверняка, заметил, он любит роскошь. Ну, своего отца он вряд ли когда-нибудь перещеголяет, но нам с тобой хватит и этого, поверь.  
Томми понимающе хмыкнул, внимательно слушая и не скрывая любопытства, и Адам, вдохнув побольше воздуха, перешел к следующей части откровений.  
\- Во-вторых, уж не знаю, заметил ты это или нет, Сутан, он… в общем, он тоже предпочитает отнюдь не девушек… Да лаааадно, ты уже знаешь? Он что, подкатывал к тебе?! Ты знаешь, держи с ним ухо востро! Хотя, он вряд ли станет переходить мне дорогу, но… Эээ… в смысле, что… Ну, ты же считаешься моим гали, а значит… Ну, в общем, проехали.  
По горящим от жара щекам хотелось похлопать ладонями, а лучше приложить к ним холодное полотенце. Черт, как можно было такое ляпнуть?! Чуть не спалился перед Джарваном, у которого до сих пор одна бровь была изумленно приподнята, а в глазах плясали смешинки! Нужно было срочно брать себя в руки и менять тему! Срочно!  
\- В общем, на его вечеринках обычно бывают только парни, да, те, которые предпочитают… правильно, других парней. Ну, извини, тут ты попал, но я хочу напомнить, что идея насчет гали принадлежала именно тебе, так что…   
За разговором они, наконец, пересекли гостиную и кальянную и переступили порог гардеробной, в которой их торжественно приветствовали два внушительных чехла с костюмами. Итак, пора было начинать игру.  
\- А еще Сутан любит театр, представления, шоу и все в таком духе, поэтому все его вечеринки имеют четкую тематику, а иногда еще и сценарий. Насчет последнего на сегодня я пока ничего не слышал, а вот тема праздника нынче – «1000 и одна ночь».  
\- Спасибо, что не «Камасутра», - мрачно откликнулся Томми, недоверчиво сканируя взглядом тот чехол, что поменьше.  
\- О, я подам ему такую идею для следующего раза, - как можно более сладко улыбнулся принц, хитро прищуриваясь и берясь за свой чехол. – А на сегодня все просто: я буду Али-Бабой, а ты, соответственно, моим самым любимым наложником. Встретимся тут через десять минут, хабиби. Если понадобится помощь с костюмом – зови!  
Укрывшись за одной из нескольких имеющихся тут ширм для переодевания, Адамас выдохнул и закусил нижнюю губу, сдерживая хитрую улыбку. Ах, как хотелось выглянуть и посмотреть на реакцию «волчонка»! В том, что Томми скорее отрубит себе руку, чем появится на празднике в таком откровенном костюме: шелковые шаровары с прорезями, открытый торс с коротким кожаным топом и браслеты на руках и ногах – Адам не сомневался, хотя сам он готов был и голову сложить, лишь бы увидеть друга в таком одеянии. Но как чертенок выкрутится? Пойдет ли на открытое противостояние – особенно, после вчерашнего? Или применит какой-нибудь хитрый прием? Лишь бы не обиделся, не решил, что Леопард хочет его оскорбить… Ведь на самом деле Адам припас ему и второй костюм, просто об этом «волчонку» пока не обязательно знать.   
И все же, выходить из-за ширмы было немного боязно. Адамас почти машинально облачался в собственный шикарный костюм, расшитый золотом и стразами Сваровски, удивляясь подозрительной тишине за соседней ширмой, пока не услышал осторожное покашливание и преувеличенно спокойный голос Томми.  
\- Ну, ты как там, Леопард? Я готов… если, конечно… если ты действительно хочешь…  
Он что – реально надел ЭТО?! У принца даже сердцебиение участилось от одного только предположения, что он может увидеть Томми в костюме, специально сшитом для… соблазнения его высочайшей особы, черт! Облизнув враз пересохшие губы, Адам осторожно выглянул из-за ширмы и замер, боясь ослепнуть.   
То самое тело – «ни грамма лишнего, гибкое, выносливое…», которое принц не далее как вчера видел, как говорится, во всей красе, сейчас, прикрытое одним лишь шелком снизу, едва скрывающим силуэт стройных ног в многочисленных прорезях, и больше не скрывающим НИЧЕГО!.. Как вообще это можно выдержать? Короткий топ, закрывающий только верхнюю часть груди, массивные золотые браслеты на запястьях и лодыжках – о, Аллах, кто придумал эту чертову гаремную моду?!  
\- Ну, сам видишь, Леопард – этот костюмчик мне… совершенно НЕ КА-ТИТ! – Томми развел татуированными руками, от чего браслеты звякнули, выводя Аль Намира из созерцательного транса.  
\- Эээ… Нууу… А почему, собственно? По-моему… ничего так, в образе…  
\- Ты издеваешься сейчас, да?! Нет, ты не подумай, я не то чтобы отказываюсь, раз ты выбрал… да. Я, типа, привык доверять твоему вкусу, и все такое. НО! Во-первых, как тебе мои татуировки, мм? Отлично сочетаются с образом трепетного наложника, не правда ли? Нет, ты не смейся, ты только представь, какой фурор мы произведем с моим Фредди, да и кровавые брызги… Завтра желтая пресса просто захлебнется от восторга. Мне-то что… Я о тебе беспокоюсь. Далее – трусы!  
Тут Адама уже скрутил такой хохот, что даже от возбуждения не осталось и следа – ну, почти. То, что он сначала не приметил, а именно, выглядывающие из-под слишком низкого пояса шаровар простые серые труселя, выглядели до того инородно и комично, что смотреть на них без слез или смеха было просто выше его сил. А уж когда воодушевленный реакцией принца Томас начал демонстрировать, как эти «хуев…вернее, охуенные» шаровары сваливаются с него вместе с трусами при малейшей попытке нагнуться, Адаму чуть конец не пришел от смеха. И все-таки, расставаться с этим потрясающим видением, отпечатавшимся теперь навсегда в его памяти, принцу очень не хотелось. Отсмеявшись, он уговорил Томми попозировать ему в образе наложника, сделав около десятка кадров на свой айфон. Правда, «волчонок» несколько увлекся, и от его томных приглашающих взглядов и слишком открытых поз Леопарду вдруг стало жарко и совсем не до смеха. Вот тут как раз очень пригодился припасенный второй костюм.  
\- Ну ладно, признаюсь, я тебя развел с этим «наложником». На самом деле, я не готов всю вечеринку вместо веселья отгонять от тебя страждущих, поверь, там найдутся ценители даже твоих татуировок. Так что вот тебе нормальный костюм – будешь атаманом сорока разбойников. И давай быстрее, у меня тут возникла еще одна идейка.  
Когда Томми с явным облегчением скрылся за своей ширмой для смены образа, Адам срочно вызвал Бадира, приказав ему в течение пятнадцати минут найти алую тонирующую краску для волос. Образ красноволосого разбойника сложился в голове во время импровизированной фотосессии и должен был послужить компенсацией за розыгрыш – Адамас был уверен, что его креативный «волк» придет в восторг от этой идеи. И не ошибся. Во всяком случае, когда они, уже, наконец, полностью готовые для выезда на вечеринку, стояли рядом перед большим зеркалом, восхищение светилось не только в глазах принца – он мог в этом поклясться.  
Дорога до поместья Манта Рэй не заняла много времени и прошла довольно весело. Они обсуждали подарки, которые приготовили Сутану: большой неграненый дымчато-черный алмаз от принца и букет редких темно-пурпурных «магических» цветов Такка от Джарвана, а потом Томми узрел пафосное поместье «Блестящих» и чуть не довел Адамаса до истерики своими комментариями. А вскоре они уже вошли в парадную залу, украшенную коврами и шелковыми портьерами, под звуки лютней, флейт, бубнов и барабанов, где их с распростертыми объятьями встречал именинник, сегодня - в своей женской ипостаси, одетый в невообразимый костюм восточной танцовщицы, почти не скрывающий смуглое тело, разрисованное причудливыми узорами, нанесенными хной. И все бы было хорошо, даже жадное, почти осязаемое наощупь, внимание всех собравшихся к их парочке, а точнее, к новому гали будущего монарха – если бы не один-единственный гость, сидящий на подушках рядом с виновником торжества и просиявший счастливой улыбкой навстречу почетным гостям.  
\- О, черт… Принесла нелегкая. Кхм… Томми… Прости, но сейчас я буду вынужден познакомить тебя с… твоим предшественником. Саул Аль Мако, да, мой… бывший гали.  
Блондин, одетый почти в такой же костюм наложника, от которого посчастливилось отвертеться Томми час назад, только в нежно-голубых тонах и с оголенным торсом, прикрытым лишь длинным ожерельем, уже приближался к монаршей паре, а наследный принц боялся даже повернуть голову в сторону Джарвана, почти физически ощущая, как у того портится настроение.  
«Ну, Сутан! Я тебе это припомню!»

5-6  
Наверное, день сегодня такой – сплошные сюрпризы и неожиданности. Но если это только начало, то что же будет к концу вечера? Как там сказал Леопард: «Тема праздника нынче – «1000 и одна ночь»», да?   
\- Не, это все-таки чертова «Камасутра», не иначе!   
Нездоровая тенденция вести беседы с зеркалом тоже напрягала, не хуже интересных оговорок в речах «Лучезарного», вроде недавней про Сутана и вероятные посягательства на его, Джарвана, тельце. Офигеть же! Томми до сих пор переваривал странный факт якобы формальной ревности принца, которого взволновала даже возможность того, что Сутан может «перейти ему дорогу». А ничего, что Томми вообще-то натурал? И вообще, за кого Адам его принимает? Чей он, черт возьми, гали?   
\- Фаак! А тут ещё и это блядство… - «воображаемый друг» в зеркале хоть и согласился, но, в тоже время, с опаской покосился в противоположную сторону обширной гардеробной – вдруг принц услышит, надо бы потише. – Ну а как по-другому назвать?..  
Н-да, когда до Томми дошло, насколько креативный костюмчик ему достался, сначала даже растерялся – идиотские «дырявые» шаровары, которых он сроду не надевал, и совершенно извращенский лаковый «почти-лифчик» - мечта озабоченного садо-мазо. К этому великолепию прилагалась целая гора побрякушек на все конечности – для полноты образа. Вот этот самый образ и стоял перед глазами, отражаясь в надоевших за сегодня зеркалах.  
\- Или у меня склероз на нервной почве, или у чертового Али-бабы не было никаких наложников – мужик имел жену-красавицу… Та-ак, стало быть, я теперь и есть… она? Фак, Леопард, ты гонишь!  
Впрочем, по скромному томминому мнению, на красавицу он никак не тянул – Фреди, Дракула и сотоварищи на его тату никак не вписывались в предложенное амплуа, как и обилие растительности на лице и теле предполагаемой «подруги жизни» Али-бабы. Ха, и бельишко подкачало – точно не формат. Стоп, а это идея! Эх, была – не была!  
\- Ну, ты как там, Леопард? Я готов… если конечно… если ты действительно хочешь… - угу, готовься к страшному.  
Но нет, ошибочка вышла – в глазах Аль Намира Томми не увидел ни намека на то, что ему не нравится прикид его гали. Черт, да он чертовски доволен тем, что видит. Причем, сам «Али-баба» выглядел как минимум как султан – просто охрененно!  
\- Эээ… Нууу… А почему, собственно? По-моему… ничего так, в образе… - Адамас, сияя парчой и каменьями, обошел вокруг несчастного «наложника», одобрительно покачивая головой. Да он издевается, не иначе!  
Как бы Томми ни чувствовал себя виноватым за вчерашнее, но идти в таком костюмчике к Сутану страшно не хотел, только если не будет другого выхода, но пока ещё есть козыри в рукаве.  
\- …Нет, ты не смейся, ты только представь, какой фурор мы произведем с моим Фредди, да и кровавые брызги… Завтра желтая пресса просто захлебнется от восторга. Мне-то что… Я о тебе беспокоюсь. Далее – трусы!..  
Новоявленный Али-баба неприлично ржал, любуясь незатейливым бельишком своего «наложника», который был настолько рад реакции босса, что даже охотно согласился на фотосессию – такая «красота» пропадает! Главное, что эти фотошедевры кроме Леопарда никто не увидит, в отличие от костюма, блин.  
Но как выяснилось чуть позже, хитрый интриган изволил шутить, и Томми из наложника внезапно повысили до атамана четырех десятков виртуальных разбойников. Круто!  
\- Вот, совсем другое дело, правда же? – в этом костюме реализовались все возможные пожелания Томми: тоже черные, но нормального кроя штаны, закрытый верх, капюшон и даже повязка на лицо, мягкие сапоги и – самое главное! – четыре кинжала, которые хоть выглядели декоративными, но на самом деле были вполне пригодны для любого применения – хоть дыню покрошить, хоть прикрыть от всяких неожиданностей. Короче, наконец-то повезло!  
Но и тут сюрпризы от изобретательного Леопарда не закончились.  
\- Ты не шутишь? Ярко-красный? Офигеть же! Ты ещё спрашиваешь? Конечно, я хочу попробовать, без вариантов! – даже Бадир, раздобывший где-то все необходимое, весело улыбался, слушая восторги Джарвана по поводу своего будущего внешнего вида. Красная шевелюра, сдержанная черная одежда с отделкой в тон волосам и серебристо-серая сталь кинжалов – цвета Синхар, черт побери. А если учесть, что формат вечеринки предполагает макияж независимо от пола, то все вообще должно получиться обалденно.  
Так оно и вышло – в очередном зеркале отразилась шикарная пара, но Томми видел не сказочного Али-бабу и какого-то там разбойника, а настоящего Эмира и его верного Волка. Костюмы лишь подчеркнули реальное положение вещей, и от осознания правильности ощущения даже мурашки пробежали по коже.  
\- Ты затмишь именинника, хабиби, и все начнут петь тебе хвалебные оды и приносить дары. Как думаешь, мой блестящий братишка это переживет? – перо на тюрбане Аль Намира подрагивало при поворотах лимузина, сам же принц расслабленно развалился рядом с разбойным Джарваном и тщательно упакованным вазоном с драгоценным цветком – почти черная «летучая мышь» будет нынче радовать глаз маэстро.   
\- К нашему приходу твоему братишке успеют подарить все подарки, и наш скромный дар также должен его утешить. А мой разбойник, я надеюсь, избавит меня от излишнего внимания, ммм? Хотя… как бы тебя самого не украли, хабиби, уж больно хорош!  
\- Украсть не выйдет – я хорошо вооружен: четыре клинка, а ещё вот это внушительное ведро до поры до времени.   
\- Что ж ты, подарком будешь отбиваться? Не жалко? – Адам хитро прищурился, кивая на их «букет».  
\- Ну… только если очень припрет! К тому же есть вероятность, что Сутану пригодится лишь растительное сырье - для магических зелий, - а ещё я рассчитываю, что ты добьешь похитителей своим алмазным булыжником, так что у них нет шансов, правда?..

\- О, мой бог! Вот это я понимаю - ГИГАНТОМАНИЯ! Офигеть… - так случилось, что новоиспеченный родственник главы Морских Дьяволов ныне в первый раз имел счастье своими глазами видеть новую резиденцию клана. Старая была вполне нормальным поместьем, традиционно выдержанным в нимрийском стиле и насчитывала не более трех этажей. Поэтому сейчас Томми буквально ловил челюсть ещё на подъезде – огромное пафосное здание располагалось на искусственном острове и освещалось прожекторами буквально со всех сторон. И хотя такая глобальная идея явно не нова – в соседних Эмиратах и не такое встретишь! – но размах очень впечатлял. Принц понимающе хмыкнул.  
\- Неоригинально, конечно, но кто запретит Джамилю, если ему ОЧЕНЬ хочется свой личный «Атлантис», хотя «Ража Нудар Палас» по внутренней роскоши превосходит все известные аналоги. А ещё очень удобно – весь клан обязан жить тут пять дней в неделю, представляешь?  
\- Ага, вроде компактный у меня «дядюшка», но кое-где амбиции у него выше облаков. Компенсация, так сказать… Эй, что ты на меня так смотришь – я его намного выше и… больше… там, где надо, больше! – а пакостный принц всё хихикал, поглядывая свысока. – И вообще, размер не имеет значения, да!..  
Они успели постебаться над психологической подоплекой, побудившей главу Морских Дьяволов соорудить себе спальню почти в аквариуме, кишащем различными морскими тварями, а вот до особенностей сегодняшнего шоу-пати дело так и не дошло – слишком быстро оказались в центре этого самого шоу.  
Просторный многоярусный зал был стильно и дорого оформлен – вполне в духе той самой «Тысячи и одной ночи». И своя Шахерезада имелась, только в более продвинутом варианте – в отличие от сказочной бедной девушки местная царица, облаченная в облегающий черно-золотой довольно нескромный костюм, имела два дополнительных комплекта рук, что намекало либо на божественный статус, либо на направленные мутации. Ошеломленный Томми искал глазами именинника, но потом до него дошло, что шикарная золотая корона и длинная коса венчают голову сегодняшнего виновника торжества, а представленный образ – та самая Ража, о которой говорил Леопард, и постоянно судачили местные сплетники. Супер!  
Ража двинулась к ним, явно желая сграбастать всеми своими длиннющими конечностями. Её многочисленная свита заметно оживилась – как же, его высочество явились, причем без протокольных условностей и налегке. Томми буквально всем телом чувствовал десятки рентгеновских взглядов разной степени доброжелательности, но с обязательной солидной долей любопытства, благо вечеринка была заявлена как очень демократичная по нравам, хотя и для узкого круга избранных.  
Самому Джарвану этот «узкий круг» показался слишком широким, а последовавшее заявление Адамаса окончательно убедило в этом.  
\- О, черт… Принесла нелегкая. Кхм… Томми… Прости, но сейчас я буду вынужден познакомить тебя с… твоим предшественником. Саул Аль Мако*, да, мой… бывший гали.  
\- Бывший?.. Где? Черт… - если шипеть себе под нос, то вряд ли дождешься ответа, впрочем, скоро стало ясно, что призывно улыбающееся чудо в голубой «униформе» наложника и есть былая пассия Аль Намира. Наверное, со стороны показалось, что нынешний гали завис, заценяя предыдущего. Впрочем, почти так оно и было, только с поправкой, что на самом деле Джарвана-гали не интересовали прелести голубоглазого Саула (рост, вес и конституция у них были примерно одинаковы), а вот проблемы своего дальнейшего поведения просто выносили мозг. Именно бывший знает те интимные привычки Леопарда, о которых - к сожалению или к счастью? - Томми не имеет понятия. Кроме того, откуда-то возникла уверенность, что этот «акуленыш» при малейшей оплошности поймет истинный характер отношений между принцем и его нынешним «гали», стоит только позволить ему подобраться поближе. Черт бы его побрал!  
Но долго раздумывать не пришлось – налетел ураган «Ража», который закрутил и их самих вместе с надлежащим образом врученными подарками, и всех находящихся вокруг зрителей. Оставалось лишь улыбаться и принимать комплименты.  
\- О, мой дорогой друг и любимый братишка! Спасибо, что пришли, я вам безумно рада!.. Ах, какие чудесные парные костюмы – «Султан и его телохранитель», нет?.. О, «Али-баба и его разбойник»? Оригинально, но мне очень нравится!.. Адамас, ты меня безбожно балуешь – воистину царский подарок! Я закажу с ним супер-перстень… нет, колье!.. Боже, какая прелесть! «Летучая мышь», вы только посмотрите!.. Мой вахии Аль Ашраф знает толк в черных лилиях, да? Я от них в восторге, и в них столько пользы! Признавайся, Джарри, ты сам магичишь помаленьку? Кстати, выглядишь просто превосходно – этот цвет тебе безумно идет! Правда, Саули?  
«Любимый экс-наложник султана» назвал цвет томминой челки огненно-смелым, а сам при этом поедал глазами Адамаса. Ну уж нет, дорогой, твой поезд ушел! Пора показать, кто тут гали, а кто просто бледное украшение подушек.  
Возможно, Адамас не ожидал от своего друга детства такой прыти, но Томми решил не морочить себе голову излишними сомнениями – не он виноват в этой идиотской ситуации, но не позволит какому-то смазливому пареньку разрушить все их планы. НИ-ЗА-ЧТО! Поэтому упреждающе сверкнув глазами в сторону соперника (бля, да какой он к чертям соперник!), Джарван, хищно улыбаясь, обнял своего Леопарда за талию и как бы невзначай склонил голову ему на плечо, аккуратно поглаживая рукоятки кинжалов на поясе и внимая болтовне Ражи. Адам замолк чуть ли не на полуслове и попытался заглянуть под черный разбойничий капюшон, но Томми облегчать ему задачу не собирался, зная, что это только начало.  
Дальше – больше. За Томми водилась такая особенность – стоит только сконцентрироваться на единственной цели, все остальное становилось неважным, лишь бы цель была по-настоящему в приоритете. Стало глубоко плевать, что подумает о нем самом вся эта разряженная толпа, состоящая преимущественно из раскрепощенных молодых людей и немногочисленных девушек-иностранок, не страдавших предрассудками. Главное сейчас - не давать возможности рыскающему вокруг них «акуленку» приблизиться к Леопарду. Пока Джарвану это удавалось – принц всегда был не дальше пары шагов, а остальным собеседникам Адамаса приходилось мириться с ненавязчивым присутствием гали, который почти не принимал участия в беседе, зато успевал оценивать взглядом каждого в отдельности и всю оперативную обстановку в целом.   
Аль Намир быстро оставил попытки вывести внезапно сбрендившего друга на откровенность – кругом было слишком много глаз и ушей, - а Томми время от времени давал ему ещё больше поводов для сомнений в своем здравом уме. Спохватываясь, что ведет себя как чрезмерно усердный телохранитель, Джарван бросался в другую крайность – мило улыбался, хлопал ресницами, восхищался мастерством музыкантов и убранством зала, весело шутил с постоянно кружащей вокруг них Ражей. И все это придерживая принца за локоток или легонько касаясь его плечом, а то и вовсе по-свойски усаживаясь рядом с ним на диванчик и угощая сладостями. Возможно, это полный бред, но откуда было несчастному «волку» знать, как ведут себя эти чертовы гали, когда рядом предмет их страсти?! Вот и приходилось действовать по наитию. В результате получалась воинственная и чертовски ревнивая женушка-атаманша, не сводящая глаз со своего благоверного. А плевать! Главное, результат – голубоглазому «наложнику» пришлось искать утешение в другом месте.

Несмотря на строгий обет самому себе – никакого алкоголя! – «разбойник-Джарван», как его тут все величали, вошел в раж настолько, что чувствовал странное легкое опьянение, хотя пил только яблочный сок. В отличие от принца, который не упускал практически ни одного подноса с алкогольными напитками. И пусть это было всего лишь вино, скорость поражала, наводила на мысли и заставляла принимать меры.  
\- Эй-эй, Адам, давай-ка лучше съешь вот эту фиговину… да, а бокал я подержу, ага… Что я делаю? Не понял?.. Все нормально, только… дай я вытру… вот, на щеке… Окей! Слушай, а кто это на нас пялится вон, за той колонной? Бля, глаза сломает скоро… - самое странное, что, похоже, роль ревнивого и заботливого гали получалась все лучше и естественнее. А та легкость, с которой Томми сам сознательно пошел на публичные полуобъятья, прикосновения, улыбки и многозначительные взгляды хоть и немного пугала, но в то же время веселила. Чего не скажешь об Адамасе – тот постепенно мрачнел, стал совсем задумчивым и каким-то нервным.   
«Может, зря я так вцепился, не даю высочеству расслабиться, потусить с друзьями…. и не только?» - неожиданная мысль неприятно кольнула, вмиг понижая настроение до еле терпимого. «Черт, ни хрена я не понимаю, то за фигня творится?»  
Неизвестно до чего бы ещё додумался Томми, тем не менее, продолжая отираться около принца и выслушивая его порой довольно острые замечания и ремарки в адрес присутствующих гостей, если бы не начал разворачиваться неожиданный для них обоих сценарий – тот самый, про который они оба не удосужились узнать заранее.  
\- Господа, и, конечно же, милые дамы! – на сцене, ранее скрытой драпировками в глубине огромного помещения, появилось ярко раскрашенное создание в перьях, пол которого Томми сходу определить не смог, вероятно, изображавшее птицу Феникс. - Через несколько минут мы начинаем «тысяча и одно» сказочное поздравление для нашей великолепной Ражи! Прошу передать нашим райским птичкам-помощникам карточки с вашими заявками на участие! И поторопитесь, дорогие, не томите ожиданием нашу царицу ночи! – судя по тому, как оживленно загомонили вокруг, народ этого момента явно ждал. Гости ринулись к нескольким девушкам и юношам, «райским птичкам», выстраиваясь в очередь.  
\- Адам, ты что-нибудь понимаешь, ммм? – Томми забрал из рук принца очередной полупустой стакан и заставил обратить на себя внимание.  
\- Ох, Волчонок, кажется, мы влипли… вернее, я влип – знал же, будет подобная хрень!.. – «Али-баба» так разволновался, что даже сдвинул свой тюрбан на бок, пытаясь почесать макушку.  
\- А точнее? Во что влипли-то? – все, пить нельзя обоим! Лихорадочно блестящие глаза Адамаса и закушенная губа отчего-то торкнули так, что реально захотелось просто обнять друга и дать ему расслабиться – так, как он сам захочет. Ага, самое время, блин!  
\- Если бы я знал! Хотя… всегда можно отморозиться, да… - полубезумная улыбка немного пугала, отчего Томми решительно встряхнул паникера-принца за плечи, но, учитывая их разницу в росте, получилось скорее, будто он действительно полез обниматься.  
\- Голубочки мои! Я вас нашла! – откуда-то рядом снова возникла Ража , которую, в отличие от все ещё пребывающего в своем мире Адама, можно спросить в лоб.  
\- Э-э, прекрасная наша, а не могла бы ты просветить неразумных нас… что за хрень тут готовится, а? А то мое высочество не в курсе, как и я, грешный, - Ража внимательно посмотрела на растерянно улыбающегося и поддакивающего Адамаса, что-то быстро прошептала ему на ушко, заставив вернуться на землю, и, наконец, соизволила объясниться.  
\- О, зайчики мои, сейчас тут начнется экспромт-концерт в мою честь – кто споет, кто станцует, кто сказку расскажет или покажет фокус какой. Представляете, пока никто не отказался участвовать, если сами не могут – с собой артистов привезли. Правда, здорово, да?  
\- О, да… Просто охренительно, детка! – голос и взгляд Адама сочился иронией, и Томми его поддерживал. – А по-человечески нельзя было предупредить, мм?  
\- Ой, да брось ты! В приглашении все было – сама загадку придумывала. А ты и не читал, поди? Ладно, котики, не скучайте, и жду вас на сцене. Хм… братишка, за нашего «лучезарного» отвечаешь, окей? – и «божественная шестирукая» унеслась к новым жертвам.  
\- Ну и что делать-то будем, хабиби? – молча наблюдать за работой мысли подвыпившего высочества не хватало терпения.  
\- Ну спою ему "happy birthday to you", с меня не убудет... – наконец выдал «чудо-султан». Не, так не пойдет. Пропадать так вместе!  
\- А я? Я тоже помочь могу, мне же тоже надо поздравлять!..  
\- Что, неужели станцуешь? – о, язва проснулась!  
\- Не дождешься, на гитаре сыграю... э-э... только, может, что-то нормальное выберешь?  
\- Какое – «нормальное»? Мы же даже порепетировать не сможем, и вообще… Хотя какая теперь разница!  
\- Так, не дрейфь! Ты, главное, пой, а я подхвачу!  
\- Да лааадно, - Адам резко развернулся и неожиданно взял Томми за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза. – Что, ты серьезно? Сможешь?..  
Черт, да после таких провокаций невозможно отказаться! Так и захотелось заорать: «Мне НЕ слабо, Леопард, с тобой тем более!»  
\- Нормальное – смогу. Валяй, заказывай музыку!.. – ну не может же Адамас выбрать какую-нибудь редкостную хрень или слишком мудреную вещь – сам же тоже любитель.  
\- Ну раз так… - Адамас поднял глаза к потолку, на котором плескались огни светомузыки, словно те ему могли подсказать, что выбрать. - "Is This Love" Боба Марли знаешь? Она несложная, да и здешние музыканты её смогут подхватить, если что...  
\- Знаю. Пойдем записываться в очередь и разбираться с музыкантами, да?

Это решение было, наверное, самой большой авантюрой в жизни Томаса Аль Джауна, ну или, по крайней мере, следующей после предложения стать гали Леопарда. Чужой инструмент, давно не тренированные пальцы, всего лишь пару раз наигранная песня и целая толпа малознакомых людей вокруг. Но с другой стороны, сейчас в крови бурлил такой адреналин и драйв, что все остальное меркло и уступало дорогу, особенно, стоило только взглянуть на решительного и словно загоревшегося этой идеей Аль Намира, считавшего, что номер «семь», под которым должна пройти их сказка, просто обязан оказаться счастливым. А сам Томми жутко паниковал ровно до того момента, пока не начались поздравления, а потом словно замерз, как и застывший рядом Адам. Народ изгалялся как мог: было все, начиная с группового гаремного танца (ага, с прекрасным Саулом в главной роли!), заканчивая бодиартом на практически голых моделях обоего пола. Ража бурно выражала восторг, благодарила каждого «сказочника» и постоянно кидала заинтересованные взгляды в их с Адамасом сторону. После шестой «сказки» – аттракциона с распиливанием девушки приглашенным фокусником, сорвавшим заслуженные аплодисменты, - сердце Томми ухнуло куда-то вниз, а в голове зашумело – страшно!  
\- Ну, что, наш выход, хабиби. Ты ведь тоже этого хотел? – откуда у Леопарда такая потрясающая способность собираться и внушать уверенность? Наверное, врожденное, как и дар вести за собой даже в глупостях и авантюрах. Раздумывать нечего, нужно просто выйти вслед за сияющим высочеством, нахально улыбнуться, откинув вечно мешающуюся красную челку, и сесть у ног обнявшего микрофон Леопарда – что может быть проще? Сквозь мешанину посторонних вздохов, удивленного шепота и чужого предвкушения, так здорово услышать родной голос, чуть-чуть хрипловатый от сдерживаемого волнения.  
\- … Наша сказка не нова, но она про любовь. Вернее, про её предвкушение, ожидание и не умирающую надежду. Пусть моему дорогому другу, прекрасной Раже и сногсшибательному Сутану повезет встретить свою любовь, как и всем присутствующим в зале…  
И оказалось совсем не трудно начать по взгляду, и так легко идти, играть, даже петь, не голосом – гитарой, как будто только этим и занимались все прошедшие годы…

I wanna love you and treat you right;  
I wanna love you every day and every night.  
We'll be together with a roof right over our heads;  
We'll share the shelter of my single bed;  
We'll share the same room, yeah!..

Томми не слышал того, что играл – только чувствовал пальцами и всем нутром. Зато голос Адамаса без особых усилий заполнил собою всё, всё абсолютно…

Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
I wanna know - wanna know - wanna know now!  
I got to know - got to know - got to know now!

О, да, всем понятно – сейчас ВСЕ любят Леопарда… его Леопарда…

I'm willing and able,  
So I throw my cards on your table!

Карты упали, песня смолкла. Мгновение тишины, а дальше… Это было похоже на шквал – волна восторга из зала, вопли «браво, наш Леопард!», «Это любовь, точно!», аплодисменты и ошалевшая от радости Ража, расцеловавшая всех, кто попался ей под руки. Зато сам главный «сказочник» легко поклонился публике и оглянулся на Томми, все ещё обнимавшего гитару. Рывок, и Томми потащили куда-то за сцену – еле успел гитару передать. Леопард несся, словно за ним черти гнались, и волок за собой обалдевшего гали - только успевай ноги переставлять. И вдруг резко остановился, заставляя Томми буквально впечататься в него.   
\- Ох… Адам? Что?..  
\- Ты не понимаешь?.. Ты, черт возьми, понимаешь, ЧТО со мной делаешь, а? К черту! Тоомми-и!..

5-7  
Черт бы побрал Сутана с его днем рождения, манией величия, мега-вечеринками и гениальными идеями! Нет, конечно, Адамас любил своего друга и совсем не хотел лишать его заслуженных развлечений в такой особенный день, но за что ему-то ЭТО ВСЕ?! За какие такие грехи он, наследный принц и будущий господин всех этих обормотов из высшего света, должен изображать то, чего ему хочется больше всего на свете, но на что он не имеет права? Притворяться влюбленным, счастливым и ЛЮБИМЫМ – перед всеми этими людьми, многие из которых ранее уже удостаивались «высочайшего внимания» разной степени на подобных вечеринках, и прекрасно знают, как в действительности выглядит их царственный Леопард, «загнавший свою добычу» и получивший желаемое.   
Да, лояльность правящего клана Беш-Нимры простиралась действительно очень далеко, но все же, уважая традиции и верования большинства граждан, то, о чем все знали и говорили, особо не скрываясь, старались не афишировать совсем уж открыто, как в некоторых прогрессивных европейских государствах. Проще говоря, в стране не было легальных гей-клубов и борделей, предлагающих богатым господам услужливых мальчиков. Зато у страны был «Ража Нудар Палас», в котором несколько раз в год устраивались самые что ни на есть нетрадиционные вечеринки для знати, разделяющей пристрастия будущего монарха и его лучшего друга из клана Морских Дьяволов. С самого начала на этих веселых сборищах действовало несколько негласных правил, таких как равенство, отсутствие чинов и регалий и право свободного выбора. Возможность пообщаться с наследным принцем в неформальной обстановке, а если повезет, залезть к нему в постель и произвести на него неизгладимое впечатление, делала эти вечеринки чрезвычайно популярными, настолько, что иногда на них пытались пролезть совершенно «традиционные» молодые люди, в надежде подсунуть подвыпившему Леопарду свои прошения или государственные проекты. Поэтому списком гостей занимался лично Сутан, проверяя всех новичков одному ему известными методами. Обычно Адамасу хватало поручительств друга, и он не боялся слегка раскрепоститься среди всех этих «тщательно отобранных» молодых парней, позволяя себе иногда выпить, потанцевать или пофлиртовать с кем-нибудь особо симпатичным. Именно здесь он познакомился с Саули – сразу после возвращения из Лондона. В принципе, здесь он с ним и расстался месяц назад, не удержавшись от слишком очевидной интрижки с каким-то смазливым представителем клана «Жеребцов», вполне оправдавшим свою фамилию. И вот сейчас он пришел на вечеринку со своим якобы официальным любовником, встретился со своим бывшим, который, по слухам, до сих пор жалеет о разрыве, и – раздери их всех дьявол, если он знает, как себя вести!  
\- О, мой принц, выглядишь сегодня просто СНОГ-СШИ-БА-ТЕЛЬ-НО! Как и всегда, впрочем… - Адам тщетно пытался вспомнить имя этого симпатичного льстеца с густо накрашенными глазами, чтобы как-то ответить на комплимент, но не успел ни того, ни другого.  
\- Спасибо… эээ… О, прости. Что ты говоришь, Джарван? Куда пойти - на диван? Да, конечно, как скажешь…  
Джарван. Адам мог представить тысячи вариантов, как Томми будет вести себя на этом, мягко говоря, странном для него сборище, являясь объектом повышенного внимания и зависти, да еще в присутствии якобы соперника. Вообще, даже соперников – во множественном числе, но об этом ему лучше не знать. Но никакая фантазия и логика не могла подготовить Леопарда к тому, что его «волчонок» просто напросто станет играть свою роль, причем с таким усердием, что сможет убедить даже Саули. Томми не просто изображал его гали, он практически стал им – потому что ТАК вжиться в роль без какой-либо подготовки мог либо отличный актер, либо профессиональный авантюрист, а наследник Синхар, при всем уважении к нему Адамаса, не тянул ни на того, ни на другого. Но что он вытворял сейчас – на этой чертовой вечеринке! Аллах свидетель, Адам еще не помнил ни у кого из этих окруживших его баловней судьбы настолько изумленных и опасливых взглядов. Они напоминали мышей, нашедших целую сырную головку – под лапой у свирепого кота: «око жаждет, но зуб неймет», кажется, так говорит народная мудрость? Честное слово, щуплый невысокий новый гали принца умудрился менее чем за час так ясно дать понять, кому теперь принадлежит ВСЕ внимание Леопарда, что бывшие собутыльники – наследники уважаемых знатных семей – боялись даже подойти к царственному гостю, не то чтобы предложить ему что-нибудь… расслабляющее. Томми был достоин восхищения, даже несмотря на то, что его вариант гали очень смахивал на гибрид ревнивого и влюбленного по уши законного супруга с личным телохранителем. Адам нет-нет да ловил себя на мысли о том, что… если бы они взаправду были парой… в общем, именно таким супругом и был бы его «волчонок» - ревниво охраняющим «свою территорию» и не забывающим «метить» ее при каждом удобном случае: слишком интимными улыбками, собственническими прикосновениями, тесными объятьями и постоянным контролем. Адам готов был аплодировать Джарвану, если бы… Если бы не влипал в этот спектакль все больше и больше с каждой минутой.  
\- Эй, эй, дорогой, притормози, ты же не хочешь напиться слишком сильно на самом деле, ммм? – Томми осторожно забрал из руки Леопарда очередной бокал с вином, улыбаясь при этом так многозначительно, что все присутствующие в непосредственной близости от них мгновенно поняли, на что он намекает, обменявшись завистливыми взглядами.  
«Хочу ли я? Да, черт возьми, я хочу напиться! Потому что если ты еще раз прижмешься ко мне ТАК или прикоснешься к моей щеке, я… я просто не ручаюсь за себя, Джарван, во всяком случае, не на трезвую голову!»  
И он покорно кивал, очаровательно улыбался, глядя в бедовые глаза цвета корицы, и хватал следующий бокал с проплывающего мимо подноса, надеясь успеть отпить побольше, пока его личный «Цербер» не спохватился. Вино не приносило облегчения, но притупляло всякие вообще чувства, помогая пережить этот вечер. Так было до тех пор, пока не выяснилось, что они с Томми единственные среди приглашенных, кто не удосужился заранее разузнать про сценарий.  
\- О, зайчики мои, сейчас тут начнется экспромт-концерт в мою честь – кто споет, кто танцует, кто сказку расскажет или фокус какой. Представляете, пока никто не отказался участвовать, если сами не могут – с собой артистов привезли. Правда, здорово, да?  
Прекрасная Ража прощебетала их приговор, лучась от радости и предвкушения, а Адамас никак не мог отвлечься от того, что именинник – или именинница – прошептала ему на ухо пару минут назад: «Милый, ты выглядишь так, словно трахнешь его прямо здесь и сейчас. Не то чтобы я отказываюсь от ТАКОГО зрелища в качестве подарка, но… все же лучше уединитесь в одной из гостевых спален, окей? Тем более что, поверь мне, он вряд ли будет против…»  
\- Ну и что делать-то будем, хабиби? – чуть хриплый голос «волчонка» вывел принца из тяжких раздумий о несправедливости бытия.   
Честно говоря, к этому моменту Адаму было уже совершенно все равно, какое впечатление они произведут – или не произведут – на собравшихся тут гостей. Тем более что придумывать спонтанно какое-то фееричное шоу у него не было никаких сил, особенно моральных. А вот мысли о прекрасных уютных гостевых спальнях «Ража Нудар Паласа» грозили превратиться в навязчивую идею… Но тут кое у кого из их царственной парочки проснулось упрямство. То ли Томми действительно хотел выступить и показать себя, или их обоих, во всей красе, то ли просто не желал выглядеть неудачником в глазах остальных, а может, в его планы входило встряхнуть загрустившего Леопарда – черт его знает, но он вцепился в своего принца, как волк в добычу. Адам даже слегка протрезвел, пока они спорили и решали, на что способны безо всякой подготовки. И Джарван в очередной раз доказал, что они вдвоем – даже если отбросить все несбыточные мечты одного слишком влюбленного принца-регента – способны ох как на многое!   
\- Если ты споешь, я тебе подыграю – на гитаре! Валяй, заказывай музыку!.. Что ты хочешь?  
Адамас вглядывался в это до боли родное лицо, такое красивое, раскрасневшееся в пылу спора, с вызывающе блестящими глазами, кажущимися еще больше и прекраснее из-за черной подводки, и понимал, что он хочет - действительно хочет – только одного:  
«Я хочу любить тебя. Я хочу просыпаться с тобой в одной постели каждое утро, делить с тобой свой хлеб. Я хочу любить тебя… черт…»  
\- «Is This Love» Боба Марли – знаешь? Она несложная, да и здешние музыканты её смогут подхватить, если что...

Раз за разом с этим человеком Адам совершал ошибки. Шаг за шагом он загонял себя в ловушку, которую никто не расставлял, но она не становилась от этого менее опасной. Он видел все свои действия, словно со стороны, и ужасался их очевидной глупости и прозрачности – но он просто не мог по-другому. Как будто кто-то брал его за руку и вел по этому пути, у которого не было развилок, обходных тропинок, возможностей к отступлению. Глядя в преданные честные карие глаза своего «волчонка», Адамас шел ему навстречу, не оглядываясь назад, не сожалея, стараясь не думать о том, к чему это приведет его, их. Он каждый раз ждал, что Томми остановит его. Высмеет, напомнит, что все это только игра, строго выговорит ему, что не стоит зарываться. Иногда Адаму даже нужно было это – легкая отрезвляющая пощечина, пока он не завел их обоих слишком далеко. Но Джарван принимал все, что исходило от его принца, с абсолютным доверием и согласием, безоговорочно следуя за своим Леопардом в любую авантюру с преданностью сторожевого пса, что делало все глупости, которые позволял себе принц, еще глупее, безрассуднее и непростительнее. Это превращалось в замкнутый круг: Адам, закрыв глаза и затаив дыхание, делал очередной шаг на сближение, словно осторожно ступал на край оползня, не зная, устоит или рухнет в пропасть, а Томми – доверчиво глядя ему в глаза – шагал следом, готовый и на большее, если его принц потребует это. Чем это было? Инстинктом, впитанным с молоком матери, родовой памятью, извечной преданностью Волков Леопардам? Или… или все-таки, эта песня о них двоих – о двух парнях, увязающих друг в друге все больше, и вовсе не потому что «долг, клан, секретные разоблачения»? Самый главный вопрос…

\- Я хочу любить и оберегать тебя  
Каждый день и каждую ночь…  
Это любовь? То, что я чувствую?  
Я хочу знать прямо сейчас!..

Если бы он знал, что, исполняя эту любимую всеми песню, сможет смотреть только на одного единственного человека в этом зале. Если бы он знал раньше, что при таком раскладе песня прозвучит как признание в любви и больше никак иначе! Томми смотрел на свои пальцы, сжимающие гриф гитары и покачивал головой в ритм, но Адамас был уверен, что он слышит каждое его слово – слышит и чувствует, что песня поется для него одного.

\- У меня есть и возможность и желание  
Так что я брошу перед тобой свои карты.  
Теперь я знаю – это любовь!

Зал взорвался аплодисментами и восторженными выкриками, но принц все еще не сводил глаз со своего добровольного гитариста, и когда Томми поднял голову и очарованно-восхищенно улыбнулся в ответ, Адам больше не смог ждать ни одной минуты.  
Возможно, во всем было виновато проклятое вино, с которым он сегодня явно переборщил. Именно оно вело его сейчас по бесконечным коридорам в поисках этих обещанных райских гостевых спален и заставляло тащить за собой на буксире ничего не понимающего Томми. Или понимающего? Эта мысль так поразила Леопарда, что он чуть не споткнулся – резко затормозил, развернулся и поймал в объятье не рассчитавшего скорость Джарвана, тут же припечатывая его к стене.  
\- Ох… Адам? Что?..  
«Что?! Ты действительно спрашиваешь? Ты – не знаешь?»  
Они оказались слишком близко, ближе, чем когда-либо, если не считать далеких детских драк. Адам видел взволнованные темные глаза в обрамлении длинных густых ресниц, естественный румянец на узких скулах, приоткрытый рот – его тело прижималось к телу Джарвана так тесно, что скоро станет невозможно скрыть его самые сокровенные желания. А надо ли скрывать?  
\- Ты понимаешь?.. Ты, черт возьми, понимаешь, ЧТО со мной делаешь, а?   
Он шептал это, уже практически касаясь пухлых губ своими губами, властно, но бережно придерживая Томми за подбородок, оставляя ему шанс оттолкнуть, вырваться… И когда Томми не оттолкнул…  
\- К черту… Томмииии…  
Адам так долго ждал этого момента, так сильно хотел сделать это, что в первые мгновения совершенно потерял связь с реальностью. Это чуть позже, когда от адреналина и желания перестанет закладывать уши, он поймет, что не просто целует – скорее, терзает губы Томми, прижимается с болезненной настойчивостью, старается проникнуть языком как можно глубже, как будто хочет выпить «волчонка» досуха, забрать у него весь кислород. Зарывшись пальцами в волосы на затылке Джарвана, принц почти лишил его возможности двигать головой, но при желании Томми смог бы найти способ остановить зарвавшегося Леопарда. Если бы хотел. Но он не останавливал, не сопротивлялся, даже руки целомудренно положил на плечи своего «насильника». Правда, и на поцелуй он не отвечал – как будто просто выжидал, когда Леопард опомнится и перестанет пытаться сожрать его заживо. И, пожалуй, именно это послужило для Адама тем самым «холодным душем».   
Томми не отвечал. Он просто терпел. Принимая от своего принца ВСЕ, он принял и это, но хотел ли? Вряд ли…  
\- П-прости…  
Адам не узнал своего голоса, а посмотреть в глаза другу просто не смог. Заставив себя отлепиться от такого покорного горячего тела, принц развернулся и почти бегом рванул по коридору обратно в зал – туда, где по-прежнему гремела музыка и звучал веселый смех.   
Он все испортил.

\- Эй, милый, кто за тобой гонится? Принц мой!.. Черт… Адам, стой, тебе говорят!  
Слава всем существующим и несуществующим богам – Ража единственная, кого Аль Намир смог бы сейчас вынести. Для того чтобы попытаться связно объяснить причину своего шального вида, понадобилось залпом осушить бокал с чем-то явно покрепче вина, зато потом сбивчивые объяснения и пьяные причитания полились из принца сплошным потоком.  
\- Вау-вау, полегче, родной, иначе я подумаю, что ты его изнасиловал. ЧТО?! Ты его – что? А, поцеловал? В смысле… только поцеловал? И из-за этого вся истерика? Ох, боже мой, Адамас, ты иногда… Да-да, я слушаю. Действительно, просто УЖАС! Кстати, где он сейчас? Твой гали, кто же еще!  
Неизвестно, что подействовало лучше: возможность выговориться хоть кому-то, явный талант профессионального психоаналитика, открывшийся вдруг в Сутане, или внезапно нашедшийся Томми, который крепко взял ладони принца в свои и тихим спокойным голосом предложил: «Поехали домой, а?» - но Леопард затих, покорно дал отвести себя в туалет и умыть ледяной водой, а потом так же без споров вышел через заднюю дверь в сопровождении одного лишь Джарвана и погрузил себя в лимузин. В дороге Адам успешно притворялся спящим и продумывал извинительную речь. Он не знал, нужна ли она Томми – он вообще отказывался представлять, что «волчонок» думает обо всем этом теперь – но ему самому она точно была нужна, потому что свалять дурака каждый может, а вот сохранить после этого дружбу… Для этого надо было постараться как следует.  
Тем более что неловкость между ними все-таки осталась, как ни старался Джарван ее сгладить, пытаясь вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало. «Волчонок» быстро улизнул в душ, а Адам, особо не раздумывая, разделся и нырнул в бассейн, малодушно желая себе утонуть и больше никому не доставлять проблем. В результате, они с Томми встретились в спальне одинаково мокрые и пришибленные, и Леопард понял, что тянуть дольше просто нельзя.  
\- Послушай. Прости меня.  
\- Эй, да ладно тебе…  
\- Нет, выслушай. Прости. Я… не должен был. Я поступил как скотина – напился и… И вообще.  
\- Блин, Адам!  
\- Нет. Я виноват. Я не имел права принуждать тебя и…  
\- Ты не…  
\- Прости. Я просто съехал с катушек. Больше этого не повторится, я обещаю.  
Самым трудным оказалось даже не произносить эти слова вслух, и не пресекать все попытки Томми перебивать себя, а договорить до конца, давая обещание, которое будет невероятно сложно выполнить – практически невозможно. И только произнеся все заготовленные фразы, и развернувшись, чтобы выйти из спальни и отправиться в кальянную – пьяницам и насильникам там самое место – Адам понял, что ни разу после поцелуя не посмотрел «волчонку» в глаза.   
«Я так виноват… Прости меня, прости, слышишь?»

5-8  
Не спалось. В тишине спальни собственное дыхание казалось чересчур громким, мешало прислушиваться, гадая, что же происходит в соседних комнатах. Тихо, чертовски тихо и пусто без НЕГО. Разве теперь заснешь?  
Хотя странно было бы спокойно дрыхнуть после всего. Нереально, по крайней мере, для Томми. И сегодня никакой анестезии в виде приличных доз алкоголя в его крови нет. В отличие от принца.   
Адам… Черт! Ну почему невозможно забыть, не думать, не касаться дрожащими пальцами до сих пор горящих губ, не облизывать их, вспоминая, каков на вкус поцелуй Леопарда? Почему мысли и чувства бродят по кругу, снова и снова возвращаясь к эпичному моменту в полутемном коридоре дворца Аль Нударов?  
Тогда, как и сейчас, время остановилось, замерло, заставляя и Томми застыть пришибленным одиноким истуканом. Нежданный поцелуй вызвал такой ураган эмоций и неведомых ранее ощущений, что бедный мозг, а следом и весь организм, завис от перегрузки.  
Все, что Томми знал о поцелуях (а опыт имелся, и немалый!), оказалось бесполезным и каким-то дилетантским. Ни что не могло подготовить несчастного гали к нахлынувшим ощущениям – он просто утонул в них и в Адаме. Запах, вкус и - что скрывать? – напор страсти Леопарда буквально вывернули наизнанку, заставили в шоке понять, что он, Томми, оказывается, многого не знает не только о своем друге и об этой части его жизни, но и о себе самом.   
Черт возьми, и что теперь? Что и как сказать расстроенному принцу, и захочет ли он выслушать ответные заверения и аргументы? А ведь Томми уже пытался прервать поток самообличающих извинений друга. Было неприятно видеть, как обычно уверенный и сияющий улыбкой Адамас прячет глаза, сбивается и даже краснеет. Блин, ну почему?!  
Если быть до конца честным, смущение за такой феерический срыв и разрыв шаблонов было вполне понятным. Как бы Томми не играл на публику перед развеселыми гостями Сутана, разница в ощущениях почувствовалась сразу: начиная с той самой минуты, как пальцы коснулись струн, а в голове воцарился «Is This Love» от Адама, никаких таких инсценировок и духу не было! Даже самому Джарвану на ум не приходило оценить, как они с принцем смотрелись со стороны или что могли подумать случайные свидетели их поцелуя, если вообще таковые были. Все внимание было приковано только к принцу и к своим собственным метаниям после стремительного бегства высочества. Сил гнаться следом не было совершенно – только сползти по ближайшей стене на пол, прижав ладони к пылающим губам и бешено стучащему сердцу. Ужас был не в том, что его вероломно поцеловал коварный друг (все-таки роль гали вполне предполагала нечто подобное), а в реакции их обоих на этот «пикантный инцидент». Адамас очевидно распсиховался без всякой меры и какого-то черта чувствовал именно себя зверски виноватым – типа Томми настолько невинная фиалка, что не переживет таких гейских посягательств на свою персону, тем более от друга.  
\- Черт, ну и что? Конец света, что ли?  
Если разобраться, ничего удивительного нет: Адам открытый гей, вынужденный вести в последнее время очень целомудренную жизнь и именно из-за своего натурального псевдо-гали, между прочим. Но ведь сам этот придурашливый гали считает себя лучшим другом и не желает терять ни грана вновь обретенной дружбы, которая, как оказалось, дороже всего, в том числе собственной жизни, не говоря уже о такой мелочи как репутация.   
Так не от того ли так убивается Адам? Можно ли целовать, обнимать, тискать лучших друзей, испытывая к ним не совсем «братскую любовь», вполне приемлемую даже в ортодоксальных мусульманских странах?  
Стоило только вспомнить, с какой страстью настойчивые губы впивались в приоткрытый от обалдения рот и как умелый язык выписывал кренделя, глубоко проникая и сводя с ума, и опять румянец залил щеки, уши, шею… Фак! Хорошо хоть здесь и сейчас не трясет и не шатает так, как в том злополучном коридоре, когда он как дурак сидел на полу, не в силах даже закрыть рот и оглядеться по сторонам. Впрочем, слава яйцам, ни тогда, ни позже Томми почти никто не попался на глаза, если не считать увлеченную друг другом парочку разукрашенных «джиннов». И, конечно же, было бы тупо отвлекать их от приятного занятия дурацкими вопросами типа «А вы случайно не видели моего Али-Бабу?» или «Не подскажете, куда побежал мой принц, и где тут гребаный туалет, в конце концов?»  
Туалет найти оказалось гораздо проще, нежели Леопарда. После нескольких минут блуждания в интимном полумраке сплошного аквариума здешних залов – со всех сторон окружали стеклянные стены, сквозь которые из толщи воды равнодушно взирали огромные рыбины – искомое убежище было найдено и оказалось в полном его распоряжении, если не считать все тех же рыб. Ха, амбиции Аль Нудар дошли до того, что даже здесь от морских тварей не было спасенья – кусочек моря даже на потолке и прямо за зеркалом!  
\- Ну, чего пялитесь? Красавчик, да? Угу, сам в шоке.  
Даже беглого взгляда в зеркало хватило, чтобы убедиться – неадекватное существо с лихорадочным взглядом и яркими губами в тон растрепанным волосам мало похоже не только на заявленного «атамана разбойников», но и на счастливого баловня судьбы, коим тут все считают адамова гали.   
\- Ха, теперь понятно!.. Ну, как тот чертов Али-Баба справился с разбойниками! – поделиться своей гениальной догадкой с ближайшим электрическим скатом показалось абсолютно нормальным. – Небось, тоже засосал наивного парня, тот и скончался на месте от счастья, а остальные следом представились – от шока или зависти, как думаешь?   
Умывшись и выпив две пригоршни воды, Томми почувствовал себя бодрее и укрепился в решении срочно продолжить поиски Леопарда, даже если для этого придется перевернуть весь дворец Блестящих и всю столицу в целом. Это оказалось не таким уж трудным – стоило только издали заприметить красавицу-именинницу, и Адам нашелся рядом – потерянный, с потухшим лицом и весь сам не свой. Блядь, да что ж это такое?  
\- Адам! Наконец-то... – и пусть Ража застыла, словно громом пораженная, подумаешь! Томми было плевать на всех и вся, кроме одного-единственного лучшего друга. Схватить и не отпускать, чтобы больше не смылся, не удрал без него. - Поехали домой, а?   
\- Ража, милая, ты нас извини, окей?.. – надо признать, что обретенная «братишка-сестренка» оказалась своим парнем, все поняла и быстро расчистила им дорогу. Все в том же «морском» туалете Томми бережно вытирал лицо принца от потеков грима, помогал напиться и осторожно пытался заглянуть глаза. Безуспешно – Адам прятал взгляд и словно онемел, отморозившись от происходящего. От этого было больно и даже страшно – не за себя, за своего принца. Страшно потерять все то, что у них есть, уже настолько необходимое, что вырывать придется с кровью, по живому и до слез. Пиздец…  
Сплошная нецензурщина приходила в голову и все время обратного пути, и даже при возвращении домой. Неловкое молчание, неудачные попытки объясниться и, самое худшее, очередное бегство Леопарда навалились тяжелым грузом, мешая сдвинуться с места, заставляя снова и снова искать выход из странной ситуации и пытаться анализировать свои чувства и реакции.  
\- Если бы я знал... Если бы я мог понять тебя… Но себя, блин, понять не могу… Так какого черта?..  
Было не по себе от той дистанции, что Адам пытается установить между ними. Что-то внутри Томми сопротивлялось этому. Потому что не Адам виноват, разве не видно? Это Томми ступил, не разобрался в собственных провокациях и бредовых идеях. Прижимался, заигрывал и… доигрался, блядь! Но, значит, Леопард к нему неравнодушен… то есть, запал на своего же друга-«волчонка»? Серьезно?  
\- Охуеть же… - вопреки здравому смыслу и любой логике Томми эта крамольная мысль была приятна. Да, очень приятна, черт возьми! Даже несмотря на дикий страх потерять только окрепшую дружбу и не глядя на собственную весьма традиционную ориентацию. Хотя, кто там гордился широкими взглядами на этот счет и невъебенной толерантностью, а? То-то же! Причем, себе-то можно не врать хотя бы ночью, когда никто не видит. И если бы Адама так скоропостижно не переклинило и он бы не свалил раньше времени, то наверняка бы в этом убедился. Да, Джарван, признайся, тебе все ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ – и то, с какой силой тебя прижали, и то, как чуть не трахали языком твой рот, и то, насколько клево, когда ОН так близко, так одуряюще пахнет, дышит, целует, как в последний раз!..  
\- Нифига! Хрен там, не в последний! – оцепенение и тупая безысходность резко сменились жаждой действия – прямо сейчас, чего тянуть-то?  
Тихо ступая по мягким коврам, безумное, но нестрашное замотанное в огромное «трехспальное» покрывало «привидение» прошлепало в кальянную. Сначала «оно» почти не дышало, как и полагается уважающему себя фантому, но убедившись, что уткнувшееся в диванную подушку тело крепко спит, шумно выдохнуло и застыло в нерешительности рядом. Пижамные штаны спящего немного сползли, а рубашка и вовсе распахнута. Взъерошенные волосы безотчетно вызывали умиление, как и надутые во сне губы – рука растроганного «привидения» выпросталась из-под покрывала и легонько пригладила темные вихры. Спит, вот и прекрасно! Хоть одному из них это удается.   
В ногах правды нет, а её очень хотелось. Хотя бы для себя, для личного, так сказать, пользования. Поэтому, устав стоять, Томми уселся прямо на пол – рядом с раскинувшимся на диване Адамом места не нашлось, да и не хотелось мешать любимому другу видеть сны.   
Это, оказывается, очень трудно – пытаться понять, что чувствуешь, глядя, как спит дорогой тебе человек. И почти невозможно трезво оценить, только ли дружеские, братские чувства заставляют расплываться от необъяснимой нежности, вдыхать и замирать при каждом сонном движении или вздохе. А как хочется же разобрать, что именно бормочут во сне усыпанные веснушками губы! Даже в почти полной темноте (луна за окном не в счет) Томми их видел и помнил их сумасшедший вкус…  
\- У меня «крыша» едет, Леопард, ты в курсе? – тихий шепот самому почти не разобрать, но не молчать же, когда все это знание буквально распирает изнутри.  
\- Да, ты виноват, угу, но не в том, чем ты мучишься… - мороз по коже от собственных откровений. А тут холодно, а значит, надо делиться покрывалом.  
\- Какого ты смылся? Почему мы не можем все обсудить? Ты меня боишься, да? И какого хрена?.. – покрывальце знатное – хватило на обоих, и так уютно его делить – теперь однозначно теплее. И неважно, что вопросы без ответа – главное, они заданы, а, значит, будет и ответ. Когда-нибудь обязательно будет.  
\- А я… я не был против, знаешь? И вообще, наверное, даже «за». Не веришь?.. Ну и что, что незаметно было – ты меня застал врасплох, между прочим. Не, я все понимаю… ну, натурал и все такое, но тебя-то это не касается… Эээ… вернее, с тобой по-другому… Черт, все не так, сложнее, блин, понимаешь? А, да я сам себя не понимаю, но мне… мне понравилось… Ты… Бля, ебись оно конем, как же с тобой трудно и… и клево, Леопард, реально клево. Но знаешь, я тебе как-нибудь ещё припомню – так, чтоб обалдел, как я сегодня… нет, хуже!.. Или лучше? Черт его знает, хабиби… Хорошо, что ты спишь, а то я тут растрынделся не в тему. Спи, а завтра мы… Да, мы с тобой будем завтра… не сомневайся.  
Поток сознания заткнулся, когда за окном совсем потемнело – как всегда перед рассветом. Стало легче, и даже это место на коврике у ног принца оказалось гораздо удобнее, чем вся безразмерная трехспальная перина, во всяком случае, спалось тут хорошо и спокойно, до самого чертового звонка будильника, ад его раздери!

 

Примечания:  
*Форензика - прикладная наука о раскрытии преступлений, связанных с компьютерной информацией, об исследовании цифровых доказательств, методах поиска, получения и закрепления таких доказательств. Форензика является подразделом криминалистики.  
* валидные ли тут DKIM-сигнатуры… и DKIM-сервака* - речь идет о идентификации отправителей сообщений по электронной почте. DKIM (Domain Keys Identified Mail) - метод E-mail аутентификации. Существует возможность взлома почты и определения по DKIM-сигнатурам достоверность адресата, его валидность.  
*Чистая комната - это сооружение, в котором регулируется концентрация взвешенных в воздухе частиц пыли и поддерживается специфический микроклимат. Класс чистоты 100 означает, что в одном кубическом футе воздуха находится не более 100 пылинок размерами 0,5 микрона. Выполнять многие технологические операции по восстановлению данных на современных жестких дисках возможно только в так называемых "чистых комнатах". Для восстановления данных с винчестеров и флеш-накопителей специалистам необходимо иметь в своем распоряжении чистую комнату класса 100, микроклимат которой соответствует условиям, в которых производятся современные винчестеры. Это гарантирует восстановление максимального полного количества утраченных данных даже в наиболее сложных случаях, связанных с неисправностями внутри герметичной камеры жестких дисков.  
*Программная закладка - это специальная скрытно внедренная в защищенную систему программа (или специально дописанный фрагмент пользовательской программы), позволяющая злоумышленнику путем модификации свойств системы защиты осуществлять несанкционированный доступ (НСД) к тем или иным ресурсам системы (в частности, к конфиденциальной информации). Если программная закладка написана грамотно, то после того, как она внедрена в систему, обнаружить ее стандартными средствами администрирования практически невозможно, она может функционировать неограниченно долгое время, и на протяжении всего этого времени внедривший ее злоумышленник имеет практически неограниченный доступ к системным ресурсам. Как правило, программные закладки выявляются либо из-за неаккуратного использования злоумышленниками полученной с их помощью информации, либо из-за допущенных при их программировании ошибок, либо чисто случайно.

** «Перевод» с хакерско-геймерского:  
*- Парень, это уязвимое место программы, а не её функция, я сейчас взломаю этот секьюрный софт специальной программой-инструментом вместе со своей вспомогательной!..  
*- Ха, Айзек, ты отлично работаешь на С++! Я вообще не думал, что эту ненадежную программу на С можно переделать!  
*- Черт, ошибка работы программы, приводящая к экстренному ее завершению! Завершение программы, связанное с ошибкой в ней самой, сопровождающееся сбрасыванием на диск ее раздела оперативной памяти! Как бы компьютер не сломался!  
*- Н-да, процессор сгореть может - а все из-за метода грубой силы (bruteforce), когда все ресурсы брошены на одну единственную задачу!

*вахии (нимрийск.) – двоюродный брат, кузен, братишка (разг.)  
*Саул Аль Мако – один из многочисленных отпрысков брата главы клана Акул. Саула в самом клане не жаловали из-за нетрадиционной ориентации, но потом активно использовали все дивиденды, которые давало очень близкое знакомство голубоглазого экс-гали с принцем Адамасом.


	6. Chapter 6

6-1.  
Под мерный гул двигателей самолета необыкновенно хорошо спалось. Несмотря на то, что Адамас со всей серьезностью собирался поработать в дороге, набросать хотя бы черновик отчета о переговорах, который должен будет представить совету кланов через два дня, стоило только самолету набрать и выровнять высоту, веки Леопарда потяжелели, а сознание начало "показывать" сны.   
Деловой визит в Лондон прошел вполне успешно: они подтвердили заключенные ранее отцом Адама договора о поставках нефти, внесли важные поправки, удовлетворившие обе стороны, даже о цене смогли договориться после двух дней бесконечных встреч на высшем уровне. В целом, Леопард был доволен результатом своего путешествия, хотя чертов Лондон все же умудрился разбередить воспоминания о его недавней студенческой жизни.  
Всего год назад он был беззаботным, в чем-то наивным мечтателем. Сбегал от приставленных отцом неприметных телохранителей, старался выглядеть и вести себя как можно более по-европейски и пореже вспоминать, что скоро придется вернуться в совсем другой мир. Адам с грустной улыбкой вспоминал, как все его помыслы занимали пабы, театральные постановки и смазливые мальчики. Учеба давалась легко, даже учитывая дополнительные спецкурсы, на которых настоял отец, ожидающий возвращения не шалопая, а преемника. А сам Адамас меньше всего думал о политике. Он даже пресекал попытки друзей напомнить, что он - особенный, что в нем течет королевская кровь. С его веселым и добродушным нравом все очень быстро забывали, что общаются с наследным принцем целого небольшого государства.   
И как же все изменилось за это время. Адам снова прилетел в Лондон, но на частном самолете их семейной авиакомпании, шел по небольшому правительственному аэропорту в сопровождении пяти телохранителей, а после встречи представителями британского правительства сразу отправился в Виндзорский дворец с официальным визитом принцу Чарльзу. За два дня переговоров Леопард даже не смог выбраться побродить по знакомым местам, и чувствовал себя немного преданным. Как будто Лондон забыл его, вычеркнул из своей памяти. Нет больше Адама Намира - как он представлялся новым друзьям и преподавателям. Есть наследный принц Беш-Нимры Адамас Аль Намир, и прочая, и прочая, и прочая. Это было больно. Чтобы не улетать из Лондона в этом состоянии "размолвки", Адам собственным высочайшим указом разрешил себе остаться еще на сутки, позвонил по паре сохранившихся номеров и собрал нескольких друзей со своего курса на спонтанную вечеринку. Очень хотелось избежать лишнего пафоса, но, увы, будущий правитель государства, которое долгие годы является надежным внешнеэкономическим партнером Великобритании, не может просто завалиться с парой приятелей в ночной клуб. Так что клуб пришлось резервировать целиком, проверять на отсутствие скрытых угроз и видеосъемки, оцеплять половину улицы вместе со стоянкой и гонять папарацци, уже пронюхавших о «важном экзотическом госте».  
Честно говоря, вечеринка удалась на славу – и это было одной из причин, почему принц продрых большую часть дороги до дома, с трудом проснувшись только во время плановой технической посадки в Бейруте. Они с друзьями быстро преодолели первую неловкость, вызванную резко изменившимся с их последней встречи статусом Адамаса, перешли к воспоминаниям и тостам, наперебой рассказывали новости и хвастались победами в личной жизни. Правда, и тут Аль Намир умудрился всех перещеголять.  
\- А о твоих победах, принц наш, мы знаем, о дааа!  
\- Кстати, это удобно: ты же, засранец такой, даже личную страничку на фейсбуке забросил, как удрал отсюда, зато желтая пресса нам о тебе все-все сообщает!  
\- И да, официально заявляю: твой нынешний бой-френд дает фору прежнему!  
\- О, да, голов на десять! Кстати, у него внешность совершенно европейская. Где ты его выкопал? Прихватил в Хитроу, когда улетал домой?  
Вот так, бледнея и краснея, пришлось давать отчет о своем «счастливом романе», внезапно осознавая, как он чертовски соскучился по Джарвану, так сильно, что готов стартануть домой прямо из клуба - оставалось только жалеть, что тут нет запасного правительственного аэропорта. И ничего удивительного, что все оставшееся время полета Леопард думал не о государственных делах, а о своем «волчонке», перебирая в памяти все прекрасные и такие странные моменты их общения.  
Тот поцелуй. О, черт, он до сих пор не может вспоминать об этом без дрожи! Что на него тогда нашло?! Как вообще он это допустил?! Но сквозь обвинения самого себя в несдержанности принц не мог заставить себя перестать обмирать каждый раз, вспоминая мягкость и вкус этих губ… и судорожный вдох, и приоткрывшийся рот… сладость этого поцелуя, жар этого тела, дрожь, которую Адамас почувствовал перед тем, как прервал это блаженство. Каждый чертов раз воспоминания о тех нескольких секундах выбивали почву из-под ног Леопарда. Забыть об этом, не думать – было выше его сил. Не желать этого снова – невозможно. И он желал – он так сильно хотел повторить это снова, только теперь уже по-настоящему, не украдкой, не мимолетно, а медленно и долго, чтобы распробовать как следует. И самым сложным было убедить себя, что это больше не повторится. Особенно, если то, что принц слышал той ночью от своего «волчонка», не было лишь сном, фантазией.  
Снова и снова Адам вспоминал взволнованный шепот Джарвана, его почти признание в том, что ему… понравилось? Что он бы не оттолкнул? Что, возможно, Леопард слишком поторопился с выводами за них обоих? В это было нереально поверить. В то, что Томми, его друг детства, абсолютно гетеросексуальный мужчина, по его словам - мог ХОТЕТЬ целоваться с ним, не был против?! Абсурд! Невозможно! Наверняка, Адамасу это приснилось, просто воспаленный мозг так отреагировал на стресс и алкоголь. Правда, обнаружив утром своего «волчонка» рядом, вернее, у себя в ногах, трогательно свернувшегося чуть ли не клубочком под притащенным из спальни покрывалом, Адам чуть не потерял дар речи от умиления. И тогда же глубоко в сердце принца зародилась надежда. А что, если… А вдруг, правда?..   
Жаль, что тем утром им не удалось толком поговорить обо всем. Хотя, Адам до сих пор как огня боялся, что Томми припомнит ему тот поцелуй и потребует больше к нему не прикасаться… Но тогда, наутро после вечеринки у Сутана, Джарван мило смущался, что-то мямлил про то, что его Леопард совсем забыл про конспирацию – надо же, вздумал спать один! - и ему, Томми, пришлось все брать в свои руки. И принц принял правила игры: «как будто ничего не было», ему и самому так было легче. А потом позвонил Имран, огорошил переносом к ним, в Беш-Нимру, чертового саммита из-за проблем в Катаре и внеплановой командировкой в Лондон вместо Наиля, который больше пригодился бы дома, и все поцелуи мигом выветрились из головы Аль Намира, да и из головы его гали - если они там вообще были – тоже.  
И вот теперь Адамас возвращался домой после трехдневного отсутствия и думал о том, как сильно он соскучился по своему «волку», как он уже привык к его постоянному присутствию в своей жизни. Даже если обычно в дневное время они чаще всего не виделись и занимались каждый своим делом – они все же находились в одном дворце, зная, что в любой момент могут созвониться и под каким-либо предлогом увидеться хотя бы на десять минут. А в настоящей разлуке сердце принца постоянно было не на месте, как будто часть его осталась за океаном.  
«Я должен придумать что-то, чтобы Томми мог сопровождать меня в таких поездках. И вообще – на любых важных встречах и приемах. Его замечания очень меткие и полезные, к тому же, никто лучше Синхар не защитит Леопарда… в случае чего… Но статус гали тут не поможет. Черт, что же делать? Не могу же я уволить Бадира ради того, чтобы держать Джарвана под рукой? К тому же, я не хочу, чтобы он к ночи валился с ног от усталости. Чертовы правила!»

Приземлившись уже на родной земле и пересев в вертолет, принц не удержался и отправил Томми смс:  
«Я вернулся, через полчаса буду во дворце. Пообедаешь со мной?»  
Теперь все вообще мысли вылетели из головы Аль Намира, кроме одной: встретит ли его Джарван? Или окажется слишком занят своими тайными расследованиями? Захочет ли увидеть своего принца прямо сейчас или решит подождать до ужина? Скучал ли?..  
Томми встретил его на вертолетной площадке дворца, широко улыбаясь и не скрывая своей радости. Они даже крепко обнялись, что было вполне логично для двух «влюбленных», хотя Адаму показалось, что Томми действовал совершенно искренне, а не просто на публику. Наскоро отчитавшись также встречавшему его хаджи Имрану об успешности переговоров и получив от Бадира список неотложных дел на остаток дня, Адамас увлек своего гали в их покои, и там, не удержавшись, обнял снова – осторожно, но крепко.  
\- Я соскучился…  
\- Хм, я, между прочим, тоже. Почему ты задержался на день? Все точно в порядке?  
В шоколадных глазах Томми читалось беспокойство, а еще он не спешил убирать руки с талии Леопарда, и этот момент близости затягивался… и казалось, что они оба ищут предлог продлить его, но не могут придумать ничего подходящего.  
\- Тебе, наверное, нужно в душ?  
\- Да, не помешает. Я быстро. Закажи пока поесть что-нибудь, я в самолете спал, во мне с утра только кофе и пара сэндвичей.   
\- Окей, будем тебя кормить!  
Дома. Вот теперь он точно дома. Снимая с себя дорожную одежду и регулируя температуру воды в душе, Адам вдруг заметил, что широко улыбается. 

6-2.  
\- Эй, вахии*, перестань… Нет, я не увиливаю - не Хаййят же, в самом деле!.. О, ну я тебе ответил вчера, разве нет? Ну да, конечно, тебе мало… Хорошо-хорошо, я обещаю. Что?! Через полчаса пришлешь машину? Не, меня не отпустят, мне надо тут ещё… Окей-окей! Фух, дьявол с тобой! Да, понял: ты меня ждешь в своем вертепе… Ладно-ладно, в святой обители, ха-ха… Увидимся, провокатор!  
Спустя несколько дней с момента личного знакомства с великим кутюрье Беш-Нимры, Томми убедился в одной широко пропиаренной истине – талантливый человек талантлив во всем. Вот и Сутан оказался не только гением высокой моды и эпатажа, но и одаренным дознавателем и вымогателем – результат налицо: Джарван-гали сегодня же посетит дорогого братца с дружественным визитом. Перед камерами папарацци, наверняка. И застрянет надолго, без вариантов – пока разозленный двухдневными обещаниями Аль Нудар не выпьет все соки из провинившегося Аль Ашрафа. Вампир, блин.  
С другой стороны, почему бы и не поехать? Может, в кулуарах богемных посиделок удастся узнать что-нибудь стоящее. Слухи, сплетни последние… Ага, особенно про феерическую «Тысячу и одну ночь», фааак… Оно того стоит?  
\- Да, Бадир, хаджи Сутан пришлет свой «Хаммер»… Ага, тот самый, розовый. Ха, зато зацени, какая маскировка! Окей, не беспокойся, охрану я возьму, но до «Ража фэшн-центра», там встретят, не сомневайся, Бади.  
Странно, но с каждой минутой безумная идея прошвырнуться с помпой к братишке казалась все более привлекательной – вот до чего он тут дошел в одиночестве, вернее, без Леопарда, черт бы побрал этот Лондон!  
Ну вот, снова… Томми пытался не думать об этом слишком часто, но получалось из рук вон плохо. Ничего не помогает: ни активное зависание в лаборатории Айзека, ни такие же плодотворные споры с Наилем, ни даже двукратные тренировки с Терри. Да-да, Томми дошел до такого экстрима! И не пресловутый массаж сподвигнул гали на общение с мастером Навидом, а, как ни странно, недавние танцы «гаремных мальчиков» на Ража-пати. Офигеть, правда? Но в последнее время здравый смысл все реже наведывался в голову Джарвана, которого, по всей видимости, настиг коварный «гали-вирус» - иначе, как объяснить неадекватные мысли и ещё более неожиданные желания?   
«Не хотите ли поговорить об этом?» - да, психоаналитик тут не помешал бы. Но где найти такого, кто не свихнулся бы от идиотских противоречий, одолевавших нынче Томми, и дал хоть один дельный совет? «Расслабиться и получать удовольствие от жизни и своего тела» - это как раз откровение от Терри, который, как случайно выяснилось, тоже был на «вечеринке года» и довольно остроумно комментировал номера гостей.   
Они столкнулись с Томми позавчера, во время бесцельного шатания временно безработного гали по дворцу – Айзек надолго пропал в своей «чистой комнате», а Наиль оказался занят рутинной подготовкой внезапного саммита стран региона, который скоро нагрянет в Намир вместо столицы Катара. Вот так, раздумывая о неожиданных возможностях для расследования внешнеполитической составляющей заговора против Беш-Нимры, Томми и налетел на улыбчивого массажиста. Что ж, результат этой встречи оказался интересным – Терри в качестве личного инструктора часа два гонял их обоих в спортзале, заставляя тело вспоминать давно забытые навыки. И Томми был этому рад – чем больше устаешь, тем меньше времени на раздумья и рефлексию. Но его, времени, все равно было достаточно – поздней ночью или ранним утром, за завтраком, обедом или ужином, под душем, а особенно в ванне, в бассейне или гардеробной… короче, везде! Везде было место и время, чтобы мысли завернули в самый неудобный угол сознания, где притаились запретные картинки, ощущения, запах, вкус, цвет или голос… Ха, опять! Да что же это такое?  
«Это все чертовы гормоны, мать их!..» - возможно, собственное тело и нуждалось во внимании определенного рода, но подобные потребности не объясняли всего, что творилось с Томми. А он скучал и маялся, даже будучи занятым по горло и физически, и морально. А вчера поймал себя на мысли, что зря отпустил Леопарда в гребаный Лондон – надо было ехать с ним! Только вот в качестве кого? Почему-то в статусе гали делать это казалось неправильным, да и не звал его Адамас с собой…  
«Бля, дожился!» - розовый изнутри и снаружи «Хаммер» тихо шуршал шинами по широкому проспекту, подтверждая ещё одну мудрую мысль, что не следует опрометчиво зарекаться от, казалось бы, невозможных для себя вещей. Или, другими словами, что всегда что-то случается в первый раз, в том числе первый стакан виски на брудершафт с мелкой заразой Нилли, первая гей-вечеринка или первый поцелуй с лучшим другом. В этом смысле первая же поездка на розовом броневике по центру столицы не казалась чем-то необыкновенным и даже порядком развлекала. На светофорах прохожие так прикольно пялились на художественную роспись «суровой» машины, а у сидящего напротив Файруза был настолько забавный вид, что губы сами растягивались в улыбке, и хотелось шокировать народ и дальше. Хм, а это мысль!  
Но выходя из машины вслед за безопасником, показалось мало делать важный вид и красиво вышагивать в очередном брендовом костюмчике по шикарной лестнице фэшн-центра, нет, непременно нужно помахать папарацци ручкой и обязательно подумать, а что бы на это сказал Адам?  
\- Каков красавчик! Правда же, ребятки? Мой братишка – шикарнейшая модель для новой коллекции, моя новая муза!..  
\- Муз, вахии. Я согласен на муза, если мы окажемся в более спокойном месте, чем этот…эээ… творческий хаос, окей? – вокруг действительно было слишком шумно, чересчур ярко и излишне многолюдно – скорее, творческое пекло! Кругом стояла куча манекенов в самых фантастических нарядах и ещё больше творческих личностей, одетых не менее неожиданно и так и норовивших отщипнуть кусочек вдохновения от вышеназванного «муза». Пиздец полный, только бы не заставили ЭТО примерять!  
\- Тебе нравится? Ну? Правда же, шедевральный комбинезончик? – Сутан блестел подкрашенными глазищами, очевидно радуясь своей маленькой мести – уже полчаса болтал исключительно о своих неподражаемых шедеврах.  
\- Это комбинезон? Внезапно!..Эээ… я имел в виду, очень свежо и неизбито, да… Только мне не пойдет – ярко-зеленый с желтым мне не… не положен по фэн-шую, к сожалению. – Под пристальным изучающим взглядом Сутана Джарван почуял неладное и решил действовать на опережение. - И… и Адаму, думаю, предлагать не стоит – украдут ведь нашего принца в такой-то красоте!..  
Получив шутливый шлепок по заднице, Томми, наконец, добился желаемого – в уединенном личном кабинете кутюрье, где умиротворяюще журчал фонтанчик, вкусно пахло корицей, кофе и свежей выпечкой, уже можно расслабиться и не строить из себя гали на выгуле.   
\- Когда Адам возвращается? – Сутан решил, что пары минут расслабления с Томми вполне хватит, и можно бить вопросом в лоб.  
\- Гхм, Имран утром сказал, что он задерживается там ещё на день, - получилось немного обиженно, но утаить не получилось.   
\- Да? Странно… - а вот Томми было странно заметить особую многозначительность во взгляде и голосе Сутана, чувствуя какой-то подвох. – С другой стороны, есть время решить вопросы, подумать, отвлечься немного…  
Блин, отвлечься, да? Или, скорее, развлечься? Неизвестно как оказавшийся во рту кусочек сахара хрустнул между зубов, и стало невыносимо приторно. Фу, бля…  
\- У него тут дел по горло, а ты говоришь «есть время»! – слишком большой глоток кофе может стать причиной конфуза, если он не будет осторожнее. Да и мысли опять предали, ускакав искать аналогии рвущимся с языка словам. И вот в голове проносится очередная недавняя картинка: Адам, поговорив по телефону с Имраном, сокрушается, что внеплановый саммит вынесет ему мозг. На что Томми ничего не придумал лучше, чем подойти к размахивающему руками принцу и обнять его, бурча куда-то в район груди: "Просто нужно немного времени, и все получится. У нас же есть оно... время, правда?" Из-под челки глаза Адамаса показались удивленными, а улыбка растерянной. Томми просто кивнул в ответ, подтверждая. Главное на губы не пялиться в следующий раз, а то потом неловко. Особенно перед Бадиром, оказывается, давно застывшим в дверях.  
\- О, я нашего принца понимаю – дела делами, а Лондон – город соблазнов, это истина, детка! Тем более что Адам там долго и весело учился! – хитрый карий глаз подмигнул, а изящная ручка маэстро захватила очередное «некалорийное» миндальное лакомство. – А ты, братишка, так забавно ревнуешь – весь сахар сгрыз, ха-ха!  
\- Тьфу! Много ты понимаешь! Это просто нервное. Ненавижу сладкое…   
\- Какой ты у нас загадочный и противоречивый – натуральное чудо! Ты в курсе, что постоянно посылаешь людям неверные сигналы: говоришь, что не любишь сладкое, а сам стрескал полсахарницы, смущаешься от людского внимания, а сам шокируешь общественность своим поведением и ответами. То смотришь на всех волком, то кидаешь контрольный бэмби-взгляд… Знаешь, чудо, как это на людей действует, мм? Кто угодно с катушек слетит, не то что… Ох, и намучается с тобой Адамас, бедняжечка...  
\- Я уже в курсе… Вернее, сам в шоке. Блин, я не о том хотел вообще… - Томми примолк, растерявшись от слишком проницательного взгляда Морского Дьявола, который в данный момент ну очень походил на своего отца, несмотря на абсолютные различия в комплекции, пристрастиях и роде деятельности. Такие люди всегда знают больше, чем показывают, и их определенно лучше иметь в друзьях. Хм, Леопардам везет на друзей.   
\- Дорогуша, скажи-ка мне как на духу… – томные нотки и кошачья грация принадлежали уже не Сутану, а Раже, которая выпустила свои коготки и схватила незадачливого волчонка, - а ты случаем не динамишь нашего голубоглазого котика, а?   
\- Что?! – хорошо, что кофе закончился, а то брызги полетели бы далеко. И словно двенадцатилетний пацан, которого родители застали с «Плейбоем» в недвусмысленной ситуации, Джарван-гали стремительно покраснел до самих корней волос. – С… с чего ты взяла? Я… я же…  
\- Угу, ты же. А кто же ещё? Знаешь ли, братишка, женскую интуицию не обманешь – видно было, как ты провоцировал нашего «Лучезарного», негодник. И как, тебе понравилось, мм?   
\- Что?.. Что понравилось?.. – Томми перешел на шепот, не понимая, зачем весь этот разговор, и почему ведет себя как виноватый идиот. Хотя почему «как»? Идиот и есть. Получается, Ража всё знает, причем, понять, что входит в это самое «всё», несчастный Томми не в силах. – Он… Я… Мы… только один раз поцеловались, а ты…  
\- Только один раз, окей, а что ещё? – немигающий взгляд пантеры перед прыжком почему-то заставил сказать правду.   
\- А я не знаю, «что ещё». Мы с Адамом друзья, и вообще парни. Я не знаю, нормально ли хотеть лучшего друга, который, конечно, круто целуется, а потом смывается, просит прощения зачем-то. Я знаю, что не хочу его потерять… его дружбу, я слишком много уже потерял… и дорогих мне людей, и лет, и вообще… - Томми подскочил и отошел к окну, смотреть расплывающимся взглядом в никуда проще, чем на Ражу, - … и вообще не повезло Адаму с гали, да?  
\- Томми… малыш… Адаму со своими гали как раз везло – последний вон какой сладкий зайчик был! - но ты же не гали, так ведь? Ты гораздо больше, поверь мне. Не от сладкого мальчика у принца мозги снесло у всех на виду, а от мелкого вредного волчонка, который сам не знает, чего хочет, не правда ли? – Ража подошла почти вплотную, останавливаясь прямо за спиной застывшего у окна Томми. - Но, в конце концов, придется определиться в своих желаниях, а не трахать друг другу мозг. Именно тебе определиться, братишка. И в любом случае, зная Леопарда, друга ты не потеряешь, а вот то самое, большее - вполне.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь про… то самое? Он тебе сказал?.. – Томми дернул головой и нервно поправил челку, надеясь скрыть, насколько заинтересован в ответе.  
\- Вот дурашка, кто ж про такое говорит-то? Можешь считать, что из личного опыта, заметь - солидного опыта, мальчик мой. – Умудренная жизнью Ража совсем уж несерьезно взлохматила томмины волосы и перевела тему, растягивая слова тоном капризной девицы.  
\- И вообще от вас, противных, у меня сплошной стресс – с моей вечеринки убежали, а я ещё хотела вам приз вручить за лучший дуэт! А потом ни поговорить, ни развлечься!.. Значит, теперь, дорогуша, ты должен мне развлечение за двоих… изысканное развлечение, и прямо сейчас!..  
\- О, нет!.. – впору начинать биться головой обо что-нибудь твердое – попал же, нафиг!  
\- И не спорь! Шопинг – лучшая терапия от стресса, ну после сладкого, конечно, но мы совместим, не сомневайся, детка!

Через час адовых мучений и такого же нервного ржача странная парочка покинула «святую обитель моды» через черный ход. Никто не видел их посадки в авто, но вот появление у самого крупного и фешенебельного торгового центра столицы, скорее всего, не прошло незамеченным.   
Если бы не чертовы шмотки, Томми уже тихо матерился бы, жалуясь на судьбу и братишку… нет, сестренку-тирана. Почему-то именно сейчас захотелось почесать нос и кое-что ещё, чертов платок прилипал к чертовой помаде на губах, а туфли – туфли! – хоть и были на невысоком каблуке, но ноги от них уже болели. Слава яйцам, этих самых ног никто не видел – подгибались и шатались, скрытые черной аббайей*. Но заботливая сестричка, красиво выписывающая рядом на своих полутораметровых конечностях, вовремя поддерживала под локоток и, вообще, всячески опекала молодую родственницу семейства Аль Нудар.   
Когда безумная Ража посвятила в свой дикий план, Томми сначала обалдел, потом дико ржал, затем почти плакал, а под конец смирился. И только сейчас, блуждая вслед за Ражей из бутика в бутик, слушая как эта безумная торгуется, принимает комплименты своему уму и бережливости, Томми ощутил азарт, а потом и вовсе вошел во вкус. Скромно потупив глазки, следовал за высокой красавицей в родовых цветах Морских Дьяволов от одной витрины к другой. Молчаливый охранник, груженный пакетами, шел следом, а они сами искали «подарок для хабиби моей сестрички – девочка переживает, первый год женаты, понимаете, ханум?» Как их не раскусили, непонятно, но, с другой стороны, если у тебя открыты миру только густо накрашенные глаза и кончики туфель – даже на руках перчатки! – то опознать, кто там под аббайей, сложновато.  
\- Смотри, дорогуша, как тот, что справа, на нас пялится – извращенец! - стрельба глазами у Ражи получалась превосходно, но меру надо знать.  
\- Не на нас, а на твою голую руку – опусти рукав, бесстыдница! Ты же замужем! – собственное шипение смешило ещё больше, чем реакция сестрички.  
\- О, нет, замужем у нас ты, а я свободна как ветер – после того, как овдовела в третий раз!  
\- Да ты общественно опасна – всех мужиков так изведешь! - хорошо, что они как раз зашли в тихое кафе – передохнуть и выпить чаю.   
\- Не бойся, деточка, твоего точно не изведу! – нахалка показала кончик языка и снова покосилась на Томми.  
\- Чего?! – кажется, кто-то заигрался!  
\- Не шуми, ревнивица! Кто от такой красоты откажется? – провокаторша продемонстрировала компромат со своего айфона. – Тебе очень идет черное с золотом, детка.  
\- Только попробуй ему это показать – урою!   
\- Не покажу, если скажешь правду… - почему-то показалось, что отвертеться не выйдет. – Ты… попробуешь? Тебя никто не торопит, но…  
\- Все сложно, это вообще дурацкая ситуация… Я не могу об этом говорить… пока… - именно сейчас, Томми жалел, что не дома, не в ванной, не в спальне – не там, где живет Леопард и куда скоро вернется. Пора домой, точно.  
\- Мы сейчас пойдем, детка - тебе же завтра встречать нашего прекрасного принца. - И вообще, знаешь, если не нравится ситуация – измени её или свое отношение к ней. А многие мудрые женщины – моя покойная мамочка, например – считают, что иногда эту самую ситуацию проще принять, и она изменится сама. Это работает, поверь.

Этой ночью спалось на удивление хорошо – словно упрямый мозг реально устал бороться и просто поплыл по течению. Сны были, но утром Томми ничего не помнил, кроме пляшущих перед глазами леопардовых пятен и красного песка барханов. Бассейн, беговая дорожка, душ, переписка с Айзеком, разговор с Наилем – все это можно назвать одном словом. Ожидание. Но с приходом одной СМС-ки меняется все. Наконец-то. Главное спокойно идти, не бежать, перескакивая через ступеньки - время у них действительно есть, незачем торопиться.  
На яркое солнце и любопытные взгляды Томми не обращал внимания – спасали темные очки, которые чуть не слетели, когда Леопард сгреб его в объятья… или он сам первый полез обнимать друга? Неважно. Гораздо важнее признать, что вдохнув запах Леопарда, Томми чуть захмелел, иначе как объяснить, что невозможно заставить себя отлепиться от довольного Адама и не улыбаться в ответ? А совесть абсолютно спокойна – принц, кажется, разделял странное настроение своего друга-гали и даже в душ отправлялся с неохотой.  
\- … Я быстро. Закажи пока поесть что-нибудь, я в самолете спал, во мне с утра только кофе и пара сэндвичей.   
\- Окей, будем тебя кормить!  
Кому сказать – не поверят, но организовывать обед для Леопарда Томас Аль Джаун кинулся со всех ног. Сам накрывал низенький столик в кальянной, чуть ли не подпевая тихой мелодии из стереосистемы. Почему он решил развернуться тут, а не в гостиной или в столовой, к примеру, Томми не ответил бы даже, если бы хотел. Сейчас все воспринималось правильно – так и должно быть, так к чему морочить себе и другу голову всякой ерундой? Низкий столик заставлен любимой едой, широкий восточный диван завален подушками, а до охлажденного чая с лимоном и сока в запотевших кувшинах легко дотянуться рукой – Томми все проверил! Совершенно домашний Адамас с ещё мокрыми волосами хихикал, наблюдая за этими проверками.   
\- Ты решил меня раскормить до размеров слона? – принц удобно устроился рядом и взлохматил розовый «ирокез».  
\- Да ладно, тебе полезно, а то отощал в своем Альбионе, - изо всех сил стараясь не замурлыкать, Томми сноровисто принялся снимать крышки с блюд. – Сегодня же нет никаких срочных дел, значит, будем есть до вечера. Потом пробежимся по отчетам – блин, этот саммит такой геморрой, даже меня проняло! – а затем будем приятно сгонять калории… Эй, я не то имел в виду, а бассейн! Я теперь просветленный Навидом – получаю удовольствие от своего тренированного тела…   
\- Томми, ты… дьявол! Ты только себя послушай! – хохочущий Адам привалился к томминому плечу, и ему было явно не до еды.  
\- Ох, пардон, снова лоханулся. Но ты же меня все равно понимаешь, правда? – бессовестно пользуясь запрещенным (по мнению Ражи) приемом, похлопал ресницами и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно, но если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то я… - о, как глазищи блестят – голодный!  
\- Сначала надо поесть, мой принц, иначе родина мне не простит!..  
Разговор на грани флирта, обед как повод просто быть рядом – почему бы и нет? Может, и верно – стоило принять ситуацию, и она поворачивается к тебе лицом? И если тебе хочется, наевшись до отвала, удобно пристроить отяжелевшую голову другу на колени, то стоит так и сделать? А получать удовольствие от того, как тебе улыбаются и так здорово перебирают волосы, абсолютно естественная вещь? Главное, как ты сам это ощущаешь, и что видишь в его глазах, не так ли? В какой-то момент что-то екнет внутри, и ты накроешь его руку, задержавшуюся на твоей щеке, закроешь глаза и будешь иногда зависать в разговоре, улыбаться невпопад и немного краснеть от мыслей в собственной голове.  
\- Знаешь, а у меня есть для тебя подарок, хабиби, - удивлен или взволнован? – Прикинь, у нас с Ражей вчера был ШОПИНГ!   
Жаль, что закрытые глаза не дают видеть всю реакцию Адамаса – остается полагаться на сбившееся дыхание, смех и слова.  
\- Ты и шопинг? Я себе это не представляю… О-о! – рука в волосах застыла, и Томми пришлось её поощрить к продолжению «массажа».  
\- Ну… Ты точно не представляешь – чтобы тебе потом не трепала наша красотка, я был крут! Так тебе не интересно… про подарок?   
\- Джарван, не томи уже! – открыть глаза все же придется. О, какой взгляд!  
\- Не, сначала ты мне расскажешь про чертов Лондон, а потом у нас контрольный заплыв, а вот затем, перед сном…  
\- Ах ты провокатор!.. – кажется, Леопард повелся!  
\- О, нет, я же боюсь щекотки, прекрати, ха-ха! – пришлось подняться и даже прикрыться подушкой, чтобы через пять минут снова увалиться туда, где было так удобно. - И вообще, так что там принц Уэльский? Такой же нудный, да?  
Смеется Адамас заразительно, как и все, что делает. Главное, больше не отпускать далеко, никогда.

6-3.  
Дома. Дом.   
Адамас всегда с нежностью относился к родовому дворцу, любил возвращаться после долгого отсутствия в эти залы и комнаты, чувствовал себя в Намир-Паласе защищенным и умиротворенным. Пожалуй, это ощущение «родной крепости» немного пошатнулось после покушения на отца и после всех навалившихся на принца-регента государственных дел, но вот сейчас Адам снова чувствовал себя в обители Леопардов дома – в полном смысле этого слова.  
Разметавшиеся по его бедру розовые прядки, светящиеся лукавством и… нежностью шоколадные глаза, такая родная улыбка – вот что теперь помогает Аль Намиру почувствовать себя уютно и по-домашнему. Уже можно было не скрывать от себя самого: никого больше не хотел бы видеть Адам в своих личных покоях, ни перед кем не решился бы так обнажать свою душу, быть настолько открытым, настоящим – как перед его «волчонком». Почему-то с Томми совершенно невозможно было играть, прятаться, притворяться «Повелителем Вселенной», с ним хотелось быть самим собой в любых ситуациях, даже если иногда эти ситуации обращались против самого Леопарда.  
\- …Я теперь просветленный Навидом – получаю удовольствие от своего тренированного тела…   
\- Томми, ты… дьявол! Ты только себя послушай!   
\- Ох, пардон, снова лоханулся… Но ты же меня все равно понимаешь, правда?   
Ну, конечно! Трудно не понять такой откровенный флирт – прости, Джарван, но уж в этом Адамас разбирался отлично! Осталось только понять мотивы такого… ммм… странного поведения псевдо-гали. Или уже не «псевдо»? Не Сутан же ему так хорошо промыл мозги, что Томми вдруг решил перебежать в «другой лагерь»? Даже ради какой угодно дружбы Адам бы не принял таких жертв. Без любви, без обоюдного желания – нет. Но стоило подыграть – и посмотреть на дальнейшее развитие событий.  
\- Конечно, но если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то я…  
На миг Адаму показалось, что он увидел в глазах «волчонка» понимание, и принц мог поклясться, что это самое понимание не сопровождалось никаким страхом. Напротив, Томми словно укрепился в каких-то своих мыслях и решил продолжать в том же духе, во всяком случае, он так усердно ерзал затылком по бедрам своего Леопарда, что последнему безотчетно захотелось прикрыть пах подушкой – во избежание недоразумений.  
\- Знаешь, а у меня есть для тебя подарок, хабиби. Прикинь, у нас с Ражей вчера был ШОПИНГ!  
Так-так, кажется, одному непонятливому принцу точно надо будет побеседовать с Сутаном! Что он сделал с его гали за какие-то там… три дня?!   
Томми так мило смущался и пытался перевести тему, что Адамас извелся от нетерпения, сломав мозг в попытке отгадать, что же за подарок приготовил ему друг, а главное… с чего вдруг? Просьбами, уговорами, шантажом и даже немножко «пытками» - которые доставили им обоим несколько приятных и в некотором роде пикантных минут – принц все-таки вынудил «волчонка» смыться в спальню за подарком. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, но Адам даже запретил себе угадывать, уже зная, что любой подарок будет не так важен, как сам факт желания Томми доставить ему удовольствие… хотя бы таким способом. И все же Джарван смог его удивить.  
\- Ну… вот. Надеюсь, тебе понравится… Я их увидел и сразу подумал… про тебя, да. Правда, пришлось брать два, чтобы скомпоновать их. Ну, ты понял…  
Адамас во все глаза смотрел на пару тяжелых серебряных браслетов, застежки которых были выполнены в виде голов леопарда и волка – и боялся выдохнуть, чтобы не спугнуть чудесное видение. Пара. Парные браслеты с тотемами их кланов – по одному волку и одному леопарду на каждом. Это… это же как…  
\- Господи, Джарван… Они… Они прекрасны! И я… и мне… Черт, да я просто в восторге! Где ты взял их?! Как ты… Они как будто сделаны специально… для нас?  
Скулы Томаса Аль Джауна медленно покрывались густым румянцем, а взгляд не отрывался от богатой шкатулки с подарком. Адам понимал, что надо как-то разрядить обстановку, спасти его «волчонка» от смущения, возможно, увести их обоих от опасной темы, но единственное, что он сейчас по-настоящему хотел, это зацеловать своего гали до изнеможения.   
\- Томми…  
Всего один шаг, и принц оказался так близко к Джарвану, что мог видеть, как подрагивают его ресницы, а пальцы нервно сжимают шкатулку. Медленно и осторожно Адамас накрыл ладони «волчонка» своими, вынудив его поднять голову и посмотреть в свои глаза.   
\- Томми…  
\- Тебе правда нравится?  
У Джарвана чуть хрипел голос от волнения, но на Адамаса это подействовало, как глоток шампанского на голодный желудок: чуть закружилась голова, пересохли губы, которые срочно пришлось облизать, а еще нестерпимо захотелось украсть всего один поцелуй. Только один.  
\- Я подумал… Ну, наши кланы всегда жили бок о бок, правда? А теперь… Мы же докажем, восстановим справедливость, да? И вот… Это как бы аванс или типа того…  
Осторожно выдохнув, Адам с улыбкой взял в руки оба тяжелых браслета и, глядя прямо в потемневшие глаза Томми, не давая ему отвести взгляд, медленно поднес украшения к своим губам.  
\- Я клянусь тебе. Слово Леопарда – так будет. И мы будем носить эти браслеты, не скрываясь, в знак особой дружбы наших кланов.   
Волнующий момент отнял столько сил у обоих его участников, что после того, как браслеты были надежно спрятаны в сейфе в кабинете Адамаса, принц распорядился принести им холодного лимонада и фруктов, а Джарван даже предложил опробовать кальян. Но в этот момент пришло сообщение от Бадира о поступлении срочного емэйла, и пришлось отложить ленивый выходной до лучших времен.  
\- Это от Имрана – ответ на один мой недавний запрос. Скажи, Томас Аль Джаун, не окажешь ли мне честь принять предложение… Эй, ты чего так смотришь? Все нормально? Точно? Так вот, хочу назначить тебя своим личным адъютантом. Что скажешь? А то у нас тут такие события намечаются… хочу, чтобы ты всегда был под рукой, не только… эээ… здесь, да.  
Что за вечер сегодня?! Сплошные волнения, хоть и приятные, но все же! И почему принцу постоянно кажется, что они оба что-то недоговаривают? Или говорят не совсем то, что им обоим хотелось бы на самом деле? Это стоило хорошенько обдумать, но не сейчас – сейчас у них были гораздо более важные темы для размышлений и обсуждений.  
Например, то, что назначение еще недавно никому неизвестного гали принца-регента на довольно важный и почетный пост генерал-адъютанта для многих, вероятно, будет выглядеть всего лишь пикантной прихотью Аль Намира, не более. Готов ли к этому Томми?  
\- Желтые сайты, конечно, не упустят своего и будут упражняться в словоблудии. Я понимаю, что это серьезный шаг, к тому же, у тебя появится много новых обязанностей, но…  
\- Да пусть хоть захлебнутся в своих словесных испражнениях, мне-то что?! Послушай, Леопард, я уже сказал, что согласен, для меня это честь, и я… Черт, да я даже согласен на дурацкий белый мундир, лишь бы оказаться полезным тебе! И отец… он был бы рад, да.  
Слишком много эмоций для одного вечера, а слов уже почти совсем не осталось. Но стискивая Томми-Джарвана в крепких объятьях – который раз за сегодня – Адам был почему-то уверен, что это помогает не ему одному, что это «лекарство» для обоих.  
\- Так, ну ладно. Оставим подготовку твоего назначения Имрану и Нилу, а у нас… вернее, у меня, но я не откажусь от твоей помощи – есть еще дела.   
Так как, начиная с завтрашнего дня, всему верховному руководству Беш-Нимры придется вплотную заняться подготовкой к стремительно надвигающемуся саммиту, сегодня было решено разобраться с одним из вопросов безопасности, а именно, с составом личной гвардии эмира. Да, с некоторых пор принц-регент предпочитал все отчеты и текущие дела ведомства хаджи Аль Нэшэра проверять самостоятельно. Никакого недоверия, просто две головы лучше, чем одна, а три – как Адам выяснил уже нынешним вечером – вообще идеально.  
\- Ну, вот тебе еще странное назначение: парень даже без военной подготовки, зато племянник хаджи Аль Ашадда - и нате вам, сразу после окончания какого-то там юридического университета он уже в твоей личной гвардии. И не просто в гвардии, а в охране личных покоев. Нормально это?! Что за бардак вообще творится во дворце?!  
Адам кусал губы, изо всех сил пытаясь проникнуться праведным возмущением своего новоиспеченного адъютанта, но не мог не улыбаться, в тайне просто млея от такого вот Томми, внезапно показывающего жесткость и принципиальность настоящего командира. Видимо, как бы наследник клана Волков не ненавидел военное училище, где прошла его юность, он все же смог вынести оттуда необходимые знания, которые и сейчас, и в будущем могли помочь ему стать достойным преемником своего отца.   
\- Вот видишь, мне без тебя не справиться никак. Все-таки, у каждого Леопарда должен быть свой Волк, да?  
Адамас произнес это без всякого особого подтекста, практически – сказал, что думал, но фраза неожиданно прозвучала так двусмысленно, что в комнате повисла неловкая пауза, а Томми зачарованно уставился на Аль Намира, смущенно улыбаясь и явно не зная, что сказать в ответ.  
\- И я полностью согласна с тобой, сынок…  
Голос Лейлы заставил обоих «заговорщиков» вздрогнуть и чуть покраснеть. Надо же было так увлечься… друг другом… чтобы не заметить, как в покои к сыну зашла княгиня Аль Намир, смотрящая сейчас на обоих мужчин с нежностью и лукавством.  
\- Твой отец, Адамас, всегда повторял это. А твой достойный отец, Джарван, гордился этим «особым отношением» и учил тому же тебя и твоих двоюродных братьев. Леопарды и Волки сражались бок о бок много веков. И не только сражались…  
\- Мама! Я рад тебя видеть! Хочешь… Может быть, хочешь чаю?  
Лейла обняла по очереди своего сына и его лучшего друга, позволила увести себя в гостиную, но пока Адам вызванивал дворцовую кухню, Томми так и остался сидеть рядом с княгиней и, судя по его взволнованному виду, их разговор был не о погоде.  
\- …Прости, если лезу не в свое дело, но сердце не на месте, как подумаю о твоих родных. У тебя ведь есть родная сестра… Она же несколько лет назад вышла замуж, я помню, была пышная свадьба, мы с Адилем были почетными гостями… У нее потом родилась малышка… Ты что-то знаешь о них? Мы… как-то можем помочь?  
Адамас осторожно присел рядом с Джарваном, чувствуя, что ему словно передается волнение его «волчонка». Черт побери, как это он сам не догадался до сих пор поинтересоваться судьбой родных Томми, предложить им помощь?  
\- Спасибо, Лейла-хатун… Я так ценю вашу заботу, правда… - Томас оглянулся на друга, как будто в поисках поддержки, и Адам, не раздумывая, протянул руку и сжал ладонь «волчонка» в своей под внимательным улыбающимся взглядом матери. – Мои мать и сестра… и маленькая племянница… они в безопасном месте. Я надеюсь, что в безопасном. Я иногда… могу связаться с ними, и в последний раз, недавно, с ними было все в порядке. Я не думаю, что можно сделать для них что-то еще, пока…  
Опасный разговор, совсем не предназначенный для чьих-либо ушей, как, впрочем, и не совсем подходящий для беседы с княгиней Аль Намир, был прерван появлением прислуги с чаем и сладостями. На лице Томми читалось такое облегчение пополам с волнением, что принц не отпускал его руку все время, пока Лейла пробовала и нахваливала чай, привезенный сыном из Лондона. Княгиня всегда была проницательной и очень тактичной женщиной, она не стала злоупотреблять гостеприимством старшего принца и совсем скоро отправилась в свои покои, пожелав обоим своим «деткам» хорошего отдыха и спокойной ночи.  
\- Прости маму, она не хотела что-то выпытать или…  
\- Не за что извиняться. Я понимаю и ценю ее заботу. Просто… им действительно сейчас не нужна помощь. Я надеюсь…  
Глядя, как Джарван пытается не сказать лишнего и перевести тему, Адамас почувствовал странный укол в сердце – не ревность, не обида, просто… Леопарду хотелось бы, чтобы у его «волка» не было от него секретов. Глупо и эгоистично. Но может ли он просить о таком, когда сам не до конца откровенен с другом? С другом… в которого влюблен без памяти… но боится в этом признаться, потому что почти уверен, что получит отказ…  
\- Послушай, Томми, если тебе нужно связаться с родными сейчас – сделай это. Я не буду следить за тобой или выспрашивать у тебя, как ты это делаешь. Я вижу, что ты волнуешься, из-за мамы или нет, неважно. Я буду ждать тебя в кабинете, хорошо?  
Благодарность в глазах Джарвана подействовала, как лекарство: Адаму снова задышалось легче, а «колючка» в сердце растворилась, смылась волной нежности. Томми выскользнул за дверь, но перед этим еще раз обернулся и, как показалось Леопарду, что-то хотел сказать, правда, вместо этого просто улыбнулся одним уголком губ, и этого почему-то оказалось достаточно. Принц с минуту смотрел на закрывшуюся за его гали дверь, а затем вернулся в кабинет и взялся за очередное личное дело - какого-то Мустафы Аль Хаййят, офицера службы охраны парадного подъезда Намир-Паласа. Ничего, придет время, и у них с Джарваном не будет друг от друга ни одного секрета.   
Томми вернулся быстро, и по его сияющим глазам и так было видно, что с родными все в порядке, так что Адамас ничего не стал спрашивать, чем заслужил еще одну благодарную улыбку. Вдвоем дело пошло веселее, но они все же провозились до самой ночи, опомнившись уже только, когда Бадир осторожно напомнил о ранних планах на завтра. В результате, ужин было решено заменить холодными сэндвичами, а пока их готовили, Джарван заманил своего принца в бассейн.  
\- Ты все делаешь неправильно, Томми! Нам надо было быстро перекусить и упасть в постель замертво, а после этого… купания мы взбодримся и не сможем уснуть еще полночи!  
\- Это ты все неправильно понимаешь, Леопард! Мы сейчас проплывем кружков пять… потом закинемся сэндвичами – и будем спать, как убитые! Я так делал, пока тебя не было… Эээ… очень помогало, между прочим…  
Невозможный! Неужели он сам не понимает, что провоцирует своего принца каждым словом, и этими вот дерзкими взглядами, и внезапным смущением?  
\- Томми… Ты изобрел целую систему, как засыпать быстро, пока меня нет рядом? Я польщен… наверное… – Адамас аккуратно подкрадывался к своей добыче, напоминая самому себе голодную акулу, особенно, когда «волчонок» просек ситуацию и резво отплыл на пару метров, тут же вызывающе выгнув бровь.  
\- Ну, ты приучил меня к своему… теплому боку, да. И мне плохо спалось. А потом Терри…  
\- Ах, Терри?..  
Чертов Джарван, оказывается, отлично нырял и вообще, чувствовал себя в воде, как прирожденный дельфин, так что «кровожадной пятнистой акуле» пришлось попотеть, прежде чем добыча разрешила-таки себя поймать.  
\- Томми, блин!.. Твоя… система работает! Теперь я точно усну без задних ног! – Мокрый «волчонок», прижатый к бортику между вытянутых рук Леопарда, будил в последнем зверский голод, никак не связанный с аппетитно пахнущими свежими сэндвичами на низком столике возле шезлонгов. Но пока Адам зависал взглядом на улыбающихся полных губах, хихикающий провокатор извернулся, подтянулся на руках и оказался на суше, оставив своего «охотника» ни с чем.   
День, действительно, был долгим и порядком измотал обоих. И, вероятно, они должны были уснуть сразу же, как только их головы коснулись подушки. Но они позволили себе еще немного повозиться, устраиваясь вдвоем в одной кровати, фыркая и отбирая друг у друга покрывало, потихоньку оказываясь все ближе и ближе…   
\- Спокойной ночи, мой храбрый адъютант… - пробормотал принц, уткнувшись, наконец, во все еще влажную макушку.  
\- И тебе сладких снов, Леопард.

6-4.  
Невероятно, но факт: этот день по праву можно признать самым лучшим за долгие годы. И сейчас, лежа под боком у Леопарда и борясь со сном, Томми улыбался, как счастливый идиот, перебирая все особенные моменты после встречи.   
Что-то изменилось, вернее, что-то неуклонно менялось между ними, но при всем своем общем пессимизме Джарван не мог найти в этих изменениях ничего угрожающего их дружбе с Аль Намиром. Всё так же легко общаться на любые темы, и даже просто молчать. Ещё интереснее работать вместе – точно, что «две головы – лучше одной!» А это неожиданное предложение стать личным адъютантом Леопарда настолько взволновало и польстило, что Томми и мысли не допускал отказаться. Нет-нет, даже отец бы это одобрил, хотя наверняка удивился бы, ведь до этого генерал-адъютант был только у прославленного Асада на заре создания Беш-Нимры как самостоятельного государства. И тогда это тоже был Синхар. Круто! А на «смирительный» белый мундир плевать – не умрет, особенно если заказать его изготовление Сутану. Братишка сумеет делать удобной даже такую сбрую. Все правильно, место Волка рядом со своим Леопардом, это не должность, а степень доверия, и Томми его оправдает сполна.  
Даже в непростой ситуации с семьей Томми они умудрились найти компромисс, и, радостный голос матери в телефонной трубке тому подтверждение. А сестра даже по паре слов поняла, что у него все хорошо. Наконец-то. А Лейле-хатун он потом все объяснит, обязательно.  
А ещё было достаточно моментов, когда Томми непроизвольно краснел и смущался как девица. Но потом вдруг дошло, что это у них с Леопардом взаимно, а значит, можно расслабиться и с удовольствием наблюдать, как Адам смущенно улыбается, стреляет глазами и трет щеки, пытаясь унять румянец. Красота!  
Больше всего удивляло собственное поведение, которое, надо признать, становилось все более провокационным – на диване, в бассейне и даже в рабочем кабинете, не говоря уже о кровати, в которой «борьба» за лучшее место «неожиданно» закончилась почти в объятьях Аль Намира. Ха, но это реально лучшее место! Для соскучившегося Джарвана, по крайней мере, и он слушал сонное дыхание друга, грелся его теплом и… засыпал.   
Спокойно, легко и правильно, а там будь что будет… завтра…

\- О, я счастлив вас поздравить, наш дорогой господин адъютант! Вы будете просто ослепительны в БЕЛОМ за правым плечом его высочества, который тоже будет весь при параде! – довольная физиономия Наиля не давала усомниться, что он отлично помнит предпочтения Томаса Аль Джауна в одежде и его же острую нелюбовь к официозу.   
\- Ну и раз такое дело, я с удовольствием сплавлю нашему новому личному генералу пару ящиков конфиденциальных дел, окей, братец? – ха, Наиль в своем репертуаре – лишь бы загрузить всех своей работой.  
\- У МОЕГО личного адъютанта и так будет много обязанностей, связанных с безопасностью и кадрами, поэтому твоим ведомствам, Наиль, такой ценный сотрудник не по зубам! – Адамас сурово сверлил взглядом ухмыляющегося братца, а Имран с Айзеком хихикали, не стесняясь, и Томми их понимал – схватки Леопардов по пустяковым поводам всегда были прекрасным развлечением.  
\- О, ваше высочество, вы должны понимать, какой фурор произвел этот неожиданный карьерный рост среди обитателей дворца и, тем более, за его пределами, - и тут Имран прав: сразу же после утреннего заседания Совета Безопасности удивительная новость мгновенно оказалась у всех на слуху.   
\- Снова грязные домыслы? Черт, половина Совета старые интриганы и сплетники! – если Адамас продолжит в том же духе, то дорогой «Паркер» в его руках прикажет долго жить.   
\- Ну и пусть трындят сколько влезет, но если хоть попробуют саботировать распоряжения, то… Хм, короче, это напрямую касается и их безопасности! – список первоочередных мер они с Леопардом обсудили ещё вчера, а пока шло заседание Совета, Айзек, теперь официально числившийся научным консультантом, добавил ещё пару требований по защите телекоммуникационных сетей.  
\- Ну, все! Хана всем заговорщикам – наш генерал изведет их на корню одним лишь взглядом и блеском сабли, и до всех этих супермер не дойдет! - черт, когда младший принц – клоун, то страна реально в опасности – вымрет от смеха.  
\- Так, хватит смущать моего адъютанта, - ох, не надо было смотреть на него сейчас, не надо!.. И как теперь не пялиться на эти губы? Ага, давай, хабиби, оближи их ещё раз, и пиздец!..  
\- Он и сам неплохо справляется, правда, Джарван? – черт, вот ведь незадача – ведет себя как гали, хотя уже адъютант, но Наилю права никто не давал…  
Самый остроумный ответ буквально замер на языке, потому что Адамасу вздумалось именно сейчас гипнотизировать взглядом. Тот неловкий момент, когда понимаешь, что зависать на улыбке друга при свидетелях то ещё палево. Надо срочно брать себя в руки, только кто бы дал спасительного пинка?  
\- Вернемся к нашим баранам… эээ… к нашим уважаемым гостям, да пошлет им аллах долгие годы, но подальше от нас, мм? – Томми готов был аплодировать Имрану – вот уж точно дипломат с большой буквы!  
\- Да-да, я как раз хотел спросить у вас, хаджи Имран, ваши орлы реально накрыли наркокартель? И, наконец, попались не только шестерки? – если правильно переключить внимание, то может прокатить.  
\- А откуда ты УЖЕ знаешь?! – ха, наконец-то пробило эту ехидину.  
\- Это же только сейчас на Совете… - ну да, для нас теперь возможно всё!  
\- А мы смотрели прямую трансляцию – Айзек поколдовал… Адам утром дал добро… И у нас всё получилось!.. Короче, господа, нам надо срочно перестраивать систему технической защиты информации в Намир-паласе, и ни в коем случае не селить тут наших заклятых друзей-соседей, пока, по крайней мере…  
\- Вот как раз план расселения наших зак… наших дорогих партнеров, я бы и хотел обсудить, - Имран зловеще побарабанил по толстой папке. Ну нет, нужен перерыв!  
\- А давайте сначала перекусим и обсудим повестку саммита? А то некоторые принцы уморят себя голодом без обеда – всё дела-дела, а мозг голодает!.. – дружный хохот можно расценить как знак одобрения, а Бадир давно уже ждал сигнала. И благодарный взгляд Леопарда очень хороший стимул для начинающего адъютанта.  
За поздним обедом и после, за кофе, разговор не затихал ни на минуту – саммит висел над головами чертовым Дамокловым мечом. Повестка не особенно нова, а, скорее, весьма традиционна: политическая ситуация в регионе и окрестностях, проблемы организации валютного союза и перспективные общеэкономические проекты. Но по первому вопросу обязательно всплывут «Братья за веру» и очень разное отношение к ним, второй грозит окончательным погребением ещё не рожденной, но очень любимой саудитами халиджи*, а в третьем столько вариантов расклада, что ещё неизвестно, кто останется в выигрыше – риск инвестиций нынче очень велик. Томми настолько вошел в роль, что не заметил, что и сам начал говорить с Нилли и Летящим на их же языке, и заслужил удивление первого и одобрение второго, а Леопард даже начал подтрунивать над обоими советниками, мол, типа у них новый конкурент появился. Конечно же, величество шутить изволит.  
Имран все-таки вытащил списки состава делегаций - по двадцать-тридцать персон от каждой из шести стран-гостей. Всё это мозговыносящее мероприятие растянуто на три дня, и хоть в последний многие разъедутся, часть гостей останется на культурную программу и неформальные переговоры. Вот тут-то и открываются очень широкие возможности для не совсем благовидных дел. Короче, нужно было четко продумать, как правильно разместить делегации, чтобы соблюсти этикет и, в тоже время, создать условия удобного наблюдения за общением иностранцев с местной элитой. И, естественно, обеспечить полную безопасность первых лиц от возможных провокаций и террактов. Вот в связи с этим Томми предложил более внимательно прощупать всех левых людей в делегациях (особенно тех, кого добавили в последний момент!), у которых может быть доступ во дворец под благовидным предлогом. Адамас и Имран сразу же это поддержали, только заметили, что времени для проверок осталось очень мало.  
Но самое интересное началось, когда с вопросами дурацкого саммита было наконец-то покончено. Айзек со своим планшетом полностью завладел вниманием четырех зрителей. Даже Томми этого ещё не видел – не успел!  
Первый образец восстановленного хакер-колдуном видео был с флэшки отца.  
\- Видео было затерто предположительно ещё год назад, возможно, даже самим хаджи Дирбасом, - Айзек заметно волновался перед именитыми слушателями, но постепенно его речь становилась увереннее. – Вот это место в горах и личности боевиков ещё предстоит идентифицировать, но событие в конце… Впрочем, сейчас сами увидите! - и действительно, замелькали кадры: какие-то темные субъекты грузят непонятные ящики, вот мелькает чья-то рожа, потом через время ещё одна, совершенно незнакомая, но четкость слабая, и «рожа» прячет лицо. И тут в конце видео слышатся крики и шум, в кадре появляется явно пограничник и начинает выяснять, что это за груз, почему без разрешения и кто хозяин контрабанды. Завязывается спор, который заканчивается выстрелом, но что там дальше - непонятно, видео обрывается.  
\- Черт!.. Надо срочно выяснить, что случилось с этим парнем и, конечно, опознать преступников, Имран. И передайте Джарвану копии сегодняшних материалов по наркокартелю, вдруг будут совпадения? – вот это правильно, скорее всего, некоторые детали паззла точно совпадут.  
\- Да какие тут совпадения, брат, при такой почти нулевой видимости? – ха, у Наиля ещё и амнезия?  
\- Ваше высочество, вероятно, запамятовали, что мистер Карпентер у нас гений и разработчик такой суперпрограммы по распознаванию лиц, что чертов Гугл курит в сторонке. А это место, скорее всего, тот самый долбаный схрон в горах, о котором упоминалось в бумагах Дирбаса.   
\- Ладно-ладно, сдаюсь под вашим напором, господин адъютант! Надеюсь, что и результаты будут! Айзек, давай дальше, что там у тебя ещё?  
Второе видео было авторства самого Томми и снято ещё в лагере горе-бедуинов, охотящихся на мифическую салаву, но теперь разрешение значительно улучшилось, как и четкость. И прекрасно видно, что кинжал на боку пришлого эмиссара, раздающего указания руководству «Клыков волка», тот же самый, что и на приеме немецкого посольства. Конечно же, Томми сразу для сравнения выложил фотографии, сделанные на айфон Сутана. Казалось бы, какие ещё нужны доказательства?  
\- Да это же стопудово подтверждает, что Хаййат теперь точно по уши в дерьме!..  
\- Томми, но ведь сам Аль Хаййят рассказал, откуда у него этот клинок, так что он может оказаться не при чем! – черт, Адамас, и ты туда же?  
\- Блин, Скользящие так же часто нагло врут, как их любимые змейки меняют кожу! Вот та, первая рожа с предыдущего видео и без программной обработки очень смахивает одного из "ползучих"…   
\- Ну да, Скользящие сбрасывают кожу, а Синхар, как и прежде, недолюбливают змеенышей. Джарван, ты предвзят, что вполне предсказуемо.  
\- О, как всегда, явился Наиль-скептик!  
\- Томми, не горячись, пожалуйста, и выслушай! – что-то в голосе старшего принца заставило Томми все же сесть и внимать, несмотря на то, что Наиль в своем углу мерзко захихикал.  
\- Предлагаю проверить версию Хаййат - найти свидетельства легальности, а, главное, дату покупки кинжала, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть возможность присутствия там лидеров Хаййат, многие из которых, между прочим, состоят на госслужбе и имеют широкие возможности, - что ж, приходилось признать, что предложение Имрана логично.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что Аль Хаййат вообще заговорил бы об этом, если бы там было что-то нечисто… - это Адамас так тактично выразил сомнение, но Томми все равно было по-детски обидно. Разве он не прав?  
\- О, господа, разве для нашего «волчонка» это доводы? Он уже поставил Хаййат клеймо на хвост! – вот же гад! А Адам ещё и улыбается!..  
Наверное, стоило проглотить и смолчать. Возможно, не надо было вскакивать и упорно пялиться именно на своего Леопарда, вольготно развалившегося в кресле. Но слова вылетели сами, и дурной язык мозгам не помощник  
\- Окей, если ТЫ так считаешь… Превосходно, но я готов спорить, за свою версию. Но если ты окажешься прав, Леопард, я… я станцую для ТЕБЯ! – уши внезапно заложило, и Томми, слава яйцам, не слышал комментариев Наиля и реакции остальных. Где-то на периферии мелькнули вытянувшееся от удивления лицо Айзека и ироничная улыбка Имрана, но что он точно не смог пропустить, так это хищный предвкушающий азарт в голубых глазах персонального Леопарда. Черт, кажется, попался!  
Этот день по контрасту с предыдущим по праву претендовал на звание «день крутых обломов Джарвана». Не только из-за странного спора в конце заседания «великолепной пятерки» анти-заговорщиков, а ещё и потому, что окрылённый чем-то или кем-то Адамас заявил, что остаток дня они проведут – о, ужас! – на гребаном конкурсе чертовых молодых талантов!   
\- Возражения не принимаются, волчонок, ибо и мой гали, и мой адъютант, естественно, не могут отказаться меня сопровождать. Отказ выглядел бы странно, не находишь? – в друга сегодня вселился особый коварный демон, против которого у бесхитростного Джарвана оружия не нашлось. Тем более, что мозги были заняты поиском аргументов против недавнего пари, а нутро замирало от странного предчувствия. Фа-ак, неужели лоханулся? Или… наоборот?  
Мучимый внутренними спорами и поиском возможных выходов из ситуации, Томми покорно дал себя одеть в жутко модный костюмчик, был необычайно тих всю дорогу и скромен в выражении своих мыслей на самом чертовом конкурсе. Чтобы мозги окончательно не закипели от юных конкурсантов, декламировавших свои патриотические стишки, исполнявших не менее пафосные песни, плясавших ещё более невыносимые танцы, Томми полностью погрузился в свой айфон, в котором велась активная переписка с Айзеком, Бадиром и даже пакостником Наилем. И вести пока были неутешительные. Если Айзек все же порадовал, что личность погибшего пограничника установлена, и бедолага год как числится погибшим в автокатастрофе, то смс-ки Наиля вызывали все большее опасение в результате сегодняшнего пари. И все же добило незадачливого гали сообщение от Имрана: «Информация Скользящего о происхождении клинка полностью подтвердилось. Алиби железное. Мне очень жаль, Джарван. )»  
Блядь, жаль ему, конечно! А вот как Томми теперь, а?   
\- Хабиби, что с тобой? Плохо? Мы скоро сможем уйти, потерпишь? – искренняя забота в теплом обволакивающем голосе любимого друга только добавила жару – не только щекам гали-адъютанта, но и всему его предательскому организму.  
\- Угу, потерплю. Тебе же ещё этим талантам призы вручать. И ты это… ничего не планируй на вечер, окей?   
А чего дальше тянуть – проиграл так проиграл, мужик он или кто? Пусть хотя бы все будет на его, Джарвана, условиях.  
\- Что… Все-таки?.. – о, невозможно смотреть, как усыпанные веснушками губы медленно растягиваются в озорную улыбку, и нереально оторваться от этого зрелища. Черт бы побрал все споры на свете!  
\- О, да, Леопард, вечером тебя ждет приватный танец, и, надеюсь, приз мне тоже полагается. Утешительный, блин…

Томми нехило колбасило, но жаловаться и ныть было некому и не на кого - сам же нарвался. Может, пора уже признаться хотя бы самому себе, что собственное подсознание давно играет в непонятные игры, ведь помимо смущения и злости на свой дурной язык сейчас особенно остро ощущаются неслабый азарт и предвкушение… Черт его знает, почему!  
Но глядя в хитрые голубые глазищи Аль Намира, ещё более выразительные из-за умелого мэйка, Джарван обреченно подумывал, что как раз таки принц знает об этом гораздо больше!  
\- Хм… драгоценный мой, я пойму, если ты передумал. Просто будешь мне должен теперь… желание! – брови игриво дернулись вверх, а взгляд стал ещё более лукавым. О, дьявол, за что?!  
\- Не-не, не надо мне таких царских одолжений. Я за свои слова отвечаю… хабиби! - губы сами расползлись в улыбке, а подбородок вызывающе задрался. Ха, будь он проклят, если попытается удрать как трусливый шакал. – Но тебе придется немного подождать, мой леопардик! – последнее из промурлыканного, возможно, было лишним, но реакция самого «леопардика» была настолько занятной, что Томми невольно облизнул губы, повторяя за принцем. Поиграем, ваше высочество?  
Вероятно, демонам ада было угодно сегодня развлекаться таким вот странным способом, ибо все способствовало дурацкой затее. Терри удачно оказался свободен и без лишних вопросов притащил все необходимые причиндалы. А потом ещё и объяснил, что куда цеплять и в какой последовательности избавляться.   
Все-таки совсем уж темным Аль Джаун не был, к тому же общение с «прекрасным кузеном» принесло свои плоды. Так что облачение удалось за рекордно короткие сроки – принц наверняка ещё не успел вылакать свой кофейник со сливками!  
Повязывая себе на голову длинный ярко-синий шарф, Томас с удивлением понял, что ему нравится то, что он видит перед собой в зеркале. Блестящие розовым губы снова дрогнули, а подведенный темно-синей подводкой глаз хитро подмигнул, хлопая густо накрашенными ресницами. Святое дерьмо! Эту улыбку надо срочно спрятать! Синий шелк приятно охладил раскрасневшуюся кожу щек, но лихорадочный блеск в глазах, наоборот, только усилился.  
Сабли удачно спрятаны в складки широкой нижней юбки, опасная острота не прикрытых ножнами лезвий ещё больше будоражила кровь. Готов!  
В полумраке просторной «арабской» гостиной блестящее облачение принца невольно притягивало взгляд, но это не повод стоять столбом – выбор музыки значит половину успеха, надо поскорее отыскать нужный трек. Адам молча следил за его хаотичными передвижениями - к стереосистеме и обратно – пока новоявленный танцор не застыл в центре огромного ковра, уставившись на острые носки невысоких сапог.  
Еле слышная мелодия, обозначенная флейтой, заставила поднять голову и легонько дернуть кистями рук. Мелодичный перезвон сагат* в такт глубоким вздохам, тогда как сердце отбивает пока ещё неспешный ритм вместе с таблой*. Это только начало, они оба знают, что танура* далеко не медленный танец, к тому же спрятанные сабли очень скоро придадут ощущениям особую остроту.  
Сейчас Джарван был благодарен своим школьным учителям-деспотам, изматывавшим его по нескольку часов в день. Тогда он тоже нарвался сам, по разным причинам отказавшись от джигитовки и экстремальных гонок. Зато холодное оружие и чертовы танцы в конце обучения слились в нечто абсолютно ненормальное, но требующее максимальной концентрации и мастерства. Вот этим всем Томми и собирался поражать воображение своего искушенного принца, который наверняка видал великое множество танцев с саблями и танур, но уж точно никто для него не исполнял «волчий танец» с боевым оружием Синхар!  
Голова чуть набок руки расходятся в стороны под мерный звон сагат - медные тарелочки четко следуют движениям пальцев, задавая ритм. Вращение на месте должно быть в полном синхроне с арабской флейтой, которая от тихого приглушенного дыхания постепенно переходит к частым вздохам и даже вскрикам, то взлетая вверх, то падая вниз вместе с руками Томми.  
Взгляд зафиксирован на ладони Адамаса, судорожно сжимающей полупустую чашку. Удержать довольную ухмылку невозможно (как клёво, что под платком её не видно!) – принц явно позабыл про свой напиток, проливая его на пальцы и ковер. Напряженная поза говорит танцору о многом: на него смотрят, его видят, возможно, насквозь, но теперь это волнует совсем по-другому. Сейчас Томми наслаждается каждой минутой, каждым своим движением. Бедра, плечи, кисти рук живут на одной волне с поплывшей от собственной смелости головой, которая слышит лишь музыку и видит только ЕГО, своего единственного зрителя. И все это ради него…  
Темп резко ускорился, и юбка пестрым цветком поднялась за руками, и принц скрылся за крутящейся тканью, но теперь уже собственных эмоций хватало для дальнейшего безумства. Тяжелые сабли не давали нижнему ярусу взметнуться выше колен, но блеск обнаженной стали и драгоценных камней наверняка уже замечен – иначе с чего этот взволнованный вздох? О, да, друг мой, это только начало!   
На волне стремительно мчавшейся мелодии и собственного драйва Джарвану удавалось все – сложные па с крутящимся ворохом ткани, которым надо было не просто управлять, но сделать красивую для зрителя картинку, рваный ритм сагат, ещё более усложняющий основную тему и даже выверенные движения ног и живота, позволяющие закрепленной на поясе смертоносной стали свободно вращаться вместе с шелком, не причиняя ему вреда. И, наконец, настоящей удачей было вовремя освободиться от верхнего «цветка», ловко смять его и бросить вместе с сагатами точно к ногам высочества, не прекращая стремительного вращения! Мелодичный жалобный звон тарелочек совпал с моментом, когда рукоятки клинков легли в ладони, и началось основное действо. Ничем не сдерживаемая ткань оставшейся юбки плескалась вокруг, как темно-синее грозовое небо, пересекаемое зигзагами стальных молний. Одна ошибка – и светлый ковер раскрасят синие клочья шелка или, что ещё хлеще, яркие капли крови. Но не сейчас! Сегодня его день, его танец и его победа… прежде всего над собой! И одного взгляда поверх скрещенных сабель достаточно, чтобы видеть, что все не зря – Адамас плевать хотел на разлитый кофе, разбившийся фарфор на персидском ковре, его взгляд полон не просто эстетическим удовольствием, в нем полыхает страсть, от которой и Томми становится тяжело дышать, и за грохотом сердца почти неслышно музыки.  
Но она внутри, он следует за ней, начиная новый круг безумия. С легким щелчком расстегивается и летит на пол широкий пояс – синяя юбка красивым цветком опадает на ковер. Но музыка ведет дальше, все громче раскаты таблы, а флейта им лишь вторит, жалобно предвещая, что скоро, совсем скоро финал! Готов ли ты? Знаешь, что будет? Хочешь пойти со мной? Не боишься?  
Но Томми уже не до сомнений или раздумий - возбуждение, которого не знала даже его юность, вовсю беснуется в крови. Адреналин и желание добиться, завоевать и доказать своему человеку, своему Леопарду, что он не ошибся, не прогадал, выбрал верно и зажег в «холодной» крови Синхар огненный смерч, а танец все открыл, обнажил до самой сути…  
«Хочу! Черт возьми, я хочу тебя!» - это не только в безумных синих глазах Аль Намира, это есть в тебе, рвет тело на части, заставляя с каждым жестом раскрываться все больше. И именно сейчас под треск разлетающихся во все стороны пуговиц короткой кондуры, полы которой разошлись в стороны словно синие крылья, наконец, время замереть на самой высокой ноте флейты, медленно заводя руки с клинками назад, опуская лезвия в пол. Кульминационный момент: за спиной слышно частое дыхание Адамаса, словно это он тут вертелся как волчок, голова медленно запрокидывается назад, а шелк рубашки так же неспеша сползает с плеч, стекая по лезвиям вниз. Голую спину приятно холодит еле заметной струей воздуха, но лицо все ещё скрыто синим платком. Флейта снова оживает, а табла стихла до мерного перестука копыт по песку. Правый клинок, описав серебристый круг, осторожно ложится на грудь танцора острием вверх – пока не время для экстрима! – замирает вместе с запрокинутым назад корпусом, ноги разведены широко, им надо удержать равновесие, пока левая рука плавно съезжает по второму лезвию вниз, добираясь до кончика. Быстрое точное движение пальцев, и сабля снова в руке, только теперь незащищенная ладонь сжимает острое лезвие.  
Перевернутое напряженное лицо Аль Намира снова перед глазами, Томми улыбается, видя, что творится с его Леопардом, но это ещё не все, друг!  
Балансируя одной правой, Джарван медленно вручает одно оружие своему зрителю, заводя левую руку назад, и не морщится, когда в момент передачи сабля немного дрогнула, оцарапав ладонь. Ерунда! Томми снова скользит с безопасной стороны лезвия вниз и перехватывает раненой ладонью руку Леопарда, заставляя не опускать клинок и держать его твердо острой стороной вверх. Когда Адам понял, что от него требуется, а мелодия позволила, Томми продолжил танец спиной к принцу. На нем остались только узкие шелковые брюки и синий шарф, узел которого был вскоре развязан, и синий шелк уже еле держался на голове. Еще немного, ещё пара опасных прыжков и вращений и он упадет вместе с танцором и его оружием у ног Аль Намира. Одна сабля так и останется лежать на полу рядом с разрезанным на две половинки синим шелком платка, а вот сам танцор, даже не отдышавшись, поднимет голову и посмотрит прямо в глаза своему желанию. В первый раз. Страшно?  
Но вот очнувшийся Адамас берет раненную саблей ладонь, медленно подносит к губам и неспеша вылизывает ранку, не отрывая голодного взгляда от Томми. Внутри все замирает от каждого слишком нежного поцелуя вверх по голой руке, а потом жар становится невыносимым, и даже дышать тяжело - метка-засос на плече, а следом и на шее. Собственный стон выносит мозг, потому и не заметил несчастный танцовщик, как оказался почти верхом на бедре демона-принца, вцепившись до синяков в его плечи. Голую грудь обожгла горячая ладонь и не осталась на месте, выводя узоры. Нет, это не просто желание, сексголод и обыкновенный недотрах. Это жажда, от которой он сейчас обязательно сдохнет, если Адам не…   
\- А-а-ххх-ммм! – жадные губы, наглый язык, ещё более умелые пальцы, сжавшие сосок – конец света, мать его! Остается только ещё сильнее впиться в чертовы губы в ответ, пару раз толкнуться, втираясь в адамово бедро, и охренеть от взрыва внутри… 

Примечания  
• Вахии (нимрийск.)– братишка, кузен  
• Аббайя (арабск.) – традиционное верхнее платье арабских женщин преимущественно темных цветов  
• Халиджи (арабск.) – предполагаемая общая валюта стран Персидского залива, о введении которой давно, но пока безуспешно радеет Саудовская Аравия.  
• Сагаты – традиционный восточный музыкальный инструмент, часто используемый танцовщиками.  
• Танура - традиционный восточный мужской танец с юбками  
• Табла – традиционный восточный ударный музыкальный инструмент, арабский барабан


	7. Chapter 7

7-1.  
Душная вязкая тишина спальни давила, мешая уснуть. Принца крайне редко мучила бессонница, обычно он так изматывал себя делами или развлечениями, что засыпал как убитый, едва голова касалась подушки. Но сегодня была слишком странная ночь для сна.  
Адамас стиснул зубы и с шумом вдохнул чуть сладковатый кондиционированный воздух. Не стоит больше думать об этом, иначе он так и не сможет сегодня заснуть, ну же, не думать, не вспоминать, не представлять...  
С отчаянием прислушиваясь к вновь убыстряющемуся пульсу, Аль Намир закусил нижнюю губу в надежде прогнать дурман, но неожиданная боль не отрезвила, а только ярче напомнила. Снова в ушах зазвучало дребезжание цимбал, а мерный перестук барабанов постепенно заполнил разум. У него больше не было сил сопротивляться. Адам вперил невидящий взгляд в потолок, отдаваясь воспоминаниям, уже не замечая, как напряглось, вытянулось в струнку тело, измученное желанием, как пальцы скомкали тонкую простыню, сбившуюся под спиной от беспокойных метаний.   
Сколько восточных танцев он перевидал за свои годы? Сколько таких танур исполняли перед ним самые разные танцовщики? Хотя кого он обманывает - нет, не ТАКИХ. Этот танец вообще не предназначен для соблазнения, это завораживающий танец смертельной опасности, неминуемой победы, красоты и ловкости умелого воина! Этот танец не должен возбуждать, черт, так почему же, Джарван, почему?!.  
Толчки крови в висках - в такт все ускоряющемуся ритму барабанов, и поблескивающих в ловких пальцах цимбал. Можно не закрывать глаза, перед внутренним взором все равно будет кружить вихрь тяжелого синего шелка, взмывающего вверх, повинуясь умелым рукам, и тут же покорно опадающего вниз, льнущего к стройным ногам, ласкающего бедра, обвивающегося вокруг талии. До конца дней своих не забудет Адам, как увидел острые лезвия настоящих боевых сабель в чертовых синих складках, как страх на мгновение сжал сердце, но уже скоро уступил все более нарастающему возбуждению.  
Предложение Томми станцевать перед ним принц воспринял всерьез, только когда его гали действительно вышел в центр гостиной, непривычно тихий и сосредоточенный, неузнаваемый в древнем национальном костюме. Адамас до последнего был уверен, что Джарван струсит, схитрит, предложит что-то взамен - ну никак не вязался образ дворцового задиры и любителя экстремальных авантюр со сложнейшим искусством арабского танца, требующим невероятной концентрации и многолетних тренировок. Да и сама ситуация - приватный танец в личных покоях наследного принца - слишком очевидно наталкивала на мысли о том, чем обычно заканчиваются такие забавы. Томми просто не мог не задумываться об этом - хотя бы в шутку! Но Адамас недооценил своего гали - в который уже раз! - и теперь не знал, как загладить свою вину. Или уже знал?  
Возбуждение витало в воздухе, нарастало с каждым оборотом Томми вокруг себя, с каждым взмахом блестящего шелка. Адама парализовал этот танец, выверенные сильные движения, обнаженная опасность. Он попался в капкан чувств с первого же такта, с первого уверенного наклона головы и движения бедрами своего личного танцора. Возбуждение бежало по венам, заполняло его целиком, утопив в себе здравый смысл и осторожность, он попался, пропал, капитулировал, готов был признать свое поражение и молить о пощаде... пока на краткий миг не встретился жадным взглядом с блестящими почти черными глазами. Темное, тугое желание било через край, выплескиваясь в музыку, во все более резкие и агрессивные движения, в жаркие, ждущие взгляды из-за полуопущенных ресниц. О нет, в этой комнате не было победителей. Томми хотел его так же сильно, если не сильнее, и Адам готов был отдать руку на отсечение, если ошибался. Оставшиеся силы ушли на то, чтобы не сорваться, не испортить танец, досмотреть до конца.  
В темноте спальни виделось, как наяву: напряженное гибкое тело, изогнувшееся в агонии танца, тяжело вздымающаяся грудь, покрытая бисеринками пота шея - и капля алой крови, стекающая по гладкому лезвию. Почему-то именно эта - единственная! - ошибка виртуозного танцора окончательно убедила Леопарда в том, чем был этот танец. И когда принц потянул разгоряченного "волчонка" к себе, в его сердце уже не осталось сомнений.  
Еще один судорожный вдох, разорвавший действующую на нервы тишину, и Аль Намир сдался: запрокинув голову, зажмурившись, с силой провел по своей груди вниз, к вздрагивающему животу, сжал в ладони свое возбужденное до предела достоинство, не сдерживая хриплого стона. Не в первый раз за эту ночь. С каждым движением рукой - яркими вспышками в сознании: безумный взгляд, черный как ночь, затуманившийся, когда язык принца поднялся по плечу к ключице, выставленная для поцелуев шея, торчащие соски, словно требующие внимания. Шум крови в ушах не может заглушить стоны, врезавшиеся в память, как клеймо, и неожиданно звонкий вскрик в момент разрядки...  
\- Аааах! Мммм... Джарван...  
Пустая подушка рядом - как будто еще одно напоминание о безумии, которое сегодня одержало над ними победу. И, как бы не было Адамасу одиноко без своего "волчонка" этой ночью, он понимает его и даже благодарен за этот побег. Глупо было бы все испортить сейчас, свести к быстрому сексу, к которому, Адам уверен в этом, Томми еще не был готов. Механизм запущен, обратного пути нет, Джарван будет принадлежать ему не только душой, но и телом, так полно, как умеет только он, его "волчонок". Но это должно произойти осознанно, а не в угаре временного помрачения рассудка от страсти. Ничего, он подождет. Теперь, когда счет идет на дни, часы даже - ожидание только добавит сладости.

7-2.  
Бежать. Срочно сбежать, хотя бы на время, пока мозги не станут на место, и сердце перестанет колотиться как бешеное. Томми как никогда понимал, что убежать от себя невозможно, а от Адама и не хотелось. Но когда горе-танцор слегка очухался в мокрых штанах, лежа на блаженно улыбающемся принце, то понял, что не сможет вот так запросто… продолжить, что бы ни понималось под этим словом, черт возьми!  
Нужна пауза, передышка, недолго, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Чтобы протрезветь, подумать, найти свои потерявшиеся или, скорее, расплавившиеся мозги. А потом... вернуться, конечно же, вернуться к нему, куда же ещё?  
Побег в ванную, в ту самую, где небрежной кучкой ещё валялась обычная одежда. Душ, почти холодный, так что спустя минут пять губы задрожали, а кожа покрылась пупырышками. Чертов соблазнитель, вашу мать! Мокрый испуганный волчонок, сбитый с толку собственным телом. Да, не ожидал от себя такого темперамента – кончить в штаны от поцелуев и пары-тройки ласк и хотеть большего, гораздо большего, чтобы кожа к коже, глаза в глаза!..  
Да, это коварные синие глазищи виноваты – их гипноз, чертова секс-энергия и ещё непонятно что! И все-то они видят, все понимают про него, заигравшегося волчонка, попавшего в лапы леопарда, и, скорее всего, насовсем. Но пугает вовсе не это.  
Тайными ходами добираться до лаборатории было уже настолько привычным, что Джарван почти не заметил пути, пребывая в своих мыслях и, что скрывать, в своих фантазиях. А что было бы дальше, если б Адам вышел из своей ванной чуть-чуть раньше, если бы сразу окликнул, не дал сбежать? Как это было бы? Ему понравилось бы или… нет?   
«Ты никогда не узнаешь, если не попробуешь, детка… - своим коварным голосом отвечал любимый принц в томминой голове. – Но ты обязательно узнаешь, если не слабо…»  
\- Не слабо… Просто я… - «пока не готов», «ещё думаю», «надо все ещё раз взвесить» - эти отмазки настолько смешны, насколько неправдивы. Готов, что тут думать и уже решился, но… но все оказалось сложнее. Сложность не в доверии - с этим-то все как раз понятно! – и не в чувствах – тут даже копаться не надо! Трудно признать для самого себя, что, оказывается, можешь и хочешь полностью разделить ЕГО желание, отдаться ЕГО рукам, и не только рукам, черт побери, но ЕМУ, только ЕМУ…  
Карточка-ключ с легким характерным звуком открыла дверь, и Томми почему-то на цыпочках пробрался в «обитель хакера». Приглушенное освещение зажглось по щелчку, так что мимо кресла не промазать. Лицо отчего-то все равно горело, особенно губы. А на шее пощипывало – там наверняка огромный засос. Совсем уж по-идиотски - улыбаться в полутемной комнате, поглаживая метки Леопарда на собственном теле и чувствовать себя… счастливым? Ого!  
«Мне срочно надо в лабораторию – забрать кое-что назавтра. Скоро вернусь», - вряд ли глупая смс-ка объяснит Адамасу побег личного гали-адъютанта, недавно танцевавшего перед ним самое откровенное из возможных признаний, но Томми надеялся, что объяснения будут не нужны.   
Адам ЗНАЕТ, знает его лучше, чем он сам себя. Все лучшие в своей жизни поступки Томми совершал не раздумывая, по наитию, а все его беды случались, когда он слишком долго анализировал, копался в себе и сбегал. А сейчас Томми просто вышел по делу – прийти в себя и забрать коробочку с обещанным – ещё днем! – «супердевайсом для супергенерала». Нил с подачи Айзека теперь, когда Адам не слышал, стал дразнить его «PSG» - персональный супергенерал, даже позывной такой хотел ввести для спецсвязи, засранец. Но сейчас дело было не в общей системе – с этим Томми уже разобрался и лично проверил всех людей, которые будут работать с ним в одной связке. Сейчас он поглаживал коробочку с усовершенствованными парными микронаушниками в комплекте с мощными, но компактными рациями для защищенной связи. Завтра он сам лично наденет один из пары на своего Леопарда, а второй – на себя, чтобы всегда быть на связи, начеку. Чтобы успеть, если что, и помочь в любой ситуации.   
Тихий смешок вырвался невольно при мысли, как Адам среагирует на это «ярмо» - индукционную петлю провода с микрофоном - но уже решил, как отшутится: пообещает заказать ещё один комплект, но уже с бриллиантами. Айзек, кстати, успел похихикать над этим – томмин наушник был черным в противовес телесному и более изящному девайсику Адама. Но сам Томми сделал тогда морду кирпичом и занудным голосом ответил, что о вкусах не спорят.  
А вкусы иногда кардинально меняются, особенно, когда кое-кто сводит тебя с ума. И теперь Томми уже почти любит танцевать, выступать на сцене, мерить «гаремные» тряпки, носить ненавистный ранее мундир и спать в обнимку. Главное, чтобы рядом был ОН, важно, чтобы вместе, а на остальные неудобства – плевать!  
«Окей, волчонок. Буду ждать », - вот и ответ. Адам будет ждать и все понимает. А он сам? Неужели сдрейфит напоследок, мм?   
\- Черта с два! Вот только… Фак, нафиг тут спешка? – и правда, спешить не зачем. Только вот как объяснить это собственному телу, которое не может и не хочет забыть вкус поцелуев, силу рук и горящий взгляд. И кожа снова вспыхивает, а внизу живота начинается своя активная жизнь, которой уже мало собственной правой, мало!..  
\- Ага, давай! Будто с ним можно только по-детски целоваться и тискаться, он тебе не мальчик-школьник… - страшно, да, и в то же время страшно хочется ещё раз увидеть, почувствовать, зажечь и сгореть.  
\- Бля, да я как девочка-ромашка, мать её… - а чего боятся девочки-ромашки, Томми вполне представлял: что-то из серии «получит свое и отвалит», «ему-то что, а болеть будет у меня», «а если я унылое и неумелое бревно?..»  
\- А если я потеряю его?.. – вот теперь страшно стало по-настоящему, с холодным ознобом и трясущимися конечностями. Нет! Даже думать не смей! Но как себе не командуй, все нутро буквально скрутило от животного страха. И, конечно же, волновала не потеря собственного места рядом с Адамасом и не вероятный разрыв отношений с ним же, а куда более страшные картины замелькали перед глазами под свист пуль, взрывы и вой толпы. Отец как-то говорил, что самая жуткая в мире вещь – видеть, как навсегда уходят твои близкие люди, и не иметь никакой возможности этому помешать.  
\- Черт возьми, о чем я думаю? – тут же захотелось бежать обратно, и снова в тишине их спальни смотреть, как спит Леопард, как улыбается во сне или морщит лоб, на который снова упала растрепанная челка, поправлять вечно съезжающую простыню с широких плеч или усыпанной веснушками груди и засыпать самому, слушая спокойное дыхание, без которого теперь ни жить, ни дышать, ни любить.  
\- Блядь, да займись ты, наконец, делом, Джарван! – надо все ещё раз проверить: оперативные сводки и аналитику, распределение людей и резервы времени, запасные схемы и пути отхода в крайних случаях – нужно быть готовым ко всему, а не жевать сопли. Синхар он или кто?

Предчувствия не обманули – чего-то подобного как раз перед рассветом Томми и ждал. Вот и бессонница пригодилась, иначе Бадир бы сразу кинулся сообщать высокому начальству. А так у них есть время на перепроверку. Но все подтвердилось – присланное на официальную почту эмира сообщение грозило взорвать их утро, планы и один из самых дорогих отелей в столице. Больше всего бесило то, что чертов аноним обращался не к принцу Адамасу, а к парализованному Адилю, тем самым игнорируя реального главу страны. Вот же сука!   
Сонный Айзек прибежал минут через семь и подтвердил томмины опасения: сообщение, посланное с иностранного сервера, вряд ли можно отследить – не идиоты же там в террористах? Но все равно попытаться стоит. Поднятые по тревоге «орлы» Имрана уже прочесывают отель. И у них задача не из простых: за ограниченное время, не допуская огласки, найти «то, не знаю что» и свести риск вероятных последствий к минимуму.   
Через час стало ясно, что, возможно, придется применять запасной план размещения делегации Бахрейна, что не может не повлечь за собой кривотолков и инсинуаций со стороны некоторых «дорогих гостей». Пришло время будить Леопарда.  
Томми дал себе пару минут слабости – полностью одетым и готовым к «бою» сел на край кровати и любовался спящим любимым другом. А потом все-таки взял его руку в свои ладони и поднес к губам.  
\- Просыпайся, мой Леопард… - губы легко коснулись теплой кожи с обеих сторон ладони, а взгляд не отрывался от подрагивающих ресниц ещё спящего принца. – К сожалению, вряд ли это утро можно назвать добрым. Тут нам приготовили адскую хрень на завтрак, прикинь, какие сволочи…

 

7-3.  
Адамас заснул только под утро, измотанный размышлениями о своей странной личной жизни и яркими вспышками удовольствия. Конечно же, принц не мог не думать о том, как они с Томми встретятся, что он увидит в глазах своего «волчонка», изменится ли что-то для них. Утро немного страшило и неотвратимо приближалось, но какой бы богатой фантазией не обладал Аль Намир, вряд ли он мог предположить подобное развитие событий.   
\- Просыпайся, мой Леопард… - столько нежности в голосе, и эти легкие осторожные прикосновения сухих теплых губ к его ладони… ему это снится, так ведь?  
\- Ммм… еще чуть-чуть… иди ко мне?..  
Если это прекрасный сон, значит, они могут хотя бы сейчас не играть в друзей и послать подальше условности: Адам крепко сжал узкую ладонь своего гали и потянул Томми на себя, мечтая ощутить тепло его тела. К тому же, еще ведь так рано, правда?  
– К сожалению, вряд ли это утро можно назвать добрым. Тут нам приготовили адскую хрень на завтрак, прикинь, какие сволочи…  
Что за… Это совсем не соответствовало идиллической картине романтического утра двух влюбленных, которую воображение принца уже нарисовало в его еще сонном мозгу. И голос Томми… теперь он был по-настоящему встревоженным, а значит, дело действительно дрянь.  
\- Что? Что там? Где? – Леопард так резко сел в постели, что на миг даже зашумело в голове. Остатки сна слетели вмиг, стоило увидеть полностью одетого Томми, даже не пытающегося скрыть беспокойство во взгляде.  
Выслушивая донесение от своего адъютанта, одновременно пытаясь выпутаться из кровати, обмотаться простыней и сделать так, чтобы Джарван не заметил постыдные засохшие пятна на белоснежной ткани, Адамас думал о том, что неведомый террорист, сам того не зная, спас их с «волчонком» от неловкости. Но его это, конечно, не оправдывало.  
\- Нужно сделать все возможное, чтобы обнаружить бомбу. И невозможное тоже! Пусть Имран берет подкрепление – все, что только понадобится! И Айзек… спроси, может он сможет помочь. Нам нужны четкие планы по эвакуации людей: гостей и персонала. Но лучше бы это не понадобилось… Мы не должны допустить скандала на саммите. Я в душ, буду готов через десять минут. Завтрак… давай в конференц-зале, наладь мне связь с Имраном, пусть подключится Наиль, вызови Файруза…   
Поняв, что им понемногу завладевают злость и отчаяние, Адам остановился, резко выдохнул и поймал серьезного как никогда Томми, согласно кивающего на его распоряжения, привлекая «волчонка» к своей груди.  
\- Спасибо тебе… - вдыхая запах фруктового шампуня и какого-то чересчур знакомого парфюма, невесомо целуя своего гали-адъютанта в макушку, Адам чувствовал, как его отпускает, а в сердце появляется уверенность: они все преодолеют. Вдвоем – точно.  
Это утро могло побить все рекорды по своей напряженности. Адам поглощал что-то наверняка аппетитное, не разбирая вкуса, выслушивал донесения от всех осведомленных лиц, встречался глазами с таким же озабоченным Томми и пытался представить все возможные сценарии развития событий.  
\- …Нет и нет, если бомбу в отеле не найдут, будем селить там. Это мог быть блеф – как раз с целью ввергнуть нас в панику и сорвать саммит! Но мне нужны от вас гарантии, что там нет никаких взрывных устройств. Гарантии, хаджи Имран!  
Он только-только взял из рук Джарвана чашку с кофе, как Бадир уже сообщил о том, что пора одеваться к встрече первых гостей. Угроза взрыва все еще была реальной, но внести хоть какие-то изменения в программу саммита значило вызвать подозрения в нестабильности политического положения Беш-Нимры, в его личной нестабильности, как будущего правителя – Адамас не мог этого допустить!  
\- Томми, свяжись с Нилом, пусть подготовит для гостей поездку по нашим достопримечательностям, пусть везет их куда угодно, только не сразу в отель! Надо потянуть время. Пока мы не будем уверены на сто процентов…   
Его «волчонок» с первых же минут этого безумного утра показал себя настоящей «правой рукой»: все распоряжения принца подхватывались и исполнялись на лету, некоторые, казалось, считывались еще на стадии их обдумывания, а инициативы самого адъютанта были очень в тему и ко времени. К тому моменту, как Адамас был облачен в парадное одеяние для встречи дорогих гостей, у Томми уже был готов отчет о первых выполненных заданиях и кое-что еще…  
\- Отель чист – спецы Имрана прочесали его на три раза, не пропустив ни одного уголка. Но все же, на сто процентов риск исключить нельзя. Кстати, Айзек за что-то зацепился, просит дать ему часа два, возможно, найдет если не самого ублюдка, то какие-нибудь следы… Сможешь растянуть встречу на пару часов, Леопард? Если что, Нил готов отвести этих надутых павлинов в наш экспо-центр, это выиграет еще час. А это – тебе. Прости, что без брюлликов… к следующему разу исправлюсь.  
Как бы ни была серьезна ситуация, какая бы опасность ни грозила всем им сегодня, это не помешало Адамасу зависнуть взглядом на чуть порозовевших от волнения скулах своего гали и улыбнуться в ответ на неловкую остроту. Томми собственноручно надел на него навороченную спец-гарнитуру: наушник и микрофон, скрытые от посторонних глаз, продемонстрировал такие же на себе, показал, как пользоваться всеми этими шпионскими штуками. Перед тем, как выйти из своих покоев и отправиться на официальную встречу гостей саммита, принц и его адъютант, не сговариваясь, посмотрели в глаза друг другу словно в поисках поддержки.  
\- Держи меня в курсе всего. И будь рядом, Джарван…  
\- Все будет хорошо, слышишь? Я буду рядом, все время рядом.

Встреча делегаций соседних государств и официальное открытие саммита – мероприятие хлопотное и довольно нудное. Каждый незначительный на первый взгляд нюанс должен быть выверен с аптекарской точностью, чтобы никого не обидеть, не дать почувствовать себя менее уважаемым, чем другие, не спровоцировать слухи и кривотолки. В то же время, неторопливость восточных приветствий превращала официальную встречу в однообразный нескончаемый поток улыбок, поклонов, вежливых фраз и многоэтажных комплиментов, от которых можно было рехнуться уже через час. Адамас впервые участвовал в настолько претенциозном мероприятии в качестве хозяина, лидера страны, пусть пока и некоронованного, но волноваться и раздумывать о важности своей роли в этом фарсе ему было особо некогда, как, впрочем, и скучать – благодаря постоянной связи с самым замечательным адъютантом на свете.  
\- Как слышишь меня, Леопард? Новости все те же, твой братец подхватил первую партию нахлебников. Кстати, половина делегации из Катара смотрит на тебя как на диковинную зверушку – чем ты им не угодил?  
\- Адам, у нас есть новость – «сюрприз» обнаружился в другом месте, Имран продолжает проверки на всех крупных объектах, но отель чист, уже точно. Наиль просигналил, что на подходе саудиты – готов встречать Его Величество?  
Пытка нескончаемой демонстрацией вежливости и радости от встречи с соседями продолжалась около четырех часов. Уже где-то с половины этого срока Адам выдавал приветствия почти на автомате, а от улыбки сводило щеки и губы, но он хорошо помнил свою задачу: тянуть время, как только можно – поэтому не жаловался и продолжал играть роль радушного хозяина. Пожалуй, единственным действительно приятным эпизодом этой церемонии была встреча с давним институтским приятелем – султаном Омана. Умар бин Рашид Аль Фатхи был старше Адама на три года, что не мешало им довольно активно общаться во времена учебы в местном колледже, еще до того, как отец Адама отправил своего старшего сына в Лондон. Они встречались с Умаром и в Англии: неожиданно оказавшись наследником трона Омана, несмотря на отсутствие каких-либо прямых родственных связей с тогдашним султаном, молодой повеса, обладающий модельной внешностью, учился в Гилфорде, в университете Сюррей, откуда до столицы было меньше часа езды. Два будущих восточных правителя частенько зависали на одних и тех же вечеринках и обсуждали достоинство английского пива и классического рок-н-ролла, а сейчас один из них встречал другого на высшем политическом уровне, стараясь держаться с должным достоинством, хотя хотелось просто радостно обняться и вспомнить старое.   
\- Приветствую тебя, друг! Рад видеть!  
\- И я рад, брат! Надеюсь, мы выкроим пару часов, чтобы поболтать не только о политике?  
Искренние улыбки, чуть более теплые объятия, чем с другими правителями, даже мимолетное касание носами – все это вышло почти на автомате, и только когда Умар со своими министрами отошли на почтительное расстояние, уступая место следующей делегации, Адам почувствовал из-за спины напряженный и будто даже недовольный взгляд. К сожалению, все, на что у него хватило времени - это невзначай повернуть голову в сторону своего адъютанта, но Томми как раз в эту минуту смотрел куда-то вдаль, и принц так и не узнал, показалось ему или нет. А вскоре последняя делегация была встречена и обласкана, и Леопард поспешил переодеваться и готовиться к следующему акту этой политической пьесы. 

7-4.  
«Держи меня в курсе всего. И будь рядом, Джарван…» Все-таки странно устроен человек: то, от чего бежал почти двадцать лет, теперь стремительно становится если не смыслом жизни, то важнейшей её частью. Идти рядом с Леопардом, всего на шаг позади своего принца, но опережая его врагов тоже, как минимум, на шаг – так Джарван понимал суть Волка, наконец-то обнаруженную в себе вместе с преданностью тому, кого уже считал Своим.   
День обещал быть адским. С самого раннего утра Томми был зол, собран и крайне подозрителен, и даже Наиль не стал шутить на тему бессонной ночи гали-адъютанта, щеголявшего почти готичными тенями под глазами. Кстати, вопреки опасениям с младшим высочеством оказалось вполне удобно работать – в серьезных вопросах его въедливость оказывалась очень полезной. Да и кто лучше Наиля знает все стрёмные подробности ожидаемых дорогих гостей? Вряд ли кто-то ещё, кроме, разве что, Имрана, но тот слишком вежлив, чтобы говорить все прямым текстом. Зато Наиль, пользуясь закрытой связью, в выражениях не стеснялся, вводя «супер-вип-генерала» в курс дела. И надо признать, что многие нюансы грядущей встречи «заклятых друзей Персидского залива» становились более понятными и даже в чем-то забавляли. «Против кого сегодня дружим, уважаемые?» - далеко не шуточный вопрос для семерки держав, каждые три из которых имели свои резоны против любой пары других. Высокая политика, мать её.  
«Как все не вовремя, блин…» - несмотря на все меры безопасности и бесчисленные проверки, реальная угроза теракта в начале саммита могла свести на нет все усилия команды Аль Намира по стабилизации своих позиций и внутри страны, и за её пределами. Сводки командира опергруппы совсем не утешали - в злополучном отеле, куда вот-вот должна въехать делегация Бахрейна, обещанную бомбу так и не обнаружили, но внутреннее чутье Томми буквально вопило, что в этот раз дело не ограничится пустыми угрозами и хвастливыми заявлениями. Слишком уж вокруг попахивало дрянным душком подковерной многоходовой игры.   
\- «Орел-3», пошарьте ещё вокруг объекта. Радиус увеличьте на 300 метров… Да-да, и под землей тоже. Как понял?  
Хорошо, что Имран заранее настоял на том, чтобы удалить всех левых гостей из этого самого «объекта», Джамиль «построил» журналистов жесткими правилами аккредитации, а само первое лицо Бахрейна оказалось весьма любознательным, и вместе с послом и всеми надлежащими почестями было спроважено Наилем на закрытую выставку эксклюзивных авто.  
\- «Ти-Джи-1», как слышите? «Посылку» нашли, под землей – вы как в воду глядели. «Детская хлопушка», так точно, -озабоченный новыми проблемами Томми уже привычно среагировал на свой «оригинальный» позывной –производное от новой должности*.  
\- Окей, вас понял, «Орел-3». Проверьте ещё раз весь левый транспорт в указанном радиусе, оставьте «эскорт» и ждем вас на «Базе-1», - странное ощущение возникло у Томми, возможно и ошибочное, словно фигуры на шахматной доске пришли в движение, и скоро их ожидает кульминация мудреной партии, начатой ещё более года назад. Тогда «шах» стоил его отцу жизни, но теперь «мат» своему «королю» Джарван просто обязан не допустить.  
\- Айз, слышал? То была только «хлопушка», но не похоже, чтобы эти парни так мелко шутили. Вот чую, что и «взрослая посылка» обязательно будет. Короче, посмотри там внимательнее, окей? – у Айзека есть неоценимый талант правильно тянуть за невидимые другим ниточки, брать даже старый еле заметный след, вот и пусть мониторит по всем каналам.  
Томми нетерпеливо оглянулся. Наконец-то! Адам только вернулся в зал из соседнего кабинета – последние консультации с заместителем и по совместительству сыном Имрана, которому предстоит сыграть в сегодняшнем политическом действе роль очередного буфера-миротворца, заметно затянулись. А ведь первые гости уже на подходе.   
\- Шеф, мы вас тут заждались, чертов график трещит по швам, - улыбка уголком рта и еле слышное хулиганское «соскучился, мой генерал?» заставили ответно хмыкнуть и якобы поправить золотой аксельбант чертового белого мундира.   
\- А то! – а сынок-то имранов буквально светится от восхищения прекрасным принцем! – Тем более, у нас есть новость – «сюрприз» обнаружился в другом месте, орлы продолжают проверки на всех крупных объектах, но отель чист, уже точно. Наиль просигналил, что саудиты на подходе– готов встречать Его Величество?  
А дальше Томми-Джарван окончательно раздвоился или даже «растроился». Одна часть, «генеральская», гордо вышагивала по нужной траектории, щелкала в нужных местах каблуками, сверкала золотом погон и эфесом сабли и блюла солидность физиономии, другая, «адъютантская», умудрялась передавать важные сообщения и отдавала не менее важные распоряжения. Ну а третья, «хулиганская», отпускала неуместные шутки и комментарии и старалась скрыть свои ещё более неуместные эмоции от окружающих, а, иногда, и от самого Аль Намира.  
«Бля, нашелся тут ещё один друг-брат, мать его!» - Умар бин Рашид Аль Фатхи вживую оказался ещё более самодовольным, смазливым и здоровенным, чем на глянцевых обложках журналов, над которыми пищало огромное количество его поклонниц и поклонников. Прям звезда Голливуда, а не султан Омана. Томми уже бесило то снисходительно-приторное радушие, с которым этот «Омар» распускал свои клешни или скорее щупальца в сторону радостного Адамаса. В отличие от других именитых гостей правитель Омана слишком откровенно демонстрировал дружелюбие в сторону своих «ближайших партнеров» - наследника Беш-Нимры и шейха Абу-Даби. Но его выдавал взгляд, холодный и расчетливый, которым он быстро сканировал окружающих, словно намеревался наклеить на них ценник. Черт, и где же они так с Леопардом крепко подружились, что как родственники носиками трутся? Лааадно, узнаем…  
\- Ти-Джи, наш султан учился в Англии, но стал правителем внезапно и очень хитрым способом. Покойному «дяде»-султану седьмая вода на киселе, но это не помешало знойному мачо обойти все знатные кланы и других родственников-претендентов. Мистика просто! Мне он тоже мутным кажется… - дружище Айз даже не догадывался, насколько мутным султан-«кинозвезда» показался Томми спустя ещё пару часов бесконечных речей, поклонов и прочих церемоний. Причем, их канал связи с Адамасом теперь приходилось использовать очень осторожно, только при острой необходимости – голова чертового «Омара-Кракена» слишком близко склонялась к сидевшему с ним по соседству Леопарду, так что край щегольской арафатки оманца буквально лежал на плече Аль Намира. Гадство! Ну ладно…  
\- Адам, код «пять», брат требует переключиться направо, - вовремя Нилли прислал сообщение о размолвке между двумя министрами – катарцем и саудитом, как бы чего не вышло!  
\- Окей, дорогой друг, я понял, - это он кому: Томми или своему разлюбезному «Кракену»? Черт… Похоже, стоит переключиться на «генеральскую» волну, иначе он, Джарван, станет привлекать внимание, но не прекрасным белоснежным мундиром, а расфокусированным взглядом придурка, разговаривающего с самим собой и с воображаемым другом в придачу.  
"Окружающие нас опасности огромны, и мы не сможем продвинуться в общем для наших стран направлении, если не проявим единства и сохраним разногласия", - распинался в своей речи шейх Кувейта. "И только единство позволит арабским странам занять достойное место в рамках международного сообщества", - вторил ему его величество король Саудии. Но Томми еле сдерживал недоверчивую ухмылку – уже первый день саммита показал, насколько мало единства у собравшихся здесь. Каждый тянет отхватить шмат повкуснее, не желая подставляться прочим, и плетет свою интригу с дальним и ближним зарубежьем. Ещё немного, и от слов «геополитика», «единство» и «величие» будет неудержимо тошнить. Называли бы вещи своими именами – «власть», «сговор» и «превосходство», или ещё проще – «ДЕНЬГИ», большие деньги большой политики, а они, как известно, не пахнут. И неважно, чем на самом деле от них несет – порохом, нефтью или героином– у кого их больше, тот и рулит. Фу!   
Тем более странно и удивительно, как Адамасу удается лавировать между этими хищными тварями и не замазаться в их грязных делишках. Может, в том и причина, что слишком многие хотят поставить «мат» молодому, красивому и слишком честному для этих дел «королю»? Тем более что живой и обаятельный принц Аль Намир очень выделялся среди этих напыщенных «павлинов» и «индюков», которым не только политика Адамаса, но и он сам, и,в первую очередь, его всем известная ориентация, не давали покоя.   
Даже приветственная речь Аль Намира была не нудной и шаблонной, как у других выступающих, а заставила поднять головы и внимательно слушать каждое его слово и интонацию голоса. Все по делу, без длинных цитат и ссылок на авторитеты, зато ярко, образно и очень метко. Но далеко не всем такая неординарность по вкусу. Если бы не давние родственные связи Леопардов с половиной соседей и не вмешательство США и Великобритании, которым на данном этапе было выгодно иметь такую прогрессивную страну на взрывоопасном Ближнем Востоке, то не миновать бы Беш-Нимре полной изоляции от сегодняшних гостей или, того хуже, полномасштабных военных действий по всем фронтам. Слишком лакомый кусок земли, богатый ценными ресурсами, и слишком непохожие взгляды у нимрийцев, а нынешний принц-регент своими далеко идущими планами и реформами перещеголял всех. Не такой, как все, невероятный и просто потрясающий.   
«Мой Леопард» - для Томми эти два слова включали в себя все возможные дифирамбы и комплименты, даже когда они были вызваны сомнительными чувствами и эмоциями. Если бы не усиленная нагрузка на мозги и не принудительная концентрация на своих служебных обязанностях, то у «господина адъютанта» к концу пленарного заседания крыша бы съехала однозначно, а уши выросли на пару футов. Возобновившаяся беседа султана с Адамом казалась почти интимной, хотя поводов для такой лирики явно не было. Но, к растущему неудовольствию Томми, подробностей расслышать почти не удавалось – то отвлекали по другому каналу связи, то события в зале требовали пристального внимания. И все же одна мысль засела крепко – этот оманский «мега омар» требовал пристальнейшего внимания и изучения, такой экземпляр нельзя оставлять без присмотра, особенно рядом с Адамасом. В первую очередь рядом с ним!  
\- Ти Джи-1, оперативная сводка: на всех стратегических объектах на данный момент все спокойно, подозрительной активности вокруг не наблюдается. Как понял? – к работе спецгрупп Имрана у Томми не было никаких претензий – ребята сработали на уровне, но он все равно был далек от спокойствия.  
\- Понял вас, продолжайте наблюдение и докладывайте каждый час. До связи, «Орел-2», - до конца этого чертового дня ещё несколько адских часов, рано расслабляться, слишком рано.

Ещё утром следующего дня Томми был почти уверен, что основной мозговынос из-за чертового саммита уже позади. Но уже к обеду понял, что очень ошибался. А ведь, как бы банально не звучало, ничто не предвещало. Ну, или почти ничего.  
Вчерашний вечер, конечно же, был испорчен помпезным приемом с обильным восточным угощением. Первые лица, естественно, предпочли ужинать в более узком кругу из соображений субординации и безопасности, а остальная тусовка довольствовалась гостеприимными залами шикарного ресторана Асад Паласа под бдительным оком службы безопасности.   
Но неудивительно, что ни Адамас, ни тем более сам Томми о самом ужине думали меньше всего. Обстановка под кажущимся спокойствием с беседами «о погоде и природе» была довольно напряженной, и Адам после такого «приятного» времяпрепровождения выглядел более уставшим и голодным, чем до него. А сам Томми мечтал о том, чтобы содрать надоевший за день мундир и плюхнуться с разбегу в бассейн, залечь на дно и даже не булькать. Поэтому, когда они наконец-то добрались домой, то оба с одинаково печальным вздохом попадали в ближайшие кресла и потребовали принести что-нибудь перекусить. Говорить не хотелось, вернее, не было надобности. После сегодняшнего дня они вполне могли общаться без слов – взглядами, жестами или просто понимающими улыбками. Душ, домашние штаны с футболкой и легкая закуска к чаю немного примирили с жизнью, но ещё предстояло разобраться с документами на завтра в свете сегодняшних поправок и новых данных. Томми сочувствовал Бадиру, которому приходилось несладко, но груз ответственности, давивший на плечи Леопарда, был несравнимо больше. И поэтому желание включить «модус гали» и выставить всех лишних за дверь, отключив телефоны, росло с каждой минутой. Но он и сам был занят по горло разбором поступивших данных экспертиз, расчетами логистов и анализом Айзека. И лишь когда буквы на планшете начали плясать экзотические танцы, а сидящий напротив Адамас завис над последним проектом коммюнике, Томми не выдержал.  
\- Всё. Всем спать. Иначе завтра у нас будет Леопард-зомби с зомби-адъютантом, и ваше коммюнике не понадобится!  
Вздох облегчения и тихий смех Адамаса вместе с пожеланиями спокойной ночи вслед спешно уходящему Бадиру успокоили совесть Джарвана, а на свою кровать они рухнули одновременно. Все мысли и тревоги вылетели из головы, а усталость не дала вчерашним заморочкам вылезти на поверхность, когда Адам абсолютно естественным движением подгреб ворочавшегося Томми, прижал к себе и легонько чмокнул в щеку.  
\- Спи, Мой Генерал… Завтра у нас новая битва… - замерший в этих уютных объятьях Томми через минуту с удивлением понял, что Адам уже спит, и поэтому мог позволить себе ласково погладить веснушки на обнимавшей его руке и расплыться в глупейшей улыбке.  
\- И тебе… ночи, хабиби.  
А сейчас, спустя долгие и муторные полдня, их тихая домашняя идиллия казалась сном, коротким и быстротечным, ведь с самого утра суровые распланированные трудовые будни главы государства, а следом и его адъютанта, пошли с нарушением графика. А все потому, что «друзья-соседи-братья» решили срочно разобраться, кто их них круче. Первые звоночки назревавшего «политического инцидента», или, по-простому, политического пиздеца, зазвенели ещё вчера, хотя благодатная почва для его вызревания была давно готова и всем известна. Даже Томми, не слишком любивший политические игрища на высшем уровне, предполагал, что этот нарыв когда-нибудь да рванет. Катар слишком заигрался со своей открытой поддержкой «борцов за веру и справедливость» в чужой стране, но в своих корыстных интересах. Саудия психанула, что у катарцев все шито белыми нитками, и позор падет на головы всех региональных партнеров, а в пылу разборок часто всплывают очень неудобные факты, способные бросить тень на многих монархов Залива. Но если у короля Аравии Абдуллы хватало опыта и авторитета действовать аккуратно, и, не роняя достоинства, высказывать свое недовольство, пытаясь приструнить зарвавшихся катарцев, то правительство Бахрейна таким дипломатическим даром не обладало, или не хотело его показывать в данном случае. Иначе как объяснить сегодняшний скандал на закрытом заседании семи министров иностранных дел? Адамасу утром передали просьбу о встрече с его величеством Абдуллой ибн Азизом, от которой Леопард даже не рискнул бы отказаться. Каким бы неудобным политиком и суровым человеком Абдулла ни был, но его уважали почти все правители, причем не только региональные. О причине встречи, естественно, не сообщалось, но Томми уже тогда заподозрил вмешательство неучтенных факторов, под которые вчерашние события тоже весьма подходили. Борьба с терроризмом – одно из базовых положений политики Абдуллы, на которых вместе с торговлей нефтью держится сотрудничество с Западом. Но, как известно, в этих играх все зависит от точки зрения и от статуса смотрящего. И кто знает, что за партия разыгрывается сейчас, и кто её главный спонсор?  
Неудивительно, что этот незапланированный тет-а-тет затянулся, никто и не ждал оперативности – на Востоке это вообще дурной тон. Томми за годы своих вояжей по миру успел подзабыть, как это бывает – и шейхи, и недавние бедуины не торопятся по жизни. Несолидно, блин. И теперь из-за этих самых традиций голова несчастного адъютанта разрывалась от сразу трех активных каналов связи, по которым ему докладывали стремительно меняющуюся обстановку, а он в свою очередь шифровал все Адаму.  
«Хабиби, катарский и бахрейнский коллеги Имрана устроили холивар прямо посреди «пикника» и психанули, хлопнув дверьми. Чуть до дуэли не дошло. Имран говорит, битьем посуды не ограничится. Наиль пытается разрулить. Вы скоро?»  
И хотя в ответ пришел лишь подтверждающий сигнал, что Леопард все понял и владеет ситуацией, Томми будто слышал, как принц чертыхается на как минимум трех языках. Дальше время словно взбесилось - то тянулось, то неслось вскачь, давая передышки лишь в период обязательных для всех нынешних гостей молитв и трапез.   
Скандал разгорелся нешуточный, потому что в пылу заявлений министров всплыли и другие нюансы. В результате уже в экономическом секторе саммита окончательно похоронили идею единой валюты, а в кулуарах витали разговоры, что не стоит саудитам так давить авторитетом в области внешней политики, мол, остальные суверенные монархии и сами могут разобраться. Ценой всего таланта Аль Намиров и опыта Имрана и их союзников удалось смягчить острые углы и немного сгладить конфликт, озвучив самое компромиссное из возможных в этой ситуации коммюнике. Но и это не помешало катарской делегации в полном составе свалить ранее положенного, а бахрейнцам и саудитам отказаться от культурной программы на вечер – домой спешат просить аллаха помочь образумить оппонентов. Дурдом, мать его!  
Дурдом, в котором самыми спокойными Томми показались оманцы во главе со своим «Султаном-среди-Кракенов». Собирая информацию и следя за работой всех служб безопасности Аль Намира, Томми не мог не обращать внимания и на другие не задокументированные вещи: взгляды, жесты, обрывки фраз и даже позы. И выводы почему-то напрягали – словно он, Джарван, что-то упускал, чуя скрытую угрозу, но не в состоянии поймать её за хвост. Но одно странное обстоятельство в голове угнездилось прочно – султан Умар слишком явно опекает своего «брата и друга» Адамаса. Или даже не опекает, а затягивает своими щупальцами в чертов омут. А как иначе расценить пожелание его султанского величества именно сегодня, прямо после подписания всех бумаг посетить знаменитые Королевские бани: «… узким кругом близких друзей для снятия напряжения и просветления мыслей и чувств». Нирваны ему там захотелось, блядь!  
\- Джарван, ну что ты так беспокоишься? Охрану ты сам лично проверял, разве нет? Хаммам* на территории дворцового комплекса – мышь не проскочит. А, кроме того, эта традиция заложена ещё нашими предками – отказать значит обидеть. Вон Хамран и АльСайед* тоже идут. Пусть и ненадолго - им сегодня же надо в Абу-Даби вернуться. Так что не волнуйся! – Адамас как-то слишком смущенно улыбнулся и снова повернулся к гардеробу – как же, «Кракен» уже ждет!  
\- Там даже связи нормальной не будет, если что… Блин… И эти террористы хуевы!.. – скрыть досаду за бранью в адрес где-то окопавшихся экстремистов было единственным выходом, иначе вся эта сцена слишком напоминала упреки ревнивой «женушки» собирающемуся весело гульнуть «муженьку». Как же бесит! Самое паскудное, что пойти и «очистить свои мысли и чувства» вместе со всей этой высокородной командой, «Джарван-генерал-адъютант» не мог из соображений субординации, а вот «гали-и-в-некотором-смысле-брат», скорее всего, мог, но только во вполне определенном статусе. Фак! Он мог бы там быть ещё и по праву рождения – у Синхар была такая привилегия. Была…  
Вот именно, что была. А теперь он, наследник Синхар, проводив друга «очищаться» с не пойми кем, вынужден занять себя работой, чтобы не материть всё и всех, кто попадался ему на пути, даже несчастных морских гадов в аквариуме, особенно их! Ведь это их сородич загребает сейчас своими клешнями в шикарном намирском бассейне и демонстрирует Леопарду свои накачанные щупальца!  
\- Дерьмо! Какое же дерьмо! – бедному Айзеку вот уже час приходилось выслушивать подобные выражения по поводу и без. Томми бесило все: каждая рожа на добытых Айзеком фотках кандидатов в террористы, каждый нерасшифрованный символ в скрытой переписке двух вражеских агентов, каждый понимающий взгляд друга, выглядывающего из-за соседнего ноута. Блядь, да что же такое, а?!  
\- Ти Джи, да не бери ты в голову – все образуется. Ещё немного и…  
\- Да хрен там! Ещё немного и я всё к хуям собачим!.. О, фааак… гребаные бани, нах, неприступная крепость, мать его!.. – крутящийся стул грохнул на паркет – аж в ушах зазвенело! - но Томми легче не стало, о, нет.  
\- Ну почему же – неприступная? Очень даже доступная… для знающих людей, - хитрое подмигивание хакера взбеленило ещё больше, и кровь волной хлынула к лицу. Это он на что намекает, а?!  
\- Эй-эй, полегче! Хрупкая вещь, раздавишь! – чуть было не смятый девайс был срочно забран из рук взбесившегося «волка». – Давай я включу камеру, и ты сам посмотришь, что там все нормаль…  
\- Что?! Так включай уже, блин! – и было не до вопросов, кто и когда (и зачем!) установил чертовы камеры наблюдения в королевской бане. Главное – результат! Перед глазами плыло от нетерпения, но даже в таком состоянии картинка сразу вонзилась в мозг бедного и, возможно, уже рогатого гали: у края шикарного бассейна в интимном полумраке и клубах пара сплелись в объятьях два обнаженных тела. И даже в таких условиях не опознать в одном из них Леопарда Томми не мог.  
Зато смог вырубить хакерский монитор, почти не сломав его, смог вполне членораздельно приказать Айзеку забыть этот канал для собственной же безопасности, смог выпереть друга из лаборатории и послать спать. Он даже был в состоянии вспомнить тот чертов потайной ход в гребаную баню, чтобы домчаться туда за семь минут. А вот чего он совсем не смог, так это не представлять в своем извращенном увиденным мозгу, что ОНИ там могут успеть сделать за эти хреновы семь минут! И воспоминания о недавнем «танцевальном вечере» и его последствиях всплыли очень некстати. Гребаный Кракен, скрутивший ЕГО Леопарда. Чертов Умар, который, как выяснилось, ОЧЕНЬ даже по мальчикам, и его, Джарвана, Адам, попавший в руки этому красавчику-монстру… Блядь, как же теперь не хватает хоть одной сабли в руках – укоротить чертовы щупальца!  
\- Мой… мой Леопард тебе не по зубам, смазливая сука! –гулкое эхо полетело впереди бегущего адъютанта, даже оно боится сейчас Томми. И какая-то охрана ему точно не указ.

\- Господа!.. Ваше величество… Ваше высочество… Прошу прощения, что помешал!.. - в темноте и в пару сходу разглядеть почти ничего не удалось. Только сверкнувшие две пары глаз. - Но дело не терпит отлагательств… Вопрос жизненно важный, мой принц!..

7-5.  
"Политика на Востоке, сынок, это вечно кипящий котел со змеями, которые никогда не устанут шипеть друг на друга и плеваться ядом. И даже когда они сплетаются в клубок, то только затем, чтобы вонзить в шею соседа свои зубы".   
Не раз и не два вспоминал принц-регент за эти дни мудрые слова своего отца Адиля Аль Намира, сказанные ему в не такой уж и далекой юности. Семь государств, семь правителей, каждый из которых хочет добиться своего, откусить побольше от общего пирога, не считаясь с нуждами соседей. Адаму казалось, что он постарел лет на десять только за первый день саммита, а с таким трудом составленная программа этого важного для всех восточных стран мероприятия полетела к чертям уже следующим утром.  
\- Его величество, король Саудовской Аравии, Абдулла ибн Азиз просит о срочной и чрезвычайно важной встрече тет-а-тет.  
У Адамаса от этой новости засосало под ложечкой. Король Абдулла был тем еще закостенелым самодуром, смотрящим на все попытки соседей перенять опыт Запада с презрением и негодованием. Надо ли говорить, что Беш-Нимра была ему словно кость поперек горла, а "выскочка" наследный принц, волею случая оказавшийся у власти раньше срока и посмевший узаконить свои мерзкие содомитские наклонности, вероятно, стоял первым в очереди на сожжение, если бы только у Абдуллы была на то власть. И все же правитель Саудии был в первую очередь политиком и заботился о безопасности - собственной, своей семьи и своего народа.   
\- …Вы знаете, принц, как я отношусь ко многим нововведениям, за которые ратуете вы и вам подобные… но хотел бы сейчас повести речь не об этом.  
С начала встречи прошло около получаса, и Адамас не мог поверить, что после всех положенных витиеватых приветствий, разговоров о здоровье родных и прогнозов на ближайшие верблюжьи скачки король, наконец-то, перешел к главному.   
\- Когда-то ваш отец, досточтимый эмир Адиль Аль Намир, да пошлет Аллах ему исцеление и долгие годы жизни, а врагам его справедливое возмездие, оказал мне услугу. Пророк наш Мухаммед учит всегда воздавать за добро и платить долги. И потому мой священный долг предупредить вас, принц…   
Все, что происходило с Адамом в этот последний год и, особенно, в последний месяц, очень часто напоминало какой-то больной сон, от которого хотелось очнуться, снова почувствовать себя живым, свободным, хозяином своей судьбы. Слушая о готовящемся покушении на себя и своих близких, пытаясь осознать, насколько близко на этот раз смерть подошла к его семье, Леопард ощущал не страх даже – обреченность. Мозг, уже не затуманенный паникой, подмечал и запоминал каждый нюанс, видя гораздо больше, чем его величество король Абдулла хотел показать.  
«А ведь тебе страшно, непримиримый воин Аллаха. Похоже, твой избалованный сынок, и правда, влип по самые яйца. И никакой долг тут совершенно ни при чем. Просто ты знаешь, что если не предупредить меня сейчас, потом всех собак повесят на тебя, сделают твое королевство крайним во всех политических раздорах на Востоке. Ну что же, попробуем помочь друг другу… пока я еще жив…»  
Ближе к концу этого, действительно, важного разговора от Томми стали поступать тревожные новости. Пока неизвестные враги Беш-Нимры планировали посеять смуту между восточными государствами руками саудитов, некоторые правители Аравийского полуострова неплохо справлялись и без посторонней помощи.  
\- …Короче, Катар и Бахрейн мы можем вычеркивать из списка гостей на завтрашние мероприятия, - посеревший от злости и напряжения последних часов Нил докладывал о разразившемся утром скандале лично, пока Адамас переодевался для следующего политического раунда. – Эти упертые бараны наговорили друг другу столько… что если бы Имран не выдворил накануне всех представителей прессы, сейчас мы бы уже разгребали дерьмо на мировом уровне. Приплели всех – и нас, и оманцев, и саудитов, а заодно и про Америку с Великобританией вспомнили. Насилу растащил их по разным комнатам. Катарцы уже свалили – тебе переданы глубочайшие извинения и бла-бла-бла. Бахрейнцы отчалят после заключительного заседания. Прости, брат, я сделал все, что мог, но…  
Принц и не собирался винить Наиля в чем-либо, он слишком хорошо понимал, на что способны его коллеги, особенно, когда личные амбиции и обиды затуманивают им мозги. Больше всего сейчас Адам хотел, чтобы чертов саммит поскорее закончился, и его оставили в покое в его дворце. А еще жизненно необходимо было увидеть Томми, остаться с ним наедине хотя бы на пять минут, просто прикоснуться, прижать к груди. Но его адъютант сейчас решал с Имраном какие-то важные вопросы безопасности, а Леопарда уже ждали в зале заседаний оставшиеся соседи-правители для подведения итогов этих двух непростых дней.   
К вечеру, на который была запланирована культурная программа для гостей, Адамас чувствовал себя настолько выжатым морально и физически, что всерьез опасался сорваться и испортить свой имидж учтивого и радушного хозяина. Неожиданное спасение пришло оттуда, откуда Леопард вряд ли мог его ожидать.  
\- Послушай, друг, на тебе лица нет. Неужели эти упрямцы, наши досточтимые соседи, так испортили тебе настроение? Надеюсь, со всеми твоими домочадцами все хорошо?  
Умар, который эти два дня почти не отходил от Адама и, сказать по правде, оказывал ему немалую поддержку своим участием и согласием со многими выдвинутыми правителем Беш-Нимры проектами, выглядел искренне озабоченным и участливым. Приятно было иметь хоть одного союзника в этом змеином клубке, кого-то, кому можно было доверять.  
\- Нет, слава Аллаху, у моей семьи все в порядке. Тяжелые дни… много непредвиденных обстоятельств… Я просто устал, пройдет.  
Но отделаться от султана Омана и бывшего университетского собутыльника оказалось не так-то просто, да и предложение расслабиться и снять стресс в знаменитых дворцовых банях было более чем своевременным: любители традиций отметят почтение к законам Востока со стороны молодого прогрессивного принца-регента, а остальные, как минимум, подобреют и забудут половину сегодняшних острых углов, о которые оцарапались все без исключения участники саммита.   
Только один человек во дворце воспринял идею глав государств посетить хаммам резко отрицательно.   
\- Там даже связи нормальной не будет, если что… Блин… И эти террористы хуевы!..  
Джарван выглядел расстроенным, обиженным и не на шутку встревоженным, и если бы Адам не был так уверен, что друг беспокоится только о его личной безопасности, подумал бы, что «волчонок» ревнует…  
\- Не волнуйся за меня. Я еще не слышал, чтобы на кого-то покушались в банях. И со мной там будет Умар, он занимался единоборствами в студенческой юности, он меня защитит, если что. Ну же, не вешай нос!  
Образ потемневшего, как туча, Джарвана преследовал принца до самых бань. А потом неспешное традиционное омовение, чередование термальных комнат с разной температурой и прохладных бассейнов, сдобренное ароматным чаем и сладостями, вытеснили из головы Леопарда все тревожные мысли. Ну, или почти все.   
\- Зря ты отказался от массажа, мой друг. Я же вижу, что ты не можешь расслабиться до конца – у тебя на лице все написано. – Умар продолжал заботиться о своем старом приятеле и здесь, иногда, довольно часто, весьма беспардонно нарушая личное пространство принца. Не то, чтобы это раздражало, просто… казалось странным и не совсем уместным, в конце концов, не настолько уж близко они дружили в бытность студентами. Но на фоне остальных проблем саммита это повышенное стремление султана Омана к некой интимности было такой мелочью, что Адамас решил не придавать ему значения.  
\- Мне и не положено расслабляться до конца, во всяком случае, до конца саммита точно, - попробовал отшутиться принц. – Ох, не думал, что мантия отца покажется мне настолько тяжелой. И как ты справляешься со всем этим уже два года?  
\- Стараюсь не нервничать по пустякам. Но поначалу тоже приходилось несладко. Ты привыкнешь, вот увидишь. Хочешь, помассирую тебе виски? Правда, Адам, я не могу смотреть на эту складку между твоими прекрасными бровями, я уже и забыл, каким веселым и улыбчивым ты можешь быть!  
Это все больше походило на флирт. Адам, как мог, старался переводить темы на нейтральные или рабочие, улыбался и демонстрировал благодарность и дружелюбие, но внутренний радар зашкаливало от чувства опасности… в данном случае, за собственный зад. Черт побери, неужели эти намеки на «сексуальную всеядность», которые Умар позволял себе в Лондоне, на самом деле, правда?!   
Отвертеться от массажа головы принцу не удалось. Надо отдать должное султану, у него действительно были умелые и сильные пальцы, если бы они еще и не опускались с каждым разом все ниже на шею, плечи и спину Леопарда, было бы идеально. Разогретое хаммамом тело начало потихоньку реагировать на эти вполне конкретные поползновения, и его трудно было винить, учитывая, сколько уже времени оно не получало нормальной сексуальной разрядки, вот только сердце и мозг противились всему происходящему все сильнее с каждой минутой.  
«Что бы подумал мой Джарван, если бы увидел это?! Черт, надо срочно выбираться из лап Умара, пока еще можно обойтись без политического скандала!»  
Но сделать что-либо для спасения своей чести принц просто не успел.  
\- Господа!.. Ваше величество… Ваше высочество… Прошу прощения, что помешал. - Голос Томми разорвал тишину и заставил Адамаса вздрогнуть всем телом, инстинктивно отодвигаясь от султана. - Дело не терпит отлагательств… Вопрос жизненно важный, мой принц!..  
Глупее Адам себя еще не чувствовал. В один миг перед глазами пронеслись все возможные реакции на данный вопиющий инцидент. Постороннее лицо проникло в святая святых, королевский хаммам, нарушив уединение глав государств – это раз, и именно так ситуация выглядит для султана. Двое правителей соседних стран застуканы чуть ли не за интимом посреди важного политического саммита – это два! Если бы об этом пронюхали газетчики или шпионы любого из соседей, Беш-Нимру завтра же стерли бы с лица земли. Но хуже всего было то, что Томми увидел, как Умар обхаживает его Леопарда, и Адаму не нужно было спрашивать, что именно «волчонок» успел подумать – все было прекрасно видно по его взгляду.  
\- Джарван? Прошу прощения, султан, это мой личный адъютант… и мой гали, у него есть особый доступ к моей персоне в любых обстоятельствах.  
Умар задрал бровь и демонстративно медленно убрал руки от спины принца, даже не скрывая усмешку и любопытные взгляды в сторону нарушителя их покоя. А Адам шестым чувством понял, что сейчас его очередь спасать Томми – любой ценой.  
\- По всей видимости, у тебя действительно что-то невероятно важное, так? Прошу меня простить, ваше величество, я должен выслушать донесение, а затем… надеюсь, что смогу снова присоединиться к вам.   
Жестом указав Джарвану на дверь в комнату отдыха, Адамас вылез из бассейна, обернул бедра простыней и последовал за своим адъютантом, совершенно не зная, чего ему ждать. Что сейчас будет – сцена ревности? Или у Томми, и правда, есть какие-то важные вести? Черт возьми, неужели что-то еще произошло за эти два часа?!  
\- Томми? Что-то случилось? На тебе лица нет! Что?! Отец… с ним что-то?  
Глаза Джарвана изумленно округлились и он энергично замотал головой, наконец, подняв взгляд от мокрой груди своего принца и посмотрев ему в лицо.  
\- Нет, нет, что ты! Все в порядке! В смысле… со всеми нашими… твоими все в порядке!  
\- Слава богу! Но что тогда? Что такого срочного произошло?  
Кажется, в театре это называется «немая сцена». Адам напряженно всматривался в глаза своего гали, тот в свою очередь, не мигая, смотрел на принца. Молчание затягивалось и начинало тяготить обоих, Адамас уже чувствовал, что теряет терпение, как вдруг его осенило.   
«Жизненно важный вопрос, Джарван?»  
\- Томми? Так что ты хотел мне сказать?  
\- А… Ну…  
Принц изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не расплыться в понимающей улыбке, но это бы добило Томми окончательно, он и так уже был готов провалиться сквозь пол, судя по выражению его стремительно краснеющего лица. Хотя, по-видимому, он еще не намерен был сдаваться.  
\- Камеры! Айзек выяснил, что здесь установлены камеры слежения, и… Кто-то мог подсмотреть или даже подслушать, о чем вы тут… в общем…  
«Кто-то явно насмотрелся того, чем мы тут занимаемся, да, Томми? Ох, волчонок…»  
\- Ясно. Иди в наши покои, Джарван. Я скоро приду.  
Судя по тому, как горе-гали беспрекословно выполнил приказ, он и сам понял, в какую ловушку себя загнал. Ситуация была настолько глупой и очевидной, что Адамас очень бы удивился, если его адъютант все же сумел бы выкрутиться и придумать правдоподобную причину своего вторжения.   
«Нет, хабиби, теперь ты попал. Как бы мне не пришлось благодарить Умара за его настойчивость…»  
Кстати об Умаре. Чертыхнувшись про себя, Адам набрал в грудь воздуха, изобразил на лице крайнюю озабоченность и вернулся в зал с бассейном. Пара фраз, которые должны были убедить султана в серьезности полученного донесения, предложение в ближайшем будущем встретиться только вдвоем и обсудить взаимовыгодные для обоих государств проекты сотрудничества, несколько искренних обезоруживающих улыбок… Адамас надеялся, что Умар поймет и не станет использовать произошедший инцидент в качестве предлога для охлаждения их отношений, в том числе и политических. А пока у принца-регента были другие, более насущные заботы.  
Томми нашелся в спальне – с торчащей во все стороны челкой, которую явно нещадно лохматили в течение последних десяти минут, с потерянным настороженным взглядом затравленного волка, не видящего путей к отступлению. И в этот раз Адам не собирался ему помогать.  
\- Ну вот, теперь я полностью в ТВОЕМ распоряжении, хабиби. Так что на самом деле произошло настолько важного, что позволило тебе нарушить все правила дворца и ворваться в королевские бани? Ммм?   
Чувствуя, что сейчас именно он владеет ситуацией, принц неспешно подошел к столику с напитками, налил в бокал вина и сделал пару глотков, после чего вернулся к кровати и картинно разлегся на ней, наблюдая за хаотичными метаниями своего гали: от двери к окну, от окна к диванчику для отдыха, оттуда снова на середину комнаты.   
\- Томми… Иди сюда, присядь.  
То, с какой осторожностью Джарван подошел к кровати, наводило на мысли, что она, по меньшей мере, заминирована. Но может, он не так уж неправ? Сейчас это выяснится…  
\- Молчишь? Хочешь, я расскажу за тебя?  
Адам старался говорить как можно мягче, без давления, но в то же время настойчиво, заранее обрубая все попытки сопротивляться. Получалось нечто среднее между приказом и соблазнением, но Томми слушался, а значит, принц все делал правильно. И сейчас Адамас осторожно взял своего адъютанта за руку, погладил ее кончиками пальцев и придвинулся ближе, почти вплотную, отлично замечая, как взволнованно дышит его «волчонок».  
\- У тебя ведь нет ничего важного для донесения мне, так? Ничего такого, что не подождало бы пару часов? – Адам говорил все тише, приближая губы к порозовевшему уху Джарвана, не торопясь и боясь спугнуть кажущуюся покорность псевдо-гали.  
\- Ты увидел, что мы с Умаром остались вдвоем? Ты… ты приревновал меня, Томми?  
Джарван резко повернул голову в его сторону, судорожно вдохнул сквозь зубы. Темное пламя в глазах друга окатило принца волной жара. 

7-6.  
«Идиот! Томас Аль Джаун, ты конченый идиот! Черт, это же надо так лохануться, Отелло гребаный! И что теперь, а?!»  
Как сильно отличался его настрой сейчас, на обратном пути из чертовых бань – не сравнить с тем, что кипело в крови ещё полчаса назад. Также как не сравнить разозленного волка-собственника с нашкодившим щенком, поджавшим хвост – разница била по мозгам и разливалась очередным стыдливым румянцем по щекам.  
Каких-то полчаса, но за это ничтожное время в голове и теле Джарвана произошел вероломный заговор с переворотом, сексуальная революция, блядь! Оказывается, вот чего не хватало для полной капитуляции – всего лишь увидеть своего Леопарда в руках чужого матерого самца, который и не думал скрывать насмешки, глядя на ворвавшегося расхристанного гали.   
Капец! Томми словно видел себя со стороны – глазами этого Кракена, уже успевшего опутать своими загребущими щупальцами разомлевшего принца – и снова горел от стыда и злости… Но только от злости ли?  
Да, сначала Томми готов был кинуться прямо в бассейн, вырвать обалдевшего Леопарда из клешней этого «членистоногого» и навешать пиздюлей коварному соблазнителю чужих принцев. Но ещё больше Томми психовал от одной мысли, что самому Адамасу могло нравиться в жарких объятьях «распрекрасного» султана - вот кто, не стесняясь, проявлял инициативу и точно уж не терзался проблемами своей ориентации или угрозами многолетней дружбе! Хотя… Кто знает, как они там с Аль Намиром дружили в своем чертовом Лондоне? Фак!  
Удача в последний момент ухмыльнулась незадачливому гали-адъютанту, и он, слава яйцам, никого не встретил во время своей перебежки в покои. И это бегство можно было бы назвать удавшимся, если бы не муки проснувшейся совести: Адамасу наверняка долго придется расхлебывать дурацкую выходку горе-гали. Вряд ли Умар будет предавать огласке подробности этого досадного инцидента со своим участием, но вот охрана теперь почти в курсе томминых «дипломатических успехов»: как подгадил отдых монархам и каким придурком себя выставил. Ревнивым придурком. Ревнивым и жалким, блин.  
Джарван метался по комнатам, пиная по пути мебель, сбивая ковры, выпил залпом какой-то напиток, налитый из первого попавшегося графина, и не почувствовал вкуса, умылся холодной водой, чуть было не сунув всю голову под кран, но так и не смог успокоиться. Сбежать от собственных мыслей и чувств нереально, особенно если внутри роится что-то странное, но очень голодное – клубок подавляемых ранее желаний, которые успели созреть и вот-вот рванут, и тогда, возможно, вряд ли удастся выжить тому прежнему «волчонку», каким он был до этого дня.   
Ощущение надвигающейся грозы, именно настоящей «взрослой» грозы посреди пустыни, когда все замерло, застыло, прежде чем грохнуть с небес наповал. Растерянность, почти на грани паники – нет сил бежать и нет желания смыться, но страшно, как же, блядь, страшно!  
Томми сполз по стенке их огромной спальни, назначение которой наконец осознал всерьез – чем ещё кроме сна в ней может заниматься Леопард. Чем он мог бы заниматься с гали, если бы тот был настоящим, а не поджавшим хвост напуганным щеночком.   
«А ведь хочется, тебе же очень хотелось быть там, в том чертовом бассейне рядом с ним, обнимая его, прикасаясь к бесстыжим веснушкам… везде, собирая губами капельки воды или пота, спутать своими руками, ногами и не отпускать, черт возьми, никогда не отпускать!..»  
Скорее бы все решилось, сколько же можно терпеть? Ещё немного, и его разорвет на кучу маленьких дрожащих от страха «волчат». Невозможно вот так сидеть на полу и ждать гнева Леопарда или чего похлеще в его же исполнении. Страшно, мать его, но пусть быстрее!..  
Ха, мечты сбываются, да? Тихий шорох шагов подкрадывающегося хищника моментом вызвал толпу мурашек по спине, волосы встали дыбом… по всему телу! Дьявол!  
\- Ну вот, теперь я полностью в ТВОЕМ распоряжении, хабиби. Так что на самом деле произошло настолько важного, что позволило тебе нарушить все правила дворца и ворваться в бани? Ммм?   
В Леопарда точно вселился демон, очень обольстительный и настойчивый демон. Даже слишком, как на бедного, заблудившегося в своих желаниях «волка». Хищная грация, уверенный, будто все знающий взгляд заворожили ещё до того, как персональный хищник заговорил. А когда это случилось, несчастный испуганный зверек в Томми заметался по комнате, не находя себе места. Зато Адам быстро определил то самое томмино место на чертовом сексодроме рядом с ним. Очень близко, на расстоянии одного вздоха…  
\- Ты увидел, что мы с Умаром остались вдвоем? Ты… ты приревновал меня, Томми? – все волосы на всем гребаном теле встали дыбом от провокационного шепота в ухо, а Томми, до этого пялившийся на свою мелко дрожащую ладонь в руках Леопарда, подавился воздухом.  
Синие колдовские глазищи сверкали в интимном полумраке спальни, и Томми хотел бы утонуть в них нафиг, лишь бы не понимать убийственно правдивого смысла слов, медленно срывающихся с секси губ. Патока с перцем, блядь! Наркотик с сиропом, афродизиак с нейропаралитиком, мать его! Вишенка на тротиловом тортике, и свечки уже горят!  
\- … ну же, хабиби, скажи мне… - но Томми завис, как никогда понимая, что сбежать не получится, отвертеться не выйдет, да и шутить теперь не стоит. Какие тут шутки? Все по-взрослому, детка! Собственное тело со всеми потрохами мысленно уже там, в крепких объятьях любимого соблазнителя, сгорает от желания поскорее облизать золотистую кожу, прикусить пухлые губы, не стесняясь самых пошлых стонов…   
Бля, так в чем же дело? Разве ты сам не хочешь того же, Томас Аль Джаун? Не об этом ли ты запрещал себе думать, но все равно мечтал? И ведь уже смирился, сдался единственному, кого признавал над собой. Чтобы всегда рядом, пока ОН будет с тобой, пока будет также держать за руку и так смотреть, прямо в чертово сердце…  
Адамас терпеливо ждал, не собираясь облегчать Томми жизнь, предоставляя выбор, свободу уйти или остаться. Ох, Леопард, выбора-то нет, он давно уже сделан – целую жизнь и пару дней назад, во время того самого «волчьего» танца.  
\- Тоооммиии?.. – какие-то особые обертона в тихом голосе заставили Томми вдруг отвести взгляд, пряча лицо за вспотевшими ладонями. Затем, почти сразу, шумно выдохнув, вскочить и схватить недопитый принцем бокал. Пофиг, что рубиновые капли скатились за воротник, плевать, что сердце снова как бешеное бьется о ребра. К черту опустевший бокал, к дьяволу дурацкие пуговицы на рубашке, что не дают свободно вздохнуть. Осталось только облизать липкие от вина губы и сделать последний шаг.  
\- Д-да, Адамас. Я. Тебя. Ревную! Ревную к твоему гребаному Кракену и половине чертового мира! И вообще!..  
Что там «вообще» осталось за кадром, да и неважно – все слова и мысли смыло адское цунами, стоило только увидеть дикий победный блеск в глазах Аль Намира, на которого Джарван совершенно по-звериному запрыгнул, наваливаясь всем своим неловким телом. Ни одной лишней секунды на раздумья, никаких предупреждений больше – только схватить, притянуть к себе и с силой прижаться губами, вломиться языком и захватить целиком так долго дразнивший его рот.  
Безумие. Но как же классно!..  
\- Ммм-мо-ой!..

7-7.  
Что такого произошло со звездами в этот странный вечер?! Цепь событий, приведших к этому моменту настоящей правды между ними двумя, была настолько витиеватой и запутанной, что вряд ли кто-нибудь смог бы ее разобрать, разложить «по полочкам», увидеть в ней логику. Но так ли это важно, если вот прямо сейчас, в этот самый миг, в руках Леопарда самое дорогое, что есть для него в этом мире – его непокорный Джарван, весь, целиком, от кончиков пальцев на ногах до торчащей светлой прядки на макушке. Адамас уже знал, что когда-нибудь это произойдет. Он был уверен, что рано или поздно «волчонок» упадет в его объятия, и их отношения перестанут быть только дружескими. Правда, вряд ли принц мог предугадать, что это произойдет именно так.  
Соблазнять девственников, да еще таких, которыми дорожишь больше собственной жизни, положено мягко, никуда не торопясь, заставляя терять голову от поцелуя к поцелую, от прикосновения к прикосновению… Но как быть, если пресловутый девственник сам набрасывается на тебя с жаркими поцелуями, напрочь взрывая твой мозг и лишая самообладания?!   
Их первый настоящий поцелуй напоминал схватку двух диких зверей: тот же пыл, то же напряжение и стремление не уступать другому ни на секунду. Жар сильного гибкого тела, навалившегося сверху, запах чужого возбуждения, вкус близкой победы – все это могло свести с ума еще до самой кульминации сегодняшнего вечера, но не имело права закончиться слишком быстро. Джарван оказался куда более решительным и страстным, чем принц мог предположить даже в самых смелых своих мечтаниях. Адаму пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы окончательно перехватить инициативу и утвердить свою ведущую позицию, но как только «волчонок» оказался на спине, прижатый к кровати, выгнувшись навстречу и запрокинув голову, принц осознал, что вот сейчас – наконец – победил.  
\- Томми… Хабиби… Мой… Джарван…  
Он шептал срывающимся голосом, пытаясь одновременно вжаться в покорное теперь тело любимого «волчонка» и насладиться зрелищем, которым грезил последние ночи: возбужденный, растрепанный, не просто желанный, но желающий того же, что и сам Адам, его гали был дьявольски красив в эти минуты. Огонь нетерпения и страсти делали глаза Томми практически черными – растопленный темный шоколад в обрамлении чуть слипшихся длинных ресниц, это завораживало и могло бы даже испугать, но не в этой ситуации.  
\- Хочу… Хочу тебя всего… Сейчас, Томми… Хочу тебя…  
Адамас видел по реакции Джарвана, что сегодня ему можно не спрашивать разрешения. «Волчонка» вело от каждого прикосновения, прошивало разрядом удовольствия, которое принц чувствовал своей кожей даже через плотную ткань длинной рубахи, сейчас с ним можно было делать все, что захочется, но… Вероятно, это было маленькой местью за все те дни и ночи рядом, случайные касания, игривые взгляды и «дружеские» объятия. Леопард хотел получить согласие – право – на полное обладание этим человеком, со всеми потрохами, без страха, что утром придется оправдываться или видеть, как Джарван прячет глаза. Черт знает, почему это стало навязчивой идеей в такой момент, когда мозг уже должен был уступить и капитулировать перед желанием.  
\- Томми… Скажи мне… Скажи «да», только одно слово…  
Ладони Адама ловили дрожь любимого тела, пробравшись под рубашку, лаская вздымающуюся от рваного дыхания грудь и плоский живот, их бедра терлись друг о друга, не дожидаясь, когда там хозяева закончат свои странные игры, а приоткрытый рот «волчонка» манил, обещал райское наслаждение. Принц даже почти сдался, сам потянулся к пересохшим от желания губам, но был остановлен на полпути сильными пальцами, вцепившимися в его шевелюру.   
\- Да. Твою мать, Адамас, ДА!.. Сейчас…  
Все, больше никаких преград. И поцелуй, заглушивший стоны и дальнейшие проклятья, заставил их обоих забыть про время, условности, все бывшие сомнения. Избавляя Томми от одежды, принц наслаждался прикосновениями к каждому оголяющемуся участку бледной кожи своего гали, лаская его пальцами, а затем губами и языком. Изучать заново, теперь уже не только взглядами исподтишка, слушать, как музыку, глухие стоны и звонкие вскрики, руководствоваться ими, запоминая, где у «волчонка» находятся самые чувствительные местечки.   
Впрочем, совсем скоро Адам убедился, что его Джарван весь состоит из эрогенных зон. Аллах свидетель, что принц не имел недостатка в опыте подобных отношений, но вряд ли в постели наследника когда-то был кто-либо настолько страстный, так неудержимо жаждущий ласк. Томми был ненасытным и нетерпеливым одновременно. Задыхаясь от собственного возбуждения и еле сдерживаемого желания, Адамас то и дело оказывался перед тяжелейшим выбором: продолжать доводить своего горячего гали до безумия, наслаждаясь его искренними стонами и хриплыми выдохами, или поддаться на недвусмысленные движения бедрами, содрать с гнусного провокатора штаны и дать ему, наконец, все то и так полно, как он хочет.   
Пытка ласками и поцелуями продолжалась не так уж и долго, как бы принцу ни хотелось изучить и пометить своими прикосновениями каждый сантиметр давно желанного тела. Они оба слишком сильно и давно хотели этого, жаждали соединиться по-настоящему, слиться в одно, почувствовать друг друга частью себя. Адам метался по спальне в поисках презервативов и заветного тюбика с гелем и старательно отгонял от себя вновь возникшие страхи и мысли о том, сможет ли он доставить Джарвану удовольствие, уменьшить боль, оправдать, наконец, его ожидания. Но стоило принцу увидеть раскинувшегося на кровати Томми, с широко расставленными бедрами, заведенными за голову руками и нетерпеливым темным взглядом, как все сомнения разлетелись вдребезги, оставив после себя лишь дрожь предвкушения.   
Медленно подойти к кровати и, не сводя глаз с раскрасневшегося лица «волчонка», неспешно раскатать презерватив по своему внушительному достоинству – на это у Адамаса хватило выдержки. Но после того как Томми взглядом облизал торчащий член принца, вздернул вверх бровь и хрипло выдохнул: «О, фак…», Леопард пропал. Он сам не понял, как оказался между разведенных бедер Джарвана, с рычанием впиваясь губами в основание его шеи, стискивая в ладонях горячие ягодицы, вжимая Томми животом в свой пах. Разбросанные по постели подушки оказались как нельзя кстати, гель с охлаждающим эффектом даже не растекся по сбитым в ком простыням, зато обильно покрыл задницу «волчонка» и монаршее достоинство, Адам почти гордился собой, но черт возьми, как же страшно было чувствовать чужой испуг, осторожно протискивая внутрь разгоряченного тела один, а затем и второй пальцы, мысленно уговаривая любимого расслабиться, потерпеть, поверить. Говорят, любой мужчина испытывает первобытную радость, обнаруживая под собой девственницу – или девственника, не большая разница. Черта с два! Адам сейчас был бы счастлив, если бы внутри Томми не было бы настолько тесно, а сам «волчонок» не сжимался бы так судорожно на каждое движение пальцев в нем. Принц проявлял чудеса выдержки и терпения, покрывая поцелуями шею и грудь своего гали, поворачивая пальцы в жаркой тесноте его тела, массируя изнутри, подготавливая к неизбежной боли. Он почти отчаялся что-то изменить, когда Томми вдруг вздрогнул всем телом, распахнув глаза и судорожно вдохнув, после чего осторожно насадился на пальцы Адама сам, всхлипывая от новых ощущений.  
\- О фак… Адам, боже… ааааххх!..  
\- О, дааа… да, хабиби, я знаю… Тебе нравится? А вот так?  
Еще через пару минут Джарван был более чем готов к основному блюду, принцу даже казалось, что его личный генерал-адъютант просто убьет своего господина, если последний помедлит еще хотя бы мгновение. Нервно облизывая губы, Адамас поправил подушки под мокрой поясницей «волчонка», закинул его ноги себе на плечи и, не сводя взгляд с лихорадочно блестящих черных глаз, сделал первое осторожное движение бедрами, чувствуя, как от сдавливающей жаркой тесноты тела Томми у обоих зашкаливает пульс.   
Это было именно так безумно и прекрасно, как Адам представлял себе в своих снах. Это было сильнее и ярче всего, что он когда-либо испытывал с другими. Это было…   
Жаркие толчки, созвучные гулкому пульсу, одно дыхание на двоих, кожа к коже, глаза в глаза. Остались далеко позади все мысли о том, как и что нужно делать, в чем проявить осторожность, с чем повременить для первого раза. Всполохи желания и удовольствия в глазах Томми – как янтарные брызги, рваные хриплые выдохи прямо в губы своего принца вместо криков и протяжных стонов. Абсолютная власть над чужим телом и такая же полная капитуляция чужому желанию.   
Адамас не мог определить, сколько продолжалось это сладкое сумасшествие, его разрывало надвое от счастья, нежности, гордости, любви, где-то глубоко внутри дрожали победный вопль и недостойные правителя слезы, а сейчас нужно было наслаждаться каждым моментом, отчаянно желая и оттягивая неизбежный финал, к которому оба они были уже так близко.  
\- О да… да, черт!.. Джарван, дааа!..  
Замечтавшись, засмотревшись, позволив себе отдаться удовольствию с головой, принц пропустил момент, когда еще можно было сдержать подступающий оргазм, и теперь тонул в расширившихся зрачках Томми, содрогаясь от последствий «сладкой смерти», из последних сил держась на немеющих руках, чтобы не рухнуть на тяжело дышащего гали всем своим весом. И только осознание того, что «волчонок» все еще не дошел до финала, вернуло Адама на землю, заставив действовать.   
\- Иди… иди ко мне…  
Плавно выскользнув из жаркого тела, Леопард перекатился на бок, укладывая Томми рядом, потянулся к распухшим от поцелуев губам, обхватил ладонью твердый длинный член. Всего нескольких движений по скользкому от естественной смазки стволу хватило, чтобы Джарван забился в руках своего принца, выгнулся, откидывая назад голову, и излился на свой живот с звонким криком, оглушившим их обоих на какое-то время. 

7-8.  
Если бы Томми был нервной барышней и сохранил возможность адекватно мыслить, то наверняка бы краснел и смущался от каждого прикосновения. Но к счастью - своему и Адама - на невинную девственницу на брачном ложе Джарван походил ещё меньше, чем пустынный волк на пекинеса. Мысли судорожно носились по охваченному любовной лихорадкой мозгу, не поспевая за нахлынувшими ощущениями. Горячо и чувственно, властно и, в то же время, очень бережно Леопард обрушил лавину удовольствия на бедного гали. Впрочем, нет - бедным Томми себя категорически не ощущал. Наоборот, с каждой минутой чувствовал себя если не королем, то, как минимум, счастливчиком-миллиардером, на которого внезапно свалилась удача. Его персональное счастье не желало довольствоваться малым – сумасшедшими поцелуями и крепкими объятьями – ему нужно было всё, весь Томми, со всеми потрохами. Это чувствовалось не только в словах и взглядах, буквально всей кожей Джарван впитывал дикое желание, исходящее от принца. Будто ему своего желания мало, ха!  
\- Томми… Скажи мне… Скажи «да», только одно слово… - о, фак, какие слова могут быть, когда от странно приятной тяжести тела и слишком умелых всезнающих рук едет крыша, и последний мозг утекает куда-то вниз живота? Но даже последних капель одурманенного желанием разума хватило, чтобы вспомнить, что все решено, и ничего уже не изменится, баста!  
\- Да. Твою мать, Адамас, ДА!.. Сейчас… - вероятно, когда-нибудь у них будет время романтики, найдутся правильные, нужные слова и возможность ощутить всю прелесть момента. Но не сейчас, черт возьми, не сейчас…  
Время теперь измерялось прерывистыми вздохами, хриплым шепотом и бесконечными поцелуями. Одежда стала лишней, и она ушла вместе с остатками смущения и неловкости – свое обнаженное тело не вызывало желания прикрыться от жарких взглядов Леопарда. Вопреки предыдущему опыту и всем существующим комплексам, нетерпеливому томминому телу сейчас хотелось подольше насладиться тем восторгом, что горел в глазах принца. Адаму нравилось все – и бледная кожа, и куча пестрых тату, и далеко не атлетическое сложение. Даже лохматая шевелюра и покусанные губы… О, кажется губы особенно!  
Томми не хотел и не мог просто лежать бревном, принимая ласки своего суперсекси-принца. Он не стал удерживать собственные руки, вцепившиеся в чертову рубашку в попытке на фиг сорвать её с Леопарда, с удивительным рвением подставлялся под поцелуи, неистово целовал сам, неловко шарил по телу Адама, стараясь добраться до голой кожи, и почти забыл о каких-то там страхах – не до того было!  
А в момент краткой передышки, пока принц носился по спальне, Томми нетерпеливо ерзал на кровати и пожирал глазами мелькавшие перед ним охуительные ноги, задницу. На самом деле, Адам во всей красе и без единого клочка одежды на шикарном теле притягивал не только жадный взгляд – о, его хотелось немедленно потрогать руками и даже облизать языком. Но вздыбленное достоинство истинно королевских размеров будило разные чувства: от восхищения с нотками вполне понятной мужской зависти до очень своевременных опасений. О!..  
\- Фааак!.. – совсем скоро, все эти великолепные дюймы пристроятся именно к томминой заднице! Холодок страха пробежал по позвоночнику вниз и неслабой волной адреналина ворвался в кровь. Совершенно новое по своей сути возбуждение заставило томмин, тоже не маленький, между прочим, член прижаться к животу, когда без малого два метра грации и желания наконец-то накрыли Томми.  
Расслабиться и получать удовольствие? Куда там! Хотелось буквально хватать это удовольствие руками, прижимать к себе, впускать все глубже, жадно хватая густо пропахший сексом и Адамом воздух. Ирреальное стремление вобрать в себя ещё больше Адама напрочь заглушило неприятные ощущения в предоставленной в полное владение скользким пальцам заднице. О, эти пальцы! Они знали о Томми то, чего не знал он сам, нашли в нем «кнопку», выключившую любые сомнения. Так что он даже сам начал совершенно бесстыдно насаживаться в попытке повторить мозговыносящий эффект, торопя события и надеясь на ещё большее удовольствие.  
Бояться боли Джарван разучился ещё в детстве, так что она его почти не отвлекала. Он завис на другом, вглядываясь в разгоряченное лицо Леопарда, шалея от сверкающих синих глаз, тихого срывающегося шепота и млея под сильным телом, за которое хотелось ухватиться всеми конечностями. Избыток эмоций выливался хриплыми стонами, неприличными выкриками и многочисленными засосами, расцветившими шею и плечи принца. Они оба словно решили срочно пометить свою территорию, своего человека, чтобы не осталось ни малейших сомнений, кто кому принадлежит. С каждым толчком все глубже друг в друга, с каждым вздохом все ближе. Так правильно, только так и надо!  
Томми хотел запомнить, навеки вбить в свою память эту ночь. Но его так быстро повело, что ничего связного в голове не осталось – только Леопард, везде один он, словно они уже срослись кожей, нервами, всем телом. Не секс, а светопреставление какое-то с кучей откровений, в том числе о себе самом: оказывается, он, Джарван, умеет так пошло стонать, всхлипывать, требовать, и подставляться, чувствуя совершенно не свойственные обычному парню вещи. Способен выгибаться навстречу Адаму, мечтая, чтобы член, в рваном ритме вбивающийся в него, ещё раз проехался по тому самому месту, чтоб искры из глаз и током по всему телу. О, да, именно так!  
Адам даже кончает феерично, хотя для Томми ещё рано. Горячая пульсация внутри до чертиков приятна, но её все же мало. И Томми бесстыдно трется своим твердым членом о любимого принца, ловя последние волны его оргазма.  
\- Хабиби… Пожалуйста!.. Адам!..  
Жаркий поцелуй и крепкая ладонь на изнывающем органе вырывают из охрипшего горла какие-то совсем кошачьи звуки, но Томми все равно. Жадным языком и распухшими губами он ловит улыбку Адама и атакует его рот.  
\- Да!.. Так!.. Ещё!.. О, да! - между укусами и поцелуями промежуток все меньше, пальцы запутались в темной гриве, а ногти скользят по мокрым от пота веснушкам – ну давай же, давай!  
\- ЕЩЁ! Йуманни*, ещё!.. ДА! – оргазм накрывает пьяной волной, сперма толчками заливает живот, а Томми все ещё дрожит и выгибается в крепких объятьях своего йуманни, своей лучшей половинки.  
Адам тихо смеётся и целует мокрый лоб и закрытые глаза Томми, а потом, причмокивая, смачно облизывается. И вот на губах прибалдевшего гали странный солоноватый поцелуй.  
\- Ты очень вкусный, мой волчонок! Самый лучший и… мой! – проникновенный голос окончательно растрогал, и Томми не рискнул отрыть глаза, вздумавшие вдруг развести сырость.   
\- Ты мне льстишь, хабиби. Самый лучший у нас ты, мой принц, - Джарван улыбнулся, все ещё не открывая глаз, и потянулся всем телом. Ой! Дискомфорт в пятой точке четко дал понять, что именно изменилось в их отношениях с принцем. Но, как ни странно, это не шокировало, а лишь давало повод посмеиваться над самим собой.  
\- Ты вообще как?.. – тревога в любимом голосе наконец-то заставила посмотреть на обеспокоенного принца, ласково наглаживающего поясницу Томми.  
\- Вообще… чуть не умер… хм, от оргазма, да… - легкий шлепок по голой заднице в ответ только раззадорил. – Ха, драгоценный, ты просто СЕКСБОГ! – хихикающий рот божество снова заткнуло самым приятным образом, хоть губы обоих уже распухли до неприличных размеров. Конечно, такой прекрасный способ не вызвал никаких возражений. Наоборот, в этот поцелуй Томми и сам постарался вложить все, что чувствовал, и гораздо больше, чем мог сказать.  
Слова… Что они по сравнению с тем, что живет, бурлит и восторженно кричит в его сердце? Вот именно - все слова бессильны. Как, впрочем, и усталое тело сейчас.  
\- Ты как хочешь, Леопард, а я с места не двинусь до утра и тебя не пущу. Вот так. И вообще… - видимо, любимый принц с этим полностью солидарен, ибо легонько чмокнул в ухо и крепко прижал спиной к своей груди – не сбежишь. То, что надо!  
\- Снов, мой волчонок, утром продолжим, да? – ответное «угу» снова повеселило принца, который своим теплым дыханием навеял быстрый сон.

Ночь в пустыне для хищников самое активное время суток, особенно летом, когда дневное светило так раскаляет песок, что лапы буквально жжет огнем. Но сейчас темно, солнце не слепит глаза, и гораздо легче бежать, вдыхая уже не такой жаркий воздух.   
Волчонок Джарван был доволен. Охота! Первая удачная охота в паре с леопардом! И это было круто - стаду парнокопытных нечего было противопоставить двум хищникам: загонщику-волку и охотнику-леопарду. Молодой волк не мог не восхищаться ловкими бросками и сильным захватом своего пятнистого вожака, хотя и он сам был весьма удачлив – вовремя засек добычу, отбил её от стада, уворачиваясь от копыт и рогов, и погнал в нужную сторону. О! А как они дружно отстояли свой трофей у конкурентов! Проклятым шакалам пришлось смыться, поджав хвосты, хотя у пары-тройки после схватки хвостов-ушей-то явно поубавилось.  
Конечно, леопарду причиталась большая и лучшая доля, но пятнистый король пустыни снова удивил друга-волка, разделив поровну все самые вкусные кусочки. Им хватило наесться досыта, и ещё осталось на потом! Можно не жадничать и припрятать кое-что на завтра – разумная мысль. Хотя, конечно, есть риск, что снова придется отваживать незваных гостей от своего угощения. Но Джарван теперь был уверен – вдвоем они справятся. Глядя, как сытый леопард тщательно вылизывает свою потрясающую шкуру, довольный волчонок и заснул – скоро снова взойдет пекучее солнце, надо набраться сил.  
Но сон вышел неспокойным – словно назойливое насекомое над ухом, его вдруг встревожило неприятное ощущение. Что-то не так. Опасность?  
Джарван открыл глаза и повел носом – пусто! Леопарда тут нет! Может, пошел проверить припрятанную еду? Но запах вел не вглубь пещеры, а наружу. Что могло заставить сытого хищника покинуть безопасное логово и выйти в раскаленное пекло до заката? Враги?  
Ноги сами понесли по следу. И вскоре волк готов был взвыть от беспокойства – к знакомому и уже ставшему родным запаху примешивался совершенно чужой и опасный! Джарван уже не шел, а бежал по следу, не жалея лап – жгучее солнце и раскаленный песок уже не могли остановить, ведь друг, скорее всего, попал в беду! Чужих следов, от которых пахло ожиданием легкой добычи, стало очень много, и они петляли среди барханов и скал, окружая следы леопарда. О, нет, нет!  
Джарван застыл на вершине очередного бархана – внизу, под ним зияла дыра в земле, вокруг которой столпились вонючие шакалы, а на дне метался до предела обозленный «его» леопард. Но самым страшным было не это. Шерсть Джарвана встала на холке дыбом – острый запах ещё одного мощного, но пока невидимого хищника буквально ударил в ноздри, и именно с ним им очень скоро предстоит сразиться!

Примечания:   
*Total Adjutant General – официальный титул генерал-адъютанта при королевской особе.  
*Хаммам – арабские (турецкие) бани.  
* Хамран и Аль Сайед – наследники шейхов эмиратов Дубаи и Абу-Даби.  
* Йуманни (нимрийск.) – вызывающий желание, тот, от которого нельзя отказаться; правая (лучшая) половинка; особенный; единственный.


	8. 8

8-1  
\- Нет! Не смейте! НЕТ!..  
Адам резко сел на постели, все еще плохо соображая со сна, не понимая, где он и что происходит. Кто-то кричал? На самом деле или во сне? Это кричал он или…  
\- НЕТ! Нет, сволочи!..  
\- Томми, Томми, проснись! Томми, пожалуйста!  
Принц навалился на мотающего головой по подушке гали, попытался своим весом прижать его к постели, обнять, успокоить… и тут же получил ощутимый удар кулаком в плечо.  
\- Ауч!   
\- Адам?.. Что… Где?.. Фак…  
Теперь они оба тяжело дышали и смотрели друг на друга одинаково непонимающими и тревожными взглядами, и даже тот факт, что они тесно прижимались друг к другу обнаженными телами, вовсе не помогал разрядить обстановку.  
\- Что случилось? Ты кричал, пытался ударить меня! Тебе снился кошмар?  
Адамасу больше всего на свете хотелось успокоить своего возлюбленного, разгладить глубокие складки между бровей, заставить снова улыбаться крепко сжатые губы. Справиться с кошмаром можно только рассказав его кому-то – все это знают, и сейчас Адам готов был выслушать любые ужасы, лишь бы это помогло. Лишь бы из любимых глаз ушел этот безотчетный страх. Но Томми молчал, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями, только все еще крепко, до синяков, сжимал обнимающие его руки. И это чертовски пугало.   
\- Расскажи мне, ну? Тебе станет легче, вот увидишь! А потом… я приложу все усилия, чтобы помочь тебе забыть… Доверься мне, ладно?  
Честно говоря, Леопарду и самому было не по себе: он никогда еще не видел своего храброго гали-адъютанта настолько напуганным, и совсем не был уверен, что действительно сможет помочь, но видеть Томми таким было… больно.  
\- Томми… Томми, все уже прошло. Это был всего лишь сон, только какой-то чертов сон, ты же не веришь в сны, правда? Да что такого тебе приснилось, что ты так…  
\- Они окружили его… Шакалы. Они окружили леопарда, заманили в ловушку. И мой волк… он ничем не мог помочь. Понимаешь? Ничем! Он просто метался по… по пустыне и видел, как эти твари готовятся напасть! И он… он был в отчаянии…  
В спальне воцарилась такая тишина, что можно было услышать не только взволнованное дыхание Джарвана, но и биение сердец их обоих. Темные, почти черные сейчас глаза смотрели на принца в упор, как будто он мог помочь тому неведомому волку спасти его леопарда… как будто это не было бредом не до конца проснувшегося человека.   
Но страшно было не это, страшно было то, что Адамас понял все сказанное Томми – от первого до последнего слова, и не просто понял, а наяву увидел эту картину. Как шакалы окружили ЕГО леопарда, взяли в плотное кольцо, сквозь которое одному молодому волку, не так давно оправившемуся от ран, не пробиться, не расставшись с жизнью.  
\- Ты… Тебе тоже?.. Ты видишь во сне…  
\- Мне снится волк. Иногда… Он как… типа как я, только волк. Настоящий. И знаешь, я до сих пор не связывал эти сны, но…  
\- Он был ранен? Твой волк – там, во снах? Был ранен, но его спас леопард? Выходил и оставил жить в своей норе? Тебе ЭТО снится?!  
До момента, когда Томми медленно кивнул, по-прежнему не отводя взгляд, казалось, прошла вечность. И вот теперь стало страшно по-настоящему.   
\- Так. Так. Это бред какой-то! Людям не снятся одинаковые сны! Людям не должны сниться сны про одно и то же, если мы не в какой-то гребаной матрице, ведь так?!  
Как ни странно, но первым взял себя в руки именно Джарван. Шумно выдохнул, взлохматил челку, выбрался из постели и прошествовал к столику с напитками, тихо ойкнув и схватившись за поясницу только на первом шаге. Это своеобразное напоминание о великолепной эпичной ночи любви чуть-чуть помогло принцу прийти в себя, но вопросы все равно остались, а нормальных – научно обоснованных – ответов на них не находилось.  
\- Держи. Знаешь… я понятия не имею, почему мы с тобой видим один и тот же сон, но в мире вообще происходит столько странных вещей… - снова усевшийся напротив Томми выглядел уже совершенно спокойным, хоть и излишне серьезным. Он пригубливал вчерашнее вино, пил его маленькими глотками, чуть морщась и облизывая губы, и все это непостижимым образом умиротворяло, прогоняло из сердца Адама панику и растерянность.  
\- Ну, хорошо, даже если мы настолько одинаково сумасшедшие, что нам снится одно и то же… Что ты думаешь о своем сегодняшнем кошмаре?  
Адамас устроился рядом со своим гали, облокотившись на него и уложив голову на твердое острое плечо, терпкое вино согревало желудок, а нежные пальцы, задумчиво перебирающие его волосы, наполняли сердце счастьем. Принц даже подумал, что ради этих мгновений готов смириться с каким угодно бредом – и с одинаковыми снами, и с тем, что теперь они, вероятно, окажутся оборотнями, которые по ночам превращаются в тотемы своих кланов и…  
\- …Адам, ты не слушаешь?  
\- Прости, замечтался. О чем ты говорил?  
\- О том, что я бы очень хотел выкинуть свой сегодняшний сон из головы, но, увы – не могу. Адам, мне снилось, как твой леопард спас моего волка, истекающего кровью – и я проснулся в Ибри, в твоих покоях, перевязанный твоим врачом. И были еще сны, и они всегда повторяли события в реале, даже… в каком-то смысле… помогли мне понять, насколько ты мне важен… И сегодняшний сон, боюсь, нам не стоит его игнорировать.  
Это было такой несправедливостью: прекрасный уютный момент настоящей близости – и такие тревожные, страшные разговоры. Но принц уже понимал – чувствовал – что его «волчонок» прав, и они, как минимум, должны принять необходимые меры безопасности.  
\- Ну что ж… Даже если мы предположим, что мы не спятили, и эти сны действительно… вещие… Предупрежден, значит, вооружен. Я постараюсь быть еще осторожнее, без охраны из дворца ни шагу не сделаю. И к Нилу приставлю парней из своей личной гвардии… И, знаешь, тебе тоже не стоит разгуливать одному…  
\- А я разгуливаю?!  
\- Ну, вот и не разгуливай. И займитесь сегодня с Имраном этим вопросом. Охрану надо усилить везде, и это касается не только меня. Наиль, мама, отец… Я хочу быть спокойным за них и за тебя.  
\- Дело не только в моем сне, так?  
Пальцы Томми замерли в шевелюре принца, заставив последнего немедленно ощутить себя брошенным. Адамас поерзал затылком по плечу своего гали, понуждая продолжать ласку, но добился этим только того, что рука «волчонка» совсем убралась от его головы, а сам Джарван недовольно засопел, ожидая объяснений.  
\- Ну, ладно, ты снова прав. Не совсем подходящее место для таких разговоров, но… Если ты помнишь, вчера у меня была приватная беседа с королем Абдуллой*…  
Адам, в общем-то, был уверен, что сведения о готовящемся на него покушении не обрадуют его верного «волка», но реакция Джарвана превзошла все ожидания.  
\- Почему ты не сказал сразу же?!  
\- Томми, но я тогда…  
\- Ты должен был сказать мне СРАЗУ! Отменить что-нибудь, задержать совет, но найти способ мне рассказать!  
\- Томми…  
\- Как я могу защитить тебя, если не знаю половины?!  
\- Ну, не половины же!  
\- Я должен знать ВСЕ! Адам! Я должен знать, с какой стороны ждать нападения, за кем больше следить! Как я спасу тебя, если ты не доверяешь мне?!  
Томми уже почти кричал, возмущенно сверкая глазами и размахивая руками, и от этой почти истерики обычно сдержанного «волчонка» у принца защемило сердце. Во взгляде Джарвана плескался страх – но не за себя, а за него, за своего Леопарда. И это было настолько сильным признанием - гораздо большим, чем так и не высказанные до сих пор слова о любви – что Адамас, вопреки серьезности ситуации, почувствовал себя безудержно счастливым. Он сгреб своего разбушевавшегося адъютанта в охапку и прижал к себе со всей силой, как будто Джарван собирался вырываться.   
\- Я обещаю. Я клянусь тебе, слышишь, Томас Аль Джаун? Я клянусь, что ты будешь первым узнавать обо всем, что касается моей безопасности, моих врагов… и всего меня тоже. Я обещаю.   
Остаток ночи они лежали в обнимку, изредка обмениваясь короткими поцелуями и дельными мыслями по новому «острому вопросу». Чтобы не заснуть перед самым звонком будильника, им пришлось сменить мягкую кровать на прохладный бассейн, зато к моменту появления Бадира принц и его гали были уже одеты, бодры и готовы к новым подвигам.

\- Знаешь, Леопард, мне не дает покоя одна мысль… - Адамас засмотрелся на багровый засос на ключице «волчонка», выглядывающий из-под воротника рубашки, и не сразу сообразил, что Томми обращается к нему. – Мы постепенно разгадываем все загадки и вещдоки, которые добыли из моего тайника, кроме одного. Дневник отца, помнишь? Айзек сказал, что если даже ключ к шифру вообще существует, у него уйдут годы, чтобы его найти. Но зачем-то же нужно было писать этим шифром? Значит, там что-то важное? Может, там как раз и находятся подсказки, которые помогут нам найти убийц отца и тех, кто сейчас собирается расправиться с тобой?  
Этот утренний разговор не выходил из головы принца, как, впрочем, и сон Джарвана. Дурацкое чувство, что отгадка где-то рядом, ты почти понял, ухватился за самую суть… и снова ничего. Ноль. Никаких идей. Аль Намир привычно отвечал на звонки и письма, просматривал и подписывал документы, поданные Бадиром, отдавал какие-то распоряжения, но перед глазами стояла нарисованная воображением картина: одинокий леопард в окружении злобных шакалов, запах приближающейся смерти, отчаяние, заполняющее вены… И темный взгляд Томми, переполненный страхом.   
\- Бадир, найди хаджи Аль Ашрафа и передай ему мое приглашение на обед в верхнем саду. Я буду ждать его там через полтора часа, распорядись насчет всего…  
Секретарь ушел, а Адам откинулся в кресле, прикрыв рукой глаза. Как ему хотелось, чтобы все опасности уже были позади. Чтобы они не боялись уединяться в любом уголке не только дворца, но и столицы, даже страны. Чтобы можно было выкрасть Джарвана с совещания и увезти на ужин в Ибри, никому ничего не сказав, не боясь, что по дороге на них могут напасть очередные «борцы за правду».  
\- Все будет, «волчонок», у нас все это еще впереди…  
Рассеянный взгляд принца блуждал по секретеру отца и вдруг наткнулся на один из ящичков, на первый взгляд не отличающийся от остальных, но все же чем-то привлекающий внимание. Адам, словно под гипнозом, встал, подошел к роскошному, немного старомодному «кабинету» из красного дерева, провел пальцами по ряду ящиков с изящными замочными скважинами… Вот он! Четвертый сверху во втором ряду из пяти – даже не посередине, сразу и не заметишь, что он особенный! Но только в этом ящичке вместо декоративной замочной скважины из тусклого «мебельного» металла был настоящий замок, причем, судя по просматриваемой резьбе, очень не простой. Адам аккуратно взялся за резную ручку, подергал, и с непонятным даже для себя ликованием убедился, что ящик надежно заперт. Тайник!  
\- Черт! Ну, отец!.. Так, если есть тайник, должен быть ключ!  
Первой же мыслью было – позвонить Джарвану. В конце концов, это его специальность, если кто-то и сможет вскрыть дворцовый тайник, то только Синхар, прошедший обучение в военной школе. Но после минутного колебания принц отмел эту мысль: он должен хоть что-то сделать сам! Показать, что Леопарды тоже не лыком шиты и годны не только для того, чтобы отдавать распоряжения!  
\- Ключ… ключ… И где же он может быть?!   
Практически все помещения во дворце давным-давно открывались с помощью карт-ключей либо цифровых замков, наподобие сейфовых…  
\- Сейф!   
Вынужденно вселившись больше года назад в отцовский кабинет, Адамас, конечно же, проверил содержимое сейфа, но зарывшись по уши в срочные бумаги, мог и пропустить что-то… менее значительное на тот момент.  
\- Вот он! – маленький ключик из серебристого металла, подвешенный на обычный шелковый шнурок, он просто не мог быть от чего-то другого!  
И все же Адам так нервничал, что даже не сразу смог попасть ключом в замочную скважину, а потом еще пару минут восстанавливал дыхание, не веря, что оказался прав. Ящик открылся совершенно бесшумно, и что бы принц ни ожидал там увидеть, его просто трясло от волнения, когда в руках оказался большой плотный конверт. Не подписанный. Заполненный письмами или документами, испещренными мелким убористым почерком с уже знакомым шифром, не имеющим разгадки.  
«Джарван, нам срочно нужно увидеться. У меня в кабинете, прямо сейчас!» 

8-2  
«Людям не должны сниться сны про одно и то же… – весь день был испорчен ночным кошмаром, от которого и сейчас нет спасенья. – Обычным людям и не снятся, а мы… Мы ненормальные на всю голову».   
В собственной нормальности Томми сомневался давно, и его это вполне устраивало. «Не такой как все» – скорее комплимент, чем повод для драки. Нарушать правила и идти против традиций у них с принцем повелось с самого детства. Но сегодня, как никогда, Томми был готов стать самым послушным пай-мальчиком во всей Беш-Нимре, лишь бы развеять липкое послевкусие ночных страхов и предчувствий.   
«К черту!.. Ну почему ты сразу не сказал, Адам?» - и снова мысли понеслись по кругу. Вместо того, чтобы рефлексировать об утраченной «девственности» и немного саднящей заднице, как можно было бы предполагать ещё несколько дней назад, Томми изводил себя другим. ЧТО они могли недосмотреть, не учесть, проворонить, и КАК отвести от Дома Леопардов надвигающуюся бурю? А она уже близко, черт возьми, опасно близко!  
Волосы вставали дыбом при одной мысли, что если вдруг что-нибудь случится с НИМ …  
\- Блядь, возьми себя в руки, Волк! – сейчас Томми может себе позволить прикрикнуть на собственное отражение, сверкающее испуганными злыми глазами, а вот Леопарду незачем видеть, насколько его гали напуган сном и запоздалыми откровениями «несгибаемого» саудовского короля.  
\- Адам обещал, поклялся, черт возьми! Значит, пора за работу, у нас ещё гребаная куча дел.  
Совещание оперативной антитеррор-группы, теперь напрямую подчинявшейся генерал-адъютанту, как ни странно, отвлекло от мыслей о чертовом фатуме и сдвоенных снах, хотя особых подвижек в расследовании не было. И такру* понятно, кто исполнитель, но схватить с поличным кого-нибудь из «братьев по вере» не получится – прямых доказательств нет. Беспокоило ещё и то, что они так и не нашли «крота», и эта падаль до сих пор нагло шатается по дворцу, смотрит им в глаза и торжествует. Кроме того, признания Абдуллы вполне допускают, что ко всему дерьму, что творится с их с Леопардом семьями, причастен кто-то из недавних венценосных гостей Намира. Значит, прищучить этого урода можно только на горячем, что ещё больше выводило из себя и без того нервного генерал-адъютанта.   
Внешне это выражалось лишь более резкими чем обычно указаниями, которые как очереди из пулемета вылетали то в сторону оперов, то прямо к Файрузу, а то задевали даже пока ни в чем не повинного Айзека. С представителями прокуратуры новая злая версия Аль Ашрафа особо не церемонилась – «змеи» всегда были у него на особом счету. Но и один из замов Имрана огреб за то, что проворонил ситуацию с Катаром, росточки которой зрели давно и вызрели в самый неподходящий момент.   
И только, когда почти все участники «утренней раздачи пистонов» разошлись по рабочим местам, уступив место зашедшему «на огонек» младшему высочеству, Томми заметил понимающие взгляды и улыбки оставшихся членов «великолепной пятерки» - Айзека и Наиля.   
И, ясное дело, один из них только взглядами не ограничился.  
\- Твое благородие, чего это ты с утра пораньше народ раком поставил? Может, сам звездюлей от братца получил? – хитрый взгляд исподлобья сопровождался ну очень недвусмысленной ухмылкой. – За баню, да?  
Томми было пофиг, что там Нил разглядывает на его шее, и почему Айзек краснеет как юная дева. Внутренний страх переплавился в злость и решимость хоть что-нибудь делать, пока не стало слишком поздно.   
\- Кстати, о бане. Ваше высочество уже в курсе о наличии там камер слежения? И как думаете, не услаждают ли глаза самых гнусных извращенцев чертовой «всемирной паутины» ваши прекрасные телеса? Вы же куда больший любитель традиционных омовений, чем Адамас, не так ли?  
Выстрел попал прямо в цель – Наиль взбледнул лицом и даже привстал со своего кресла. И пока принц переваривал информацию, карающий взгляд Волка переместился на второго друга.  
\- Ну и кто ещё уже в курсе вчерашнего, мм? Таблоиды в теме? – не то, чтобы Томми всерьез подозревал Карпентера в болтливости, но слишком уж плотно их обложили, и его внутренний волк уже готов кусать почти не глядя.  
\- Джарван, ты что?.. Черт, про камеры я только тебе… И то, потому что… Ох!  
\- Так. Спокойно! – принц, видно, успел собрать мозг и даже что-то из него выдавить. - Я вообще-то про баню просто так ляпнул – узнал, что наш распрекрасный султан слишком резво убрался, и, судя по отчету начальника охраны, - не по своей инициативе, а в силу «срочных дел государственной важности его высочества Аль-Намира». А что у Адамаса за «срочное дело» на ночь глядя, о котором я не в курсе? Ясное дело - кто, и гадать не надо.  
\- Вот именно! Мы гадаем, а эти сволочи всегда на шаг впереди, - Джарван стукнул кулаком по столу, - ведь я точно помню, когда сканировали системы Намир-паласа, этой хрени в банях не было!  
\- Вообще-то, в активном режиме не было. А старые закладки могли запросто активировать позже, - Айзек развернул свой ноутбук экраном к зрителям. – И вот, смотрите, здесь тоже появились новые «сюрпризы».   
\- Фак… Надо срочно начинать давить «жуков», пока по-тихому. Айзек, твои крутые девайсы подавления сигналов уже готовы? Окей. После кабинета Адамаса и нашей спальни покои принца Наиля первые в очереди. Ну, за работу!.. Кстати, Нил, ты как-то говорил, что учился с одним из Аль Саудов, да? Мы можем это обсудить за парой чашек кофе?

Прошла буквально пара часов, а Томми казалось, что он бежал по пустыне со всех четырех лап, как его собственный волк. Думать о чем-либо кроме непосредственных дел, он себе запрещал, но запрет время от времени давал сбой - при неловком движении, скользящем взгляде на парадный портрет любимого высочества на стене или же бездумном потирании «бабушкиного кольца» с топазом, которое почему-то натянул утром, глядя прямо в глаза улыбающегося Аль Намира. Собственное до чертиков влюбленное воображение то и дело подкидывало на редкость удачные кадры прошлой ночи вместе со звуковым сопровождением и ароматами. Было даже странно, насколько хорошо его знал Адам, чувствовал, читал и играл на нем, как на давно знакомом инструменте…   
Ох, до чего дошло – он, Томас Аль Джаун, даже сейчас, сидя за рабочим компом в своем тихом «домашнем кабинете», возбуждается лишь от одних воспоминаний о самой странной и самой лучшей ночи в своей жизни. Мужское тело, никогда не привлекавшее Томми раньше, в случае Адамаса казалось воплощением соблазна, от которого невозможно отвести ни рук, ни взгляда. Даже себе было стыдно признаться, как млел и таял от сильных рук, неповторимых обертонов голоса и безумно возбуждающего запаха своего принца. Томми узнал о себе много нового. Где и когда он научился так стонать и выгибаться, отдаваясь процессу на всю катушку? О, это все Адам виноват, только он, однозначно!   
А ведь если бы не дурацкие вопли из-за сна и не нахлынувший адский страх за Леопарда, утро могло быть совсем другим. Пьянящим, волнующим и как никогда желанным. Теперь же остается только надеяться, что им вдвоем удастся обыграть ебанутого на всю голову говнюка и его гребаных марионеток. С какой радостью Джарван сам бы перегрыз горло этому кукловоду, пусть хоть это будет последнее, что он сделает в жизни. Но не Адам, только не он… только не его!..  
\- Блядь! Какого хрена ты тормозишь? – это возмущение одинаково относилось и к зацикленному мозгу, и к не вовремя заглючившему компу – Томми уже было засомневался, правильно ли вбил пароль к секретному почтовому ящику своих «бедуинских» времен, в который давно пора заглянуть и почистить. Наконец-то мозг переключился на содержимое почты.  
Сначала он принял это за очередной спам и чуть не отправил в корзину вместе с прочим ненужным хламом. Но свежая дата получения и, ещё больше, сам смысл сообщения заставили подскочить на месте. Сердце зачастило барабанной дробью, курсор мыши завис над кнопкой «delete», а Томми снова и снова читал ненавистные строки, плескавшие ядом с монитора прямо в мозг.  
«Ты ещё собираешься мстить за своего отца, Волк, или настолько размяк под боком у паршивого леопарда, что превратился в шелудивого пса, и простил своего кровника?  
Мы поможем тебе вспомнить, кто ты и что тебе есть, кого терять. Если, конечно, твои женщины до сих пор тебе нужны. Мы знаем к ним дорогу, не сомневайся.  
Тому, кто, по нашим сведениям, вхож даже в Королевские бани, когда там отдыхают монархи, не составит труда убрать с дороги хотя бы одного леопарда. Это твоя плата, Волк. Подробности обсудим при встрече, если придешь сегодня без хвостов, «сюрпризов» и нянек. Место укажем после подтверждения твоего благоразумия».  
Без подписи, ник отправителя – набор букв и цифр, пришло утром с того же гребаного сервера – вот и все, что объективно можно вытянуть из этого анонимного дерьма.   
Даже мысли избежать этой встречи не было. Томми знал, что должен пойти, даже если это блеф или ловушка. Чувство неотвратимости глобального пиздеца усиливалось с каждой минутой, потому что он также знал, что не успевает. Никак не успеет добраться незамеченным до мамы, сестры с малышкой Бри и вернуться обратно в Намир, не зная точного времени и места гребаного рандеву. И никому другому поручить это дело не сможет, да и не поверят его девочки никому, кроме него самого – сам же научил!   
Вопрос веры, мать его. Кому верить, если почти все под подозрением? Ведь вчерашний инцидент в бане уже известен этим выблядкам! «Один в поле не воин», это Томас Аль Джаун за год хорошо понял. За ним наверняка следят, и это уже не паранойя. Гребаный «крот» слишком глубоко сидит и хорошо служит своим хозяевам. А время утекает как песок сквозь пальцы. Что же делать, черт побери?  
«Адам!.. Надо сказать Адаму, только ему… Он должен понять…»  
И как в чертовом кино, айфон с мерзким лязгом сообщил о пришедшем смс. Кляня свои дрожащие пальцы и разбушевавшуюся нездоровую фантазию, Томми наконец-то взял телефон со стола. О, пусть это будет не…  
«Джарван, нам срочно нужно увидеться. У меня в кабинете, прямо сейчас!» - значит, там, в кабинете.

По дороге, которая почти не отложилась в памяти, Томми несколько раз порывался позвонить принцу и узнать сразу, что там ещё стряслось? В то, что новости могут быть приятными или хотя бы неплохими, Джарван почти не верил. Поэтому, когда стремительным шагом мимо охраны и секретаря влетел в кабинет и увидел расплывшегося в улыбке Адамаса рядом с развороченным диковинным столом, то едва не грохнулся на пол от облегчения. А потом и сам не понял, как подлетел к любимому высочеству и чуть не повис на его царственной шее. Но запнувшись на середине, отчего-то смутился, ухватившись только за руку Леопарда. И должно быть, выглядел при этом как идиот. Впрочем, он и чувствовал себя идиотом, потому что уткнуться пылающим лицом в грудь своего чуда хотелось до дрожи в ногах.  
Повезло, что Адам не тупил - сам сгреб своего тормознутого горе-гали в объятья и тихо зашептал что-то прямо в макушку. Разобрать и осознать слова удалось далеко не сразу – тепло тела и тот самый аромат кружили голову, и Джарван мог бы так простоять очень и очень долго, но вот принц заговорил громче:  
\- Томми, Томми, хабиби, я тебя напугал? Или… что-то случилось?.. Ох, детка… я… Я тут... О! Ты не представляешь, ЧТО я нашел! – продолжая одной рукой обнимать томмины плечи, Адамас протянул ему какие-то бумаги. Некоторые листы уже были немного пожелтевшими от времени, другие же заметки выглядели относительно свежими, но главное было другое – все без исключения бумаги были написаны тем самым шифром, что и отцовский дневник, хотя почерк явно не принадлежал Дирбасу.   
Медленно закрутились шестеренки в мозгу, и Томми наконец-то в изумлении поднял глаза вверх.  
\- Это… Это то, что я думаю? Чертов «глухой» шифр?! Хаджи Адиль? Твой отец тоже?.. – вопросы вырывались сами, и Томми ничего не мог с собой поделать, читая ответы прямо в довольных голубых глазах.  
\- Да, да и да! Ты же понимаешь, что это значит? Они с твоим отцом писали одним шифром, они знали его и явно очень давно.  
\- Круто! Может, новые образцы нам помогут… Да? – прозвучало по-детски, но с Адамом Томми мог не заморачиваться такими мелочами.  
\- Я надеюсь! Думаю, нам надо заняться этим как можно скорее. Лучше даже сегодня вечером, согласен?  
Томми был готов уже согласиться на что угодно, тем более на расшифровку настолько важных документов, но осекся на полуслове, до боли закусив губу – черт!  
\- А-адам, я… Я не смогу этим заняться… Вернее, у меня по-любому не выйдет ничего сегодня. Черт! Я не знаю, что мне вообще делать… Но ты понимаешь? Эти сволочи скоро до них доберутся, если я не… В-вот, читай сам… - мятая бумажка с распечаткой бандитского послания поспешно вынута из кармана брюк и вложена прямо в ладони принца. Томми не мог себя заставить оторвать пальцы от теплой золотистой кожи или отвести взгляд от стремительно мрачнеющего лица любимого человека, которому он преподнес очередной гребаный «сюрприз».

 

8-3  
Похоже, чертова Судьба решила взяться за них всерьез. Это уже не было очередной "неприятностью", это походило на начавшуюся полосу неудач, опасностей и хождения по краю. Как будто в огромном механизме, запущенном год назад, снова закрутились шестеренки, и теперь он, Адамас Аль Намир, либо попадет под колеса чудовищной "машины смерти" вместе со своими близкими, либо, наконец, остановит монстра. Это даже не было вопросом выбора, это, скорее, напоминало чаши весов, и будь он проклят, если не склонит их в свою пользу.  
\- Нет. Я не отпущу тебя туда. Об этом и речи быть не может! Джарван! Я... - "...не смогу потерять тебя" повисло в воздухе, остановленное потемневшим взглядом Томми, по которому было видно: он уже все решил.  
\- Мои родные, Адам. Неужели ты думаешь...  
\- Нет! Конечно же, нет! Я не говорю, что мы бросим твою семью на произвол! Мы спасем их и сделаем это быстро, прямо сейчас. Тогда тебе не придется...  
\- Я должен пойти, Леопард. Разве ты не видишь?! "Крыса" подобралась к нам слишком близко! Кто знал про инцидент в бане?! Даже твой брат не знал, не Айзека же мне подозревать?! Хотя я сейчас готов подозревать кого угодно. Я никому не могу доверять, понимаешь? Никому здесь, каждый может оказаться предателем! Я должен подыграть этим шакальим выродкам, пусть ненадолго ослабят бдительность... И только я один могу спасти свою семью.  
Смотреть на такого Джарвана, видеть его отчаяние, слышать в каждом слове, чувствовать его страх - это было так больно, что у Адама сдавило грудь и перехватило дыхание. Принцу даже не пришло в голову обидеться на горькие слова о тотальном недоверии Томми ко всем во дворце, зато в мозгу начала оформляться некая идея, могущая сработать... если только он не ошибается в чувствах своего "волчонка".   
\- А мне ты доверяешь, Джарван?  
\- Адам...  
\- Просто ответь: ты доверяешь мне? Мог бы доверить мне лично свою жизнь и жизнь твоих родных?  
\- Адам, если я кому-то и доверяю, то тебе, только тебе, больше чем самому себе, блядь. Но ведь ты не полезешь в логово этих тварей вместо меня, и выручать моих близких придется кому-то, пусть по твоему приказу, но не тебе же самолично!  
Почему-то эта нервная тирада, произнесенная тоном полным настоящего отчаяния, только укрепила Адамаса в своем безумном плане. Осталось убедить самого предвзятого в отношении его монаршей персоны человека. Это будет непросто.  
\- Мне нет смысла ехать вместо тебя на встречу - это верное самоубийство, причем глупое: заказчиков мы так не вычислим. А "братья" только исполнители, это и такру* понятно. Мы должны придумать, как тебе избежать встречи или... как нам тебя подстраховать. Но вот выручить твою семью я могу. Именно я. Только я и могу, если подумать...  
\- НЕТ!  
\- Томми, просто подумай трезво...  
\- Я сказал НЕТ, это не обсуждается! Ты... ты вообще понимаешь, что ты предлагаешь?! Ты думаешь, там не может быть засады?! Одно дело, если они схватят меня, но если они получат ТЕБЯ... нет, просто нет. Давай закроем эту тему. Я справлюсь сам... как-нибудь.  
Адам скрипнул зубами и потянул своего упрямого "волка" на стоящий у противоположной стены диван. Он знал, что просто не будет. Более того, если бы они сейчас поменялись местами, он сам лег бы поперек порога, но не пустил Томми на столь опасное предприятие. Но чем больше принц думал обо всей этой дерьмовой ситуации, тем отчетливее понимал, что другого выхода просто нет.  
\- Подумай сам, если бы они действительно знали, где ты прячешь семью, они бы уже захватили твоих родных: шантажировать легче, имея козыри на руках, а не всего лишь пугая такой возможностью.  
\- Адам, Адам, ты не понимаешь, во что ввязываешься! Это неоправданный риск!  
\- Оправданный, ведь речь идет о близких тебе людях. Если бы моей матери угрожала опасность, неужели ты бы не бросился ее спасать?!  
\- Леопард, что ты!..  
Томми сдавался, это чувствовалось, хоть он и не хотел признаваться. Борьба, отразившаяся на лице "волчонка", снова заставила Адамаса морщиться от боли в сердце, но другого способа ему помочь не было, и рано или поздно Томми должен будет это признать.  
\- Ну, и как ты это себе представляешь?  
От облегчения у Аль Намира на миг закружилась голова. Вот теперь настало его время. Теперь он может действительно помочь, доказать своему Джарвану, как сильно дорожит им, сделать ему самый лучший подарок на свете. Вот только шансов облажаться у принца нет, не единого, даже самого малюсенького. Он ставит сейчас на карту не просто жизни ни в чем не повинных людей, но счастье и доверие самого дорогого человека. Он просто обязан сделать все верно.  
\- Я думаю, правильнее всего будет вызволить твоих родных, пока ты будешь разговаривать с шантажистами. Они будут слишком озабочены тем, чтобы обрубить возможные "хвосты", а мы уж постараемся занять их внимание, чтобы они хотя бы на пару часов забыли о твоей семье. Нам придется довериться... погоди, дослушай! Вдвоем мы ничего не сможем! Но не обязательно посвящать наших помощников во все подробности.  
Они все-таки забыли про обед. Постучавшийся в кабинет Бадир тут же получил новые указания и помчался их выполнять, а Адам с грустной улыбкой привлек своего гали к груди, уткнувшись носом в растрепанную макушку.  
\- Я хотел устроить нам настоящее свидание там, наверху... Но я тебе обещаю, когда все закончится... И, кстати, свидание - это отличная идея для прикрытия!..  
Еще через час Бадиру было велено подготовить личную резиденцию Адамаса, Фархат-палас*, к романтическому позднему ужину. Адам, если честно, почти не бывал в этом своем дворце, подаренном ему на совершеннолетие, но там, по традиции, обитал штат прислуги, всегда готовый к неожиданному визиту своего господина. Шумиха вокруг внезапного решения наследного принца привезти в свою резиденцию нового гали, должна была подняться знатная. А пока Бадир с Айзеком старательно организовывали слухи и массовую истерию по этому поводу, Адамас встретился с Имраном, обсудив с ним и братом вечернюю прогулку Томми.  
\- Никакой открытой слежки, никаких прослушек, ничего, что может их спугнуть. Но при этом мы должны быть в курсе каждого вздоха Джарвана, и упаси вас Аллах, хаджи Имран, упустить хоть какую-то мелочь. Если с моим адъютантом хоть что-то случится...  
\- Ваше высочество, я вполне понимаю всю ответственность и весь риск. Задачка не из легких, но я бы не сказал, что она невыполнима... Особенно, если вы разрешите привлечь к этому деликатному делу нашего американского друга.  
\- Привлекай. А вот за остальных участников этой операции ты отвечаешь головой лично. За каждого. Карать буду безжалостно и не разбираясь, кто виноват больше, а кто меньше.  
\- Брат, остынь. В этом кабинете предателей нет, не нужно нас запугивать. Мы с хаджи Имраном сейчас же займемся этим вопросом, я лично проверю каждого, кого уважаемый хаджи Аль Нэшэр отберет для данной операции. Мы не оставим Джарвана без помощи, клянусь!  
Адам и сам чувствовал, что перегибает палку. Но сейчас, когда Томми не было рядом, можно было уже не изображать бесстрашного героя, и принц чувствовал, как его буквально сковывает безотчетным ужасом от мысли, что что-то может пойти не так. Они могут не успеть. Просчитаться. Выдать себя. И тогда... одно мимолетное движение, доля секунды, которой хватит профессиональному убийце, чтобы всадить кинжал в сердце его "волчонка"... Нет, не сметь думать об этом! Они не имеют права на ошибку, а значит, не допустят ее! Джарван вернется живым, а ему, Адаму, нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы его возлюбленный не остался теперь уже круглым сиротой. Вот об этом он и будет думать, а не...  
\- Наиль, ты будешь мне нужен сейчас, присоединишься к хаджи Имрану позже. И еще... когда все закончится, я буду ждать своего гали в Фархат-паласе. Меня будут сопровождать Файруз и Ибрагим, их не занимайте. Все, давайте работать. Докладывайте мне о результатах каждые полчаса. Нил, пойдем со мной.  
Видимо, Адамас действительно смог напустить страху на своих соратников, раз даже его язвительный братишка ни только не отпустил ни одной остроты по пути в Верхние сады, но и вовсе молчал, пока Адам кивком головы не указал ему на место за столом напротив себя.  
\- Хотел пообедать здесь с Томми, но вот... не сложилось. Ешь, не пропадать же добру.  
\- Я польщен, конечно, но что-то мне кажется, ты меня не за этим позвал, да?  
Задумчиво обмакивая в мясной бульон чудом оставшиеся горячими пирожки с бараниной, принц-регент думал о том, как рассказать брату о собственном грядущем приключении, но при этом не сболтнуть ничего лишнего. Почему-то именно в этот самый момент Адам спокойно и отчетливо осознал, что может не вернуться. Что может в последний раз видеть своего несносного брата. Что это вполне может быть его последним днем, проведенным в родном дворце, да и просто последним.  
\- Есть еще кое-что, чего не нужно знать даже Имрану. Сегодня вечером, когда Джарван будет на встрече с этими шакалами, я тоже... мне тоже предстоит кое-что сделать.  
\- Черт, я так и знал! Этого я и боялся! Адам, не дури, тебе нельзя с ним! Ни тайно, ни явно, никак нельзя!! Ты и его погубишь, и сам!..  
А его брат все-таки не дурак, и в наблюдательности ему не откажешь. Эта мысль даже успокоила Адамаса, хоть он и без того знал, что в случае чего из Наиля получится отличный правитель.  
\- Ну, я не настолько идиот, знаешь ли. Просто... есть еще кое-что, что я должен сделать. Сам. И... я уверен, что справлюсь, но все же... В общем, если со мной что-то случится, ты должен объявить о своем регентстве в тот же час. Бумаги я подпишу, они будут в сейфе, в кабинете отца...  
\- АДАМ!  
\- Послушай, на самом деле, я уверен, что ничего не случится, просто... Ну, ты видишь, в какое время мы живем? Я могу «задохнуться во сне» или случайно выпить «несвежего вина», мало ли случаев было в нашей истории? Просто хочу быть уверен, что ты знаешь, что делать.  
Нил молчал так долго, что Адамас успел доесть горячее, так и не почувствовав вкуса, и разлить по чашкам ароматный чай. У его брата был несколько другой темперамент, нежели у Джарвана, и Адам не ожидал такой же бури эмоций и уговоров вперемешку с угрозами, как от Томми. Но все-таки, принц испытал настоящую благодарность, когда младший Леопард, наконец, отмер, решительно кивнул и немного глухо, но вполне спокойно спросил напоследок:  
\- Ты точно уверен, что мне не стоит пойти с тобой? Или... вместо тебя?  
\- Абсолютно.

За оставшиеся несколько часов их маленькая команда смогла успеть сделать невероятно много. Томми получил от шантажистов информацию о месте встречи и, наконец, позволил себе поверить, что его родные все еще в безопасности, иначе ко второму письму точно присовокупили бы доказательства обратного. Большую часть времени они с Имраном и Айзеком разрабатывали сложнейшую систему слежки без слежки, в которую Адам даже не стал вникать, чтобы не повредиться умом. Он сам с помощью Бадира готовился к собственной вылазке, наблюдал за приготовлениями остальных, пытался продумать до мелочей план, который не имел права на провал. Они с Томми почти не имели возможности перекинуться и словом наедине, зато частенько встречались взглядами, и Адамас неизменно тепло улыбался, мысленно обещая своему "волчонку", что все будет в порядке. Улыбался, даже когда самого скручивало от приступов страха и неуверенности.   
И вот наступил момент, когда все приготовления были закончены, и немного бледный от волнения Бадир тихо постучал в кабинет принца, произнеся одно лишь слово: "Пора".

 

8-4  
\- Сутан, братишка, ты меня очень выручишь!.. Да-да, такой же, но не розовый… Крутая тачка без палевных номеров с молчаливым и очень нелюбопытным водителем, ты всё правильно понимаешь, вахии*… Неет, к сожалению, больше сказать не могу. Интригую?.. Я? Ха, о, да! Я тот ещё интриган! Но мой Большой Босс круче. Не переживай, с романтикой все окей… Оу, ты почти нас раскрыл! Черт возьми, не пали наши секретные свидания, чувак! Всё-всё, больше говорить не могу!.. Пересечемся… скоро, я обещаю!  
Насколько Томми успел узнать своего вахии, вряд ли нарочито бодрый голос и жалкие намеки на романтику успокоили проницательного Сутана. Во всяком случае, даже по телефону Томми чувствовал тревогу в голосе друга. К вопросам безопасности ближнего круга Аль Нудар всегда относились с особой щепетильностью.   
Ох, если бы Сутан знал, для кого и зачем Томми просил фешенебельный броневичок с надежным сопровождением, то наверняка сошел бы с ума и послал следом небольшую личную армию отборных «морских дьяволов». Но нет, этого Томми никак допустить не мог. Он и так психовал и бесился из-за того, что дал Леопарду уговорить себя на эту авантюру. Чертовски опасную авантюру, которая, если что-то пойдет не так, грозит гибелью самым дорогим ему людям. Его девочки и его йуманни*, женщины Аль Джаун и Адам. Черт, даже думать об этом больно, но навязчивые образы так и лезли в голову.   
Томми тряхнул челкой, отмахиваясь от этой дури, но добился лишь того, что волосы упали на глаза. Чертыхнувшись, он развернулся на крутящемся кресле и вновь уставился в монитор, на котором как на ладони лежала Махда* – древняя деревушка, которая, несмотря на обновленный фасад, все равно дышала историей. В том числе легендами Аль Джаун.   
Мог ли Джарван предположить, когда год назад в стареньком фургоне привез туда своих девочек, что Махда может стать для них ловушкой? А ещё и возможной вражьей приманкой для Леопарда. Нет, точно нет! Хотелось верить, что уродские выкормыши все же не знают о неприметном доме на окраине старой части селения. Ни мать, ни сестра ни разу не нарушали правил безопасности, да и вряд ли можно случайно опознать никогда не любивших публичность женщин под скромной вдовьей аббайей*.   
Скорее всего, бандиты блефуют, зная лишь, кем может дорожить бывший «соратник по борьбе», а ныне гали-адъютант будущего эмира. Просто нащупали слабое место, получив откуда-то информацию, что не все Аль Джауны мертвы или сидят в тюрьме, и теперь не терпится её использовать.  
Вот только зачем этот шантаж? Для банального убийства Аль Намиров им просто нужно было тупо повторять попытки, дожидаясь удачного момента. Тут что-то другое, но вот понять, что именно, мешает недостаток информации. Поэтому Томми и сам жаждал встречи с «клыками» или даже их пастухами - «братьями». И благодаря Адаму он теперь мог это сделать, сведя риск для своей семьи к неизбежно минимальному. Вот только рисковать Леопардом оказалось ещё более мучительным для совести и сердца. Сгрызенные ногти, взлохмаченные волосы и полубезумный лихорадочный взгляд отражали лишь малую часть внутренней тревоги. Томми уже сейчас жутко лихорадило, сердце камнем ухало вниз, стоило лишь допустить неосторожную мысль о том, что будет, если хоть что-нибудь пойдет не так.  
Дия Аль Джаун тот ещё орешек, иначе не была бы она его матерью. А сестра после ареста мужа вмиг растеряла свое благодушие и легкость нрава, и Томми знал, что оружие в её руках вполне способно уложить не одного врага. Две скромные вдовы с ребенком и парой старых верных слуг в момент опасности станут загнанными в угол волчицами, защищающими свой дом. Но до этого не должно дойти, ни в коем случае! Поэтому Адамас едет в Махду, раз самому Томми путь туда заказан. Но поверят ли принцу-регенту напуганные женщины? Откроют ли дверь сыну того, из-за чьего ранения весь клан Синхар теперь вне закона родной страны? Оправдан ли этот сумасшедший риск?  
«В 20.00 у южного фонтана в Центральном Молле. К тебе подойдут. И без фокусов, Волк», - вот и ответ. У них осталось очень мало времени, а сделать надо успеть немеряно.  
Два часа с четвертью на дорогу, максимум час на переговоры-уговоры, затем путь назад. Где именно они разместят родных Томми, пока не решено, и в принципе это лучше не озвучивать лишний раз. Леопард сказал, что спрячет их надежно, как бы спрятал собственную семью, и Джарван ему верил. Откуда и когда взялась эта непрошибаемая вера в своего Аль Намира, Томми не хотел анализировать. Он просто знал, что Адамас сделает все возможное и невозможное для спасения оставшихся Аль Джаун. Знал и боялся этого. Знал и сходил с ума от бессилия что-либо изменить. Знал и любил своего невозможного неправильного принца ещё больше. Если вообще возможно больше.   
«Хабиби, не забудь поесть. Я послал к тебе Бадира», - и в короткой смс можно услышать гораздо большее, чем несколько слов. «Я обязательно поем сейчас, а то перед свиданием не комильфо наедаться, да?» О, да у них сегодня ещё то свидание – с экстримом! Имран уже ждет для согласования действий, Айзек готовит свои адские штуки, пара которых будет экстренно вживлена под кожу. Четки из черного обсидиана, "обломки когтей самого сатаны", накрученные на запястье, имели внутри весьма сложную начинку, в том числе и смертоносную, серебряная цепочка с не менее опасным кулоном уже грелась под рубашкой, но для Томми это имело второстепенное значение. Самое главное сейчас он вертел между пальцев. Серебро и простая полустертая эмаль на старом мужском кольце-печатке должны помочь сегодня принцу войти в маленькую крепость волчиц и остаться целым и невредимым после. Эту часть никому доверить нельзя, даже сам Адамас не будет точно знать, что там, под верхней пластинкой кольца, на которой когда-то очень давно было написано традиционное «Мухаммед – посланник Аллаха». С тех пор колечко претерпело много приключений, пребывая на руке Дирбаса Аль Джауна без малого тридцать лет, пока не очутилось в ящике с вещдоками по делу того же Аль Джауна.   
Отец часто шутил по поводу этого «раритета», но продолжал его носить, несмотря на уговоры жены «обновить фасад» или подколки сына об изменении смысла полустертой надписи.   
\- Главное, Томас, что я знаю и помню этот смысл, остальное лишь мишура, - с заматеревших пальцев кольцо снималось с трудом, оставляя заметный след-полоску на коже.   
\- Так зачем же ты его снимаешь, раз оно такое ценное? – тогда Томми вообще колец не любил – эти цацки мешали играть на любимых гитарах!  
\- Ну, например, потому, что… Вот сам посуди, ну зачем Аллаху знать, что его посланник делает по ночам в своей постели или утром в ванной?   
\- Ох, Дирбас, не морочь мальчику голову, просто твои пальцы уже не такие изящные, как в молодости, - мама очень любила такие редкие семейные посиделки, когда оба её «мальчика» сидели за обеденным столом и вели себя «как неразумные волчата». Хотя это определение было странным по отношению к обычно предельно собранному и серьезному первому советнику эмира. Но там, в далекой Италии, в гостях у шумных родственников, можно было устроить себе короткие рождественские каникулы, ребячиться с сыном-студентом, смеяться проказам красавицы-невесты Лии, изводившей своего будущего мужа ребусами насчет своего согласия на помолвку и тепло улыбаться мягким подколкам жены. В Беш-Нимре все было не так – на первом месте всегда эмир и ответственность перед кланом и родиной. Долг и честь всегда на порядок выше, чем все остальные жизненные ценности. Дружба с Адилем в глазах Томми-подростка казалась равнозначной государственной службе, и он даже немного ревновал отца к этой недосягаемой части его жизни.  
Теперь Джарван всё понимал, но пошел ещё дальше. Для него Леопард гораздо больше, чем долг, честь, жизнь и все остальное, черт возьми. Поэтому он, как истинный Волк, зубами вцепится в горло каждому, кто посягнет на ЕГО Леопарда, и будет драть как подлого шакала до самой смерти, и даже после неё.

\- Адам… нам пора, - принц, одетый в самую обычную кондуру*, поправил арафатку на голове и встретился взглядом с Томми. Губы дрогнули в улыбке, хотя глаза горели тревожным огнем, оглядывая с головы до ног.   
\- Иди сюда, мой воин, - хрипотца в голосе дрожью пронеслась по венам, и Томми поспешил прижаться губами к полоске золотистой кожи над плотно застегнутым воротником. Не удержался и шумно втянул пропитанный любимым запахом воздух. Минута слабости, всего одна, только почувствовать ответный выдох, горячие пальцы в своих волосах, лишь один раз покрепче сжать в своих объятьях и только однажды попросить:  
\- Обещай мне… что вернешься… что всё будет…  
\- Всё будет хорошо, хабиби, я же не могу не прийти на самое лучшее в жизни свидание!  
\- Хм… если не придешь, то я тебя везде достану, понял? И устрою такую романтику, что черти в аду обзавидуются!  
\- Аха-ха, детка, ты самый коварный романтик во вселенной!..  
\- Ага, я такой, мой принц… Теперь кольцо… давай палец!.. Вот. Не жмет? Только не дергай сильно – лишние помехи ни к чему. Ты все запомнил? Не забудешь? – боже, как же это страшно – отпускать того, кого любишь, в неизвестность.  
\- Нет, хабиби, такое я запомню навсегда…

Кортеж всего из двух машин плавно нырнул с проезжей части в карман. Вторая машина, обогнав притормозивший джип, медленно поехала вперед. Из приоткрывшейся двери выскользнула невысокая мужская фигура и замерла у обочины.  
\- Ты обещал мне, я буду ждать…  
\- Удачи, друг мой. До скорого свидания…  
Как только на пустынном шоссе исчезли сигнальные огни умчавшейся машины, одетый по-походному парень быстрым шагом пересек дорогу и, не сбавляя темпа, пошел к городу – на окраине в такое время сложно поймать такси.

 

8-5  
Вдох-выдох. Машина плавно скользит по дороге, стараясь ничем не выделяться из потока таких же автомобилей, принадлежащих представителям золотой молодежи Беш-Нимры.   
«Томми. Пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Пожалуйста, справься. Пожалуйста…»  
Вдох-выдох. Ему нельзя нервничать – на карту поставлено слишком много, а впереди полная неизвестность: несмотря на заверение Джарвана, что он смог предупредить своих, Адам абсолютно не уверен, что его ждет теплая встреча. Возможно, придется импровизировать на ходу. Возможно, ему не помогут ни титулы, ни красноречие. Разве что этот перстень, который принц узнал даже спустя столько лет. Если он успеет показать его до того, как получит пулю в лоб.  
«Прошу, Аллах… Иисус, Дьявол, кто угодно! Спасите его. Верните мне его живым!»  
\- Ваше высочество, вы приказали остановить здесь…   
Адамас вздрогнул, вынырнув из своих тревожных мыслей, вглядываясь сквозь тонированное стекло в дорогу. Ничем не приметный черный Лендровер, каких тысячи в Беш-Нимре, стоял на заправке и явно чего-то ждал. «Спасибо, Сутан!»  
\- Подъезжай к вон той машине. Я пересяду в нее и поеду дальше, а вы…  
\- Ваше высочество!  
\- Не время спорить сейчас, Файруз! Там есть кому меня охранять. Дело не в доверии. Вы должны продолжить путь в Фархат-палас, как если бы я остался с вами. По прибытии доложите принцу Наилю – с того момента вы поступаете под его прямое командование. До моего возвращения. Все, удачи нам… всем.  
В глазах Файруза мешались непонимание, обида и страх за своего принца, но сейчас все это не имело значения. Дело, действительно, было не в недоверии к кому бы то ни было. Все было гораздо, гораздо сложнее.  
В машине, присланной верным другом, Адамаса ждали Бадир и двое дюжих молодцов, из тех, кто не спрашивает лишнего, но порвет горло любому, стоит лишь приказать. Назвав водителю адрес, ради которого принимались все эти меры предосторожности, Леопард откинулся на спинку своего сиденья, снова пытаясь расслабиться.  
\- Есть какие-то новости?  
Бадир выглядел почти таким же невозмутимым как обычно, если не брать во внимание слишком сильно поджатые губы и преувеличенную сосредоточенность. Вопрос принца не застал его врасплох, но, увы, ответить было нечего.  
\- Мы условились с хаджи Наилем, что нам сообщат только в случае чего-то экстраординарного… Пока из дворца новостей не было, ваше высочество.  
Ну что же, при таком раскладе отсутствие новостей – это самая хорошая новость.   
«Ты справишься. Я это знаю. Ты обещал. Ты не сможешь оставить меня одного теперь. Ты мне нужен, Джарван!»  
Черт. Нужно было прекращать думать о Томми, эти мысли заставляли пальцы неметь, а сердце пускаться вскачь. А ему сейчас нужна холодная голова. В самом деле – Джарван справится, иначе и быть не может, а вот некоему наследному принцу стоит разработать хоть какую-то стратегию.   
Как выглядеть убедительным в глазах двух насмерть напуганных женщин, живущих последний год в постоянном страхе разоблачения и гибели? Как добиться от них полного доверия, вторгнувшись в их тайную крепость, о которой он – в первую очередь, именно ОН! – не должен был знать вообще? Они узнают его – трудно не узнать человека, чье лицо показывают во всех новостях, не говоря уже о многочисленных биллбордах на улицах столицы – но это узнавание поможет ему или погубит? Кто он для них сейчас: выросший друг детства их Джарвана, тот, кто спас и приютил Томми в такие непростые времена, или сын человека, из-за которого погиб их муж и отец, тот, кто отправил в тюрьму и изгнание их родных, фактически уничтожив целый клан?   
«Подскажи мне. Намекни, помоги! Это же твои родные, ты должен знать, как мне их убедить!»  
От невозможности посмотреть сейчас в шоколадные глаза своего «волчонка», прижать его к груди, почувствовать его дыхание на своей шее, как было всего пару часов назад, во дворце, принцу хотелось выть, задрав голову к темнеющему небу. Но нет, им обоим сейчас нельзя быть слабыми, каждый из них должен сегодня выиграть собственную битву, и тогда…  
«Я обещал тебе свидание, Джарван. Я не нарушу своего обещания, только и ты…»  
\- Ваше высочество, вон тот дом?  
Старая деревушка на окраине Беш-Нимры, Махда, действительно, была лучшим местом, чтобы спрятать кого-либо: одинаковые небогатые домики, не слишком приветливые жители, которые не спешили лезть в дела своих соседей, да и близость границы с Эмиратами была на руку тем, кому, возможно, однажды придется бежать от правосудия или преследователей. Но вот и убить тут тоже могли тихо, без лишнего внимания, и полиции потом придется очень постараться, чтобы найти чьи-то бренные останки.   
\- Ваше высочество, вы уверены, что не будет лучше пойти мне?  
Голос Бадира был обеспокоенным, и это неожиданно придало Леопарду уверенности. Нечего рассиживаться, нужно действовать. Особенно, если за домом, действительно, следят, несмотря на то, что парни Сутана только что осмотрели местность, уверяя, что все чисто.  
\- Уверен, Бади. Ждите здесь. Если в течение получаса мы… я не вернусь, вы должны будете захватить обитателей этого дома и доставить их в Фархат-палас. Сообщить об этом разрешаю только моему брату и хаджи Аль Ашрафу. Все должно произойти максимально тихо. Никто, вы слышите – НИКТО из обитателей этого дома не должен пострадать, даже если… что-то пойдет не так. Даже если что-то случится со мной. Все. Не обсуждается. Время пошло.  
И все-таки от волнения громко стучало сердце и закладывало уши. Адам закрыл нижнюю часть лица свободным концом арафатки по бедуинскому обычаю, не желая оказаться узнанным до поры до времени, проскользнул в калитку невысокой ограды вокруг дома, легко взбежал на крыльцо и, задержав дыхание, коротко нажал на кнопку дверного звонка. Прошло несколько томительных минут, в течение которых за дверью ничего не происходило, не считая еле различимого шороха и, возможно, шепота, но Адамас не был уверен. На самом деле, его нервы были сейчас на таком пределе, что могло померещиться что угодно, а каждая секунда промедления казалась часом, за время которого дом могли сто раз взять в окружение, его охрану перебить, а обитателей укрытия вместе с будущим эмиром страны заключить в смертельную ловушку. Наконец, по ту сторону двери послышались осторожные шаги, и глухой женский голос почти бесстрастно произнес:  
\- Кто там?  
У Леопарда дрожали ноги от напряжения, и во рту пересохло, не говоря уже о спутанных мыслях, но время, время, беспощадное время подгоняло и не позволяло медлить. И тогда принц решил вспомнить о восточных обычаях гостеприимства – гость, кем бы он ни был, священен, во всяком случае, пока не представляет открытую угрозу хозяевам.  
\- Саляйм алейкум, уважаемая госпожа. Да пошлет Аллах благоденствие всей вашей семье. – Взгляд Адама вдруг наткнулся на дверной глазок, в который за ним, наверняка, наблюдали. Повинуясь скорее инстинктам, чем логике, принц осторожно убрал с лица платок, позволяя рассмотреть и узнать себя. - Я пришел к вам с миром и важными вестями от человека, который дорог вам… и мне.   
На последней фразе голос Леопарда все-таки дрогнул, именно в этот момент все волнения за Джарвана нахлынули с такой силой, что чуть не смели принца своей волной. Для того чтобы вновь обрести хотя бы внешнюю невозмутимость, ему пришлось на пару секунд опустить ресницы и несколько раз сглотнуть, непроизвольно положив руку на грудь, как будто этим он мог успокоить непослушное сердце. Адам даже не сразу понял, что именно на пальце этой руки красуется перстень, врученный ему Томми, тот самый перстень, который Дия Аль Джаун не могла не узнать. И, вероятно, это сыграло свою роль.  
\- Алейкум…саляйм, господин. Прошу меня простить, но я – вдова, и в доме нет мужчин, разве что наш… наш садовник. Если вы немного подождете…  
Это были уловки. Женщины тянули время, возможно, собираясь сбежать через черный ход или проверяя, не окружен ли дом – Адам прекрасно понимал их, уважая их смелость, но, черт возьми, у него не было времени на эти игры!   
\- Прошу вас, госпожа… Дия, пожалуйста, выслушайте меня! Я клянусь жизнью своего отца, что не причиню вам вреда!   
Он рисковал так сильно, что даже не смог бы сейчас точно ответить – кого подставляет больше: себя или мать Томми. В том случае, если за домом наблюдали, их враги получили прямо сейчас подтверждения своим самым желанным догадкам, и тогда, увы, вряд ли бравые парни Манта Рэй, ждущие своего принца в машине за домом, смогут что-то сделать. Но судьба явно была сегодня на стороне рискующих. За дверью послышались шаги и приглушенные взволнованные голоса, затем щелчок замка и тихий скрип приоткрывающейся двери, а в следующий момент Адама за рукав втащили в дом, толкнув к стене и захлопнув ловушку. Теперь принц стоял в плохо освещенной маленькой прихожей перед двумя невысокими женщинами с почти полностью закрытыми лицами, а прямо на него смотрело дуло армейской пневматической винтовки. Переговоры можно было считать начавшимися.  
\- Мы знаем вас, а вы, как видно, знаете, кто мы. Что у вас за дело к нам? – более молодой голос должен был принадлежать сестре Томми, и Адам невольно почувствовал в груди теплоту, узнав в ее интонациях что-то похожее на его Джарвана. Но предаваться воспоминаниям и сантиментам у них не было времени.  
\- Я пришел по просьбе вашего брата. Если вы знаете обо мне, вы должны были слышать и о… нас.   
Утвердительный кивок, только вот по непроницаемым карим глазам совершенно не было понятно, как эти смелые «волчицы» относятся к их с Томми… отношениям.   
\- Вам грозит опасность. То… Джарвана шантажируют вашими жизнями. Я должен вывести вас в безопасное место. И у нас очень мало времени.   
Это звучало абсурдно. Принц говорил все это и с каждым словом понимал, что сам себе ни за что бы не поверил. Но что делать, если весь этот бред - правда, в которую женщины дома Волков должны поверить, если хотят спасти свою жизнь?!  
\- Почему он не пришел сам?  
\- Мы должны поверить тому, кто объявил наш клан вне закона?  
\- Почему именно вы, принц?  
\- Где сейчас мой сын?  
\- Как мы можем доверять ВАМ?!  
Они имели право на все эти вопросы. Адамас понимал, что это справедливо, но от этого становилось лишь больнее. Однако время для эмоций тоже наступит позже, а пока он должен добиться доверия этих отчаявшихся женщин во что бы то ни стало.  
\- Томми сейчас пытается отвлечь тех, кто желает вам смерти. Вам и мне – у нас теперь общие враги. Я не могу рассказать вам всего, потому что у нас нет времени. Если через… восемнадцать минут я не выйду отсюда, меня начнут искать. Я не запугиваю! Но я должен вас предупредить. Я рискую не меньше, чем вы, а может, и больше. Я - их цель сейчас, и Томми… пытается спасти и вас, и меня. В это самое время. Мы должны успеть. Прошу, поверьте мне.   
Он говорил страшные вещи – жуткие для слуха матери, сестры, даже если они и не догадывались, что его самого эти факты ранят не меньше. Он видел, как глаза напротив становились почти черными от отчаяния, как вздрагивало дуло, по-прежнему направленное ему в лоб, но он был готов пытаться дальше. Только бы успеть.   
\- Откуда у вас этот перстень? Мой муж никогда не снимал его со своей руки – откуда он у вас, если вы не его убийца?  
А вот это уже была настоящая, взрослая проверка. Клан Аль Джаун слишком долго служил Леопардам «сторожевыми псами», чтобы не научить даже своих женщин не только обращаться с оружием, но и разговаривать со шпионами и разоблачать предателей. Вот только у нынешнего главы Аль Намиров был слишком хороший учитель. Адамас с трудом сдержал вздох облегчения, повторяя слово в слово историю, которую рассказал ему Джарван сегодня по дороге из дворца:  
\- Хаджи Дирбас, да дарует ему Аллах вечное успокоение, частенько снимал свой перстень дома, перед сном или омовением. Сыну он говорил, что Аллаху не стоит знать, чем его посланник занимается по ночам, а вы, госпожа, считали, что перстень стал тесным для пальцев вашего супруга… Мы нашли это кольцо в вещах хаджи Аль Джауна, переданных нам после его смерти, простите, госпожа…  
\- Мама, хватит допросов! Если Томас прислал его, значит, нам действительно стоит поторопиться!  
Адам не знал, кого ему благодарить за то, что младшие «волки» явно не отличались терпеливостью своих родителей. Перспектива прикрывать родных Томми от своих же собственных телохранителей становилась реальнее с каждой минутой, а аргументы у принца уже закончились. Но вот винтовка, наконец, опустилась, а за ней склонилась и гордая голова Дии Аль Джаун.  
\- Мы поверим вам, принц, но если вы заманите нас в ловушку…   
\- Мама!  
\- Прошу вас, Дия, Лия, у нас осталось меньше десяти минут! Не берите никаких вещей, на это нет времени, машина ждет за домом, я обещаю вам безопасность, если вы поторопитесь!

Ему приказали – вернее, попросили, но это было больше похоже на приказ – оставаться в своем углу, и две бесстрашные женщины быстро скрылись за соседней дверью. Адам даже еще не понимал, справился ли он, но напряжение было настолько велико, что подкосило его в прямом смысле. Позволив себе мгновенье слабости, принц сполз по стене, усевшись в своем углу, и прикрыл глаза, мысленно отсчитывая оставшиеся минуты. Вот только он рано расслабился.  
\- Ты решил поспать?  
Перед вмиг «проснувшимся» принцем стояла девочка лет четырех, очаровательная черноволосая малышка, с слишком знакомыми пухлыми губами и настороженными глазами цвета корицы.  
\- Ох, прости, я просто очень сильно устал. Ты не против?  
Маленькая «волчица» смерила его оценивающим взглядом и делано безразлично пожала плечом, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Ладно, спи. Я тебя посторожу.  
В другой ситуации Адамас расхохотался бы и подхватил малышку на руки, подкидывая к потолку, так сильно она напоминала ему своего дядюшку – жестами, мимикой, интонациями, хотя они с Томми вряд ли часто виделись, особенно в последний год. Но сейчас пришлось признать всю серьезность момента и правоту младшей Аль Джаун, и принц благодарно склонил голову, снова закрывая глаза, прислушиваясь к суете за стеной.  
\- Бриджит, вот ты где! Ваше высочество, мы готовы.  
\- Он что, принц?  
\- Принц, принц, потом поговорим, солнышко… Хаджи?..  
Адам одним движением поднялся на ноги, осматривая небольшую группку перед собой. Две женщины с сумками в руках и маленькая девочка, с новым любопытством разглядывающая его с головы до ног. У них осталось шесть минут.  
\- Ваши слуги?..  
\- Они исчезнут, как только мы отъедем.  
\- Прошу, держитесь рядом со мной.  
Закрыть лицо арафаткой, ощутить плечом присутствие рядом хрупкого создания, из-под абайи которого торчит заряженный ствол – кажется, настало время последнего акта этой жутковатой пьесы.  
\- Не отставайте ни на шаг. Лия… позвольте?  
Адамас и сам не знал, почему принял такое решение, но взяв на руки малышку Бриджит, он почувствовал себя увереннее.   
Им потребовалось две минуты, чтобы быстрым шагом дойти до машины, почти невидимой в сгустившихся сумерках. Бледный, как его кондура*, Бадир принял девочку и почтительно склонил голову перед женщинами, скорее догадываясь, чем зная, что они этого достойны. Машина отъехала от дома и вырулила на главную дорогу Махды, и теперь осталось только поверить, что они спасены. Все. Что он справился.  
\- Есть новости?  
\- Нет, ваше высочество. Я думаю, что это… хороший знак.  
\- Да. Спасибо, Бади.  
Полдела сделано, но это по-прежнему не все. Стараясь не смотреть на новых пассажиров, чтобы не выдать своих чувств, Адам отправил смс Наилю, позвонил матери, попросив у нее разрешения принять его этим вечером в ее загородном дворце, а потом, с замирающим сердцем, набрал текстовое сообщение абоненту, который просто не имел права его не прочитать.  
«Мы на месте, ждем только тебя» - и если это «мы» хоть чем-то поможет Джарвану, его принц будет счастливейшим из смертных.  
\- А ты, правда, что ли принц?  
Губы сами расползлись в улыбку, несмотря на то, что Адамас снова находился на грани нервного срыва – волноваться за любимого оказалось куда больнее, чем за себя самого.  
\- Ну… да, я, действительно, принц.  
\- Хм… А принцесса у тебя есть?  
\- Бридж, перестань, это неприлично!  
\- Ничего страшного, это… мило. – Адам взял маленькую ручку в свою, стараясь, чтобы его собственные пальцы не дрожали, и прикоснулся к миниатюрному запястью губами, а потом лбом. – У меня нет принцессы, госпожа, но я почту за честь стать вашим личным рыцарем, если, конечно, у вас нет на примете никого более подходящего.  
\- Пока нету, - милостиво проинформировала его новая «госпожа». – Я подумаю.  
«Ох уж эти «волки»… Вечно вас приходится уговаривать и ждать…» - сердце снова сжалось от страха и тревоги. «Где же ты, хабиби?»   
На подъезде к дворцу Дюльбер* – личной резиденции Лейлы Аль Намир – их ждал эскорт из нескольких машин охраны, но мать и сестра Томми сразу заметно занервничали, и Адам отказался пересаживаться, так и доехав до самого конца пути в конспиративной машине Сутана. Из подземного гаража они поднялись на лифте в гостевые покои, где их уже поджидала взволнованная хозяйка.  
\- Сынок, что случилось? Такая неожиданная просьба, уже совсем вечер…  
\- Мама, позволь тебе представить… хотя, ты их хорошо знаешь, конечно же…  
\- О, Аллах, Дия!..  
Это было очень верным решением – доверить своих важных гостей матери. У самого Адама, если честно, закончились уже все силы поддерживать внешнюю невозмутимость и демонстрировать свои дипломатические умения. С каждой новой минутой молчания с «той стороны» их секретной войны принца все больше заполнял страх – чистый, хлесткий, ледяной страх, сковывающий по рукам и ногам, мешающий дышать и связно мыслить. Он отошел вглубь комнаты, наблюдая краем глаза за теплой встречей их с Томми матерей, и твердил в уме, как молитву: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…» - зная, что тот, кому это предназначено, поймет и без лишней конкретики.

 

8-6   
Выдох-вдох – говорят, помогает. Но пока выходило как-то средне. Не получалось полностью выбросить из головы тревогу за мать и сестру с племяшкой, а опасные мысли о Леопарде вообще ничем не глушились. Черт.  
Зато на другой чаше весов немалый запас времени до рокового рандеву у фонтана. Должно хватить, чтобы совладать с эмоциями, разведать обстановку и наметить пути отхода. А ещё успокоить группу поддержки, у которой наверняка есть особые распоряжения старшего высочества на случай форс-мажора.   
Спустя час путаного вояжа по городу и смены нескольких такси, Томми наконец двинулся в сторону Центрального Молла. Уже там он позвонил по специальному номеру, просигналив о начале операции. Запасной комплект одежды и все лишнее были оставлены в ячейке автоматической камеры хранения на вокзале. Томми очень надеялся, что эти вещи ему ещё понадобятся. Если все пройдет по плану.  
В небольшой сумке через плечо кроме всякой мелочевки не было ничего особенного. А вот на руке тихо пощелкивали «эксклюзивные бусики» от Айзека, начинка которых может отправить на тот свет не одного «братца по вере» и даже слегка подрихтовать ландшафт. Но это на крайний случай, если вдруг гребаным «крэзи-бедуинам» захочется поиграть по-взрослому. Вообще сам факт такого презента от внешне безобидного айтишника заставил по-новому взглянуть на Карпентера. В тихом омуте водятся настоящие динозавры! Слава яйцам, что Наиль с Имраном не в курсе всех их шалостей с «реквизитом». Но младшенький Аль Намир и сам не прочь пошалить – почти насильно всучил Томми ханджар*. В рукоятку этой традиционной мужской игрушки встроена следилка последнего поколения, которую якобы невозможно вычислить. Благодаря этому подарочку образ беглого Ашрафа стал довольно странным – подлец-гали с богатым кинжалом за поясом дизайнерски состаренных штанов и лихорадочным блеском в глазах, который не скрыть даже огромными бабушкиными очками.  
Впрочем, его опасения были напрасными – в толпе людного Молла на него почти не обращали внимания, если не считать пары заинтересованных девичьих взглядов, брошенных тайком. Таким знакам внимания Томми не придавал значения. Хотя, чем черт не шутит, вдруг «Клыки» нынче привлекли для наружки и своих радикально настроенных женщин? Бред, конечно, но…  
Витрины дорогих бутиков, в паре которых красовались манекены в фирменном стиле «а ля прекрасный гали принца», сменились пестрыми лавчонками с сувенирами для не слишком требовательных клиентов. Калейдоскоп лиц, смешение цивилизаций и гомон на десятке языков вокруг создавал странное ощущение одиночества в толпе - словно ты островок посреди бурного потока, которому плевать, куда нестись, лишь бы быстрее. Джарван отвык от всей этой праздной суеты, и для него воздух здесь был пронизан не крепкими восточными ароматами, а скрытой, выжидающей опасностью.  
Стараясь выглядеть естественно, Томми осмотрелся вокруг – до фонтана рукой подать, а до встречи ещё минут двадцать. Можно продолжить разыгрывать из себя праздношатающегося балбеса и зайти в ближайшее кафе.  
Небольшая группа туристов-европейцев что-то бойко обсуждала, пялясь в планшеты и запивая впечатления кофе и колой. Томми, снова не обнаружив возможного соглядатая, одним глотком допил эспрессо и откинулся на спинку стула в своем укромном углу.  
Где-то там на трассе Сохар – Бурами, рассекая вечерний воздух, мчится темный лендровер. И наверняка один из его пассажиров так же мучает свои мозги, гоняя тревожные мысли из угла в угол. Почему-то уже не было сомнений, что «волчицы» Синхар признают Адама, пусть и не сразу, и отнюдь не легко. И вообще, редкая женщина (хм, и не только женщина!) устоит перед обаянием «золотого принца», который к тому же способен свернуть горы, защищая свой большой «прайд».   
Но все равно внутренности противно скручивало от страха – кто знает, какие сюрпризы могут ожидать Леопарда на пути и в самой Махде. Любая мелочь способна наворотить бед. Пусть граница с Эмиратами тихий рай по сравнению с той же границей с Саудией, в нынешней ситуации для принца без серьезной охраны это место так же опасно, как прогулка одинокой белой девушки по кварталам Гарлема.  
Можно сколько угодно твердить, что все будет хорошо, реального положения вещей это не изменит. Томми до ужаса боялся. Не за себя – за НЕГО. И за то, что именно Томми и его проблемы могут быть причиной настоящей беды для Адамаса и его семьи. Охота идет именно на Аль Намира, а сам Джарван лишь уязвимое место, возможность добраться до незащищенного подбрюшья Леопарда.  
Волну ярости к отморозкам необходимо давить на корню, иначе вся авантюра выйдет из-под контроля, даже не начавшись. И нужно поглубже схоронить в себе сокровенные воспоминания и чувства, чтобы не выплеснуть, не раскрыть врагам, спрятавшись за личиной беспредельщика Ашрафа.  
19:58. Пора. Последний сигнал Айзеку перед выходом, и вперед. Осталось лишь пройти несколько шагов до пресловутого фонтана, как сквозь вату слышать гул голосов, обрывки разговоров, а глазами выхватывать отдельные лица, фигуры, и всем телом впитывать напряжение, повисшее в воздухе.  
\- Не оборачивайся, Ашраф, - скрипучий шепот справа, - иди прямо до развилки, а потом вниз по лестнице. И медленно вытащи руку из кармана. Молча.  
Рассмотреть связного не было возможности – тот пристроился чуть позади и шипел в ухо, по всей видимости, измененным голосом. Ясное дело, этот соглядатай тут не один, и за каждым томминым движением пристально следят – и свои, и чужие.  
Томми вынул руку с четками наружу, демонстративно повертев пустой кистью – до боли хотелось скрутить фак, но он сдержался.  
На беглый взгляд на них почти не обращали внимания – подумаешь, два мужика идут по проходу. Да и в толчее южного выхода, у которого лениво торчали двое местных охранников, никто не удивился, что один из этих мужиков заботливо поддерживает другого под локоток – «друзья торопятся по делам». И только Томми чувствовал, как в его бок упирается совсем не безобидная игрушка.  
\- Спокойно, Ашраф, - твою ж мать! Этот кретин решил своей пушкой все ребра пересчитать? Можно подумать, так дойдут быстрее. Кругом люди, место довольно оживленное. – И без звука… Давай, к машине, живо!  
Очень хотелось от души врезать гребаному шакалу по роже, но Томми, сцепив зубы, двинулся к серой «тойоте», припарковавшейся неподалеку. Боковым зрением заметил одного вероятного бандитского сообщника справа, а потом ещё пару у самой проезжей части. Возможно, есть и другие.   
Последние пару шагов до машины Джарван прошел как на ватных ногах – на другой стороне дороги обнаружился очень подозрительный закрытый фургон с пестрой рекламой на боках. Черт, не хватало, чтобы прикрывающая команда спалилась раньше времени, среди «братьев» не все полные придурки, и наверняка тоже прощупывают территорию. Лишь бы обошлось без кровавого «фейерверка»!  
Но думать об этом было поздно – Джарвана без всяких церемоний пихнули на заднее сидение, и прижали с обоих боков – не дернуться. Но молчать показалось глупо – прежний Ашраф точно не спустил бы такого с рук.  
\- И что теперь, в кандалы закуете? Палку не перегните, придурки, а то начальство задницу надерет.  
\- Ты за свою задницу переживай, Ашраф. И руки - на колени, чтоб я видел. Вот так! Закрывай глазки и посчитай, сколько палок перегнул ты, - темная ткань закрыла всю верхнюю часть лица, не оставив ни просвета. – Ты же не боишься темноты, дружок?  
\- Пошел ты!.. И хватит меня щупать, изврат! – от такого заявления отморозки сначала оторопели, а потом дружно заржали.  
\- Слушай, парень, ты часом не забыл, кто сейчас числится в чертовых гали у проклятого Аль Намира, мм? И кто тут изврат? – сосед справа пребольно двинул локтем, нагло наваливаясь своей тушей.  
\- Вах! Жалко, что командир велел беречь твою шкурку, гаденыш, а то бы я тебя не только пощупал! – ещё один козел подал голос.   
\- Вот пусть этот гаденыш хаджи-командиру и объяснит, кто кого и как, а нам насрать на грязные делишки мерзких отступников, которым даже аллах не указ! – водила, видимо, имел свои инструкции насчет Джарвана. Остаток пути прошел в полном молчании.

Полутемная пустая кофейня, закрытый от посторонних глаз зал для «особых гостей» и удушающий запах какой-то стремной курительной смеси – вот что предстало перед взъерошенным после тщательного досмотра Томми. Хотя нет, вонь от кальяна впечатлила сразу – атака на чувствительный нос «волка» была настолько сильна, что аж глаза под повязкой защипало. Опомниться ему не дали – сзади рывком сдернули платок и толкнули в спину, от чего Джарван чуть не растянулся перед рассевшимся среди многочисленных подушек «хаджи-командиром».   
Тот лениво оглядел чуть не свалившееся под ноги тело и снова с затяжкой пыхнул, выдерживая театральную паузу. Охрана тем временем вывалила на низкий столик все томмины вещи, включая содержимое карманов и сумки и, конечно, кинжал. Бойцы явно хотели и кольца с ушей содрать в качестве трофея, но, видать, не успели.  
\- Чисто, хаджи, проверили всё, - промямлил самый амбалистый и заросший из амбалов, которого Томми не помнил в прошлой лагерной жизни. А вот главный герой пьесы был вполне знаком. Один из мелких «вождей сопротивления», хаджи Ахмед-хан или, как он сам себя называл, «Берсерк Аллаха» любил эффектные сцены со своим участием, в том числе громкие и кровавые. Однако сам Джарван в недавнем прошлом предпочитал обходить эту гнусь стороной – с ним было противно не только общаться, но и находиться на одном акре пустыни. Разница в возрасте лет пятнадцать и целая пропасть в мировоззрении. Подобных типов Томми не понимал, и не воспринимал как людей вообще за их двуличие, полное грязи ведро вместо души и шакалье сердце. Хотя внешне все очень пристойно и даже прилично – довольно дорогое барахло, ухоженное тело и пламенные речи «борца за высокие идеалы». Зато реальные дела впечатлили Ашрафа ещё в лагере, да так, что «подвиги» Берсерка мучили в кошмарах. Обрывки заляпанной чем-то, подозрительно похожим на кровь, женской и детской одежды, трофеи в виде чьих-то пальцев или скальпов и прочие «мелочи» говорили красноречивее самого «борца за нравственность и чистоту». Ахмед-хан, обкурившись, мог запросто отрубить руку какому-нибудь несчастному, по дурости покусившемуся на то, что Берсерк считал своим. А своим он считал всё, что не так лежит и на него смотрит. С другой стороны, перед начальством этот козел умел прогнуться, где надо - лизнуть, где удобно – промолчать или поддакнуть. Редкая сволочь. Причем, антипатия была и есть взаимной – именно Берсерк хотел сдать Ашрафа сначала властям, а потом и откровенным отморозкам из числа «несправедливо» обиженных Синхар. Короче говоря, Ахмед-хан - не самый удачный вариант для контакта с бандой.  
\- Хмм, уважаемый Ашраф, простите за такой скромный прием, недостойный вашего нынешнего высокого положения, - сволочь похабно ухмыльнулась и выпустила дым в сторону сидящего на полу Томми. – Сожалею об этом безмерно, но мы не обучены тому, как принимать королевского гали: как дорогую проститутку или как эмирского личного лакея, или в чем там ещё состоит ваша должность?  
Скрип зубов был не слышен из-за тупого гогота холуев Берсерка, но Томми быстро взял себя в руки, вскинул челку и скривил губы в наглой ухмылке. Только напролом, без капли сомнения и секунды замешательства. И никаких настоящих эмоций.  
\- Ба, хаджи Ахмед-хан, да вас подло обманули! Подсунули дрянное курево! Иначе как объяснить, что такой прозорливый командир, как вы, не видит нынче дальше собственного носа! – злобный взгляд и ощутимый тычок сзади в качестве реакции вполне удовлетворили Джарвана. То ли ещё будет!  
\- Ты зарываешься, щенок!.. – томмин кинжал сжала чужая рука, от чего он поморщился – жаль, хорошая была вещь!  
\- О, я не хотел вас обидеть, хаджи, но разве трудно понять, что все не так, как видится на первый взгляд. И на второй тоже, - не обращая внимания на суету сзади и нахмуренные брови здешнего «хозяина жизни», Томми встал с пола и уселся на ближайший свободный от тел диванчик.  
\- Хотя нет… Я не прав. Почтенный Ахмед-хан все понимает и зрит в корень, но не доволен, что я действовал в одиночку, без согласования и плана, и теперь желает сатисфакции, да? – пользуясь молчанием нервно курящего «командира», Томми продолжил, все больше входя в роль наглой сволочи, озабоченной только местью. – Но я не один из ваших людей и никогда им не был, вы это знали. Я – волк-одиночка на пути мести. А месть, как известно, отнюдь не горячее блюдо, ведь так?  
\- Не морочь мне голову, Ашраф, ты бы сюда не пришел и ничего Аль Намирам не сделал, если бы не твой маленький секрет. Как это Леопарды не подмяли ещё твоих женщин? Но мы…  
\- Не стоит дразнить волка, хаджи, даже «Берсерку Аллаха». У вас был год свалить Леопардов, и что из этого вышло? Один пшик и детские угрозы. Наскоком, как стая псов, ничего не решить. Мне выпал шанс подобраться ближе, очень близко к своим врагам – как я мог его упустить? А вы ломаете мне всю игру недостойным шантажом жизнью моих женщин. Вместо того, чтобы разумно рассмотреть ситуацию со стороны, вы сейчас видите во мне предателя. О, нет, честь своего клана я не предал, хоть ещё и не отомстил своим кровным врагам сполна.  
\- Бла-бла-бла… Какой слог! Да ты поэт, Ашраф, не ожидал, - на сцене появился ещё один «герой сопротивления» – наемник, которого все звали просто Али, но который явно не был так прост, как казалось. Слишком уверенный тон, слишком много бабла и возможностей. – Да только цена твоим словам – пара центов. Мы в курсе, как славно ты проводишь время во дворце и насколько близок к Аль Намирам. Одна постель – это круто, даже для тебя, драный волк.  
\- Попридержи коней, Али, может наш мальчик имеет что сказать дельного? - вау, игра в доброго и злого «полицейского»?  
\- Да, скажи нам, Ашраф, что ты можешь сейчас сделать полезного? Больше ждать никто не станет. И мы не будем ломиться в твой дом – просто подорвем все нахер, все ваши норы и логова, явные и скрытые. Ну, так что? – Али так и не заткнулся, несмотря на неодобрительный взгляд Ахмед-хана.  
Томми не стал спешить с ответом – не только из-за необходимости собраться с мыслями и ответить единственно верным образом, но ещё и потому, что ни в коем случае нельзя было выказать свой страх и мучительное ожидание ещё какого-нибудь вселенского западла перед этими дебилами. Вдох-выдох, привычным движением откинуть волосы назад и просверлить взглядом пару дырок в бывших «соратниках».  
\- Боюсь, вам не понравится мой план. Но и выбор у вас невелик, уважаемые.  
«Адам, пожалуйста, будь осторожен!..»

Спустя часа полтора выжатый как лимон Джарван тупо пялился в темное небо на обочине одной из старых улиц Намира. Ему казалось, что он никогда ещё так не уставал. Жесткая групповая ебля в мозг продолжалась до самой последней минуты, пока «дорогого хаджи-Ашрафа» не выпихнули из машины, даже не сняв повязки с глаз. Но вроде бы ему удалось удержать позиции, не выдавая своих истинных мотивов и чувств. Во всяком случае в конце разговора даже скептик Али воззвал к аллаху за помощью «в справедливом и богоугодном деле, затеваемом последним «волком»-мстителем».  
Но все же кое-какие невербальные знаки и оговорки обоих «вождей» настораживали до дрожи в желудке. Вероятность, что с ним играют, тупо тянут время, довольно велика, и пока Томми сидит тут и скалит зубы с этими отморозками, их прихлебатели угрожают жизни и здоровью самых дорогих ему людей. Адам, мама, Бри, сестренка. Черт, все будет хорошо, обязательно будет, ведь ОН же обещал.  
\- Ты обещал мне, Леопард, обещал!.. – и сейчас в гудящей голове помимо важной информации о разговоре и поведении «гостеприимных хозяев» носились совершенно неуместные мысли и образы. Спящего Адама сменял смеющийся Адам из совсем недавних жарких воспоминаний, а затем всплыли встревоженные глаза принца, его сильные заботливые руки, в которых хотелось забыть все и просто плыть в крепком объятье. Ночной кошмар и проклятое послание переплетались с вкрадчивым голосом Берсерка и холодом стали у ребер. Навалилось сразу все.  
Черт бы побрал всех уродов, которые в своих гнусных играх ломали чужие жизни, стравливали и убивали ради наживы и гребаной власти. Фак, именно от гнилого болота большой политики и не менее больших денег Томми удрал в свое время из страны. Именно эти игры снова привели его на родину, столкнули с Леопардом и заставили все изменить в своей жизни. Как странно оказалось чувствовать в себе тягу к тем самым принципам, о которых с детства твердили отец и дед. И как же неожиданно они реализовались в самом Томми.   
Весь обратный путь в провонявшей табаком машине в голове всплывали давние «задушевные беседы» со старшими Синхар. Тогда восемнадцатилетний Томми только фыркал, закатывал глаза и мысленно посылал весь этот бред к чертям. А сейчас вот накатило от стресса.  
\- Муррава* - это совсем не бредни, как ты выражаешься, Томас. В этом кодексе мужества и порядочности настоящих мужчин заключена мудрость веков. Ещё с доисламских веков наши предки учили ему своих сыновей. И ты зря ухмыляешься и не слушаешь меня.  
\- Что ты, дедушка, я сама серьезность и внимание, просто мне непонятно, как наши предки вообще выжили с такими тараканами в голове, - ему не дали даже снять дурацкую военную форму, и Томми с ненавистью выкручивал чертовы пуговицы с гербами и оттягивал карманы штанов с лампасами.   
\- О, аллах, что ты несешь, Джарван? Какое из шести качеств настоящего мужчины тебе претит, мм? Или ты просто морочишь мне голову и хочешь быстрее сбежать к своим гитарам? – дед приподнял бровь и иронично свернул карими, как у внука, глазами.   
\- Я понял, понял – ты не отстанешь… - морщинка между дедовых бровей углубилась, и внук решил сбавить обороты. - Ну, доблесть, верность данному слову… эээ… и щедрость я могу еще понять, а вот остальные какие-то бабские…  
\- Хм, мой мальчик, это сейчас твоя юность и гонор говорят, но твое сердце когда-нибудь поймет, как важно уметь любить и жертвовать ради близких. И как полезно владеть словом, чтобы разить своих врагов и радовать любимых. Рассказать о том, что чувствуешь, иногда сложнее, чем выиграть десяток поединков с самыми лучшими воинами. Голос стали, под который ты неплохо танцуешь, не сделает тебя мужчиной, пока ты не услышишь голос своего сердца, «волчонок». В истории нашего рода не было бы столько доблестных подвигов и отваги, если бы в ней не было столько любви.   
\- Пфф… О, ну конечно… Любовь… Ага, как же! Именно она помогает отцу выбивать десять из десяти и заставляет потеть всех Хаййат от одного его взгляда… - Томми закусил губу, чтобы не наговорить больше, демонстрируя деду, как он виртуозно владеет словесными конструкциями типа «гребаный зад» и «наложить в штаны».  
\- Да, Джарван, именно любовь. И ты когда-нибудь это поймешь. Главное, чтоб не слишком поздно…  
«Черт, лишь бы не слишком поздно… Адам…» - свет фар ослепил, заставляя окончательно вынырнуть из воспоминаний и протереть заслезившиеся глаза. И уже в следующую минуту «волчонок» снова стал Волком – не время раскисать, пора действовать. Его уже ждут, несомненно.   
На вокзале игра «в шпионов» продолжилась: Томми переоделся в более цивильный наряд и наконец-то активировал свой номер. Больше всего на свете он ждал вестей только от одного абонента и искал его среди кучи сообщений. Пальцы дрожали, и смартфон чуть не грохнулся на пол вместе с бешено стучащим сердцем. Ну же!.. ВОТ!  
«Мы на месте, ждем только тебя». ДА! ДА! ДА! Боже, только не заорать бы вслух! С плеч будто бы свалилась половина всех гор Хаджар*, а то и больше. Адам это сделал!.. О, мой бог!.. Но где?.. Куда?.. Как?.. Черт!..  
Секунды паники, и снова в голове словно переключился тумблер. Синхар не сходят тупо с ума, Синхар действуют. Нефиг парить мозг, надо звонить, а заодно и успокоиться.  
\- Да, это я… Айз, прекращай, я все понял – вы меня снова ведете. Но, черт, затея с кинжалом чуть не провалилась – эти жадные шакалы его почти сперли, и твои бусики чуть не увели… Обошлось, ага… Но я потом вставлю пару пистонов твоим помощникам, так и знай. Короче, срочно свяжи меня с № 2. Да, жду…   
Ещё несколько секунд. Спокойно, спокойно, Волк.  
\- Угу, он самый!.. А я как рад, Нилли, просто умираю от счастья слышать тебя. ГДЕ? В смысле - куда? Мм?..

Прекрасный, сказочный, волшебный Дюльбер для Джарвана сейчас был красивее любого дворца сказочных цариц и фей. Резиденция Малики-хатун совсем недалеко от Намира, но каждая миля шла теперь за десять. Томми гнал машину (ещё одну, тайно выпрошенную у вахии) на предельно разрешенной скорости, но казалось, что она ползла как черепаха. Снова понадобился мысленный пинок – не хватало ещё улететь в кювет из-за чертовых нервов. Опять требуется хренова концентрация на главном, а разбушевавшиеся чувства запереть на замок. Не время. Скоро. Ещё чуть-чуть.  
Ого, сколько охраны! М-да, подвиг принца наверняка доставил седых волос Имрану, но Томми некогда жалеть Летящего, не на последних метрах до цели.  
\- Джарван Аль Ашраф. Меня ждут, - подъездная аллея кружит как трасса Формулы 1. Хлопок дверцы словно выстрел в тишине ночи. Десяток шагов почти бегом. Ну же!..  
Вдох-выдох, снова вдох. Как успокоить чертово сердце? Кровь бьется в ушах как в барабан. Он почти оглох и ослеп от эмоций. Расплывающимся взглядом тяжело ухватить всех, но где же?..  
\- Мама… мама, я так рад… Ох, простите, хаджи, доброй ночи… всем… - вот и горло пересохло, лучше молчать. Просто прижать к себе мать, сестру, дать им спрятать слезы на своей груди. Рассмеяться в ответ на радостный вопль Бри, благодарно улыбнуться Малике-хатун и, наконец, прикипеть взглядом к подозрительно блестящим синим глазам. Лучшим в мире и самым любимым.  
\- Мой принц… Спасибо, я… - выжать из себя все, что хотел сказать, оказалось невозможно – чертов ком застрял в горле так, что и дышалось с трудом. Как сквозь туман пьяный от счастья Томми на заплетающихся ногах тащился через гостиную, а хотелось лететь. Слава богам и Лейле, женщины уселись на диваны и делились своими эмоциями с хозяйкой под звонкий смех неугомонной Бри – как же она выросла! И как же ласково мама Адама гладит малышку по волосам. О, неужели все позади?  
\- Адам, ты… - осталось протянуть руку, но Томми не знал как, старался прочесть по лицу Леопарда, но оно просто светилось – ярче гребаных бриллиантов и золота. – Адам.  
А потом в свое оправдание Томми успел подумать только одно – у него стресс, он счастлив и ему сегодня можно всё. И просто прижался к улыбающимся веснушкам, крепко сжимая в объятьях их хозяина. Адам. Наконец-то.

8-7  
Сегодня время вело себя совершенно странным образом - то летело со скоростью света, не давая после вдоха сделать выдох, то замирало или ползло медленнее черепахи, и тогда пара минут растягивалась на часы. С момента, когда принц получил смс от брата с самым важным в его жизни содержанием: "Он в порядке, едет к тебе", до звонка от охраны дворца, сообщающей, что "хаджи Аль Ашраф просит аудиенции", Адам ощущал себя, как в замедленной киносъемке. Каждый удар сердца медленным гулом прокатывался по звенящему от напряжения телу и болезненно бухал в висок, откуда-то сбоку, как сквозь глухую вату, слышался детский смех и тихие спокойные женские голоса, а Адамас смотрел на входную дверь и не мог отвести от нее взгляд. Даже моргнуть боялся, даже сглатывал слюну с трудом, словно и это могло его отвлечь от того самого момента. Когда же. Когда это кончится? Когда они снова будут рядом, перестанут трястись друг за друга, смогут посмотреть в глаза друг другу?   
\- Ваше высочество, хаджи Аль Ашраф...  
\- Впусти!  
Могут ли принцы лишаться чувств от облегчения? Или давать волю слезам в присутствии верноподданных, даже если они ближайшие родственники и... все равно что родственники, такие же члены некогда одной большой семьи? Адам не помнил, что по этому поводу говорит придворный и политический этикет, и ему было откровенно плевать. Легкая резная дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел он, его Томми, его «волчонок», живой... Живой.  
\- Мама... мама, я так рад...  
Адамас смотрел во все глаза на своего йуманни*, жадно оглядывал с ног до головы, пытаясь понять - невредим ли, насколько... цел? - всматривался, не осознавая, почему «картинка» расплывается, сбивая четкость. А потом Томми вдруг оказался близко - бледный и почему-то невероятно взрослый, как будто постарел лет на пять за этот вечер - и принц оробел, не зная, как себя вести с этим человеком, вернувшимся из лап смерти, да еще на глазах у их матерей.  
А оказалось, всего лишь нужно было услышать свое имя, сказанное самым дорогим голосом на свете, произнесенное, как молитву, как волшебное заклинание, разрушившее злые чары. Томми обнимал его так крепко, стискивал, притягивал к себе за плечи, за шею, что невозможно было не улыбаться счастливо и немного удивленно. Адам был уверен, что он широко улыбался, и понятия не имел, откуда на его губах соленый привкус, но разве это важно? Его жарко целовал любимый человек, которого принц мог никогда больше не увидеть, но увидел, увидел же! И Адам сжимал его сейчас в своих руках и больше не собирался никуда отпускать. Даже на миг. Даже если на них смотрят их матери.   
\- Адамас... Мальчик мой... Мальчики...  
Ласковый, но настойчивый, улыбающийся голос Лейлы Аль Намир дошел до сознания Адама не сразу, но и тогда ему понадобилось немало сил, чтобы оторваться от желанных губ. Глаза матери сияли такой нежностью и любовью, что было невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ, а почувствовав, как Томми спрятал лицо у него на груди, совсем по-мальчишески шмыгнув носом, принц не выдержал и тихо рассмеялся, еще крепче прижимая к себе свое сокровище.  
\- Прости, сынок, прости, что... прерываю вашу встречу, но...  
Черт бы побрал все эти государственные дела и политические игры. Неужели даже в такой момент ему нужно снова стать наследным принцем и принимать какие-то решения?! Но его любимый, его йуманни, тоже не изнеженная принцесса, Адамас в этом убедился уже через минуту.  
\- Пойдем, Леопард, надо дать им порцию информации, а то ведь разорвет несчастных... А потом... у нас еще будет... потом... да? - И только чуть смущенная улыбка и порозовевшие скулы выдали принцу истинные мысли и чаяния его сурового «волка».  
\- Да. Обещаю… - ах, как трудно не утонуть в этих потемневших от волнения глазах, не забыть снова, что их кто-то там ждет, какие-то там дела… Но приходится опускать ресницы, искать в себе остатки самообладания и идти – за своим генералом – к группке почти обезумевших от тревоги соратников.  
\- Что?! Адам, это ЧТО?! Кто? Это… я вижу то, что вижу?! Джарван, мать твою!  
\- Эй-эй, про мать поаккуратнее... Ты все понял правильно, братишка. Это семья Томми, которую я…  
\- ТЫ?! Ты что… ты совсем?!.  
\- Ваше высочество, осмелюсь спросить: я правильно понимаю, что вы ОДИН…  
\- Нил, хаджи Имран, давайте вы мне завтра доложите все, что вы думаете о моем безрассудстве, хорошо? Лучше в письменном виде… Возможно, я даже сделаю выводы. Но не сегодня. Поверьте, на сегодня я – пас.   
\- Сегодня мы оба заслужили отдых. Завтра с утра собираем совет – моя встреча с «братьями» была довольно плодотворной, нам будет, чем заняться в ближайшие дни. А пока…  
Адам открыто любовался своим гали, так профессионально повернувшим разговор в нужное ему русло, фактически – принявшим огонь на себя. И тем, как Имран с Наилем беспрекословно слушались его даже в присутствии своего принца. Да-да, даже упрямый Нил – чудеса, да и только! Однако силы Леопарда были на исходе, да и его верный «волк» едва стоял на ногах, даже не замечая, что раздает указания подчиненным, уютно облокотившись на самого наследника престола Беш-Нимры. Пора было завязывать с политикой и делами на сегодня.   
\- Вот что, друзья, давайте все-все обсудим завтра. Есть что-то срочное, что не потерпит до завтрашнего утра? Нет? Ну и отлично. Джарван, ты, наверное, хочешь пожелать своим родным спокойной ночи, пока мама не увела их в их комнаты? Хаджи Имран, снимите лишнюю охрану, а то мамин прекрасный дворец похож на осажденную крепость. Нил, можешь подбросить нас до Фархат-паласа? Ну, естественно, с сопровождением.   
Да, отвлекать внимание и раздавать указания он тоже умеет. И сейчас его очередь налаживать их вечер.   
\- Я обещал тебе настоящее свидание, хабиби. – Адамас поймал Томми за локоть, пока он не улизнул к матери с сестрой и уже спящей у них на руках Бридж. – Ты ведь не передумал, надеюсь?  
Вот за такую улыбку он готов совершать подвиги каждый вечер! 

Остаться, наконец, вдвоем хотелось просто нестерпимо, катастрофически. Тем более что, оказавшись в машине, Адам снова почувствовал, как самообладание покидает его, а все волнения трудного вечера захлестывают с головой. От этого было только одно лекарство – Томми, его близость, объятие, поцелуй, да хотя бы просто взгляд. Но кроме них и Нила в джипе были еще водитель и пара невозмутимых охранников, и предаваться при всех нежностям в этот раз не хотелось даже принцу.   
\- Хабиби… - Адам наклонился к сидящему рядом с отрешенным видом Джарвану, тронув его за плечо. – Ты уверен, что все важные дела действительно могут подождать до завтра? Тебе ничего не нужно мне рассказать о твоей сегодняшней прогулке?  
Это было уловкой, лишь способом обратить на себя внимание, и верный «волчонок», конечно же, все понял правильно. От его улыбки на сердце Адамаса полегчало мгновенно, как будто разом лопнула добрая половина тревог и страхов.   
\- Нет, Леопард, сегодня мы можем спать спокойно. Нам предстоит многое обсудить, но все это совершенно точно может подождать одну ночь.  
В этой фразе было столько подтекста, что даже Нил не смог сдержать ухмылку и многозначительный взгляд в сторону брата. Но Адамасу было уже все равно – они подъезжали к Фархат-паласу, а значит, через несколько минут он сможет прижать к груди своего гали и на остаток ночи забыть о всякой политике.   
Его собственный небольшой дворец был довольно уютным, хоть и не обжитым как следует. Адам не был здесь последние полгода или около того, но сейчас, глядя на радостные лица прислуги и старательно созданный их руками уют, готов был признать, что ему стоит заглядывать сюда чаще.  
\- Ваши покои готовы, ваше высочество, прикажете подавать ужин или приготовить ванну? Нам стоит приготовить комнату для вашего гостя?  
\- Нет, мы расположимся у меня. Спасибо, Амир, ванны и легкого ужина будет достаточно.  
Здесь все было устроено по старинке: низкие восточные диваны, ковры, множество подушек и расшитый тяжелый полог, закрывающий кровать. Все, что нужно, чтобы почувствовать себя принцем из «1000 и одной ночи», готовым до утра ублажать своего возлюбленного.   
\- Устал? – Адамас осторожно обнял Томми со спины, положив подбородок ему на плечо, прижавшись щекой к щеке.  
\- Смертельно… Но горячая ванна с ужином должны помочь. – Джарван повернулся в кольце обнимающих его рук, оказавшись лицом к принцу, и последний утонул в теплом взгляде шоколадных глаз. – Я еще не сказал тебе «спасибо». Вернее… сказал, но… Я буду вечно благодарен тебе за то, что ты сделал для меня. До самой смерти. Спасибо тебе, мой принц. Я… мне кажется, я…  
У Адама так сильно заколотилось сердце, что он почти не расслышал последние слова своего «волчонка». «Люблю тебя»? Томми сказал это? Или ему послышалось, померещилось от волнения?  
\- Ты… что?  
\- Я тебя люблю, - повторил Джарван уже увереннее, и тут же шутливо вздохнул, ткнув своего принца кулаком в грудь. – Ну вот, я тут в любви признаюсь, а у тебя со слухом проблемы…  
И со слухом, и с речью, и, видимо, еще с мозгами – потому что вместо ответного признания Адамас стиснул Томми в объятьях, накинувшись на него с поцелуями, чуть не уронив их обоих на разбросанные повсюду подушки.   
Весь этот вечер походил на сказку или прекрасный сон, такой же фантастический и нереальный. Адам то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что боится проснуться, обнаружить какой-то подвох, что-то не успеть. Но время шло, и ничего неожиданного не происходило, как будто Судьба дала им выходной от всех забот и тревог.   
После горячей ванны, которая, действительно, буквально воскресила их, вернув треть потраченных сегодня сил, принц и его гали расположились прямо на полу спальни, на толстом турецком ковре, среди подушек и серебряных блюд с заново разогретым ужином.  
\- Я даже жалею, что мой костюм наложника остался в Намир-паласе, он идеально подошел бы к этому антуражу, - глубокомысленно заметил Джарван, облокотившись на небольшую горку из шелковых подушек и оглядывая окружившее их восточное великолепие.   
По мнению принца Томми был и сейчас невероятно похож на прекрасного, соблазнительного наложника: в свободных хлопковых брюках, распахнутой почти до пупа рубахе, развалившегося в фривольной позе. Перейти от ужина к более приятным занятиям Леопарду хотелось уже давно, но одна мысль не давала покоя.  
\- А ты… мой бесстрашный наложник… Ты уверен, что сегодня… что мы… Как ты себя чувствуешь после вчерашнего?   
Ох, наверное, этот вопрос стоило задать чуть позже, уже в постели – скулы Джарвана очаровательно покраснели, а в глазах заплясали чертенята.   
\- Эмм… ты имеешь в виду мою задницу? – Да, его гали за словом в карман не лезет… - Ну, мы с ней вполне прилично себя чувствуем. Если ты будешь…эээ… немного более нежен, чем вчера…  
\- Если Я буду?! Я и вчера собирался быть чертовски нежным, между прочим, но кто-то не оставил мне ни единого шанса на это! Так что сегодня… сегодня позволь мне руководить процессом, мой генерал, хорошо?  
Смущать Томми и вгонять его в краску было невероятно увлекательно, но это и возбуждало неслабо. Какая уж тут еда, даже самая изысканная, если рядом полулежит мужчина твоей мечты, посмеивается над твоими подколками, облизывает измазанные соусом губы и блестит глазами, явно думая о том же, о чем и ты.  
Ужин предсказуемо закончился поцелуями. Адамас даже не заметил, как они перешли от слов к делу, только в какой-то момент осознал, что уже жарко целует своего йуманни, уложенного на ковер, гладит его тело под рубахой, трется о подставленное бедро.   
\- Пойдем? В постель… ммм? Или… хочешь тут?  
По блуждающему затуманенному взгляду Томми было понятно, что ему уже все равно – в постели, на ковре, да хоть на открытой террасе перед бассейном! Но сегодня у них должно было все получиться «правильно» - романтично, неспешно, как положено.   
На мягкую постель они упали, так и не разорвав очередной поцелуй. Отцепиться друг от друга, перестать целовать, касаться, ласкать было уже совершенно невозможно. Пульс учащался вместе с дыханием, кровь быстрее текла по венам, кружа голову, а кожа горела от возбуждения, требуя большего контакта. Адамас в мгновенье ока стянул с себя одежду, но вот с Томми торопиться не стал: каждый сантиметр постепенно обнажающейся кожи покрывался поцелуями, принц заново пробовал на вкус тело своего гали, ласкал его пальцами и языком, заставлял Томми рваными выдохами и стонами показывать, где и как ему нравится больше всего.   
Сегодня получалось растягивать удовольствие, хотя желание кипело в крови, превращая ее в раскаленную лаву. Вероятно, нужно было пережить все эти приключения, наесться опасности и чуть не потерять друг друга, чтобы научиться ценить каждый миг вдвоем, каждый разделенный на двоих вздох. И все же, настал момент, когда ждать больше не осталось сил.  
\- Ты уверен?.. Ты…   
\- Да, Адам, да, пожалуйста, ну же!..  
«Быть нежным, быть бережным» - колотилось в голове принца, как заклинание. Наверное, поэтому сегодня он предпочел остаться за спиной своего «волчонка», уложив его на бок – самая бережная поза из возможных. Медленно, осторожно, плавно… Хоть и хочется толкаться глубоко и резко, в такт бешено стучащему сердцу. Сегодня все должно быть нежно…  
\- Ты!.. Ты долго еще будешь?!.. Давай уже, ну! – хриплый окрик Томми вывел Леопарда из транса, заставив вздрогнуть. Словно в подтверждение своих слов Джарван попытался сам насадиться глубже, вскрикнул, выдал парочку непечатных выражений и боднул своего принца в плечо затылком. Это могло подействовать на Адамаса только одним лишь способом.  
\- Ах, так?.. Ну… держись…

8-8  
Фархат – «Непобедимый»– предстал перед ними в сиянии ночных огней. И с шикарными декорациями заднего плана в виде звездных искр на небе и в притихшем море. Если бы Томми не так устал, он бы, наверное, не удержался от прогулки по живописному пляжу. Конечно же, вместе с Леопардом, которого не хотелось отпускать ни на минуту. Впрочем, без свидания с морем эта ночь не станет менее романтичной - лишь более жаркой и откровенной.  
Надо признать, что их приезд в эту личную резиденцию вызвал откровенный ажиотаж среди охраны и прислуги. Как успел нашептать Наиль, старшее высочество никого из своих пассий сюда не привозил, и что здесь бывали только члены семьи. Неизвестно по каким причинам, но Джарвану было до чертиков приятно быть настолько эксклюзивным гостем здесь.  
\- …Нам стоит приготовить комнату для Вашего гостя?   
\- Нет, мы расположимся у меня. Спасибо, Амир, ванны и легкого ужина будет достаточно, – хотя нет, гостем Томми перестал себя чувствовать почти сразу – как только они остались совершенно одни в сказочных покоях его персонального принца. И словно за плотно закрывшейся дверью остались все страхи, заботы и бесконечное нервное напряжение сегодняшнего дня. Здесь и сейчас Джарван совершенно неожиданно для себя чувствовал по-настоящему дома.   
А может, навалившаяся ещё в машине усталость оставила для восприятия Волка только самое важное, и этим самым-самым, конечно же, являлся Адамас Аль Намир, сегодняшней ночью особенно. Где-то на краю сознания все же оставались обрывки разговоров в Дюльбере, «кадры замедленной съемки» в машине Наиля, запахи океана и цветущей растительности уже тут в поместье. Но все это ни в какое сравнение не шло с улыбками, взглядами и прикосновениями Леопарда, от которых принц не мог удержаться ни по дороге, ни теперь.  
И с каждой минутой пути к дому в Томми лавиной росли чувства, ощущения и эмоции, которым невыносимо тесно стало внутри, и они все-таки рванули словами наружу и, по всей видимости, ошеломили даже его отважного Леопарда.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - пришлось повторить на родном языке и снова ловить несравненное выражение лица Адамаса. – Ну вот, я тут в любви признаюсь, а у тебя со слухом проблемы…  
Отважное высочество набросилось на своего Волка с таким напором, что все сомнения и робость начинающего гали были сразу забыты. Наоборот, потянуло на подвиги и откровенные провокации.  
О, да, сейчас бы Джарван с успехом продефилировал в костюме царского наложника и подарил хабиби самый эротический массаж, но на все это было жалко тратить время их первого настоящего свидания, отвоеванного у судьбы. Поэтому совместную ванну и легкий ужин заменили изысканные игры и прелюдии, тем более что на десерт у них самые сладкие и горячие поцелуи.  
Если бы не Адам, Томми давно бы потерял голову – или на дне джакузи, или рядом с блюдом с фруктами. Но любимое высочество недаром занимало свой пост, именно под его чутким руководством они непонятно как переместились на шикарную кровать с царским балдахином. О, да, здесь было гораздо удобнее млеть под горячими руками и ловить вездесущие язык и губы. Черт, терпеть молча эти сладкие пытки Томми не мог. И уже собирался не только стонать и всхлипывать, но и кричать от кайфа, требуя ещё.  
\- Да, Адам, да, пожалуйста, ну же!..  
Но любимый мучитель только довольно порыкивал за спиной и продолжал бережно и ласково сводить Томми с ума. И, черт побери все на свете, если Томми сможет это терпеть ещё хоть минуту…  
\- Ах, так?.. Ну… держись… - о, нет! Такой пытки Томми просто не мог представить! Коварный Леопард вместо того, чтобы войти до конца, нежно, но несокрушимо навалился и буквально обездвижил дернувшегося волчонка. Но не силой, а все той же умопомрачительной лаской, откровеннее которой трудно что-то придумать. Джарван лишь беспомощно стонал и выгибался под жарким юрким языком, который проложил скользкую дорожку прямо туда, где ожидали совсем другой царственный орган.  
\- О, мой бог!.. Адам, ты!..  
\- Ммммм… Аххааммм!  
Томми был безумно рад, что никто никогда не увидит его смущения и не услышит его всхлипы и пошлые просьбы в подушку. Никто, кроме Адама, который и так все знал и играл томминым телом, словно давно знакомым инструментом. Самое странное, что Томми все это нравилось. Дерзкий «волчонок» и отчаянный сорви-голова Ашраф присмирели под властью этих рук и губ и готовы были сойти с ума от ещё одной ласки, вздоха, слова…  
\- Оххх, йуманни, я больше не могу… - как раз в тот момент, после которого Томми и сам бы сорвался. Но вот его дрожащее от запретного удовольствия тело обняли сзади, подтянув одну ногу к груди, и зашептали прямо в покрасневшее ухо.  
\- Ты мой… мой… мой любимый волчонок… - и никаких особых проблем с задницей, зато куча неясностей с тем, что делать с мокрыми щеками, охрипшим голосом и дрожащими руками. Слава ночи, Адам знал, как заставить забыть и об этом. С каждым движением бедер, с каждым поцелуем и нежным укусом Томми уплывал все дальше от всего. И его Вселенная вмещала только одного человека на все чертовы миллиарды парсеков вокруг. 

\- Хмм… хабиби… ты там живой? – все-таки леопарды гораздо выносливее, чем принято считать. И полны сюрпризов!  
\- Черт! Адам, что ты творишь?! – ледяной кубик легко проскользил вниз по взмокшей спине… - О, нет, нет! Там все в порядке! Честно! – кто бы мог подумать, что Томми сможет так резво подскочить на кровати и приземлиться прямо на то самое место? Ещё пару минут назад сам гали считал, что умер от оргазма и лишился всех мышц и костей в расплывшемся от удовольствия теле. И что уж точно не двинется с места до самого завтрака. Но куда там! Неугомонный Леопард как заботливая мамочка успел смотаться в ванную, привести разгромленное ложе в относительный порядок и уже радостно блестел глазами рядом с подносом с фруктами и ведерком с холодными напитками.  
\- О, мой малыш снова полон сил, ммм? Давай закрепим успех… - в полумраке спальни губы Адамаса выглядели куда сочнее предлагаемых им же вишен и персиков. Но Томми покорно потянулся ртом за угощением. – Да… так… А теперь выпьем?  
И пить, и есть можно настолько сексуально, что даже в сытом усталом теле снова рождаются вполне определенные аппетиты, из-за которых Томми натянул на бедра простыню, а Адам наблюдал за этим голодными глазами хищника. Последний глоток из своего бокала принц так смаковал, что бедный Джарван не выдержал, опрокинул провокатора на постель и вынудил поделиться. От долгого-долгого поцелуя опьянели оба, и даже после Томми не мог оторвать взгляд от раскрасневшегося любимого лица с яркими веснушками и сияющими даже в приглушенном свете свечей синими глазами. В этот самый момент помимо возбуждения и желания поскорее продолжить Джарван со всей оглушающей ясностью понял, что не сможет, ни за что в жизни не сможет отказаться от этого потрясающего человека, своего лучшего друга и шикарного мужчины, в которого влюбился всерьез и надолго. Черт побери его за гребаный пафос, но это навсегда.   
Видно, что-то такое проявилось на томмином лице, потому что Адам тоже стал серьезным, и на растерянного от своих эмоций Волка вдруг нахлынул дикий не контролируемый страх – вдруг все это сон? Вдруг ничего этого нет, и Адам всего лишь плод издерганного воображения одинокого изгнанника? Черт-черт, нет!  
\- А-адам? – в любимых глазах отразилась тревога. О, нет, нельзя все испортить, только не сейчас! – Хм, Адам, а ты знаешь, в чём я завидую своему зверю из снов?  
\- И чему же, хабиби? – Леопард обхватил его всеми конечностями, внимательно вглядываясь снизу вверх.   
\- Тому, что он давно попробовал все пятнышки твоего леопарда на вкус! А я – ещё нет. Готовься, мой сладкий господин! – возможно уловка была немного глупой, но и возбуждала она тоже неслабо. Тем более что такого поворота дорогое высочество явно не ожидало.  
Опытным путем Джарван установил, что самые аппетитные веснушки на губах, на шее, а ещё круче на груди. О, черт, на сосках они чертовски пикантные, солено-сладкие - на животе, наглые - чуть пониже. А совсем бесстыжие были прикрыты темно-рыжей порослью, но это их не спасло – Томми, пряча робость за детской непосредственностью, чуть-чуть подул и тут же попробовал на вкус. Стон Адама раздался самой лучше музыкой в ушах, и захотелось тут же повторить. Неизвестно, куда зашли бы эти «эксперименты», но «подопытный хищник» не выдержал и полез целоваться сам. Борьба и возня на кровати, сдавленные смешки и всхлипы чертовски раззадорили обоих. И вот тогда «волчонок» милостиво изобразил, что сдается и, глядя прямо в глаза, приглашающе раздвинул ноги. О, это была победа для обоих, и такое же двойное тягучее удовольствие.  
\- Мой Леопард… мой… мой… - и никто из них не помнил ни о вчера, ни о завтра. Зато именно сейчас мир качается с каждым толчком, и с каждым движением они все ближе, ближе… Скоро все взорвется фееричным апокалипсисом, и пусть это не кончается никогда…

Пробуждение было резким, как после ведра ледяной воды на голову. Томми подскочил на кровати, поморщился, потирая заспанные глаза. Даже до того как обвел комнату расфокусированным взглядом, он внезапно безотчетно понял, что Адамаса нет не только в их покоях, но и вообще во дворце. Подушка рядом уже давно остыла, а на ней кровавым пятном лежала роза, стыдливо прикрывшись небольшим листочком бумаги. «Не хотел тебя будить, хабиби. Скоро буду. Не завтракай без меня. Люблю. Твой Адамас».   
\- Аппарат абонента отключен или находится вне зоны действия сети… - роза теряла лепестки под похолодевшими пальцами, которые совсем не чувствовали острых шипов, впившихся в кожу.  
\- Адам…

Примечания  
Абдулла Аль Сауд – здесь король Саудовской Аравии;  
такр (арабск.) – горный козел;  
фархат (арабск.) – непобедимый, непревзойденный;  
вахии (нимрийск.) – кузен, брат  
йуманни (нимрийск.) – самый желанный, лучшая (правая) половина;  
Махда – городок, в недавнем прошлом деревня на границе с ОАЭ;  
аббайя (арабск.) – верхнее платье арабских женщин преимущественно черного цвета;  
кондура (арабск.) – традиционная арабская мужская одежда, длинная рубашка до пят;  
Дюльбер – красивый, прелестный  
ханджар – традиционный кинжал в изогнутых богато украшенных ножнах;  
Муррава – так называемый кодекс чести, свод моральных принципов бедуинских племен;  
Хаджар – горная цепь


	9. Chapter 9

9-1.  
Как же он неудобно спал! Все тело ломило, а руки и вовсе затекли – не пошевелить. Черт, вчера они вроде бы не так много выпили с Джарваном, а утром…   
Адамас вдруг резко, как от грубого толчка, осознал, что утром он уже просыпался, и чувствовал себя при этом прекрасно, разве что не слишком выспавшимся. А вот когда он успел заснуть вновь и почему в таком неудобном положении, принц не помнил. Его мгновенно бросило в жар, а потом в озноб. Ощущение опасности взорвалось в плохо соображающей гудящей голове громогласным набатом, полыхнуло острой болью в висках и заставило мобилизовать мозги и все органы чувств. Ощущения, запахи, звуки – но почему не зрение? Адам попробовал открыть глаза, но обнаружил на веках плотно прилегающую к лицу повязку. С этим знанием стали приобретать смысл и все остальные наблюдения.  
Приятной новостью было то, что он жив. Учитывая, как ныло все его тело от неудобной позы – этот факт не подлежал сомнению. А вот об остальном приходилось только догадываться. Принц лежал на чем-то жестком и прохладном, несмотря на то, что воздух вокруг был душным и спертым. Камень? Голая земля в какой-нибудь пещере? Возможно… Его не раздели, разве что избавили от обуви и… да, кажется, от всех украшений. Руки были вывернуты вверх и связаны за запястья, они так сильно занемели, что Адаму стоило немалых усилий заставить себя пошевелить пальцами и немного подергать плечами. Последние сразу же заныли с удвоенной силой, и Леопарду пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не застонать. Зато стало понятно, что его руки прикручены к чему-то твердому – не слишком аккуратно и нежно, но спасибо, что их вообще не отрезали, например, с целью поскорее получить выкуп с родственников. Хотя… кого он обманывает? Наследных принцев не выкрадывают ради выкупа, увы… Тем более… тот, кто так успешно притворялся другом…  
Стиснув зубы еще сильнее, теперь уже от бессильной злобы на самого себя – за чертову доверчивость, неразборчивость в людях, недостойную правителя недальновидность! – Адамас продолжил исследовать свое плачевное положение. Он лежал на спине, но чуть вполоборота. Совсем легкое движение – попытка повернуться на бок – привела к резкой острой боли в боку, от которой на пару секунд перехватило дыхание. Сдержать хриплый стон на этот раз не удалось.  
\- Эй! Он очнулся! – неприятный грубый голос был абсолютно незнаком. Несмотря на весь ужас ситуации, Адам почувствовал облегчение: ну что ж, значит, среди его людей предателей не было.   
\- Дерьмо шакалье… Рано! Пока босс не вернулся, нечего ему тут вынюхивать. Махмуд, спой нашему пятнистому гостю колыбельную!..  
Грубый хохот в несколько глоток оглушил Адама, но в следующее мгновенье точный пинок по сломанным ребрам отправил его в нокаут, ослепив невыносимой болью лишь на секунду.

Когда Аль Намир очнулся в следующий раз, все было гораздо хуже. Он не знал, сколько времени был в отключке, но рук он теперь не чувствовал совсем, словно их у него никогда и не было, а вот затекшие от неестественной позы мышцы туловища и бедер ныли так, что хотелось самому умолять бандитов вонзить ему кинжал в сердце. Голова трещала нещадно – видимо, ей тоже досталось, в довершение всего принца мучила нечеловеческая жажда, язык распух и прилип к гортани, что не мешало ощущать горьковато-соленый привкус, он искренне надеялся, что крови, а не желчи. Повторять недавнюю ошибку и оповещать похитителей о том, что он пришел в сознание, Адамас больше не хотел. Но как же трудно было совсем не шевелиться, лишая себя призрачной надежды поменять положение тела, разогнать кровь в мышцах, сглотнуть застрявший в глотке ком. Чтобы отвлечься от физического дискомфорта, принц принялся реабилитировать мозг. Понять по невнятным звукам, незнакомому запаху и неприятно щекочущим нервы щелчкам, где он находится и кто его захватил, оказалось непосильной задачей. Ясно, что это не случайные грабители, и что они прекрасно знают, насколько важную птицу держат в своих руках. Настораживало то, что с ним не обращались как с ценным заложником, но и убить или изувечить тоже не спешили – несколько нетипично для фанатиков-мусульман из оппозиционных Аль-Намирам группировок. Они чего-то ждали – или кого-то. Сигнала? Приказа? Большого босса?   
Вот теперь настало время восстановить события сегодняшнего утра и попытаться понять, как он – наследник трона Беш-Нимры, оказался в столь плачевном положении. Память поддавалась неохотно, не желая выстраивать всю картину в логическом порядке, подкидывая отдельные, не связанные друг с другом моменты. Но, мало-помалу, Адам вспомнил достаточно, чтобы с горечью признать – он влип гораздо больше, чем ему показалось на первый взгляд.   
Его сегодняшнее – он надеялся, что с момента похищения прошло всего несколько часов, а не дней – утро было прекрасным… И так сильно отличалось от того, что Адамас испытывал сейчас, что сердце сжалось от горечи и несправедливости. Они с Джарваном заснули ближе к рассвету – несмотря на невероятно тяжелый день и немаленький стресс, пережитый обоими накануне, им хватило сил на полноценную ночь любви, и она была так прекрасна, как Леопард даже не мог мечтать…  
Адам почувствовал, как закрытые под повязкой глаза начало опасно жечь от подступающей соленой влаги. Надо брать себя в руки – не время сейчас для сантиментов! Возможно, если он вспомнит все подробности, приведшие его в руки бандитов, он сможет… Нет, вряд ли он действительно сможет помочь себе с освобождением, но хотя бы оценить шансы на то, что хватившиеся его друзья и подданные поймут, где искать своего принца.   
Итак, проспав от силы два-три часа, Адамас был разбужен назойливым жужжанием айфона. Это был личный канал – наверное, еще и поэтому Леопард не почуял никакого подвоха. И даже взволнованный голос старого друга не заставил наследного принца насторожиться настолько, чтобы предупредить остальных и взять охрану понадежнее.  
\- Прости, Адам, за столь ранний неофициальный звонок, но дело не терпит отлагательств… и лишних ушей… Нам нужно встретиться как можно скорее – каждый час промедления может обернуться катастрофой!.. Поверь мне, не стоит НИКОГО посвящать в нашу встречу. Просто выслушай меня – ты поймешь, почему я так настаивал на конфиденциальности… Если ты хочешь уберечь своих близких от предательства…   
Почему – ну, почему он не заподозрил подвох?! Чертовы восточные обычаи, на уровни памяти крови заставляющие подозревать даже самых близких – особенно самых близких. Поплатился? Довериться «давнему знакомому» оказалось проще?   
Все еще не до конца проснувшись, но проникнувшись серьезностью предстоящего разговора, Аль Намир согласился на тайную встречу на нейтральной территории: небольшой остров в заливе, между Беш-Нимрой и Оманом, испокон веков считался общим – он не обладал никакой государственной ценностью и сдавался богатым туристам для отдыха и дайвинга. После небольших сомнений принц не стал беспокоить даже Бадира, вместо этого он самолично разбудил Файруза и Ибрагима и приказал им быть готовыми к небольшому путешествию. По обещаниям старого друга разговор должен был занять не больше часа, завтрак ожидал гостя на частной яхте – не стоило поднимать переполох из-за маленькой утренней прогулки… Дурак. Какой же он идиот.   
Адам вспоминал, как в ожидании сигнала от телохранителей быстро одевался в обычную повседневную одежду – джинсы, футболка, легкий пиджак с закатанными до локтя рукавами. И не сводил влюбленных глаз с крепко спящего Джарвана. Ночь вымотала его, и Адамасу доставляло невыразимое удовольствие осознавать, что именно он приложил к этому максимум усилий. Повинуясь какому-то случайному необъяснимому импульсу, Леопард вытащил из большого напольного вазона со свежими цветами длинную алую розу и оставил на своей подушке – на случай, если «волчонок» проснется до его возвращения. На записку почти не оставалось времени – пара строк, которую, скорее всего, Томми даже и не успеет прочитать.   
\- Хаджи, яхта ждет.   
Уже в дверях Адам быстро обернулся, чтобы последний раз полюбоваться на своего любимого. На секунду сердце сжала непонятная тревога – захотелось разбудить Джарвана, просто уверить его, что разлука не продлится долго, просто увидеть его ласковый взгляд… Но на влюбленный бред не было времени, и принц решительно ступил за порог.  
\- Доброе утро, ваше высочество. Султан Умар ждет вас. Дорога займет не больше получаса.   
Яхта бодро летела по заливу, чуть покачиваясь на волнах, горький крепкий кофе отвлекал от беспокойства… А потом в один момент все закончилось. Адам так и не мог вспомнить, что именно произошло: вот, кажется, он только что поставил миниатюрную чашечку на блюдце – и!.. И очнулся здесь, связанный, избитый, ожидающий худшего.   
«Дурак, какой же я доверчивый дурак…»

9-2.  
Бывают в жизни минуты, которые, как резиновые, растягиваются в часы. Но ещё хуже, когда в этом резиновом аду понимаешь, что сбывается твой самый худший кошмар. И тут даже крутым героям становится суперхреново.  
Томми героем не был. Жуть осознания захватила его целиком, со всеми потрохами, лютым морозом пробирая до костей.  
«Абонент недоступен или находится вне…» - пальцы дрожат, сминая ни в чем не повинные лепестки когда-то прекрасной алой розы. А она ведь помнит ЕГО руки, это нельзя забыть, несмотря на то, что это было ДО. До того как, в десятый раз набранный абонент стал недоступен.  
Это случилось. Как бы бредово не звучало, но Волк всем своим оледеневшим нутром чуял Беду – его Леопард в беде. В том гребаном кошмаре, который мучил ночами и не давал покоя днем.   
АДАМ ТАМ ОДИН, без проспавшего все на свете идиота Джарвана! Мать вашу, 7:40 утра, а он уже ВСЁ просрал!  
\- Так какого хрена ты тут сидишь, придурок, а?! – хотелось орать, разбить что-нибудь об стену – например, этот бесполезный кусок пластика, по которому и начальник личной охраны наследного принца тоже оказался «недоступен и вне…». Файруз такого бы себе не позволил… если бы был в состоянии.   
\- Блядь-блядь-бля-а-адь!!!  
Ступор сменился бестолковой суетой – замотанный в простыню Томми метался по пустым апартаментам, неизвестно на что надеясь, даже выглянул из окна и в пустой полутемный коридор – ни Адама, ни его телефона, ни-че-го... Странная тишина, словно старый дом сам замер в шоке.   
А в ванной комнате с генерал-адьютантом случилась форменная истерика – стоило только увидеть на тумбе для белья вчерашнюю рубашку Адама. С нею вместе наследник Синхар осел на пол и как самая распоследняя девчонка уткнулся в неё носом, стараясь сдержать то, что рвалось из горла. Ну какого хрена, а?!  
Так. Стоп. Хватит! Холодная вода немного отрезвила, хоть и неприятно стекала по шее вниз. Все может быть совсем не так, как подсказывала гипертрофированная паранойя. Возможно, Адам просто выехал по делу… или пошел к морю… или планы изменились… Но тогда какого дьявола об этих планах не знает гребаный личный адъютант?!  
Хотя, возможно, есть тот, кто все-таки знает.  
Пришел черед добиться ясности по внутреннему телефону - ну хоть тут длинные гудки, но и от них тоже можно озвереть.  
\- Бадир?! Ты знаешь, где Адам?!.. Гхм… Куда поехал… Его Высочес… принц… Адамас?!.. – о, нет! Только не это! Испуганный секретарь никак не успокоил разыгравшееся воображение. Растерянный голос и такие же тщетные попытки понять, КУДА и КАК из охраняемого дворца с десятком обслуги и вооруженной до зубов охраны мог исчезнуть один очень вредный принц. И почему, мать его, этот принц никому из них ничего не сказал – ни своему чертовому гали, ни несчастному секретарю, которого бешеный гали вызвал с докладом?  
\- Хаджи Джарван, смена на периметре получила приказ от начальника личной охраны подготовить выход к причалу. Они говорят, что приказ поступил в 6:15.  
\- И что? – Томми, уже одетый во всё черное, сверлил несчастного парня вампирским взглядом.  
\- Частная яхта причалила в 6:30, Его высочество в сопровождении личной охраны проследовал на борт…  
\- Твою ж мать!.. Бадир, начальника смены ко мне! И данные видеонаблюдения, срочно!  
Почему, Адам? Почему после всего, что произошло с твоей семьей, и вообще, ты с утра свалил на какую-то левую яхту?  
Может, Наиль?.. Он что-то знает?.. Аль-Нэшэр?.. Или ещё кто? Снова интриги и снова адов кошмар. И чувство вины сжимает горло длинными когтями – не смог, не удержал, не сберег.   
«Адам, я тебя найду и сам прибью, только попробуй не дождаться!»

\- Хаджи Наиль, мы проверили по базе – эта яхта принадлежит одному из Аль-Мако, - на Бадира было страшно смотреть, но Томми это мало беспокоило, как и собственный вид. И даже появление в Фархате принца Наиля с охраной существенно ничего не изменило – никто не знал, куда именно собирался с неофициальным тайным визитом Адамас Аль-Намир. Два часа тайных поисков, просмотра видео и десятка шифрованных разговоров с Наилем и Имраном. Срочный запрос Айзеку с ориентировками на гребаную посудину, внеплановый рейд морской полиции по заливу – якобы для профилактики. Усиление боеготовности в спецподразделениях, режим «антитеррор» и… никаких новостей, ни малейших следов, словно принц действительно канул в воду…  
\- Хаджи Джарван? Ты слышишь меня? – Наиль развернул Томми вместе с креслом и снова попытался поймать ускользающий взгляд. Напрасно.   
\- Нужно поторопить Айзека – пусть побыстрее пробьет данные со спутника в этом квадрате. Неофициально… Он говорил, что у русских можно…  
\- Джарван, прекрати!..  
\- Наиль, ты должен дать разрешение – нам нужна точная хронометрия ЕГО звонков, раз уж записи нет, и чертовы абоненты не отслеживаются…  
\- Но, хаджи Джарван, его высочество уже это сделал…  
\- Бадир, выйди… принеси нам, пожалуйста… кофе! – почти полный кофейник на ближайшем столике его младшее высочество, как водится, проигнорировал. Томми же пытался дотянуться до клавиатуры или до телефона, хоть чем-нибудь занять чертовы руки, которые, кажется, снова дрожат.   
\- Томми, да очнись ты! – чертов принц так тряхнул незадачливого адъютанта за грудки, что тот до крови прикусил губу. – Смотри на меня! Мы найдем его. Обязательно. Всех на уши поднимем, но найдем, живого…  
\- Да-а? - в карих глазах Аль-Намира была и решимость, и злость, и что-то ещё, что заставило Томми наконец поверить – брат Адама не замешан в той херне, что случилась тут в Фархате. – Но ты же сам знаешь, всех на уши поднимать нельзя – огласка сыграет против нас: «Принца Беш-Нимры похитили прямо из любовного гнездышка!» Рождественский подарок для гребаных писак! Я должен был предвидеть, что… - чертовы ресницы вечно в глаза лезут, не проморгаться.  
Наиль не стал церемониться и сгрёб дезориентированного Джарвана в медвежьи объятья – задушить, чтоб не мучился? Но нет, это такая психологическая братская помощь.  
\- Томми… Мы ещё надерем им задницы, обязательно. И мой брат не такой слабак, чтобы дать запросто одолеть себя каким-то шакалам… даже если он один…  
\- Он не должен был быть один, он, черт возьми, к кому-то там ехал! И как только Файруз мог нарушить свои же инструкции?.. – но что-то подсказывало, что у Файруза утро выдалось ещё паршивее.

Ещё час. Ни одной свободной минуты без дела – чтобы не дать шанса своим страхам, но видимых результатов – ноль. Истерика миновала, но тошнотворный холод внутри и не думал таять, словно предупреждая, что главные «сюрпризы» ещё впереди. «Не хотел тебя будить, хабиби. Скоро буду. Не завтракай без меня. Люблю. Твой Адамас». Лучше бы вообще никогда не спать и не завтракать, только бы этот безбашенный Адамас был рядом… всегда.  
«Найду, придушу и не отпущу больше никогда! На цепь посажу… золотую!» - каждое бредовое обещание как мантра, как оберег от того непоправимого, что может случиться или… уже случилось…  
\- Нет-нет! Наиль, мы не можем так светиться, - ни о каких заявлениях прессе речь, конечно же, не шла. Но и по дипломатическим каналам утечки быть не должно. - Задницей чую, тут без дорогих царственных соседей не обошлось. После саммита, я просто уверен, эти пауки скопили яду и пошли в атаку…  
\- Но если тут замешаны «Братья по вере», надо задействовать все имеющиеся ресурсы, - Наиль через плечо Томми проглядывал оперативные сводки и также разочарованно вздыхал – ничего нового, черт подери!  
\- После похищения – я все-таки очень надеюсь, что это именно похищение, а не покушение! – прошло несколько часов, но никаких громких заявлений или писем с требованием выкупа не последовало. Значит, либо выжидают удобного момента, либо ждут указаний от своих кукловодов.   
Фак, как же сложно выкинуть из головы жуткие сцены с Леопардом во вражеских застенках - несмотря на очевидный статус вип-пленника, Томми почему-то казалось, что с Адамом не будут церемониться, и от этого снова в болезненном спазме сжималось все нутро. Но лучше уж так, чем рассматривать следы удавшегося покушения на любимого друга!  
\- Черт!.. Ты знаешь, Адам перед вашей вчерашней «операцией» оставил документы, так сказать, на случай «форс-мажора». Короче, судя по ним, Совет безопасности лишается всех полномочий, и власть в стране переходит к Верховному главнокомандующему, которым он на время своего отсутствия назначил меня.   
\- Вот же, блин! Как чувствовал! Тем более нужно держать язык за зубами – пока нет никаких доказательств. Иначе тебе, дружище, сразу наденут корону узурпатора и предадут анафеме, - они оба замолчали, представляя эту картинку в цвете и звуке, но тут, как в банальном кино-экшне, зазвонили сразу несколько телефонов, а в дверь вломился растрепанный Бадир.   
\- Хаджи Джарван, ваше высочество, там… там… нашли Файруза!  
\- Фак!.. Он жив? – Томми рванулся к дверям кабинета, но тут же услышал в спину заледеневший голос принца, который все-таки ответил на оба вызова сразу.  
\- Эти ублюдки взорвали несколько домов в Махде и Сохаре, и автомагистраль на границе с Оманом, и заминировали нефтепровод там же.  
\- …! Гребаные суки! – Томми с разгона шарахнул кулаком по дверному косяку.  
\- Сутан Омана срочно требует объяснений от Имрана. Мне придется вернуться в Намир, - Наиль взъерошил шевелюру и покрутил на пальце перстень тем же жестом, как это частенько делал брат, когда нервничал.  
\- Хаджи Файруз в коме, - выдавил Бадир. – Его транспортируют в столичный госпиталь.  
\- Значит, мы срочно летим в Намир, только пусть вертолет ещё раз проверят… - взгляд Томми прикипел к кольцу Наиля, в голове заполошно метались мысли, пока он наконец-то не ухватил нужную за «хвост». – Дьявол, кольцо!.. Мне срочно нужен наш мистер Хакер!

9-3.  
Время в сознании тянулось невыносимо долго. Все тело принца просто вопило от боли, каждым нервным окончанием сообщая своему хозяину о том, как ему плохо, неудобно, нестерпимо. Адамасу и самому казалось, что он не выдержит больше ни секунды, ни одного чертова мгновенья – все, что угодно взамен, пусть будет больнее, пусть его изобьют, снова вырубят, только бы хоть какие-то действия, хоть какие-то изменения в ситуации. Но он продолжал лежать, имитируя спокойное дыхание, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы не пошевелиться, не охнуть, не скрипнуть зубами.   
Небольшим, вернее, единственным «развлечением» для плененного принца были попытки на слух определить, что происходит в помещении, где его держали. За те несколько часов, которые Леопард провел в сознании, он смог предположить, что его сторожит не больше трех бандитов – они предпочитали коротать время в соседней комнате, но время от времени кто-то из них подходил к пленнику, проверяя – жив ли? Судя по обороненным фразам, они ожидали дальнейших указаний от «босса», который должен был вернуться с минуты на минуту, а пока не гнушались компьютерными игрушками и обсуждением последних новостей и его, Адамаса, дальнейшей участи.  
\- Эй, брат, может, дадим этому драному коту воды? Я слышал, от «угощения», которого он наглотался утром, можно и загнуться, если вовремя не почистить желудок.  
\- Давай-давай-давай!... Ай, снова подрезали, суки… Не загнется - блудливые кошки дико живучи! Да и не велено трогать эту падаль.  
\- Если станет падалью сейчас, ни боссу, ни нам не заплатят. А я задаром рисковать задницей не хочу. Ну что, еще раз сыграем?  
\- Ну, если не терпится - сам нянчись с этим дерьмом. А я не хочу мараться. А сдохнет – туда ему и дорога! Давай, начинай теперь ты…  
\- Хмм, ты прав, брат. Аллах - свидетель, Аль-Намиры – отступники и предатели! Что они делают со своим народом – ты видишь?! А дальше будет ещё хреновее!  
\- А дальше их вовсе не будет, не беспокойся. И я так скажу - туда им, кошкам поганым, и дорога. Ах, черт, опять меня подрезали! Вай, что за день!..

Адам пропускал мимо ушей оскорбления и обвинения – не такого наслушался и начитался о себе и своей семье за последние годы. А вот некоторые вещи настораживали. Например, то, что за него все-таки должны заплатить. Неужели кто-то из своих? Об этом просто невозможно было думать. Размышления о том, что кто-то из близких мог оказаться предателем, доставляли в разы больше боли, чем вывернутые руки и спазмы в отравленном желудке. Перед мысленным взором Леопарда представали дорогие лица. Наиль? Нет. Нет и нет! Сколько бы история не твердила про то, что самыми частыми отравителями и убийцами на Востоке всегда были ближайшие родственники. Не в их случае. Адамас готов был клясться. Джарван? Самый удобный «кандидат» в предатели, если учесть историю его появления во дворце. Но и в этом случае принц-регент готов был без колебаний поручиться за своего «волчонка», даже если придется отдать за это жизнь. Но кто же? Кто? Не может быть, что Умар действовал только в своих интересах! Он слишком… мелок для таких игр… Кто же?

\- О, босс приехал! Слышите! Убирайте тут… Ассалям алейкум, босс…  
\- Так, что тут у вас. Тихо? Как наш… Аллах вас покарай! Вы что с ним сделали, шакальи выродки?! Я сказал – только связать и привезти!   
\- Так мы и… Босс, вот же! Связан и… А что сразу мы-то?!

Появление босса напугало Адама своей неожиданностью, а его показушная доброта заставила заледенеть кровь в жилах принца от нехороших предчувствий. Он слишком хорошо знал эту шваль. Ни о каком милосердии не могло быть и речи, разве что… он им для чего-то нужен? Живым и сравнительно невредимым? Все хуже и хуже…  
\- Шайтан вас раздери, что вам, идиотам, было приказано? Следить за нашим гостем! Загнется - повешу обоих на ваших же кишках!  
\- Босс, но вы же... Он просто дрыхнет ещё!..  
\- Мы его и пальцем не трогали... почти…  
\- Ты ещё мне тут поговори, щенок. Пшел вон на периметр! А ты... останься, пока "Клык" не сменит... Развели тут базар!   
Тяжелые шаги неумолимо приближались к месту, где затаил дыхание пленник, а еще через минуту с него стащили повязку и за волосы оттянули голову назад, заставив щуриться от яркого дневного света. Перед лежащим на полу принцем сидел на корточках здоровенный, загорелый до черноты араб, одетый в пятнистую военную форму без нашивок. Неприятное лоснящееся лицо расплылось в издевательской улыбке.  
\- Ну-с, господин Леопард, как ваше высочество готово благодарить нас за гостеприимство, а? Ну да, номер не роскошный, но вип-обслуживание мы вам обеспечим... Махмуд, воды дай! А вот и ужин, ваша милость… Голову подними, мразь!  
Неестественно вывернув шею, стараясь как можно меньше шевелить туловищем, Адам потянулся за грубыми пальцами, цепко держащими его за волосы. Холодная вода стекала по подбородку за шиворот и мочила футболку, но казалась настолько вкусной, что ради этих нескольких глотков стоило потерпеть.   
\- Ну вот, видишь, как мы добры со своими кровниками! Наговариваете вы про нас! Лежи, Леопард, отдыхай, набирайся сил, пока дают. Аллах свидетель, они тебе скоро понадобятся.  
Вода, действительно, принесла немалое облегчение, даже в голове прояснилось. По приказу босса пленнику развязали руки – чтобы тут же связать их снова, но уже спереди, и даже вернули сандалии. Стоны наследного принца, заново обретающего собственные верхние конечности со всеми сопутствующими ощущениями, знатно повеселили мерзавцев, а вот обещания, что «скоро он у них и не так заскулит», Адаму совсем не понравились. Как и то, насколько бандиты были уверены в том, что их именитая жертва никуда не денется - даже если сумеет воспользоваться руками.   
В течение еще нескольких часов больше ничего не происходило. Похитители переговаривались в соседней комнате, принц мог их видеть, но, увы – почти не слышал из-за включенного телевизора. К нему интерес больше не проявляли, только пару раз заглянули в дверной проем, как будто хотели проверить, что пленник на месте и не бьется в конвульсиях из-за утренней отравы. Нечего было и думать, чтобы пытаться сбежать. Даже если не брать во внимание дикую слабость, которая сковывала Адама по рукам и ногам, заставляя мышцы дрожать от напряжения при малейшей попытке сменить положение тела. Обманчиво малочисленная охрана только еще больше доказывала – самостоятельный побег невозможен. Оставалось ждать.  
Ждать и надеяться, что его ищут. Что его вообще собираются спасать. Что его близкие еще в безопасности, что их не вынуждают забыть об одном единственном принце ради спасения всего клана, если не страны.   
«Боги, прошу, умоляю! Сохраните их невредимыми! Пусть лучше я – пусть только меня… но не их, не их, прошу!»  
\- …Сразу несколько терактов было произведено сегодня в окрестностях Намира. Пострадали жители города Махда…   
Бесстрастный голос новостного комментатора полоснул по сердцу, как заточенным лезвием. Адам, распахнув глаза, глотал открытым ртом воздух, пытаясь не пропустить ни слова. Ни одного названия… имени…  
\- …Есть пострадавшие в центре и на окраине Сохара. Представители органов государственной безопасности сообщают также о единичных взрывах на границе с Оманом. Его высочество наследный принц Адамас Аль Намир лично занят расследованием происшествий на местах…  
Довольный смех и возбужденное обсуждение услышанного перекрыли голос диктора, позволяя Адаму перевести дух. Итак, заявлений о его похищении сделано не было. Это значит… что Наиль не воспользовался теми бумагами из отцовского сейфа. Или… воспользовался, но не спешит объявлять себя правителем Беш-Нимры. Это значит… что он, что они… надеются вернуть Адамаса, спасти его.   
Леопард почувствовал, как от очередного приступа слабости закружилась голова. Пустой желудок, в котором за весь день побывали лишь несколько глотков кофе с подмешанным в него снотворным, пытался бастовать, чередуя тошноту с болезненными спазмами, но принц не собирался просить у своих мучителей еды. Если он им, действительно, для чего-то нужен, догадаются покормить его и сами. А пока что нужно привести в порядок мысли, перестать паниковать и бояться неизбежного. Попытаться предугадать свою дальнейшую роль в этом страшном фарсе и быть готовым к следующему акту. 

9-4.   
\- Айз, не спрашивай меня – сам не понимаю, почему он пошелна это. Я себе весь мозг проел, пытаясь объяснить, отчего Адамас, нарушая все правила, сорвался с места в такую рань неизвестно куда всего с тремя охранниками. И какого хрена это допустил перестраховщик Файруз, дай ему боги вычухаться поскорее.   
\- Эй, чувак, прекращай себя грызть – ты же не виноват!..  
\- Виноват! И ещё как - продрых всё, блядь! - как ни странно, с Айзеком говорить об этом было легче, чем с Наилем, и тяжелее одновременно. Если в глазах принца он видел решимость и тревогу за брата и страну, то взгляд Айза был слишком понимающим, хоть и давал надежду. Именно робкими попытками воплотить эти надежды они сейчас и занимались, пока Наиль проводил переговоры со своими министрами и вип-соседями, прикрывая Адама. Все они – и Наиль с Имраном, и Айзек, и, конечно же, сам Томми - понимали, что счет пошел на часы и даже на минуты. И если на международный скандал Джарвану, в отличие от Наиля и Имрана, было начхать, то за жизнь и здоровье своего принца он боялся все больше. Хотя куда уж больше?  
\- Айзек, давай-давай, скорее, ну что же так медленно, мать твою! – нервишки сдают, хотя хаджи Имран, пережив первую бурю недовольства его службой со стороны младшего высочества и угрюмое молчание неудачливого генерал-адъютанта, для профилактики накапал успокоительного всем троим. Накапал, заставил выпить и пошел разбираться с прессой, взбесившейся от серии терактов, информация о которых подозрительно быстро стала известна всем без исключения.   
Успокоительное на Томми действовало очень странно. Пока он что-то делал - вздрючивал подчиненных, разрабатывал возможные варианты действий похитителей, допрашивал врачей госпиталя, в реанимации которого боролся за жизнь Файруз, пытался расшифровать гребаную шифрограмму с телефонного номера Леопарда – он был почти спокоен. Но как только возникала малейшая пауза, Томми начинало ощутимо трясти, и дай бог, чтобы только внутри. Для посторонних он был просто зол, встревожен и полон решимости найти своего босса и уничтожить врагов. Ну как в американских боевиках про хороших крутых парней. А на самом деле он пребывал в полубезумном состоянии, когда ещё капля - и так рванет, что положит и своих, и чужих. Потому что, если эти гребаные во все щели шакалы загрызут его Леопарда, не жить ни им, ни Томми.  
Так вот, мистер Суперхакер, скорее всего, видел Томми насквозь, потому что кроме этих всё понимающих взглядов и мимолетных успокаивающих жестов, позволял себе озвучивать только то, что может помочь найти место, где держат Адама, без намеков на то, что может случиться «если».  
\- Джарван, ещё минуту погоди – с серваком все окей, и прога не глючит. Системе нужно время для распознавания, тем более сигнал почти не проходит. Блин, я ж не знал, что ты тот девайс в кольцо хаджи Адамаса вставишь – дал бы покруче вариант!   
Ну да, Томми об этой своей придумке никому не сказал – все делал сам. Зато теперь есть шанс, ведь вражья «крыса», которая все-таки есть среди них, об этом точно не знала.  
\- Лишь бы эта хрень сработала, и… лишь бы кольцо было рядом с нашим принцем… живым принцем…  
\- Прекращай! Ты же сам мне растолковывал, что их цель изменилась – не убить, а украсть, а потом дорого продать. Так же?  
\- Так, черт их раздери. Но часики тикают, а мы как бараны без толку бьемся об стену головой.  
\- Фак! Смотри, какая хрень выходит – я смог изолировать квадрат, откуда идет сигнал. Вот тут, видишь, - палец Айзека обрисовал какую-то непонятную мозаику на экране, - погоди, я сейчас карту подложу, вот…  
\- В горах к северу от Намира? Черт, но Файруза нашли в заливе на отмели… Хотя это как раз понятно, если увезли на яхте…  
\- … то было бы глупо оставлять его там, сечешь? Убрали охрану, повязали Леопарда и перепрятали.  
\- Блядь, но тогда они провезли его через Намир, фа-ак! – хотелось драть на себе волосы – хоть так выместить клокочущее внутри бешенство. Область поиска слишком велика, но привлекать вертолеты нельзя - вспугнут. И времени у них нет.  
\- Томми! – Айзек резко вскочил с кресла, так, что чуть не скинул клавиатуру. – Ты помнишь, мы распознали то видео с расстрелом пограничника, ммм? Я тогда ещё загонял его в систему – искал возможную локацию, а что если это там?..  
\- Та база контрабандистов? Но… у нас слишком мало информации, чтобы рисковать – там спецоперация не пройдет – они даже одного погранца засекли, а тем более… А если там Адам, риск недопустим. Нам нужно подтверждение, хоть малейший намек, что принц сейчас у «Братьев», на этой хуевой базе, а не у кого-нибудь ещё, более крутого и хитрого. И более близкого.  
\- Дай мне ещё час на сверку, Джарван. Ещё один час.

\- Наиль, и какого черта ты им столько наврал? – слушать новости вполуха и зыркать вполглаза на задерганного прессой и дипломатическими пикировками Наиля не доставляло никакого удовольствия – ясно, что других вариантов, нежели шитые белыми нитками объяснения про жуткую занятость, сложные условия и тайну следствия у них нет, и пока не предвидится. Уличить хаджи Наиля во лжи мог только тот, что знал о похищении или сам его организовал. Но эта сволочь открыто заявлять об этом не спешила.   
\- Намеками от них не отделаешься. Пусть лучше вопят про теракты и наши с Адамасом ошибки, чем про то, что страна осталась без правителя – не дождутся!   
Томми тяжело вздохнул, соглашаясь, и продолжил перебирать выстраданные материалы их тайного расследования, в тщетной попытке хоть за что-нибудь зацепиться. Пройдёт меньше часа, и всё это ненужное «богатство» придется засунуть подальше, а ещё лучше сжечь. А пока Айзек ищет, Имран готовит спецгруппу, Бадир дежурит в госпитале, а телефон молчит, Томми надо попробовать ещё раз. В последний.  
\- …А наши соседи как с цепи сорвались – все требуют объяснений, и именно от Адамаса. И за теракты, и за болезнь короля Абдулы, подозрительно занемогшего после саммита, и вообще за моральный ущерб от испуга, блядь! - Наиль устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Да, они упорно делали вид, что Адам где-то рядом, в соседнем кабинете. Что он скоро будет с ними. Живой и невредимый. Но самим себе не соврешь, и времени для принятия решения оставалось мало – считанные минуты. Томми был против масштабной спецоперации – она сведет шансы на спасение Адама к нулю. Это все равно, что делать операцию на сердце топором. Тут нужен скальпель, или хотя бы острый клинок, одна попытка, единственная. А дальше либо со щитом, либо на щите.  
\- Ты… ты сказал Лейле-хатун?.. - мама Адама под усиленной охраной оставалась в Дюльбере, и Томми хоть за это был признателен судьбе и Наилю, потому что знал, что не сможет смотреть в глаза безутешной матери, чьего сына он не уберег.  
\- Сказал… Она сама знала… чувствовала, что с ним беда. Это самое тяжелое, черт возьми, что я делал за всю свою жизнь – говорить с ней об этом. Она просила, чтобы ты ей сообщил, если что… если что узнаешь…  
\- Черт… - Томми, наконец, оторвался от бумаг и встретился взглядом с братом своего йуманни*. – Я… я пока не могу…   
Не мог, пока не знал решения. Пока не появится надежда…  
\- Я знаю, - сейчас Наиль был словно на десяток лет старше и мудрее. – Но ты сможешь, Томми. Должен.  
Телефонный звонок разрезал тишину кабинета пронзительным воплем. Хороших новостей никто уже не ждал. Но вот от названного брата такой подставы Томми точно не ожидал.

Сутан уже с минуту психовал так, что ухо резало от телефонных воплей.  
\- …И не смей мне вешать лапшу на уши, вахии*! Я тебе не дурочка-журналистка, и я тебя слышу насквозь! Я ещё вчера понял, что…  
\- Погоди, братишка, вчера все было норм. И вообще, давай потом поговорим, когда…  
\- Когда вы новую байку придумаете?! Ты забываешь, кто мой отец, дорогуша! «Владеющий информацией, владеет…» Ну ты понял! Вам придется с ним объясниться, прежде чем делать перед прессой очередное эксклюзивное заявление!  
\- Сутан, ты неправильно по…  
\- Насрать, что понял я. Но вот министр информации, видно, понял больше, потому что он уже едет к вам, хаджи адъютант!  
Фак, вот только старшего Аль Нудара тут не хватало для комплекта. Только-только Совет безопасности заняли делом подальше от греха, а тут…  
Хотя они же ожидали, что реакция будет. Неужели Джамиль знает больше, чем должен?  
\- …И больше не шифруйся от меня, Джарван! Я все твои шифры вижу насквозь!.. – короткие гудки тупо врезались в мозг, не давая сосредоточиться на главном – осталось полчаса. А потом он должен будет рискнуть.  
\- Ясновидящий, блин… И видит он, и слышит он… - кожаная обложка дневника отца скрипнула под пальцами и раскрылась. Чертовы закорючки так и неразгаданного шифра снова насмехалисьнад глупым «волком». Глупый-глупый волчонок, так и не смог пораскинуть мозгами, и своего леопарда погубил. Отец хотя бы не дал им убить…  
\- Адиля… Адам, мы забыли спросить Адиля! - черт, ну ведь можно же было хотя бы попробовать!  
\- Томми? Томми, с тобой всё?.. Что?.. – оказывается, это Наиль вскакивает с кресла, а не Адам, но ведь он тоже сын своего отца, ведь так? А значит, не предаст. Дирбас это знал.  
\- Нам надо… попробовать… спросить… твоего отца, Нил, срочно. Ты мне веришь? – о, нет, это не безумие. Нет, ещё нет. Просто волк наконец-то взял след. Еле уловимый, почти растаявший, но он ведет из тупика.

\- Ты уверен, что это сработает, Томми? Мой отец слышит и видит, но может двигать только глазами, - у покоев Адиля они оказались очень быстро – неслись по спецкоридору как угорелые.   
\- Не уверен… Но ты можешь дать мне потом в морду, если тебя это успокоит, - на самом деле Томми жутко боялся – и встречи с тяжело больным Адилем, которого помнил как здорового сильного мужчину, и того, что ничего не выйдет, а станет ещё хуже. Хотя куда уж хуже?  
Оторопевший личный слуга проводил их в комнату и по знаку Наиля остался у двери. А Томми согнулся в почтительном поклоне перед креслом, в котором находился отец его любимого человека. В свое время Лейле завидовала половина женщин Востока, а может быть, и больше, и не только Востока – эмир был поразительно хорош собой, умен и богат. Парадные портреты не врали. И даже теперь глаза остались прежними – пронзительные и серые, почти такие же, как у сына. У Адама.  
\- Отец, прости, что потревожили твой покой, но у нас неотложное дело… - все прелюдии и подготовку Томми доверил Наилю. Для хаджи Адиля сам он был не просто незнакомым человеком, который словно по недоразумению оказался допущенным в личные покои эмира. Он был сыном бывшего друга, которого многие считали предателем и палачом его величества Аль-Намира. И сейчас Джарван как никогда был близок к срыву – перед глазами плыл узор персидского ковра, а сердце заполошно стучало в ушах.  
\- … ты помнишь, это Томми, Томас Аль Джаун, может, Адам тебе говорил… - черт, Адам! Что именно он мог рассказать? Про то покушение? Про своего внезапного гали?  
\- … он помог Адаму… в сложной ситуации… И сейчас мы должны понять, как… - ох, ничего не выйдет. Зачем они мучают больного человека?   
\- … мы хотим показать тебе один документ. Возможно, ты знаешь, что там написано? – Наиль, остановился и перевел дыхание – тяжело было не только Томми, который наконец-то решился поднять глаза.  
И сразу наткнулся на внимательный взгляд хаджи Адиля.   
Он все понимал, все видел и все знал о Томми – в этом у несчастного Волка не было сомнений. Не нужно объяснять, как Джарван снова появился в жизни Адамаса и к чему это привело. Не надо искать себе оправданий, почему сын Дирбаса не последовал примеру отца и не выполнил долг Синхар, защищая своего Леопарда от врагов. Необходимо действовать, пока не поздно, пока есть шанс. Ведь всё можно вернуть, пока твой друг ещё не за порогом этой жизни.  
\- Мой государь, - слова древнего наречия сами слетели с губ, а преклонить колено оказалось самой естественной вещью, - клянусь кровью отцов Синхар, что дело мое правое, а сердце принадлежит Дому Леопардов, и прошу вашей помощи…   
Раньше Томми скорее убился бы об стену, чем поверил, что дойдет до такого анахронизма как личная вассальная клятва, на которую издавна имеет право истинный наследник Синхар. Но сейчас в самом процессе этой «драмы», он чувствовал, что прав и все может получиться – Адиль его внимательно слушал, не отрывая взгляда. И только когда Томми, закончив говорить, протянул пресловутый дневник, его величество опустил взгляд на раскрытые страницы. Томми забыл, как дышать, впрочем, как и Нил, замерший рядом с креслом отца. Спустя одну из самых долгих минут в его жизни, Джарван понял, что натворил – в глазах Адиля застыла боль. Будь проклят тот урод, который все это затеял!   
\- Вы прочитали то, что писал отец, да? Это ваш шифр? Да… - началась странная игра «вопрос-ответ», в которую они совсем не играли, но ставки были очень высоки. Одним лишь доступным знаком глазами, Адиль должен был раскрыть тайну шифра, над которой бились лучшие дешифраторы мира. Возможно ли это?  
\- Там написано, кто убийца? Нет… Кто все затеял? Да?! О, черт… простите… Там есть данные, где искать? Да! О!.. – Томми задавал вопросы, почти не надеясь на успех, но полученные ответы его не радовали, ведь эту драгоценную информацию надо успеть оттуда вытащить!  
\- Ключ! Вы знаете, где ключ от этого шифра? Да?! Где он, хаджи? – Адиль закрыл глаза, его веки дрожали. Черт-черт-черт!  
\- Отец… папа, тебе плохо? Томми, позови вра… - испуганного Наиля остановил пристальный взгляд эмира и последовавший знак «нет». А затем Адиль посмотрел на Томми. Долго, словно привязывая взгляд волчонка, а затем так же упорно эмир вперился взглядом во что-то позади Томми. Ничего там кроме резного столика не было. Если не считать старой фотографии в рамке, висевшей над ним.  
\- Фотография?.. В ней?.. На ней? Что? – правильнее сказать было – кто. На старом фото тридцатилетней давности стояли в обнимку три молодых парня в лихо закрученных бедуинских платках. Два статных красавца, а посредине невысокий, но не менее симпатичный парень, с лукавой улыбкой Джамиля Аль Нудара. Ну да, Томми узнал всех – аналог этой исторической древности хранился в семейном альбоме Аль Джаунов. Адиль, Джамиль и Дирбас – неразлучная ранее троица старых друзей.  
\- Не понимаю… - Томми снял фото со стены и поднес ближе к Леопардам.  
\- Папа, ключ у одного из вас? – спросил охрипшим от напряжения голосом Наиль. Эмир продолжал гипнотизировать фотографию.   
\- Ключ… Ключ у… у Джамиля? – неужели они потеряли столько времени не зря?  
Да. Черт возьми, да!  
\- И, похоже, этот солидный «ключевладелец» скоро сам сюда припрется за объяснениями! – возможно, Томми показалось, но глаза Адиля заблестели ярче.

Встреча с Джамилем в этот раз была похожа на небольшую тропическую бурю – внезапно налетела, пошумела, закрутила и стихла, оставив после себя незабываемую память. Самонадеянными болванами и глупыми мальчишками Томми с Нилом были названы с первой же минуты. Обычно куртуазный и хитропремудрый хаджи Джамиль превратился в реального «морского дьявола», и разбил на корню все возражения по поводу «возможности водить за нос самого Аль Нудара».   
\- И вообще, каким идиотом, ваше высочество, надо быть, чтобы так заявить?.. – речь, конечно же, шла о спонтанной пресс-конференции Аль Намира Младшего, - После такого, только дурак не поймет, что Адамас куда-то запропастился, и это страшная тайна!..  
Излияния продолжились бы до бесконечности, но Томми вскоре психанул и сунул страницу с текстом под нос своему «дядюшке» - если Адиль считает, что старому другу можно верить, то кто он такой, чтобы сомневаться.  
И тут произошла разительная метаморфоза: вместо сварливого дядюшки перед ними стоял встревоженный мужчина, моментально сменивший гнев на сосредоточенное внимание.  
\- О, Аллах! Дирбас, ну почему ты не сказал нам раньше? – с тяжелым вздохом Аль Нудар хлопнул ладонью по бумаге. – Ну что вы стоите, мальчики - записывайте быстрее. Султан долго ждать не будет…

\- Координаты совпадают - это то самое место. А под частью строений есть аномалия – скорее всего карстовые пещеры – так что там у них и тайные норы наверняка имеются, - Айзек показал на красные отметки на карте. – Вот здесь должны расположиться основные силы, дальше – только по сигналу из центра.   
\- Баз несколько, где уверенность, что сигнал не приведет нас по ложному следу? - Имран с ролью скептика отлично справлялся – он изначально был против затеянной Томми авантюры.  
\- У нас нет больше времени, хаджи, я это чувствую, - Томми знал, что прав, и другого пути у них уже нет. – Наживка заброшена – они клюнут. Ахмед-хан не тот человек, что упустит шанс получить сразу всё.  
\- Томми, ты рискуешь не только собой, если они тебе не поверят – никто монетки не поставит за твою жизнь, а главное, за жизнь принца, где бы он ни находился. Нужно атаковать сразу все базы, провести операцию до ночи и…  
-… и подписать Адаму смертный приговор. Нет. Действуем по нашему с Наилем плану. Правда, ваше высочество? Всё. По местам. Пора волку примерить шакалью шкурку.  
«Ты мне веришь, Леопард? Все получится. Главное – дождись меня!»

9-5.  
\- Ну же, Леопард! Всего две монаршие закорючки, и мы, так и быть, угостим тебя своим пловом, если не побрезгуешь!..  
Как же он устал. Как сильно он устал сопротивляться тошноте и слабости, даже держать прямо голову становилось все труднее. Буквы прыгали перед глазами, но ему и не нужно было вчитываться, чтобы быть уверенным – он никогда это не подпишет.  
\- Послушай, мразь. Если ты думаешь, что у нас так много времени на любезности, ты глубоко заблуждаешься! Ты подпишешь эти чертовы бумаги еще до заката, иначе… Нееет, мы не будем марать о тебя руки, не надейся! Я принесу тебе в мешке паршивую голову твоей матери, слышишь?! Ты слышишь меня, ублюдок?!  
Пустые угрозы. Адамас был в этом уверен, он старался быть в этом уверен, потому что иначе… 

Ад начался примерно час назад. Боссу кто-то позвонил, трубка орала так, что слышно было даже пленнику в своем углу, хоть и не разобрать слов. После этого чертов бандит словно взбесился. Адамаса подняли на ноги, почти волоком притащили в соседнюю комнату и усадили на стул, примотав веревкой к спинке и развязав руки. Перед ним на стол легли два документа, составленные вовсе не наспех: указ об отречении от трона и признание в покушении на отца. И с этой минуты начался кошмар. 

\- Скажи мне, Адамас, на что ты надеешься, мм? Ты же не глупый мальчишка, чему бы тебя не учили в твоих паршивых «европах». Ты же понимаешь, что это задумали не мы, что за нами стоят силы, с которыми тебе не справиться. Да ты уже не справился! И сейчас наивно полагаешь, что твой братец с твоим любовником будут спасать тебя, а не свои шкуры?! Не будь дураком, Аль Намир. Ты прекрасно знаешь, чем заканчиваются государственные перевороты. Я пока что предлагаю тебе наименее болезненный вариант, поверь.

Угрозы, перемежаемые уговорами и чуть ли не лестью. Для Адама все слова из уст его мучителя были одинаково мерзкими и страшными, даже, пожалуй, угрозы выглядели более логичными, и потому менее опасными. Удивительно, что его все еще не превратили в визжащий от боли кусок кровавого мяса – видимо, кто-то действительно очень хотел оставить его невредимым. И это было самым страшным.   
Принц в основном молчал, чем бесил бандита неимоверно. То ли тому хотелось поговорить, то ли молчание «высокого гостя» воспринималось мерзавцем, как личное оскорбление. Но что он ожидал? Что наследник трона будет плеваться руганью, провоцируя фанатиков на силовые приемы? Адам был слишком хорошо наслышан о «Братьях по вере», в лапы к которым, скорее всего, попал. Умолять о пощаде на потеху этим сволочам? Не дождутся, пока у него хватит терпения. Не обсуждать же с ними вероятные кандидатуры предателя во дворце. И Адам молчал, глядя в одну точку перед собой, только изредка отрицательно мотая головой на очередные требования поставить свою подпись. 

\- Подписывай, сволочь! Подписывай, кому говорят! Иначе я тебя заставлю сожрать эти бумаги, а вместо подписи притащу твою сраную башку! Бери ручку, пока я не затолкал ее тебе в твою паршивую задницу!

Терпение и дипломатические приемы у главаря бандитов сходили на нет. Адамас уже не испытывал такой твердой уверенности, что его не тронут, какие бы приказы свыше не были получены относительно его персоны. Эта затянувшаяся игра в палача и жертву должна была закончиться уже хоть чем-то, и так как принц до сих пор не собирался ничего подписывать, следовало ожидать худшего.  
В том, что произошло потом, отчасти, Леопард был виноват сам. Его терпение тоже было не безграничным, каждую минуту он боролся сам с собой за то, чтобы не потерять сознание или не вцепиться в мерзкую красную от злости харю, плюющую ему в лицо. И в какой-то момент, на очередное «вежливое предложение» подписать эти чертовы документы, Адам, не узнавая своего голоса, просипел прямо в выпученные на него глаза.  
\- Ты ничего… не сделаешь мне… мразь. Ни мне… ни моей семье. Гори в аду со своим… хозяином…  
Как ни странно, бандит резко успокоился и даже победно ухмыльнулся. А потом сделал знак кому-то за спиной Адама, и…   
Сначала принц услышал хруст, потом собственный вопль, и только потом пришла ослепляющая боль в левом плече.   
\- Видишь ли… мразь. Я, действительно, к большому моему сожалению не могу сделать с тобой ВСЕГО, что мне и моим ребятам так хотелось бы. Но ты ведь напал на моего парня! Да-да, хотел, видать, придушить его, завладеть оружием и перестрелять всех нас! Вот Хасиму и пришлось тебя скрутить, а он у нас силач, немного перестарался, не винить же его за это, правда, Хасим?  
До крови закусив губу и баюкая сломанную руку, Адам слушал довольное ржание Хасима за своей спиной, и его сердце постепенно затапливало отчаяние. Что его ждет?! Подоспеет ли помощь, и возможна ли она в принципе? Ведь даже если его друзья и родные поймут, кто именно стоит за похищением, даже если они начнут переговоры с Умаром – есть ли возможность прийти к соглашению? Стоит ли жизнь принца судьбы всего народа Беш-Нимры, ее независимости?! Как бы ни любили Адамаса его близкие, в первую очередь они должны думать о благополучии государства, народа, ни в чем не повинных людей. А как бы поступил он?   
Стараясь отвлечься от пульсирующей боли, Адам попытался представить себя во дворце, свободного и невредимого, делающего выбор между Беш-Нимрой и жизнью Наиля… или Томми… Он с трудом успел сглотнуть подкативший к горлу горький ком и подавить недостойный всхлип. Нет, черт возьми – НЕТ! Не хотел бы он сейчас оказаться на месте любого из своих родных – тех, кто сейчас отчаянно ищет способы спасти его. 

\- Ну что? Пораскинул мозгами? Тогда ручку бери. Или тебе еще что-нибудь сломать – для ускорения процесса? Правую руку оставим, не боись – а остальное тебе для подписи, вроде как, и не нужно.

Боль и слабость плохие советчики. Адам понимал, что этот фарс нужно заканчивать, что как бы он не старался тянуть время, кажется, он исчерпал уже все способы. И что же теперь? Попытаться занять бандитов интересными разговорами, пока в Намир-Паласе ищут способы вытащить его отсюда? Самая бредовая идея из всех, но, к сожалению, единственная.  
\- На что… вы рассчитываете? Не будет меня – власть… примет мой брат. Он найдет вас… и вашего большого босса. И не будет… рисковать страной из-за… меня.  
\- Ох, посмотрите-ка, у кого это прорезался голос! Наши планы тебя не должны беспокоить, Леопард. И на Наиля найдем управу, поверь! Ты бы сейчас о себе больше волновался. Я вот даже и не знаю, что для тебя лучше – остаться здесь, чтобы мои ребята с тобой развлеклись, или попасть в руки нашему «большому боссу». В любом случае, страна больше не твоя забота.   
В одном Адамас был согласен с бандитом – встреча с Умаром не сулила облегчения его участи. Аль Намир не замечал до сих пор за «старым другом» садистских наклонностей или жажды крови, но сейчас нутром чуял – чем бы не закончились эти игры, стоит ему оказаться во власти оманского султана, гостеприимство его нынешних хозяев покажется ему курортом.   
Пока принц придумывал, в какое еще русло повернуть разговор, в комнату вошел один из бандитов и что-то нашептал на ухо своему командиру. От того, как оживился подонок, выслушав новости, Адаму стало нехорошо. Кажется, его мучения переходили на следующую стадию, и вряд ли речь шла об облегчении его участи. Леопард не ошибся в своих предположениях, но он и подумать не мог, какой очередной сюрприз приготовила ему судьба.  
\- Ну что ж, Леопард, тебе неслыханно повезло! Ты же так хотел удостовериться, что твои близкие спят и видят, как тебя спасти, так? Ну так, пойдем, посмотрим, там как раз один из «спасителей» пожаловал. Не знаю, будешь ли ты так уж удивлен, но может что и перещелкнет в твоей дурной башке.  
На ватных ногах, едва поспевая за тащившим его за здоровое плечо Хасимом, Адам прошел еще в какое-то помещение, оказавшись у большого смотрового окна, наверняка, прозрачного только с его стороны. А по другую сторону стоял…  
\- Что такое, принц? Знакомца увидел? Да, глаза тебя не подводят, это твой любовничек, собственной персоной. Если выживешь, расскажешь мне, каков он в постели? А пока смотри и слушай, да веди себя тихо. Слышал, Хасим? Чтобы ни звука не было отсюда, головой отвечаешь!  
Томми. Его Томми – здесь. Что он здесь делает?! Как вообще его нашел?! Почему пришел один?! Как… как вообще это возможно? Джарван, его «волчонок», неужели все-таки… неужели… он?  
Ноги не слушались Леопарда, его трясло от слабости и ледяного ужаса, выстудившего сердце. Заметив, как опасно покачнулся пленник, Хасим схватил его за шиворот, а потом рывком подставил стул, предупредительно сжав ручищей здоровое плечо, мол, «только рыпнись у меня». Рыпаться не хотелось. Хотелось сдохнуть. Прямо сейчас, пока еще он не услышал ни одного слова. А лучше бы – полчаса назад, еще не зная, не подозревая, что…  
Стоп. Стоп, дурная голова, отставить истерику. Это же – Томми. Это человек, который… которого… Это тот, кому принц отдал свое сердце, свою жизнь, доверил своих близких и все свои тайны. Это человек, глаза которого просто не могли лгать, не могли, ты слышишь, Адамас?! Не могли. Не он. Кто угодно, но не он.   
Боль, стиснувшая сердце, была куда страшнее боли от сломанного плеча или отравленного желудка, но сейчас она отступала, оставляя после себя противную слабость и непроизвольную дрожь. Адам во все глаза смотрел на щуплую фигуру своего Волка, кажущуюся еще более хрупкой из-за черных одежд, на его холодное выражение лица и презрительно поджатые губы, и словно подтверждал самому себе каждую секунду: «Не он. Нет, не он. Он не мог предать». Минутное помешательство прошло. Вера оказалась сильнее логики и обстоятельств. Сильнее любви даже, потому что вера в преданность Синхар жила в его сердце гораздо дольше, чем зародившееся совсем недавно чувство. Но вместе с верой пришел страх.  
«Как ты мог прийти один?! Не смей заставлять меня смотреть на твою смерть!»  
Сходить с ума и дальше помешал главарь здешних бандитов, наконец-то соизволивший выйти к своему новому гостю. Адаму было очень хорошо слышно, о чем они говорят, а благодаря положению Томми можно было разглядеть выражение его лица и даже его глаза. Никогда еще не видел в них Адам столько холода.

\- Ба, какие люди и без охраны! Ашраф, а я-то думал, ты уже снова драпанул за границу, а ты по нам соскучился!..  
\- Али, тебе много думать вредно, пусть этим Берсерк занимается. Ты же у нас деловой чувак, да? С женщинами и детьми воюешь, и все больше по ночам. Новости пестрят твоими подвигами.  
\- Блядь, Волк, ты меня бесишь. Какого хрена приперся? Я в твою кровавую клятву не верил и не верю, мститель херов. Ахмед-хану ты можешь заливать сколько влезет, а я знаю, что Синхар всегда были шавками при гребаных Леопардах.   
\- Ну, возможно, потому что Ахмед-хан теперь знает больше, чем ты, олух?  
\- Ты, сука, щас договоришься!..  
\- Кончай истерить, Али. Ближе к делу. Ты украл у меня моего кровника, испортил мою игру. У меня мало времени для того, чтобы тебе разъяснять очевидное, но тебя надули, Али. Тебя и всю вашу братию.

Это все было похоже на кино – на один из дешевых американских боевиков про «арабский конфликт». Даже содержание разговора: Адам непременно скривился бы и зевнул от скуки, если бы… если бы это не было реальностью, и не касалось лично его. Конечно, для Адамаса не было новостью, что Томми и Али знакомы, это скорее для бандитов стало бы большим удивлением, что Леопард в курсе и этой стороны жизни Аль Джауна. Интереснее было другое: на что Томми рассчитывал? С чем пришел в самое логово шакалов? Как он собирается вытащить своего принца – потому что больше у «волчонка» не было причин приходить сюда и рисковать собой. Адам не просто догадывался, он знал, что у Томми есть какой-то план и туз в рукаве, но какой именно – этого принц не мог даже предположить. Видимо, Али тоже не понимал, что от него нужно этому дикому волку-одиночке. Но Томми, действительно, пришел не с пустыми руками.

\- …Так-так, спокойно! Вас самих уже продали с потрохами. А ваш высокий патрон сам в шестерках ходит. Я во дворце не просто так ошивался – позвони Ахмеду, он уже, наверное, начитался моих посланий.   
\- Я говорил с Берсерком только что, он ничего мне не сказал, кроме того, чтобы я с тебя глаз не спускал, Ашраф, а если дернешься – прикончил…  
\- Ну, так позвони ещё разок и узнаешь, что ваш султан-благодетель собирается повесить на вас всех собак, а потом прирезать во время справедливого отмщения за своего «дорогого друга Леопарда». Да он по нему давно сохнет, потому и потребовал его живым и целым, или не так? Кстати, как ты думаешь, как я нашел вашу берлогу? Кто подкинул мне ваш адресок?

Глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Али, Адам некстати подумал, что сам, наверное, выглядит сейчас также. Откуда, черт возьми, Томми узнал такие подробности? Как они с Нилом – а в участии своего братца Адам был уверен – успели собрать столько информации о том, что Адам узнал только сегодня от того самого Али, который сейчас нервно тыкает в кнопки мобильного, чертыхаясь и отирая со лба испарину тыльной стороной ладони. Нет, Адамас не сомневался, конечно, в том, что ради него два «заклятых» друга детства перевернут весь мир, но так быстро?! И как, действительно, Томми узнал, где его искать?! Последний, кстати, просто излучал сейчас ехидство и превосходство над окружающими, скаля зубы в обидной усмешке и сплевывая под ноги главарю бандитов.   
\- Вашими руками сделают переворот, выпустят кишки всем неугодным, захватят все добро Беш-Нимры, поделят, а потом американские покровители вашего султана проведут антитеррористическую заварушку и поставят тут своего хозяина – они всегда так делают, или ты не в курсе?  
\- Ты брешешь, ссука!.. Умар пришьет Леопарда, как только…  
\- Да, что ты, идиот, привязался к Адамасу – он уже ничего не стоит, вся власть перешла к его брату. Я сам видел эти бумаги, Наиль объявит о переходе к нему полномочий на пресс-конференции не позднее завтрашнего вечера. Или нет. Если ты перестанешь истерить, как баба, и выслушаешь меня спокойно. Так что, мне говорить?  
Али с полминуты стоял неподвижно, только нервно дергая щекой, после чего коротко кивнул, не сводя с Джарвана горящего ненавистью взгляда.  
\- Ну, так слушай. Первое. Умар с вами делиться не намерен. Леопард ему нужен для своих грязных делишек, а не для правосудия над отступником. Второе. Дело получило ненужную огласку, и спецслужбы за океаном уже планируют большую зачистку – «Братья» им больше не нужны. Третье. Вы можете спутать им все карты и смотаться пока не поздно – могу сказать как… за отдельную плату. Ну и последнее. Ты отдаешь мне жизнь моего кровника взамен на жизнь его брата.

Адам взвился на своем стуле, позабыв и про больное плечо, и про слабость, и про стоящего за спиной Хасима. Впрочем, тому было не до пленника – он сам пребывал от услышанного в таком же шоке и, наверное, всерьез размышлял, а не драпануть ли ему подальше отсюда, пока большие шишки делят власть? Леопард почти прилип к стеклу, опираясь на него здоровой рукой, стараясь не пропустить ни слова, ни взгляда. Что задумали эти сумасшедшие – его брат с его… возлюбленным?! Жизнь Наиля?! Они совсем сдурели там?! Заигрались?! Аллах, Иисус, да хоть Будда со всеми дьяволами – да пошлите же этим новоявленным «джеймсам бондам» хоть каплю здравого смысла!  
\- Ашраф, у тебя крыша поехала. Откуда у тебя жизнь младшего Аль-Намира?  
\- Ну, в отличие от тебя, я его друг. И пришел вести переговоры с похитителями любимого принца о выкупе, сечешь? Я попрошу помощи, и он принесет выкуп. Нилли так любит брата, прикинь?   
\- Ты… ты дьявол, Ашраф… Гореть тебе в аду… Тебе-то что с этого всего?  
\- Без лирики, Али, я этого не люблю. Когда уничтожу сволочей, лишивших меня всего, получу свою долю выкупа и смоюсь отсюда, нахер. Так что, мне звонить? Как только Наиль явится – ты ведешь меня к Леопарду. Смерть за смерть, во имя Аллаха, ну?

Адамасу казалось, что он уже сошел с ума – от страха, от всего пережитого, или это утренний яд, наконец, добрался до мозга? Он отказывался верить в то, что только что услышал. Он отказывался признавать, что Нил с Томми пошли на ТАКОЙ риск ради спасения его жизни. Он больше не хотел слышать и видеть этот психоделический кошмар. Если бы сейчас Али зашел в их часть комнаты, принц умолял бы его о смерти – немедленной, любым способом. Но Али не пришел, вместо этого, видимо, позвонив Хасиму, который после короткого: «Понял, босс», отодрал Леопарда от окна и поволок обратно в ту комнату, где пленник провел первую половину дня. Впервые за сегодня Адамас испытал нечто, похожее на благодарность. Его героизм, терпение и надежды иссякли. Все, что он хотел сейчас, это не знать, как бандиты будут расправляться с дорогими ему людьми. 

9-6.   
Стемнело быстро – как всегда здесь. Но Томми казалось, что сегодня ночь упала с неба намного раньше, чем следовало. А всё чертов Ахмед-хан – затянул бодягу. Что, зачем, почему – можно подумать, что-нибудь изменилось бы в документах, что Томми ему подсунул, или рассказанная история поруганной кровавой мести стала бы менее идиотской.   
И надо же, сработало, хоть и в последний момент! Хотя на самом деле победила жадность – упускать солидный куш, пусть даже в качестве выкупа за проклятого Аль-Намира, «истинный борец во славу Аллаха» не собирался. Тем более, если земля уже горит под ногами, и, не ровен час, самого Ахмед-хана хозяева сольют и козлом отпущения сделают. Боязнь остаться в дураках читалась между строк и была отчетливо слышна в интонациях хитрого шакала, но Томми это уже не забавляло. Время утекало в песок, а точного подтверждения всё не было. И тогда Ашраф, грязно выругавшись в своем стиле, бросил трубку. Кончились слова, пришла пора действовать.  
Джарван собирался на войну, причем собирался воевать без всяких там правил, используя все грязные приемы и не гнушаясь ничем. Главное – результат, а шкура шакала к волку точно не прирастет. Где-то глубоко в душе он, конечно, боялся – и за себя, и за помогающих ему друзей. Но другой, гораздо более лютый страх за своего Леопарда все пересилил, и к установленной Айзеком условной точке в горах подъехал не «волчонок» Джарван, а беспредельщик Ашраф.   
Даже Наиль, взявший общее командование спецоперацией на себя, посматривал на Томми с опаской. Ехать осталось минут десять, и дальше Томми поедет один. Вся остальная группа захвата заляжет вокруг, ожидая сигнала от замаскированного «командного пункта».  
\- Тебе осталось только боевой раскраской намазаться - и всё, готовый берсерк на тропе войны, - одетый в камуфляж принц не выдержал тяжелой тишины.  
\- Ты тоже щас не мечта гарема, Нилли, - Томми закинул в рот очередную жвачку, и переложил автомат на коленях поудобнее. На нем килограмм семнадцать «сюрпризов» и амуниции, не считая ритуального «Аль-Джауна», но он был готов, что возможно вход пойдут даже кулаки и зубы, не говоря уже кованых носках ботинок. – Но у нас сегодня в программе реально грязные танцы, чувак, сечёшь?  
\- Ага, вы там с брателлой зажжёте, а нам тут вешайся от скуки, - Нил нервно поправил коммуникатор в ухе, и продолжил совсем другим тоном. – Томми, ты там смотри не лезь на рожон, главное, найти его… живым…

Джип свернул с дороги, приткнувшись у самой скалы. Дальше неизвестность, база уже где-то рядом, но идти напролом – самоубийство. Шакалы так просто к своему логову не подпустят. Палец замер на кнопке спутникового телефона, но тут он вдруг сам заорал голосом Мэнсона. Чудненько.  
\- Шайтан с тобой, Ашраф. Пересылай деньги, и тебя пропустят. Я координаты и пароль сброшу. Но с Али будешь сам объясняться – я тебе не адвокат, понял?   
Томми лишь издевательски заржал – рыбка-пиранья клюнула!   
\- Рано радуешься, можешь не успеть – по душу твоего кровника скоро придут.  
\- Окей, Ахмед-хан, лови бабло, но если подставишь, тебе все равно яйца отрежут, так и знай! – этот придурок решил, что Томми сидит в Намире и ждет звонка? Наивный. С вожделенными миллионами его тоже ждет жестокий облом, но не сразу, конечно.  
\- Айз, шли посылку «дорогому боевому другу» - ждет уже! – после сигнала пришедшей СМС. Наконец-то!  
\- Удачи, Волк, порви их всех! – мирный ученый остался в Намире, а тут рядом в «командном пункте» обосновался зловредный хакер, который тоже полон сюрпризов. - До встречи, друг… - последние слова Томми услышал через сережку-минипередатчик в своем ухе.   
Томми на миг застыл, задумавшись, потом вынул передатчик из уха и засунул поглубже в бардачок – этот козырь может сработать против них, как и многое другое. Их сценарий, что называется, шит белыми нитками, и другого нет. Имран, назвав все это авантюрой, был прав, но ведь авантюристам иногда везет, пусть это будет сегодня! 

Круто замаскировались гады – сходу ни за что не найдешь. И денег во все это вбухано немеряно. База, почти со всех сторон скрытая горами, с одной стороны вплотную примыкала к ним, да так, что даже с воздуха не увидишь, если точно не знать, где искать. Зато подступы к лагерю прекрасно простреливались с постов наблюдения, больше похожих на гнезда каких-то летучих монстров. Ну и колючка с током по периметру высоченного камуфлированного забора, естественно.   
Все это Томми разглядел, до того, как его начали слепить прожекторами. Охренеть! Как великий актер на сцене. Почувствуй себя звездой, блядь! А вот и толпа неистовых поклонников, но вместо цветов дула автоматов – целых девять штук. Слава яйцам, пока не салютуют – не иначе ждут, когда «звезда» сама подойдет давать автограф.   
Томми, как и положено по роли, не спеша отошел от машины, небрежно придерживая свой «Раджер» за ремень. Платок, лихо завязанный на голове, развевался и мешал обзору, но выходить из образа кровавого черного мстителя пока рано. Но предвосхищая дальнейшее служебное рвение этих бравых вояк, Ашраф хрипло выкрикнул:  
\- Салям алейкум, парни! «Намиру – пламя Аллаха». И сообщите скорее начальству – меня уже заждались…

«Наглость – второе счастье». Но счастливым Томми себя совсем не чувствовал, скорее, безумцем, решившим протанцевать по минному полю. Или в доску пьяным, которому море по колено. Но переругиваясь с мордатым Али, Томми больше всего опасался, что выдаст себя. Не словом, а нервным жестом или тревожным взглядом в сторону лжезеркала, которое выглядело слишком неуместно в этом шакальем логове.   
По позвоночнику стекал холодный пот, глаз уже пару раз нервно дернулся от напряга – только войдя в эту комнату, Джарван непонятно как почуял – Адам рядом. Мало того, Леопард сейчас видит и слышит весь этот фарс. Как наверняка и задумано этими уродами. Ломают, пытаются дожать, унизить морально и физически. И хотя это означало, что Адамас жив, но совсем не отменяло мучений и для принца, и для его гали, который из последних сил старался не думать о том, что может чувствовать сейчас его друг, и какой адской сволочью считает своего недавнего любовника.   
«Потерпи, родной, потом дашь мне в морду за всё сразу, если захочешь… Только выживи, только дождись!»   
\- Без лирики, Али, я этого не люблю. Когда уничтожу сволочей, лишивших меня всего, получу свою долю выкупа и смоюсь отсюда, нахер. Так что, мне звонить? Как только Наиль явится – ты ведешь меня к Леопарду. Смерть за смерть, во имя Аллаха, ну?  
\- Звони, шайтан тебя раздери! Но только попробуй выкинуть что-нибудь – пристрелю на месте как собаку! – Али оскалился и отвернулся, делая знак рукой кому-то невидимому. Вот идиотище.   
\- Окей, бади. Только телефон мой отдай… - при обыске забрали почти все, кроме нескольких ловко спрятанных сюрикенов, ритуального кинжала, за который разъяренный Ашраф готов был перегрызть горло, и пояса штанов, хранящего свои «сюрпризы» до поры до времени.  
\- И помни, Али, как только ты получишь младшего Аль-Намира… - телефон полетел через стол уставленный мониторами и пустыми бутылками. – Томми, ругнувшись, поймал.  
\- Да-да, ты получишь своего… Не тяни!.. Только без фокусов, Волк! – «почетный караул» из местных вояк снова встал наизготовку. Джарван только ухмыльнулся и набрал нужный номер.  
-В-ваше высочество… х-хаджи… всё плохо… они… они хотят говорить только с вами… да… - Али шагнул вплотную и нажал кнопку громкой связи. Встревоженный голос Наиля разнесся по всей комнате. Но зря кое-кто рассчитывал на эффект неожиданности – принц сыграл свою партию как по нотам: «Мне нужно время… Чтобы собрать такую сумму… Я буду через два часа… Только два охранника… Мой брат должен быть живым!..»   
\- Ну что, ты доволен, Али? И не думай меня провести – взорву всё к ебеням, и на твою долю хватит, - Томми задрал футболку и погладил себя по якобы «заминированному» животу. – К тому же, Наиль подойдет только на мой голос, сечёшь?

Ашраф развалился в кресле, прикрыв глаза. Али вышел куда-то – готовиться к встрече с принцем или консультироваться с хозяевами. За «дорогим взрывоопасным гостем» оставили следить пару уродов с рожами горилл и с таким же словарным запасом. Они, хоть и старались держать «перебежчика» на мушке, больше были заняты своими проблемами, тем более считали, что вряд ли человек, задумавший перерезать горло своему кровнику, так уж неправ. Законы пустыни надо уважать, даже если они древние как мир.  
Для Томми эти два часа были самыми мучительными в его жизни. Изображать сволочь и предателя не так-то просто, если в то же время сходишь с ума от неизвестности, изводя себя предположениями, что эти суки сделали с твоим другом, и чем всё это может закончиться. О том, кем Адам считает его самого и простит ли когда-нибудь вообще, Томми предпочитал не думать – до этого ещё надо дожить! А пока остается только надеяться, что они все рассчитали правильно, и в этот раз удача будет на их стороне. Только бы подобраться к Адаму поближе…  
Звонок телефона расколол тягучую тишину, и все пришло в движение, а время понеслось рывками. Вот его ведут к мониторам, а вот он сам дает указания Наилю, куда подойти для «обмена». В свете прожекторов все видно как на ладони. Чемоданчик в одной руке, другой прижимает телефон к уху, охранники чуть позади. Навстречу хозяева так и не выходят. Наиль в телефон требует показать «принца и его друга», но хозяева сверху требуют показать деньги. Ашраф кричит в трубку «Леопард, щас все будет!».  
Звуки выстрелов. Короткие гудки. Два тела на земле, на светлой кондуре расплываются темные пятна. Третий дернулся назад, но через пару метров упал, вытянув руку.  
«Ну хоть не снайперы… не в голову… Черт…» - проносится в голове, а в следующий миг…  
\- Ты получил, что хотел? Веди меня к нему, живо! – таймер включен, обратный отсчет. Считанные минуты - это все что у них есть. Пока не начнется основная драма.  
Изобразить железобетонную уверенность сейчас было сложно. Ашраф должен буквально заразить все вокруг жаждой мести, чтобы у чертового Али не возникло ни малейших подозрений в участи Аль-Намира. Томми не видел себя со стороны, но усердно делал морду кирпичом и скрипел зубами от нетерпения. Бандит тянул резину, терзал свой телефон, пялился в монитор, раздавал странные команды своим уродам, которые первым делом забрали чемодан, а потом от души попинали неподвижные распластанные тела.   
Зря Али шифруется, и так ясно, что «бедуины» уже собирают манатки в надежде дать деру в более безопасную нору.   
В очередной раз выругавшись на всех «гребаных монархов», Али уставился на Томми, который демонстративно приготовил свой кинжал к делу. Бирюзовые глаза потемневшего волка с рукояти сверкали в предвкушении драки. А она неминуемо будет, что бы там не решил командир моральных уродов.  
\- Хм, надо же, какой у тебя интересный клинок, Ашраф. Работу мастера ни с чем не спутать, - жадный взгляд прилип к лезвию.  
\- Не тебе судить, тут дело не в мастере, а в происхождении. Этим клинком не стыдно писать историю. Но если ты протормозишь, то до благородного металла не дойдет… - Томми демонстративно скинул куртку с плеч и провел пальцами свободной левой руки по якобы взводному устройству на своем «поясе шахида».   
Дуэль взглядов выиграл Ашраф, а Али, ухмыльнувшись каким-то своим гадким мыслишкам, наконец-то разродился:  
\- Окей, я тебе дам шанс написать свою историю, Волк, но жаль, если она будет короткой… Хасим, организуй нам принца – к нему гости. Снимем историческое кино с ним в главной роли.  
Черт, этот урод так уверен в успехе? Думает, что от «бесноватого убийцы принцев» легко избавиться и остаться в наваре? Что ж, все может быть, ага.  
\- И кстати, Ашраф, не только твои заносчивые предки владели хорошим оружием, да и в твоих руках не эксклюзив… Смотри! Ха, хороший сюрприз, правда?  
Хорошо, что Томми был занят, прислушиваясь к разговорам горилл, кучковавшихся за его спиной, а не то дрогнул бы - сука-Али запихнул себе за пояс родного красноглазого брата «Аль-Джауна»! Джарван даже замер в полушаге от двери, отчего шедший сзади «горилла» чувствительно толкнул его в спину.  
\- Давай, не тормози – твой кровный любовничек заждался уже!

Снимать «кино» вызвался урод по имени Хасим, обретавшийся рядом с дверью, перед которой они остановились. Скотина ржал как подорванный, осознав, что, возможно, станет «звездой ю-туба». Эпичное кино о кровавом мстителе гали и убиенном принце уже будоражило его подлую душонку. Ну да, конечно. Все так и будет. Но пробить головой этого кинооператора чертову дверь захотелось невыносимо.  
В этой комнате не было окон. Матрас под стеной, унылая лампочка сверху, а под ней стул, к которому был привязан Адам. И хотя он сидел к вошедшим спиной, Томми показалось, что ему с размаху дали под дых: вскинувшийся на звук затылок, узел замусоленного платка, закрывающего глаза, напряженная спина и неестественное положение левой руки…   
Мысленно Томми уже всех убил, расчленил и сложил в мусорные пакеты, которыми мечтал насмерть закидать блядского султана и его хозяев. Но внешне он только скептично хмыкнул.   
\- Блядь, Али, что за дешевая театральщина? Какого хуя вы его к стулу привязали? – Адам дернулся как от удара, и Томми захотел пролить реки крови «вот-прям-щас» и не секундой позже. Но рано.  
\- Ашраф, ну если тебя что-то не устраивает – сам его и лапай. Тебе же не впервой! Хасим, начинай.  
Томми резко вырвал из ножен кинжал и небрежным росчерком перерезал веревки на груди принца, чуть задевая ткань футболки. Леопард снова вздрогнул, на светлой ткани проступила алая капля. Черт…  
\- Зря надеешься, речей не будет, - платок сорван с глаз и брошен зажмурившемуся принцу на колени. Томми обвел зрителей презрительным взглядом. У двери, за спиной и сбоку.  
\- Босс, ты должен это видеть, чтобы подтвердить – рука Волка не дрогнула, - опасный момент, за которым лишь секунды… Но Али подошел чуть ближе, оставаясь однако за кадром.  
Измученный синий взгляд рвал душу в клочья, но Томми не давал себе ни шанса в нём утонуть. Только поставил ботинок на стул между разведенных ног Леопарда.  
\- Во имя крови Синхар!..   
Вверх. Разворот. «Аль-Джаун» вгрызается в того, кто был сзади.   
С левой руки стальной молнией слетает сюрикен. Точно в цель! Бульканье и звук падающих тел догоняют уже в полете.   
Автоматная очередь из уже мертвых рук прошила потолок. Но главная цель тянет руку… Стоп-кадр!  
Удар ногой с налета ровно той силы, чтобы опрокинуть, выбив из рук оружие. Упасть всем весом на врага, нащупать и обхватить ладонью кинжал, не давая скинуть себя на пол.   
И через миг перерезать уроду горло. Кровавый фонтан мешает видеть, но рев сирены перекрывает всё – Али все-таки успел «плюнуть в ответ». А ведь штурм уже начался!..  
\- С-сука! И кровь черная как душа… - быстрее, времени нет! Адам!  
Протереть лицо платком, не выпуская обретенного красноглазого волка из руки. Топот ног по коридору мешает сосредоточиться, но надо.   
\- Адам, ты идти можешь? – ещё не обернувшись, а только окидывая быстрым взглядом всю картину. Телефон, ему срочно нужен телефон!  
\- Томми? Что?.. – какой у него надломленный голос! Суки, вы сдохнете все!  
\- Нам… нам придется бежать… Эта тварь решила взорвать тут все нахуй! – о, вот наконец-то! И автомат не забыть подтянуть ногой поближе.  
\- Ниил!!! Твою мать!! Вы что, не слышите?! Уводи всех с базы – щас рванет! Да, пока живы!.. Но… блядь, не знаю!   
Рука принца на плече мгновенно привела его в чувство и придала сил. Но на большее не осталось времени. Тем более, в дверь уже вломились очередные «гориллы». В первого Томми успел всадить кинжал, а вот второго… Второго лично свалил светлейший принц с одной руки из трофейного автомата – супер!  
\- Ты… мой принц-Терминатор! – измученная улыбка в ответ и стон – ну да, подвязывать больную руку в таких условиях одно мучение. Ну хоть ноги целы!  
\- Бежим вниз, в штольни, может, ещё успеем… - в коридоре стрельба была отчетливо слышна, как и разрывы гранат – на периметре шел бой. Адам дышал тяжело, но бежал, лишь на поворотах опираясь на Томми. Им ещё везло – только два урода навстречу, от которых к их арсеналу добавился пистолет. Но автомат пришлось бросить уже через несколько метров – тяжело, Адама уже ощутимо трясло от перенапряжения и усталости. Черт, они не успевают, блядь! Ладно, похер!  
Томми свернул за этот угол чисто интуитивно, смутно представляя, что делает, и на той же интуиции буквально затолкнул собой измученного любимого в открывшуюся темную дыру и даже почти до конца задвинул за собой тяжеленную штуковину, заменявшую тут дверь.   
Но больше он не успел ничего даже подумать - их шарахнуло взрывной волной и приложило о сырую стену. Ад разверзся где-то вверху и сбоку, а может, и прямо за «дверью» их убежища.

Оглушенный Томми ничего не ощущал, кроме горячего принца под собой, в которого вцепился, стараясь прикрыть. Идиот! Было бы чем прикрывать! Ну хорошо хоть драгоценную голову Леопарда удалось удержатьот удара о камень, правда руку ушибло знатно. Но болит – значит живой! Стон, а затем и кашель Адамаса подтвердил эту теорию, и Томми заерзал, осознавая, что придавил своим телом сломанную руку любимого.  
\- Фааак… Прости… не хотел! Ты как? Я неловкий осёл!.. – в темноте и пыли разглядеть что-либо было трудно.  
\- Тоооммии… ты же мой вооолк, - сдавленный кашель уже подозрительно походил на смех.  
\- Ну да, волк и осел – два в одном. Клади сюда голову… вот так! Руку аккуратненько… С-суки! – кровавая пелена накрыла на миг и исчезла – стоило только принцу шевельнуться. А внутри горячей волной нахлынуло иное – они живы, его Леопард жив!  
Возможно, это было глупо и сентиментально, но сдерживать себя Джарван не собирался – больше нет! Сухие обветрившиеся треснувшие губы с привкусом пыли и крови – самый прекрасный в мире вкус, от которого можно опьянеть и только им можно жить. Самый неловкий и самый лучший в его жизни поцелуй, в этой новой жизни, да…  
\- Теперь мы точно будем жить долго, Леопард! – шепотом губами в губы.  
\- Долго жить… вместе?.. – горячее дыхание хочется пить, пить и пить…  
\- А как же! Такое – навсегда…

 

9-7.  
Кошмар похищения – это вовсе не страх неизвестности, не ожидание физического насилия, не моральные мучения от своей беспомощности. Все это, конечно, не доставляет радости, но не идет ни в какое сравнение с другим – самым страшным. Кошмар похищения в случае с Адамасом – это животный, сводящий с ума страх за своих близких. Измученный переживаниями мозг в какой-то момент отказывается от рациональности и логики и начинает с пугающей красочностью рисовать картины самого страшного, самого плохого, что может случиться. Да и сердце, израненное ужасом и безысходностью, вместо того, чтобы из последних сил цепляться за надежду, вступает с чертовым воображением в сговор – и перед этими двумя «предателями» меркнут все злобные угрозы и неумелое запугивание Али, сейчас кажущееся принцу детским лепетом.   
Отсиживая очередные часы в своем углу на жестком полу и машинально придерживая больную руку здоровой, Адам, почти не мигая, смотрел в одну точку, больше не в силах сопротивляться собственным страхам и не представлять.  
…Если предатели смогли выманить Томми с Нилом из дворца, завладеть резиденцией Аль Намиров им не составит труда. Груды разорванных взрывами и пулями тел проложат наемникам и местным «борцам за правду» путь к больному эмиру. И Лейла, конечно же, не захочет оставить мужа, в этот раз приняв ужасную смерть вместе с ним…  
…Если даже Адама после этого смогут спасти – как он вернется в пустой, разграбленный, залитый кровью близких дворец? Нужна ли ему будет месть, восполнит ли она его потери?..  
…А Нил? Адам слышал голос Томми, как тот вызывал принца Наиля на переговоры. Он все еще не понимал, какую игру затеяли эти двое ненормальных, но что бы это ни было – такой риск ничем нельзя оправдать. Простит он ли когда-нибудь Джарвану смерть брата, если что-то пойдет не так?..  
…Если, конечно, Джарван действительно пришел спасать его, а не закончить свой гениальный план мести за отца и уничтоженный клан…  
Неловкое движение отозвалось в сломанном плече уколом острой боли, и это словно отрезвило принца – хоть на пару мгновений, пока им снова не завладеет отчаяние.  
«О чем я думаю! Как я могу не доверять ему! Я видел его глаза… я… я держал в руках его израненное тело, я знаю, что завоевал его любовь - все это не могло быть притворством! Он не способен на такое. Не он. Что со мной происходит, если я допускаю мысли о его предательстве?!»  
Чертова память всегда выкапывает из своих недр то, что меньше всего нужно в данный момент. Вот и сейчас – как будто настало самое подходящее время вспомнить уроки истории, все эти задокументированные легенды о том, как в арабском мире завладевали властью, как самые близкие, самые любимые и родные люди не гнушались ни кинжала, ни яда, ни шелкового шнура, чтобы устранить конкурента. Или кровника. Его даже не осудят, если что… Законы пустыни, мать их…  
\- Эй, принц без трона! Поднимайся, давай, пора немного поработать!  
Адам вздрогнул, выныривая из своих черных мыслей, и непонимающе уставился на Хасима, от чьей предвкушающей улыбки страх липкими мурашками прокатился по позвоночнику. Его снова вздернули на ноги, не особо церемонясь и не обращая никакого внимания на болезненные стоны, которые не удавалось сдержать. В этот раз принца усадили на стул посреди комнаты, спиной к двери, примотав веревкой поперек туловища и завязав глаза первой попавшейся тряпкой, поднятой с пола. Несмотря на все, уже пережитое за этот кошмарный день, сейчас принц почувствовал, что его просто-напросто сковывает страхом. Бандиты могли бы даже не тратить усилия и веревки – Адамасу казалось, что он и так не смог бы сейчас сделать ни одного движения, настолько ему было жутко. Интуиция подсказывала, что развязка произойдет прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, но какой она будет? Принц собрал последние крохи самообладания, чтобы не доставлять сволочам, похитившим его, радость своей дрожью и стучащими зубами, и на это ушли практически все остатки сил. Мысль грохнуться в обморок и обломать тем самым извращенный кайф его мучителям, явно заготовившим для себя очередное развлечение с его участием, показалась даже смешной. Но в этот момент дверь позади Адамаса с оглушающим щелчком открылась, хлестнув этим звуком по его оголенным нервам.  
Принц еще ничего толком не услышал и не увидел – последнему не позволил платок на глазах и неудобное положение стула, но сердце, сжавшееся от резкой боли, верно подсказало – Томми здесь. Его «волчонок», его гали, его возлюбленный, друг, самый близкий человек в этом проклятом мире. Он здесь, за его спиной, и сейчас Адам узнает, с чем в действительности Джарван пришел в это логово шакалов, в чьей шкуре жил все это время с момента их встречи.   
\- Блядь, Али, что за дешевая театральщина? Какого хуя вы его к стулу привязали?  
Адамас дернулся, как от удара, больше не в силах контролировать свои эмоции и реакции. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы его Томми говорил так: издевательски растягивая слова, смакуя собственную крутость и безнаказанность, предвкушая жестокое «веселье». Куда там Али с его дешевыми играми в «доброго и злого полицейского»! От такого Джарвана принца скрутил страх еще до того, как тот к нему прикоснулся. Против такого Томми Адам не выстоял бы и пяти минут…  
Стоп.   
Внезапное просветление почти ослепило. Адамас даже попытался проморгаться под своей грязной повязкой, чтобы не радовать столпившихся вокруг шакалов непрошенной слезой облегчения. Это – не его Томми. Это не тот Джарван, которого Адам знает, которого любит, который доверил ему вчера свою семью. Этот незнакомый предатель-мститель с еще более черной душой, чем у пресловутых «Братьев», настолько чужой, что может обмануть только тех, кто знает его не так хорошо. Но не Леопарда, который почувствует его игру, какой бы искусной она не была, который слишком хорошо помнит настоящий запах своего волка, чтобы спутать его даже под шкурой шакала. Томми блефует. Он действительно пришел спасти своего принца.   
Осознание этого факта и очередная волна страха – теперь уже за своего отважного «волка» - скрутили принца одновременно, но окончательно поддаться панике Адамас не успел, ощутив, как его не слишком нежно дергают за веревки, проверяя их прочность. Томми был в нескольких сантиметрах от несчастного Леопарда, Адам чувствовал его близость, совершенно не зная, что ожидать в следующую секунду. Ни о каком самообладании уже не могло идти и речи, принца била крупная дрожь, которая, наверняка, мешала Джарвану освобождать его от веревок, но Адам не чувствовал уже больше ничего, кроме прикосновений таких знакомых пальцев, кроме знакомого запаха и дыхания так близко.   
Когда повязка, закрывавшая верхнюю половину лица пленника, упала ему на колени, весь мир, все происходящее вокруг сузилось до одного единственного взгляда почти черных глаз, оказавшихся прямо напротив. Адамас, не мигая, смотрел в эти глаза, силясь прочитать в них свое будущее и часто-часто сглатывая, как будто его пересохший рот был заполнен слюной. Он, почти оглохнув от стука собственного сердца, практически не слышал и не понимал, о чем переговариваются бандиты вокруг, что говорит Томми, кривя губы не то от горечи, не то от ненависти.  
\- Во имя крови Синхар!.. – как сквозь плотную вату. И запоздалая мысль зудящей занозой в мозгу: «Клятва Синхар? Зачем?..»  
Все, что произошло в следующие несколько мгновений, Адам воспринимал не зрением, не слухом, и вряд ли сознанием. Он словно перенесся в своего леопарда - того, из сна – начав воспринимать действительность чутьем и инстинктами, откуда-то зная, когда ему нужно наклонить голову, чтобы не перекрывать Томми обзор, когда закрыть глаза, чтобы сохранить их от густых брызг чужой крови, а когда до хруста стиснуть зубы, чтобы своим испуганным вскриком не отвлечь любимого, не лишить его спасительной секунды, так необходимой для точного броска. Адам, конечно же, помнил, что Томас Аль Джаун был наследником одного из самых воинственных кланов Беш-Нимры, что он закончил военную школу и готовился к работе в службе безопасности, так что было бы глупо удивляться его блестящим навыкам убийцы. Все мысли Адамаса в эти бесконечные кровавые минуты были только об одном – чтобы Джарван успел, не ошибся, не отвлекся, не…  
\- Адам, ты идти можешь? – у Томми хрипел голос, но в нем было столько страха за него – за его непутевого принца – что последний как будто глотнул свежего воздуха или родниковой воды.   
Правда, ответить нормально не получилось – мозг еще отказывался соображать так быстро, как было необходимо в эти страшные мгновенья. Но его спаситель – его бесстрашный волк – все понял и так. Вот только на нежности сейчас не было времени.  
\- Нам… нам придется бежать… Эта тварь решила взорвать тут все нахуй!   
Новая опасность даже не желала укладываться в голову, важнее в разы было то, что каким-то невозможным чудом Адам – свободен! И рядом с ним его Томми, живой и невредимый! И… и судя по всему, живы не только они!  
\- Ниил!!! Твою мать!! Вы что, не слышите?! Уводи всех с базы – щас рванет! Да, пока живы!.. Но… блядь, не знаю!   
В какой-то момент принца словно перещелкнуло: эмоции, сантименты – всему этому еще будет время. Или не будет, если он так и продолжит успешно изображать балласт на пути к их общему спасению. Так что, превозмогая тошнотворную слабость и пульсирующую боль в плече, Адамас поднялся на ноги, сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул к своему «волку», показывая, что готов бороться рядом.   
С кем бороться – вопрос уже не стоял: буквально через какие-то пару минут в комнату влетел один ошалелый бандит, а следом за ним ввалились еще двое. Поднять валяющийся у ног чей-то автомат оказалось даже труднее, чем всадить короткую очередь в грудь последнему из «гостей». Изумленный, но благодарный взгляд Томми придавал сил лучше любых лекарств.   
Время ускорялось с каждой секундой, закручивалось в спираль, отнимая у них последние шансы на спасение. Томми наскоро подвязал платком с чьей-то мертвой головы руку своего принца и почти волоком потащил его по каким-то коридорам, переходам, тоннелям. Леопарду хотелось спросить – откуда Джарван знает все эти ходы, хотелось остановиться и отдышаться, прислониться мокрым от испарины лбом к холодной стене и всего на миг закрыть глаза, а еще до горящих внутренностей хотелось пить. Но Адамас упрямо шел, сверля взглядом спину идущего впереди Томми, больше всего на свете боясь не взрыва даже, а потерять своего спасителя из виду.   
Они все-таки не успели. Вернее, они успели заскочить в какую-то нишу, и тут же раздался оглушительный грохот, отчего Адаму показалось, что этот блядский тоннель рухнул на них тонной камней и прессованного песка. Его придавило сверху, ослепило пылью и болью в зажатой между телами больной руке, чертов песок забился в легкие, и только бешено стучащее сердце Томми примиряло принца с действительностью.   
\- Фааак… Прости… не хотел! Ты как? Я неловкий осёл!.. – Томми изо всех сил пытался подняться, больше не задевая несчастное плечо освобожденного пленника, стукался локтями и коленями о ребра и живот Адамаса, заставляя его сдавленно охать и постанывать, но это был самый прекрасный момент в жизни Леопарда, как ни крути.  
\- Тоооммии… ты же мой вооолк, - «и я так люблю тебя, что готов остаться тут, лишь бы с тобой», но нет, это он скажет в более подходящем месте и в более спокойное время.  
\- Ну да, волк и осёл – два в одном. Клади сюда голову… вот так! Руку аккуратненько… С-суки!   
От этой заботы пополам с отчаяньем и слепой ненавистью к его, Адама, мучителям, принца затопило нежностью и благодарностью такой силы, что глаза против воли наполнились слезами. И тут же нещадно защипали от обилия пыли, но это уже было неважно, потому что горько-соленые губы, чуть подрагивая, уже целовали его, стирая из памяти весь ужас сегодняшнего дня.   
\- Теперь мы точно будем жить долго, Леопард!   
\- Долго жить… вместе?..   
\- А как же! Такое – навсегда…

Мизерная передышка – и снова на кону спасение. И теперь уже оно важнее вдвойне – ведь хочется не просто выбраться отсюда, но выбраться вдвоем и живыми. На обрушившихся лестницах, среди горящих остовов стен Адам пытался думать о том, что впереди их ждут свои, о том, как они окажутся по-настоящему в безопасности, каким кайфом будет залезть в горячую ванну и выпить целый литр холодной воды. Все что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от усилившейся после падения боли в плече и от нарастающего страха: что ждет их впереди?  
\- Айзек показывал мне план. Если я верно запомнил, мы выйдем сейчас точнехонько на их КПП. – Томми тяжело дышал, инстинктивно облизывал губы и морщился от привкуса пота, крови и песка. Он старался говорить ободряюще, но в блестящих коньячных глазах принц видел тот же страх, что грыз и его самого. – Я надеюсь, что наши уже навели вокруг порядок, и нам не придется… ну, ты понял. Но на всякий случай, держи.  
Адамас стиснул зубы, почувствовав на них скрип все того же грязного песка из тоннеля, но принял трофейный автоматический пистолет твердой рукой. Томми поудобнее перехватил свой «Раджер», который также одолжил у одного из убитых бандитов среди развалин базы, сделал глубокий вдох и коротко кивнул, начиная их последнее на сегодня, но не менее опасное приключение.   
Через пару-тройку поворотов впереди замаячил свет – они вышли на один из постов контроля, на которых должны были дежурить боевики. Последние сейчас валялись внизу с простреленными головами и спинами, что значительно облегчало задачу двум беглецам, если только…  
\- Адам, справа за вышкой – видишь? Я беру тех двоих напротив, больше вроде никого нет, но надо стрелять одновременно. На счет «три», хорошо? Раз… два…  
Черт, черт, черт! Адамас чувствовал, как в груди поднимается паника, как пот застилает глаза и дрожит палец на спусковом курке, он хотел остановить Томми, попросить пару секунд, чтобы собраться с силами, чтобы подготовиться…  
\- Три!  
Они вышли из-за угла и в один момент вскинули оружие, как будто заранее репетировали этот смертоносный танец. Короткая очередь, пара точных одиночных ударов – путь свободен?  
\- Отлично, мой принц! Теперь туда – быстро!  
От волнения и какого-то нездорового азарта Адам даже на время позабыл про свою руку. И силы откуда-то взялись – на стремительные перебежки и повышенную бдительность. А как только организм вспоминал, что он, вообще-то, находится на грани обморока от истощения и боли, от бравого командира их маленького отряда следовал новый приказ, и на то, чтобы пожалеть себя, снова не находилось времени.  
\- Все, осталось совсем ничего, несколько десятков метров. Если… я надеюсь… Фак, без вариантов, там должны быть наши! Ты… как? Ты сможешь?..  
Принц вытер лоб грязным рукавом и издал нервный смешок.  
\- Поздновато… спрашивать об этом, не находишь? Теперь уже… уфф… мне ничего другого не остается.  
Взгляд Томми стал раненым, как будто именно он был виноват во всем, что пришлось перенести сегодня его Леопарду. От этого было только одно лекарство – короткий, но крепкий поцелуй, «на удачу».   
\- Тогда давай сделаем это, хабиби.  
Еще несколько метров бегом, сгибаясь в три погибели и пытаясь удержать на мушке скачущие и расплывающиеся перед глазами возможные «мишени»: перевернутые машины, мешки с песком, здоровые каменные глыбы – все, где может спрятаться очередной кандидат на тот свет.  
\- Ах ты… - Адам выстрелил быстрее, чем успел подумать и рассчитать, и даже не сразу сообразил, почему выскочивший как чертик из табакерки бедуин рухнул к ногам Томми.   
Противная тошнота снова поднималась к горлу – уже не поймешь, от слабости или от вида убитого твоими руками человека. Отбросив отслуживший свое пистолет, в котором больше не осталось заряда, Адам здоровой рукой сжал плечо Джарвана, без слов побуждая его идти дальше.  
Пусть это просто поскорее закончится.   
Когда они выбежали на открытое пространство, увидев вдалеке еле различимые в сполохах сигнальных ракет и свето-шумовых гранат контуры военной техники, у принца даже не нашлось сил поверить, что спасение, действительно, близко.  
\- Давай… давай, ну же… Еще немного!..  
Томми торопил, хотя и сам запинался от усталости и нервного напряжения, но им необходима была хотя бы минута передышки – им обоим. Адамас стоял, широко расставив ноги, опираясь на такого же полуживого Джарвана, и понимал, что в нем не осталось ни одной мысли, ни одной эмоции, ничего. Разве что откуда-то взявшаяся уверенность, что они больше не расстанутся. Ни на этом свете, ни на том.  
\- Томми, я… Я хочу сказать. Давно должен был, и сейчас вроде подходящее время…  
Звук передернутого затвора в паре метров от них показался настолько громким, что заглушил даже стук бешено заколотившегося сердца. Они застыли, как пойманные на месте преступления воришки, только Томми успел бесшумно повернуться лицом к новой опасности, заслоняя собой своего принца. Темная фигура, почти слившаяся с предательскими сумерками, сделала еще один шаг вперед, достаточный, чтобы разглядеть лицо. Лицо того, кому Аль Намир не единожды доверял свою жизнь и жизни самых близких людей. Того, кто стоял у дверей спальни Адамаса, сопровождал его в самых важных поездках, подставил себя под пулю при первом покушении на наследника трона Беш-Нимры.  
\- Ибрагим!  
\- Ну и живучие же вы… оба. – Предатель с ненавистью сплюнул себе под ноги, не убирая пальца с курка. – Чертов Леопард и его щенок. Но теперь-то вы сдохнете, наконец…   
Время не остановилось, как пишут о таких моментах в красивых книжках. Оно, наоборот, растянулось, размазалось по восприятию, превращая доли секунд в целые полновесные события, в цвете и с «3D»-эффектом, которые мозг успевал прожить, осознать и даже переосмыслить. Вот Ибрагим скривил губы в презрительной усмешке и снова сплюнул, на этот раз метясь уже в ботинок Джарвана. Вот Адамас выставляет вперед здоровую руку, пытаясь вызвать мерзавца на разговор и выиграть время. Вот Томми как можно более незаметно тянет руку, заведенную за спину к своему поясу в поиске смертоносных «звезд»…  
\- Во имя Аллаха!..  
«Неееет!»  
Короткая автоматная очередь прошила темноту, следом за ней прозвучала еще одна, а потом еще… Адам смотрел на рухнувшее в песок тело своего бывшего телохранителя, вздрагивающее от новых порций смерти, которыми его начиняла чья-то невидимая рука, и не мог понять решительно ничего. Он жив? Они – живы?  
\- Томми?!  
\- Я здесь, здесь! Ты?.. Ты в порядке?  
Глаза Джарвана отражали то же безумие, которое испытывал сейчас принц. Они вцепились друг в друга, не в силах поверить, что все еще находятся на этом свете и, более того, все еще вместе!  
\- Я тоже рад, что вы, засранцы, живы! А сейчас я сам лично вас пристрелю, чтобы больше никогда так не волноваться, черт бы вас побрал!  
Явление принца Наиля было, пожалуй, даже более неожиданным, чем недавнее пришествие Ибрагима. Нил, в полном обмундировании спецназа, с автоматом в руках и в окружении вооруженных до зубов головорезов, являл собой настолько живописную картину, что впору было засмотреться, если бы на это остались силы. Адамас еще долго не мог прийти в себя и поверить, что все – на этот раз, действительно! – закончилось. Объятья брата были даже слишком крепкими, а пальцы, обхватившие лицо спасенного пленника, заметно дрожали. Плотное кольцо, в которое их взяли бойцы спецназа, короткие уверенные переговоры по рации, Томми, устало сидящий на песке и шало улыбающийся своему Леопарду – вот это и есть оно? Спасение?  
\- Так, вас сейчас отведут к машинам и сразу вывезут отсюда. Я пока остаюсь, но… Но! Обещаю не лезть на рожон! Да меня Файруз уже поклялся приковать наручниками к джипу, но должен же был и я пристрелить тут хоть кого-то! А то вечно вам достается все веселье. Все, встретимся дома. И только попробуйте мне снова где-то потеряться…  
Адам почти не запомнил, как их вели к машинам, как они усаживались на заднее сиденье одного из бронированных джипов. Зато в память навсегда врезалось, как он попросил воды и жадно пил, заливая подбородок и шею, пока не увидел слезы в шоколадных глазах напротив, смотревших на него с такой болью, в сравнение с которой ни шли никакие переломы.   
\- Иди сюда.   
Наплевать на бойцов, сидящих здесь же с хмурыми лицами людей, готовых ко всему. Обнять здоровой рукой своего Волка, своего спасителя, свою половинку, позволить ему спрятать лицо у себя на груди и прошептать в пыльную спутанную макушку – наконец-то:  
\- Я люблю тебя.

9-8.  
Человеческая психика - странная вещь. Особенно, в таких вот, откровенно хреновых ситуациях. А за сегодняшний долгий день психика Томаса Аль Джауна явно достигла своего предела прочности. Инстинкт самосохранения впал в кому. Собственные же действия оценивались, словно это не он, Томми, стоит перед дулом пистолета, а всего лишь герой заурядной стрелялко-бродилки рискует своей очередной виртуальной задницей. И вот после затяжного квеста перед весьма потрепанным «героем» скалится… нет, даже не супермонстр 80-го левела, а вполне себе средненький и ублюдочный предатель Ибрагим.  
Наплевать бы на всё и утащить лживую сволочь за собою в ад, поймав своим телом все эти долбаные пули, да только за спиной тяжело дышит главный и неизменный центр томминой личной вселенной. Нельзя им рисковать, никак нельзя!..  
В таких обстоятельствах ни кинжал, ни пистолет уже не успеют. Но рука уже за спиной, ещё немного и… Черт, ну оставалась же ещё одна «звездочка»!.. Как растянуть время, которого уже нет? Последние секунды утекают в бездну...  
\- Во имя Аллаха!..  
«Леопард! Нет! Но что за?..»  
Автоматная очередь откуда-то справа разрезала драматичный финал этого гейма на две неравные части: в одной шакалий герой с изумленной рожей поливал песок кровью из своей насквозь дырявой туши, а в другой - явившийся из ниоткуда «мегасущ» Нил Аль Намир пытался добиться от них хоть какой-то адекватности. Напрасно!   
Томми осел на песок, пока младший Леопард тискал старшего, и не мог оторвать глаз от этой картины. И сейчас он был готов поверить в то, что там наверху все-таки проснулась давно и круто разрекламированная Сила и решила сыграть свою игру, щедро мухлюя мимо правил.   
«Самое время для чудес, мать твою! Ну ты даешь, Большой Чувак!» - ещё никто и никогда не видел принца Адамаса в таком непрезентабельном виде, но Томми мог кого угодно заспорить до смерти, что красивее и круче Его Леопарда нет никого ни в гребаном Голливуде, ни во всем чертовом мире.  
\- … Все, встретимся дома. И только попробуйте мне снова где-то потеряться…  
Откат наваливался с каждым шагом, и если бы не мельтешащий вокруг спецназ, возможно, истерика все-таки накрыла бы совсем не отважного Волка. Он вцепился в своего принца, якобы помогая добраться до укрытия, а на самом деле, самым постыдным образом боясь снова потерять свою единственную и адекватную половинку.   
А ещё было БОЛЬНО. Дико больно видеть, как его любимый жадно пьёт, невольно морщится при каждом движении, нервно сглатывает при отдаленных звуках стрельбы и смотрит лихорадочно блестящими глазами!  
\- Иди сюда.   
Томми не пошел – он буквально прыгнул прямо в объятья Адамаса и спрятал свой позор на его груди. Только бы плечи не тряслись, только бы не разреветься в голос! Черт тебя подери, генерал-адъютант, ты баба, что ли?  
\- Я люблю тебя, - горячее дыхание прямо в макушку. О, боги!  
-Я… - «я знаю…». – Да…

В броневике, что несся сквозь ночь, совсем не по уставу включили музыку, и не народные напевы, а добрый старый рок. И в полумраке салона, слава яйцам, не видно замурзанной, покрасневшей, но в то же время довольной рожи – Адамас дал вколоть себе лекарство и уже тихо посапывал рядом. Вряд ли томмино костлявое плечо самая удобная подушка, но принц был непреклонен. Да и Томми на всех и каждого в машине смотрел подозрительным волком, не давая приблизиться ни со шприцем, ни с чем-то другим, не проверенным лично им. Маразм? Возможно, но в этом виноват «подвиг» Ибрагима, не погнушавшегося убийством своих товарищей по службе в личной эмирской гвардии и даже своего брата, чьё место он и занял. Всё это Джарвану в полголоса рассказали за время пути немного смущенные спецназовцы. Томми их смущение понимал, но выпускать из своей руки правую ладонь принца не собирался – наоборот, сжимал крепче. Сейчас это важнее, чем все безумно важные и свежие вести с фронтов и полей.  
\- А ещё, хаджи Джарван, час назад ребята сообщили, что две банды «братьев» пытались прорваться в Намир-палас и резиденцию Имра-бейт – они думали, что его высочество хаджи Наиль там! Но наши их зачистили ещё на подходе… А тех, кто остался в живых, повязали – для суда…   
\- И хаджи Файруз, представляете, очнулся! Силен наш командир, да…  
\- Вас тут по закрытой связи вызывают… Есть – отставить!..  
\- Но вы только представьте - такая наглость: заявиться в резиденцию короля Абдулы и устроить скандал вместе с американским послом!.. Мне всегда этот самозванец не нравился…  
После проведенной операции спасения гордый элитный спецназ явно записал генерала-адъютанта в свои почетные кореша, ну по крайней мере неофициально. И теперь в доступной форме делился оперативной информацией. Томми слушал, и даже односложно отвечал, но мыслями был уже дома, в их спальне, после всех докторов, осмотров и объяснений. Сейчас в голову уже лезли всякие глупости типа, что написать на гипсе Адамаса, или что теперь титул «левая рука эмира» тоже достанется ему, «везунчику Джарвану», потому как никого другого на эту роль он сам же не допустит. Нет, загрызёт и всё! И пусть это потом назовут маниакальной одержимостью и мега паранойей – Томми плевать! Тенью, слугой, другом, братом, любовником – все равно! Главное – рядом, всегда вместе, пока…  
\- Это судьба, я вам говорю! А писаки ничего не понимают!.. Самая крутая была конференция, и хаджи Наиль был как всегда на высоте – не зря же его именно сегодня сама принцесса Монако лайкнула…   
\- Это та почтенная дама с мопсом, что ли?  
\- Ты что! Это та, что любит племенных жеребцов!..  
Сдерживать смех долго не пришлось – они наконец-то приехали. Намир-палас светился огнями, и словно верный пес махал хвостом, встречая любимого хозяина – так, по крайней мере, казалось уставшему до галлюцинаций Томми. Но стоило только любимому принцу проснуться и подать голос, как эта самая усталость куда-то спряталась, и он снова подставил плечо, предупреждающе зыркая на любого, кто мог бы сказать, что пора это дело предоставить медикам-профессионалам. Плевать на профессионалов, главное, что Адамаса всё устраивает. Но конечно, в самом дворце от врачей не отказались. По счастью, ребята из другой опергруппы захватили с собой из Имра-бейт доктора Амаля Аль Ахдира* - ему они с Адамом доверяли оба.  
Вообще, Томми был рад, что Наиль с главой клана Аль Нудар позаботились о прикрытии от журналистов и лишних глаз, а Айзек довел систему видеонаблюдения до совершенства. Иначе пришлось бы туго – давать объяснения и соответствовать образам Лучезарного принца и его достойного адъютанта сейчас было невозможно. Томми, едва дав медбрату обработать свои синяки и ссадины, снова прилип к Леопарду, которого в четыре руки приводили в порядок. К счастью, с поломанной рукой не возникло серьезных осложнений, но Томми хватило пары вполне читаемых выражений на лице их «семейного» доктора и ещё парочки не совсем печатных слов в адрес «вонючих и подлых шакалов».   
Как раз во время очередной инъекции обезболивающих и укрепляющих лекарств в комнату ворвалась Лейла.  
\- Адам!! Томми!! Мальчики мои!! О, Аллах, как же вы нас напугали! – покрасневшие глаза и бледная кожа совсем не портили эту потрясающую женщину.  
\- Мама, ну что ты… Не плачь, все же обошлось… И с Наилем все в порядке! – Адам нежно обнял мать и даже широко улыбнулся.  
\- О, да, Малика-хатун, хаджи Наиль все замечательно устроил – ничего страшного не случилось! Мы не заметили, как все уже закончилось…  
\- Томми, не лги хоть ты мне, на этих двух обормотов я давно махнула рукой!.. – Томми думал, что самое сложное уже позади? Нет! Самое трудное не расхлюпаться тут на радостях, особенно когда обнимают и гладят по голове, и… - Спасибо тебе, мой мальчик, огромное спасибо за сына… что живой…  
\- Мам, как отец?.. – Адам вовремя пришел на помощь, а то у Томми даже уши покраснели от смущения.  
\- Отцу уже гораздо лучше – кризис миновал… Ох, сынок, Адиль сильно перенервничал вечером, врачи были очень обеспокоены, но я его заверила, что уже вся семья в порядке, хотя пару противных мальчишек не мешало бы высечь… Томми, детка, это не про тебя…  
\- Ха, матушка, кто бы сомневался – даже в детстве ты всегда была на стороне Джарвана!  
\- Ну, Леопард, зависть – нехорошее чувство. Зато мой отец всегда ставил в пример тебя, прикинь?  
\- Дети мои, думаю, что теперь вам пора как примерным мальчикам подкрепиться и лечь отдыхать. И не вздумайте снова сбегать без спросу на подвиги – иначе ваши матери совсем поседеют!   
\- Что вы, Малика-хатун, я его теперь долго из кровати не выпущу!.. Эээ… ну в смысле отдыхать принц будет долго!  
\- Томми, дорогой, ну как бы мы без тебя жили! Адам, хватит так громко хихикать, а не то хаджи Амаль вколет тебе ещё успокоительного…

Успокоительное и так подействовало скоро – Адам, обложенный многочисленными подушками и укрытый легким покрывалом, уснул почти сразу, стоило только устроиться поудобнее посреди кровати. Врачи дали кучу ценных указаний и лекарств, и не оставили бы их в покое, если бы Томми настойчиво не выпроводил эскулапов за дверь и не закрыл её на ключ изнутри. Бурча и негодуя, что мир никак не хочет их оставить в покое, Джарван устроился рядом со своим Леопардом, а тот лишь сонно улыбнулся, положил здоровую руку на томмину коленку и через минуту уже мирно посапывал.   
А вот Джарван спать просто не мог – предрассветные часы разбудили в его голове те самые жуткие страхи, что мучили его весь сегодняшний день, да и во снах ранее.  
Он опять боялся все проспать. Снова проснуться с одной лишь сорванной розой вместо своего принца. А ещё он знал, что во сне к нему снова придут все жуткие ощущения и часы сегодняшнего кошмара – беспомощность утра, близкий к отчаянью полдень, лихорадочный и безумный вечер и абсолютно невменяемая ночь.  
Поэтому он сторожил своего Леопарда, чтобы рассвет снова не забрал его в никуда. Пусть это дурь, бред или банальная трусость, Джарвану было плевать. Он стерег сон любимого человека, и попутно совмещал приятное с полезным – прямо с удачно приготовленного планшета давал Бадиру ценные указания, касавшиеся в основном завтрашнего крайне щадящего распорядка дня: до вечера никого не пускать, общественность успокоить, докторов держать в тонусе, а на завтрако-обед приготовить побольше любимых принцем блюд. Недремлющий друг Айзек отчитался о проделанной работе: банк «братьев» разорил, почти всех уцелевших главарей отследил, а для вип-уродов, затеявших всю эту мерзость, в завтрашних новостях заготовлен сногсшибательный сюрприз – эффектные факты с особенностями высокой политики некоторых смазливых самозванцев и их заокеанских хозяев. Томми, злорадно хмыкнув, предрек Умару корону звезды всех СМИ и социальных сетей, а также крутое падение котировок акций многих западных корпораций.  
Вернувшийся в столицу Наиль прислал дурашливый смайлик с «большим приветом мамочкиному любимчику Томми» и посоветовал привязать болезного братца к кровати на ночь - чтоб не сбежал!  
Джарван не задержался с ответом и обрадовал «супергероя Нилли», что завтра ему в одно лицо предстоит разгребать авгиевы конюшни в Совете и на очередной пресс-конференции.  
\- Страна должна нашему Нилли орден за мужество и общение с масс-медиа, тем более его даже племенные принцессы лайкают без устали. А орден лучшего друга и брата он честно заслужил, да… - тихо бормоча под нос, Томми отключил девайс и все телефоны, кроме экстренного, ещё раз обошел их комнаты, проверил кондиционер и все двери.  
Стон Адама заставил его нестись через всю комнату, спотыкаясь о ковер. В свете ночника черты лица принца ещё больше заострились, под зажмуренными глазами залегли тени.  
\- Тшшш… Все хорошо. Спи, любовь моя… - легонько промокнуть выступившую испарину с нахмуренного во сне лба, пригладить растрепавшуюся вихрастую чёлку и, не удержавшись, губами стереть горькую складку в уголке рта. – Я с тобой, и… спасибо тебе за тебя.

Солнце поднялось над горами Хаджар и уже билось в плотные шторы спальни. Но наконец-то задремавший Волк уже во весь опор несся по красному песку барханов домой, к своему Леопарду. В уютном сумраке пещеры король пустыни спал, тихо порыкивая во сне. Возможно, пятнистому другу снова мерещились мерзкие шакалы, или ныла прокушенная вражьими зубами лапа. Джарван досадливо вздохнул – хоть шакальи кости теперь и забросаны горячим песком, но он бы ещё и ещё раз с наслаждением перегрыз бы им глотку. Но агрессивные порывы быстро забылись, и «кровожадный» волчонок аккуратно подобрался к спящему другу и очень бережно вылизал подживающую рану. Поскулил тихонько, жалея своего доверчивого друга, а потом сунул нос в золотисто-черный мех – туда, где спокойно и так чудесно билось Сердце Его Леопарда.


End file.
